


Lost Along the Way: The Beginning

by januarylily



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Potter Twins, The Golden Trio Era, sisfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 202,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarylily/pseuds/januarylily
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't the only one displaced by the events on Halloween 1981 in Godric's Hollow. His twin sister Leila was forced to reside with the Dursleys as well. Often in Harry's shadow, Leila tries to mark her own path along her magical journey through her years at Hogwarts.





	1. Prologue; A Little Fall of Rain

Lily Potter leaned her thin frame against the counter of her small kitchen, looking out the bevelled glass window to the outside world. The raindrops pattered against the window and Lily watched them slide down the glass. It almost seemed like the world outside matched how she felt inside. With a sigh, Lily set down her dish towel to finish clearing dinner from the table. Cleaning, cooking, and meaningless housework seemed to be the only thing to take her mind off things these days. If there was one thing she was certain of, she absolutely hated being cooped-up in her own home; even if it was with her small family whom she loved and cherished. Lily had wanted to be doing something more with her life, to be something more. But that didn't quite seem to be in the cards she was dealt.

Before they had gone into hiding, Lily had been training to become a Healer and worked quite closely with the Order of the Phoenix to bring down Lord Voldemort. Quite honestly, she found satisfaction in both venues because they allowed her to help others in need. It seemed that was what she was destined to do: help others. Or so she had thought, but now, she was forced into hiding to keep her children safe from Lord Voldemort. Yet despite how much she loathed it, she knew that what she was doing was what was best for her children, to keep them safe from the lurking danger. Too often Lily tried to keep a brave face, but the thought of losing her little boy or little girl, both of whom had so easily captured her heart, terrified her. So if keeping her babies safe meant staying in her house, which was protected by the Fidelius Charm and their Secret Keeper, then so be it.

Lily sighed once more and attempted to leave her thoughts and worries behind in the kitchen. She walked to the front sitting room where she found her husband James, lying on the sofa watching their twins Harry and Leila. The twins were on the floor and James had a goofy grin on his face. Surprisingly, James was such a good father to their fifteen month old twins. If you would have told her five years ago that she'd be married to and have kids with one of the biggest toerags at Hogwarts, well, she would have thought you were mental. Yet, here she was. While her situation with James sometimes seemed unfathomable… what was almost harder to believe was how fast Harry and Leila were growing. As their mother, she hoped that they'd live long lives; but sometimes that hope seemed very much in question.

The mother of two sat down on the patterned rug with her children, who were playing with a set of ordinary wooden blocks. Blocks that had once belonged to Lily as a child. Lily made sure that her children got the best of both of her worlds: the Wizarding and the Muggle. She wanted them to grow up as rounded as possible: taking full-advantage of their magical heritage, yet not holding prejudices against those who weren't so fortunate. She watched as her daughter reached for one of the wooden blocks and of course, as with any young child, it went straight for her mouth. Lily chuckled as Leila slobbered all over the block and her hand while looking up at her mother innocently. The young mother then tapped Leila on the nose which made the little girl giggle and more slobber to drip from her mouth. A jealous Harry reached his grubby little hands for his sister and stole the block. He put the block into his own mouth expecting the same reaction from his mother. This made Leila cry as Harry looked to his mother for satisfaction. Lily shook her head and pulled the block from Harry's mouth and handed Leila a different block.

"Harry James Potter, we share the blocks," Lily reprimanded, pointing index her finger at her son. Baby Harry looked up at his mother with innocent eyes as he clutched the wooden block in his grubby little hands. Lily shook her head at her son with a slight smile on her face before she took it away and handed the block to her daughter before turning back to Harry. "Leila had that one, sweetheart. As her big brother you need to always be there for her."

"Lils, you do realize he doesn't understand a word you're saying," James said, trying to stifle a grin from his face as he watched from his spot on the sofa. He was clearly enjoying this. Lily shot him a look before turning her attention back to their children.

"It's never too early to learn how to share." Lily watched Harry reach for another one of Leila's blocks, but she gently swatted at his hand. The look of shock on his face almost made Lily laugh, but she tried to keep her lips pursed. James however didn't miss the almost smile on her face. He grinned at her before sitting up on the sofa and leaning in closer toward his beautiful wife.

"You and your instilling of proper values." It was obvious that even after growing up, James still enjoyed ruffling his wife's feathers so to speak. He couldn't help but tease her, but Lily could dish it right back at him and she did.

"I won't have our children acting like you did as a child."

"I turned out alright in the end." James winked at his wife; but Lily shot her husband another look, and he tried to look offended. Instead he ended up smiling and shaking his head. He knew that she was right. He had been a terrible prat growing up. Hopefully, his daughter didn't end up falling for someone like that—but if she was anything like her mother, he was doomed, because she would. James just wanted the best for his children, no matter what that meant. He ran his fingers through his hair before responding, "Well, then we'll just have to hope that Leila and Harry end up like you. Although, if Leila ends up with your looks, we're doomed."

Lily smiled at her husband who got off the sofa and crawled across the floor to the twins. He tried to give Harry a fright; but her son only giggled at his father's attempts to scare him. James then moved over to Leila and started to tickle the girl. He knew how ticklish his little girl was. Leila's giggles and squeals filled the room which put a smile on James's face. James picked up both the twins and started tickling them both at once, one with each hand. Both children squealed with delight but after a few moments, Leila started coughing and wheezing. The poor thing wasn't feeling well and Lily's maternal instincts kicked in. Lily reached for her daughter and cradled her.

Holding Leila close, Lily gently rocked her daughter in her arms. She placed a gentle kiss against the top of Leila's head before the little girl coughed again. Lily could feel how tight her daughter's cough was, as Leila was recovering from being sick, and Lily's heart practically broke at her daughter's pain; but she knew a way to soothe the pain: a bath. Lily stood up with her daughter in her arms and told James to change Harry into his pyjamas. Before Lily left with Leila, James stood up and placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's chubby cheek before he returned to the sofa with Harry.

Leaving Harry with James in the sitting room, Lily took Leila into the kitchen and set her down on kitchen floor while she filled the sink with warm water. Little Leila cooed at the cat which watched the little girl carefully. After adding some lavender to the warm bathwater, she placed Leila in the sink who always seemed to love being in the water. Leila playfully splashed her bathwater all over the counter, the window, and her mother. Even though her shirt was dripping water, Lily breathed a sigh of relief hoping that her daughter would finally be able to get a good night's sleep. With a smile on her face, Lily began to gently splash her daughter back; but this only made Leila splash harder and giggle more.

By the time she finally pulled Leila out of the bath, Lily was soaked practically from head to toe, but Leila seemed content. Lily chuckled as she wrapped her daughter in a warm, fluffy green towel which practically matched her daughter's dazzling eyes. Lily could feel a slight blush on her cheeks, knowing that both of her twins had inherited her eyes; a fact that James often boasted about. Leila yawned and her mother then placed several kisses on her daughter's forehead. Lily then proceeded to carry her little girl upstairs to the small nursery she shared with her brother.

The nursery was cozy but comfortable enough for two. The walls were a light yellow that Lily had picked out to be gender neutral. Good thing too, since she had one of each. Although, James did tease her about picking a Hufflepuff color, but it could have been worse. Inside the nursery there were two cribs, one for each of the twins, a changing station, and Lily's favorite item: the rocking chair. Lily set Leila down on the changing station to diaper and dress her little one.

After dressing Leila in a fuzzy purple sleeper, Lily sat down with her daughter in the rocking chair. While she rocked her little girl, who was snuggled close to her, she hummed a somewhat haunting melody as a lullaby. Within minutes, Leila's eyes began to droop and even sooner than that, the girl was fast asleep. For several minutes, Lily continued to rock her sleeping daughter and hum, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do this with her daughter forever because someday her daughter would grow too old for this. Sentimental. She was probably being overly sentimental, but there was just so much love in Lily's heart for her children. Lily placed a kiss against her daughter's chubby cheek before she set her down in her crib. For a few minutes, she watched her daughter to make sure that she continued to sleep peacefully on her own. Then, she headed back downstairs to her husband and her son.

Lily opened the door to the sitting room to find James lying across the sofa playing with his wand as Harry enjoyed the puffs of smoke that were emitted. After a small chuckle, she walked across the room and sat down on the sofa beside her husband's legs. She patted his legs as he offered her a smile before Harry released a squeal, demanding another puff of smoke.

"Leila's asleep," Lily said as she reached to flatten a piece of Harry's hair. He had definitely inherited James' unruly hair.

"You must have the magic touch," James said with a smile before he pulled his watch out of his pocket. He looked at the time and then to his son. "It's about that time, isn't it? What'd you say, little man? Time for bed?"

James sat up on the sofa before picking up his son. Harry looked at his father before blowing a few raspberries at him. James chuckled as he handed Harry over to Lily. "Why can't you put him to bed?" Lily teased.

"Like I said, you have the magic touch." James grinned at his wife and she just rolled her eyes at her husband before taking hold of her son.

"Next time it's your turn." Lily whispered in James' ear before she pressed a kiss against his cheek. "I'll be back down when he's asleep."

"I'll be waiting." James winked suggestively.

"James Potter!" Lily gasped, pretending to be offended.

"Lily Evans…Potter!" James mimicked his wife causing her to bend down and gently punch him on this arm.

"You're just lucky that I love you."

"Luck's got nothing to do with it, Lils."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I love you too, sweetheart," was James' response, which must have been good enough for Lily. She bent down and gave James a proper kiss before she headed upstairs with Harry.

As she walked into the room, she could hear Leila's soft breathing coming from the crib. Her poor baby girl. With Harry in her arms, Lily walked over to the rocking chair and rocked him to sleep just as she did with Leila. She sang to him and watched out the window, wishing that she could take the kids outside to play. She wished that she could take them to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. She wished that they were anywhere but practically under house arrest. House arrest was usually for Muggle criminals, not innocent people. Lily sighed and looked down at her son who was breathing softly in her arms. She smiled before she placed a kiss on her sleeping son's forehead. Then, everything changed.

James screams echoed through the house, "Lily, it's him! Take the twins and run! I'll hold him off!"

For a moment Lily froze with fear and panic. Her wand was downstairs in the kitchen from when she had been doing the dishes. She hadn't thought that she would need to use it while putting the children to bed and if Voldemort was downstairs where her wand was, there was no easy way to get out. Doing the first thing she could think of, Lily placed a kiss once more on Harry's cheek before she put him beside Leila in her crib, so it would be easier to protect them both. She must have set Harry down rather roughly because his eyes immediately opened and he looked at his mother who was giving Leila another kiss.

With tears welling in her eyes, Lily began to physically move everything in the room that she could into a pile in front of the door. She knew that it wouldn't keep Voldemort away; but it was the best that she could do given the circumstances. She had to try and do something to keep her babies safe. Hopefully, it would at least distract Voldemort while she had some time to come up with a better idea. Nearly blinded by her tears, Lily looked back at her babies to as Harry crawled on top of his sister, waking her up, which caused her to start to scream. Looking to the door, she rushed across the room to the twins and tried to comfort them. Leila, who was still crying, and Harry both pressed their faces against the bars of the crib looking to their mother.

"Harry. Leila. Be safe. Be strong," Lily cried.

As tears streamed down her face, she kissed each of her children through the bars once more. First Harry's chubby cheek and then Leila's. As she kissed Leila's tear-stained cheek, the door handle jiggled. Lily's breath hitched as she knew right then that they weren't going to make it. They were going to be counted as victims, like the countless others who had been murdered by him and his followers. Lily's thoughts instantly turned to her children. They were so young and still had so much of their lives left to live. It wouldn't be fair to them never getting to know or experience life and love.

As Lily choked back a sob, she knew that there was only one thing left to do: plead for the lives of her children. Just then, the door flung open and off its hinges, revealing Lord Voldemort.

"Not my babies!" Lily cried, using herself as a shield in front of their crib. She only hoped that there was some bit of humanity left in him. That he might allow her babies to live. They hadn't done anything wrong. They were innocent in all of this. They deserved more. "Please, not Harry or Leila! Please spare my babies!"

"Stand aside you silly girl," Voldemort ordered.

"Please, take me instead! Leave my babies alone!"

"This is my last warning..."

"Have mercy—please, have mercy."

"I said stand aside!"

Voldemort drew his wand and pointed it at the crib, so Lily did the only thing that she could think of: she threw herself in front of the crib screaming her children's names. But that only lasted momentarily before a green light filled the room and Lily Potter's dead body dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Harry, who had been clutching the bars of the crib, looked at Lord Voldemort who was muttering to himself as Leila's cries continued to fill the room. The Dark Lord took one look at the children and growled something under his breath before he pointed his wand at the crib. The green light filled the room once more and then everything went dark. The only sounds heard in the darkness were a child's soft cries and the patter of a little fall of rain.


	2. Visit to the Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dudley's birthday. Harry and Leila are forced to tag along on the trip to the zoo and of course, something has to go wrong.

Ten year old Leila Potter's emerald eyes suddenly flashed open. Her breathing was ragged as she tightly clutched the thin blanket that covered her. She closed her eyes slowly to try and settle herself down, but her thoughts returned to her dreams. More specifically, one dream in particular. A recurring dream. A dream that always ended with a woman's scream and a bright flash of green light. That dream always ended the same and it scared her because she wasn't sure what it meant. Although, she wasn't alone with the plague of that awful dream. No, her twin brother Harry also frequently had the same dream and he didn't understand it any better than she did. Not that Leila actually expected him to. She was often labeled the brighter of the twins...the more insightful one. Not to say that Harry was a dolt, despite his sister often affectionately referring to him as such.

After a yawn, Leila opened her eyes once more and attempted to stretch her arms. Her arms were stopped short by the walls of the narrow broom cupboard under the stairs which the Potter twins called their bedroom. Well, technically the Dursleys called it a bedroom...but Leila knew better than to refer to its actual status in front of them. The cupboard had enough space to fit one twin-sized bed, which Harry and Leila were forced to share for as long as either of them could remember. It was purely out of the goodness of their hearts that the Dursleys allowed their freakish niece and nephew any space at all in their so-called normal home. Some might find it odd that Dudley claimed two bedrooms for himself while the twins were relegated to a broom cupboard. But Leila had long ago given up questioning its fairness. It was what it was.

Leila slowly sat up and pushed several strands of her dark wavy hair from her face before she looked down at the other end of the bed near her feet. Through the small cracks of light pouring in from the grate on the door, Leila could see a mess of dark hair poking out from underneath the pile of ratty blankets. Blankets they had of course been graciously allowed to use. Relief flooded through Leila's body as she sighed. Relief over the fact that she hadn't awakened her brother because of her dream. She was glad that he got to sleep in a little longer. It was too often that she woke him up over something like this and too often he was forced to play the role of overprotective older brother. Harry was only twenty-three minutes older than her, but sometimes it felt like those twenty-three minutes were actually twenty-three years. Harry took his responsibility for Leila very seriously...too seriously, Leila couldn't help but wonder at times.

Harry was all Leila really had left...at least who she considered worth having left. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley despised her and Harry. Not that it mattered much to the Dursleys, but the Potter twins despised them right back. It was a vicious cycle of despising, which sadly wasn't limited to number four Privet Drive. School was often even worse than home was. The Potter twins didn't have any friends besides each other. This was because Dudley bullied any soul that dare even talk to or show a simple kindness to either Harry or Leila. But Dudley wasn't the only one causing trouble at school. Once, a teacher had tried to befriend the Potter twins, and she gave them biscuits after school. When Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon caught wind of the situation, they marched down to the school and had the poor teacher fired. So needless to say, the Potter twins were alone in a world that seemed to want nothing to do with them.

Jealousy often plagued Leila when she saw people with their happy families; children with parents who loved them. She didn't have parents...at least not anymore. According to Aunt Petunia, her parents, James and Lily Potter had died in a car crash when the twins were only a year old. And then the Potter twins lived unhappily ever after with the Dursleys. That was the life she knew. Aunt Petunia never talked about their parents. When she was younger, Leila had tried to broach the subject, but it had been a terribly unpleasant experience that Leila was loathe to repeat. So, she didn't.

It was all quite miserable and honestly, Leila had a hard time thinking back to a time when she had been genuinely happy. It was probably the last time she and Harry had been forced to go over to Mrs Figg's house. Mrs Figg was an odd little old lady who lived down the street and, despite her oddities, she was probably the one person who was actually decent to the Potter twins. Although, she seemed nicer when she was sure the Dursleys wouldn't find out and if the Dursleys happened to find out, the woman wouldn't acknowledge the twins for weeks. It wasn't Mrs Figg that Leila was overly fond of. It was the woman's cats Leila liked. Despite the fact that her brother despised cats, Leila often felt that Mrs Figg's cats were her only friends in the world. Friends she could talk to, who weren't intimidated by Dudley nor would they tattle on her.

With a sigh, Leila fell back against her flat and musty-smelling pillow, which caused the bed to shake. Surprisingly, Harry remained fast asleep. Leila curled her toes and then uncurled them. It was only a matter of time before Aunt Petunia's sharp screech filled their broom cupboard and the twins would be forced to start the day. Just as Leila predicted, a few minutes later, the padding of footsteps upstairs could be heard drawing nearer to the stairs. Then down the stairs they went, causing the stairs to shake and dust to fly loose onto the Potter twins. Leila closed her eyes and counted down. Five...four...three...two...one...which was immediately followed by a firm rap on the door before they were greeted by Aunt Petunia's shrill voice, "Up! Both of you up! Now!"

Aunt Petunia rapped once more which made Harry nearly fly out of bed. Though Leila couldn't see anything, the sound of him hitting his head against the stairs was enough to make her cringe. Leila reached and pulled the cord to the single dangling light bulb in their cupboard. She then scooted across the bed to where her brother sat holding his forehead with his hands. Examining his face, she noticed his lightning bolt scar peeking out from underneath his cupped hands. Aunt Petunia always said that he got the scar because of the car crash, but Leila found her explanation rather peculiar because she didn't have any scars like that. In fact, as far as she knew, she had remained unharmed that night; but then again, she knew better than to go poking her nose where it ought not to be.

"Close your eyes, Leils," Harry whispered gently.

Leila straightened her stance a little, defying his command. "I'll be fine," she commented.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Harry looked at her pointedly, giving her a moment to change her mind before he removed his hands from his head. Several droplets of blood slid down his forehead before he wiped them away.

Leila could feel her stomach begin to churn. She couldn't stand the sight of blood and she really should have listened to Harry. She thought she should have outgrown her reaction to the sight of blood by now, especially given how many times she or Harry had been bloodied-up on Dudley's account. But it seemed like every time she tried to be brave she was knocked two steps backward into her cowardice. Covering her eyes with her hands, Leila turned away from her brother as the sounds of Aunt Petunia in the kitchen came from outside the cupboard. "I deserve a big fat I told you so."

"Well, you won't hear it from me," Harry said. Leila could hear him reach under the bed for something. A few moments later he spoke again, "You can look now, Leila."

With her hands still covering her face, she angled herself toward her brother. The slowly, Leila widened the small gap between her fingers to find her brother pressing one of his hand-me-down, oversized t-shirts from Dudley against his forehead. After breathing a sigh of relief, she removed her hands from her eyes. "Sorry," Leila muttered the apology to her brother as Aunt Petunia's footsteps seemed to draw nearer.

Harry looked at his sister sympathetically. He didn't like how she beat herself up over every little thing whether it was her fault or not. So, he decided to change the subject to try and cheer her up. "You'll never guess what dream I had last night." A goofy grin spread over his face as Leila looked at him curiously. "The one about a flying motorcycle."

Leila's eyes widened. She looked to the door in slight terror and then back to Harry before her hands flew to her brother's mouth. She remained quiet for a moment before whispering, "Aunt Petunia's on the other side of the door. You remember the last time don't you?" Leila still held her brother's mouth and raised an eyebrow at him.

Harry simply nodded his head. Last time Harry mentioned something about a flying motorcycle they were grounded and not allowed to leave their cupboard. Which was especially dreadful during the summer months when they were actually allowed outside to get some fresh air. Leila pulled her hands away from Harry's mouth, but motioned an index finger in front of her mouth for Harry to remain quiet. She leaned toward the door just as the footsteps on the other side seemed to retreat back to the kitchen.

"That was a close one," Leila breathed a sigh of relief. "You really need to be more careful."

Harry simply shrugged his shoulders and Leila pursed her lips. Harry always seemed to roll with the punches. Leila was often too paranoid in fear over impending punches that she never actually reached them. Sometimes, she wished she were more like Harry. With a sigh, Leila crawled back across the bed and snuggled close to her brother. "So, a flying motorcycle, huh?" Leila whispered with a grin on her face. She did want to hear his story and since Aunt Petunia was gone, they should be safe.

The older Potter twin was no more than a few sentences into his dream when Aunt Petunia was outside their cupboard door once again barking orders at them. At first, Aunt Petunia's reappearance startled Leila and she curled closer to Harry. But as the woman began giving instructions from the other side of the cupboard, Leila began to mockingly imitate the woman. She would never dare do such a thing in front of Aunt Petunia out of fear of punishment, but right now she couldn't be seen. Harry found it hard to keep from laughing, so he gently smacked his sister's arm to get her to stop. It sometimes bothered Harry that Leila seemed to act one way in front of their aunt and uncle and another way behind their backs, but he dared not tell her.

"Well, get a move on," Aunt Petunia hissed. "I need one of you to look after the bacon and don't you dare burn it. Everything needs to be perfect for Dudder's special day."

There was a moment of silence as Harry motioned with his head for Leila to go but she vehemently shook her head. "Oh no! There's only one of us that doesn't burn bacon and it isn't me."

"That's because you're too scared to go anywhere near the pan," Harry muttered to himself as he crawled across the bed toward the door.

"What was that?" Aunt Petunia reprimanded.

Harry looked over his shoulder at his sister who sat there with her eyes wide before they both responded, "Nothing," simultaneously. Leila gulped, fearing the worst, but Harry just stayed there on his hands and knees waiting to see if Aunt Petunia was going to push the issue.

Both twins were rather relieved to hear the sound of Aunt Petunia's footsteps walking back to the kitchen. Although it wasn't much relief because they still had to suffer through today being Dudley's birthday. It wasn't exactly their favourite day of the year. Often times, they had to listen to Dudley complain about his presents or he considered the day even more of an excuse to pick on the twins. The only small solace came when they were shipped off to Mrs Figg's when the Dursleys went on their birthday outing. While sometimes Leila was jealous of the places Dudley got to go for his birthday, she knew that she was better off being far away from wherever they went.

Finally moving once again, Harry reached under the bed to grab a pair of socks. Out of nowhere Leila started screaming "Get it off! Get it off!" Harry immediately pulled himself right side up before he crawled over to his sister who had backed herself into the corner of the cupboard with her hands over her head in defense.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked as he examined for something wrong with his sister. Leila was inconsolable and not very helpful as she only repeated for him to get it off. Leila's screams made Aunt Petunia begin to holler, which didn't make the situation any easier. It was then that he spotted the culprit: a little spider that had crawled onto Leila. Harry reached over and picked the little guy off Leila. "It's gone," was all he said.

"The bloody thing was attacking me," Leila said breathing heavily. She was terrified of spiders, along with plenty of other things.

Holding the spider between his fingers, Harry looked to it and then to Leila. "He just wanted a hug."

Leila threw Harry's pillow at him, which caused him to chuckle before he reached down and grabbed the pair of socks he had meant to take earlier. Both twins quickly dressed for the day. Harry changed into Dudley's hand-me-downs, while Leila changed into old-fashioned girls clothing. Not to be mistaken, Leila's wardrobe hadn't been given to her by the Dursleys. No, Mrs Figg managed to sneak some clothes into her rucksack the last time she visited. Even if the fashions were out of date, Leila was thankful to be wearing them instead of Dudley's hand-me-downs which looked even worse on her than they did on Harry.

When both twins were dressed, Harry opened the door to their cupboard. Leila quickly bolted from the cupboard, careful that she didn't have any more run-ins with other spiders. Harry was right behind her before they took a hard left into the kitchen which was piled high with presents. The twins were no more than a step into the kitchen when Aunt Petunia started snapping toward the stove as she hissed angrily about the screaming which would probably make Dudder's grumpy on his birthday. Without any other arguments, Harry walked over to the stove and started cooking the bacon as Leila set the table without being asked. She knew that she wasn't going to get a thank you from Aunt Petunia, but the less of Aunt Petunia's shrill voice they had to hear, the better.

The last plate was set on the table when Uncle Vernon walked into the kitchen looking rather grumpy. He muttered something about screaming before he plopped himself onto a chair, trapping Leila. Uncle Vernon was a man who was probably three or four times the size of a normal man his age and he was every bit as nasty as his wife and son were. Leila pushed in a chair to try and get away, when Uncle Vernon's clubbed hand grabbed Leila's wrist. "Clean under those nails, girl," he hissed before he barked at Harry, "Comb your hair, boy."

Leila attempted to pull her hand away, but Uncle Vernon seemed to tighten his grip on her wrist. "You'll do as you're told in my house." Fear filled Leila's eyes as she met her uncle's gaze. She could feel herself beginning to shake as he narrowed his eyes before motioning toward the sink with his head. He wanted her to wash her hands...now. Leila quickly nodded her head and then he released her so that she could walk over to the sink. But Leila didn't walk, she ran. Unlike her brother, she feared the consequences the Dursleys could impose and she normally did as they asked right away.

By the time Leila had finished washing and scrubbing her hands until not a speck of dirt appeared under her nails, Harry had moved on to frying the eggs. As Leila dried her hands on a dishtowel, Aunt Petunia walked Dudley into the kitchen covering his eyes to keep him from peeking at his presents. Dudley took after his father as far as body structure went and standing beside either of the Potter twins made him look even larger. Dudley walked with his hands out in front of him ready to snatch the first present he came into contact with.

Leaning against the kitchen peninsula, Leila watched as Aunt Petunia stopped Dudley in the middle of the kitchen before she removed her hands from his chubby face. Aunt Petunia beamed as Dudley scanned the room which was piled high with presents and photographs of him. With a look of disgust, he met Leila's gaze, but Leila could tell that she wasn't the cause of his disgust...this time. Leila turned toward Harry apprehensively. Neither of them were psychic, but both twins could predict what was about to happen next.

"How many are there?" Dudley questioned with a scrutinizing gaze as he looked around the room once more.

"Thirty-six!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed, clearly quite proud of what he was able to provide for his son. He then smiled in Dudley's direction before adding, "I counted them myself."

Dudley's face contorted once more as he slammed his hands down on the table causing the dishes to rattle. "Thirty-six? But last year-last year I had thirty-seven!"

"Well, some of them are quite a bit bigger this year." It was obvious that Uncle Vernon was trying to appease his son, but even Leila knew that wasn't going to work.

"I don't care how big they are!"

Leila could see Dudley physically shaking with anger. They had spoiled him so terribly that all Dudley ever wanted was more than he had. Honestly, sometimes Dudley make the Potter twins look like saints...not that Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon ever saw it that way.

Not wanting her son to get any angrier, Aunt Petunia wrapped her arms around Dudley before she said, "And we'll buy you two more presents when we're out today." She then kissed her son's cheek. "How's that popkin? Two more presents?"

"So then I'll have thirty-thirty-" Dudley was clearly struggling with the math. Leila whispered the answer under her breath, having been able to calculate the arithmetic in her head. Knowing that she would know the answer, Dudley narrowed his eyes at her and demanded the answer. "You. How many is that?"

Leila straightened her stance and bit her lip for a moment. For years she had been doing Dudley's math for him. He would steal her homework at night or copy off her test during class. The Potter girl looked to Aunt Petunia, who nodded her head for Leila to answer the question. With a sigh Leila answered, "Thirty-eight. Thirty-six plus two equals thirty-eight."

"Thirty-eight presents, sweetums," Aunt Petunia said rather cheerfully as she rubbed her son's shoulders and rubbed her cheek against his. "Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

Clearly thinking wasn't Dudley's strong suit, because he had to think for a moment before he dumbly nodded his head. Aunt Petunia then took him by the hand and walked him over to the kitchen table. He plopped down onto one of the chairs. Almost immediately, he began tearing into his presents. A racing bike, a video camera, a remote control aeroplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR were a few of the presents Dudley managed to unwrap. He hardly even looked at what he received before diving in for another present.

Leila knew better than to be jealous of her cousin, but she couldn't help but be jealous. She had never received that many presents total in her near eleven years of life. Not to mention that she hardly ever received anything decent. The best present she ever got was a pen from Grunnings, the place where Uncle Vernon worked. Usually, presents from the Dursleys included Dudley's smelly clothes or things they had taken from the neighbour's trash. The Potter twins weren't even good enough for Dudley's old broken toys. No, those were stored in Dudley's second bedroom and never touched again.

The phone rang and Aunt Petunia took the call in the other room. Leila wanted to eavesdrop on the conversation, but with Uncle Vernon carefully watching her, she opted instead to wash the pan Harry had finished using. Leila scoured the pan as Harry stood beside her with his arms folded across his chest as he watched Dudley mess around with some of his presents. When Aunt Petunia returned, she had a grave expression on her face. "Bad news, Vernon. Mrs Figg has broken her leg and she can't possibly take them."

Them. That's all they were. Them.

There was a moment of silence before chaos erupted. Dudley began shouting his dismay over the situation. Aunt Petunia tried to calm him as Uncle Vernon appeared to mull the situation over, clearly trying to figure a way out of their tight bind. "We could phone Marge?" he suggested.

Leila cringed at the thought. Aunt Marge hated them...despised them...no, she loathed them. Not to mention that she swore she would never watch the two of them after last time, which was completely Harry's fault, by the way. Thankfully, Aunt Petunia came to the same conclusion...well, except the Harry part. Their aunt probably didn't know that part.

"What about what's-her-name...your friend...Yvonne, is it?" Uncle Vernon suggested in desperation.

"She's on vacation in Majorca," Aunt Petunia snapped as if this was something Vernon should have known...nor should he have ever suggested such a thing as imposing her friends with the twins.

In the corner of her eye, Leila watched Harry take a step toward them before suggesting, "You could leave us here."

Leila tightly closed her eyes and shook her head. That was never going work. Clearly her brother didn't realize the careful and calculated process one must take to approach the Dursleys. Despite the fact that she was only ten...almost eleven, Leila knew that one had to make them think they had thought of the idea first. And judging from the look on Aunt Petunia's face, she was never going to agree to leave the twins behind now.

But Harry didn't understand his aunt's expression and he pushed the issue once more. Aunt Petunia then snarled something about finding the house in ruins if the twins were left unattended. While their aunt might have a point, it wasn't their fault things happened that neither of them could explain. They just happened. After a rather heated discussion between the Dursleys, it was decided that the Potter twins had to come along. This was mostly due to the fact that Piers Polkiss had shown up and had given them no time to find any other arrangement.

The first thing Piers did when he walked in was tug at one of Leila's braids. It made Dudley laugh, so Piers then yanked on the other one. Leila then hid behind Harry, using him as a shield between herself and Piers. She hated Piers probably even more than she hated Dudley...and she hated her cousin quite a bit. Once, the Potter twins had been dragged along to one of Piers' birthday parties and the boy pushed her off the pier. She had almost drowned in the bloody ocean because of that prat. Because of that event, Leila developed a fear of vast bodies of water...and drowning. So, she only hoped Dudley's birthday excursion didn't involve swimming.

As they headed outside to the car, Aunt Petunia tried to keep things upbeat for Dudley as Uncle Vernon pulled the Potter twins aside. He narrowed his eyes before he hissed, "I'm warning you two now. Any funny business, any at all, and you two won't have any meals for a week." Leila gulped before looking over to Harry who stared straight ahead over Uncle Vernon's shoulder. Without waiting for a response from the twins, Vernon gruffly said, "Get in."

The Potter twins climbed into the car and they were off to the zoo. Leila was stuck sitting between Piers and Harry. As per usual, Piers annoyed Leila: punching her arm, pulling on her braid, and other nasty things. Her classmates often teased Leila over Piers' incessant teasing of her, claiming that he fancied her; but she knew that he only did it because he liked the reaction he got from Dudley. Leila tried her best to ignore Piers and his antics, but by the end of the trip, she was practically seated on Harry's lap in her attempts to get away from the awful boy.

Once they were finally inside the zoo, they found many families crowded inside. Dudley pushed his way through the people and everyone else followed after him as he led them to a lady selling ice cream treats from a van at the entrance. The lady gave Dudley and Piers chocolate ice cream cones which they immediately began to devour. Before Uncle Vernon could get a price on the ice cream, the woman turned toward Harry and Leila and asked what they wanted. Leila looked up to Uncle Vernon, wondering how he was going to handle the situation. He looked rather perturbed, but reluctantly, he bought each of the twins a cheap lemon ice pop. Leila knew he didn't buy them because he wanted to. No, he bought the twins the treats because he wanted to appear normal to the lady. It was one of the few times in her life Leila was grateful the Dursleys tried so hard to be normal.

They didn't see the zoo in any sane fashion. No, they went in order of what Dudley wanted to see first, second, third, and so on. Leila enjoyed getting to see the animals, as she had only seen many of them in textbooks before, but also found herself watching the families. It made her jealous to see parents laughing with their children. To see parents hug or kiss their children. To see parents hold their child's hand so that they didn't get lost. It made her jealous to see the love between a parent and their child...something Leila had no recollection of ever experiencing. So, Leila reached for Harry's hand and held onto it. Harry looked at her oddly for a moment, but he didn't say anything. He just let his sister hold his hand.

When they came to the gorillas, Dudley and Piers pretended to fight like the animals in the cage. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and those around them found this highly amusing. Harry turned toward his sister and whispered, "Dudley actually looks like one of 'em."

Leila snorted at her brother's remark. Then out of nowhere, Piers came out of nowhere and yanked hard on one of Leila's braids. The Potter girl screamed in surprise which only made Piers and Dudley laugh harder. Even the crowd around them seemed to be joining in their laughter. But Leila was actually thankful when Aunt Petunia suggested that they keep moving to see more animals. Again, it wasn't because she actually wanted to actually see the animals. It was because Aunt Petunia feared some sort of scene that Leila could cause.

The koala exhibit was probably Leila's favourite. Not only was it her favourite animal, but she overheard Aunt Petunia tell Dudley that the koala had also been Grandmother Evans' favourite too. For once, Leila actually felt a connection to one of her relatives, despite the fact that Grandmother Evans was no longer living. Even Piers Polkiss and his hair-pulling antics couldn't ruin the joy the connection gave her.

After a morning that both Harry and Leila quite enjoyed, they ate lunch at the zoo restaurant. The twins were allowed to order something decent; cheap, but decent because once again, the Dursleys wanted to appear normal. And when Dudley threw one of his tantrums because there wasn't enough ice cream in his knickerbockers glory, Uncle Vernon let the twins finish what was left of the first one after ordering Dudley a new one. Leila couldn't remember the last time the Dursleys seemed so kind to them. Today seemed like one of the best days she'd had in a long time, but one should know better to think such things because that's when things usually start to go wrong. And things were about to go terribly wrong for the Potter twins.

When they had finished eating, the group headed to the reptile house. Just as they were about to step inside the building, Leila stopped suddenly and shook her head. She knew what kinds of things that building housed. Things much worse and even more terrifying than an already horrifying spider. She preferred to not give herself nightmares, so she opted to sit outside on the bench and wait. Harry tried to pull her inside with him because he didn't want to be left alone with the Dursleys and Piers, but Leila flat-out refused to go inside.

Leila could tell that Harry wasn't really happy with her as he went inside and she sat on the bench, but she knew her brother would get over it. For almost twenty minutes Leila sat outside contentedly swinging her legs and watching the families nearby. Some of the kids actually waved at her and Leila couldn't help but wave back. Leila sat there until Harry came running out of the building. She stood, thinking that they were going to leave, but Harry grabbed her hand and exclaimed breathlessly, "Leila, you gotta see this!"

"See what?" Leila groaned as Harry started to tug her arm.

"Just c'mon."

"Harry, I don't want to."

"Leila, you'll be fine," Harry groaned as he managed to make her budge a few inches. "I promise."

"But Harry, I said…" But Harry refused to listen to his sister's argument. Instead, he managed to get her moving before he dragged her inside the reptile house. As Harry led her through the doors inside, Leila shut her eyes because she didn't want to see the exhibits.

When Harry came to a halt, Leila's momentum caused her to fall forward into her brother which then caused her to fall backwards onto the floor. Feeling rather annoyed, Leila picked herself up and dusted the sand from her clothes as Harry took several steps closer to the Brazilian Boa Constrictor exhibit. Harry motioned for his sister to come closer but she firmly shook her head at the notion. So instead of moving closer to the exhibit, she stubbornly took several steps backward and stood there with her arms folded across her chest.

"Fine, watch from there then," Harry said before he turned back around to face the creepy looking snake.

"I'm waiting," Leila retorted rather impatiently trying to mask how uncomfortable she felt.

Leila kept her eyes focused on her brother, but whatever it was he wanted to show her, he didn't get to because Dudley pushed him out of the way. Dudley pressed his grubby hands and face against the glass as Harry glared at him from the floor. That was when everything seemed to go wrong. One minute the glass was there. The next...it was gone. Leila wasn't sure how it happened, but when the glass disappeared Dudley fell headfirst into the water of the display. Her cousin's tumble surprised her, but the large boa constrictor on the loose terrified her. Leila screamed as she watched the snake slither close to Harry. For a moment, Leila thought the snake was going to eat her brother. Not wanting to witness that, Leila closed her eyes and began to run in the opposite direction. She knew she should help him, but she just couldn't.

Bumping into people as she ran with her eyes closed, Leila eventually found herself pushed to the floor once more. Leila's eyes opened as the sound of Aunt Petunia's shrill screams. The sight she witnessed was shocking, but also quite amusing to a ten year old: the glass for the exhibit had returned and Dudley was on display inside. For a moment, Leila forgot about the snake as she watched Dudley and Aunt Petunia both pound franticly on the glass from opposite sides. It wasn't until she heard Harry's laughter that she remembered the snake.

Apparently the snake hadn't eaten Harry because he was sitting several yards away from her laughing. Leila then looked for the snake, but it must have slithered away because it wasn't in the building and there were shrieks and screams outside. She wanted to be angry at her brother for dragging her into this mess, but the sight of Dudley on display was too entertaining. How often does one get to see their nasty cousin in such a predicament? Almost never. But the amusement was short lived when Uncle Vernon yanked Leila up by her ear before walking a few feet and grabbing Harry by the collar of his shirt. He was clearly angry, but Leila didn't understand why he was so angry at them. What happened couldn't possibly be their fault...right?

Harry and Leila sat outside on the bench for twenty minutes before Dudley finally emerged from the reptile house draped with several blankets and towels. While he might have been partly traumatized, it was clear that Dudley was escalating the situation further on purpose. All because he liked the attention. Dudley walked between his parents, who both had their arms wrapped around him as Piers and the director of the zoo accompanied them as well.

The director brought all of them to his office where they stayed for over an hour as he attempted to calm Aunt Petunia's nerves. The man brought tea for the adults and biscuits for the children. Uncle Vernon was quick to intervene before the tray of biscuits even made its way to the Potter twins. So Piers and Dudley got the entire tray to themselves. Leila bit her bottom lip in frustration and crossed her arms. She didn't understand why Uncle Vernon was acting so foul toward them. The only thing she could rationalize was that nothing ever managed to make sense with the Dursleys as far as the Potters were concerned.

Leila sat quietly beside Harry, with her head resting on his shoulder as they continued to wait. Just when things seemed to be settled, Uncle Vernon would start up again about suing the zoo for what had happened. The director would then respond trying to appease the Dursleys. The man even went so far as to offer them all free memberships for a year. All of them. Leila sighed. She knew that even if Uncle Vernon did accept the offer that there was no way she and Harry were ever going to be allowed back. Their uncle was more likely to sell the tickets than to ever let the Potter twins make use of them.

When it was finally time to go home, Dudley was allowed to sit in the front seat while Aunt Petunia took his spot in the back. The woman turned a blind eye toward Piers, who continued his favourite sport of poking and prodding Leila. The only comfort Leila could find was when Harry reached for her hand and held onto it during Piers' attack.

Uncle Vernon remained surprisingly calm...until Piers was home. Once Piers was out of the car, Uncle Vernon waved at Mrs Polkiss with a fake smile on his face as he pulled away. Then the tirade began. Most of it didn't require the Potter twins to speak. They just had to listen and occasionally nod or shake their heads as Vernon watched them through the rearview mirror. But once they got home, all bets were off.

The Potter twins were barely out of the car before Uncle Vernon snaked his hands around each of them and dragged them inside the house. Aunt Petunia followed behind them coddling Dudley. Once inside, Aunt Petunia and Dudley went straight upstairs while the others remained in the hall. Leila swallowed hard as she tightly clung to Harry's arm. Uncle Vernon looked absolutely livid as he hissed, "I demand an explanation at once!"

Leila wrapped her hands tighter around Harry's arm. He recognized that he was going to have to be the one to answer so he stood a little straighter before answering, "I don't know what happened. Honest."

Uncle Vernon's gaze then turned toward Leila and his eyes narrowed even more. Leila just shrugged her shoulders, unable to vocalize a response because she was so intimidated. Her uncle reached to grab her when Harry forced Leila behind him, to protect her and responded, "One minute the glass was there and then it was gone. It was like magic."

Those weren't the right words to say. The twins watched as Uncle Vernon's eyes grew wild. Harry's grip on his sister tightened as they watched their uncle shake, too angry for words. He swung open the door to their cupboard. First, he pushed Harry inside. Leila came tumbling next, smacking her head on the door frame. Tears stung her eyes as Harry pulled her further inside before Uncle Vernon literally shut the door on her. Seconds after she was safely on the bed, crying softly, the door slammed shut and Uncle Vernon locked it from the outside. Harry's arms wrapped tightly around his sister and she clung to him as she started to cry.

Suddenly, the grate opened. Uncle Vernon's beady eyes were visible through the slits. "There's no such thing as magic!" he hissed venomously before slamming the grate shut once again.

And then there was darkness in the cupboard under the stairs.


	3. Letters from Hogwarts

Leila lay on her stomach on the bed in the cupboard bedroom. She was reading a book that she had conveniently "forgotten" to return to the school library. She had just wanted to keep a book to read over the summer holiday because she wasn't sure exactly how long she and Harry were going to be punished for the boa constrictor incident...that no one dared to mention again. Not that she had anything to do with that incident, but the golden rule of the Dursley household was if one Potter was in trouble, they both were. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia often claimed that it was only fair that way, But after living with the Dursleys for as long as they had, they knew that things were never fair asfar as the Potter twins were concerned.

Harry and Leila were well into their summer holiday before they were ungrounded. This had been just enough time for Dudley to break many of his birthday presents and then discard them in his second bedroom. The bedroom, still larger than the Potter twins' cupboard, which was designed specifically for his extra junk. Leila sometimes wondered how normal it was for kids to have a second bedroom for their belongings, but she didn't know any other children well enough to ask. The only other kid Leila ever talked to was Harry, who would occasionally sneak into the other room when no one was looking to play. Leila couldn't bring herself to do such a thing...unless her brother forced her.

With a sigh, Leila rolled onto her back and rested the book on her stomach before she turned to the next page. Moments later, Harry rushed into the cupboard and slammed the door shut behind him. He was breathing hard as he sat there, still holding tightly to the door handle from the inside. Leila looked at him curiously as she set her book down beside her. Harry told her what was wrong before she could even ask, "They're here."

"You've got to be kidding me," Leila groaned.

"Does it look like I'm kidding you?"

"They have the absolute worst timing. Just when we finally get ungrounded."

"Probably seems like the perfect time to them."

Leila groaned in frustration as the sound of the front door opening echoed through the hall. She backed herself further into the corner as she and Harry both listened carefully to the activity outside the cupboard. Judging from the voices, Dudley had brought his big and stupid friends home from the park with him. From the sound of things, there were five of them out there: Dudley (obviously), Piers, Malcolm, Dennis, and Gordon. And of course, the boys' favourite activity was to antagonize and torture the Potter twins.

A fist banged against the door causing it to rattle before Dudley taunted, "You can't hide."

"We know you're in there," Piers added before pausing for a moment. "Both of you."

Leila could practically imagine the smirk on Piers' stupid face on the other side of the door and the thought made her shudder. She then turned toward her brother, "Now what?" she whispered.

"You know what," Harry sighed and Leila slowly nodded her head. They were going to split up and make a run for it. It was their only chance. The Potter twins had done this a time or two. Usually, Dudley would take two of the boys and chase after Harry while Piers would take one boy and chase after Leila.

Leila sighed. She could hardly wait for the day when Piers and Dudley attended Uncle Vernon's alma mater Smeltings. At least she wouldn't have to see as much of them because she and Harry would be attending the local public school: Stonewall High. It wasn't special in any way at all and nor would it cost the Dursleys any extra money. This was very appealing to the Dursleys, but it was also appealing to Leila because maybe, just maybe, she'd finally be able to make a friend or two since Dudley wouldn't be there to tattle on her all the time.

The door handle jiggled again. Slowly exhaling, Leila crawled closer to Harry because she knew what came next. The Potter twins plan of attack never changed and yet the boys outside were too thick to figure that out. "On the count of three," Harry whispered to his sister, whom he could see in the corner of his eye, trying to calm herself. She slowly nodded her head. "One."

"Two," Leila whispered back.

And together they both counted, "Three."

Harry twisted the door handle and the door slowly opened, revealing Dudley and his thugs. Leila gulped at the sight of the big boys who looked at the Potter twins as if they were fresh meat, just begging to be eaten. She reached over and grabbed her brother's hand thankful that he was the braver of the two of them in situations like this. When it came down to it, Leila was all talk and Harry was the one to take action. Together though, it seemed like they completed each other. Leila was the bark and Harry was the bite. She was the smoke and he was the fire. But right now, what mattered was the issue at hand: Dudley and his ugly thugs.

Dudley's friend Gordon took a step closer to the twins. "We heard Dudley got into Smeltings," the boy boasted.

"Yeah, and that you two weren't smart enough," Dennis added.

Something inside Leila snapped. Coming off far braver than she actually felt, Leila retorted, "I don't recall hearing about either of you two making it either." The boys' eyes widened in shock at Leila's comeback, which truthfully she regretted the second it flew out of her mouth. She wished she could take it back.

But Harry was quick in coming to her aid. "They probably weren't ugly enough," the Potter boy responded with a chuckle. Leila would have laughed if she wasn't too petrified over what might happen next.

The thugs had to take a moment to process Harry's response before Piers hit the trim around the door and growled, "You'll pay for that, Potter!"

"They stuff people's heads in the toilets at Stonewall," Gordon added taking a step closer toward the cupboard.

"Know from experience, do you?" Harry quipped, causing Leila to accidentally dig her fingers into his hand.

"No! But you will!"

"Let's go upstairs and practice," Dudley interrupted looking between the twins as if he were debating which one should go first.

"No thanks," Harry retorted. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it-it might be sick."

It took the boys a few moments to catch on to Harry's comeback, giving the Potter twins just enough time to scurry past them and run for their lives. Leila ran for the front door while Harry ran down the hall, into the kitchen, and out the back door. Just as they had planned, they were forcing Dudley's gang to break up. Once she was out the front door, Leila turned right and ran across the grass. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed that Piers and Dennis were following after her. She started to panic on the inside. Now, it wasn't only about outrunning them. It was about outsmarting them.

Once Leila rounded the side of the house, she jumped headfirst into the bushes that ran along the side of the house. She made sure that she couldn't be seen and then she held her breath and didn't move. Moments later the boys ran right by her, just as she had hoped they would. Leila began to breathe normally as she fidgeted a bit causing the leaves to rustle. She knew she was going to have to stay there for the time being until the boys got bored of trying to find them.

As Leila sat there, she worried about her brother. What if he didn't stay hidden? What if he hadn't stuck to the plan decided to fight back against them? Honestly, the plan was almost foolproof, but knowing her brother, he was bound to try anything to keep the bullies away from her. She loved her brother, but sometimes he could be a bit too overprotective. Leila just hoped that today wasn't one of those times because honestly: it wasn't worth the risk.

After nearly an hour of hiding in the bush, Leila could hear Dudley and his friends talking about one of their favourite computer games. Leila took this as her cue that they had gotten bored, so she went back to her cupboard where Harry was supposed to meet her. She tiptoed through the front door and back inside her cupboard. Her brother wasn't there, she picked up her book once again and picked up right where she left off until he finally came back.

The next morning, Harry and Leila were awakened by a terrible stench wafting from the kitchen. Whatever it was, Leila just hoped she didn't have to eat it. Rather reluctantly, the twins left the confines of their cupboard. They entered the kitchen just as Aunt Petunia was snapping photographs of Dudley in his ridiculous looking Smeltings uniform. Leila's gut reaction was to laugh, but she didn't want to get into trouble, so she covered her mouth to hide the smile that threatened to expose her.

Harry turned to look at the stove where Aunt Petunia was boiling something. He nudged Leila's arm before whispering, "It smells worse than the last time you cooked."

"Shut it, Harry," Leila whispered as she rolled her eyes at her brother.

Aunt Petunia pushed the twins out of her way as she walked back over to the tub of water on the stove. Leila stood on her tippytoes to get a glimpse inside the tub, but she was still too short to get a glimpse inside. Harry looked to her but she just shrugged her shoulders. With a sigh, Harry turned toward Aunt Petunia and asked, "What's in there?"

"School uniforms," Aunt Petunia snapped. "I wasn't going to pay an arm and a leg for you two. So I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things."

"Even for Leila?" Harry asked. Leila had been thinking the same thing, but she knew better than to question her aunt, unlike her brother.

"Yes, even for her. Now shoo! No more questions from either of you." Aunt Petunia pointed the spoon she was using to stir at Harry when Leila grabbed hold of his shirt sleeve and dragged him away. She knew that he wanted to say something more, but it wasn't worth it...and Leila didn't want to get grounded...again.

The Potter twins walked over to the table and sat down. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were already seated and admiring Dudley's new Smeltings stick. The two Dursley men shared a look of glee, which somewhat scared Leila. They were up to something. It wasn't until she was whacked against the shin with the Dudley's special stick that she figured it out. Leila screamed out loud and her uncle glared at her before he encourage Dudley to take a whack at Harry. Harry didn't scream like she did, but Leila could tell that the blow had caused him some pain.

After the fourth time Dudley struck her, Leila kindly asked to him to "Please, stop." But Uncle Vernon simply encouraged Dudley to keep going as he returned to his morning paper. Leila tried to remain as composed as Harry was, but each blow seemed to hurt more and more. Just when Leila thought she could endure no more as the tears stung at her eyes, she was saved by the sound of the mail slot clicking and letters flopping onto the doormat in the hall.

"Go get the mail, Dudders," Uncle Vernon said from behind his paper.

Dudley didn't like being told what to do. "Make one of them go get it," he ordered his father while looking between the Potter twins.

"Get the mail, boy." Their uncle lowered his paper enough to glare at Harry from over the top edge. Once he made eye contact with Harry, he nodded toward the door. "Go on now."

Harry groaned before he retorted, "Make Dudley go get it."

"Don't make me tell you twice, boy." The older man then turned toward his son. "Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley."

Leila stood up and started to announce, "Fine, I'll go…" when Harry quickly jumped out of his chair just before Dudley's stick loudly cracked against the leg of the chair...where Harry had been. Leila blinked slowly as she watched her brother run into the hall before Dudley poked her on the back of her knee. The Potter girl squealed as she collapsed to the floor in a heap. Her head smacked against the leg of the table, causing her to wince. She felt her head for any blood. Thankfully there wasn't any, but there would definitely be a bruise there tomorrow to match the other bruises given to her from Dudley's stupid stick.

After climbing back onto her chair, Leila rubbed at her head. It hurt like hell, but there was nothing she could do about it. Dudley smirked at her from across the table. Leila pushed her chair back a few inches from the table before she curled up into a ball to try and protect herself from the next attack.

When Harry finally returned he looked to be thoroughly examining the mail. Discreetly, he dropped an envelope into Leila's lap before he took a few more steps toward Uncle Vernon. Leila looked to her brother quizzically, but he was too preoccupied to notice her look. So she focused her eyes on the envelope, actually addressed to her, in her lap. The envelope looked very old-fashioned. It was very thick and heavy, like it was made of some sort of yellowish parchment. The address was quite curious. It wasn't the emerald green ink that caught her attention. No, it was the address itself:

Miss L. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Leila was just about to tear into the envelope when Dudley decided to tattle on them. "Dad! Dad! Harry and Leila have letters!"

Since Harry was standing right beside Uncle Vernon, the older man snatched Harry's letter first to examine it. This gave Leila time to slip beneath the table with her letter. She heard Harry argue with their uncle to return him his letter as she turned her envelope around so that she could open it. There was a purple wax seal on the back with a coat of arms bearing four animals and a large letter H. As Uncle Vernon wailed for Aunt Petunia Leila attempted to break the seal. Just when she had it broken, two bulky arms reached under the table for her middle. With wide eyes, Leila crawled away from Uncle Vernon when another set of hands locked around her ankles.

Aunt Petunia pulled her out from under the table as Leila scrambled to finally open the letter. It was for her. She should at least be able to see it. Leila managed to catch a glimpse of one word: Hogwarts. Suddenly, Uncle Vernon snatched the letter from her hands as Aunt Petunia held her down. "Please! It's mine!" Leila plead, but they ignored her...as usual.

Leila couldn't let this go. So, she, Harry, and Dudley all demanded to see the contents of the strange letters. The three children ran in circles around the adults trying to get a peek at the letters. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had enough and tossed the three of them from the kitchen. Aunt Petunia dragged Leila out by the arm and Uncle Vernon took hold of both boys by the scruffs of their necks. The three of them were tossed into the hallway and the kitchen door was slammed shut as the children scrambled to their feet.

For a moment, Leila sat there in shock. She wasn't sure what was more surprising: she had gotten a letter or the fact that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia actually didn't give Dudley his way. Honestly, both were quite surprising. It didn't take the boys long before they were both fighting to see which one of them would be able to listen through the keyhole. Harry shoved Dudley and then Dudley shoved Harry. Boys. They could be idiots.

Leila rolled her eyes at the boys' stupidity before she quietly crawled into the sitting room, which was connected to the dining room...which was connected to the kitchen. Really, boys could be quite thick sometimes. She crawled across the floor much like a mouse darting away from an angry housewife with a broom. When she was safely concealed behind the loveseat she stopped crawling and held her breath hoping that she hadn't been noticed by her aunt and uncle. After staying still for a few seconds and no one grabbed her, she assumed she was safe. Slowly she opened her eyes and began to breathe normally as she listened to the conversation from the kitchen.

"They've got to be watching us-spying on us," Uncle Vernon hissed as the sound of his footsteps paced the linoleum floor of the kitchen.

"It's the only explanation," Aunt Petunia mumbled. "I mean how else would they know where the twins sleep?"

"Following us, they are. This is a clear violation of our privacy! These ruddy people…"

"Maybe we should write them. We could tell them that…"

"No!" There was a moment of silence, even from Uncle Vernon's pacing, before he continued again. "We'll-we'll just ignore it. We won't give them a blasted answer. Yes, that's exactly what we'll do: nothing. We'll do nothing!"

"But these people..."

"I will not tolerate their kind in this house, Petunia! We swore when we took them in that we'd put a stop to all this rubbish and that's exactly what I plan on doing!"

Leila's brow furrowed. Aunt Petunia's tone made it sound like she was familiar with these Hogwarts people and clearly Uncle Vernon didn't like whoever they were either. But why would people that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon despised be sending letters to her and Harry? How did they know where they slept? It seemed like the more Leila found out, more questions were forming than answers being given.

The Potter girl hadn't even noticed the adults' conversation had come to a lull until she saw Aunt Petunia looking straight at her. Her aunt's expression was one of surprise and anger. Leila pulled herself back behind the loveseat to hide, hoping that maybe, just maybe her aunt hadn't seen her. Within a few moments, Aunt Petunia's hand snaked around Leila's arm as she yanked her up from behind the loveseat. "What do you think you're doing?" Aunt Petunia hissed.

"N-nothing," Leila stammered.

"Get. Out." Aunt Petunia pushed Leila toward the hall. "Sneaking around just like your blasted father."

At the mention of her father, Leila froze. Slowly, she turned back to look at her aunt whose hand was covering her face. Never once had Aunt Petunia intentionally made mention of her father. Quickly, Leila assessed the risk of getting into more trouble. Determining that she was already in deep and it probably couldn't get any deeper, she took a step closer to her aunt. Leila gulped before she asked barely above a whisper, "What about my father?"

Aunt Petunia slowly looked over her hands at Leila. For a moment, Leila thought that maybe she had made a breakthrough with her aunt, when Harry walked into the sitting room. He was obviously trying to rescue her, but Leila wasn't so sure she needed saving anymore. Harry grabbed his sister's hand. "C'mon, Leils," he said. "Let's go to our cupboard...oops, I mean our bedroom." It was obvious Harry had heard Aunt Petunia's concern earlier, but Leila watched as Aunt Petunia's face began to contort in anger. Immediately recognizing that Harry had made the wrong decision, Leila ran from the room, Harry following quickly behind her. Just in time too because just as the twins found sanctuary in their cupboard, something from the sitting room smashed against the wall and shattered as Aunt Petunia released a frustrated scream.

Leila crawled to the far corner of the bed and folded her arms over her chest. "What was that for?" Leila hissed at her brother. "She was going to tell me about Dad."

"No she wasn't," Harry scoffed. "And if she was, she'd only tell you lies."

"That's better than nothing," Leila muttered to herself before she rested her head on the pillow and turned her back to her brother. Tears started to fall down Leila's cheeks. She wanted to know something...anything about her parents. Now, all she knew was that they died in a car crash and that apparently, her father used to sneak around.

Harry crawled over to his sister and gently rubbed her arm. Surprisingly, Leila turned toward him and snuggled in close beside him as she continued to cry softly. "I-I'm sorry," Harry told her. "It's going to get better. I promise."

"But what if it never gets better? What if it's like this forever?"

Wrapping his arms tighter around his sister, he gently rocked her until she fell asleep. The Potter twins remained unbothered by the Dursleys. Instead, the only noises heard from them were their footsteps stomping up and down the stairs and the sound of hammering. Hours later, when Leila was awake again, a sharp rap came at the door. Leila looked to the door and then up to her brother. Harry just shrugged.

"You didn't lock it….this time," Leila said to whoever was on the other side of the door.

The sound of muttering could be heard from the other side of the door before it opened and Uncle Vernon revealed himself. He squeezed his way into the cupboard and plopped himself down on the Potter twins' bed, trapping them inside the closet. Leila sat up a little straighter and folded her arms across her chest. She wasn't quite sure how to respond or how Uncle Vernon was going to proceed. He sat there for a few minutes in silence before Harry interrupted it. "Where're our letters?" Harry asked.

"What letters?" Uncle Vernon questioned, clearly failing at his attempt to play dumb on the situation.

Leila narrowed her eyes at her uncle before she added, "The ones addressed to us."

"Must've-must've been addressed to you two by mistake. No, worries, took care of 'em. Burned 'em."

"It wasn't a mistake," Harry said as he narrowed his eyes. "They had our cupboard on them."

"Silence!" Uncle Vernon looked to Harry with venom in his eyes and his hand raised. He seemed to gather his wit and instead slammed his fist against the wall instead. He closed his eyes and regained control over his temper before he spoke again. "Now, about the room, Petunia and I have been talking. We think that you're both getting a little big for this cupboard. So, we'll be giving you both Dudley's second bedroom, to share."

"Why?" both Harry and Leila questioned.

"Out of the goodness of our hearts," Uncle Vernon lied through gritted teeth.

Leila muttered the word, "Liar." But she knew better than to ask more questions. Her last interaction with Aunt Petunia was proof of that. The thought of the vase shattering against the wall behind her made Leila tightly close her eye and cling to her brother for a moment. He must have figured out not to question it for once. Either that or he was too angry or confused to say anything more.

Uncle Vernon told the twins to gather their things and then head up to Dudley's second bedroom, which would now be referred to as the Potter twins new bedroom. Leila packed up the very few items she actually owned into a tatty rucksack and then she waited for Harry. Together, they ascended the stairs to their new bedroom. Leila couldn't help but wonder if was some sort of trick...something that the Dursleys might hold over their heads, something that accepting would cause them to get into more trouble. Yet still, they obeyed Uncle Vernon.

Once they were outside the room, Harry turned the doorknob to the room and pushed the door open. Dudley's belongings were still scattered across the room. The only noticeable change to the room was the bunk bed in the corner. That must have been the reason for Uncle Vernon's hammering earlier. He had been assembling a bunk bed for the two of them.

"It's not that much better," Leila sighed as she took a step into the room before she tripped over one of Dudley's broken toys. Harry quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back into a standing position.

Harry nodded his head before saying, "I think I'd rather be back in the cupboard."

"Not me." Leila replied. Harry raised an eyebrow at his sister and she simply responded with the word, "Spiders." Leila shivered as if there were spiders crawling over her before she pretended to shake them off. She then bit her bottom lip and looked to the bunk bed and then to her brother.

Without even saying anything, Harry darted toward the beds. He clearly wanted to be the first to claim one. Leila tried to follow after him, but she tripped over one of Dudley's broken remote control cars. She fell to the floor in a heap. Before she was even to her feet again, Harry had claimed the bottom bunk as his own. Leila scrambled to get to her feet before running and jumping onto the bottom bunk with her brother. She crawled so that she sat directly on his stomach, being sure to give him the sad, puppy-dog eyes that worked so well on him.

But not this time. "Geroff," Harry grunted as he tried to push Leila from him.

"How about you," Leila argued right back.

"I got here first."

"You cheated."

"I did not. I got here first, fair and square."

"But Harry, I might fall off the top bunk." Leila stuck her bottom lip out to try and add a little dramatics to her situation. She innocently batted her eyes toward her brother. "You wouldn't want me to fall, would you?"

Harry responded with, "Then don't fall." Seemed fairly simple enough to him.

"Harry, you know I can't help it that I don't stay still. I thrash and kick."

"Which is exactly why I'm glad we don't have to share a bed anymore."

"Harry."

"Leila," Harry mimicked his sister's expression. Leila narrowed her eyes at him before he continued. "First born. First choice."

"I hate you," Leila muttered playfully.

"You'll get over it."

"No I…" Leila was interrupted by a piercing scream that echoed through the house. It was Dudley and clearly he was upset about something. Leila looked down to her brother before she whispered, "That can't be good."

Judging from Dudley's screams, he had probably just found out that he no longer had a second bedroom and worse yet, the Potter twins had been given his second bedroom.

With a sigh, Leila rolled off her brother before she carefully climbed up to the top bunk. It was rather difficult because there was no ladder, so she had to hoist herself up. By the time she finally reached the bed, Leila vowed that she was never getting down ,especially after how much work it took getting up.

When darkness fell, Leila curled up with the tatty blanket and flat pillow that were on the bed as Harry did the same on the bunk below his sister. Leila watched as the shadows danced across the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. This was the first night in a bed on her own. Even when the twins had spent the night at Mrs Figg's house, the Potter twins had to share a bed. Granted, it was a much bigger bed, but they had still been forced to share. As much as she hated to admit it, Leila missed the sense of security from sharing a bed with her brother. He had always been just a kick away.

She felt rather pathetic. All those years she had longed to get out of that blasted cupboard and into a space of her own, yet now she almost wished she could return to the cupboard. Leila listened to the sounds of the night. She could hear Dudley crying in his sleep next door, Uncle Vernon's loud snore, but one familiar sound was missing: Harry's gentle snores. Leila propped herself on her elbow before she whispered her brother's name into the darkness, "Harry."

"Leila?" Harry responded.

"Can you sleep?" The answer to her question seemed so obvious, yet she asked it anyway-just to hear her brother's voice.

"No," was all he responded.

"It's all a bit strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Harry, can I-I.."

Harry recognized what his sister was trying to tell him, even if she couldn't voice it for herself. "Come on down," he told her.

A feeling relief flooded over her as she picked up her pillow and tossed it down onto Harry's bed. Slowly, she let herself inch off the bed. Harry managed to grab hold of her legs and help her onto his bed. Leila situated herself into her usual place beside her brother before she snuggled under the blanket. She sighed contentedly before she closed her eyes and fell asleep, knowing her brother was right beside her.

If Leila had thought things couldn't have gotten any stranger at the Dursleys, she was wrong. Letters continued to bombarde number four Privet Drive for the rest of the week. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon kept an annoyingly close watch on the twins. So much so, that if the Potter twins even came close to a letter it was immediately ripped away before they could even read the contents inside. Leila especially hated being under Aunt Petunia's watchful eye. It made living at number four Privet Drive ten times worse...something Leila had never imagined could get any worse.

One time, Harry had tried to distract Aunt Petunia so that Leila could sneak hers. Harry made it very obvious that he was going after his letter so that Aunt Petunia would chase after him. Leila then discreetly grabbed hers. She had been so close to opening it, but then she quite literally ran into Dudley. His grubby paws grabbed onto the letter and ripped it from Leila's hands. Dudley had been so excited about snatching the letter that he squealed in delight. This alerted Aunt Petunia who ran to her son and tore the letter from his hands, with Harry's letter in her hands. Dudley began to scream as Leila sighed and sat down on the stairs. It had been the perfect plan...she had come up with it; but leave it to her blasted clumsiness to ruin it.

By Sunday, no less that fifty letters had arrived for each of the twins and yet the Potters twins were thwarted every time from even getting a glimpse of information. Both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were clearly on edge over the whole situation...whatever the situation actually was, Leila hadn't a clue. She could only guess that it had something to do with Hogwarts.

The Dursleys and the Potters were gathered in the sitting room while Dudley's television programs played. Neither Harry nor Leila wanted to be there, but they always had to be accompanied by a Dursley...except for when they slept Uncle Vernon seemed almost happier than he had been in days as he demanded that the Potter twins bring him some biscuits and tea. Despite the order, the twins were actually grateful for a short reprieve from the relatives. Even if it was only to the kitchen.

The twins spent a few extra moments than necessary in the kitchen before they reluctantly returned to the sitting room with what Uncle Vernon requested. Harry carried a tray of biscuits while Leila had a hot cup of tea in her hands. Uncle Vernon snatched a biscuit from the tray as Leila set the tea down on a saucer. Once Leila was upright again, Harry elbowed her as Uncle Vernon took a bite of the biscuit. She looked to him as he nodded toward the window. Leila's eyes widened. An owl. There was an owl perched outside the window.

Normally one wouldn't think so much about a single owl, but they had an unreasonable number of owls lately. Owls of many different breeds and colours. Leila suddenly blinked as another owl swooped in front of the window. Making sure that Uncle Vernon wasn't looking, Harry raised a finger to his mouth motioning his sister to be quiet. Leila nodded her head has Harry set the tray down and walked toward the windows for a better look. It was Leila's turn to distract the Dursleys….or at least Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia was busy with her cross-stitching and Dudley was glued to the television.

"I-Is the tea to your liking, Uncle Vernon?" Leila asked her uncle.

Uncle Vernon picked up the cup and took a sip. As he did so, Leila kept an eye on her brother as he pulled back the filmy white curtain and looked out the window. Leila could also see outside better. She tried to keep her composure as the sight of more than a hundred owls perched in various positions up and down Privet Drive, but centered on number four.

"I suppose this will do, girl," Uncle Vernon stated disrupting Leila from her thoughts. Leila nodded her head vigorously when Aunt Petunia suddenly looked up from her cross-stitching and spotted the owls. The older woman didn't say anything, but you could visibly see how uncomfortable she was with all the attention being drawn to their normal lives. Harry looked at Leila over his shoulder and noticed his aunt before he dropped the curtain and walked back toward them.

"Fine day Sunday," Uncle Vernon continued with a slight cackle to his voice. "Fine day. And why's that Dudley?"

Their cousin was too busy sneaking a biscuit from the tray to answer his father's question. So Harry answered for Dudley, "There's no post on Sunday?"

"Right you are, Harry. No post on Sunday." Uncle Vernon looked like a giddy school girl as he bounced in his armchair. "No blasted letters today. No sir! No bl-" It all happened so fast that the next thing Leila knew, an envelope smacked Uncle Vernon in the face. It must have come whizzing down the chimney.

Harry and Leila looked to each other for a moment before the both lunged for the letter. Just then, the room began to shake. The two dozen pictures of Dudley in the room rattled and the fine china began to shake. Aunt Petunia looked on in horror as Uncle Vernon tried to kick the Potter twins away from the letter he snatched. That was when hundreds, if not thousands, of letters erupted from the fireplace. The letters began to cover every surface in the room. Harry and Leila abandoned their plan to snatch the letter from Uncle Vernon and jumped to their feet to catch one of the letters.

Dudley crawled onto his mother's lap in fear as the twins fought against Uncle Vernon to grab a letter. Their uncle was playing very good defence against them, but he was no football goalie. While Harry continued to battle Uncle Vernon in the air, Leila lunged to the floor to grab a letter. Both twins eventually managed to get their hands on an envelope before they pulled a move they were all-too-familiar with: splitting up.

This time Leila ran to the backdoor while Harry ran to the front. Uncle Vernon got up and chased Harry probably faster than he had ever run in his life. Aunt Petunia pushed Dudley from her lap and followed after Leila. While Dudley's screams and the sound of rushing letter filled the room, Leila turned the knob on the back door. It was locked. As Leila took a moment to unlock the door, Aunt Petunia caught up with her.

The older woman firmly grasped Leila's arm. Knowing that either way she was going to get into trouble, Leila mustered to put up a fight. Being trapped into a corner seemed to be the only time Leila ever attempted to fight back. Leila started kicking, attempting to keep Aunt Petunia at bay, but instead, the poor girl ended up kicking her foot through the glass pane of the French door. She howled as the glass cut at her ankle, but Aunt Petunia took the opportunity to snatch the envelope from her niece.

Tears sprang from Leila's eyes as she pulled up her pant leg to reveal the deep scratch on her leg. While it hurt, it wasn't even close to being the worst injury she had ever received. Having no patience for the matter, Aunt Petunia pulled Leila by the arm out of the kitchen and toward the hall. But to Aunt Petunia's surprise, letters were now exploding from the once bolted-up mail slot. The older woman gasped at the sight, giving Leila a moment to wriggle away. Leila had hobbled no more than a few steps when Uncle Vernon caught her by her hair, which hung down her back.

Leila screamed and fell to the floor, landing on a pile of letters. Aunt Petunia knelt down and pinned her niece's arms to the ground as Uncle Vernon held Harry in somewhat of a chokehold position. Dudley simply stood there in shock as his mother looked to his father frantically while the letters continued to pour into the house.

"We're going away!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "Far away!"

"Mummy and Daddy have gone mad!" Dudley gasped as he dragged his fingers through his hair causing him to look just as deranged as his parents.

"In the car in five minutes!" Uncle Vernon barked! "No arguments!"

"But Leila's leg," Harry argued having caught sight of the blood trailing down his sister's leg, staining her white socks.

"Petunia will grab the first aid kit." Uncle Vernon looked to his wife who slowly nodded her head before releasing Leila.

Uncle Vernon carefully supervised as the Potter twins packed their rucksacks. The only time he looked away from them was when he swatted the back of Dudley's head for trying to pack his VCR, television, and computer into his rucksack. It didn't take Harry and Leila long to pack because they hadn't ever really unpacked after their move from the cupboard. When Uncle Vernon noticed that the Potter twins were purposely stalling, he grabbed hold of them and dragged them down the stairs and outside to the car.

Five minutes later, they were on the road. Dudley was still sulking over not being allowed his electronics while Lelia propped her leg up on the front seat so Aunt Petunia could bandage it. Leila closed her eyes as Aunt Petunia attempted to wipe the blood off before she wrapped cause around the wound. Harry told her she could look again before Leila carefully brought her foot to the floor.

Leila snuggled close to her brother before he asked where they were going. Neither Uncle Vernon nor Aunt Petunia answered. Instead, they just drove...and drove. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn as if he was trying to lose someone who was tailing them. Leila would occasionally look out the back window to see if anyone was following them, but she never spotted the same car twice.

Even after they reached the outskirts of the city, Uncle Vernon continued to drive until they were almost out of gasoline. So, they were forced to stop. But Leila mused that even if they hadn't been low on gasoline, they would have stopped soon anyway to cease Dudley's cries of hunger. So, Dudley followed his father inside to get some food while Uncle Vernon paid for the gasoline.

"How's the leg?" Harry whispered to his sister.

"It hurts a bit, but I'll be fine," Leila responded as she shifted in the seat to take up some of the space Dudley has previously occupied. "I've been hurt worse, you know."

Harry nodded his head acknowledging Leila's truth, although her brother couldn't hide his frustration. It wasn't fair what they had been through at their young age, but there wasn't really a way out. No, they were stuck in this terrible situation until they were of age which was still years from happening. Getting out. That was the light at the end of Leila's tunnel. She would endure whatever the Dursleys threw at her as long as she could make it to that light.

As Uncle Vernon walked back to the car with Dudley trailing behind him, still whining about food, a man came running toward him with two letters in his hands. The strange man asked if there was a Harry and Leila Potter. Uncle Vernon's eyes widened in horror before he snatched the letters, ripped them in half, and forcefully threw them to the ground. The stranger looked on in confusion as Uncle Vernon tossed the bag of food to Dudley before he got in the car and slammed his door shut behind him.

Once Dudley was seated in the backseat again, he examined the food in the bag. He began to wail. Clearly, Dudley hadn't gotten a say in the food options because he was crying over stale cornflakes and tinned tomatoes. Surprisingly, neither Aunt Petunia nor Uncle Vernon gave into Dudley's cries. Instead, his parents said nothing and kept their eyes on the road as Uncle Vernon sped down the road.

Leila imagined that this past week alone had caused Dudley more grief than he had experienced his entire life. From not being allowed to see a letter, to losing his room, to having nothing he wanted to eat-this was definitely a bad week for Dudley. And yet, the week had been even worse for the Potter twins.

The rain was pouring when the car finally came to a stop once they reached the coast. Their uncle looked somewhat mad as he locked them all in the car and disappeared for quite some time. With Uncle Vernon gone, Dudley began to whine and complain...hoping that his mother would break and give into him, but she didn't. Dudley then switched tactics and began to drone-on about the television show he was missing...his favourite.

Leila rolled her eyes before she reached down to itch at the bandaging on her leg. Harry swatted at his sister's hand. So, she shifted in the seat and looked out at the vast water before them and instantly became uneasy. Whatever Uncle Vernon was planning, Leila was sure that she wasn't going to like it.


	4. Keeper of the Keys

Leila's prediction was right. "Found the perfect place, I have!" Uncle Vernon boasted upon his return to the car. "Everybody out!" he ordered to his wife, son, niece, and nephew.

Leila looked to her brother hesitantly. He simply shrugged his shoulders and exited the car as he was told. She followed after her brother into the cold and wet outside. Pulling her jumper over her head to protect herself from the rain, she leaned into her brother as Uncle Vernon pointed a pudgy finger toward a large rock in the middle of the sea. On that rock was a shabby shack that looked like it could topple over at any minute.

With a frantic expression, Leila looked to her brother and clung tightly to his arm as her heart began to race. There was no bloody way that she was going to go out there...in the sea. No bloody way. There was too much water. She could drown. And to make matters worse, Uncle Vernon declared that they were going to have to survive a storm on that isolated rock.

The poor Potter girl panicked. With tears streaming down her face she sprinted back toward the car. But when she tried to get in, she found that Uncle Vernon had been smart enough to lock her out. Leila pleaded to be let back in the car through her sobs. But Uncle Vernon simply picked the small girl up and threw her over his shoulder, despite her crying. He carried her, walking closer and closer toward the tiny boat they were expected to use to cross the already angry sea.

Leila wailed as she tried to claw herself away from Uncle Vernon...bringing much attention to them. Rarely had she ever been the one to draw unwanted attention to the Dursleys...or herself out of fear the Dursleys might snap, but right now she was more terrified of the sea than any punishment she might receive. She only hoped that someone would come and save her.

But no one came for her and next thing she knew, Leila was being tossed into the boat by her uncle. She screamed and tried to escape the boat, but Aunt Petunia's arms wrapped around her tightly. Being in Aunt Petunia's arms, Leila felt like a prisoner and found no comfort in them and there she stayed until Uncle Vernon had pushed them off the pier and they were several yards into the rough, cold sea.

Harry wrapped his arms around his sister who was shaking from crying so much. "I've got you, Leils," he whispered in comfort to his baby sister. Leila buried her face in Harry's oversized shirt and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Harry had always been the braver one. Sometimes, she wished that she could be brave like him, but she just couldn't do it and it felt like there was something wrong with her. That she should be able to be brave, but there was something stopping her...something she had no control over.

Leila could feel the downpour of rain soaking her clothes, but she remained clinging for dear life to her brother. Harry continued to whisper to her that everything would be alright. Despite her muffled cries, he continued to hold his sister close, knowing that she needed him. All the Potter twins had was each other.

When the boat finally came crashing to a half against the rocky island, Leila was the first one to scramble off the boat. The waves nearly knocked her into the sea as she climbed over Dudley, but she needed to feel land beneath her once more. She held tightly onto a rock that jutted out in the middle of the path until Uncle Vernon reached down and picked her up by the collar. He set her upright and pointed for her to walk to the broken-down house.

For a moment, Leila stood there too terrified to move, but Harry walked over and grabbed her hand and the twins walked toward the dilapidated shack together. Harry opened the door and the place didn't look any better on the inside than it did on the outside. The place reeked of seaweed and the wind howled through the many chinks in the walls. Uncle Vernon pushed the Potter twins further inside, but Leila continued to hold tightly onto her brother.

There were only two rooms in the place: a bedroom upstairs and the main room downstairs. Uncle Vernon sat down on the tattered sofa and muttered that the place was perfect as Aunt Petunia prepared dinner. The tinned tomatoes and crackers were served for dinner, but as usual, Dudley received more food than the Potter twins. Some things never changed, despite how dire the circumstances. Still quite shaken from the whole experience, Leila didn't leave her brother's side and thankfully, Harry didn't seem to mind a shadow.

After dinner, the Dursleys decided that it was time to go to bed...even with the storm howling outside. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took the bed upstairs, much to Dudley's dismay who was relegated to the sofa. This left the Potter twins to sleep on the floor covered in ragged blankets that did little to provide warmth. So, Leila cuddled close to her brother for warmth. Harry wrapped his arms safely around his sister as the lightning flashed and the thunder boomed causing the shack to shake.

Leila pressed herself closer to her brother at the sound of every wave that crashed against the island. "You don't think we'll be washed away, do you?" she whispered to Harry.

"Just go to sleep, Leila," Harry responded. "The storm should be over by morning."

Trying to find comfort in her brother's words, Leila closed her eyes and exhaled slowly before she turned so that her back was toward him. Harry looked to his sister and sighed. He knew that she wasn't taking this well. It had been a hard day for them all. But to make matters worse they were in the middle of the sea and a family of spiders was watching them from the corner. Leila was nowhere near acting like herself and it was hard to see her like that.

Harry wanted to do something for her. Something to bring a small smile to her face after all the trials she had put up with today. Harry looked over at Dudley's watch and noticed that in five minutes it would officially be the Potter twins' birthday. After all the chaos of the past week, neither twin had made a single mention of their birthday. It had hardly seemed worth it.

The house began to creak and Harry heard a whimper escape Leila's lips. He then rolled onto his stomach and wrapped his left arm protectively around his sister while he used his right hand to draw a picture in the sand. He ran his finger through the coarse sand, drawing a rough picture of a cake with eleven candles on it. In his neatest cursive he wrote, 'Happy Birthday Leila and Harry!'

An odd crunching noise came from outside which caused Harry to lift his head. He looked from the door to his sister, but when the noise didn't stop Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked to Dudley's watch. After tapping his sister on the shoulder, she slowly rolled toward him. It was obvious that she hadn't gotten any sleep, but Harry gently smiled at her.

Without any explanation, Harry began counting down, "Five...four...three..two…" Suddenly, Dudley's watch began to beep. With a grin on his face, Harry propped himself up on his elbows and pointed at the cake he had drawn for his sister. "Happy birthday,, Leils," he whispered.

A half-smile spread on Leila's face before she whispered back, "Harry birthday, Harry."

"Make a wish."

Leila looked at the cake and then to her brother, who was smiling at her. She then rested her hand on the ground, palm facing upward before she whispered, "Together?"

"Together," Harry agreed with a nod before placing his hand in his sister's.

"One."

"Two."

"Three," they whispered together. The Potter twins blew out the fake candles on their eleventh birthday cake The cake make of sand was practically erased when a loud BOOM came from outside. BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. The whole house shook as Leila looked to her brother, the fear evident in her eyes.

This definitely wasn't normal. Leila's thoughts raced in fear. It was probably the sea coming to add them to its numbers. She was going to drown and on her eleventh birthday. Leila buried her head against her brother's chest as Harry looked to the door. Slowly, his arm wrapped tightly around his sister when suddenly, the noise stopped. Leila reluctantly lifted her head and looked to the door when the pounding started again. But the more she heard the noise the more it didn't sound like waves. No, it sounded like...knocking, which was even more frightening given the fact that they were supposed to be alone on the island having taken the only boat available at the pier. Leila clutched her brother's shirt with her hand and closed her eyes. Someone was outside...and they were trying to get in.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. The pounding against the door continued. Leila wanted nothing more than to hide, but Harry pulled away and got to his feet. She looked up to her brother with a panic-stricken expression on her face as he reached a hand out to help her up. Rather reluctantly, Leila grasped his hand before he pulled her to her feet. Leila stood so that Harry was between her and the door as she leaned heavily against him hoping that maybe this was some sort of nightmare and not reality.

All the pounding seemed to have finally awakened Dudley who shot accusatory looks at the Potter twins from the sofa. Harry looked once more to the door before he slowly started walking backward toward the corner of the room, making sure that Leila was safely behind him. Dudley must have come to his senses and realized that it wasn't his cousins causing the ruckus because the boy jumped off the sofa and ran toward the corner. The pounding refused to cease.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia slowly descended the stairs in their nightclothes. Vernon was armed with a gun, but he didn't look all that intimidating. In fact, if Leila wasn't mistaken, he looked intimidated which was quite odd because normally it was the other way round. Aunt Petunia stayed behind her husband as he inched closer toward the door. When suddenly, the door fell to the dirt floor with a loud thud. SMASH. Leila shrieked and cowered behind her brother, shielding her eyes from whatever was about to happen to them. Honestly, she'd rather not know. Harry maneuvered them so that they were shielded by the fireplace that jutted out from the wall. The sound of thudding footsteps drew closer, causing the entire shack to shake. But then Leila heard the strangest thing: an apology. "Sorry, 'bout that," the gruff voice said.

Still refusing to look in that direction, Leila listened carefully as the sounds of the door being put back in it's hinges echoed through the room. What an odd sort of thing to do: knock a door off its hinges only to put it back on again, while apologising for the whole ordeal. There was definitely something off about this fellow, but Leila still couldn't bring herself to look at him.

By this point, Uncle Vernon had regained some of his composure because he began shouting at the fellow whom had broken down the door. "I demand that you leave at once sir! You are breaking and entering!"

Uncle Vernon's usual intimidation tactics didn't seem to bother this fellow one bit, even with a gun pointed at him. Instead, the bloke chose to insult the man with the gun. "Dry up, Dursley, you great prune."

The sound of a gunshot echoes through the room and the children covered their ears at the sound. Leila stole a glance toward her cousin who was cowering on the rickety table against the wall. He looked absolutely petrified by whatever had entered the shack. Then came the sound of more footsteps that once again caused the place to rattle. The footsteps came closer and closer. Harry took hold of his sister's hand and squeezed it tightly. If they were going to die, they were going to die together.

But the footsteps came to a stop. Leila mustered up a tiny seed of bravery as she peered over her brother's shoulder. She was immediately pummeled with regret. She should not have looked because what she was seeing was near indescribable. Right in front of Dudley stood a giant figure, much larger than any normal person should be. This shadowy giant figure made Uncle Vernon look petite in comparison. The giant man was eyeing Dudley up as if he were a piece of meat.

And for the first time in her life, Leila was glad that the Dursleys had underfed them. Dudley was much more appetizing with all the meat on his bones. Leila only hoped the giant knew that. "Please eat Dudley first," Leila begged in a whisper. "Please eat Dudley. Please eat Dudley.."

Dudley must have heard her because his eyes widened in fear. He then tried to push himself back further into the wall before he fumbled to open the window behind him. The giant chuckled. "Boy, i haven't seen you since you were a baby, Harry. But you're a bit more along than I would have expected. 'Specially round the middle."

As Dudley clung to the wall for dear life he stammered, "I-I-I'm not Harry."

Harry released Leila's hand and was about to take a step forward when Leila flung her arms around his midsection to try and hold her back. But Harry stepped out into the open area where the giant could easily find them and eat them. Leila was dragged along behind him. She tried to pull him back to safety, but Harry had already admitted that he was in fact Harry.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Leila though. If the man knew Harry's name it meant that he was looking for him. That meant he could want to kill or eat or do terrible things to them. What had she ever done to deserve to die like this? She was too young to die. She hadn't yet reached the light at the end of the tunnel. But it was looking more and more like she was going to reach a different kind of light at the end of a very different tunnel.

"Well of course you are," the man chuckled. "And that must be Leila hidin' behind yer."

"It is," Harry answered.

"Harry," Leila hissed at her brother before she lifted her head and looked at the giant man in the room. Her eyes widened in shock as the lightning lit up the room and she caught a glimpse of the man. He had dark unruly hair and beard and appeared to be dressed in something similar to a shaggy, hairy bathrobe.

"Yeh look an awful lot like yer mother, Leila," the giant man said with a soft smile on his face. "Splittin' image if yeh ask me-except fer the hair that is."

Leila blinked twice at the mention of her mother. She had never been told that she looked like her mother before. But she wasn't one to blindly trust either. No, instead she simply stared up at the man, despite the millions of questions running through her brain. The giant man looked at Leila curiously when Harry looked to his sister. He nodded toward the big man, expecting her to respond, but she only shook her head. Harry knew what she was thinking, so he sighed and then responded, "She doesn't talk to strangers."

"I'm no stranger, Leila," the man chuckled. "Would a stranger know yer birthday is today?" Both Harry and Leila's eyes widened in surprise which made the man grin. "Speaking of which, I got somethin' for yer both. 'Fraid yeh'll hafta share, only had time for one. May have sat on it at some point, but I imagine it'll taste fine just the same."

The man pulled a white bakery box out of his large coat and held it out for the Potter twins to take. Leila stayed still as Harry walked forward and grabbed the box. Harry opened it and Leila hesitantly took a step forward to see what was hidden inside. To her surprise it looked like a chocolate cake poking through the pink icing and green lettering. Happee Birthdae Harry an Leila! the cake read. It was the first birthday cake the twins could ever remember receiving and the thought that it had been a stranger to present them with it tugged at Leila's heartstrings.

Both Harry and Leila looked up to the overgrown man and found him gently smiling at them. "Baked it myself. Words and all." He appeared quite proud of his accomplishment.

"Th-thank you," Harry said.

But Leila said nothing. She was still very skeptical despite the fact that this strange man had remembered their birthday, while the Dursleys often refused to even acknowledge the day. Harry looked to his sister incredulously. He nodded his head toward the man. She shook her head. He nodded his head. She shook her head. He nodded his head. She shook her head.

Having witnessed the entire exchange, man chuckled again. "Yer welcome Harry...and yeh too, Leila." He then took a few steps before plopping himself down on the sofa, where Dudley had been sleeping. The man rummaged in his coat before he pulled out an umbrella. That was certainly a strange place to keep an umbrella, but what happened next was even more surprising.

He pointed the umbrella at the cold fireplace. Sparks flew from the umbrella and into the fireplace causing a gently roaring fire to spill light and warmth into the room. Leila's eyes widened in shock. Her first reaction was to look to her aunt and uncle who still looked more terrified than shocked. That struck Leila as odd. Why wouldn't that surprise them? It was then that it clicked. The Dursleys were hiding something. She had always suspected as much, but right she needed answers.

Leila's thirst for knowledge triumphed over her feelings of fear. She took a step closer toward the man, but still stood behind her brother. With her arms folded across her chest and a quizzical expression on her face she asked, "Who are you?"

"Thet's right, yeh'd be too young to 'member me," the man said shaking his head for a moment before meeting Leila's gaze. "The name's Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Leila whispered to herself in confusion. She had heard that word before, but where? Leila then repeated the word, "Hogwarts." Then it came to her. That was the word she had seen on the letter in the envelope...that she hadn't been allowed to open any farther.

"Ah, see yeh know all 'bout Hogwarts, then."

"No," Harry and Leila responded simultaneously.

"No? Don't yeh both wonder where yer mum and dad learned it all?"

"Learned what?" Harry questioned.

"Learned what?" Hagrid mused. But then he repeated himself, having grown quite angry by the second time. "Learned what?"

By this point, Hagrid had jumped to his feet causing the floor to shake. Both Harry and Leila tumbled to the ground from unsteadiness. From the floor, the twins watched as Hagrid stomped across the room until he stood directly in front of the Dursleys. He was practically shaking with anger. Aunt Petunia cowered behind Uncle Vernon, who looked pretty helpless with a bent gun that was no longer in working condition. Uncle Vernon tried to back away, but he only pushed Aunt Petunia further into the wall.

"Yeh mean to tell me that they knows nothing?" Hagrid growled, raising his large fist in the air. "'Bout anything?"

"We know some things," Harry interrupted causing Hagrid to turn back and look at the twins.

"We-we're loads smarter than Dudley at math and reading and…" Leila began.

"Not that kind of stuff," Hagrid sighed disappointedly. "About our world. Yer world...Yer parents' world...My world."

"What world is that?" Harry asked.

"DURSLEY!" Hagrid swiftly turned back toward the Dursleys with both hands thrown in the air angrily as if he were asking a deity to strike down the two beings in front of him.

But Uncle Vernon refused to let the intimidation continue. "We swore that when we took them in, we'd put a stop to all this! I forbid you from telling them."

"From telling us what?" Leila interrupted. All eyes were drawn to the little girl as she breathed heavily. She hadn't meant to draw so much attention to herself, but she was so frustrated and confused by the situation. All this going round in circles wasn't helping matters nor was it helping her understand what was going on. Leila then looked to her aunt and uncle. "What are you hiding from us? I figured out a long time ago that you were hiding something and I'd like to know what."

Hagrid turned toward Leila before taking a few steps closer to her. When he was directly in front of her, he bent down so that he was close to Leila's height. He was far less intimidating that way. Hagrid gently smiled before he placed a big hang on Leila's shoulder. For a moment she tensed, but when she looked in his eyes, she could tell that he wasn't nearly as intimidating on the inside as he was on the outside. Leila took a deep breath before she nodded her head for him to continue. "Yer a witch, Leila."

Leila's eyes widened as she gasped, "That's not a very nice thing to call someone."

"But it's the truth. An-an' Harry, yer a wizard." Hagrid turned to look at her brother. He then smiled as he looked between both twins. "Thumpin' good ones, I'd wager. Once yer trained up a bit."

"You've made a mistake," Harry said as he shifted his weight. "We can't be...witches or wizards. I'm Harry….just Harry. And she's Leila...just Leila."

"Tell me this, just Harry and just Leila, have either of you ever made anything happen? Anything thet yeh couldn't explain when yer angry or scared?"

Harry and Leila looked to each other. Leila tightly pursed her lips. Plenty of odd things had happened...to them both. The most recent being the infamous boa constrictor incident. But Leila had her fair share too.

Once, she had been running away from Dudley and his gang on the playground when suddenly she appeared in Mrs Figg's living room with the old woman's cats. What made the situation stranger was that Leila had wished she were there instead of running and then suddenly, she was. Now that she thought about it, Mrs Figg wasn't anywhere near surprised as she should have been. In fact, the woman had given Leila a glass of milk and a biscuit, warning her not to tell Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon, before sending her on her way.. Mrs Figg hadn't even asked a single question about how she had gotten there.

Leila had plenty of other unexplainable moments, as did Harry. Both twins looked back to Hagrid and slowly nodded their heads. "Thought so," Hagrid responded with a glint in his eye.

He then stood up and reached into one of his pockets and pulled out two envelopes that looked similar to the ones that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had tried to keep from them. Hagrid handed the letters toward the twins. He laughed, realized he was trying to hand each twin the wrong letter. He then criss-crossed his arms and nodded for each twin to grab their own letter.

Leila hesitantly waited for Harry to grab his letter first before reaching for her own. This time when she opened it, she didn't even take the time to look at the address or the seal. Instead, she pulled the letter out of the envelope and read hers to herself while Harry read his aloud.

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

After reading her letter, Leila looked up at Hagrid with her eyes wide as Harry continued to read his aloud. Was this all real? Was there really a such thing as magic? And witches and wizards? For so long she had only believed that to be fantasy-the thing of books and movies-a place to escape into one's imagination. Never had she ever considered such a thing to be real. Never.

When Harry finally finished reading his letter, he looked to his sister in confusion. It seemed that neither of the twins could grasp the reality of what their letters were trying to tell them. The twins then both looked to Hagrid for answers, but they were interrupted by Uncle Vernon.

Their Uncle stormed over and tore the letter from Leila's hand. He held it above her head and she jumped to try to reach it, but she came up short...quite literally. Hagrid then reached over and grabbed the letter out of Uncle Vernon's hands before handing it back to Leila and then looking back to Vernon with narrowed eyes.

Uncle Vernon stomped his foot and hissed, "They will not be going! I refuse to let them be a part of this rubbish like their blasted parents!"

"You knew about this?" Harry questioned.

Leila looked to her aunt and uncle and her eyes widened. "It all makes sense now. Look at them-they knew."

"Of course we knew," Aunt Petunia scoffed. "How could you two not be? My perfect sister being who she was. Mother and Father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was...a freak!"

"My mother wasn't a freak!" Leila argued. She was too far gone to turn back now.

"You didn't even know her!" Aunt Petunia hissed at her niece. Leila responded by stepping close to her brother for safety, but still narrowing her eyes at her aunt before the older woman continued to rant. "It was always Lily this...and Lily that. She and that god-awful boy with the greasy hair were always playing stupid tricks and showing off. Then she met that Potter...and then she had you two. And I knew. I knew that you both would be just as strange. Just as...abnormal." By this point Aunt Petunia was shaking in anger. "And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with the two of you!"

"Blown up?" Harry shouted.

"You told us they died in a car crash!" Leila yelled.

Hagrid seemed just as upset as the twins about Aunt Petunia's description of the Potters' fate. "A car crash? A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?"

Aunt Petunia rolled her eyes and scoffed, "We had to tell them something. We couldn't have people thinking they were ours."

"It's an outrage! It's a scandal!"

"They will not be going!" Uncle Vernon seethed, stomping his foot on the ground for emphasis.

"And I suppose a great Muggle like you is gonna stop them?"

"Muggle?" Harry and Leila asked in confusion simultaneously.

"Non-magic folk," Hagrid responded calmly to the twins before turning back to the Dursleys chock-full of emotions. "Yer tryin' to stop Lily an' James Potter's' twins from going to Hogwarts? Yer mad! They'll be going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world and will be under the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever known: Albus Dumbled-"

"I will not be paying to have some crackpot old fool teach them magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon roared, waving his hands frantically in the air. "No. No. Absolutely not."

"Never insult the name of Albus Dumbledore in front of me!" By this point, Hagrid had enough of the Dursleys. Most people could tolerate them much longer...or at least they pretended to.

Acting on impulse, Hagrid pulled his umbrella out again. He took aim at Dudley, whose back was turned to them and was face first in the cake for the Potter twins. It all happened so fast. There was a flash of light and then suddenly, a pig's curly tail appeared on Dudley's rear end.

Harry and Leila started to giggle as Dudley began frantically jumping up and down with his hands on his arse. If it wasn't for his terrified facial expression, one could have sworn the poor boy was trying to do a jig. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon quickly rushed over to their son as Hagrid whispered to the Potter twins, asking them to keep the tail incident a secret. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now then, yeh two best be gettin' some sleep. Have a long day ahead of us," Hagrid said as the Dursleys ran to the door. They realized that with the storm still raging and the darkness enveloping everything, they were stuck. So, the three Dursleys hid in the upstairs bedroom, not even daring to show their faces again with Hagrid present.

Harry and Leila both climbed onto the sofa. Hagrid then placed his coat over them and tucked them in, something the Dursleys had never done. It was probably the warmest covering Leila had ever had in her life. She snuggled close to it and quickly fell asleep. Somehow it seemed like everything had changed and something had started.


	5. Diagon Alley & the Gringotts Vault

When Leila woke up the next morning, the rain had ceased and there was absolutely no sight of the Dursleys. Much to Leila's surprise, Harry was already awake and talking with Hagrid. This was odd because Leila almost always woke up first. Leila stretched as she listened to Hagrid telling Harry thing about his world...soon to be their world. Everything Hagrid was describing sounded so fascinating: spells, potions, flying...for lack of a better term, everything sounded so magical.

Hagrid noticed Leila was awake and offered her some sausages. Leila looked at the hearth to find a frying pan with several sausages in it. Hagrid must have kept the pan and sausages in his coat...that definitely wasn't normal. Leila hadn't realized how hungry she actually was until Hagrid held the pan out in front of her and her stomach grumbled. She took two sausages and nibbled on them, savouring each bite. "Yeh can take more, Leila," Hagrid offered. "Harry an' I already ate." Leila nodded her head and took only one more sausage...she didn't want to push her luck.

"We best be off," Hagrid said stuffing the frying pan into his coat. "Unless yeh'd rather stay of course."

Harry and Leila looked to each other and smiled. Neither twin wanted to take him up on the offer to stay with the Dursleys. So, they followed Hagrid outside where things had called down significantly since last night. Only, it seemed worse because now Leila could actually see that she was surrounding by nothing but sea. Leila tightly gripped Harry's arm as Hagrid motioned for the twins to get in the boat. The Potter girl shook her head vehemently and Hagrid looked at her with a puzzled expression.

Harry explained, "Leila's scared of water."

"Not just plain water, Harry," Leila groaned still tightly clutching his arm. Harry rolled his eyes at Leila's correction.

Hagrid softly smiled at Leila and rested a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be back on land before yeh can say acromantula," he promised.

Leila hadn't a clue what an acromantula was, but she had a feeling that someday she'd find out. Harry climbed in the boat and held out his hand to help her in. She took a deep breath before she accepted his hand and crawled into the boat. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around his sister as Hagrid climbed into the boat, letting her know that she was safe. Hagrid tapped his umbrella on the boat and it began to speed across the water.

Tightly clutching her brother's shirt, Leila kept her eyes closed for the trip. She wanted to innocently believe that it couldn't hurt her if she couldn't see it. But she did listen to Harry converse with Hagrid about something called The Ministry of Magic. Apparently, it was a place designed to help keep the Wizarding world a secret from non-magic folks.

When they finally reached land, Leila thanked her lucky stars and quickly exited the boat-the first one to touch land once again. She hoped that wherever they were going, that there were no more oceans, seas, lakes, or bodies of water to travel on.

Hagrid looked out to the sea once more, using his hand to shield his eyes from the one. "Suppose I oughta tell someone that they need to get the Muggles. Not that they deserve it. Rotten people."

After Hagrid had told someone about the Dursleys, he returned to the twins. And then they were off-headed for London. The group travelled by the Underground, an experience Leila hoped proved better than travelling by boat. While they travelled, Leila examined her supply list. Everything looked so magical-again, she couldn't find a better word to describe things. But one thing that she wanted was a pet. She had always wanted a pet and Harry's bloody spiders in the cupboard did not count. No, she wanted a normal pet...at least normal for the Wizarding world anyway.

When the Underground came to their stop, they hopped off. The Potter twins then followed Hagrid as he pushed his way through the busy London streets. Leila's eyes were in awe at the sight of the city. She had never been to London before, so she tried to soak everything in. They didn't walk very long when Hagrid announced, "There is is. Famous place that is."

Leila looked to where Hagrid was pointing and scrunched her nose. The building, called The Leaky Cauldron, looked quite run-down and shabby...not exactly magical. It Hagrid hadn't pointed the place out, the twins probably never would have even noticed it. Leila had to admit she was skeptical about the place, but she was just going to have to trust Hagrid on this.

Hagrid opened the door and motioned for the Potter twins to enter. Leila waited for Harry to go first before she followed him inside the dimly lit building. The Potter twins stopped a few feet inside and turned to wait for Hagrid to get inside. Once Hagrid was inside, he ushered the Potter twins further inside the establishment. Peculiar looking people filled the place. Leila made eye contact with someone who did a double-take at her before grinning wildly.

"Hagrid," the barman said as he waved at Hagrid from behind the counter. "The usual I presume?"

"Not this time, Tom," Hagrid responded. He then placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and another on Leila's. "Official Hogwarts business, you see. Just takin' young Harry and Leila Potter to buy their school supplies."

For a moment, there was absolute silence. Leila wondered if they had done something wrong when suddenly whispers of Harry and Leila and The Potter Twins filled the room. She reached for her brother's hand when people rushed up to Harry, forcing him to release his sister's hand. For a few moments, Leila watched as people flocked around Harry, but after people had gotten their look at Harry they then moved on to her.

Leila felt a slight pang of jealousy for the briefest moment because of the initial reaction Harry received. People seemed to be more interested in Harry and she was almost an afterthought. This was an odd feeling for her. At the Dursleys, they had always been treated terribly...but they had been treated terribly together and equally. That didn't seem to be the case here.

But as Leila began to shake more hands, the jealousy began to fade. Soon, people were too greeting her just as enthusiastically as her brother, but she still couldn't help but wonder why they went to Harry first. Doris Crockford came up to Leila and pecked her on both cheeks before the woman stepped back and then pinched Leila's cheeks and then smushed them together. "You're just so sweet I could eat you up," the woman said.

"Can't breathe," Leila muttered.

"That's quite enough, Doris," Hagrid chuckled as he tried to remove the woman's hands from Leila's face. The woman smiled a toothy grin and then released Leila's face.

"Did she do that to you?" Leila whispered to her brother. Harry just smiled and shook his head as a man came up to greet him as Doris got back in line to greet the twins again.

Before they finally managed to escape they had probably met two dozen witches and wizards including Doris Crockford at least a seven times and they even met one of their Hogwarts professors. The man's name was Professor Quirrell and he taught Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Professor Quirrell seemed awful squirrelly around them and seemed near terrified of the twins. Hagrid said it was because he had a bad go in the Black Forest, which Leila was fairly certain was in Germany. Apparently, the poor man was scared of practically everything these days-his students, his subject...Leila wouldn't be surprised if the man were scared of his own reflection.

Eventually, the Potter twins and Hagrid pushed their way through the pub until they came to a back alleyway. A dead end. Leila could feel her heart beginning to race a little bit faster. Was this going to be some sort of test? Did they have to prove that they could already do magic? Because if they did, Leila wasn't sure that she could manage that. Why, she had only found out this morning that she even was magic.

Leila's fears were erased as Hagrid began to tap the brick wall with his umbrella. She was sure her eyes were deceiving her when she saw what happened next. The bricks began to shake violently and Leila took hold of Harry's arm. Suddenly, a hole formed in the middle of the wall which started to grow until there was an archway leading into another long alley.

The alley was full of people. Leila's eyes widened in shock. She looked to her brother who had the same expression on his face. She then looked back at the alley to get a better glimpse of this new world. The buildings weren't normal. They were crooked and some structures looked like they shouldn't even be standing; but Leila already loved the place. Everything seemed to shine in front of them. The whole place took her breath away.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said to the twins with a grin on his face.

"It's beautiful," Leila whispered.

"Fantastic," Harry agreed.

With Leila still holding onto her brother, the twins stepped into the alley together. They followed Hagrid through the mad rush of people. It seemed that even here Hagrid wasn't averagely sized, which made it quite easy for them to follow him. Although, the twins got quite distracted by all the fascinating looking shops.

For a moment, they stopped to press their noses against a window to get a better look inside. As Leila noticed the price tags on the items, her heart sank. "Harry, we haven't any money."

"So how are we going to pay for all of this?" Harry asked, turning toward Hagrid.

"Yeh don't think yer parents left yeh with nothin' did yer? Yeh both got money in there," Hagrid said as he pointed toward a rather crooked building nearly smack-dab in the middle of the alley. It was tall and white with large columns. If it hadn't been so crooked, Leila would have thought the building out-of-place.

"What exactly is 'there'?" Leila asked, before realising the stupidity of her own question. Where else do people put their money? "A bank?"

"The wizard bank, Gringotts. Safest place in the world, that is. Except for probably Hogwarts." Hagrid then led the twins down the street toward Gringotts.

Once they arrived at the bank, Hagrid opened the door for them. Harry and Leila looked to each other in anticipation before Harry led the way inside. Leila followed timidly behind her brother. Immediately, they were greeted by the bank's security and some strange looking creatures. Whatever the creatures were, Leila thought they were quite hideous and scary-looking. She made sure to stay close to Harry who was also scrutinizing the creatures.

Hagrid then pushed the twins forward, further into the bank. Leila looked around to find that the creatures stood behind the teller stations. These creatures had long pointed ears and were quite short and stout. They also seemed only have one expression on their faces: disgust. One looked right at Leila and sneered at her which caused her to squeal and jump.

Thankfully, Harry was holding tightly onto Leila's arm. Otherwise she would have slipped and fell on the shiny, marble floor. Leila muttered her thanks to her brother as she stabilized herself. Harry nodded his head before turning toward Hagrid, "Hagrid," he asked. "What are...these things?"

"They're goblins, Harry," Hagrid responded as if they answer were obvious, but at least he made sure to give a bit of explanation. "Clever things, they are, but not the friendliest of beasts."

"Funny sort to run a bank," Leila muttered.

"They're the perfect sort, Leila. They take their job very seriously….sometimes, too seriously."

Leila shuddered and unconsciously dug her fingernails into her brother's hand. "Ouch!" Harry hissed, pulling his hand away from his sister.

"Sorry," Leila apologised. Harry nodded as he rubbed at the back of his hand.

"You both better stay close," Hagrid warned them.

Both Harry and Leila's eyes widened before they quickly picked up their pace so that they were practically nipping at Hagrid's heels. Suddenly, Hagrid came to a halt. Harry had been prepared to stop, but Leila went crashing into Hagrid before falling to the ground in a head. Harry groaned at his sister's clumsiness before he reached out a hand to help her up. Leila blushed as she could many pairs of beady eyes focusing on her.

Hagrid gave her shoulder a gentle pat before he turned to the head teller, seated behind a very high desk. This goblin was clearly not paying any mind to them. Hagrid cleared his throat before stating, "Mr. Harry and Miss Leila Potter wish to make a withdrawal."

The goblin that sat up in the high chair looked down, scrutinizing Leila and Harry. "And do Mr. or Miss Potter have their key?"

Leila's eyes widened before she muttered, "We're doomed."

But Hagrid began fishing through his coat. "Ah-erm, right," He said as he fumbled through the pockets. "Just hold on one second. Ah-ha! Here it is!" Hagrid removed a golden key from his pocket before he handed it up to the goblin.

The goblin looked hesitant to take it. As if he had been hoping that they didn't have their key. When the key was in it's hands, the goblin examined the key to make sure it was in fact real. The goblin then looked back to Harry and Leila with its eyes narrowed.

"Oh! And I've got a letter from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid announced as he started rummaging through his pockets again. "It's about you-know-what...in vault you-know-which."

"Very well then," the goblin replied before scrambling down from its perch. Once it was standing on the floor it hissed, "Follow me."

The Potter twins followed after Hagrid, both of them still quite unsure of the goblin. The goblin led them down a narrow passageway lit by torches. They walked until they reached a cart on metal tracks. Harry, Leila, Hagrid, and the goblin (whose name was Griphook) climbed into the small cart before it began its descent. Leila had never been on a roller coaster before, but she imagined that the ride was very similar to the one she was currently on. The ride itself wasn't actually that terrifying, which surprised Leila. The only scary thing was the goblin, so Leila stayed close to her brother because of the odd looks the creature kept giving them.

Leila could hardly believe how far they were plunging into the core of the earth. Why, they had to be hundreds, if not thousands, of feet below the surface. They were also going so fast, that Leila couldn't really tell what they were passing. The brief flickers of light Leila assumed were torches, but beyond that, she hadn't a clue.

Suddenly, they came to a screeching halt. Griphook exited the cart and walked a few yards up to vault door 687 before he waved the Potter twins over. Leila again made sure to stay behind Harry as they approached the vault and the goblin. The goblin motioned for the twins to stop just as he inserted the key into the hole. The vault door creaked open and green smoke billowed out. But it was what was inside that shocked Harry and Leila.

Inside the vault there were piles upon piles of golden coins, too many to even try to count. Both twins stood there in shock as Hagrid explained that their father, James Potter, had come from a wealthy wizarding family. And now, the money belonged to the twins. It was quite a shock. The only money the twins ever had before were the coins Mrs. Figg sometimes accidentally snuck into their pockets. Now, it appeared that they were quite well-off as far as money was concerned.

Hagrid handed each of the twins a leather drawstring pouch before they began to grab handfuls of coins. He tried to explain the exchange rate. "The gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle." The exchange rate certainly wasn't as easy to mentally calculate compared to is Muggle counterpart. But Hagrid made sure that each twin had enough money in their pouch to buy their supplies and to have a bit on hand at all times. They then walked back to the cart and plummeted further into the depths of the earth.

The cart came to another stop outside vault 713. Once again, the small group piled out of the cart and walked toward the vault. The goblin told them to stand back as he unlocked the vault door. It creaked open and small puff of yellow smoke escaped. Curiously, Leila looked over the goblin's head to get a good look inside. She had been expecting to see more piles of money and treasures, but she was disappointed by the vault's contents: a shabbily wrapped brown paper package.

"What is that?" Leila asked.

"'Fraid I can't tell yer, Leila," Hagrid said. "It's official Hogwarts business."

Leila sighed before she looked to her brother. She could tell that he was just as curious about the package as she was, but they didn't dare say any more about it, aloud.

One wild cart ride later, they were finally seeing daylight again. Leila looked up to Hagrid who held his hand over his mouth as he burped. He looked like he was going to vomit, but the goblin quickly ushered them outside before Hagrid even had a chance. To be honest, Leila was glad to be out of the bank. Goblins were rather intimidating creatures and something about them rubbed her the wrong way.

Back in the alley, Hagrid took their supply lists out of his coat and looked at them. He furrowed his brow before looking to his watch. "We're on a bit of a tight schedule," Hagrid said. "Leila, why don't we take you to Ollivander's for yer wand and while yer pickin' one out, Harry'll be getting' fitted for his robes at Madam Malkins."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. Leila wasn't so sure, but if Hagrid thought it was best, then who was she to argue? She just didn't want to get lost or separated from her brother. With a sigh, Leila rather reluctantly nodded her head. Harry and Hagrid walked her across the street, over to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Hagrid opened the door for her and before she walked in, he told her to wait on the bench outside when she was finished. Leila nodded her head, acknowledging she understood, before she stepped into the small shop.

At first, Leila was so entranced by the shop that she didn't even look back to watch her brother walk away. No, her eyes were glues to the thousands of boxes that covered the walls and shelves from floor to ceiling. The man behind the counter was busy helping someone else. So, Leila sat down on a blue velvet chair near the entrance and watched the customers ahead of her.

There was a young girl, about Leila's age, with long brown hair and big brown eyes. The girl was tightly clutching a wand as she stood beside her mother, whose blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun. The young girl smiled joyously as she looked down at her wand. "It's the same kind as Elliot's," the girl said excitedly.

"Ahh, Miss Williamson, you take after your brother...and father, I see," the man behind the counter said to the young girl. "Hornbeam and Dragon heartstring."

The girl looked at her mother, confusion evident on her face. The older woman immediately straightened her stance and narrowed her eyes at the man selling the wands. Leila knew she should look away, but she was too curious to see what happened next. "That isn't my husband's wand type," the woman said stiffly. The man said nothing. The woman's face contorted. "Aubrey, maybe we should take our business elsewhere," the woman threatened.

"Mrs. Williamson, you know very well that the wand always chooses the wizard. And this wand has chosen young Aubrey, here," the man said. "You won't find anything finer."

Mrs. Williamson thrust some money on the counter before swiftly turning on her heel and pushing her daughter out of the store. Leila and the girl named Aubrey locked eyes for a moment before the brown-eyed girl quickly looked away and disappeared into the chaos that was Diagon Alley. This was certainly a curious place filled with so many new things and yet so many more secrets.

"You must forgive me; but you look so much like your mother...Miss Potter," the old man said with a smile on his face. "10 ¼ inches, made of willow."

Leila's face was one of pure shock. How did he know who she was? She had never met him before in her life. Was this what it was going to be like here in this world? Realizing that she never answered the man, Leila finally stammered out a few words. "I—I don't remember her."

"No, I don't suppose you would," the man sighed. "You were so young when they passed on. But you didn't come here to discuss that. No, I do believe you came here for your first wand." Leila nodded her head. "I shall pick one out and you shall give it a wave?"

Leila nodded her head again as the man came forward and asked her which arm was her wand arm. Not exactly sure which one was her wand arm, she held out the hand she wrote with: her right hand. Mr Ollivander then pulled out a long tape measure and measured her arm as he explained that no two wands he made were alike. Leila took a deep breath before he went back into his shelves stacked with wands and came out with a box. He handed her a wand, Hornbeam and unicorn tail 9 ½ inches, and she sheepishly looked around to see if this was real before she gave it a wave.

With a wave of the wand, the windows in the front of the store imploded toward them. Mr Ollivander quickly withdrew his own wand and the shards of glass turned to sand. "No," was all he said.

Mr Ollivander then suggested that she try a wand like her father's; but Leila wasn't too sure. She didn't want to go around terrorizing the poor old man's shop with every wand she waved; but Mr Ollivander must have recognized her hesitancy because with a flick of his wand the glass windows were back in place. Leila stood in awe as every bit of glass magically zoomed back into place. She pinched herself, still somewhat unsure if this was really happening. Good things almost never happened to her...or at least her track record proved otherwise: parents dying, getting stuck with the Dursleys...the list could go on and on.

Leila walked over to the window and placed her hand against the glass to see if it was really real and it was. She was surprised when he started to chuckle, "You can break them as many times as you like until we get it right."

"Are you sure?" Leila asked timidly.

"It would be my utmost pleasure."

Leila took in a deep breath before she walked back over to the counter. Mr Ollivander handed her another wand, Elm and phoenix feather 10 inches. Leila slowly opened her hand so that he could place the wand in her trembling hand. After a little bit of encouraging, she waved the wand; but before it did anything, Mr Ollivander snatched the wand out of her hand. Leila backed away from him, thinking that she was doing something wrong. Maybe this was a dream that she would be waking up from soon...or maybe she wasn't really a witch after all. Maybe she would be stuck going to Stonewall while Harry got to go to Hogwarts. Leila began to slightly panic as Mr Ollivander took a few steps forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry, your father took an incredibly long time to find his first wand too," he said. "Twelve wands if my memory serves me correctly." Leila blushed and couldn't help but grin at the mention of her father, whom she knew almost nothing about. A puzzled expression furrowed her brow and Mr Ollivander realized his mistake."You may look just like your mother; but you have your father's smile."

"I do?"

"Yes and I'm sure some of your Hogwarts professors will be all too familiar with that mischievous grin."

Leila couldn't hide her grin as Mr Ollivander went back to find another wand. After trying four other wands,he handed Leila a fir and dragon heartstring wand, 10 inches. The second she took it in her hand, red and purple sparks began to shoot from the wand and seemed to dance through the air. Leila looked with awe at scene before her as the old man clapped his hands. She looked to him as he looked to her with a slight grin on his face; but he seemed to be holding back from saying what was on his mind for a moment.

"Fir is one of the most resilient trees, you know. My grandfather always said that wands made of fir were survivors' wands. I think we can expect you to overcome great difficulties, Miss Potter."

"Difficulties?"

"Yes, I'm certain you and your brother will find many difficulties lie ahead; but you shall prevail. Now, this wand is suited especially for Transfiguration, much like your father."

The door of the shop opened and the bell rang. Leila turned around to see a woman with blonde hair pulled back into a tight bun. The woman held herself high and looked as if she would much rather be anywhere else but there. Mr. Ollivander looked up at the woman and nodded his head before he returned his attention back to Leila. He placed the wand back in the box from which it came before he handed it back to Leila. Leila paid the man seven Galleons before she turned around to head out the door. She opened it and the bell rang before she turned around back toward the man and thanked him.

"The pleasure was all mine, Leila Potter."

Leila quickly turned around before running into a woman trying to enter the shop. The woman had blonde hair, light blue eyes, and looked at Leila quite curiously. In disbelief, the woman whispered Leila's name when the shout of Mother distracted her, giving Leila a chance to escape another awkward encounter. When she was a safe distance away, she looked over her shoulder to see the back of a blonde boy's head as he talked with the woman, whom Leila assumed was his mother. Leila watched as the woman pointed her finger at her and before the blonde boy could get a look at her, Leila turned around so that all he saw was the back of her head.

Thankfully, Leila spotted Hagrid walking down the cobbled street with Harry toward her. Holding tightly onto her wand box, Leila walked toward them. Harry was carrying several parcels wrapped in brown packaging and grinned as Leila approached him. After handing her wand box to Hagrid, for him to hold, she pulled out her supply list. She could check wand off her list, but she still needed everything else. Leila sighed as she looked about the alley trying to figure out where she should head next.

Hagrid looked at his watch before he grinned at the twins. "It appears to me we're a bit ahead of schedule." Harry and Leila looked to each other in confusion but Hagrid only chuckled. "Follow me, yeh two."

The Potter twins followed Hagrid as he navigated them through a sea of people. They made sure to stay close behind him so that they wouldn't get lost. They came to a stop outside a place called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Both Harry and Leila grinned in delight as Hagrid told them to have a seat at one of the tables while he went inside to order. Leila chose the table right in front of the window to sit, wanting to get a good look at all the ice cream flavours. A few she noticed were: raspberry, pumpkin, chocolate, vanilla, butterbeer, and jelly slug. Some of the flavours she had heard of before, some she hadn't a clue.

Hagrid returned carrying two dishes of raspberry and chocolate ice cream with nuts sprinkled on top. He set them down in front of the twins before he said, "A birthday treat. Since that dolt-o-cousin o' yers ate yer cake."

For a moment, Leila had forgotten all about the Dursleys. She hoped they never had to go back there again. She hated being there. Here, wherever here was exactly, she felt more like herself than she had ever been allowed to be. With the Dursleys, she always felt like she had to be someone she wasn't and yet that still was never good enough for them. Leila took a bite of ice cream and savoured the flavour, trying to forget about the Dursleys.

"Hagrid, what's Quidditch?" Harry asked sullenly.

"What?" Leila asked with her spoon and ice cream still in her mouth. Harry glared at her for a moment. "Sorry," she immediately apologized before spooning herself another scoop of ice cream.

Harry repeated his question to Hagrid, who gave a slight chuckle. "Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know-not knowin' 'bout Quidditch and all!"

"Don't make me feel worse," Harry groaned. Harry then went on to explain about a pale boy he had met while getting fitted for his robes.

"He sounds awful," Leila said with her mouth full of ice cream.

"-and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't be allowed in-"

"Well, yer not from a Muggle family, Harry. If he'd known who yeh were-well, lets just say he's grown up knowin' both yer names if his parents are wizardin' folk. Yeh saw what happened in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw the both o' yeh. Anyway, what does he know 'bout it? Look at yer mum! Look what she had for a sister!"

"Look what I have for a sister," Harry teased cheekily, clearly feeling much better about the situation. He grinned over at his sister who had a look of shock on her face.

Leila closed her mouth and then shook her head before she catapulted a spoonful of chocolate ice cream at her brother. The ice cream hit him on his forehead before it started dripping down his face. Harry retaliated by grabbing the dripping ice cream with his hand and then flinging it back at his sister. Leila moved to return the favour when Hagrid grabbed both their hands. "Alright, now," Hagrid chuckled. "That's enough. Go inside and get cleaned up. We have more shoppin' to do."

Harry and Leila walked inside the ice cream parlour to use the lavatory inside. Leila waited outside while Harry washed up first. The man behind the counter kept looking at her curiously-as if he were seeing someone back from the dead...but not quite. When Harry exited the lavatory and walked past Leila, the man did a double take before giving Leila a soft smile as she disappeared to wash her hands and face.

When Leila returned with a clean face and hands, the man motioned her over. Rather reluctantly, Leila walked over to him. Her immediate instinct was to run, but she had a feeling that wouldn't do her any good and that he already knew who she was. As Leila approached the counter he stepped out from behind it for a moment and knelt so that he was at her level.

"I'm Florean Fortescue...Miss Potter," the man said, whispering her name.

"Hi," Leila responded somewhat timidly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, child. I used to know your parents. They were good, kind people. Your father was always able to make me laugh."

"Oh," was all Leila was able to respond with, which made Mr Fortescue chuckle.

"I just wanted to wish you luck before you head off to Hogwarts. First year, right?" Leila nodded her head. Mr Fortescue then pressed something into her hand. She looked down at her hand. It was a pin for the ice cream parlour. Leila looked to the man curiously. "To remember that you and your brother will always have a friend here."

"Th-thank you."

"You best be going. Hagrid will be looking for you soon." Leila nodded her head. "Good luck...Leila."

Leila gave a slight smile before she turned around to walk away. She was no more than a few steps when she tripped over a broom that one of the customer's held. After she tripped, she ran into a table, knocking a small clay pot to the ground. Leila looked over her shoulder with worry back to Mr. Fortescue who was jovially laughing and motioning for her to keep going as he pulled a wand from his coat. She couldn't help but watch as the pieces of the pot hovered in the air for a moment before being put back together again. It was like...No, it was magic. Not wanting to further embarrass herself, Leila walked back outside to meet up with Hagrid and Harry.

When Leila returned to Harry and Hagrid, they then walked to Scribblus Writing Implements to buy parchment and quills. Leila felt as if she were stepping back in time as they looked through the items in the store. Harry even noticed a bottle of ink that changed colour as your wrote. It seemed quite interesting, but it seemed rather impractical...at least for school. After they purchased their quills and parchment, Leila looked to her list and noted all the books they still needed.

Hagrid then walked the twins to Flourish and Blotts bookstore, where the twins could get the required textbooks. Once inside, Leila was amazed by all the books crammed onto the shelves in the store. There were books as large as paving stones, books the size of postage stamps, books full of peculiar symbols, and books with nothing at all in them. So far, this had to be her favourite store. Leila loved books because they gave her a chance to escape into the pages and for a moment forget about herself.

Harry was immediately drawn to books that weren't on their school supply list. One Harry was sorely tempted to buy was: Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch You Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and Much, Much More. Leila grinned as Harry thumbed through the pages. "Imagine all the things we could do to Dudley," Leila whispered.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Harry whispered back.

"No. No. No," Hagrid said as he pulled the book from Harry's hands and placed it on a shelf neither twin could reach. "This ain't on yer supply list."

"We're just trying to find out how to curse Dudley."

"As much as I'm inclined to agree with yeh-yer not to use yer magic in the Muggle word. 'Cept for special circumstances."

"But Dudley's awful special," Leila reasoned. "Ask Aunt Petunia."

Hagrid looked at Leila pointedly, despite the fact that she looked up at him so innocently. It was almost too hard to say no to her. But he had to. "Well he's not special enough for yeh to curse. Besides, yeh couldn't work any o' them curses yet. Yeh'll need to study before yeh get to that."

Both Harry and Leila groaned as Hagrid pointed them to the books on their supply lists.

Leila grabbed two copies of A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot off the shelf before handing them to Harry. Holding the books, Harry followed behind as Leila quickly rounded the shelf and walked into the next aisle. Harry was glad that he had Leila to find the books, she was better at that sort of thing than he was. She had always gotten better grades at school than he had. After she had found The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, Leila looked over at the seemingly never ending line to the register.

"Someone should wait in line with the books," Leila suggested. "Otherwise, we'll never get out of here."

"Smart thinkin' Leila," Hagrid said. "How 'bout you an' Harry keep lookin' and I'll wait in line."

"C'mon, Harry." Leila grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him down the aisle. "We still need Magical Theory, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Draughts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection." Leila looked over her shoulder and once she knew Hagrid was out of earshot she whispered, "And maybe that other one too."

Harry grinned at his sister. For a moment, she had managed to open up and look genuinely happy. Probably the happiest and the most comfortable he had ever seen her. Maybe this place, the Wizarding world, would be good for Leila. Because one thing was for certain: living with the Dursleys was not good for her.

Once they had their required books, the Potter twins headed back to the spot where Hagrid had pushed the book on a shelf that was above their reach. Leila peeked to make sure Hagrid was still in line and hadn't left. Sure enough, that was exactly where he was. "Alright, get down," Leila told her brother.

"Why me? Why not you?" Harry argued.

"You're bigger than me and might crush me," Leila told her brother as if it were obvious.

"Are you calling me fat?"

Leila looked to her brother curiously, but she could tell that he was teasing her. She rolled her eyes at him. "If you're fat, then I can't even think of a word for Dudley."

Harry chuckled before continuing, "Well, I'm taller and can reach it better, so you should get down."

"It's my plan. You get down."

Harry was surprised Leila was actually being this bossy with him in public. In their cupboard, bedroom, or when they were alone she had no problem bossing him around. But once there were people around, Leila usually retreated into her shell. Harry grumbled before he got down on all fours and Leila climbed on his back.

Her fingers barely brushed against the binding of the book. She reached again, but she came up short once more. "Leila," Harry groaned from the floor.

Leila shushed him before she reached up once more when there came the shout of "Wotcher!" Someone crashed into the Potter twins, causing Leila to topple over to the floor. Leila lay there for a moment when a young woman with bright green hair reached her hand out. "Sorry," the woman said. "Must've been too preoccupied looking for my book that I didn't notice you two." The woman helped Leila to her feet. "Which book you going for?" Harry pointed to the book and the young woman handed him the book before she suddenly disappeared.

The Potter twins found Hagrid close to the register to pay. Next, came Harry's part of the plan. Leila was supposed to distract Hagrid while Harry paid for the book. But of course, something went wrong and Hagrid figured out their plan. He told the cashier that they most certainly were not paying for that book, much to the twins dismay.

With two sets of the books paid for, they left Flourish and Blotts and headed for Potage's Cauldron Shop. "Gonna hafta keep an eye on those two," Hagrid muttered to himself as followed behind the twins.

Hagrid was right. Harry had tried to get a gold cauldron and Leila went for the self-stirring cauldron. "Yer list says pewter," Hagrid said, pointing to the list. So, both twins got their plain pewter cauldrons, but they did managed to both get nice sets of scales for weighing potion ingredients and collapsible brass telescopes.

Once they had paid for their things at Potage's, they walked to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary to buy all sorts of odd things. A pungent smell greeted them as they neared the shop, but Hagrid motioned for them to follow him inside. Harry was much more interested by the things in the apothecary than Leila was. She tried to keep her distance from most objects in the store as she wandered it with Harry while Hagrid asked the man at the counter for some basic potion ingredients.

Once they had all their supplies but Harry's wand and Leila's robes, Hagrid led them Magical Menagerie. Harry and Leila looked to Hagrid, whose arms were full of packages, curiously. "Go on," Hagrid told them. "I'm buyin' yer animals...for yer birthday."

"Hagrid, you don't have to," Harry said.

"Really, you don't," Leila added. "The ice cream was enough."

"Tell me what the last presents yer Muggles ever got yer," Hagrid said eyeing them.

Leila bit her lip as she tried to recall the presents she had received from her relatives. She had once gotten one of Uncle Vernon's old smelly, holey socks. They had proved quite useful when Harry snored. She had also gotten in recent memory: a hanger, a pen, and a chipped and cracked tea cup with a hole in the bottom, which she had watched Uncle Vernon fetch from Mrs Figg's trash.

When neither of the twins responded, Hagrid said, "Thought so. Now, go on."

With excitement evident in their eyes, the Potter twins entered the store to look for the perfect pet. Leila was excited because this was going to be the best birthday present she had ever gotten...not to mention that it was going to be something she actually wanted. Inside, there were owls, toads, rats, and cats. Leila shuddered at the sight of the rat. She hated rats, so she quickly bypassed them and went to find Harry.

Leila spotted Harry near the owls, his eyes fixed on a snowy white one. She was about to walk over to him when something that felt like rough sandpaper brushed against her hand. Leila looked down to see a tiny, fluffy black kitten with stunning green eyes looking right up at her. She smiled and reached down to pet it. The kitten was quite adorable, but Leila had something to ask her brother. She moved to walk away when she felt an added weight hanging from her shirt. Looking down, she noticed that the kitten had attached itself to her. This caused Leila to giggle and she could feel that the animal was already beginning to capture her heart.

Plucking the kitten from her shirt, Leila held the kitten in her arms and cuddled it close. The kitten licked her hand in response. Cats were allowed at Hogwarts. It even said so on the list. She knew Hagrid said something about owls being good for sending and receiving mail, but Harry was clearly going to get an owl. Wouldn't one before enough for the both of them anyway? Not to mention that no one would be sending her mail anyway. Her heart definitely wanted the little guy in her arms, who continued to lick at her hand and purr.

Harry walked over holding a cage with the snowy white owl he had been looking at earlier. He scrunched his nose as Leila snuggled her face to the cat. "Aren't black cats supposed to be bad luck?" Harry asked.

"You're not bad luck, are you?" Leila cooed to the kitten in her arms. The kitten looked up at her and meowed, which made Leila smile. "See, Harry? He doesn't think so?"

"Of course he doesn't, he's a cat," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Ignore him," Leila whispered to the kitten, but still loud enough for her brother to hear. "He's an idiot, but I'm sure you'll realized that soon enough for yourself." The kitten tried to meow, but he ended up yawning instead. Leila giggled and pressed her face close to the kitten once more. Leila then looked to her brother and said, "Kitty."

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head as Hagrid came over and asked them if they had found what they wanted. Both Harry and Leila agreed that they liked the animals they had chosen. So, Leila put the kitten into a cage he couldn't escape from before they walked to the counter so Hagrid could pay. Leila felt somewhat bad about having Hagrid pay for their animals, but she didn't argue any further with him because it was the first decent birthday present she had ever gotten.

Leila and Harry followed Hagrid outside as he carried the cages. Hagrid mentioned that he was going to sit a spell while Harry went down to Ollivander's for his wand while Leila headed to Madam Malkin's for her school robes. Both shops were visible from the place Hagrid sat down and he watched each of the twins head for their store.

Leila walked inside Madam Malkin's and her eyes went to the pretty dresses that lined one wall of the shop. She had never owned such a pretty dress...erm, or dress robe as the sign said. She had always wanted one, but Dudley didn't wear dresses so her chances at getting one were dismal. Not to be ungrateful, but the two dresses she did own were very old-fashioned and had come from Mrs Figg.

A plump looking woman dressed in burgundy came up to Leila with a smile on her face. "Hogwarts, dear?" she asked. Leila nodded her head. "First things, first, you need to get measured."

Leila took a step to follow the woman when she felt someone push into her. The Potter girl was knocked from her feet and she went crashing into a rack of dress robes before she landed on the floor. Leila looked up from the floor to see a girl about her age, with bushy hair, step around her. "Excuse you," Leila muttered.

"Sorry," the girl said turning back slightly toward Leila before reaching her hand down. "I didn't see you there. I'm looking for my parents." The Potter girl bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything she'd regret, but she didn't quite buy the girl's excuse. She was about to reach for the girl's hand, when the girl pulled it away. "Oh there they are. Mum, Dad, over here!" the girl excitedly waved to the couple entering the shop.

With a shake of her head, Leila stood up and brushed herself off before she walked to the back of the store to be measured. The bushy-haired girl had beat her back there because she was already standing on a stool getting measured by another woman when Leila got back there. The plump woman motioned for Leila to stand on the stool next to the girl. Leila sighed before she stepped onto the stool, waiting for the woman to start her fitting.

The bushy-haired girl looked over to Leila and scrutinized her from head to toe before opening her mouth to speak, "It's your first year to Hogwarts too. I can tell."

Leila simply nodded her head, but she had a much more sarcastic comment in her head for the girl.

"Where are your parents?" the girl questioned. "Why aren't they with you?"

"They're not here."

"I can see that. That's why I asked you where they were."

"My parents are dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Again, Leila wasn't entirely sure that she bought the girl's sincerity, but she was distracted when the seamstress began to use a magical tape measure to get Leila's measurements. This seemed to have shut the bushy-haired girl up for the time being. After a few minutes of measurements the seamstress left the two girls alone and the bushy-haired one seemed all too-eager to continue their conversation.

"Did you know that they divide us into four different Houses and Hogwarts?" the girl asked. Leila shook her head with an annoyed expression on her face, but the girl must not have been paying Leila any attention because she continued. "I don't know much about them but I do know their names. There's Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Do you know which one you want to be in?"

Whatever House you're not, Leila thought before she vocally responded with a flat, "No."

"That's probably for the best. When I get home, I'm going to read Hogwarts, A History to find out about them before we actually get there. You should do that too." Leila looked over to the girl, unsure if the girl meant to offend her; but the girl continued to ramble. "One can never be too informed, don't you think so? I do hope that I know enough so that I don't fail. Is it dreadfully awful to fail at something?"

"I-I don't know," Leila scoffed, as if the girl were expecting her already know what it was like to fail at something.

"Well, I plan on getting perfect marks and being top of the class. There are so many more opportunities, you know. But I'm sure that everyone can find something."

Again, another unintended insult. Leila was becoming quite annoyed by this girl, whether her insults were intentional or not. Had she been older and more mature, Leila might have realized that the girl was nervous and excited, which was making her blab an exceeding amount; but an eleven year old couldn't possibly see things that way. So, it was at that moment, that Leila decided that whoever this girl was-she didn't really like her, and had to beat her...to be better than her.

The girl's parents left them alone to pay for the robes which annoyed Leila. The girl started to drone on about something else about Hogwarts, but Leila had already made up her mind about the girl. So, she ignored her until the girl realised Leila wasn't listening, she she tugged at Leila's sleeve. Leila pulled her sleeve away from the girl and glared at her, but the bushy-haired girl just continued to chatter away. "Will you please, shut it?" Leila hissed.

The girl looked quite taken aback. She fumbled for words for a moment before sullenly looking to the floor and Leila breathed a sigh of relief. Leila could tell that the girl looked hurt, but honestly, she just wanted a moment of peace and quiet. She normally didn't act this harsh to people whose names she didn't even know, but this girl was already driving Leila mental.

Thankfully, the girl's parents came back for her. Leila breathed a sigh of relief as the bushy-haired girl walked toward her mother. The girl's mother cleared her throat and nodded her head toward Leila. The bushy-haired girl turned around and said, "See you at Hogwarts."

Leila wasn't originally going to respond, but the seamstress accidentally poked her. So Leila responded, "Yeah, you too." The bushy-haired girl nodded her head stiffy before she turned around and walked out of the shop with her parents, a luxury Leila didn't have.

When Leila's robes were fitted and she had paid for them, she walked outside. She spotted Hagrid across the street and waved at him before walking over to him. She handed him her parcels and then noticed that Harry was still gone. She sat down on the bench beside Hagrid and looked to her left to find many children crowded in front of one of the shop windows. It was clear that she was curious. "Why don' yeh go an' have a look?" Hagrid suggested. Leila looked to him hesitantly. "Go, on. I'll be right here watchin' yer. I'll come an' getcha when Harry's done."

She didn't need to be told again. Leila hopped off the bench and walked over to the crowd of children in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. But when she reached the edge of the crowd, she couldn't see over the other children's heads. She jumped a few times to try and see over them, but it didn't work. If she couldn't go up-she had to go down. So, Leila got on the ground and crawled underneath their legs until she was at the front of the crowd.

Leila stood up and gazed at the broomstick in the window display with a grin. While she had many fears, a fear of heights was surprisingly not one of them. She couldn't help but wonder what it must be like to be in the air-to feel free. She hoped that at some point during her Hogwarts career she would learn how to fly a broom. But she also knew that the Hogwarts supply list strictly forbade first years from having their own broomsticks. Maybe next year, then.

"Leila," Hagrid said.

The crowd of children instantly parted as Leila turned around, pushing her hair behind her ear with her face blushing red. She attempted to avoid the stares of the children who were already beginning to whisper her name, for reasons she still didn't understand.

Hagrid, Harry, and Leila walked back to the Leaky Cauldron where they had a late luncheon. They sat at a table in the corner of the room which was quite secluded. Both of the twins ordered a cheeseburger to eat. Harry asked most of the questions and Leila was more than content to sit and listen as she ate. The topic of conversation that piqued Leila's interest most was why they were so famous. It was then, that Hagrid reluctantly told them the sad tale of Halloween night 1981 in Godric's Hollow, the night the twins' parents had been murdered.

"First, yeh both need to understand this…'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-his name was V-"

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" Harry suggested.

"No, I can't spell it. Alright, his name was...Voldemort."

Leila could feel shivers going up her spine at the name. Harry tried to say the name, but Hagrid instantly silenced him. Apparently, it was not custom to say his name, something Leial was more than comfortable enough to oblige.

"It was dark times...dark times. You-Know-Who started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. James an' Lily fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. Nobody..not one...except you two."

Harry and Leila looked to each other with shocked expressions on their faces. "Why-why us?" Leila asked.

"Dunno-Something about the two of yeh stumped him that night and yeh two lived."

"What happened to Vo-" Harry started before Hagrid cleared his throat. "You-Know-Who?"

"Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope. I reckon he's out there, still too tired to go on. But that's why yer both famous and everybody knows who yeh are. Yer the boy and girl who lived." Hagrid pointed at Harry's scar, pointing out that it wasn't an ordinary scar...that it came from an evil curse. Leila shifted in her seat knowing that she didn't have a scar like that. Why was she alive if she didn't have a special scar?

Her thoughts turned back to her conversation with Mr Ollivander...of her surviving difficulties. Was this You-Know-Who going to be one of those difficulties she was going to have to face? Because she wasn't hopeful that she could somehow prevail over him once more. You-Know-Who had killed scores of powerful witches and wizards, yet she knew absolutely nothing about magic. Leila could feel her stomach beginning to twist in knots. She hoped Hagrid was wrong...and that You-Know-Who was gone.

By late afternoon, Hagrid and the twins were at the train station. He was sending the twins back to the Dursleys until September 1st. Leila stood there, her eyes beginning to tear up. She didn't want to go back. She never wanted to go back to the Dursleys. "Can't we go with you?" Leila sniffled.

"'Fraid not, Leila. Dumbledore's orders," Hagrid said.

"I don't want to go back there."

"Leila," Hagrid sighed. He got down to his knees and hugged the little girl. She tightly held onto him and cried as Harry stood a few feet back watching, but feeling exactly the same. "It's just a month," Hagrid tried to reassure her. "If the Muggles give yeh any trouble at all, yeh just write me a letter and send it by Harry's owl. It'll find me."

"I still don't want to go. I'd rather go with you."

"Yeh, just met me."

"I know." Leila looked up at Hagrid with her sad eyes shining with tears.

"I'm sorry, Leila. But I can't. I just can't. Got nowhere to keep the two o' yeh. But yeh'll both be at Hogwarts before yeh know it." Hagrid paused for a moment and then looked to Harry. "Yeh take care o' her, yeh hear me?"

Harry nodded his head and then Hagrid released Leila. He gave them their train tickets for today and then their tickets to Hogwarts on September 1st. All the information they would need to get to Hogwarts was on that ticket. Leila stuffed hers in the new messenger bag she had bought. Both twins hugged Hagrid goodbye before they boarded the train.

Leila took the window seat and pressed her nose against the glass with a tear-stained face as she watched Hagrid disappear from view. She never knew what it was like to trust someone beside her brother and now it felt like it was gone...if only for a month. Harry wrapped his arm around his sister and pulled her close to him so that her head rested on his shoulder. "All in all, I'd say that was the best birthday yet," Harry said.

"The very best," Leila agreed. A few minutes later, she fell asleep against her brother. She only hoped she could survive the next month with the Dursleys.


	6. The Journey to Hogwarts

The month had nearly passed. Leila and Harry mostly kept to their bedroom to avoid the Dursleys. It was better for everyone that way. They wanted nothing to do with the Potter twins and the Potter twins wanted nothing to do with them. Their first few days back with the Dursleys, Leila had been quiet and sullen, but at the days drew closer, she became a little more like herself.

The night before they were supposed to head to Hogwarts, Leila sat on her bedroom floor checking and then rechecking her new trunk full of her Hogwarts supplies. She went over the list, afraid that she had forgotten something. Three sets of plain back work robes? Check. They were on the bottom of her trunk as padding. One pair of protective dragon-hide gloves? Check. They were stuffed into one of the pockets. One black winter cloak with silver fastenings? Check. It formed the padding at the top of her trunk along with her regular clothes that she wasn't too embarrassed to take along. Textbooks? Check. Each book added a significant amount of weight to the trunk, but still left plenty of room for: her wand, pewter cauldron, crystal phials, telescope, brass scales, parchment, and quills. There was even room to stuff a few personal belongings. Not to mention her messenger bag that was still practically empty.

Leila was just about to slam her trunk shut when Roman pounced on top of her belongings and started up at her with his big green eyes. She shook her head and picked the black cat up and cradled him in her arms. Even though he had been her cat for a little less than a month, Roman already considered himself her protector and Leila felt much safer with Roman at her side. Harry loved Hedwig, just as much as she loved Roman. Their pets loved them unconditionally, filling a small hole in their hearts.

With a sigh, Leila tossed Roman onto Harry's bed for a moment so that she could shut her trunk. But Harry distracted her as he snuck back into their bedroom. Although, she didn't even have to look to know it was him. Aunt Petunia refused to come into the room with all the dead mice from Hedwig and Roman...not to mention her general avoidance of the twins. Harry walked over to the wall where his countdown calendar was hung. Tomorrow. Tomorrow they were finally going to leave this hell-hole.

"Harry, have you talked to Uncle Vernon about taking us to King's Cross yet?" Leila asked her brother pointedly.

"Not exactly," Harry responded has he reached down and rubbed Roman's head.

"It's a yes or no question...which I have a feeling I already know the answer to."

"Then why bother asking?"

"To remind you that you need to ask him."

"Why can't you do it? He likes you better."

"That's a lie and you know it. I burn his breakfast and you don't. Hence, he likes you better. Besides, you're older and it's your responsibility." Leila folded her arms across her chest and looked at her brother quite seriously.

"Well..you don't argue with him as much as I do. So, obviously he likes you better," Harry continued to argue.

"Well...you don't...oh, just go ask him Harry. C'mon."

"Or you will?" Harry smirked hopefully at his sister. She simply stared at him blankly, which Harry easily understood. "Seriously? Oh, fine. I'll do it but next time it's your turn." Harry walked out of the room, Leila smirking behind him as he exited.

That's what you think, Leila thought to herself. She played the you're older card quite frequently and almost every time he bought the excuse. By this point in their lives, Harry must have considered it second nature to confront the Dursleys...because he was older. Leila poked her head into the hall, watching to make sure that Harry actually went downstairs. For a moment, she considered going with him to help convince Uncle Vernon to take them...but she decided against it.

Instead, she reopened her trunk and pulled out Standard of Spells (Grade 1) and opened to the page where she had left off. She didn't want that bushy-haired, know-it-all girl to have the upper hand on her. So, not only had she read Hogwarts, A History but she had read a few chapters of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and most of The Beginners Guide to Transfiguration. Even though Hagrid said that she wasn't allowed to do the magic yet, it certainly couldn't hurt her to read it.

She had nearly finished the chapter she was reading by the time Harry finally returned upstairs. Leila looked over her book at her brother as he closed the door behind him before he walked over to his bed. She then returned to her reading. "Aren't you going to ask how it went?" Harry asked from his bed.

"If he'd have said no, you'd be complaining by now," Leila retorted.

"I don't complain."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

Leila groaned and set her book down on her bed. She then carefully swung her upper body over the side of the bed, so that she could see Harry sitting on his bed.. "Fine. Harry is he taking us?"

"He only said yes because he's already going to London tomorrow."

"To get Dudley's-erm-tail removed before he heads off for Smeltings?" Leila smirked at her brother and his eyes widened. She wiggled her eyebrows. "What?"

Harry stood up and looked at his sister with his arms across his chest. "You already knew and didn't tell me?"

"I only overheard Aunt Petunia telling Dudley the good news this morning while I waited for you to get out of the bathroom,." Leila sat back up and gently tugged at the braid in her hair. "You take forever, by the way. You were in there long enough for Dudley to go into graphic detail about his added appendage and how much of a pain in the arse it is...quite literally."

Harry rolled his eyes at his sister before he reached up and gave a tug at her braid. Leila pretended to be upset with him and swatted at his hand, which made him chuckle. "Uncle Vernon seemed to think I was barking when I told him we needed Platform Nine and Three-Quarters."

"He acts like that any time we talk to him, Harry," Leila pointed out. "Besides, Hagrid said everything we needed to know is on our tickets and our tickets say Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. How hard can finding a platform be?"

The next morning was the day they had finally been waiting for: September 1st. Leila was before the crack of dawn and couldn't fall back asleep. She wasn't sure if it was because she was so excited or because she was scared she might oversleep. Uncle Vernon would leave without them if they weren't there. She reached down to her feet and pet the cat curled up in a ball. He was purring gently. The sheets rustled beneath. Harry must have been awake too. "Harry," Leila asked into the void.

"Yeah?" Harry answered back.

"Are-are you nervous?"

There was a moment of silence. Leila wondered if Harry thought her question stupid, but he fears were calmed when he answered. "A little. You?"

"A little." Leila tried to sound brave, but her voice gave away that she was far more nervous than she was claiming to be. She then sighed and fell back against her flat pillow.

"Leila?" Harry sighed. He knew.

Leila knew that he knew she was concerned. She knew she had to at least try and explain her apprehension. While she hated living with the Dursleys and she was miserable there, it was the only thing she had really ever known, except for that day with Hagrid. But sometimes, Leila couldn't help but wonder if that day had been just a dream and she was going to be stuck with the Dursleys forever.

Harry repeated her name.

"We won't be together anymore, Harry," Leila whispered, getting choked up at the very thought.

"Is that what this is about?" Leils, we'll be at the same school."

"But boys and girls don't share rooms and I've shared a room with you my entire life...or ast least what I remember of it. Not to mention that there are four different Houses we could get sorted into. Some Houses don't like each other. We could be separated...forever."

"They're not going to separate us, Leils. We're twins. They just wouldn't do that. They can't. Hagrid will make sure of it. I know it."

"But Harry, it doesn't work like that. What if…"

"Leila, they're not separating us and that's final." Leila shut her mouth on the subject, but she still wasn't as confident as Harry was about not being split up.

Two hours later, Uncle Vernon slammed the boot of the car shut with Harry and Leila's belongings inside. Harry, Hedwig, Leila, Roman, and Dudley piled into the backseat of the car. Aunt Petunia had to bribe Dudley with three presents while they were in London just so that he would sit in the back. She then had to bribe him with another three presents to sit beside Leila. Aunt Petunia didn't bribe Leila to sit beside Dudley. Although, after the never-again-mentioned boa constrictor incident, it made sense why Dudley refused to sit by Harry...not that Leila was really any nicer to him.

Knowing that she wasn't going to have to put up with Dudley and his gang this year, Leila was a bit bolder than normal around him, especially when Uncle Vernon was talking with Aunt Petunia. She couldn't help but lean a little closer to him and make pig snorting noises. Dudley would react with a scream before he reached for his arse and started to scream at her. But when Uncle Vernon would look back in the rear view mirror he would either see Leila sitting here innocently smiling at him or chatting with her brother. So Uncle Vernon wouldn't do anything which only made Dudley angrier.

Leila played this trick on Dudley at least a dozen times, which angered Dudley. It didn't help Dudley's case that Harry played along with Leila. This was probably the most fun she had ever had picking on her cousin, but she had years to make up for. Maybe if she was feeling daring enough, she would send him some sort of freaky thing from Hogwarts to get him even more miffed. She did have years to make up for.

At half past ten, Uncle Vernon pulled up to King's Cross station. The place was quite busy and seemed more like a zoo than the actual zoo. Leila was surprised to see Uncle Vernon so eager to get out of the car. It was probably the fastest she had ever seen the man move...well, aside from when he was trying to keep their Hogwarts letters away. But still, he managed to waddle to the boot of the car quite quickly. Hastily, he piled Leila and Harry's belongings onto separate trolleys. Although he accidentally put Roman's cage on Harry's trolley and Hedwig on Leila's trolley, but the twins knew he had done it purposely to annoy them.

But before the twins could switch their animals, Uncle Vernon told Aunt Petunia take hold of a tolley while he grabbed the other. The expression on his face was quite nasty-like a joke that only seemed funny to him. Something was up with him because he seemed quite pleased with himself, but Leila hadn't a clue what was going on. Aunt Petunia took hold of Harry's trolley with Roman atop while Uncle Vernon pushed Leila's trolley with Hedwig on it. Dudley stayed close to his parents as they entered the madness that was King's Cross Station.

Harry and Leila had to run to keep up with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's pace. They didn't even stop for Dudley who was nearly out of breath. It wasn't until they were between Platforms Nine and Ten that they came to a stop. Aunt Petunia wrapped her arms around a wheezing Dudley while Uncle Vernon laughed maniacally. "There you go. Platform Nine and Platform Ten," Uncle Vernon laughed hysterically. "Your platform must be somewhere in the middle….but they don't seem to have built it yet."

Dudley joined in his father's laughter. They were making a small scene in the station and Leila began to feel embarrassed. The people that walked by gave them strange glances, as if they wanted in on the joke. A joke Leila didn't find funny. No wonder Uncle Vernon had been so nice to them. He had intended on humiliating them.

With tears stinging at her eyes, Leila looked over to Aunt Petunia who was solemnly staring at the brick wall between Platforms Nine and Ten. It looked like her aunt was lost in thought, like she was remembering a distant memory. Petunia made eye contact with Leila before looking back to that brick wall. Leila wasn't sure whether Aunt Petunia's head was purposely jerking or she just had a terrible itch on her neck. Either way, Leila knew better than to ask. Besides, she didn't have time because Uncle Vernon wanted to go. "Have a nice term," he said nastily before he threw his head back and laughed one more.

Leila held onto her brother's arm as she watched the Dursleys walked into the chaos, leaving the twins standing there seemingly helpless and alone. Reaching into her messenger bag, Leila pulled out her ticket. Yes, it did in fact say Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Just as it had the other hundred times she had checked the ticket. "Now what?" Leila asked.

"Maybe we should talk to that platform attendant over there," Harry said as he took a step away from his sister. "I'm sure he had to know where all the platforms are."

"Harry, you idiot," Leila groaned as she tugged him back by his arm. "That man is probably a Murgle...or whatever Hagrid kept calling the Dursleys. He probably has never heard of Hogwarts or Platform Nine and Three-Quarters."

"It can't hurt to ask." Harry removed Leila's hand from his arm.

"Yes, it could," Leila retorted, having read something about a secrecy statute. "But fine. Go ask him. Just don't say I didn't tell you so." She folded her arms across her chest and watched as her brother walked a few yards to talk with the man.

Just as she had predicted, Harry only seemed to frustrate the man. The platform attendant thought that Harry was trying to be funny and walked away in a huff. Told you so, she thought, but she didn't say anything aloud as Harry returned to their spot. She switched Hedwig and Roman so that they were on the proper trolley, but then she stopped. They really were at a loss now. Leila nervously looked up to the big clock in the middle of the station. It was only ten minutes before eleven. Hagrid told them that the train left exactly at eleven o'clock.

Leila began to panic. What were they going to do with two trunks full of wizarding supplies, a cat, an owl, and wizarding money? Their only relatives had left them and they didn't have any money to get back to Privet Drive, even if they wanted to. Leila began to start pacing in a circle around their trolleys. "Think. Think. Think," she muttered to herself.

"Lelia," Harry interrupted.

"Shut it, Harry, I'm trying to think." Harry rolled his eyes at Leila continued to pace in a circle around him.

"Leila." he repeated.

"I said shut it. Didn't you hear me?"

"Leila, just stop!" Harry reached out and grabbed his sister's arm, stopping her, and jerking her toward him. She looked like she was about to snap at him, so he had better make it quick. "That lady over there just said something about Muggles." He then pointed off in the distance, but Leila wasn't paying attention to the direction he was giving her.

"Muggles!" That's what it was! I thought Murgles sounded silly, but I couldn't…"

"Leila! We don't have time for this."

"Exactly," Leila said gently smacking her brother's chest. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Harry rolled his eyes at his sister before she continued to question him. "Now, are you sure that she said…"

"Leila, they have an owl," Harry said as he pointed once more to a group of four boys and a girl with ginger hair; following behind a rather plump looking woman with ginger hair, assumed to be their mother. Leila seemed hesitant to agree. "Do you have a better plan?" Harry asked.

Leila sighed and shook her head no. Harry accepted this as her agreeing it was their only option, so he took hold of his trolley and started pushing it ward the group of gingers. Leila shouted for him to wait a moment, but Harry kept going. He didn't want to miss them. She muttered complaints under her breath as she ran to catch up with her brother.

By the time she caught up to her brother and the ginger-haired family, Leila was quite out of breath. Harry kept a slight distance from the group as one of the boys started running straight for the brick wall straight between Platforms Nine and Ten. Leila quickly closed her eyes, anticipating a giant crash, but the crashing sound never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes only to find that the boy had suddenly disappeared. The Potter twins looked to each other in amazement. What had happened to the boy?

"Fred, you next," the mother said, motioning one of the boys forward.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," one of the boys, who appeared to have a matching twin said. Besides his ginger hair, the boy was tall and lanky, with a mischievous look to him. The boy shook his head at his mother. "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother."

"Sorry, George."

"I'm only joking," the boy said with a grin and a glint in his eye. "I am Fred."

The woman looked like she was about ready to yell at her son when suddenly he ran straight for the wall. This time, Leila left her eyes open. She wanted to make sure she saw what happened to the boy. Just like the other boy, there was no crash. One second he looked about ready to smash into the wall and the next, he was gone. It was as if he had gone right through the wall, which was impossible. Right?

The boy's twin ran quickly behind his brother, probably careful to avoid his mother. Just like the others, the third boy disappeared. Leila turned to talk to her brother, but by that point, he had already started wheeling his trolley toward the woman who was only left with one son and her daughter. "Harry," Leila groaned. She didn't want to be a burden on the woman. Clearly, she already had her hands full with five children and she didn't need to worry after the Potter twins too.

But Harry approached the woman. "Excuse me!" he said, interrupting the woman as she talked with her son. The woman wasn't sure who was talking to her, so she looked up slightly startled. "Excuse me!" Harry repeated.

The woman finally made eye contact with Harry. Leila cringed, fully anticipating the woman to have an annoyed look on her face, similar to Aunt Petunia's. But she was surprised to find that the woman smiled at them...both of them...an actual, genuine smile. "Hello, dears," she greeted as she motioned that it was alright for Leila to come closer. "First year to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You too?" The woman looked right at Leila. Leila just nodded her head which made the woman give a slight chuckle. "It's Ron's first year at Hogwarts, as well." The woman pointed to her son. Her son gave them a half-smile and nod before an awkward wave. So, he was going to be one of their classmates. Already, he seemed better than the bushy-haired girl Leila had met in Diagon Alley.

"Can-can you tell us-how erm-how to-" Harry stumbled over his words.

"How to get onto the platform?" the woman guessed correctly. Both Harry and Leila nodded their heads."Yes my dears, not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten. Don't be scared about crashing. But you better do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

Harry nodded his head and thanked the woman. The woman gave Harry a pat on the back as her daughter wished Harry good luck. "C'mon, Leils," Harry said as before he started running his trolley straight toward the wall. One moment, Harry was there and the next, he wasn't. Harry hadn't crashed, so he must have made it through, right?

Leila's heart began to race. Immediately, she began to doubt. What if it was all some sort of sick joke? She was so nervous that she began to shake so terribly that her belongings on the trolley began to clatter. Leila didn't even notice until Roman meowed at her. Taking a deep breath, she managed to get herself to stop shaking, but she couldn't bring herself to run at that wall. It was too mental.

She wanted nothing more than for Harry to come back out and offer her reassurances that everything was going to be fine. That he would help her because he should know that she wasn't always so good at doing these types of things, for the first time, by herself. She needed someone to guide her through the initial process until she got it. But more importantly, she needed her brother. Leila could feel tears of frustration stinging at her eyes, so she shut them.

But when she opened her eyes, the woman, whom had helped Harry earlier, was standing beside her. The woman placed her hand on Leila's shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "Where are your parents, sweetheart?" the woman asked gently.

Of course. That question. A question that always seemed to sting no matter how kindly someone asked it. Leila bit her bottom lip for a moment before she whispered her response. "They're dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart." The woman pressed a hand to Leila's cheek. "Looks like you could use some help then." Leila slowly nodded her head as the woman smiled down at her sweetly. "Ginny, dear, why don't you help Ron push his trolley." Ginny obeyed her mother and walked over to help Ron with his trolley.

The woman gave Leila a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand. "Alright, dear, you first. Get yourself situated." Leila clutched her handle of her trolley as the woman stood directly behind her and placed her hands on the bar, toward the outside of Leila's small hands. Surprisingly, Leila felt safe. She immediately felt like she could trust this woman, who was treating her as if she were one of her own children.

"Go on through the barrier," the woman told her children. They ran straight toward the wall before disappearing through the barrier. Leila's breathing began to even. If a girl younger than her was able to make it through-then she certainly would be more than able to do it. "Now, on the count of three," the woman whispered in Leila's ear.

One...Two...Three...Leila and the woman briskly jogged toward the wall. Although, Leila couldn't help but close her eyes as they approached the solid-looking brick wall. But there was no crash. Instead, the woman slowed down their momentum until they came to a complete stop. Leila's eyes were still shut tightly which made the woman sigh. "You can open your eyes now, dear," she whispered. "We've made it. Take a look."

Leila opened her eyes and was immediately in awe of her surroundings. Her eyes focused on a scarlet steam-engine that was already puffing grey smoke. It was called the Hogwarts Express. That made Leila smile. She then scanned the platform. There were so many people pushing trolleys, walking, crying, laughing...it was almost overwhelming. She spotted cats and owls of almost every variety she had seen in Diagon Alley.

With so many new sights to take in, there was one sight that she expected to see, but yet she didn't. Her brother. Harry was nowhere in sight. Leila pursed her lips and scanned the platform once for him. Had he made it? Leila turned to the woman, who had now taken a few steps away from her. "My-my brother," the Potter girl stammered.

The woman scanned the platform with Leila, but they didn't find him. "Not to worry, sweetheart. He's a boy. I'm sure he just got excited and got on the train already. My Charlie did that his first time to Hogwarts. Had to go on the train to get him off to say goodbye."

Leila felt a pang in her heart as she tried to keep her bottom lip from protruding. She and Harry always did everything together. Everything. He had always waited for her before, but now suddenly everything seemed like it was changing and Leila wasn't sure she liked it. Harry should have waited for her. They were supposed to do this together. But she supposed there was nothing she could really do about it now. The moment was already ruined.

Looking down at her trolley, Leila wasn't sure how she was supposed to get all her belongings onto the train. Her messenger bag she could handle well enough, maybe even Roman's cage, but there was no way she would be able to get her trunk on the train. It was just too heavy for her to lift. Uncle Vernon had been the one to carry if from her room to the car and then load it onto the trolley. Thankfully, the woman who had helped her earlier took notice of her predicament. "Why don't you stand with Ginny, dear, and I'll find you some help."

Leila nodded her head as the woman motioned her daughter to come close. The ginger-haired girl stood beside Leila rather silently as they watched the girl's mother walk toward the train. She rapped twice against the glass, getting the attention of someone inside before pointing back toward Leila. The woman repeated the same gesture with a slight motherly scowl on her face. Whoever it was must have understood because she bustled her way back to the girls.

"Help is on the way," the woman said.

"Thank you," Leila responded bashfully.

The woman nodded her head before she turned back to make sure they were coming, her twin sons. They appeared seconds later by their mother's side. The twins bowed to Leila and then both grinned at her as if they were in on a secret with her. Leila just looked at them curiously as they turned toward their mother. "You'll never guess who we've just helped," one of the twins said.

Before their mother could even respond, the other twin said, "We'll tell you who-the boy from outside the barrier."

"That's all very well," their mother responded with her hands on her hips. "But now you can help his sister."

"I think you'd be very interested to find out who that boy was," the first twin answered their mother. "Isn't that right, George?"

"Quite right, Fred," the other twin responded.

"Will you two just spit it out already? Just tell me who he was, so we can help this girl get her things on the train."

The twins both looked to Leila. The one she was fairly positive was named Fred gave her a wink before the twins responded simultaneously, "Harry Potter!"

"Had the scar and everything," one of the boys added.

Leila stood there awkwardly, unsure if they were going to make the connection to her. She fully expected them to not be as surprised by seeing her, much like the people in Diagon Alley. But when the woman looked over to her, she softly smiled for a moment. The woman then placed a hand over her heart and the other over her mouth. It looked like she was close to the brink of tears. "That means…" the woman began softly, covering her mouth. "Bless my soul, you're…"

"Leila," the Potter girl responded timidly.

"Potter," the ginger-haired twins quickly responded after Leila, feeling as if they had needed to clarify.

"James and Lily's little girl," the woman mused softly with her fingers on her pursed lips. Then without warrant, the woman enveloped Leila in a tight hug. Leila stood there awkwardly in the hug, unsure of how to respond to such a gesture. The only other person beside her brother she had ever hugged was Hagrid and that was just because she didn't want to leave. No one else had ever hugged her before. Leila had never really been shown much affection growing up.

So, Leila just the woman hold her until one of the twins responded, "Mum, you're suffocating her."

The woman slowly released Leila, while her children bombarded Leila with questions: Where had she been all these years? What was her favourite Quidditch team? What was it like to be her? Those were just a few of the questions that overwhelmed her. People actually wanting to talk to her...and wanting to know about her. It was very odd. The only person whom she ever really talked with much was Harry and he knew practically everything about her. Leila stood there blinking slowly at them, trying to take it all in.

"Fred, George, take Leila's things to the train and then go find Ron. He seems to have escaped."

"But Mum, we're..." one of the twins groaned.

"You'll do as you're told, Fred Weasley," the woman said as she placed her hands on her hips and looked to her son. "And you'll do it now."

"Yes, Mum." the twin, named Fred, then turned toward Leila and said, "We'll take you and your things to your brother's compartment." Leila nodded her head without saying anything which made Fred laugh. "C'mon, George."

"You two best be nice to her."

"Mum," the twin, named George, groaned. "It's like you don't even know us."

"On the contrary." The mother gently took Leila's arm and turned her away from her sons for a moment. "If my boys, any one of them, give you any grief, any at all this year, you just send an owl to Molly Weasley at the Burrow and I'll take care of it."

Before Leila could even vocalise a response, Mrs Weasley hugged her once more, holding her for a significant amount of time. Leila wasn't entirely sure why this woman had taken such a liking to her, without really even knowing her. Aunt Petunia had often said that she was a nuisance, so this woman was probably in for a shock if she ever actually got the chance to get to know her. Mrs Weasley slowly released her before resting her hands on Leila's face. "I hope you have splendid year at Hogwarts, Leila."

"What about us?" one of the twins asked. Leila still hadn't a clue which twin was which, which was understandable because she had only known them for a few minutes.

"Oh," their mother groaned before she gently pushed Leila toward them. "Help Leila and then come right back. You boys understand me? And don't forget about finding Ronald."

Both boys told their mother that they would be right back. Then, one of the twins reached down and grabbed her messenger bag and Roman's cage. The other took her trunk and Leila walked between them. The Weasley twins insisted on asking more questions. Most of which she only responded with a giggle before shyly answering with simple one word answers. When they reached the train, the twin carrying Roman boarded first before he turned around and reached for Leila's hand. "Up you go, now," he said as he pulled Leila up.

"Thank you," Leila mumbled before looking behind to the other twin. He didn't appear to be enjoying this quite as much as his brother, but it was probably because Leila's trunk was quite heavy.

"Gimme a hand, would you, Fred?"

"You can get it, can't you, George?" the twin named Fred answered. His brother glared at him for a moment before Fred muttered, "Fine." He reached down to grab Leila's trunk and pulled it onto the train. George hopped onto the train.

"Sorry," Leila mumbled as she looked at George.

"For what?" George asked. Leila wasn't sure what to say. So, she awkwardly fumbled to speak for a few moments before she pointed to her trunk. George just shook his head and smiled. "Really, it's not a problem...as long as someone isn't being a prat."

Fred just rolled his eyes before he began leading them through the train's corridor. They were no more than a few yards inside when he started shouting, "Make way, you lot. Leila Potter coming through!"

Like wildfire rippling over a dry prairie, whispers of Leila Potter exploded up and down the corridor. Leila tried to hide herself behind Fred as people stepped out of their compartments to get a look at her. Some pressed their noses to the glass while others tried to reach out and touch her. "You can look but you can't touch!" George told them.

The twins suddenly walked into a compartment and Leial turned sharply to follow them. Fred and George set her belongings down as Leila sat down on the bench beside her brother, but she kept her distance from him. "Special delivery," George said to Harry before bowing toward him.

"We'd stay, but Mum would murder us if we don't go back out," Fred responded.

"We get enough Howlers from as it is. Don't need one before we've even left."

"Although, that would be a new record for us."

"Right you are, Fred." George grinned at his brother when suddenly their mother's voice wailed down the corridor. The Weasley twins looked to each other before looking to the Potter twins. "That'd be our cue."

"Ron's going to be jealous we met both the Potter twins before he did. But that's his own bloody fault." Fred winked toward them before the twins rushed out of the compartment leaving Harry and Leila alone inside.

Harry looked over and smiled at his sister, clearly unbothered by the fact that he had just left his sister. This made Leila a little angry. She wanted to say something to him about it, but if he wasn't going to bring it up, then she certainly wasn't. Instead, she folded her arms across her chest and sighed as she leaned her back against the seat. She hoped that Harry would notice the change in her attitude, but he didn't notice that her attitude had soured. Leila figured that he was just supposed to notice these thing...after all, he was her brother...her twin. But he didn't.

Leila looked out the into the corridor and then out the window which looked to the outside of the train. She saw the Weasley family as Mrs Weasley hugged her children, kissed them, and looked genuinely happy to be with them. Leila sighed. Why couldn't she have a mother like that? Why did she have to get stuck with the Dursleys? It didn't really seem fair. She had never known any of that. All she had was Harry, whom she wasn't very pleased with at the moment.

Several moments later, the steam engine began to pull out of the station. Harry pressed his face to his window, while Leila watched out the opposite side. Slowly, they passed the people waving and crying. Leila spotted the stiff-looking woman who had pointed her out to her son in Diagon Alley. Thankfully, the woman didn't spot her as the train continued to gain speed. Leila had mixed feelings at the moment about going to Hogwarts. Nervous-excited, they'd probably label it. She was mostly excited to be leaving the Dursleys and to be able to learn magic. But as she had voiced her brother yesterday, being separated from her brother was probably one of her biggest fears of going to Hogwarts.

Buildings flashed by, growing smaller each second until they were on the outskirts of the city. It was then, that the ginger-haired boy, whose name Leila couldn't remember, appeared outside their compartment. "Excuse me," he said interrupting the silence. "Do you mind?" The boy nodded toward the empty seat. "Everywhere else is full."

"Not at all," Harry answered for the two of them. "Have a seat."

The boy cleared his throat before giving the twins an awkward nod. He then sat on the bench, directly across from Leila before looking to the Potter twins. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley," he said introducing himself.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. And that's Leila, my little sister."

"Only by twenty-three minutes, Harry," Leila groaned.

But Ron didn't seem to pay Leila any mind. Instead, his eyes were practically glued to Harry and he wasn't to be side-tracked. "I-I-is it true?" Ron asked before lowering his voice to just above a whisper. "I mean do you really have...the-the scar?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry said pulling his hair back to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Wicked," Ron responded before a grin spread across his face.

Leila shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Really, it was only a scar. What could be so special about a scar? She stayed silent for several minutes while the boys struck up a conversation in which she felt rather left out. Neither boy tried to direct the conversation toward her, so she just sat there feeling quite awkward. When she could take it no longer she sharply stood up and reached for her messenger bag. She looked to her brother, narrowing her eyes.

He must have gotten the hint. "Where are you going?" Harry asked her.

"The loo," Leila responded. "We do need to get changed, you know. Want to come with?"

"We just left," Ron said before Harry could answer. "We have plenty of time yet."

"Ron's right, Leils," Harry said.

Leila stared blankly at her brother for a few seconds before sharply turning on her heel, dragging her bag behind her. She stomped over to the compartment door, knowing full-well that her temper was getting the best of her. She looked over her shoulder to her brother once more. "Fine, be that way," Leila snapped before slammed the compartment door open and stomping into the corridor.

She was only a few steps into the corridor when she overheard the boys' reaction. "Little sisters," Harry sighed.

"I hear you," Ron responded. At first Leila thought to be offended, but she heard him continue. "Bloody annoying sometimes. But yours doesn't seem nearly as bad as mine."

After a sigh, Leila moved down the corridor of the train in search of the lavatory. To the right of her compartment, there were only two other compartments and then the end of the train. This meant that Leila had to trek the other direction toward the front of the train. As she walked, she mused that she probably could have waited, but she was much too stubborn once Harry had refused to go with her. Normally, she was fairly good at controlling her temper and her emotions and she wasn't sure why that was suddenly changing.

As she walked down the corridor, other students ran by her already dressed in their Hogwarts apparel. Although most of them wore colored ties, unlike the plain black one she had. The woman at Madam Malkin's said that the school would supply them with an appropriately coloured tie once they were sorted into their Houses. Two girls wearing yellow and black ties stopped to stare at her for a moment, but Leila timidly just kept watching despite the whispers. She wasn't sure that she liked being the subject of people's whispers, but there wasn't really anything she could do about it.

Leila looked out the train windows in awe as she passed by them. She had never been given much of an opportunity for sight-seeing with the Dursleys before, so everything about the Wizarding World impressed her. Seeing as she was paying more attention to the scenery than where she was walking, she unintentionally ran into someone coming from the opposite direction. She ran into the person so hard that it caused both of them to crash to the floor. Leila looked to the person who landed on the floor beside her on the ground. He had very blonde hair and a facial expression that easily showed his displeasure at the situation.

"Bloody hell," the blonde boy growled. "Watch where you're going."

"I didn't do it on purpose," Leila retorted as she rubbed at her knee that the boy had kicked when he fell. "Besides, seeing as we're both on the floor, I take it you weren't watching where you were going either."

"Help me up, then."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me or are you deaf?" To this statement, Leila rolled her eyes before she pushed herself off the floor and into a standing position. She gently brushed off any dirt that had gotten on her clothes and was about to walk away when the boy blocked her path with one of his legs. Leila stopped and looked at the boy in disbelief, but he seemed rather determined. "Are you going to help me up or not?"

Leila looked straight into his icy eyes and wanted to tell him "or not" but that probably wouldn't be the best way to interact with one of her new classmates. So, not wanting to get kicked out of Hogwarts before she even got there, Leila responded with, "I didn't hear a please in there."

"Please." The way the boy scoffed the words made it easy enough to understand that he didn't actually mean what he was saying, which caused Leila to roll her eyes before she reached out her hand and muttered the words close enough. The blonde boy immediately took her hand to help himself up; but in doing so, he almost caused Leila to go crashing to the floor once again. Once he was up, Leila realized that she wasn't going to get a thank you, so she began walking toward the lavatory once again. She only made it a few steps before he called after her, "You're just going to walk away from me?"

Leila turned and looked at him over her shoulder. "That was the plan."

"No one just walks away from me unless I tell them to. I'm a Malfoy."

"I'm not entirely sure what that is, but congratulations. Now, I really need to use the loo." The boy mouthed the word "oh" which caused Leila to roll her eyes. "Can I go now?"

Without waiting for his response, Leila walked away from him. She had passed two compartments full of students when she heard the sound of pounding footsteps behind her coming closer. Leila turned to see the boy running after her. Thankfully, the lavatory door was only a few feet away from her. She reached for the door; but his hand snaked around her arm causing her to jerk back. "What don't you understand about needing to use the loo?" Leila hissed.

"You never told me your name," the boy said eyeing her curiously.

"I know." Leila removed her arm from Draco's hand with narrowed eyes. She quickly slipped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Listening for the sound of footsteps, Leila opened the door when it sounded like they had grown fainter; only to her surprise, the blonde haired boy had tricked her and was still standing outside the lavatory. She groaned. "Go away."

"Not until you tell me your name." His arms were folded across his chest as he waited for her to answer.

"Leila, Leila Potter." The boy's eyes widened before Leila quickly slammed the door closed on him, leaving him standing there in shock.

She took her time changing into her Hogwarts robes, hoping that the boy outside would take a hint. She pulled on her grey jumper and skirt before back cloak. The only article of clothing she couldn't manage was the tie. She hadn't a clue how to tie the bloody thing. She should have paid more attention to how Uncle Vernon tied them. There was a knock on the door. She shoved her tie in her pocket before looking in the mirror. Nervously, she tugged at the curls in her hair. She was still quite anxious that she and Harry were going to be separated.

When Leila returned to the compartment she shared with Harry and Ron, she found the seats, as well as Harry and Ron's laps, covered with weets. Harry quickly cleared a spot for her to sit as she just stared blankly inside. Ron continued to eat as Harry grinned and patted the seat beside him. "What'd you do? Rob a sweets shoppe?" Leila questioned.

"Very funny, Leils," Harry responded sarcastically before continuing. "I bought this all for you, me, and Ron."

"He did," Ron added, his mouth stuffed with something.

Leila had to make a choice. She could either continue being angry with her brother or she could enjoy the moment for what it was. She chose the latter...mostly because she really wanted the sweets piled before her. "Well, what do we have here?" Leila innocently asked as she sat down on the space Harry cleared for her.

"Everything." Ron was the first to respond to her as he took another bite of something that resembled liquorice. "Harry bought the whole lot while you were gone. There're chocolate frogs, droobles, liquorice wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, pumpkin pasties…"

As Ron's voice trailed off, Leila reached for the package closest to her. The packaging said it was a pumpkin pasty. She opened it and took a small nibble. Almost immediately, she could tell that it was probably going to be one of her favourite sweets. When Leila finished her pumpkin pasty she reached for another sweet. Both she and Harry reached for the same sweet-a chocolate frog. "Go on, take it," Harry said.

Leila shook her head. "There are others," she pointed out. So, she withdrew her hand as Harry ripped into the packaging. The Chocolate Frog jumped from the packaging and leapt onto the window, which shocked Leila. "Is it a real frog?" she asked, practically glued to the back of her seat.

"It's only a spell," Ron chuckled. "Besides, it's the cards you want. Each card has a famous witch or wizard on it." Leila leaned over to see Harry's Dumbledore card. "I've got about a hundred of him," Ron said peering over as well.

Leila recognized Dumbledore as the Hogwart's Headmaster, but what surprised both the Potter twins was that he disappeared from his picture. Harry and Leila looked to each other as Harry gasped, "He's gone!"

"You can't expect him to hang around all day, now can you?"

"The Mur-" Leila stopped and shook her head to correct herself. "The Muggle pictures don't do that. The pictures don't move and they're always there."

"Huh, you don't say. I think I heard Dad mention that before, now that I think about it. Strange."

Strange. It was near mind-blowing when Leila thought about how things she had always considered normal were strange in this world. Then on the other hand, things Ron probably considered quite normal were strange to the Potter twins. It was all a matter of perspective.

Leila grabbed her own Chocolate Frog. Unlike her brother, she slowly opened the package, anticipating it to jump. It jumped right out of the package and into Leila's hands, which she cupped around it with a wide grin on her face. The Chocolate Frog then went still and Leila bit its head off. As she ate her Chocolate Frog, she looked at the card she had gotten. "Ew, that's disgusting," she responded after she swallowed.

"Who'd you get?" Ron asked.

"Babayaga-Medieval Russian Hag who regularly ate children for breakfast, and presumably lunch and dinner." Leila looked at Harry, who looked like he wanted to vomit. Ron looked unconcerned. "Why would someone give her a card?"

"Dunno-but if you don't want her…"

"I never said that." Leila tightened her grip on the card, locking eyes with Ron for a moment. She then shoved the card in her bag. Ron simply shrugged his shoulders and went pack to poking at the cage on his lap.

Inside the cage, was a rat. Shivers went up and down Leila's spine at the sight of the rat. Even if it was caged, she still didn't like the things. Leila wondered why Ron had a rat. Their list was very specific-cat, owl, or toad. But she chose not to say anything as Ron picked the rat out of his cage and plopped him on his lap. The rat lay there, motionless...as if it were dead. "This is Scabbers," Ron said. "Pathetic, isn't he?"

"A bit," Harry responded.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, wanna see?"

"Yeah," both the Potter twins answered.

In all honesty, Leila wasn't sure there was a point to turning a rat yellow, but if this boy could do magic, then she was more than willing to watch and learn. Anything, to learn more. Ron pulled his wand out of his pocket. The wand had chunks missing and unicorn hair poking out the end. It must have been a very old wand because Ron looked at the Potter twins rather sheepishly when he noticed them staring at it. He muttered that the wand had once belonged to his brother Charlie, without making eye contact with them.

Ron then raised his wand and cleared his throat. Just then, their compartment door slid open. Leila turned to see who it was and immediately groaned in displeasure. It was the annoying, bushy-haired girl from Madam Malkin's. Lela rolled her eyes at the girl, who was also already dressed in her Hogwarts robes. Only this girl even had her tie tied around her neck. The girl didn't seem to notice Leila as she addressed the compartment, "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"We already told him that it wasn't here," Ron responded, clearly annoyed by this girl as well, which made Leila feel a bit better. But judging from Ron's comment, this Neville boy had already been there, but the girl didn't seem to care.

Instead, she narrowed her eyes at Ron for a moment before saying, 'You're doing magic? Let's see then." The girl's tone wasn't very encouraging. Leila hoped Ron's spell worked, just to annoy the girl.

Ron looked to Harry, who simply shrugged his shoulders. "Alright." Ron cleared his throat and pointed his wand at his rat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He gave his wand a wave, but nothing happened. Ron waved his wand several more times, but still, nothing happened.

The girl chuckled at him and Ron narrowed his eyes at her. But apparently, she wasn't quite done speaking with them. "Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl asked, knowing full-well that it wasn't. "Well, it's not a very good one, is it? I've only tried a few simple spells myself, but they've all worked for me."

"We're not supposed to use magic outside of Hogwarts," Leila said quite coldly.

"Is that why you haven't fixed your brother's glasses yet?" was how the girl responded before she invited herself into the compartment. She plopped herself down beside Ron and pulled out her wand. The know-it-all then looked to Leila. "For example." The girl then aimed her wand at Harry's head, but before Leila could stop her, the girl had fixed Harry's glasses.

"Thanks!" Harry said, clearly impressed by what the girl had done. Leila only rolled her eyes. She would have tried some spells if she hadn't thought she would get in serious trouble with the Dursleys. With a grin on his face, Harry pushed his hair from his forehead, revealing his scar.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!" the girl gasped. "I've read about you. Quite fascinating, really. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." the girl then looked to Ron and Leila. "And you two?"

"Ron Weasley," Ron responded as he shoved a rather large bite of liquorice wand in his mouth.

"Pleasure." The Hermione girl looked disgusted by him before she turned to Leila and nodded her head for Leila to speak. Leila simply stared at her. If the girl knew who Harry was-she should know who she was, right? "And you?"

Leila stayed silent once again, but her brother ruined the moment. "That's my sister, Leila," Harry answered for her, which made Leila roll her eyes at her brother.

"Leila Potter," the Hermione girl mused before continuing in a rather harsh tone. "They didn't say much about you in the books. They mostly talked about Harry."

Whether it was intentional or not, Leila didn't miss the dig directed at her. But Harry was shocked that they were in any sort of book. "We're in books?" he asked.

"Like I said, they're mostly about you. I only got a few books for extra reading. So far you've been in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. I figured I should do a bit more reading if I intend on being at the top of our class."

That won't help you when I'm top, Leila thought to herself.

"I'm going to go keep looking for Neville's toad. You two boys better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving there soon. And you." The Hermione girl looked right at Leila. "Might want to figure out how to tie your tie. That is why you aren't wearing it, right?"

"That's none of your business," Leila retorted before biting her bottom lip.

"Just saying." The girl shrugged her shoulders and then stood up, looking right at Ron. "And you-you've got dirt on your nose. Just there. Did you know?"

Both Leila and Ron glared daggers at the girl when she finally exited their compartment. Ron roughly wiped at his nose before he started to complain. "She better not be in my House. She's an absolute nightmare."

Leila nodded her head in agreement before she pulled the tie from her pocket and examined it in her lap. Sure, that Hermione girl had pegged her about not being able to tie her own tie, but there was no way now that she was going to be outdone by that girl. What that girl needed, was a taste of her own medicine. Leila put the tie around her neck and attempted to tie it, but to no avail. The more she failed, the more frustrated she became. Leila hadn't failed at anything in her life before and now her first failure was a bloody tie.

Ron snatched the tie from her neck. He put it around his own neck and started to tie it, but even he didn't look too confident. Ron met Leila's gaze. "Dad tried to teach me before I left," Ron commented.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Leila asked, not entirely sure he could, especially by the looks of the way things were going.

"I've only managed it a couple of times, but if you think you can do better…" Ron held the tie out in front of him.

Leila sighed and shook her head. "No, go on."

A few minutes later, Ron handed Leila back a poorly tied tie. But it was better than nothing, she supposed. Leila slipped it over her neck and pulled it tight like Ron told her to. She then tucked it underneath her jumper and patted it down nervously before the boys asked her to leave so that they could get changed.

Instead of travelling far, Leila simply walked to the end of the train, a few compartments down, and watched the scenery the train whirred by. The countryside was quite beautiful and undisturbed as the sunset painted the sky in breathtaking colours. Leila hoped they truly would be at Hogwarts soon. She just wanted to be there and get settled, this way her nerves would finally settle.

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the train and Leila wasn't sure where it was coming from. We'll be reaching Hogsmeade Station in five minutes. Please leave all luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately. The voice then repeated itself.. Restless students began to get ready and several students, including the Weasley twins, ran up and down the aisles acting quite silly, flapping their arms like birds and repeating the message.. The scene made Leila laugh.

By the time Leila was allowed back in the compartment, the train was screeching to a slow halt in Hogsmeade. Nervously, Leila, Harry, and Ron all looked to each other with pale expressions on their faces when the train finally came to a stop. This was it. They were almost there.

Students were pouring into the corridors and trying to push their way out the doors. Leila waited until Harry exited the compartment before she followed closely behind him. She didn't want to lose him. Thankfully, her small size proved to be an advantage in squeezing through.

Outside, Hagrid walked up and down the platform calling for the first years. "Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here!" Hagrid shouted this multiple times until it looked like most of the first years were surrounding him. He made sure to say hi to Leila and Harry before he led all the first years down a steep and narrow path which wasn't very well lit.

Leila reached for her brother's hand, afraid that she was going to fall, but she missed his hand. And as she predicted, she tripped over a tree root and fell. She landed with a hard THUD as students continued to walk by her. Harry didn't even notice that she had fallen because he was too busy talking with Ron.

Just then, a hand reached down to help her. She accepted it without even looking to see who it was, but when she finally did look, her emerald eyes met his icy ones. Leila immediately regretted taking the hand. It was the pale blonde-haired boy. He smirked at her. "Can't stay on your bloody feet, can you? Good thing I was here to help you."

Leila blushed before she quickly turned on her heel to run away from him without saying anything. The sooner she got away from him-the better. "You're welcome!" he called after her, as Leila continued to push through the first years, hoping the boy wasn't too close behind her. She tried her best to catch up to Harry, but when she caught sight of the dark lake...she froze.

Hagrid called the first years to fill the boats that were floating on the shore of the lake. "No more'n four to a boat!" he called as students began to file into the boats.

Leila stood there staring blankly out at the lake. She couldn't do this. There was no way she could do this. Everything seemed to grow distant and the voices around her seemed to fade as she focused on the fear within her. But through that darkness, a familiar voice seemed to find her. It was Harry calling her name. She searched for him. He was already on a boat with Ron and another dark-haired, somewhat chubby boy. He was waving his arms frantically for her to come to his boat.

It wasn't like she had much of a choice in the matter, so if she had to go on a boat-it had to be with her brother. Leila started running toward her brother's boat, but just as she was about to approach it, that Hermione Granger stepped onto the boat. With a scowl on her face, Leila tried to push her way onto the boat, but the girl blocked her with an outstretched hand, palm pressed against Leila. "Stop. You heard the man. No more than four to a boat," the Granger girl said. "You can count, can't you?"

"But my brother's on this boat," Leila pleaded.

"Leila, we'll-we'll just find another boat," Harry said as he was about to climb out.

"That's not going to work," Hermione Granger said. "All the boats are either full or only have room for one. Look."

Harry and Leila looked around. The girl was right. Leila started to shake as Harry looked to his sister sympathetically. "Leils, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"But-but what about the-the, you-know-what," Leila finished in a whisper, hoping that Harry knew she meant water.

"That boat is close." Harry pointed to a boat that was four boats down from him. "I promise you, you'll be fine. I'll see you on the other side."

"But Harry…" Leila eyes were brimming with tears.

"Leila there's nothing I can do. There aren't any boats for the two of us. I'm sorry. I really am."

"Just not sorry enough," Leila whispered only for herself to hear before she turned her back on her brother. She felt hurt and confused. She sat down on the sand, unsure of what to do next. She wanted to bury her head and cry, but two sturdy hands wrapped around her and picked her up.

"Up, yeh go," Hagrid said as he held Leila before setting her down in a boat with three other girls. Leila looked to Hagrid, the fear evident in her eyes. "The boats are spelled-yeh won't drown. I promise. But jest in case, yeh'll be right next to me the whole time, Leila."

Leila nodded her head slowly before she wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them close to her body. She looked to the other girls in her boat. One had somewhat pug-faced look, another was a pretty girl with blonde hair, and the third was a solid looking girl with some masculine looking features. Leila didn't say anything to them and they didn't say anything to her, but the blonde did manage to give Leila a smile before they boats departed.

She tried her best to hold her emotions in as they crossed the lake, but the more she held in her fear-the more she felt like she needed to vomit. Just as he promised, Hagrid stayed right beside Leila's boat giving her reassuring words and glances as they crossed the lake. Although, Leila kept her eyes shut for most of the ride-preferring to not know when she was going to drown. Not to mention that she didn't want to see what kinds of looks the other girls were giving her. It wasn't until Hagrid whispered, "Leila, open yer eyes," that she finally managed to keep them open for more than a few seconds.

Leila slowly removed her hands from her eyes and was puzzled as to why he had her open her eyes as they approached a curtain of ivy, but Hagrid told the group why. "Yeh should be gettin' one of the best sights of Hogwarts in a sec. Jest watch yer heads!"

She shrunk back as they passed through the ivy, but she wasn't prepared for the sight after. Hagrid was right-it was a grand view of Hogwarts. It might have even been worth the boat ride to see the castle like this...might. The castle shone brilliantly through the darkness and for a moment, Leila forgot all about the vast body of water beneath heer. She couldn't even accurately put into words all the adjectives to describe the beauty-and her vocabulary was fairly extensive.

Once the boats reached the boat house, Leila made sure that she was the first one off her boat. Although in the process, she managed to nearly push the pug-face girl in the water on accident, but her friend seemed to save her from a plunge into the lake. Leila took a deep breath once she was on solid ground again. She turned to face the castle when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "I'm so sorry, Leils," Harry whispered to his sister as he hugged her.

"Never again-Harry. Promise me that will never happen again," Leila said as she leaned into her brother.

"Never again," Harry promised too quickly.

Leila sighed and pushed herself away from her brother when she caught sight of Ron, awkwardly trying not to look at the Potter twins, but it was obvious that he was. Hagrid then led the first years on the long ascent of stairs toward the castle. Harry made sure not to leave his sister as they climbed, holding onto her arm because he knew she was bound to trip.

When they finally reached the castle, Hagrid gathered the first years around him just inside the doors. "Straight up those stairs,' Hagrid said as he pointed toward the stone staircase. "Professor McGonagall should be waitin' for yeh." Leila looked to Harry nervously. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed his back. This was it. They had made it this far and there was no turning back now.


	7. Journey Into the Great Hall

With Leila's hand clasped tightly around Harry's, the Potter twins ascended the stairs inside the enormous castle. Ron Weasley, their newfound friend, from the train stayed close behind them. He was practically tripping over the twins' heels as they tried to push their way through the crowd of students attending Hogwarts for the first time.

Leila's eyes were full of wonderment and amazement at the sight of the grand castle when she spotted a rather stern looking woman with spectacles waiting for them at the top of the stairs. For a moment, Leila thought she had caught the woman looking at her and Harry rather wistfully, but the woman must have noticed Leila watching her. The woman stiffened her stance and adjusted her gaze beyond the Potter twins at the other students filing-up the staircase. Leila, Harry, and Ron came to a stop a few stairs below the stern-looking woman. Like most of the first years, they were panting for breath.

As the others continued to climb the stairs, their footsteps pounding against the marble floors; Leila took a moment to take in her surroundings. The entrance room they were standing in could have easily fit all of number four Privet Drive and even had room to spare. Torches were hung on stone walls that seemed to go on forever. In the distance, Leila could see more staircases and she would swear that she saw one move. Staircases didn't move...did they?

Ron tugged at the sleeve of her robe and she looked at him in confusion. "What was that for?" Leila asked him. Ron looked up at the woman at the top of the stairs, not saying anything. But Leila knew what he was trying to tell her: pay attention.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall," the stern-looking woman a few steps above addressed them. "Shortly, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats you must be sorted into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here, our House will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup…"

A shout of "TREVOR!" resounded in the entryway, interrupting the professor. The dark-haired boy, whom Harry had shared a boat with lunged forward from behind that Hermione girl. Leila maneuvered herself so that she could see over Ron's shoulder. She saw a rather nasty-looking toad seated on the stairs, practically at Professor McGonagall's feet. The toad croaked and Professor McGonagall looked rather perturbed, who looked down at the boy reaching for his toad. Leila felt second-hand embarrassment for the boy as she bit her bottom lip.

Thankfully, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and continued to talk. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." She then turned swiftly on the heel of her boot before she walked toward the two giant doors in front of them.

Leila tried to sneak a peek of what was inside as Professor McGonagall entered the room, but the door was only opened wide enough to allow the woman entrance. The only thing Leila could see from where she stood was more stone flooring when the door closed behind the professor. Leila turned toward Harry with a somewhat nervous expression on her face. He gave her a reassuring smile as she released a slow breath. She felt completely out of her element. The unknown terrified her, but she had to remind herself that whatever might happen had to be better than staying with the Dursleys.

"How exactly do they sort us?" Harry asked Ron.

"Some sort of test I think," Ron responded. "Fred said something about battling a mountain troll, but he might have been joking."

"A troll?" Leila whispered as her face blanched white and she swallowed hard.

But she didn't have long to focus on her fears because the pale boy from the train pushed himself between two rather large boys before approaching the Potter twins. "It's true then. What they're saying on the train," the boy spoke with an arrogant confidence. "Leila and Harry Potter have come to Hogwarts."

The boy smirked toward Leila as whispers of Harry and Leila's names erupted through the children. Harry placed himself between Leila and the boy, shielding her. Confused by her brother's gesture, Leila watched the pale boy over Harry's shoulder. The boy seemed to scoff at Harry for a moment before he took another step closer. "I just wanted to introduce myself to you, Potter," the boy said eyeing Harry. "Nothing to get your wand in a knot over."

There was an awkward moment of silence with all eyes carefully watching the Potter twins and the pale boy, whose name Leila couldn't remember. She could only remember it being a rather odd sort of name. Harry then straightened his stance and said, "Well, are you going to introduce yourself or not?"

The pale boy's face contorted at Harry's response as several children in the crowd snickered, but he wasn't to be distracted. Instead, the boy took a breath before pointing toward the two larger boys beside him. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Leila heard Ron snigger behind her as she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from doing the same. She did have to admit that Draco Malfoy was a rather strange name, but then again, most of the names in the Wizarding world were foreign to her tongue.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron. Clearly he wasn't happy about something. The blonde boy took a step closer toward Ron before he raised his eyebrows. "Think my name's funny do you?" he hissed. "There's no need to ask yours. Red hair? Hand-me-down robes? You must be a Weasley." The boy spat Weasley as if it were some sort of insult. Leila looked back at Ron who was tightly clenching his fist, trying his hardest to ignore Draco's insult.

From his spot atop the stairs, Draco looked rather pleased with himself after insulting Ron. The boy then turned his attention back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter," Draco said matter-of-factly. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

The boy stretched his hand out for Harry to shake. Leila watched as her brother looked as Ron over his shoulder before looking at Draco's hand. She knew her brother was probably about to do something stupid. He had that look on his face. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," Harry said when he noticed Draco looking at Leila. "And that goes for my sister as well."

Initially, Draco's face paled at Harry's decline, but at the mention of Leila a smirk stretched on the boy's face. "That's where you're wrong Potter. Your sister and I are already good friends, you see. Aren't we, Leila?"

Harry looked to his sister incredulously as Leila opened her mouth to argue with Draco, but Professor McGonagall returned and halted the conversation. The woman had a rolled up scroll in her hands which she gently used to tap Draco Malfoy's shoulder to usher him aside. Draco looked up at Professor McGonagall who motioned for him to move before he slowly took a few steps to his right. Professor McGonagall ordered the first years to form an orderly line.

Leila looked to her brother, who still looked rather miffed. "Since when are you friends with him?" Harry hissed toward his sister.

"I only met him on the train and…" Leila started.

"He's a git, Leila!" Leila rolled her eyes at her brother. She already knew that. But what her brother responded with next, irked her. "I don't want to see you with him ever again."

"Don't tell me what to do, Harry." It wasn't that she felt a need to defend Draco, because in fact, she didn't like the boy very much either. But even more than that, she hated Harry telling her what to do. He knew-he knew how much she hated being told what to do...especially because of the Dursleys. And it bothered her that he thought he could boss her around...just like they did. She had thought he would understand that. But he didn't. Instead, he shook his head and turned his back on his sister.

"Fine, be that way," Leila hissed toward her brother, immediately regretting the words that had vomited from her mouth. But she didn't regret her words for long as Harry moved in front of Ron in line, using him as a barrier between the two of them. All Leila could do was roll her eyes at her brother's stubbornness. Granted, she could be just as stubborn, but he was the one who had jumped to conclusions without hearing the entire story. He was a git for thinking that she would ever be friends with a prat like Draco Malfoy.

Leila slowly exhaled nervously as Professor McGonagall led the first years into the room she referred to as "The Great Hall." As the doors swung open, Leila couldn't help but gasp when she finally managed a decent glimpse of the room. The room was huge, larger than any room Leila had ever been in before. Thousands of candles hovered in midair above the hundreds of students that sat at four long tables with glittering gold plates and goblets. The place seemed like a dream, to Leila. It was so...enchanting and the grandeur immediately soothed her frazzled nerves. Forgetting the little tiff she had with her brother moments earlier, Leila turned to speak to him when she noticed the boy walking beside her wasn't her brother.

"There's no need to be scared," Draco said when Leila finally glanced his direction.

"I'm not scared," Leila lied to the boy before facing the front again and trying to ignore the boy to her left. She tried to pick up her pace so that she was walking beside her brother, but Ron's gait was impossible to maneuver around.

"Then why did your face turn all white when you were talking to Weasley about battling a troll?"

Leila looked to the boy with a bewildered expression on her face. He looked quite pleases with himself. Had he been watching her and listening to her conversation? Why would he do that? He didn't even know her. Wisely, Leila chose to say nothing but the boy continued to speak anyway. "Weasleys are known for being utterly ridiculous. You shouldn't believe a word he says...especially about that."

"Then who should I believe? You?" Leila rolled her eyes for emphasis.

"Yes."

She had set herself up for that one. Leila turned to look at Draco again. "Why? Why should I believe you?"

"Because my father told me what to expect. He's been to Hogwarts and gone through the Sorting before. I can tell you, if you'd like."

Draco smiled at Leila and she wasn't quite sure how to respond. Why was he being so nice to her? It didn't make any sense. She certainly didn't like him, but he might know something more about what was going to happen with the Sorting. She liked to be prepared and nothing she had read thus far told her what to expect. She needed to be sure. Surely, Harry couldn't fault her for that. She sighed before pulling her hair behind her ear. "Well, go on then."

"Father said that they place the Sorting Hat on our heads and it places us into our Houses." Draco stood a little taller and seemed quite proud of himself as Leila bit down on her bottom lip.

"Does it hurt?" she questioned nervously.

Draco looked to Leila for a moment, a flicker of doubt rippling across his face. "Father never said."

Some help you are, Leila thought to herself. With a sigh, she scanned the students looking for any sign of comfort, but she found none. Instead, a voice that reminded her of nails on a chalkboard caught her ear. It was that Hermione Granger girl, droning on about what she had read in Hogwarts, a History. The girl was acting like she had been the only one to know anything about Hogwarts, which irked Leila. Leila groaned and covered her ears as she tried to quicken her pace and maneuver around Ron once more, but failed once again.

The Potter girl wanted absolutely nothing to do with that know-it-all Hermione Granger. There was no way that she was ever going to like the girl and no way she would ever want to be in the same House as her. No, that would never happen. Over her dead body would Leila wish to be placed in the same house as Hermione Granger. Professor McGonagall had said that their Houses were like their families and Leila knew that Hermione Granger would never become family to her. Never.

"Why are you doing that?" Draco questioned, looking at Leila curiously.

"Her," Leila groaned exasperatedly with a nod toward Hermione Granger. Draco stiffly nodded his head before narrowing his eyes toward the girl in question.

At that moment, Harry chose to glance back to find his sister talking and walking next to the one person he had told her to stay away from. He found Draco Malfoy smirking in his direction. When Leila noticed Harry looking back at her, she quickly tried to speed up to get away from Draco. Only, she wasn't watching where she was going and she crashed right into Ron. Ron squeaked in surprise as Leila clung tightly onto him for balance. Students already seated at the tables broke into laughter causing both Ron's and Leila's faces to turn bright red from embarrassment.

Not wanting to continue in the embarrassment, Ron pushed Leila off him causing her to collapse on the floor, but much to Harry's chagrin Draco was there to help her. Once again, Draco offered Leila his hand and she accepted it as he pulled her back to her feet amidst the snickers of the older students. Harry witnessed the entire exchange between Draco and Leila and needless to say, he wasn't pleased. He didn't want that git anywhere near his sister. So, Harry pushed against the crowd, snaked his hand around Leila's wrist, and pulled her with him so that they were in front of Ron and away from Draco.

Professor McGonagall began to gather the children at the front of the Great Hall, just below the platform that led to what looked like the staff table and more importantly, a single wooden stool with a rather sorry looking hat. Leila looked over her shoulder at Draco, who nodded in her direction. Maybe he wasn't as mental as she thought he was...at least, about this.

When Leila turned toward the front again, she caught Harry's annoyed expression focused on her. It was probably the most annoyed she had ever seen her brother...at least toward her. Normally, she would cower and try to appease the other person, but Leila knew her brother and specifically, she knew he would never do anything to hurt her. Which was why she continued as she did: folding her arms across her chest and whispering to him "Now who's the one being a git?"

But Harry didn't respond. Hopefully, it was because he knew that she was right. He was being a prat for no reason. It wasn't like she was going to ever like Draco Malfoy or anything. The thought was absolutely preposterous. But Harry was acting as if she had just accepted a proposal of marriage from the git rather than a bit of information which could have helped them both out. No, Leila's stubborn streak reared its ugly head as she decided not to share with her brother what she knew about the Sorting. Served him right for being a prat.

All of a sudden, an unnerving silence overcame the first years as their eyes focused on Professor McGonagall standing above them, beside the stool. Each one of them seemed to be breathing a little heavier, even those with some knowledge of what was to happen knew how important this moment was...it could be life-changing.

Suddenly, the Sorting Hat came to life and began to sing. It sang about the four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. It certainly seemed easy enough and not at all painful, but Leila was distracted by a someone behind her clearing their throat. She turned to see that Hermione Granger was standing behind her. Couldn't she get rid of that girl? And to make it worse, the girl started muttering to herself to stay calm. Leila balled her hands into fists at the girl's antics.

Professor McGonagall stiffened her stance before addressing the students in front of her. "Now, when I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your Houses. Hannah Abbott."

Hannah Abbott wore her blonde hair pulled back into pigtails and sat nervously on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. After only a few seconds the Hat roared: HUFFLEPUFF! One of the tables to the right cheered and clapped as their newly sorted Housemate made her way over to the Hufflepuff table. Leila watched as the people at the table eagerly congratulated the girl and how the girl practically beamed to have been sorted with them.

Then the Sorting continued. Leila couldn't keep track of all the students being Sorted, but she did know that Terry Boot was the first of their lot to be named a Ravenclaw. Mandy Brocklehurst was deemed a Gryffindor. Then one of the girls from Leila's boat, who was named Millicent Bulstrode, was placed in Slytherin. Leila could feel her stomach twisting and turning because of her nerves. What if she was separated from Harry? She had a feeling deep down, that she was going to be separated from him. She didn't know how or where or anything but she just knew. Leila was so distracted that she didn't hear any other names until Hermione Granger's name was called.

Hermione Granger made her way to the front, gently pushing Leila to the side in the process. Leila narrowed her eyes at the girl as the know-it-all sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall was about to place the Sorting Hat on the girl's head when Hermione jammed the Hat down on her own head. Leila could hardly believe the girl. So, she narrowed her eyes and watched Hermione Granger intently. Wherever the Sorting Hat placed the Granger girl, Leila was bound and determined to not be in the same House. After several minutes, which seemed like an eternity, the Sorting Hat declared Hermione Granger a Gryffindor. Leila made a mental note to try and avoid Gryffindor at all costs. She only hoped that she had some say in the matter.

After the Granger girl, another girl from the boat was called up to be sorted: Daphne Greengrass. It was only a few seconds before the Sorting Hat cried that the pretty blonde girl was a Slytherin. The blonde girl looked in Leila's direction for a moment and smiled before she ran toward the Slytherin table which seemed happy to have the blonde girl join their ranks.

Leila slowly exhaled before absently reaching for her brother's arm. He didn't say anything to her, but he could tell just by looking at her that she was nervous. He let her hold onto him because he knew that it was what she needed. Harry knew that sometimes they fought over silly things, but in the end they were all the other had in this world...and that always came first. But Harry didn't give up the opportunity to glare at Draco Malfoy who had been watching Leila.

Leila's head was spinning. It seemed as if her brain was going a million miles a minute. What if the Sorting Hat decided that she didn't actually belong at Hogwarts? What if they only wanted Harry? What if they sent her back to the Dursleys? What if they let Harry stay and sent her packing? She didn't want to be separated from her brother...even if she was a little miffed at him.

More and more students were placed into the four Houses, but it wasn't until Draco Malfoy was placed in Slytherin that her thoughts came back to reality. The Hat hadn't even touched the boy's head before it sorted him. The boy seemed pleased with himself as he practically ran over to his table.

"Slytherins," Harry scoffed toward Ron. "They seem like a rather unpleasant lot."

"There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin," Ron responded with his eyes narrowed toward the Slytherin table.

"Surely there had to be some from other Houses," Leila questioned.

"One would think, but just look at him."

It was obvious Ron was referring to Draco who was practically beaming as he sat down at the Slytherin table. Leila bit her lip before responding,"He looks more annoying than evil."

"But he's a Malfoy." The way Ron spat Malfoy was just as disdainful as the way Draco had spewed Weasley. Clearly, there was something Leila didn't know, but she didn't have a chance to ask because her name was called next.

"Leila Potter," Professor McGonagall called.

Leila's eyes widened before she did a double-take at Professor McGonagall. They were going in alphabetical order. Harry should be next. "But Harry…" Leila tried to argue, but her voice seemed to fail her as the older woman repeated her name.

Leila turned toward Harry, nervousness clearly written all over her face. "Go on," Harry told her. "I'll be right behind you."

Professor McGonagall motioned with her hand for Leila to come forward. Leila took a deep breath before Harry gave her a small push in the right direction. She stepped onto the platform and slowly walked toward the stool. Her palms were sweating and her breathing began to quicken, clearly, she was nervous. It wasn't until she was almost to the stool that she noticed something was missing: the chatter of the students. The Great Hall had gone completely silent after her name had been called and all eyes were on her. Leila didn't like that feeling.

Professor McGonagall reached for Leila's arm and gently pulled her onto the stool. Leila quickly shut her eyes, not wanting to see everyone watching her. But she could still tell that they were and it made Leila rather uncomfortable. Hardly anyone had ever taken an interest in her before.

The Sorting Hat was then placed on her head. "Well, well, what do we have here…" the Sorting Hat pondered. "Interesting….very interesting."

Leila winced, waiting for the Hat to call out her placement. But instead, the Hat just made thinking noises for over a minute. "Did I break it?" Leila whispered, looking to Professor McGonagall. The woman curtly shook her head as the Hat continued to think.

"Hmm…" the Sorting Hat mused. "Hmmm…"

Leila slowly blinked a few times before she tightly closed her eyes again as whispers began to ripple through the Great Hall.

"Intelligent, very intelligent, I see…"

"I did well at my old school. Ms Mulready said I was best in my class," Leila told the Sorting Hat.

The Sorting Hat mused some more before responding. "And loyal, especially to those you trust and let it."

Leila opened her eyes and looked at her brother, who was listening to Ron whisper to him. The Sorting Hat resorted to thinking noises again. Leila sighed, it seemed like this was taking forever. Even Professor McGonagall was looking at the watch on her wrist. Leila shut her eyes once more and tried to focus...hoping that might hurry the Hat along.

"Determined, I see and hmmm...some nerve too. Resourceful...and a thirst to prove yourself. The very qualities of greatness. Now where to put you? You could do well in any House, but Gryffindor…"

"No, that Hermione Granger girl is there," Leila whispered.

"Not Gryffindor, you say? Yes, yes-I can see where you might do well elsewhere." Leila breathed a sigh of relief before the Sorting Hat continued, "Although, Gryffindor seemed to suit your parents just fine…"

"What?" Leila gasped aloud as her eyes flashed open at the mention of her parents.

"But perhaps you're the one this House has been waiting for…" and before Leila could say anything more, the Sorting Hat thundered, "SLYTHERIN!"

For a moment, everything seemed to move in slow motion, almost as if it were a dream. She watched as Professor McGonagall, trying to hide her shock, looked at her wristwatch and declared a Hatstall-whatever that meant. Leila then looked to Harry who looked confused. Ron's mouth was agape and there was a hint of betrayal in his eyes. The only two people she actually somewhat liked so far and she this happened. Leila truly felt like she had just betrayed them.

Breathing heavily, in her own confusion, Leila's eyes found the Slytherin table. All of the students were on their feet. Most of them were jumping up and down wildly. They were clapping and dancing as they shouted "WE GOT POTTER!" As Leila scanned the Slytherin table, she spotted Draco Malfoy smiling at her before he continued to cheer with their Housemates. They didn't seem so bad, but that didn't stop that sinking feeling in her stomach.

Leila still sat there, frozen to the stool as Professor McGonagall explained to the students about a Hatstall-how rarely they happened...maybe once about every fifty years, how that student must possess qualities of multiple Houses in order to make the Sorting Hat take longer than five minutes to sort. But Leila didn't hear any of that.

No, the only thing echoing through Leila's head were the words Ron Weasley had spoken minutes ago. There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin.. she wasn't evil, was she? She couldn't possibly be evil, could she? Then logically it made sense that she shouldn't be a Slytherin. Harry already didn't like them and now she was part of that unpleasant lot he had mentioned earlier. She looked at Harry once more, but he quickly looked away from her.

For whatever reason Harry had rationalized in his head, he was upset; but Leila didn't know if he was upset at the situation or if he was upset with her. But Leila always, always assumed the worst-she always assumed that she was the problem. She hated the times when Harry's emotions weren't transparent to her and this was one of those moments. She wanted nothing more than to cry, but she knew she couldn't without making a scene.

Leila closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe the Sorting Hat made a mistake. Maybe is she just sat there a little longer she could get a do-over. But apparently there weren't do-overs because Professor McGonagall walked over and plucked the Sorting Hat from Leila's head. She gently grabbed her arm and helped her off the stool. Leila looked up at Professor McGonagall unsure of what to do next and for a moment as the woman looked at Leila sentimentally...as if she were remembering something. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, stiffened her stance, before pointing Leila in the direction of the Slytherin table.

Slowly, Leila trudged toward the Slytherin table until Professor McGonagall called Harry's name. The Potter girl stopped just short of the long Slytherin table and turned to watch her brother, despite her new Housemates' insistence that she join their table. Leila watched as the Sorting Hat was placed on her brother's head. Harry looked shocked for a moment but soon took up an argument with the Hat. Leila couldn't help but feel that he was arguing with the Hat about her. Or maybe he was telling the Hat how he couldn't stand his own sister...now that she was placed in Slytherin. Oftentimes, Leila couldn't help but think people were talking about her...and talking terrible things about her. It was one of the side effect of having grown up in the Dursley household.

Harry suddenly made eye contact with his sister. He looked quite torn as his gaze was suddenly directed toward the Gryffindor table. Leila's heart suddenly sank. She knew that her prediction...her fear was about to unfold before her very eyes. The Sorting Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" confirming Leila's fears. Leila waited for Harry to make eye contact with her again...but he didn't. No, instead he seemed to forget all about his sister as he was ushered to the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors were now on their feet shouting the same cheer the Slytherins had been shouting only moments before.

But the Slytherins weren't to be outdone. They were now on their feet trying to chant louder than the Gryffindors. Leila felt lost in it all as she stood there waiting for Harry to notice her. But Harry was too consumed by his new surroundings. Leila watched as he stood by the Weasley twins who were shouting at the top of their lungs to try and help the Gryffindors efforts to drown out the Slytherins.

It was absolute madness in the Great Hall...and rightly so. The Potter Twins' Sorting was one that would someday be written in the history books...not only for Leila's Hatstall, but because the most famous set of twins had been sorted into rival Houses. Houses that would be changed and defined by their newest Potter residents.

The mass chaos continued until the man, Leila recognized from Harry's Chocolate Frog Card as Professor Dumbledore stood to his feet and called, "SILENCE!" The noise in the Great Hall greatly diminished, but whispers still engrossed many of the students.

Leila hung her head and sighed before she walked to find an empty spot at the Slytherin table. They were all eagerly watching her, trying to make room for her; but Leila still wasn't quite sure where to go. It wasn't until a hand clasped on her arm that she noticed Draco Malfoy pushing the boy beside him away. "Potter have a seat," Draco said, yanking on her arm. "Nott, move over."

She tried to walk away from Malfoy, knowing that when Harry finally looked over, he wasn't going to be pleased. But both Malfoy and his friend, called Nott pushed her onto the spot they had made for her on the bench. Leila sat there timidly, staring at her new Housemates. They weren't even paying attention to the Sorting anymore. No, they were focused on her. Leila tried to ignore their attention by looking to her brother at the Gryffindor table. Harry already seemed to be enjoying himself. He was sitting beside Ron's twin brother Fred...or was it George. Either way, he was too engrossed in conversation and the Gryffindor's attention to even notice that she was sitting beside Malfoy.

With a sigh, Leila folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them. She knew she shouldn't be so sad or mopey, but she had just been separated from the only real family she had...and it didn't even look like Harry cared. He had promised her that they wouldn't be separated...and yet, he wasn't in Slytherin with her. He was over there in Gryffindor.

Someone tapped her shoulder. Leila flung her head up and looked to her left, where the boy called Nott sat. This boy was rather thin with sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "What?" Leila asked sullenly.

"Just because your brother is being a prat doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself," the boy responded.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not blind. I have eyes you know...and ears. Saw the little spat you two had."

"But he's my brother. He…"

Leila was stopped short when the boy interrupted her. "Yeah, he is but we're your Housemates for the next seven years whether he likes it or not. Be miserable or enjoy yourself. The choice is yours."

The boy turned away from her to talk to the girl seated across from him. Leila swallowed hard. The boy did seem to have a fair point. No matter how she acted, nothing was going to change the fact that she was now separated from her brother. Plus, she really didn't want these people to hate her. That was something she was always worried about...people hating her. She didn't know why, but the thought was always there in the back of her head. No, the boy was right. She hated making the first move...but in this situation, she didn't see any other choice.

Timidly, Leila tapped on the boy's arm. He turned toward her and Leila gave him a faint smile. "I-I'm sorry about that. Can we...can we start over?" Leila asked. The boy shrugged nonchalantly until she extended her hand, hoping that it might change things. "I'm Leila, Leila Potter."

The boy returned a smile before accepting Leila's hand. "I'm Theodore Nott, but you can call me Theo."

"Nice to meet you, Theo."

"Welcome to Slytherin, Leila. My whole family has been in Slytherin for ages. We…"

Theo was interrupted by Draco, "Enough of him," Draco said before he grabbed Leila's arm and pulled her so that she was facing him. "There's plenty more of us to meet. You already know me." Leila was tempted to roll her eyes, but instead she just pulled her arm from his grasp as Draco pointed across the table. "And you've met Crabbe and Goyle. That's Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Flora and Hestia Carrow, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Duncan Pike, Callum Pritchard…" It seemed like information overload for a moment as Leila tried to match each name with each face.

"Look at her face, Drakie," the girl across the table chuckled. "Don't overwhelm her."

"What have I told you about calling me that, Pansy," Draco hissed.

"What? They've all heard it before."

"Not all of them." He glanced toward Leila, who was still sitting there, trying to process an alarming amount of information.

"Well, now they all have. So it doesn't really matter if I call you that or not." Pansy smirked toward Draco. Leila watched the boy mutter something under his breath. Clearly, he didn't like being one-upped...and only later would Leila find out that he really didn't like being upstaged in front of her.

"Blaise should be up soon," the girl named Daphne said lightly, trying to diffuse the tension and change the subject.

"They're only to that Weasley boy," Draco scoffed.

Leila turned to watch as Ron walked toward the stool. Only a few other students remained standing, waiting to be sorted. Ron looked much paler than he had earlier as he slouched on the stool. Professor McGonagall set the Sorting Hat on the ginger boy's head. "Another Weasley!" the Hat shouted almost immediately having been placed on Ron's head.

"Such a shame that there's another one here," Draco told them. "Something should have been done to have stopped them from breeding."

The Slytherins around him laughed, except for Leila who was too preoccupied with watching Ron, who continued to squirm beneath the Sorting Hat. When the Hat finally shouted, GRYFFINDOR! Ron seemed to relax and breathe a sigh of relief. Leila then turned to watch Harry, who was vigorously clapping his hands along with Ron's brothers. Why couldn't he have been that happy for her? Briefly, the thought flickered through her mind that Harry had purposely left her, but he wouldn't do that, would he?

Leila's eyes moved back to the front as Professor McGonagall called Aubrey Williamson's name. Leila recognized the girl from the wand shop. She had seemed nice and for a moment, Leila hoped that maybe the girl would be in Slytherin with her. But Aubrey was declared a Ravenclaw and Leila lost sight of the girl in the sea of people in the Great Hall.

"Blaise is up." Blaise was the final new student to be sorted. He was tall and had a dark complexion. A few seconds after the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, it named Blaise Zabini a Slytherin. The boy joined the group of first years that were congregated together at the Slytherin table. He sat down next to Daphne and across from Theo. He looked right at Leila before looking beside her to Malfoy. Blaise grinned before giving Leila a wink, which confused her and made him chuckle.

A lull fell over the Great Hall as Professor Dumbledore stood to his feet once more. All eyes were drawn to their headmaster. The man had a long beard that was salt and pepper coloured...but a little more salt than pepper. He wore ornate looking robes, a pointed hat, and half-moon spectacles. Some of the Slytherins seemed to sneer a bit, but they still sat there and listened as he opened his arms to greet all his students: old and new.

"Welcome!" he greeted in a loud, but pleasant tone. "Welcome to Hogwarts! Before we being our start-of-term feast, I'd just like to say a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" There wa a moment's pause and Leila looked to her fellow Slytherins, who thankfully looked just as confused as she did. Dumbledore then continued, "Thank you! Now, let the feast begin!"

The Headmaster clapped his hands and suddenly the table was weighed down with food. More food than Leila had ever seen before. She almost seemed in shock as those around her practically dove right into the food. Leila could hardly believe it. The Dursleys had never offered much food to the Potter twins and especially not this much variety. Why, here there was: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and a bowl of peppermint humbugs.

With a dazed look on her face, Leila turned to her right as Draco was helping himself to a rather large portion of roast beef. He caught her glance and stopped mid-stab, looking at her oddly. "Well, don't just sit there," he said. "Go on, eat something."

"Don't tell me what to do," Leila muttered. She could already tell that Draco was going to annoy her, so she surprised herself with the words that left her mouth next. "Besides, maybe I'm waiting for you to get your grubby paws out of the way."

Draco looked at her momentarily unsure of whether he should be insulted or impressed by her retort. He chuckled to himself before returning his attention back to the roast. He handed Leila the serving fork. She straightened her shoulders before she plucked the fork from his hand and stabbed at a smaller piece of roast beef before plopping it on her plate.

Leila ignored Draco, who still seemed to be watching her with a smirk on his face. Truth be told, Leila could hardly believe how bold she was acting just to ruffle the boy's feathers. Her cheekier side was usually reserved for Harry, sometimes Dudley...and maybe that Hermione Granger girl. She didn't know why, but she was able to act that way with Draco and he didn't retaliate back toward her. Although, deep down, she did feel a bit of contempt over her cheeky actions...especially since she had only known the boy a few hours. It wasn't really fair of her. She blushed a bit when she noticed that Draco's gaze was still focused on her, so she released the hair from behind her ear to try and shield herself from him.

Looking to the left, Leila noticed Blaise Zabini looking her way with a grin on his face. Had he just witnessed what had happened? Please say that he hadn't. Leila tried to force a smile on her face for him and he nodded his head in her direction. "So you're Leila Potter," Zabini said. "About bloody time we finally meet you."

"You've heard of me?" Leila asked slightly puzzled.

"Of course, we've heard of you. How could we not have heard of you with Mal…" Zabini suddenly stopped speaking, with his mouth still hanging slightly open. Something had stopped him and Leila wasn't sure what. She looked around the table in confusion as Blaise shifted in his seat before finishing, "Yeah, we've heard of you."

"That's just lovely," Leila groaned. "More people who seem to know more about me than I do." Leila rested her elbow on the table and placed her head in her hand.

"I'm sure Malfoy will be able to help you would with that problem," Theo chuckled to Leila's left before looking over to Draco.

"Why?" Leila asked looking around the table at the faces of her Housemates. Each of them seemed to be wearing a tightlipped expression.

"Because Malfoys are very prominent in the Wizarding world and we make it our business to know what's going on," Draco explained rather hurriedly as he looked to their small group with narrowed eyes. "Isn't that right?"

Most everyone in the group nodded their heads or muttered in agreement. Although, Leila didn't miss some of the eye rolls or Theo's scoff. She was definitely missing something. With a sigh, Leial looked at her new Housemates and felt overwhelmed. She seemed to be the only one that didn't already seem to know someone and she had a feeling that it wasn't because of her somewhat more reserved nature. Then it clicked. All the little things that had already been said…"Hang on, you all already know each other?" Leila asked.

"Of course, we do," Pansy Parkinson responded. "Most of us have known each other since we were in nappies."

"Some of us know some better than others, though," Theo added. "Kind of depends on family loyalties and whatnot."

"But that tends to happen in Pureblood families," Draco said. "Wouldn't want to mix with the other kind, now would we?"

Other kind? Leila thought. But before she could ask what he meant by that Pansy seemed to steer the conversation in another direction...to her.

"Leila, how does it feel having your brother as a bloody Gryffindor?" Pansy questioned.

"I-I don't know," Leila stammered. "I haven't really had time to think about it." She didn't want to let on that being separated from her brother was becoming a living nightmare. "I-I guess, I don't know as much about Hogwarts as all of you."

"I would be absolutely mortified...having a sibling in that House. Don't even get me started."

"Siblings aren't always put together," Theo said after taking a bite of potatoes. "The Potter twins are just proof of that."

"Not to mention that the Patils were also separated tonight. Padma went to Ravenclaw and Pavarti to Gryffindor," Daphne added. "To be fair, it wasn't nearly as exciting to watch as the Potter twins, though."

"Fine, but to be a Slytherin and then have a sibling in Gryffindor," Pansy stopped for a moment and shuddered. "I never thought it actually happened."

"It's happened before," Draco said knowingly after swallowing a piece of roast. "Happened to my Mum's cousins. Now, of course, the Gryffindor was disowned from the family. Don't know what happened to him, though, not like it really matters...he was a Gryffindor after all."

Leila still wasn't exactly sure what to think if her Housemates at that point. They didn't seem evil as Ron had said they were, but she just couldn't be sure. Thankfully the conversation turned away from her and toward their upcoming classes as the desserts appeared on the table. There were so many tasty sweets that Leila hardly knew where to start. So, she simply grabbed a pumpkin pasty and chocolate eclair to start as she listened her her Housemates discuss classes.

The group almost unanimously agreed that Potions was going to be their favourite, mostly because Professor Snape was known to favour Slytherins. The only one, beside Leila because she kept silent, didn't agree was Flora Carrow, who was quite looking forward to Astronomy. Although, this was because they were allowed to stay up late on Astronomy nights. Her rationale made most of the Slytherins giggle and then the conversation turned once again.

The discussed which classes they were least looking forward to. Defence Against the Dark Arts was rate high on that list because the class seemed like it was a joke. Transfiguration also rated high because Professor McGonagall was very strict. Not to mention that she supported Gryffindor in Quidditch. Apparently, she was Gryffindor's Head of House.

"Who is Slytherin's Head of House?" Leila asked timidly.

"Professor Snape, silly," Pansy snickered at Leila's question. "Merlin, you really don't know much, do you?" Leila ignored the dig directed toward her mostly because it was true, she didn't know much about the Wizarding world.

"Play nice, Parkinson," Zabini chuckled.

"Yeah. Leila's one of us now," Daphne added.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it, Leila. You know that," Pansy spoke. "I mean, you just don't normally run into a Slytherin of your kind. That's all."

"My kind?" Leila asked in confusion.

"See what I mean?"

"Pansy will be shutting her mouth now," Draco said with a coldness to his voice. This caused a slight look of shock on Pansy's face, but that was probably the point. "Slytherins look after their own," he continued. "You know that."

"Malfoy's right. We start taking sides now and it's going to be a long seven years," Theo concurred.

"Not to mention that if we want any chance at keeping the House Cup for the seventh year straight…" Daphne started.

"Then it's settled.," Draco said with finality.

Without saying anything, Leila looked to Pansy who was watching Draco. Clearly, the girl wasn't as settled on the matter as he had told her to be. Leila had to admit it was unsettling for Draco Malfoy to keep coming to her defence like that. He was still an annoying prat but then he had to go and do something like that for her. Either way, she would still be staying away from him as much as possible. She didn't want to cause a rift with her brother because of some git.

Leila looked over to the Gryffindor table to check on Harry. He and his new friends were talking to one of the Hogwarts' ghosts. The ghost they were talking to suddenly pulled his head off, causing Leila to get a bit squeamish as she shuddered and turned away. Theo chuckled beside her, having witnessed the scene himself.

"Nearly Headless Nick is always showing off like that," Theo said to her. "Don't worry, he's all Gryffindor's. Slytherin has the Bloody Baron."

"Why is he called the Bloody Baron?"

"Not really sure," Theo said with a shrug. "But be thankful he doesn't pull his head off."

"I think I am already." Leila smiled at Theo and he smiled back at her. It was probably the first moment that evening, since being sorted, that Leila actually felt like she was enjoying herself, a little.

Leila snatched another pumpkin pasty just in time because the plates and bowls of dessert suddenly disappeared. But she still had the one in her hand, so Leila brought it to her mouth and nibbled on it as all eyes turned toward Professor Dumbledore once more. "Now that we're all fed and watered, I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please take note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. And a few of our older students could do well to remember that as well."

Leila didn't miss Dumbledore looking over his spectacles right at the Weasley twins. Fred and George both pretended to be upset by the accusation but within seconds they were laughing.

Dumbledore continued, "Also, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." There were several groans from the students after that. "Quidditch trials will be held the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House team should contact Madam Hooch." Dumbledore waited a moment for Madam Hooch to stand and wave before he spoke again. "And finally, I must tell you that the third floor corridor on the right hand is out-of-bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

The first year Slytherins looked to each other in surprise at the last bit. Leila was apprehensive about dying a most painful death. What could possibly be in a school that could kill a student? But her imagination came up with nothing. So, she made a mental note to stay away from the third floor at all costs.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" The expression on Dumbledore's face had completely changed from the somber moment before. He was smiling.

The teachers seemed to be forcing smiles behind him as Dumbledore flicked his wand and a long ribbon banner shot out from his wand. On the banner were words, which Leila assumed were the words to the school song. She looked at the first phrase curiously. It was odd, but still rather intriguing. Leila always enjoyed singing. It often calmed her, especially after an incident with the Dursleys. But she didn't know this song. So she had decided to listen that was, until Professor Dumbledore told them to each pick their own tune. He raised his wand like a director with a baton, "And off we go!"

Leila softly started to sing the words to the first tune that popped into her head. They didn't all quite work, but she was singing quietly so that no one could hear her.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everyone finished the song at different times and Leila was fairly certain that the boys beside her didn't sing at all. Draco and Theo talked the entire time, not much impressed by the song. And they were even less impressed by the Weasley twins singing the song at a very slow death march, finishing far after the rest of the school. Leila couldn't help but giggle as Professor Dumbledore directed their last few lines and she could have sworn she saw Daphne Greengrass smile too.

When everyone was finished, the school burst into applause. "Ah, music," Dumbledore sighed. "A magic beyond all we do here. Now off to bed. Pip! Pip!" He clapped his hands and then mass chaos seemed to descend upon the Great Hall.

Slytherin prefect, Gemma Farley approached the first years. It was her job to make sure that the first years found the Slytherin common room and dormitories and knew the password. Gemma began shouting directions for them to follow her, but Leila took that opportunity to look at the Gryffindor table to see her brother one last time that night. While she would never admit it to those surrounding her, she was nervous to spend her first night without her brother. Who would she talk to when she had a nightmare? Who was going to reassure her that everything was going to be fine? Who was going to care for her when she was ill? Who would kill those nasty spiders for her? Harry had always been there for her...always...and now he wasn't going to be there. The very thought made her feel sick to her stomach.

A hand snaked around her arm and began to tug her. "C'mon, Leila," Draco said, pulling her toward him.

"Let go," Leila groaned as she attempted to remove his hand from her arm.

"We have to follow our prefect. We don't want to be losing House point the first night because we got lost."

"I just...I just…" Leila looked toward the Gryffindor table, hoping that he would understand.

Draco scowled. "Don't be stubborn. I'm just trying to help you."

"Maybe I don't want your help."

"You didn't seem to mind all the times I helped you earlier."

Leila bit her lip. She just wanted him to leave her alone. Thankfully, someone came to her rescue. "Let her be, Draco," said Daphne Greengrass, who stood there with her arms folded across her chest.

"What's it to you, Greengrass?" Draco questioned.

Daphne raised an eyebrow before she put her hands on her hips and gave him a pointed look. The boy with slicked-back hair muttered something under his breath before he turned to catch up with his friends Crabbe and Goyle.

"Thank you," Leila muttered to Daphne, who simply nodded her head. The Potter girl hoped that eventually he would take the hint to leave her alone...that she really wanted nothing to do with him...for the most part. Leila scanned the Gryffindor table for her brother, but he wasn't there. Her heart sank. Had he been so excited again that he had forgotten about her again? If this was how it was going to be, Leila wasn't so sure she was going to like Hogwarts.

Slowly, Leila trudged toward the doors of the Great Hall when she spotted Harry leaning against the wall, near the door, waiting for her with Ron. Harry waved her over. Leila was torn between following her Housemates or going to her brother, but she knew that for her own sanity, she needed to see her brother. Leila stopped directly in front of Harry and sighed as Ron walked toward the door.

"I'll go distract Percy for a bit, mate," Ron said before he disappeared into the corridor.

Leila nervously looked toward her brother, with eyes on the brink of tears, as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "I-I thought you'd forgotten about me," she admitted to her brother. "Again."

"Listen, about before, I'm sorry," Harry apologised. "I could never forget you, Leils. I really am sorry."

"Sorry's getting old with you, Harry." Leila wiped at her nose with the back of her sleeve.

"I'm sor-," Harry stopped short. "Just promise me that you won't go anywhere near that Malfoy git."

"He's in my House. I can't entirely avoid him."

"Can you at least try?"

"Of course, I'm going to try. He's bloody annoying." Harry slightly smirked at his sister before she continued. "But you need to stay away from that Hermione Granger girl."

"Leila…"

"It's only fair, Harry."

Harry exhaled and then nodded his head. For a moment, the Potter twins stood there staring at each other. Neither was really quite sure what happened next. After everything they had been through together...they were about to start their lives apart from each other. Ron ran back into the Great Hall and motioned wildly with his hand for Harry to follow.

"I guess this is it," Harry said. Leila slowly nodded her head, feeling the tears beginning to well up. "I'll see you first thing in the morning, Leils. I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you don't intend on keeping," Leila whispered.

Harry was about to ask his sister what she had said when Ron said, "Mate, we need to go. Percy keeps tapping his wrist."

Harry nodded his head. "So, I'm going to go then."

"Bye," Leila mumbled.

She fully expected Harry to walk away from her without looking back. So it came as somewhat of a surprise when Harry enveloped her in a tight hug. She wanted to be angry with him or disappointed, but right now, she really needed her brother. Leila clung tightly to him for a moment. She knew that it was rather embarrassing and that none of the other siblings were doing this, but she and Harry were different. It seemed like they were on the brink of change and for one more moment, she just wanted to be Leila and Harry; while the rest of the madness ensued.

"Alright, now I really have to go, Leils." Leila nodded her head and then slowly released her brother. "Love you, little sis." Harry ruffled her hair and then turned to walk away.

Leila wiped at the tears that threatened to fall before she waved to her brother. He looked over his shoulder and waved back before he and Ron disappeared into the corridor. Leila looked out the door to see if Gemma Farley and the rest of the Slytherins were anywhere in sight, but she didn't spot a single one of them. Uh-oh, what if Draco was right? What if she did get them into trouble because she was lost and hadn't a clue where she was supposed to be going.

On the brink of a panic attack, someone tapped Leila's shoulder. Leila turned to find the Daphne, the girl who had saved her from Draco earlier, now standing behind her. "Gemma already left with the others," the blonde girl said. "So, I talked to my cousin Ursula. She's a fifth year. She said that she'd take us down to the Slytherin dungeon."

"Why are we going to the dungeon?" Leila asked somewhat worriedly.

"Because that's where we live," Daphne chuckled.

"Oh, right. Erm-that makes sense."

"It's really not that bad. I promise."

"I guess I'll just have to trust you."

"I guess you will."

"You're Daphne, right?" Daphne nodded her head and then Leila continued. "I'm-"

"You're Leila Potter, I know. Everyone knows about you and your brother. You two are famous. Although, most people talk a bit more about your brother. Except for Malfoy, that is."

"So, I've heard," Leila groaned which made Daphne smile. "By the way, thanks for saving me from him earlier. I owe you."

"Draco's really not so bad once you get to know him."

"I don't want to get to know him."

"No, but he wants to get to know you." Daphne smiled at her.

Leila furrowed her brow. "He's been nothing but a prat."

"To everyone but you. In fact, I have to say he's been quite sweet on you."

Unsure of what to say, Leila was glad they were interrupted. "Alright ickle firsties, let's go," a tall blonde girl said as she walked up to them dressed in her Slytherin tie and robe.

"That's my cousin," Daphne said.

"Already looks better than my cousin," Leila muttered to herself.

"Ursula, this is Leila Potter," Daphne said introducing her cousin to the Potter girl.

Ursula nodded her head before saying, "I'm Ursula Flint. Now, both of you, follow me."

Daphne and Leila followed closely behind Ursula. Ursula's friend, Meredith walked with them as they went through numerous corridors and down many flights of stairs. Leila only hoped that she would remember how to get to and from the Slytherin dungeon. When they reached what was considered the dungeon, Ursula began to pick up her pace. Apparently, she wanted to get to the common room rather quickly. Suddenly, the two older Slytherin girls came to a stop at a stone wall in the middle of a corridor. Leila looked to Daphne in confusion who simply shrugged her shoulders.

Ursula turned toward them, "Take a good look where you're at. This is the entrance to the Slytherin dungeon. Saying the password to this wall will produce a passageway to get in. You must never reveal to anyone where our entrance is or the password. Understood?"

Both Daphne and Leila nodded their heads.

"Passwords change every fortnight and Professor Snape will post the new one on the notice board inside. So make sure you keep an eye on it. It is your responsibility to know the password and Snape doesn't take kindly to those who can't be responsible," Ursula continued. "And I don't want to be looking after the two of you either."

"I think we get it, Urs," Daphne groaned. "Can we just know the password already?"

"You might want to hold onto your knickers because this is bloody awesome," Ursula said with a coy smile before looking to her friend. Ursula then looked straight at the wall and said, "Wanglewort."

Suddenly, the wall began to shake a bit and then a passageway appeared in the stone wall. Leila and Daphne looked at each other in surprise. Ursula chuckled at them before she and Meredith walked down the passageway.

Leila and Daphne quickly followed after them. The passageway was one long staircase with stone walls on both sides. Torches eerily lit the passage to the stone archway to the left on the landing at the bottom of the stairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs, both first year girls stopped and looked through the archway into what was going to be their common room. Both of their mouths hung open. Ursula reached over to her cousin's mouth and popped Daphne's jaw back up before chuckling. "This is where we spend most of our free time...if we're not in the library."

The Potter girl examined the room, full of people. The ceilings were high above several archways, which was quite unexpected for what she had pictured to be a dungeon. Leather sofas and chairs were scattered around the room. On the wall was a large fireplace with a gently roaring fire. A long business-like table with leather chairs was to the right. Dark woods cupboards, desks, and bookcases also lined the room. But what intrigued Leila the most were the windows which seemed to give an eerie glow to the room. They couldn't see the night's sky, but she wasn't exactly sure what the window looked out upon. Ursula motioned for them follow her further into the common room. Both Daphne and Leila obliged.

As Leila walked further into the room, she could feel people's eyes gazing at her as they talked in hushed tones. "They're talking about me, aren't they?" Leila asked.

"Can't really blame them. No one expected you to be in Slytherin," Daphne responded.

Leila sighed as she looked to her new Housemates. Where had they expected her to go? Gryffindor? Well, she had certainly botched that one, now hadn't she? But the Hat had said something about being the one her House was waiting for. It was all a bit confusing.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a dark-haired boy asked as he skulked toward them. "Or should I say...who do we have here?"

"You know who she is Marcus," Daphne groaned. "Now bugger off."

"Aw, c'mon. I just wanted to welcome my cousin and her new friend to the snake pit, that's all."

"Daphne's right, bugger off, Marcus," Ursula said as she reached out and took hold of her brother's left ear.

"Hey, watch it! No need to get your knickers in a twist, sis," Marcus said raising his hands in the air in surrender. "Besides, I have things to do, people to see...and I don't need my sister getting in the way."

With that, Ursula released her brother's ear and then he walked away from them. Daphne explained that the boy was her cousin, Marcus Flint. He was a sixth year in their House and sometimes, he could be downright annoying. So far, annoying seemed to be a trait many Slytherins had in common..

"C'mon, you two. We have one more stop," Ursula said with a flip of her ponytail. The girls walked through the common room until they came to a small corridor on the right. The corridor had a narrow spiralling stone staircase. Ursula stopped at the base of the stairs and turned to face Daphne and Leila. "This staircase leads to all the girls dormitories. First years are all the way at the top. Your other roommates are probably already up there."

Ursula turned to go when she suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder. "One more thing, not that you two are stupid enough to try it, but boys aren't allowed in the girls' dormitories. Girls can go to the boys, but not the other way around."

"What happens if a boy tries?" Daphne asked.

"Ask Marcus," Ursula groaned as she rolled her eyes. "My git of a brother tried it last year and ended up in the hospital wing." Leila and Daphne both looked to each other and giggled. Ursula smiled. "Now, this is as far as I take you. I have other things to do tonight. So, up you go. Have fun and good luck."

The older Slytherin pointed up the stairs before the two young girls quickly scurried past her and up the stairs. They went by the first door which had a silver metal plate that was engraved with the words: Seventh Year Slytherin Girls. Daphne led the way as the continued up the stairs, passing the sixth, fifth, fourth, third, and second year doors. Both girls were practically out of breath by the time they reached the top.

"After you," Daphne offered with a smile.

Leila reached out and twisted the silver doorknob to the room labeled First Year Slytherin Girls. The door slowly opened to reveal the room in which she would be sleeping for the school year. The room was a long rectangle with silver and dark green twisting vines on the walls. Slytherin tapestries also hung on the walls, some depicting famous Slytherins. The floors were a dark hardwood with dark green rugs scattered throughout. The wall on the right had seven alcoves, each with a window that glowed eerily. Between the alcoves were dark wooden desks. Some already had Slytherin pennants hanging above them. The wall on the left had seven canopy beds with emerald green bedding and hanging curtains for privacy.

Leila was in shock and awe. She had never lived in a room so ornate as this one. In fact the fanciest room she had ever lived in up to this point, was Dudley's second bedroom and that was only for a little over a month.

"Daphne, your things are on the bed second to the end. Leila, yours are at the end," one of the Carrow twins said. Leila looked at her wanting to thank her by name, which the girl must have caught onto. "I'm Flora," she said. "Hestia's my sister. Don't worry too much about mixing us up. Mother and Father do it all the time."

"Thanks," Leila said with a slight smile. "I don't have that problem with my twin."

"No, I suppose you don't," Flora said. There was a moment's silence before she said, "Your cat is adorable, by the way. What's his name?"

"Roman!" Leila gasped.

Up until now, Leila had completely forgotten about Roman. She had been so preoccupied with being split apart from Harry and being placed in Slytherin that she had forgotten the one thing that would be familiar to her. Leila practically sprinted across the room, nearly knocking over Tracy Davis. She found Roman in his cage, which was in the alcove across from the bed. After unlocking his cage, Leila pulled him out and snuggled the black kitten close to her. He purred contentedly in her arms and Leila felt a little better with the only companion who wouldn't be abandoning her tonight. If she didn't have Harry, at least she had Roman.

Holding Roman, Leila took a few steps closer to the window to have a look, but things didn't look quite right. Things seemed to pass by the window unnaturally. Leila pressed her fingertips against the glass to find that it was cold to the touch, which was especially unusual for the time of the year. She looked at it with a puzzled expression on her face, trying to figure out what exactly lay outside.

"It's the Black Lake out there," Daphne said, watching Leila from her bed. "Father said that sometimes the Giant Squid or other creatures swim by."

"A lake?" Leila choked out, taking a few steps backward and clutching Roman a little tighter. Roman meowed in discomfort as Leila looked to the window in pure terror. "What if the glass breaks and we all drown?"

"There are enchantments in place, Leila." Leila wasn't quite so sure, so she took a few more steps away from the alcove. "We're perfectly safe in here."

"Who cares if it's safe," Pansy interrupted. "I think it's brilliant. It's the best view of all the Houses, if you ask me."

"Have you seen the other Houses?" Leila asked curiously.

"Don't need to. Slytherins always have the best. Always have. Always will."

The girls continued to unpack their things. Leila finally managed to relax a little, but she wasn't quite ready to go back into her alcove. So, she put Roman's cage on top of her desk and hoped that she wouldn't need to use her desk for awhile.

After the girls, except for Leila and Daphne, were done unpacking, Flora addressed her roommates. "Did anyone see the notice on the board?"

"What notice?" Millicent Bulstrode questioned as she slipped some sort of sweet into her mouth.

"Apparently not," Flora said with a raised eyebrow. "It said that Professor Snape wants to meet with the first years before breakfast tomorrow in the common room."

"So. Early," Pansy groaned.

"There goes my night," Daphne sighed. "When I'm finished unpacking I'll be heading to bed. I suggest you girls do the same. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Pansy looked pointedly at Daphne before she jumped onto the blonde's bed and sat on her friend. "Where's your sense of fun, Daph?" Pansy groaned. "It's our first night at Hogwarts. We should be having fun not going to bed early like old grannies."

"Oh? And what do you suggest we do then?"

"Well, everyone else is in the common room. Besides, I want to see how the boys are doing."

"You mean, you want to see how Draco's doing." Daphne looked up at Pansy pointedly.

Pansy looked over to Leila, who was just standing beside her bed oddly holding her kitten. Pansy shrugged her shoulders. "Same thing."

"Ugh-fine," Daphne moaned. "Only for a bit. I do want to get a decent night's sleep. But you have to do something first."

"What?"

"Get off of me." Daphne kicked and Pansy landed flat on her arse on the floor. The girls giggled at Pansy's expense. Even Leila, who still stood there silently watching.

The girls then headed for the door, except Leila, who sat gingerly on her bed as if she thought that at any moment it might disappear. Daphne was the one to notice that Leila wasn't with them. So, she blocked the doorway with her arm to keep the other girls from exiting before she turned to Leila.

"You coming?" Daphne asked.

"I-I think I'm just going to stay here," Leila said. Truth was, she just wanted a moment alone with her thoughts.

"You sure?"

"She said she wanted to stay here," Pansy scoffed.

"I wasn't talking to you," Daphne said with a roll of her eyes. "Leila?"

"Maybe next time," Leila sighed. "It's been a long day."

"You heard her," Pansy said before she ducked under Daphne's arm and exited the dormitory. Flora, Hestia, Tracey, and Millicent followed after Pansy.

Daphne stayed behind only for a moment after the other girls had left. {I'm going to hold you to that, you know," she said lightly. "Next time." Leila nodded her head. "G'night," Daphne told her.

"G'night," Leila responded with a slight smile before Daphne left the room, leaving her alone with Roman.

Leila sighed as she fell back against her pillows. This had to be the most comfortable bed she ever had touched. It was way better than the dirt floor she and Harry had shared about a month ago. After a few minutes, Leila got up to finish exploring the room. There were two doors on her side of the room. One door led into cupboard that was divided into seven sections. Each one of them had a space for their clothing and some of the girls had already hung their clothes. Leila sighed, she didn't have much of anything to hang up, but the thought was nice that if she ever needed it, she could hang her clothes.

Door number two led to a small lavatory. It only had one toilet, one shower, and one sink. It was convenient, but Leila was almost certain there had to be other lavatories available to them, because expecting seven people to share seemed ridiculous. It was hard enough trying to share with five people when she lived with the Dursleys. Granted, the Dursleys probably took longer in the bathroom than your average person.

Leila then changed into a ratty pair of pyjamas, one of Dudley's old t-shirts, before she crawled into her bed with Roman. She then shut the curtains around her bed for privacy...and because she didn't want to look out into the lake and be reminded that she could die at any moment...despite what Daphne told her.

Holding Roman close, Leila wondered what Harry was doing at that moment. Was he having a good time with his new friends? A good enough time to forget her and the promise he had made to her? Was he finding the whole situation just as overwhelming as she was? Was he liking Gryffindor?

But Leila knew that she wasn't going to get an answer to her questions anytime soon. So instead she began to hum a haunting melody that she had known for years. She wasn't quite sure how she had learned it; it was as if the melody was a part of her. Leila closed her eyes and hummed as Roman settled by her feet. Leila wasn't sure how long she lay there humming that melody, but eventually her exhaustion overtook her and she drifted off to sleep.


	8. School

Leila awoke the next morning to Roman sitting on her chest and pawing at her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked down at Roman before she gently pushed him away. Seconds later however, Roman was sitting directly on her face. Leila groaned before she slowly sat up, causing Roman to tumble onto the mattress. Roman gave a disgruntled meow so Leila picked him up and cuddled him close to her. Right now, Roman was the one thing in her life that was normal. He was the only thing keeping Leila distracted by how much she missed her brother. Harry might have been a prat yesterday, but she still loved him and wished that he were there with her right now. Honestly, Leila wasn't sure how to proceed once she opened the bed hangings.

The sound of footsteps padding across the hardwood floor reached Leila's ears until they came to a stop. Suddenly, the bed hangings on Leila's bed were thrust open. This startled Leila and she released a blood curdling scream. Daphne Greengrass quickly covered Leila's mouth with her hand. "Merlin's beard, Potter. It's only me," Daphne said shaking her head.

Daphne slowly removed her hand from Leila's mouth before chuckling to herself. The Potter girl simply sat there and stared at the blonde girl before her. Daphne was already dressed in her school uniform, complete with Slytherin attire. The blonde-haired girl cocked an eyebrow at Leila before saying, "C'mon, Potter. It's time to get up."

"It's Leila," was the first response that Leila could muster up.

"I know that. Now, up, you." Daphne reached out and took hold of Leila's hands."Don't forget that we have our meeting with Professor Snape this morning," Daphne groaned as she pulled Leila to her feet. "From what I'm told of Snape, he won't take too kindly to us being late. So, I suggest you make it quick."

Leila steadied herself on her feet before she bent down and pulled her trunk out from underneath her bed. She rummaged through it to find her clothes for the day: a button-up white collared shirt, black skirt, and black shoes. Daphne pointed out to her that her Slytherin apparel was on her desk. So, Leila grabbed a tie, socks, and cardigan from the desk before she escaped to the lavatory.

Once she shut the door behind her, Leila could feel her heart begin to race. She was nervous...again. Was that how life was going to be from now on? Was she always going to be nervous? She had hoped that feeling of anxiousness and fear would dissipate once she left the Dursleys, but if must have followed her here to Hogwarts. And it certainly didn't help matters that she was separated from her brother. For a moment, Leila closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She mustn't show how terrified she was to the others. No, she didn't want to look weak in front of them, especially when they seemed to expect so much from her.

A knock came at the door. It was Daphne telling Leila to hurry up. So, Leila quickly dressed and plaited her hair into two loose plaits. The only thing she couldn't manage was the blasted tie. She supposed someday she would need to learn to tie one, but right now was not that moment.

Slowly, Leila emerged from the lavatory to find Daphne sitting on her own bed, with her ankles crossed, as she waited for the Potter girl. Leila stuffed her ragged pyjamas underneath her pillow before Daphne took hold of her arm and pulled her across the room for the door. The two girls hurried down the stairs as Daphne enthused about the day ahead of them. "I wonder what classes we'll have. Surely, we'll have them together, don't you think?"

"Dunno," Leila responded.

"I think Father said we stay together, but I think Snape is going to give us our timetables. I can't wait until third year. We get to pick what other classes we want to take. Right now we're just stuck with the basic ones. I mean, I suppose they are rather important subjects, but still. Mother's tried to teach me a bit of magic already. She said I was a natural. Although it only makes sense coming from a Wizarding family."

Leila just nodded her head. It seemed like Daphne didn't mind talking enough for the two of them and Leila was perfectly fine with that. It kept Daphne distracted from the nervous expression on Leila's face. Leila just hoped that she didn't vomit. That happened once at her old school before their Christmas pageant. Dudley never let her forget it.

The two girls entered the Slytherin common room to find it abuzz with the chatter of excited students. The older students seemed to be leaving the common room while the first years remained huddled together on the sofas and armchairs. Leila and Daphne were the last first years there and there was only one armchair left to sit on. In the corner of her eye, Leila saw Draco Malfoy attempt to push Crabbe out of the way to make room on the already overcrowded sofa, but Leila breathed a sigh of relief as Daphne pulled her into the armchair with her. However, she didn't miss the look of disappointment on Malfoy's face as she and Daphne snuggled into the armchair together.

"Pans, have you seen Professor Snape yet?" Daphne asked.

Pansy coughed. Daphne looked to her friend curiously. Leila didn't miss Flora Carrow meekly nodding her head in their direction and looking beyond them. Then it clicked. "He's right behind us, isn't he?" Leila asked.

Both girls turned to look behind their chair to find a sallow-looking man with shoulder length greasy black hair. He was dressed in black robes and standing right behind them with a rather unpleasant look on his face. "He is," the man drawled from behind them.

Timidly, Leila returned to her original sitting position, staring straight ahead with her hands folded on her lap. She sat there, her heart beating nervously, as she waited for the man to formally address them. But from the little she had seen, Leila knew that this was a professor whose bad side she certainly didn't want to be on. But it seemed inevitable that she'd end up there. She only hoped that she could manage to stay out of trouble for a little while.

Professor Snape methodically drummed his fingers on the top of the armchair before he moved out from behind it and stood beside Leila, careful not to look directly down at her. He scanned the group, making sure that all the first years were present, although he didn't look down at Leila on his initial headcount. . Instead, he hesitated for a moment and swallowed hard. He opened his mouth to start speaking, but he caught a glimpse of Lil-Leila in the corner of his eye. She looked so much like her. But he would never tell the girl that. No, it was better that she never know. He then turned to look at Leila, who was looking up at him innocently. He had seen that face many times before and it pained him to see it. No, he had to find something..anything to distract him from going there.

A sneer marred the man's normally unpleasant face as he looked to Leila. "Dress code violations will result in a direct loss of House points," Profesor Snape hissed at Leila.

All eyes were drawn to Leila as she looked to her outfit to see her violation. Almost immediately she began to cringe as her face began to flame at the sight of her untied tie. Leila fumbled to put some sort of knot in the thing, but she miserably failed to do so. Her hands shook as she loosened the awful knot she had made when a hand reached out and snatched the tie from around her neck. Leila looked up in shock as she saw her tie in the hand of Professor Snape. He muttered to himself as he knotted it himself.

Once again, Snape made the mistake of looking at Leila as he handed her tie back. Those big emerald eyes looked right at him and her dark hair was escaping its plait and falling in her face. His breath hitched before he closed his eyes and then turned his back to her, still holding the tie out for her to grab. He felt the tie slip from his hands before he balled his hands into fists. Dumbledore was crazy to think that this was ever going to work, but deep down, Snape hoped that maybe this would right the past.

Then, a shaky, but sweet "Thank you," escaped Leila Potter's lips.

Snape tensed for a moment before he growled, "Don't expect me to do it again. And let me make it clear that I will not have you losing Slytherin points on account of your...upbringing."

Leila wasn't sure how to respond with words. So, she simply nodded her head and sweetly thanked him again as she slipped the tie over her neck, but he refused to look at her. In fact, for the rest of their introduction into Slytherin, Professor Snape's back was to her. Leila couldn't help but wonder if she had done something to offend him. Had the untied tie really upset him that much? With a sigh, Leila leaned back in the armchair and continued to listen to Professor Snape.

"We have won the House Cup for the last seven years and I fully intend on making it an eighth year. Keep control of yourselves and stay out of trouble. I will not allow you to tarnish our record." There was a brief pause before he continued. "You will receive your timetables at breakfast. That is all." With that, Professor Snape quickly fleeted from the room with his cloak billowing behind him.

The first year Slytherins looked to each other for a moment before following Professor Snape out of the Slytherin common room. Leila walked behind them, so she would get to the Great Hall in one piece; but she hung back a bit, stuck in her head over what had just happened. It quite bothered her that Professor Snape seemed to hate her. Maybe the Dursleys were right. Perhaps she was worthless. Leila bit her bottom lip in frustration when she noticed that Daphne and Theo were walking now walking on either side of her.

Go on, Theo mouthed to Daphne over Leila's head.

No, you do it, Daphne mouthed back. But Theo shook his head and Daphne rolled her eyes. "Something on your mind?" Daphne asked.

Leila sighed. "He doesn't like me much, does he?" she asked.

"Who?"

"Professor Snape."

"I don't think he really likes anyone," Theo said before chuckling slightly. "I wouldn't take it too personally."

"Theo's right, Leila," Daphne added. "I think he did the same thing to Marcus his first year too. He was probably just trying to make a point."

"Besides, it could be worse."

"How?" Leila groaned.

"You could be a bloody Gryffindor and that would be personal." Theo winked which made Daphne chuckle.

Leila gave a slight smile, but she still couldn't help but feel that it was personal. Granted, it was normal for her to think that people hated her before she even actually got to know them. However, this seemed different than that. But Leila pushed it aside. She was going to try to trust Daphne and Theo on this one….the opportune word being: try.

Once inside the Great Hall, Leila wasn't prepared for the whispers, stares, and pointed fingers directed at her. She kept her gaze on the stone floor until she sat down at the long Slytherin table with with her fellow first years. Although, she made sure that she wasn't sitting next to Draco Malfoy this time. Instead, she sat between Daphne and Theo, both of whom quickly engrossed Leila into the conversation. Leila looked between her new friends and for the first time since she had arrived, she felt somewhat comfortable. They seemed nice enough, not evil or nasty like Ron had convinced her that they would be.

As enjoyable as feeling a part of something was, Leila couldn't help but look over at the Gryffindor table for Harry. But neither Harry nor Ron Weasley were sitting at their table. Leila bit her bottom lip in frustration. She felt slightly miffed. Harry had promised her that he would see her at breakfast. He had promised. Maybe he was too busy with Ron or he had forgotten his promise. Whatever the reason, it didn't lessen the sting in her chest. Plucking a piece of toast from the center of the table, Leila roughly took a bite of it when a throat cleared behind her. She tilted her head back and looked straight up at Professor Snape. He slightly narrowed his eyes and suddenly, Leila began to choke on her toast.

Coughing, Leila tilted her head forward before spitting up her toast into the napkin in front of her. Daphne patted Leila hard on the back as Theo reached for Leila's goblet of pumpkin juice. Snape stood there watching, unsure of whether or not he should do something. Thankfully, after she took several sips of pumpkin juice, she was breathing normally once again. Her vision was blurry, glistening with tears from choking as she turned to Professor Snape again whose momentary concern had quickly faded.. "Sorry, sir," Leila said hoarsely.

"Your timetable," Professor Snape drawled as Leila hesitantly reached out and grabbed it from his hands.

"Thank you," Leila responded barely above a whisper.

But Snape didn't respond. Instead, he simply moved down the table to Theo. Leila's throat hurt as she examined her timetable. It looked like she was taking Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, History of Magic, Herbology, Flying Lesson, Astronomy, and Charms. She had a vague understanding that each class was different, but at this point, magic was just magic to Leila.

Daphne was eager to compare timetables only to find that they were exactly the same, just as one of her parents had told her. Leila rubbed at her throat and Daphne looked at her with concern. "Perhaps, we should go to the hospital wing," Daphne suggested. "Maybe Madam Pomfrey has something that will help."

"Do you know how to get there?" Leila asked pointedly.

"No."

"Then it looks like we're not going there. I don't want to get lost looking for it and then lose Slytherin points because we were late for class."

"I suppose you're right. But you should at least finish your pumpkin juice."

Leila nodded her head and reached for her goblet. As she finished drinking her juice, she hoped her brother would make an appearance, but he didn't. Not wanting to be late for their first class, Transfiguration, the first year Slytherins left the Great Hall together because Slytherins look out for each other. They travelled together until they reached the Grand Staircase and stopped at the base of the large room with many moving staircases and portraits. Leila looked straight up just as one of the staircases began to move. Her stomach dropped for a moment. She hoped that she was never on one of those staircases when it moved.

"Where are we going?" Vincent Crabbe grunted as he looked at his timetable, which Leila was fairly certain was upside down.

"Can't you read your timetable, Crabbe?" Zabini scoffed.

"Erm…" Crabbe scratched his head and Zabini rolled his eyes before he snatched Crabbe's timetable and handed it to the poor oaf right-side-up. Despite the fact that it was facing the right direction, Crabbe still had trouble reading it.

It was then that someone tried to emerge as leader of their Slytherin posse. "Up we go," Draco Malfoy said rather confidently as he pointed toward the stairs.

"And how exactly does one use those stairs?" Pansy groaned as she looked up at the moving stairs.

"Very carefully," Leila thought she had muttered to herself, but she had said it loud enough for Daphne to hear. Daphne snickered at Leila's cheeky comment which made Pansy turn around and look at them with narrowed eyes.

Daphne patted her chest lightly before remarking, "Tickle in my throat, Pans."

Pansy raised an eyebrow to Leila and Daphne before she walked over to Tracey Davis and looped her arm through Tracey's arm. Draco took this as an opportunity to lead the group right to the base of the staircase. Quite sure of himself, Draco began ascending the stairs. Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Duncan Pike, Callum Pritchard, Pansy, and Tracey quickly followed behind Draco. Leila was about to follow behind them when she realised that Theo was not with their group, embarking the staircase. She looked over her shoulder to find him standing in there.

Theo nodded at Leila before he shouted, "I'm going this way." He then walked across the stone floor to an archway on the ground floor. "I suggest you come along with me, unless you lot prefer to brave the staircase and be late to ol' McGonagall's class."

"You're wrong," Draco called to Theo as he leaned against the banister of the staircase. "We need to go up a floor to get to the first floor."

"No, Malfoy. We need to stay on the Ground Floor. Transfiguration is off the Quad. I'm quite sure of it. You should agree with me too. We looked at the map on the notice board together this morning."

Leila looked up at Draco. Clearly, he was struggling with Theo opposing him. The pale blonde-haired boy took a deep breath and slightly narrowed his eyes down at Theo. "There's an easy way to solve this. Those of you who want to follow Nott and get lost, go on." Draco then gave a slight sneer. "The rest of you should follow me."

Biting her lip, Leila looked between Theo and Draco, not sure which one to trust. So far, Draco hadn't really lead her astray...he was just bloody annoying. But she had to admit that she liked Theo better. Leila looked at Daphne, who simply shrugged her shoulders, unsure of what to do. Blaise Zabini was the first to take a side as he walked toward Theo. He was followed by Flora and Hestia Carrow before Leila and Daphne also walked in Theo's direction.

Eventually, the only Slytherins remaining on the stairs with Draco were Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Draco scowled at the sight of the Slytherins abandoning him. It wasn't until he watched Leila fall into step with Theo that he ran down the stairs after them, leaving Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy in confusion on the stairs. There was no way that he was going to allow that to happen. Draco pushed himself between Leila and Theo, making sure to knock Theo away from Leila. "If you're wrong, Nott…" Draco hissed.

"I'm not," Theo muttered.

"His name even says so," Leila mumbled to herself, but once again, Daphne heard her retort and winked at her in amusement.

A few moments later, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle followed after them. Theo led the band of Slytherins through a stone archway that led to a small set of stairs, which thankfully didn't move. The group ascended the stairs and found themselves in a corridor that allowed entrance to a small courtyard with a grassy area where several older students were congregating.

Some of them were talking and others were playing some sort of game, Leila wasn't sure what game it was, not having been versed in Wizarding games. It seemed almost instantly, the corridors began to fill with Hogwarts students of all Houses and classes. Af first Leila was overwhelmed by all the commotion, but thankfully once they rounded one more corner, Theo accurately pointed to the Transfiguration classroom. Theo looked over at Malfoy with an I told you so expression on his face. Draco responded with a scowl, that Nott had won this round.

Once inside the Transfiguration classroom, they found it to be nearly empty...except for Know-it-all Granger and some boy she had dragged along with her. Leila tried to remember his name, but the only thing she could remember about him was that he lost a toad. "Gryffindors," Draco scoffed.

As much as Leila hated to admit it, Draco did seem to have a point...at least about one of the Gryffindors in the classroom. Draco then turned to her and Leila regrettably made eye contact with him before he motioned for her to follow him. Leila shook her head no, knowing full-well that he wanted her to sit with him and there was no way that was happening. Especially not if they were having class with the Gryffindors. So, Leila stopped and carefully calculated her best plan of attack. It only made sense to sit with someone besides Draco and so far, she was probably friendliest with Daphne. So, Leila accidentally knocked Daphne into one of the empty desks, near the middle of the room before she slid into the desk beside her.

"You could have just said something," Daphne commented.

"I'm sorry," Leila said hoarsely, cringing at her new friend. "Are you dreadfully angry with me? If you are I would understand and I can move and…" Leila was fully prepared to lose the first person she had actually considered to be a friend...and over something quite stupid too.

"Don't get your wand all in a knot. I was just saying if you wanted to get away from Draco, all you had to do was say so. He can be a bit overbearing."

"Oh."

Daphne smiled before she waved to Draco who sat directly across the aisle from Leila with Goyle. Leila groaned and tried to avoid looking across the aisle as the other students began to trickle into the room. Leila rubbed at her throat which was still sore from choking on her toast earlier. She looked around the classroom for her brother, but she didn't see him which was definitely not a good sign because Professor McGonagall entered the room.

The older woman swept across the floor gracefully. She stopped for a moment as Leila's desk and placed something wrapped on the table in front of her. "Have a lozenge, Potter." Leila looked up at the woman curiously. Had she seen what had happened to her this morning? She then looked over to Daphne who told her to go on as Professor McGonagall continued to the front of the classroom.

Leila unwrapped the lozenge and began to suck on it. Almost immediately, her throat felt better. There had to be some sort of magic involved. There just had to be. Leila then looked up front at her professor. The woman looked very stern, despite the kindness she had shown just moments before. She also looked like another teacher whose bad side she didn't want to be on. Professor McGonagall straightened her stance before giving them an introductory warning of sorts.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn whilst here at Hogwarts. Without discipline it can go dangerously wrong and can be potentially lethal. Any foolishness in my class and that person will be asked to leave and not return. Consider yourselves warned. Now, before we begin, please take out your parchment and quills. We have much to get through today."

When Professor McGonagall turned her back to walk to the blackboard, the first years looked to each other in dread. When she began furiously writing on the board, their dread turned to horror. But they didn't say anything, instead, terrified that they would be kicked-out of class, the first years began to copy McGonagall's notes onto their parchments.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard thumping behind them. Leila kept herself from looking back. She knew who it was and she didn't want to draw attention them. But that didn't stop the rest of her classmates from turning around to watch Ron and Harry run into the classroom out of breath. Both boys stopped by the desk in front of Leila and Daphne, looking at each other sheepishly. Hermione Granger glared at the boys and shook her head. Leila made a face at the Granger girl before the know-it-all faced the front again.

"Phew! We made it," Ron gasped. Leila debated telling him to hush, but she decided against it...not wanting to get herself in trouble too. 'Can you imagine the look on ol' McGonagall's face if we were late?"

Leila winched and Professor McGonagall slowly turned around to glare at the boys. Both of whom were clueless that their teacher was even there. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows before swished her wand just as the boys were about to sit down. Suddenly, Harry and Ron both went crashing to the floor in a heap while their desk was now a squealing pig. The entire class, Leila included, burst into laughter as the two boys struggled to stand on their feet. Ron was almost on his feet when the pig knocked into him causing him to fall to the floor once again. The laughter grew at Ron's expense and Leila had to admit that she was enjoying their embarrassment.

But the laughter came to an abrupt halt when Professor McGonagall clapped her hands and demanded their attention. Ron and Harry, both finally upright once again, stood their with their faces bright red looking at Professor McGonagall. The woman gave her wand another swish and the desk suddenly reappeared, while the pig seemingly disappeared.

Ron's mouth hung agape as he exclaimed, "That was bloody brilliant."

"Thank you for that assessment Mr Weasley," Professor McGonagall said looking over her spectacles. "Perhaps it might be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr Potter or yourself into a pocket watch. This way, one of you might be on time."

"We got lost," Harry acknowledged, making Leila feel slightly less angry with her brother.

"Then perhaps a map?" Professor McGonagall said dryly as she folded her arms across her chest. "I take it you don't need one to find your seats."

Harry and Ron nodded their heads before they sat down and Professor McGonagall resumed writing on the blackboard. Ron maneuvered rather gingerly on the bench, his arse somewhat tender from having fallen on it. Harry sat down on the bench directly in front of his sister before taking out his parchment and quill. He looked up at Professor McGonagall, who was still writing on the board, before he turned around and looked at his sister, who was furiously copying what their professor had written.

"Morning," Harry whispered to his sister with a smile.

Leila slowly lifted her eyes toward her brother and whispered, "Morning." She then returned her attention back to her parchment and started writing again.

"Leila," Harry groaned. At least he could tell that she was being short with him.

Leila looked up at her brother again. "You weren't at breakfast Harry. You promised me."

"In case you couldn't tell, Ron and I got lost and we're starving. We almost ended up in the third-floor corridor."

"The forbidden one?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Well, that was stupid." Harry glared at his sister for a moment before she quickly muttered an apology. "Sorry." Daphne quickly elbowed Leila because Professor McGonagall was done writing. Leila leaned forward toward her brother and whispered," Just turn around and take some notes before you get me in trouble too."

Harry offered his sister a smile before he turned around and picked up his quill. Leila sighed as she continued to write. Once the students had finished copying Professor McGonagall's complicated notes, their teacher handed each of them a match. "Using your wands, you will turn this match into a needle. First you will watch me demonstrate. Again with a flick of her wand, Professor McGonagall easily turned the match into a needle and then back into a match again. 'Now you try."

Following the exact instructions and motions of Professor McGonagall, Leila gave it her first attempt. Nothing happened. Feeling dismayed, Leila looked around the classroom to see that no one else had managed it on their first attempt either. This made her feel a little bit better. So, she tried once again. She tried to concentrate-imagining the match turning into a needle before giving it another go. Again, nothing happened.

By the end of the class period, Hermione Granger had made the most progress. She had managed to make the tip of her match silver and pointy. Leila was discouraged by this, despite having made the second-most progress of the class. Her match had an eye at the end of it. Professor McGonagall gave Leila a rare smile for her attempt, but Leila knew it wasn't as good as Hermione Granger's. No, today the Granger girl had bested her...but it certainly wasn't going to stay that way. Leila knew that she was going to have to work even harder if she was going to put that annoying know-it-all in her place. But it didn't help matters that Professor McGonagall loaded them with homework on their first day.

The next class on the Slytherins' schedule was Charms class and much to everyone's dismay, it was with the Know-it-all and the Gryffindors again. This time, they had to get to their classroom using the moving staircases. Once again, the Slytherins stood at the base of the stairs debating the most efficient way to get there. But thankfully Leila had overheard the Gryffindors talking with Nearly Headless Nick when they asked him for directions.

Leila tugged on Daphne's robe before whispering, "I think I know where it is. Nearly Headless Nick told the Gryffindor's that it's on the third floor...to the left, Classroom 2E."

"Lead the way," Daphne suggested, but Leila shook her head. No. That was probably not a good idea. Daphne nodded her head. "Third floor you say?" Leila nodded her head. Daphne then turned to the other Slytherins, "Leila and I are going to Charms class. You lot are welcome to join us."

With that, Daphne looped her arms through Leila's and together, the two of them walked up the stairs. Theo ran to catch up with them and they were soon followed by Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins. "You're sure you know where you're going?" Theo asked.

"I have my sources."

One they reached the landing of the staircase that would lead them to the third floor, Theo was about to step onto it, but Leila reached out and grabbed hold of his shirt. "What is it, Potter?" he asked looking down at Leila.

"Look, the stairs are going right. We don't want to go that way," Leila said pointing to her right, which looked somewhat dark and spooky. "We want to go that way." She then pointed toward the left which looked much better lit and more friendlier.

When the Slytherins reached the Charms classroom, they made sure to file into the high-tiered desks on the far side of the room away from the Gryffindors. Professor Flitwick, who was head of Ravenclaw House, taught Charms. He stood atop a mountain of books. Even Leila, who was quite small for her age, was still taller than Professor Flitwick.

Once the class was called to order, Professor Flitwick began to lecture the class. Leila didn't mind that, but what bothered her was the hundred times Hermione Granger's hand flew in the air to answer his questions. It was so annoying. Her hand always shot up first. Sometimes, she made noises to get his attention or other times she bounced up and down in her seat. Leila and Slytherins grew more and more annoyed with each question she answered. Then without even meaning to, Leila raised her hand.

Professor Flitwick squeaked in surprise, "Miss Potter! What a pleasant surprise!"

Not realising she had raised her hand, Leila slowly stared up at her hand raised in the air. Her heart began to race as she looked to Professor Flitwick. At this point in his lecture, she was paying more attention to hating Granger than his lecture. Leila could feel all eyes on her...and Hermione Granger glaring at her.

"Miss Potter do you have an answer?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"I-erm-I forgot," Leila mumbled, shying away from asking the professor to repeat his question. The sooner all eyes were off her, the better. Slowly, she lowered her hand before looking across the aisle to that Granger girl, who appeared to be gloating in her superiority.

Professor Flitwick simply nodded his head before calling on Hermione Granger. Leila rolled her eyes when the annoying know-it-all answered the question correctly. Professor Flitwick chortled in delight before he awarded Granger a House point for coming to class so prepared. Leila narrowed her eyes at the girl across the room as she clenched her hand into a fist. How had the girl been so much more prepared than her? She had read at least the first chapter in all of her textbooks and more in others. Yet, she still felt outwitted by Granger and that wasn't something Leila could live with for long.

Daphne noticed Leila's knuckles turn white, so she tapped her on the shoulder. "Are you alright?" the blonde girl asked.

"Just sick of hearing Granger's voice," Leila commented.

"Welcome to the club," Theo scoffed as he pretended to pay attention to Professor Flitwick with his elbow on his desk and his head resting on his hand.

"Since when is there a club?"

"Since last period. Zabini and I formed it. We expect membership to be quite high."

"Count me in." Theo chuckled at Leila's eagerness as Leila scanned the Gryffindor side before leaning toward Theo once again. "From the looks of it, we may even have a few Gryffindors on our side."

When Professor Flitwick noticed that Granger was the only one paying any attention, he called the class to order once again. He then began lecturing on proper wand usage and Leila tried her best to pay attention. If she ever wanted to outshine Granger, she had to beat the girl at her own game.

Charms class finally came to an end and the Slytherin gang headed for Herbology. As they walked through the corridors, Leila couldn't help but noticed the fingers pointed at her and the whispers running rampart. Was it always going to be like this? But Leila tried her best to avoid thinking about it and instead focused on the conversation at hand.

"Blaise, Leila thinks some of the Gryffindors might want to join our anti-Granger club."

"Wouldn't surprise me that even they can't stand the Mudblood," Blaise scoffed.

Mudblood? Leila thought, unsure of what that was, but she didn't get to ask because Blaise quickly continued.

"I suppose they could join as long as they aren't a Mudblood themselves...or blood traitor."

Blood traitor? Again, another term Leila didn't understand, but given the connotation, she knew that it was meant to be derogatory.

"We should come up with a clever name for it," Tracey Davis suggested.

"Maybe an acronym?" Daphne offered.

"What's that?" Gregory Goyle asked.

"Good one, Goyle," Draco laughed before punching Goyle in the arm. Leila had watched the exchange and she was pretty sure that Goyle was being serious. The only thing Leila couldn't tell was whether or not Malfoy thought Goyle was actually joking or whether he was simply trying to cover for his friend's stupidity.

The Slytherins began bouncing words around trying to come up with a clever acronym. Blaise kept trying to string together words so that their acronym spelled out S.H.I.T. but nothing quite seemed to work. As the other students continued to carelessly throw words about, Leila thought carefully about it.

Nearly a minute later, she had it. Leila tugged at Daphne's robe before the blonde leaned closer toward her. The Potter girl whispered her suggestion into Daphne's ear and the girl grinned. "Hey, listen up you lot, Potter's got something."

The Slytherins suddenly came to a stop and Leila's eyes widened in slight horror when she realised that they were all watching her. They were waiting for her to speak. Speaking her mind to a group wasn't something she was used to. So, she took a deep breath before speaking, "We could call it Students Against Granger or.."

"S.A.G." Blaise mused. "Not quite as good as S.H.I.T., but I like the way you think, Potter."

Leila didn't miss Malfoy's smirk in her direction, but she tried to ignore him as they continued walking toward the Herbology classroom. Herbology was the first class the Slytherins didn't have with the Gryffindors. Leila was rather relieved for a break from Granger, but she couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit sorry that her brother was stuck with the know-it-all all day.

The Slytherins trudged on toward the greenhouses despite the sudden downpour of rain. Leila pulled the hood of her cloak over her head as she ran through the puddles. She couldn't help but purposely run through the puddles. Aunt Petunia never allowed Leila to jump in the puddles and Leila was enjoying her tiny bit of freedom and carelessness...not to mention that she was rather enjoying splashing Malfoy with the water from the puddles to keep him at bay.

Once inside the greenhouse, Leila noticed students already seated at the tables. They were wearing blue and bronze ties, meaning that they were Ravenclaws. Leila also noticed that her fellow Slytherins seemed much more relaxed and at ease around the Ravenclaws compared to how they were with the Gryffindors. Leila noticed the shy girl from the wand shop, Aubrey, in front chatting with Professor Sprout. At that moment, the girl didn't seem nearly as shy as she had first appeared, but Leila knew all-too-well that appearances could be deceiving.

Leila sat down beside Flora Carrow while Daphne took the stool on Leila's other side. She looked around the greenhouse and sighed. The Potter girl never considered herself to have much of a green-thumb. No, Aunt Petunia always accused her of killing off her shrubs and bushes. To some extent it was the truth because that was where Leila would hide from Dudley and his gang. So, a class on magical fungi and plants definitely wasn't going to be her strongest subject. But Leila was bound and determined to come out with good marks in the class...even if it killed her.

Professor Sprout cleared her throat and tapped on potted plant much like one does with a glass to get someone's attention. "Welcome to Herbology, first years!" the woman greeted cheerfully. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws wished their professor a good morning before she continued. The Herbology professor seemed rather bubbly as she talked excitedly about the different plants she had in front of her.

Leila took carefully took notes while Professor Sprout talked. It was actually rather refreshing to not have Hermione Granger in class. Leila didn't feel any added pressure in this class. While it was regrettable that most likely her worst subject was three days a week, it was rather delightful that she got rid of the know-it-all. As an added bonus, Professor Sprout hadn't assigned them any homework. Maybe Herbology wouldn't be as bad as Leila thought it was going to be. Maybe.

The Slytherins then headed for lunch. Except for Wednesdays and Thursdays, the first year Slytherins finished all their classes before lunch. Although on Wednesdays, Astronomy was at midnight and flying lessons were Thursday afternoons. Those hardly counted as core subjects. Of course, they were expected to be studying and adjusting to the course load during their free afternoons because, by the time they got to third year, they'd be adding more classes to their docket.

Leila was in a rather good mood as she walked into the Great Hall beside Daphne. She and her Housemates sat down at the Slytherin table and began to eat their lunches. Leila was still in awe over how things just seemed to appear on the table. Of course, it was magic after all.

Suddenly, hundreds of owls gradually began to swoop into the Great Hall. Leila looked up in amazement at all the different kinds of owls overhead: white ones, brown ones, black ones, spotted one, and many more. Packages and letters began to fall from up above and land directly in front of the students.

"I thought owls came at breakfast," Pansy mused.

"Not on the first day of classes, I guess," Theo responded he tore into the package in front of him.

Leila's eyes spotted an owl carrying a rather large package. She watched as the package fell right in front of Draco who was grinning from ear to ear as he opened it. Inside, Draco found an assortment of sweets. He looked to Leila before saying, 'For making Slytherin."

She slowly nodded her head before she looked around at her Slytherin classmates. Every first year Slytherin, except for her, had received something in the mail. Leila was the only one who hadn't. But then again, she never really expected that anyone would send her anything. It was an impossible thought to think of the Dursleys sending her anything and the only other person who might, was Harry, but he was at Hogwarts with her.

Looking over to the Gryffindor table, Leila noticed that the situation almost mirrored the one at the Slytherin table. Harry too was the only one in his year without anything. Harry must have noticed too because he looked across the Great Hall to his sister and nodded. She sighed and nodded her head back at him, but his attention quickly returned to shoveling food in his mouth.

Daphne elbowed Leila causing the Potter girl to turn toward her with a startled expression on her face. The blonde girl held out a Chocolate Frog package for Leila to grab. "For making Slytherin," Daphne said. Leila's brow furrowed at the Daphne's kindness, but the blonde just laughed it off. "Go on." Leila accepted the Chocolate Frog and slipped it into her messenger bag, wanting to save it for later.

After lunch, while her Slytherin classmates headed back to the dungeon, Leila decided to venture to the library. She wanted to get ahead on some of her homework. The only problem was that she realised she had to use the moving staircases after her classmates had left her. Even though the library was only on the third floor, she was still somewhat nervous to maneuver them on her own because too many things could possibly go wrong. If only she knew another way up there. But alas, she did not.

Leila hesitantly jumped onto the first staircase. She then ran up the stairs until she was safe at the first landing where she stopped to take a breath. One down, two to go. After examining the staircases, Leila knew which set of stairs to take next. The stairs needed to swing once more before they connected to form a path to the library. So, she waited. Once the stairs were in place, she bolted up the second set of stairs, but she was careful to jump over a step that was either missing or invisible. She wasn't sure which and she didn't want to stop and figure it out...lest she become trapped on the stairs.

Two down, one to go. Leila looked up once more. There were three entrances to the third floor...and one of them was strictly forbidden, not to mention dangerous. Thankfully, she noticed a sign pointing in the direction of the library. Even luckier yet was that the staircase currently in front of her led directly to that entrance. Little Leila hoped with all her might that the staircase didn't start moving while she was running.

She didn't stop running until she reached the stair landing, quite out of breath. That certainly wasn't her most enjoyable experience and she was rather glad it was over. Leila then started down the corridor in the direction the sign pointed her until she came across a big wooden door with a plaque engraved with the word Library. Slowly, she opened the door and Leila's eyes opened wide. Never before had she seen so many books in her life and not only that, but it was a magical library. Books floated through the air and back onto shelves and the people in the paintings hung on the wall moved. It was almost too much to take in.

There were many student in the library, including Know-it-all Granger, but Leila just ignored that fact and walked inside to examine the shelves. As she walked through the aisles, Leila tried to understand how the books were sorted and it certainly wasn't the Dewey Decimal System she knew and loved. It was going to be impossible to find the books she needed. Leila chewed at her bottom lip trying to figure out a solution to her problem. Then, she spotted it. There was a woman sitting behind a desk with her own nose in a book. The nametag on the desk read: Madam Pince. That had to be the librarian!

So, Leila walked over to the woman, planning how she was going to address the woman in her head. Excuse me? No, that didn't seem quite right. She tried a different vocal inflection in her head. Excuse me? That wasn't quite it either. When Leila reached the desk, she took a deep breath before saying rather timidly, 'Excuse me…"

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Madam Pince snapped at her, not even bothering to look at Leila. Instead, the woman continued to read.

Leila tried very hard not to stand there nervously after she apologized for interrupting. Maybe this had been a bad idea and yet, it had seemed like the most logical choice. She was beginning to regret her decision when the woman looked over her book and at Leila. "Can I help you?" she asked, but her tone didn't imply that she actually wanted to do any helping.

"I-I need a book."

Madam Pince slightly narrowed her eyes before she asked, "First year?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The woman shook her head. "I've told Dumbledore time and time again that first years need a class to be trained on using the library. They're always messing it up. But he doesn't seem to listen, does he?"

"I-I was just hoping you could help me find this one," Leila said showing Madam Pince a piece of parchment with a title she had written during Transfiguration. Madam Pince snatched the note and to appease the woman, Leila continued, "I-I asked you, so that you could teach me the right way to use the library because it's not the system I'm used to."

Madam Pince seemed somewhat satisfied after the last bit. She nodded her head and pointed to one of the rows of shelves. "It's on the top shelf on the left-hand side."

"Thank you." Leila gave the woman a small smile and quickly turned around before the woman could rant anymore on the subject.

Leila walked by tables filled with students whose eyes were glued to her. It was embarrassing to have people watching your every move. She tried to ignore them, but the fact that they noticed her caused a blush to creep onto her cheeks. Since she didn't want them to see her blushing, she picked up her pace causing her to walk right into Neville Longbottom.

The parchment and books that had been in his hands flew into the air before crashing to the floor. The other students snickered at the scene as Neville quickly apologized over and over again without even looking at her. It was as if he was scared of her. She bent down to help him, but the quickly reached for the book she was about to grab for him. He apologized once more, quite red in the face and stumbled away. Standing up, Leila blew a stray tendril of hair from her face before she continued walking to the shelf Madam Pince had pointed out to her.

Leila walked down the aisle until she spotted the title she needed on the top shelf, exactly as Madam Pince had said. She examined its spot on the shelf, noting that it was quite beyond her reach. At first she tried to awkwardly jump for it, but that obviously proved to be fruitless. She then grabbed a low three-legged stool which was meant for sitting and studying, but she stood on top of it. Bother She was still too short to reach the book.

To her right, she noticed a boy with brown hair, dressed in his House colours of yellow and black. He simply snapped at the book he wanted on the top shelf and the book immediately came to him. Leila looked at the book she needed, concentrated on it, and then snapped her fingers. Nothing happened for her. It didn't even budge and it was still quite beyond her reach.

Leila groaned in frustration as she looked around for what could be a solution to this problem. There was no way she was asking Madam Pince again. That had been bad enough as it was. She didn't know anyone around her and to be honest, she would be too embarrassed to ask them because they might talk about her or ask her questions she couldn't answer. The only viable option was for Leila to climb onto the small ledge of the bookcase, which was a step up from the stool.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure that no one was watching before she stepped up. So far so good. She then reached up. Her fingers grazed the spine of the book, so she reached her hand up once more for it. That was when she lost her footing. Leila screamed as she tumbled backward. But she never hit the ground.

Instead, a pair of arms caught her. Gently, they set her on the ground before a hand flew over her mouth to muffle her scream. Leila looked wildly to her savior...the boy who had snapped for the book only minutes before was now kneeling in front of her with a finger over his mouth.

"What was that?" Madam Pince shrieked?

Leila didn't make a sound as she breathed heavily. The boy looked over his shoulder to see if Madam Pince was coming for them.

"There is no screaming in the library!"

After waiting a few more seconds, the boy removed his hand from Leila's mouth. He smiled at her. "I thought you were having some troubles with that book. I tried to show you how, but I didn't want to bother you. I've seen all the stares and whispers you've been getting and I didn't want to add to it."

"Are-are you going to tell anyone what happened?" Leila asked innocently.

"What happened?" the boy asked.

"You know. Me falling….oh, I get it. Nothing. Nothing at all happened."

The boy chuckled before he stood up and then helped Leila to her feet. "Let me guess, you need a book for your Transfiguration homework?"

"How'd you know?"

"That's just about the only thing that would cause a first year to venture into the library on their first day of classes."

"You're brilliant," Leila commented, clearly impressed by his deduction.

The boy smiled again and shook his head. "That and I did the same thing two years ago when I was a first year." Leila smiled up at him. "I'm Cedric, by the way."

"I'm Leila."

"Yeah, I know." Leila sighed. Everyone seemed to know about her. Everyone. It was almost annoying, but she quickly forgot how annoying it was when Cedric reached for the piece of parchment in her hand. "How 'bout we find that book?"

Leila nodded before handing the piece of parchment over to Cedric. He reached up and snapped for the book she needed. It quickly flew into his hands. Leila wanted to ask him how he managed to do that, but she didn't want to make the situation any more awkward than it already was...nor did she want to annoy him.

Cedric handed Leila the book. She shyly thanked him for the book and for catching her earlier. Then, without giving him a chance to say anything more that might embarrass her, she walked away from him to find a quiet corner to study.

When she had finished her Transfiguration and Charms homework, Leila returned to the Slytherin dungeon. She spent the evening getting to know her new Housemates and learning the games they enjoyed playing. She missed her brother terribly and even somewhat wished they were back in the broom cupboard...together. But she was never going to admit that. No, life was certainly different than it had been a few months ago, but Leila was beginning to feel like maybe she was a part of something...like maybe, just maybe she mattered.


	9. Year 1: Hogwarts Forever

Day two started off much better than day one. This time, Leila was the first of her roommates to awaken. Quietly, without trying to wake anyone up, Leila tiptoed across the room and into the lavatory to get ready for the day. Upon returning to her room, dressed sans her Slytherin tie, she found the other girls still hadn't awakened and Roman was curled up in her alcove. Leila's alcove was the only one that remained empty of personal effect.

Getting down on all fours, Leila softly called for Roman and drummed her fingers against the hardwood floor. Roman didn't move. He was fast asleep. Leila sighed. She really wanted to snuggle with him because she was feeling lonely. She was missing her brother. Leila's eyes became transfixed out the window. It all looked so eery, but yet it had an oddly calming effect. Funny, something that terrified her could be so alluring. Taking a deep breath, Leila crawled further into the alcove, with her eyes closed, as she repeated to herself, "This is perfectly safe. This is perfectly safe. You're not going to drown. You're not going to drown. There's magic protecting you. There's magic protecting you."

Leila came to a stop, still with her eyes closed, but she was shaking terribly. If she hadn't wanted her damn cat so badly, she probably never would have convinced herself to crawl in there. Slowly, Leila opened her eyes. She was safe. She hadn't drowned. The magic appeared to be protecting her. She breathed a sigh of relief before she picked Roman up and cuddled him against her. He purred as she sat staring out her window. "Glad to see you've come to your senses," Daphne said as she leaned against the wall of the alcove, dressed in a long white nightgown. The blonde girl them pointed to the floor beside Leila. "Do you mind?"

The Potter girl shook her head as Daphne smiled and sat down beside Leila. Daphne watched out the window as something swam by the window. She then looked over to Leila, who appeared rather somber. "I miss my family too," Daphne said softly. "My younger sister Astoria drives me mad sometimes, but I can't help but wish she were here. You know? And my parents, I miss them too. It seems strange to be without them."

"Harry's all I have," Leila whispered looking over to Daphne, who nodded her head knowingly.

"Is it true you lived with Muggles?"

"Yeah."

"What was that like?" Daphne seemed quite curious, but not in an excited way. There was almost a hint of superiority in her tone, but Leila ignored it.

"Terrible." Leila chuckled to herself and shook her head. "I-I mean, not all Muggles are awful, but my aunt, uncle, and cousin are probably the worst you'll ever meet. They-they don't really like me….or my brother. They didn't tell me anything about who I was. I didn't find out I even was a witch until my eleventh birthday. And Harry and I used to share a broom cupboard for a bedroom until a couple of months ago. I have to always wear Dudley's old hand-me-downs and he likes to bully me and…" Leila's eyes widened. She had said too much. She never said too much. She hadn't meant to say too much...but she had. She swallowed hard. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't meant to tell you all that. I-I don't normally do that. Please don't tell anyone what I just said." Leila quickly added that last comment knowing that she would have to return there eventually.

The Potter girl looked Daphne in the eyes until the blonde slowly nodded her head. "Muggles," Daphne scoffed under her breath before she stood up. She turned to walk away until she looked back over her shoulder at Leila. "You can trust me, you know. You're one of us now."

Leila simply nodded her head unable to look at Daphne. She had just made an utter fool of herself. Why had she allowed herself to word vomit? She was normally so careful and guarded about things, especially concerning the Dursleys. She knew that if she ever said anything it always got worse with them. Yet, she had opened her big fat mouth. The only person she ever did that with was Harry.

As Daphne walked to the lavatory, Leila sat there feeling like the biggest idiot. She was practically beating herself up inside over her careless slip. To distract herself, Leila pulled out her Potions textbook and distractedly tried to read it. She wanted to be prepared for Potions, especially because Snape probably hated her and she wanted to beat Granger. The Potter girl wasn't sure that knowing that monkshood and wolfsbane were the same plant was going to help her today, but she had to start somewhere if she was going to come out on top.

When all the first year Slytherin girls were dressed and ready for the day, they traveled together to the Great Hall. Thankfully, Daphne acted like their earlier conversation had never happened. Instead, Daphne babbled on about how they had some man named Gilderoy Lockhart over for dinner over the summer and the other girls wanted to know all about it. That is, except for Leila because she hadn't a clue who they were talking about.

At the Slytherin table, Leila sat between Daphne and Flora. The first year Slytherin boys weren't there yet, for which Leila was thankful. She had only known Draco Malfoy a little over a day and he already annoyed her. She was going to have to do a better job at keeping him away from her...especially when Harry was around.

Leila reached for a box of cereal called Pixie Puffs. When she poured herself a bowl, she found that it looked oddly familiar and sugary, just like its Muggle counterpart. She was several bites into her bowl of cereal when the boys finally arrived. Draco led the boys toward the table. Goyle must have just woken up because he tripped over the bench and smashed onto the table. Leila laughed under her breath as she turned her attention back to her cereal.

Suddenly, hundreds of owls swooped into the Great Hall. Again, Leila couldn't help but look up at them. It looked like Pansy was right after all, they came during breakfast. Another package landed in front of Malfoy...again. Several of her Housemates received letters or a copy of The Daily Prophet, a wizarding newspaper. But Leila was exhilarated to find a letter drop from Hedwig, right in front of her. At first she wondered if it had been a mistake...maybe it was meant for Harry. It was his owl after all. But when Leila looked over to her brother, he too had a letter in his hand. Harry grinned at his sister and she gave a small smile before she looked back down at the letter in her hand and opened it.

Dear Leila,

I knows that yous and Harry git Friday afternoons off. I'd like to invite you and Harry to have a cup of tea with me around three. I want to hear about both of yours first week. Talk it over with Harry and send an answer back with Hedwig.

Hagrid.

Leila looked at her brother once more. Hagrid must have written him something similar because he was watching her, waiting for a response. Leila looked to her Slytherin classmates. Surely they wouldn't mind her spending time with her brother. Looking at Harry once more, Leila slowly nodded her head. Harry grinned before he leaned toward Ron. Ron handed him a quill and Harry began to write. Leila assumed that he was responding to Hagrid...or working on his homework. But given how well she knew her brother, it was more likely the former.

The clock began to chime. It was time for the first year Slytherins to head to History of Magic. Leila was fascinated by history and she hoped that History of Magic was going to be a fun class. But judging by the way Malfoy was talking about Professor Binns as they walked through the corridors, it might not be everything she was hoping.

"Father warned me about Binns," Malfoy said, walking backwards as he addressed his Housemates.

"Congratulations," Leila muttered sarcastically to herself. Draco raised an eyebrow in her direction before she turned to Daphne. She whispered to the blonde, "Do you know what he's going on about?"

Daphne shook her head before looking to Malfoy. "Are you going to share with the class or not, Draco?"

"That depends."

"On what, Drakie?" Pansy asked.

Draco narrowed his eyes toward Pansy. "I told you not to call me that." Pansy muttered an apology and Draco nodded his head "Well, it depends on who wants to know." All the Slytherins but Leila told him to spit it out, but Draco intently watched Leila. "Leila?" he asked.

Leila looked around to her Housemates. It was all on her and clearly they all wanted to know. She didn't want them to hate her for something as silly as this. She sighed before she exasperatedly said, "Fine."

Draco smirked. "Father said that Professor Binns was still human for a time when he was at Hogwarts." Leila looked to her Housemates confusedly. Still human? What did that mean? But her Housemates just seemed to accept what Draco was saying was the truth.

Then Draco continued. "He said that Binns looked like a wrinkled old tortoise. Apparently one day... I think Father said it was his third year...Binns went down to the staffroom for a nap. The old codger died in his sleep and when he woke up to teach his class the next morning, he was a ghost. Didn't even notice and has been teaching like that ever since."

The Slytherins seemed stunned, but Leila was skeptical. So, she decided to call him out on it., despite the fact that he hadn't lied to her yet. "You're making that up." Draco's eyes widened a bit at Leila's defiance, but he almost seemed to enjoy it when he started to smirk again.

"Cross my heart." Draco make an x across his heart. "Honest to Merlin truth."

"Well, we'll see."

"Yes, we will. And what do I get when I'm proved right?"

"Absolutely nothing." Leila rolled her eyes and the other Slytherins laughed.

"We'll see about that." Draco smirked in her direction again before he swiftly turned around on his heel and walked facing the front once more.

Leila breathed a sigh of relief that that was over, but she was also getting the feeling that it was going to be harder to be rid of Malfoy than she expected. But she knew that she had to shake him...for Harry's sake.

Theo opened the large wooden door to the classroom and held it open for the other Slytherins to pass through. Leila was the last one to walk through the open door and Theo followed behind her. The classroom had desks set up into two horseshoes: an inner and outer one. The Ravenclaws were already seated at the inner horseshoe. Leila sat down beside Daphne in a chair at the outer horseshoe. Theo surprised Leila by sitting down in the other chair beside her. Leila didn't miss him look over to Malfoy with a slight smile on his face and Malfoy scowl back at him.

Professor Binns wasn't anywhere to be seen. Either he was running a bit late...or Malfoy had been on to something. Leila sighed as her thoughts focused on ghosts. Was it possible? She nervously looked at Daphne until the blonde girl took notice of her. "What?" Daphne asked.

"Do-do all witches and wizards become ghosts when they die?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"But some of them do?"

"I-I guess so."

For a moment, Leila dared to get her hopes up, but then Theo tapped her on the shoulder. "I couldn't help but overhear,' he started. "And I think I know where you're going with this, Leila." Leila looked at him, blinking rather innocently before he responded "Your parents."

Leila's breath hitched. Was she really that transparent? "There's a chance, right?"

"I don't think so. I mean, if your parents were...around. I think we would by now, it'd be pretty significant. Not to mention that if they let a ghost teach classes, then surely they'd let them take care of you instead of sticking you with with those god-awful Muggles."

Leila's brow furrowed. How did he know about them? She turned to Daphne, with feelings of betrayal stinging at her heart. "Did you tell him?"

"No, I swear," Daphne pleaded. "It wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

"It was me," Pansy responded, leaning forward against the desk on the other side of Daphne. "I overheard you two this morning and I figured that it was for the best if we all knew...so we can...help you. You're not too upset, are you?"

Leila didn't know Pansy well enough to know whether she was sincere or not. So she simply responded with, "It's fine," before she pulled her parchment, quills, and textbook from her messenger bag. Leila felt rather unsettled that her secret was out, but there wasn't really anything she could do about it now...except wait for Professor Binns to show up.

As Leila slowly drummed her fingers against the desktop, out of nowhere a head popped through the blackboard. Leila was the first to notice and a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips. Theo reached over and put his hand over her mouth to muffle her scream as the rest of the class started to laugh and snicker at her expense. The ghost looked right at her and a quizzical expression formed on his face. "Which one are you?" he asked.

Theo removed his hand from Leila's mouth before she responded, "Me?" as she pointed to herself.

"Yes, you. You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"No-no, sir."

"Surname?"

"Potter. I'm Leila Potter."

"Any relation to the twelfth-century wizard Linfred?"

"Haven't a clue."

Professor Binns shrugged before he finished floating into the room. Then, without any sort of transition, he began to lecture them. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws furiously took notes, not wanting to miss anything; but both groups found themselves bored with Binns' lecturing. Leila wasn't entirely sure what Binns was talking about and she hoped her notes would make sense later. The only highlight of the class was when he called some of the students by the wrong name. Goyle, he referred to as Mr Boil and Crabbe, he called Mr Lobster. Although neither Crabbe nor Goyle knew Professor Binns was talking about them and Professor Binns was too busy talking to realise that neither of the boys had responded.

Ravenclaws and Slytherins alike were glad when HIstory of Magic ended. The Slytherins stayed together as they walked to their next class, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Although, given the way her Housemates were talking about the class, she wasn't sure it was going to be any better than History of Magic.

"Father says this class is going to be a joke," Draco drawled. "He says that Quirrell's a nutter and that he can't tell the difference between a vampire and a bat."

"What about a vampire bat?" Leila asked.

The Slytherins broke into laughter that echoed down the corridors. "Good one, Leila," Draco laughed as he jabbed his elbow at Leila. Leila carefully swerved his aim, having become quite good at dodging unwanted contact because of Dudley and his gang.

"Perhaps, the bat is a vampire's animagus," Blaise added which caused more laughter.

Leila gave a slight chuckle. Apparently the Muggle concept of vampires turning into bats was laughable to them, leading her to conclude that it must not be something that actually happened. But something Leila needed to figure out was what an animagus was. Blaise had used that word so casually, yet, she hadn't a clue what it was. Leila made a mental note to go to the library soon.

As the Slytherins drew closer to the Defense classroom, the smell of garlic became more pungent. It permeated the corridors. The smell was so awful that they stopped outside the classroom and Pansy started to gag. "Don't tell me it's in there," she groaned.

"I'm not going to spoil anything," Callum Pritchard offered with a laugh.

"Well, if you're not going to tell her...then I will," Blaise said. He then wrapped one arm around Pansy's shoulder and pointed toward the door with his other. "It's in there," he said.

"I told you not to tell me," Pansy whined.

"Which is exactly why I did." Pansy rolled her eyes and punched Blaise's arm. "Hey, you were going to find out sooner or later," he said defensively.

"I was hoping for later."

Some Hufflepuffs pushed by them and walked into the classrooms. The Slytherins still just stood there, dreading the inevitable. "We should probably go in," Flora Carrow mused. "Snape would be very upset if we all lost House points for being tardy."

"Flora's right," Daphne said. "In we go."

Leila was about to follow her Housemates inside when a hand snaked out and grabbed her arm. She hadn't been prepared for that. She looked at the hand and followed the arm until she noticed it belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. "What?" Leila groaned.

"I know what I want now."

"For what?"

"For being right about Binns."

"I just want to go to class." Leila managed to pull her arm free.

"And I just want to sit next to you."

Leila rolled her eyes at his request. For a split-second, she debated it, because maybe giving into him, he would leave her alone in the future. But it was then that she noticed Harry walking toward her with the other Gryffindor boys...and her senses took over. "I don't think so." She swiftly turned on her heel and marched into the classroom.

Draco followed quickly behind her, but thankfully Daphne had saved her a seat at a desk with her and Flora and Draco was thwarted from being able to sit next to her. Instead, he had to sit in front of her. Leila breathed a sigh of relief as her brother walked into the classroom and he looked at her. He gave a slight smile and waved at her before taking a seat with Ron and some other Gryffindor boy whose name she couldn't remember.

The classroom was quite large and quickly filled up with students from all four Houses. Of course, Granger sat at the front of the room in the desk closest to the blackboard. Her nose was practically stuck in a book as they waited for Professor Quirrell. Leila scoffed and then overheard some Hufflepuffs behind her discussing why Quirrell's classroom reeked of garlic. Apparently, it was because he was still trying to ward off a vampire he had ran into in Romania and the vampire was still on the hunt for him.

Moments later, Professor Quirrell walked into the classroom from his office. He appeared quite timid as he carried an iguana close to him. Leila wondered if iguanas were supposed to help ward off vampires too, but her thoughts became distracted by laughter from the Slytherin boys. She looked to see that they were laughing at their professor shaking from the front of the room. "I-I-I'm P-P-P-Pr-Prof-Professor Qu-Qu-Quirrell," the man stuttered which only made some of the boys laugh harder.

"This might actually be enjoyable," Draco smirked as he raised his hand.

"Y-Yes, M-M-Mr. M-M-Malfoy?"

"What's with the turban?"

"I-It w-was a g-gift f-from an A-Af-African p-prince f-for w-w-ward-warding off a z-zom-zombie."

Draco turned around and looked at them. He shook his head and made a motion with his hand signifying that he thought Quirrell was mental. Another hand shot up. This time Quirrell called on the boy beside Harry. "M-Mr. F-Fin-Finnigan."

"How'd you fight the zombie off?" Seamus Finnigan asked.

Professor Quirrell didn't seem to have a response. Instead, his face turned bright pink before he began to stammer on about the weather. "L-look l-like it m-mi-might b-be p-partly cl-cloudy.."

"His brain's partly cloudy," Draco scoffed just loud enough for his fellow Slytherins to hear. This caused a peal of laughter to erupt from his Housemates...even Leila. Professor Quirrell looked at them for a moment, but then he tried to ignore them.

Feeling a slight rush of confidence among her classmates, Leila sarcastically added, 'Maybe that's what the turban's really for." The Slytherins sniggered, trying to hide their laughter. Draco looked over his shoulder at Leila with a look of shock on his face, but the shock turned into a smirk.

Before Draco could respond to Leila's comment, Blaise added a jab of his own. "I don't think it's helping him any."

The Slytherins laughed for the third time during Professor Quirrell's stammering lecture. By this point, Professor Quirrell's face had turned red as he faced the Slytherins once again, this time with a flustered expression. But Professor Quirrell couldn't properly articulate what he wanted to say and the man lost complete control of the classroom. Students from all Houses began talking and Professor Quirrell stammered so much that he couldn't put an end to their talking until he stammered out the words, "Cl-Cl-Class d-dis-dismissed!"

The room went completely silent for a few seconds when the sound of benches scraping the floor, footsteps, and more chattering resounded through the room as the first years left the classroom. He had dismissed them fifteen minutes before class was supposed to end. Although, to their dismay, Quirrell had still managed to assign them a reading for next time. But compared to what McGonagall had assigned yesterday, a reading wasn't all that terrible.

Having some time to spare, the Slytherins walked out to one of the courtyards for some fresh air. "Quirrell's a complete nutter," Draco scoffed as he led them down a corridor. "He's absolutely full of it."

"Full of what exactly?" Blaise snickered.

"Garlic," Leila muttered.

This caused the boys to start laughing. Leila couldn't help but smile that she had made them laugh. The only person she had ever make laugh, on purpose, was Harry, but she always assumed that it was just because he was being nice. She had never gotten such a positive reaction from people before and it was addicting to get some positive attention for once.

"I like her," Blaise said as he pointed to Leila and Draco agreed. Leila blushed at their reaction.

"So do I," Daphne said as she looped her arm through Leila's arm. "Which is why I'm stealing her away from the likes of you lot." Daphne then quickened their pace as they reached the grass of the courtyard.

Leila chuckled. It seemed like they actually liked her. What was even better was that she didn't have to worry about Dudley bullying them into thinking otherwise. In fact, she was quite certain that they would bully him if only she asked.

"Hold up, Daph," Theo called. Daphne came to a stop and Leila jerked forward a bit, but somehow managed to stay on her feet. "We should play a game."

"What game do you suggest?" Daphne asked.

"We could play tag," Theo suggested with a shrug.

"Wh-what are the rules?" Leila asked somewhat timidly.

"You don't know how to play tag, Potter?" Pansy scoffed as she set her book bag on the ground. "Someone's it, they tag you, and then you're it. It's pretty simple."

"I know how to play that. I just wasn't sure if there was something magical to it." Leila folded her arms across her chest defensively.

"Nope. That's all." Theo said with a smile before looking to his right. "Malfoy's it!"

"You arse," Malfoy scoffed as he dropped his book bag before he looked directly at Leila with a smirk on his face.

Leila held up her hand and shook her head. "No, don't you dare. Don't even think about it."

"Too late. I've already thought about it."

Playfully, Leila narrowed her eyes. "You're going to regret this." Having been fully trained in the art of escaping unwanted attention, Leila tossed her messenger bag directly at Malfoy. This caught him off guard as it slammed into him and knocked him backward. Leila giggled as she took off in a sprint. Malfoy jumped over her bag and took off after her. But Leila was faster than he was. He tried to outwit her but Leila seemed to sense his direction before he moved.

After several minutes of chasing after only Leila, Malfoy realised that he wasn't going to catch her. So, he tagged Millicent Bulstrode, who was a terrible runner. Daphne ran over to Leila and the girls stood together in the corner of their courtyard catching their breaths as Millicent chased after the Carrow twins. "Where'd you learn to run like that?" Daphne wheezed.

"My cousin," was all Leila responded.

"I've never seen someone outrun Draco like that before."

"Then it's about time it happened, huh?" Daphne chuckled and the girls began to jog toward another corner as Millicent began to run in their direction.

The bells chimed for the end of the class period and the Slytherins immediately stopped their game. They all grabbed their book bags and headed toward the dungeon for Potions with Professor Snape. When they arrived at the appropriate classroom they stood in the doorway and looked inside. Hermione Granger was the only one inside and again, her nose was in a book.

"I swear she's everywhere," Leila groaned.

"She shouldn't even be here in the first place," Draco said standing behind Leila, looking over her shoulder into the classroom. "Hogwarts should be more selective about who it allows, like Durmstrang. They don't allow her kind."

"Well, we're not at Durmstrang, are we?" Theo said.

"I almost went there, you know."

"Yeah, but you didn't. You're here at Hogwarts, so we might as well go in." Theo pushed through the Slytherins and was the first one to step inside the classroom.

"Just don't sit anywhere near her," Pansy called from the back of the group. Theo turned around and gave Pansy a salute before he found a table on the opposite side of the room as Granger.

Leila and Daphne walked into the classroom, neither of them noticing how close behind them Draco walked. The girls sat down at one of the long tables and Draco managed to push Flora Carrow out of his way so that he sat directly to the left of Leila. Leila turned to him and groaned, "Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Draco. I'm related to a couple Sirius's on my mum's side, though." His attempt at a joke to make her laugh fell flat with Leila, who only shook her head and then sat with her back turned toward him. But that didn't stop him from continuing to try to get her attention.

As Leila and Daphne whispered to each other, Pansy stood sullenly behind them with her arms folded across her chest and her eyes narrowed at Leila. The Parkinson girl watched as Draco persistently poked Leila in the arm trying to gain her attention. "Draco," Pansy whined. But he didn't respond because Leila had finally had enough and she turned and snatched his quill away from him before turning toward Daphne once more. So, Pansy tried again. 'Draco."

"What?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face as he tried to snatch his quill from Leila's hand, but she pushed him away with her elbow.

"You said I could sit by you."

"Maybe another time." Draco shrugged rather distractedly, not even looking at Pansy. Instead, he watched Leila, who took the opportunity to throw his quill to the Gryffindor side of the room. "Damn." Leila looked over her shoulder and smirked at him before she returned to her conversation with Daphne. Draco then began to poke Leila with his finger and she tried to ignore him again.

A frustrated expression spoiled Pany's face. She stomped her foot, pointed her nose in the air, and then moved to sit in the row behind them. Pansy definitely wasn't happy with the turn of events...nor the fact that Draco seemed to be choosing Leila Potter over her. Pansy had hoped that his obsession with Leila would quickly fade once he actually met her, but it seemed to have the opposite effect instead.

A door slammed and Professor Snape walked into the classroom with his cloak billowing behind him. Draco immediately stopped annoying Leila and she breathed a sigh of relief as she resituated herself so that she could sit more comfortably. Professor Snape's every move seemed to be very calculated and yet it seemed like his gaze purposely avoided looking in her general direction. Was he still upset about the tie from yesterday morning?

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few…" Snape looked right past her and nodded his at Draco, who nodded his head in return. "Who possess, the predisposition...I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the sense. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Snape suddenly stopped talking and instead focused on Harry, who was writing furiously. Leila bit her bottom lip as she hoped Harry would look up soon, but he didn't. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention!"

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry, who just continued to write. Harry was completely oblivious to what was going on as the class watched him. Snape glared coldly at him. Granger who sat beside him kept making faces at him, trying to get him to notice his surroundings. But even that didn't seem to work.

"Harry," Leila hissed from across the classroom.

Harry stopped writing and looked at his sister. Leila rolled her eyes and then nodded her head in Snape's direction. Sheepishly, Harry set his quill down and then looked directly at their professor. The loathing look Snape was giving Harry was for more terrifying than any look he had given Leila so far. She had to admit that she was truly scared for her brother.

"Mr Potter...our new celebrity," Snape drawled as he slowly walked in Harry's direction. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

By this point, Snape was leaning over the desk where Harry sat. He stood there towering directly over him, waiting for him to respond. Harry looked to Ron for help, but the Weasley boy only shrugged his shoulders. Hermione Granger's hand shot straight up in the air, but Professor Snape ignored her. Instead, he looked at Harry with an I'm waiting expression on his face. Harry took a deep breath before looking to Ron again. Ron's response was the same as before.

Harry turned to look at Snape before answering, "I don't know, sir."

Snape sneered at Harry. "Tut-tut. Clearly, fame isn't everything," Snape drawled before turning on his heel rather sharply and zeroing in on Leila. She hadn't anticipated this and she swallowed hard as he took a few steps closer toward her. "And what of our other so-called, celebrity? Is she as dunderheaded as her brother?"

Leila's mouth gaped open for a few seconds when her sense of self-preservation kicked in. She had to save herself. She needed some time to think. "I-I'm sorry, sir. Can you please repeat the question?" Leila asked rather timidly.

"What. Would. I. Get. If. I. Added. Powdered. Root. Of. Asphodel. To. An. Infusion. Of. Wormwood." Snape exaggeratedly over-enunciated every syllable. Leila felt like he was mocking her with her word that flowed from his mouth. To make matter worse, she still didn't know the answer to his question. She didn't want to be insulted in front of everyone just like her brother. "Well?"

It was then that Draco slid a piece of parchment across the table to her behind a cauldron. The words Draught of Living Death were scrawled on the parchment. Leila looked back up at Snape. He must not have seen the exchange. Leila took a deep breath and nervously looked at Draco who nodded for her to go on. She then looked back to her brother before looking back to Professor Snape. She wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want Malfoy's help, but she didn't want to be embarrassed like Harry, and she didn't want Snape to hate her as much. Conflicted was an understatement.

"Miss Potter, an answer?" Snape drawled.

"I-ugh, Draught of Living death, sir," Leila responded, having reasoned that the desire to save her own arse outweighed the nuisance of receiving help from Malfoy.

Leila could feel her cheeks practically start on fire. She made sure to watch Snape, who seemed rather surprised, and was careful to avoid Malfoy's idiotic smirk and Harry's incredulous look. She must have answered correctly because Hermione Granger's hand slowly went down. Leila continued to watch her professor whose narrowed expression until something similar to a small smile, but not quite a smile, marred his icy expression. He nodded at Leila before sharply turning toward Harry once more.

"Let's try again, Mr Potter. Tell me, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry looked down at his parchment in front of him and shrugged his shoulders. Leila knew that he didn't have a clue to this one either. Once again, Hermione Granger's hand shot straight up into the air and she wiggled about in her seat trying to get Professor Snape's attention. Draco and his friends seemed to laugh at Harry's expense. Even Daphne was trying to hide the smile on her face at the situation. In the corner of her eye, Leila saw Draco scribbling something on the same parchment from before. This time, it read goat's stomach.

Harry shook his head and gave-up. "I don't know, sir," he answered again.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh Potter?" Snape drawled before turning his attention to Leila again. "Now, let's see if Miss Potter was simply having some beginner's luck earlier."

Malfoy flashed her the piece of parchment once more, but she already knew what he had written on it. No, right now she was stalled because she was still torn between getting on Snape's somewhat decent side or she should side with her brother. She looked at her brother who was watching her with a blank expression...which wasn't a good sign. She wasn't exactly sure which road was the right one to take, but she knew which one was going to cause her less pain. Harry would get over it. Snape, might not.

"Goat's stomach," Leila whispered.

"What was that?" Snape hissed.

"Goat's stomach." This time, Leila spoke louder and Snape nodded his head as Granger groaned out loud and withdrew her hand.

"Well, well, Potter. Looks like your sister is the most intelligent of the two of you. She's two for two, while you remain as zero for two. Perhaps the third time will be the charm for the Boy-Who-Lived. Now, tell me, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Leila's eyes widened. She had read about this very thing this morning. She tried to mouth the world same thing to her brother, but he refused to look over at her. It seemed like Draco was the only who took notice because he slid back in his seat with a smirk on his face. He crumpled the piece of parchment, knowing that he didn't need to feed Leila the answer this time.

"I don't know, sir," Harry responded almost defiantly before turning and looking at Hermione Granger, whose arm was practically quivering in anticipation. "But I think Hermione does, so why don't you try her?"

Several of the Gryffindors, including Ron, snickered which did not please Snape one bit.

"Or perhaps, Potter, if you were smart enough, you should have looked over to your sister to see that she was trying to mouth you the right answer," Snape sneered.

Leila's hands quickly flung over her mouth. She hadn't realised Snape had seen her and now desperately she hoped that he wasn't going to come after her again too. She wasn't sure that she could handle any more embarrassment at his expense...even for just trying to help her brother.

Thankfully, as terrible as it felt, Snape just continued to berate her brother. "For you and that thick head of yours, Potter: monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

Harry sat there simply blinking at Snape. The professor then looked to the class and sneered. "Well, why aren't you all copying this down as well as the information Miss Potter shared?"

The class began to rummage through their book bags for parchment and quills. Well, everyone except for Leila, Draco, and Hermione who already had their things out or knew the answers. Snape turned his back to the class as they began to put quill to parchment, scribbling furiously. Snape focused on the wall in front of him and tried to block out any emotions that threatened to to expose him. For a few moments there, Leila had reminded him of someone he had once known...and lost. It was almost too much and he was certain that it wasn't going to get any easier.

Leila looked over at her brother, whose face was red with embarrassment. He refused to look over at her. He even went so far as to turn his back to her as he wrote. That stung at Leila's heart. She buried her head in her arms that were rested on the table. She wasn't entirely sure that she had done the right thing back there, but she had saved herself...which was what she had needed to do.

Snape then slowly turned around. "Five points to Slytherin for Miss Potter's demonstration of outsmarting her dunderheaded brother...who lost a point for Gryffindor due to his cheek," he drawled.

Leila raised her head and looked at Snape with her mouth agape in shock. Draco leaned over and whispered, "Good going," before he tossed the crumpled up parchment into his book bag.

A sense of guilt came over her. But she also had a slight feeling of ecstasy knowing that Snape didn't completely hate her. Although, she did have to resort to measures of needing Draco Malfoy to get what she wanted. Leila wasn't entirely sure why he helped her, but he did and it certainly made things more complicated.

But Leila wasn't allowed long to dwell on her feelings because Snape quickly assigned them partners for their next activity. They were going to brew a simple potion to cure boils with a partner. Much to Leila's dismay, Snape had paired her with Draco who grinned at their professor's selection. Leila simply sat there as Draco gathered all of the ingredients that they would need and he placed the required items on the table before them.

"I've made this one with Mother before," Draco commented. "So you can just read the instructions and I'll make it for us, so we can impress Snape."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing more than reading," Leila argued with her hand on her hips.

"Is that so?" Draco cocked an eyebrow at her and she scowled.

"Yes, you git. Just because I wasn't raised around magic like you doesn't mean that I'm a complete idiot. I know how to follow instructions and…"

"Fine, you can weigh the nettles. Just don't get your want in a knot."

But Leila hadn't heard him. Instead, she continued with the statement she had prepared for him. "I'm a quick learner and I don't need you to carry me through everything. Just because you…" Leila stopped suddenly.

Draco smirked.

"Wait, what'd you just say?"

"Took you long enough."

"Did you just say that I could…"

"Weigh the nettles...and do it before I do it for you."

Leila nodded her head before she reached for the container of nettles on the table. She slowly began to place the nettles on the scale until she got the appropriate amount for the potion. Draco was beside her crushing the snake fangs. As Leila set the nettles down beside Draco, he began to stew the horned slugs. "You're welcome, by the way," Draco said nonchalantly.

"For what?" Leila asked looking up from her potions textbook where she was trying to figure out what to do next.

"For the answers, of course. Although, I have to admit I was surprised you actually knew that last one."

Leila looked over her shoulder to see her brother struggling with his partner before she raised an eyebrow at Malfoy. "How about you quit being a prat and shut up so we can finish this potion in peace?"

Draco chuckled to himself and shook his head. Clearly, he was amused by Leila. It seemed to her, that no matter what she did to try and shake him, it never worked. Moments later, Professor Snape came up to the pair. He called the attention of the entire class to the two of them. Leila blushed in embarrassment as Snape pointed out the great work they had done stewing the horned slugs and what a great team they made. Leila caught Harry's look of disgust in the corner of her eye and Leila wondered if Snape was purposely doing this to make Harry even more miserable. Draco seemed to be loving the attention, but his moment was cut short.

Neville Longbottom had somehow managed to melt Seamus Finnigan's cauldron. The potion inside burned a hole through the table and leaked onto the stone floor. Neville's screams filled the classroom as the other students quickly crawled on their stools for safety. Leila looked at Neville and immediately felt sorry for him. He was covered in his concoction and had red boils springing up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled and with one wave of his wand cleared the mess away. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

"Only an idiot would do that," Draco scoffed under his breath. Leila shot him a nasty look and shook her head at him.

"Finnigan, take Longbottom up to the hospital wing!" Seamus did as he was told. He wrapped Neville's arm around his shoulder and quickly walked him out of the classroom. Leila watched as Draco jumped from his stool and continued to work on their potion. But Leila's attention returned to the situation at hand when Snape brought Harry into the situation. "You-Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills?"

Harry's mouth opened in shock. "Please don't say something stupid," Leila whispered to herself, with her hands clasped tightly.

But Snape continued. "Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point from Gryffindor."

Leila could tell that her brother wanted to argue with Snape, but she witnessed Ron kick Harry to shut him up. Harry looked at Ron, who whispered something to him before he closed his mouth and returned his attention to his cauldron. Snape shook his head and walked away.

The Potter girl sighed as she jumped from her stool and picked up her potions textbook to see where they were at in the process when Draco called, 'Sir! Ours is finished!"

Snape walked over to Leila and Draco's cauldron. He lifted a spoonful out and sniffed it. "Potter, come here," Snape commanded. With a scowl on his face, Harry reluctantly walked over to their table. "Now, Potter, if this has been brewed properly-you should be fine. Otherwise, you'll end up like Longbottom."

Leila's eyes widened. She wanted to argue with Snape, but she too knew better. Harry looked at her, pleading for her to say something but she only mouthed the words sorry to him. Draco smirked. He was confident the potion had been made correctly, but Leila could tell that Malfoy hoped he had done something wrong. "Hold out your arm, Potter."

Harry rolled his sleeves up and slowly did as he was told. Snape ladled a few drops of Leila and Draco's potion onto Harry's arm. Leila held her breath and closed her eyes. But nothing happened. They had made the potion correct. "Five points to Slytherin for Mr Malfoy and Miss Potter's potion."

Leila didn't miss her brother narrow his eyes and shake his head. Clearly, he was upset. After all, he had just lost Gryffindor two points in the same time Leila managed to gain Slytherin ten points. Harry rubbed at his arm and pulled his sleeves back down before walking back to his cauldron with Ron.

When Snape finally dismissed them, Leila quickly chased after her brother who stormed out of the classroom. "Harry, wait!" Leila called after him, but he kept walking away with Ron. "Harry!"

He stopped for a moment and turned to look at her, mulling over how he wanted to proceed. Reluctantly, he took a few steps toward his sister when he spotted Daphne Greengrass walk out the door and stand by his sister. Harry looked once more to his sister and shook his head. He walked away from her.

Leila felt a pang at her heart. It was the first time he had ever left her like that before...left her standing there without giving her a chance to explain. He always let her explain. He always knew that she had a pretty good reason for doing what she had done. But apparently not this time. Daphne tugged at Leila's sleeve, telling her that they were headed back to the Slytherin dungeon. But Leila stood there watching her brother walk away wondering what was it going to take to fix this.


	10. Year 1: Mr. Longbottom Flies

By the end of their first week at Hogwarts, the Potter twins still hadn't reconciled. Leila's desire to fix the situation with her brother lessened every time he seemed to avoid her. Her initial guilt of the situation turned depleted as her stubbornness took control of her emotions. Leila couldn't remember a single time when things had been this bad between them and yet things continued to spiral downward.

Friday afternoon, Leila sat with her Slytherin Housemates outside in the courtyard. Daphne and Leila sat on one of the walls watching their friends play. Leila looked up at the clock, dreading when three o'clock rolled around. She was supposed to go to Hagrid's...with Harry. Since Harry wasn't talking to her, she hadn't told him that she didn't want to go any longer nor had she had the heart to tell Hagrid because she didn't want to explain the situation to him. But she had been dreading it all day. Honestly, she had thought that Harry would have gotten over it by now. Yet, here they were.

At five minutes to three, Leila saw Harry walk through the courtyard with Ron Weasley. Leila's eyes widened and a scowl spread across her face as she watched them. "He wouldn't dare," Leila seethed.

"Who wouldn't dare what?" Daphne asked, furrowing her brow.

"Harry wouldn't dare bring that dolt, Ron Weasley, to our tea date with Hagrid."

Daphne looked over her shoulder to see Harry and Ron growing smaller in the distance before she turned to Leila. "Hate to break it to you...but I think he is."

"That. Prat." Leila jumped from the ledge and stumbled onto her feet before standing upright. She turned toward Daphne and held out her hand. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"For a walk."

The Greengrass girl looked at Leila pointedly before she jumped from the ledge, landing gracefully on her feet. "Fine, but I have a feeling that we're doing more than simply going for a walk."

Leila raised an eyebrow at Daphne, but the blonde-haired girl looped her arm through the Potter girl's and together they left the courtyard and wandered out onto the Hogwarts' grounds. Together the girls stomped across the grass and down the hill, following behind the Gryffindor boys. They were careful to keep their distance, however.

When Harry and Ron reached Hagrid's hut, Ron was the first one to turn and spot the two Slytherin girls trailing behind them. The Weasley boy poked Harry's arm. As Harry turned toward him, Ron pointed back at the girls. Harry looked up at Leila and Daphne, who had stopped walking and stood a distance away. Leila's brother shook his head before he grabbed Ron's arm, dragging him closer to the door, and then knocking on Hagrid's door.

Leila froze. It felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach and she had the wind knocked out of her. It was a feeling she recognized, but never because of Harry. It felt like he was choosing Ron over her-all because of something so stupid...so insignificant. She knew Harry could be stubborn and hot-headed about things, but she never thought he would betray her…not like this.

But like her brother, Leila too was stubborn. If she had more bravery, she perhaps would have marched straight over there and demanded that Harry quite acting like an arse. If she were braver, she probably could have fixed things with him-but that wasn't her. No, instead of dealing with what she was feeling, she simply internalized it. With her feelings hurt and the flames of the feud with her brother burning inside her, tears began to sting at Leila's eyes. She had never felt this hurt on the inside before. Never.

Daphne muttered something under her breath before she reached over and pulled Lella close to her. Leila's head rested against Daphne's shoulder as she tried to keep the tears from spilling. "Don't let him get to you," Daphne whispered. "He's not worth it."

"But he's my brother," Leila whined softly.

"So what are we doing here?" a voice drawled from behind.

Both Daphne and Leila quickly turned around to see Draco standing behind them, looking curiously at Hagrid's Hut. Leila simply hung her head in defeat with tears still stinging at her eyes. It was Daphne who responded. "Watching her brother be a complete git."

Leila sniffled and Draco immediately looked to her. He reached his hand under her chin and lifted it up. Quickly noticing the tears falling down Leila's cheeks, he looked back toward Hagrid's and narrowed his eyes. "I can take care of that," he responded.

The Potter girl sniffled again as her emerald eyes met his icy ones. She swallowed hard. She didn't tell him that he could do anything to her brother...but she didn't tell him that he couldn't either.

Five more days had passed and the Potter twins were still in dissension. Although, most of the fighting included pretending the other didn't exist, dirty glances, and sticking close to their Housemates. It probably didn't help matters that Leila wasn't stopping Malfoy from antagonizing her brother, but he was the one who was refusing to come to his senses. When Harry finally did come to his senses, she would rationally try to work things out, but until then, whatever happened was on Harry.

On Wednesday afternoon, Leila walked back to the Slytherin common room with Daphne. They had gone to the library after their last class because Leila had insisted on checking-out a few books. If Leila wanted to beat Hermione Granger at her own game, this was how to do it and she was going to do it one class at a time. Leila figured Potions would be the easiest class to upstage Granger in first...but that was mostly because Snape hated Gryffindors and favoured his Slytherins. So, she had checked-out a couple Potions books and a Transfiguration book to get a head start on that class too.

"You're mental," Daphne chuckled as Leila dragged her heavy book bag on the floor behind her. "Is it even worth it?"

"I answered a question before Granger did today, didn't I?" Leila responded. 'The look on her face was enough to keep me going."

"Don't get me wrong, I don't like her either; but is all of this really necessary?"

"Yes," was all Leila answered. Daphne sighed and nodded her head before she said the password to the Slytherin common room.

When the two girls entered the common room, they found the first year Slytherins abuzz with disdain. They were gathered around the board where Snape posted the notices. Daphne and Leila looked to each other curiously before they pushed through the crowd. Leila was so curious that she left her heavy book bag behind on the ground.

At the board, Leila had to stand on her tippy-toes to read the notice. It said that first years were going to start flying lessons the next day, Thursday...with the Gryffindors. Leila groaned. Yet another class she was going to have to avoid her brother's dirty glances and that know-it-all Hermione Granger. If the class hadn't been with the Gryffindors, Leila probably would have actually been looking forward to learning how to fly.

With the first years still gathered around the notice board, it was Malfoy who voiced his opinion first. "I've been flying since before I could even walk," he boasted. "I don't see why I should have to take this ridiculous class."

"Especially with them," Pansy Parkinson added with an eye roll. The Slytherins around her agreed.

"I mean, we're not even allowed our own brooms," Draco continued with a scoff. "This class is a joke. Father even says so."

"Not to mention that it's a bloody shame that they don't allow first years on the House teams," Theo added.

Leila's brow furrowed at the mention of House teams.

"It's like Hogwarts thinks we're numpties when it comes to Quidditch," Draco responded angrily shaking his head.

But Leila's brow furrowed again at the word Quidditch.

"Please, no more talk of Quidditch," Daphne begged as she covered her ears with her hands. "That's all you boys ever talk about is Quidditch this and Quidditch that. I swear you lot can bore a person to death with all your talk of it."

Leila looked around in confusion as her Housemates simply laughed at Daphne's complaint. Their enthusiasm about this so-called Quidditch wasn't marred but Daphne disgruntledness. In fact, it only seemed to grow. As the conversation grew louder and shrills of excitement increased, Leila leaned over to Daphne and whispered, "What's Quidditch?"

She thought that she had been very discreet about it...but Pansy Parkinson had been watching her. The girl squealed with laughter before shouting, "Potter doesn't know what Quidditch is, you lot! Where have you been living? Under a rock?"

Leila's face grew red with embarrassment as everyone but Daphne seemed to be laughing at her expense. Apparently, everyone else knew what Quidditch was...and whatever it was, it was funny that Leila didn't know about it. With a sigh, Daphne reached for Leila's arm and dragged her away from the notice board. "Move it," the blonde-haired girl called as she pushed their way out of the crowd.

After grabbing Leila's discarded book bag, the two girls walked back to their dormitory to study and relax before dinner. Almost immediately upon entering her dormitory, Leila hit the books. She practically bolted across the room to her pile of textbooks. She scoured through every book in her possession looking for anything on Quidditch. None of the indexes seemed to mention a thing about Quidditch. The only one that came close was her History of Magic textbook, but all it said was: The Quidditch World Cup is an event that brings witches and wizards together from all over the world for a somewhat united cause.

The Potter girl groaned as she slammed the book shut before she pushed over the pile of textbooks that had been neatly stacked on the floor beside her. The books spilled into the alcove and scared Roman, who had been sleeping. The poor cat jumped nearly a foot in the air before landing in Leila's lap. With her bottom lip sticking out, Leila picked Roman up and shook her head. "You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?" she asked him. But Roman simply hung there, staring back at her.

It was then that Daphne glided over from her bed to Leila's alcove. She sighed as she leaned against the wall. "I suggest that next time you go to the library, you borrow Quidditch Through the Ages. That should be of some help. But honestly, Draco would be able to tell you more. I'm positive he's read the book cover to cover. He's been playing the game for years...and not to mention that his father takes him to matches all the time. Draco's your best bet."

"No. Absolutely not. I'm not asking him," Leila said stubbornly as she set Roman down and folded her arms across her chest. "Why can't you just tell me about Quidditch?"

"Because I'm probably the last person you want to ask." Daphne gave a coy smile before continuing. "I hate the sport. Always have. Always will."

"But please. You have to know something. Just tell me whatever you know. Something is better than nothing. Please?"

"Oh fine." Daphne gave a slight roll of her eyes. "Now, I might be completely off on some of this. I tend to tune the boys out when it comes to Quidditch. Anyway, I think it's just people flying around on brooms trying to throw something through some hoops. It's pretty boring if you ask me...especially when matches can go on for days if the bloody Snitch isn't caught."

"Snitch?"

"All you asked for was something...and I just told you something. No more." Daphne smirked at Leila, who shook her head. "Like I said, ask Draco. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to talk to you about Quidditch."

"Oh, I'm sure he'd be ecstatic," Leila said rolling her eyes as she reached to stack her books again. "Which is exactly why I'm not going to do it."

"I still don't understand what you have against Draco. He's been nothing but sweet toward you. He's not like that with everyone, you know."

"I do know. In fact, I know that he's an annoying little git, that's what."

"And yet you let him bully your brother around."

There was a moment of silence. Leila bit her bottom lip, pondering Daphne's claim, before responding with, "It's for Harry's own good. He's being a git too."

The next morning at breakfast, the Slytherins were still talking about their upcoming flying lessons. Leila was attempting to ignore Malfoy, who had chosen to sit right beside her, by playing with the bowl of porridge in front of her. She scooped a spoonful before she watched it slide off her spoon and back into the bowl while Malfoy attempted to impress her with previous flying experience. He couldn't take the hint that she was trying to ignore him. Instead, he started talking rather excitedly about almost hitting some flying Muggle objects...that had no right to be there...or something to that effect. While Leila tried her best to ignore him, it was obvious that Pansy was hanging on his every word.

Leila then shifted on the bench so that she was pressed up against Daphne, trying to turn her back to Malfoy. At first he didn't seem to notice while he continued to talk. The Potter girl glanced over at the Gryffindor table for a moment and spotted her brother glaring her direction. It was obvious that he wasn't happy with her seemingly becoming friendly with Malfoy...if only he really knew how she felt about him. But Harry quickly looked away from his sister and pretended to look engrossed in a conversation with Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom. Leila sighed and shook her head.

She was about to say something to Daphne when a finger poked her in the arm. Leila didn't even have to look to know it was Malfoy. He poked her again. "Leila, you aren't listening to a word I'm saying," he groaned.

"I know," Leila muttered to herself, but Daphne must have heard her because the blonde-girl shook her head.

"I was just about to tell you about the time…"

Leila turned slightly toward him and glared. "Why don't you go annoy my brother or something," she groaned sarcastically.

A smirk played over Malfoy's face. "Well...since I do have your blessing…"

Leila's eyes widened in horror at Malfoy's response to her sarcasm. She hadn't actually meant for to bother Harry. It had just kind of slipped out. The way things do when you're around people whom you just want to leave you alone. But that wasn't the worst thing about the situation. No, if Harry found out that she had purposely set Malfoy on him...well, let's just say that things probably wouldn't be getting better anytime soon. As much as Malfoy annoyed her...Harry hated the boy with a fierce loathing. Harry probably hated Malfoy more than he hated Dudley...and that was saying something.

Malfoy smacked Crabbe's arm and snapped across the table at Goyle. Leila watched in horror was he ordered them to follow him over to the Gryffindor table. She tried to think quickly as the three boys started walking away from the Slytherin table. She had to do something. Harry obviously wouldn't take too kindly to her. Her only hope was that she might be able to use Malfoy's fondness for her against him. That seemed to be her only option and she was hesitant to play that card. But she had to.

Leila practically jumped off the bench and chased after her Housemates. Her only hope was that Harry wasn't watching them because that could potentially complicate matters even further. She caught up to them at the end of the Slytherin table, yanking Draco by the arm. He turned toward her with a look of shock on his face, but he quickly masked it with a rather amused smirk. "Want to come along, do you?" Draco asked her.

"Absolutely not. I-I just didn't mean for you to actually go over there," Leila said.

Draco took a step closer to Leila, closing the distance between them. Leila moved to take a step backward away from him, but she tripped and ended up falling into a sitting position on a bench. He then rested his hands on the table and leaned closer toward her. "You know, I think you actually do want me to go over there."

"No. I don't."

He pondered her words for a moment before responding. "Say I don't go over there...what do I get in return?"

"In return? From me? Absolutely nothing."

He smirked his stupid smirk again. "Then I don't really have a reason to not go over there, do I?"

Leila opened her mouth to argue, but nothing came out. Malfoy chuckled before he turned swiftly on his heel and walked away from her with Crabbe and Goyle flanking either side of him. Leila watched through her fingers over her face as Malfoy swaggered toward the Gryffindor table. Her breathing began to quicken as they got closer. She felt like she was going to be sick. She hadn't meant for any of this to happen and she couldn't watch what was about to enfold.

So, Leila sprinted from the Great Hall nearly running into the Hufflepuff boy she met in the library on her first day. But she missed him and made it into the corridor. She leaned against the stone wall for a few moments before she began to pace across the width of the corridor. "He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me," Leila muttered over and over again.

She was so focused on her pacing that she screamed when a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Please don't kill me!" Leila immediately pleaded. "I didn't mean for it to happen, honest. I really didn't. He just…"

"Whoa, easy now," a familiar voice came from behind her. "We were just going to say 'hi-ya Leila,' but now I must admit, you've got me curious. Who's killing you?"

Leila whipped around to find Fred and George Weasley standing behind her. She eyed them cautiously before taking several steps away from them. She hadn't spoken to neither Fred nor George since the train ride on the Hogwarts Express...but she had heard quite a bit about them and their reputation since arriving. They were notorious at Hogwarts. The difficult part was figuring out which of the Hogwarts rumors were true and which weren't. But after what she had heard-she didn't want to be on Fred and George's bad side. Leila bit her lip nervously, unsure of what to say to them.

"Cat got your tongue?" George chuckled.

"Probably a snake, Georgie" Fred quipped. Leila slowly blinked at them. Fred took a step forward and motioned his hand in front of her face. "Yoo-hoo, earth to Leila. You there?"

Leila nodded her head. "S-sorry," she stammered. "I-I just wasn't sure that you two would still be talking to me. After...you know."

Fred and George looked at each other before they surrounded Leila on either side, each wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Something happened, you say? Georgie, you know what she's talking about?"

"Haven't a clue, Freddie," George responded. "Although, my memory is a bit hazy. There might have been something…"

"Yeah...yeah...I know what you mean. Can't place a finger on the hippogriff in the room, though." Fred then took a step and hunched down a bit so that his eye level was at Leila's. "Tell me, are you still Leila Potter?"

"Yes," Leila responded quite confused by his question.

George then copied his brother's motion and hunched down in front of Leila. "And have you suddenly become evil now that you're a snake?" George asked.

"No-at least I don't think so. I-I…"

"Then whatever happened must not be that important," Fred stated. "Isn't that right, George?"

"That's right, Fred."

"Now, we're dying to know. What's going on? Who's trying to kill you this time?"

The twins chuckled at the pun while Leila gulped a breath of air before she motioned with her hand for the Weasley twins to follow her. Slowly, she tip-toed closer toward the doors to the Great Hall. She peeked from the behind the door and pointed at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George also peeked from behind the door over the top of Leila's head.

Leila groaned when she saw Malfoy talking animatedly to the Gryffindors. Clearly, the conversation was quite one-sided and the Gryffindors looked angry. She wasn't sure what was happening, but whatever it was...it wasn't good. Draco was twirling some spherical glass object in his hand with a smug expression on his face. Harry and Ron were both on their feet arguing with Draco. No. Definitely not good.

The Potter girl tilted her head up at the Weasley twins, who were watching the scene in the Great Hall unfold. "That's what," Leila whispered.

"You did that?" George asked unsure of whether to be impressed or slightly terrified.

"Maybe you are evil after all," Fred commented but when he looked down and noticed the sad expression on Leila's face he ruffled her hair and said, "I'm only joking, Leila."

Leila sighed. "But you see, I didn't mean for it to happen. Malfoy was just being annoying, as usual...and I wanted him to leave me alone...and I had just been looking at Harry...and it sort of just popped out."

"What popped out?" Fred looked down at her curiously and she groaned.

"I-I sorta told Malfoy to go bother Harry, but I didn't actually mean for him to do it. And then I tried to stop him…"

"But obviously that didn't work," George added from observing the fact the Malfoy was at the Gryffindor table terrorizing the Gryffindors.

"Obviously...and well, now Harry's going to kill me for setting Malfoy on him. I'm doomed."

Fred chuckled as he rested his hand on Leila's shoulder. He looked to his twin. Both of them seemed to be communicating without words-just head nods and shoulder shrugs. Fred then gently patted Leila's shoulder again. "Don't you worry about him, Leila" he said. "Georgie and I will be sure to keep him occupied until you two are ready to kiss and make nice."

"Wait, which one is she kissing, Freddie?" George asked in a teasing voice.

"Neither of them!" Leila retorted as she folded her arms across her chest. Obviously, she wasn't going to kiss her brother. Nor would she ever be kissing Draco Malfoy...that she was certain of.

"He's only joking, Leila," Fred sighed and shook his head before he turned Leila around and gently pushed her further into the corridor. "But good to know. Now, you run along and do whatever it is you Slytherins do. George and I have a situation to handle."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that…"

"Well, I'd go if I were you," George said looking at Leila pointedly. "He's coming this way."

"Which one?"

"Does it really matter?"

Leila shook her head before she took off in a sprint for the grand staircase, headed for Defence Against the Dark Arts. She easily navigated the corridors that once overwhelmed her, but it wasn't until she reached the classroom door that she realized she had forgotten her book bag in the Great Hall. Normally, a forgotten book bag shouldn't have been so detrimental, but inside her book bag was the essay that was due today.

Poking her head through the classroom door, she only saw Professor Quirrell sitting at his desk doing what appeared to be grading. Even know-it-all Granger wasn't in the classroom yet which surprised Leila. The girl was always the first one in every class. Just then, the Granger girl rounded the corner and was walking straight toward the classroom with her nose in a book. Frustration easily overcame Leila. Should she go back to the Great Hall and get her bag or best Hermione Granger at something as silly as being first to class?

She weighed her options. If she went back to the Great Hall, she would then be late for class. She would likely lose Slytherin points not to mention that she would make a scene entering class late. She hated when all eyes were on her. It was already bad enough as it was walking through the corridors with people still whispering and staring at her almost two weeks into the school year. The other option was to get to class before Granger. It seemed rather petty and stupid, but Leila thoroughly enjoyed the look on Granger's face when she beat her at something...although, she might lose Slytherin points for not having her essay. Leila sighed. It looked like either way, she was going to lose Slytherin points. The only option that had a small consolation was beating Granger to class-so that's what she did. Leila stepped into the classroom, fully prepared to accept whatever consequence Quirrell handed to her.

Oddly enough, Professor Quirrell didn't even notice her presence. He simply continued to grade the essays in front of him. Leila looked at the tables in the classroom and smirked. If she was going to get at Granger-she might as well make it enjoyable. So, Leila purposely sat down in Hermione Granger's usual seat and waited for the know-it-all to walk in.

When Granger walked into the classroom, Leila smirked in her direction. Granger flummoxed for a moment when she saw Leila sitting in her seat. The know-it-all's book even fell to the floor. The Potter girl couldn't help but chuckle as Granger bent down to pick up her book and then walked over to the desk Leila was sitting in. The bushy-haired girl cleared her throat. "You're sitting in my seat."

Leila pretended to look around before looking up at Granger with a fake smile. "I don't see your name anywhere," Leila retorted.

"You know that I sit here."

"Professor Quirrell doesn't assign seats. Besides, I don't see your things here laying your claim."

"I don't see yours either." Granger narrowed her eyes at Leila, but this was one fight Leila wasn't going to back down from.

So, she narrowed her eyes right back. "Well, I'm here now and that's what matters."

"We'll see about that," was all Granger responded before huffing and puffing toward Professor Quirrell's desk.

Leila watched as the girl pulled her assignment out of her book bag. The parchment was rolled into a scroll and neatly tied with twine, which Granger held out for Professor Quirrell to grab. The man was distracted until the know-it-all cleared her throat to get his attention. "Where would you like our essays?" Granger asked him. "You did say that you wanted them as soon as we entered the room, didn't you?"

"Y-yes, M-Miss Gr-Granger," Quirrell stammered as he clutched his hand around Granger's essay and then set it down on his desk. "Th-thanks."

"Don't forget about Leila's essay, sir." Granger then faked a sweet smile in Leila's direction and Quirrell nodded his head.

Leila shook her head. "Damn you," she muttered under her breath before looking up at Professor Quirrell. She tried to smile sweetly, but it was hard considering how pissed she was with Granger at the moment.

"M-Miss P-Potter y-your es-essay," Professor Quirrell said holding out one hand for her to place it in while he adjusted his turban with his other hand.

With a sigh, she looked over to Granger who appeared quite satisfied with herself. "Well, you see, sir," Leila began. "It's kind of a funny story…"

"I-I've been t-teaching l-long enough to know a f-funny story con-concerning school work when I h-hear one. And I-I've y-yet to hear a f-funny one."

"But this one…"

"C-come t-to my desk, M-Miss P-Potter."

Leila groaned. WIthout even looking at her, she knew that Granger was enjoying this and was thoroughly gloating. Rather reluctantly, Leila stood up and walked to Professor Quirrell's desk. As she got closer to him, he seemed to squirm a bit as he readjusted his turban. Leila wondered why he wore the stupid thing if it wouldn't stay on his head right, but she didn't say so. Instead, she slowly exhaled. One would think that for as terrified of everything as Professor Quirrell was, he'd be a little less demanding when it came to essays. "Y-Your es-essay?"

"Well, you see, sir…"

"Y-you d-didn't wr-write the bloody th-thing-ng did-d you?"

Leila wrung her hands nervously as she continued to plead her case. "No, I did. I swear it. It's just that I…"

"Forgot her bag in the Great Hall, she did," drawled an annoying voice from the door.

The Potter girl cringed. "Please don't be who I think that is?" She turned. Sure enough, she spotted a flash of platinum blonde hair. She groaned. Leila could swear that she even heard Granger groan, who had once again regained her seat. The only consolation about this situation was that Granger's revenge wouldn't be fully extracted.

Malfoy was soon standing beside her. "Thankfully, I noticed her bag on the floor and I thought to grab it for her."

"H-her s-saviour, M-Mr M-Mal-Malfoy," Quirrell said nodding toward Draco, which made the annoying git smirk at Leila.

Slowly, Draco removed her book bag from his shoulder and held it out for her. Leila snatched her bag from his grasp and dug her hand into her bag. She produced the parchment with her assignment on it before she carefully set it beside Granger's essay. She turned to walk away when Quirrell cleared his throat. With a sigh, Leila turned to look at him.

"W-well, ar-aren't you going to th-thank the p-poor b-boy?" Quirrell asked her and Malfoy smirked again.

Unsure of how the situation could be made any worse, Leila responded cheekily, "Not unless you're going to make me." Thankfully, Professor Quirrell got spooked by something and was quickly distracted from making her thank Draco. So she flipped her long, dark hair in Malfoy's direction before she walked away from him.

But her reprieve from Malfoy didn't last long as she heard his footsteps drawing closer to hers. Attempting to stop his obvious plan of trying to sit beside her, Leila stopped at the back of the classroom and stood there, waiting for him to sit down first. But he didn't. Instead, he came and stood beside her. He adjusted his book bag before he said confidently, "How many times is it that I've saved your arse now?"

"I wouldn't know, but you probably do seeing as you seem to be keeping score," Leila retorted.

"You sure seem to need me an awful lot, Potter."

"I don't need you." Leila turned toward him and narrowed her eyes. "You just seem to like putting your nose where it doesn't belong."

"But you ask yourself: where would you be if I didn't?" He smirked again. What was with him and that stupid smirk of his?

Annoyed, Leila marched to find a desk to be rid of him. She slumped into the first one she could find but sat rigidly at the end of the bench so that he couldn't sit beside her. But that prat practically sat on top of her and scooted her down the bench so that he could sit beside her. She was trapped. She had chosen a desk that went flush with the wall. She was stuck with him until he finally left her...which wouldn't be until class was over.

Leila banged her head against the table several times in frustration before she rested her elbows on the desk and her head in her hands with an annoyed expression on her face. But even that didn't deter Draco from trying to talk to her. "So, Daphne tells me that you want to know about Quidditch," he said.

"What makes you think that I would actually ask you?" Leila groaned.

"Because I'm the best one to ask. Father and I have…"

"I think you're sadly mistaken. You're the last person I would ever ask."

"Oh really?" Draco cocked an eyebrow at her. Clearly, he had something on her. "What about that brother of yours? I know you're not talking to him. Not to mention that he's even more clueless about Quidditch than you are."

"I'm not clueless, your git."

"You're twisting my words."

"Well, you know what? I would much rather ask my brother because then I would know that your wouldn't be anywhere near me." Leila glared at him, but he didn't get it. No, the look on Draco's face was easily read: challenge accepted.

Leila didn't understand it. She was trying almost everything to keep him away, but he just kept coming back. What was with the boy's desire to be her constant companion and annoy her at the same bloody time? Sure, he had his moments when he proved he could be decent, but deep down, he was still an annoying prat whom she couldn't wait to be rid of. She debated making a calendar counting down the days until she'd be rid of him, but her idea was soon lost when her other classmates began to file into the room for Quirrell's stutter-filled lecture.

Three-thirty eventually rolled around and the Slytherins walked to the grounds specified for their flying lessons together. Once again, Draco was trying his best to impress Leila. She tried to tune-out his boasting over his flying skills, his complaining about the state of the school's brooms, and the monstrosity that first years weren't allowed their own brooms; but Leila found his grating voice hard to ignore.

Once they were settled on the grass, Leila had to admit that she slightly terrified for flying lessons to begin. Despite her many fears, heights were not one of them. However, making a complete fool of herself in front of everyone was one of her fears...and it was the fear that seemed to have enveloped her. She especially didn't want to look like an idiot in front of that Granger girl-that would be the worst.

Leila wrung her hands nervously as she stood beside Daphne waiting for their instructor to show. Unintentionally, she looked in her brother's direction to find him talking with Ron. Suddenly, as if out of appearing from nowhere, their instructor, Madam Hooch, appeared. She had short grey hair and eyes that looked like a hawk's. "Welcome to your first flying lesson, First Years," she greeted them. "Now, what are you all waiting for? Stand by a broomstick. Come on! Hurry up!"

The first year Slytherins and Gryffindors scrambled to find their places. Leila ended up between Daphne and Theodore Nott with Harry directly across from her. She watched as her brother looked down at his broom and she couldn't help but softly smile. Malfoy had been right about one thing: these brooms were terrible. They looked exactly like the stereotypical witches brooms from Muggle cartoons and Leila didn't know a thing about brooms, but she could tell that they were old and worn.

Madam Hooch walked down the aisle between the Slytherins and Gryffindors, making sure each of them had followed her first direction before she gave the second. "Now, stick your right hand over the broom and say up."

Shouts of the word up echoed through the air. Much to everyone's surprise, Harry's broom flew into his hand after the first command. His was the only one that actually worked on the first try. Malfoy's broom managed to get halfway off the ground before falling back to earth. Everyone else's broom managed to roll around a bit. Well, everyone but Neville Longbottom's. His broom stayed firmly planted on the ground, which was probably for the best.

Leila inhaled slowly before she firmly repeated her command. But once again nothing happened for her. She made sure to look at Granger and her broom, but thankfully nothing happened for the know-it-all either. At this point, Granger was the only person Leila was competing against and so far, she hadn't lost yet. Just then, Malfoy's broom flew right into his hand. He was the second one to get his broom off the ground. But Leila was still only concerned about beating Granger.

So, she concentrated on picturing the broom flying into her hand before she gave the command for a third time and the broom raced into her hand. Third time must be the charm. Leila grinned to her brother, who civilly nodded his head in her direction. Maybe there was some hope for them...but Leila's attention was quickly diverted to Ron Weasley. His broom flew up and smacked him in the face before he and his broom fell to the ground. Leila was laughing so hard at Ron that she dropped her broom nearly doubled over with laughter.

Almost everyone managed to finally get their broom to fly into their hand. Well, everyone except for two people: Neville Longbottom, which really wasn't a surprise, and Hermione Granger. Leila couldn't help but gloat that there was actually something the Granger girl failed miserably at-that there was something Leila was naturally gifted at more than her. Leila smirked in the Granger girl's direction, which made the girl scowl.

Longbottom and Granger both had to pick their brooms off the ground so that Madam Hooch could continue with her lesson for the day. The next step was learning to mount the broom. Leila was fascinated to find that there was a wrong way to mount a broom. Then again, she had never mounted a flying broom before. Only the one in Aunt Petunia's broom cupboard, which she had pretended to fly as a young child while doing chores. Uncle Vernon had smacked her bottom and grounded her for it and it wasn't until just then that she understood why he had done it.

Malfoy, who was on the other side of Theo, had to be corrected by Madam Hooch for having the wrong grip. He tried to argue with her that it was how his father had taught him, but Madam Hooch only told him that he had been doing it wrong for years. Leila chuckled at Malfoy's expense before making eye contact with her brother. He was laughing took...and for the first time since their fight over a week ago, Harry genuinely smiled at her. The moment only lasted a second because Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry that, "He deserves it for being a right foul git." But it was a start.

Madam Hooch then gave the first years very specific instructions for their next task. "Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, hover for a few seconds, and then come straight down by leaning forward slightly. Understood?"

"Yes, Madam Hooch," the first years responded before the Slytherins and Gryffindors mounted their brooms. She then started her countdown.

"On my whistle-three-two-" The instructor was almost to three when Longbottom got all nervous. He pushed off hard before she had given the command. It was obvious that Longbottom hadn't a clue what he was doing because when Madam Hooch told him to come back safely to the ground, he only seemed to rise higher and higher until he was over twenty feet in the air. "Mr Longbottom! Mr Longbottom!"

Leila looked over to see the Slytherin boys laughing hysterically at Longbottom's terrified expression. They were mocking him and Leila couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. But suddenly, the poor boy's room took off like a rocket. It zoomed higher and higher in the air. Longbottom shrieked like a little girl, which made the Slytherins laugh harder. The boy then closed his eyes as his broom continued to rise. Madam Hooch still continued for Longbottom to get a proper hold of his broom, but to no avail. Longbottom's broom started to swerve and then he barrel-rolled through the air, headed straight for the stone wall of the castle.

The Slytherins continued to hoot and holler at Longbottom's expense while the Gryffindors waited in fear. Leila swore she heard Granger mutter something about losing House points because of this, which seemed rather insensitive given the situation. But then again, Hermione Granger only ever seemed concerned about herself. While Leila had no personal draw to Longbottom, she just hoped that he didn't get seriously hurt and flattened like a crepe. She might not be very good at expressing emotions, but she wasn't heartless.

Leila closed her eyes and cringed after she watched Longbottom's broom crash in the stone wall. Not wanting to watch the show any longer, Leila kept her eyes away from the scene. But that didn't stop her from hearing the thuds of his broom scraping the wall or the gasps that rippled through the first years. There was a moment of silence and Leila wondered if it was all over, but Longbottom's screams filled the air once more as Madam Hooch continued to shout for him to gain control of his broom.

Suddenly, Leila heard Daphne scream her name. The Potter girl opened her eyes. They widened in shock as she saw Longbottom zooming through the air straight at her. Something inside her froze. She couldn't bring her body to move as rogue broom, with the boy astride, inched closer toward her. Then she felt a body crash against her back, forcing her to the ground. Leila screamed in surprise as Theodore Nott rolled off her and onto his back on the grass beside her. Leila looked to Theo with her mouth gaping open, unsure of what to say or do. "You're welcome," Theo groaned as he lay there with his arm over his stomach. "Next time, move."

"Y-yeah, thanks," Leila whispered to him. Then, there was a tug at Leila's arm. She looked to find Draco Malfoy trying to pull her to her feet. "Stop," she hissed.

"C'mon, you don't want to miss this," Malfoy said when he finally had Leila on her feet. She tried to look to make sure that Theo was getting up alright, but Malfoy was already quickly dragging her away from him. Malfoy held tightly onto Leila's arm until they were almost to the castle wall. They stopped to see Longbottom hanging high in the air with his cloak wrapped around the sword of a statue.

Malfoy pointed up and laughed as Leila tried to push his hand off her. "Let. Go." she hissed at him. But he didn't even look at her as he just continued to hold onto her arm. Leila groaned in frustration, hoping that Harry wouldn't notice that Malfoy wouldn't let go of her.

A shrill sound filled the air and caught Leila's attention. Longbottom was no longer hanging but was tumbling through the air headed straight for the ground. She couldn't watch. She briefly turned toward Malfoy until she heard the thud of Longbottom's body crash into the ground. Madam Hooch ran and pushed Draco and Leila apart as she darted over to Longbottom. Thankful to have her possession of her arm again, Leila quickly crossed both arms across her chest so that Malfoy couldn't grab them again before she walked over to where Daphne stood with the other first year Slytherin girls.

Longbottom lay on the ground whimpering, holding his arm at an awkward angle tightly against his chest. Madam Hooch approached him and took his wrist in her hands before she declared that it was definitely broken. The instructor helped Longbottom to his feet and ushered him a few steps with her arm wrapped around him for support. Then, she turned toward the class and said, "Leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can even say Quidditch." With tears streaming down his face, Longbottom hobbled away with Madam Hooch back toward the castle.

Pansy Parkinson snickered as she watched Longbottom walk away. Leila saw Malfoy bend down and pick something up before he squeezed whatever it was and looked at her with a glint in his eye. It was then Leila noticed what was in Malfoy's hand: the glass orb from this morning's parade in front of the Gryffindors. The annoying prat tossed the orb in the air and then easily caught it. The tension from the Gryffindors was rising. Malfoy then tossed the object once more directly in front of Harry this time, as if he were taunting him. Looking at Harry, it was obvious that he was trying to hold his emotions, despite the clear distaste for Malfoy written over his face.

"Maybe if the fat lub had given this a squeeze, he'd remembered to fall on his fat arse," Malfoy taunted with a chuckle before tossing it into the air and catching it again.

Harry broke. He took a step forward and held his hand out. "Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry hissed.

Malfoy looked appalled at the fact that Harry was challenging him. He sneered before tossing the orb again. "To you? No," Malfoy scoffed. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How 'bout on the roof?"

The annoying gif tossed the orb once more. Harry attempted to snatch it from him, but Malfoy was quicker. He smirked and caught it before Harry even had a chance. Harry lunged to grab the object from Malfoy, but the blonde-haired boy had already grabbed a broom, mounted it, and was beginning to rise steadily into the air. Despite the fact that Madam Hooch had criticised his mounting technique, the boy hadn't been lying when he said he could fly. From what Leila could tell, he was good at flying and looked almost as comfortable in the air as he did on the ground.

As Malfoy hovered many feet in the air above them, he continued to taunt Harry. "You want it? Come up and get it, Potter."

And of course, Harry being Harry, he easily gave into the boy's taunts. Harry quickly mounted the closest broom, when Hermione Granger latched onto his arm and began to shriek, "No! Madam Hooch told us not to move! You'll get us all in trouble!"

But Leila pushed her way into the situation. If there was anyone that could rationalize with Harry...it was her. Leila yanked Granger's arm from her brother. "Bugger off, Granger," Leila hissed.

"You're going to let him do this?" Granger said incredulously. "He's going to lose us points."

"You mind your own business. Why don't you go find a book to read or something," Leila hissed at Granger while Harry mounted his broom and began to hover a few feet from the ground. Leila's hand snaked around his arm as she looked at him venomously. "Harry, don't be an idiot."

"Like that's any better," Granger scoffed under her breath.

But Leila ignored the comment as she continued to hold onto her brother's arm. "Let go, Leils," Harry groaned.

"No. Malfoy's only trying to get you into trouble and you know it."

"Well, somebody's gotta stop him. He's a prat."

"And who says that it has to be you?"

"Me." With that, Harry managed to push his sister's hand off his arm and then he flew high into the sky. Leila had to admit that for his first time on a broom, Harry seemed pretty natural in the air; but she was still furious he hadn't listened to reason.

"What an idiot," Hermione Granger muttered.

Leila quickly narrowed her eyes at Granger and sneered, "Only, I get to call him that. Understand?" Not wanting to do something equally as stupid, like pushing, slapping, or kicking Granger; Leila turned on her heel and walked back to Daphne.

The Potter girl clung tightly to Daphne's arm as she looked upward at Harry and Malfoy having a battle of words in the sky. The boys were too high in the air for her to understand what they were saying. She could only tell that they were both yelling. Leila hoped it wouldn't go any further than yelling, but her hopes were crushed when Malfoy raised his arm behind his head and tossed the orb.

Harry then darted after it on his broom. Leila looked up at Malfoy and scowled. How was it that he could be sweet toward her but an absolute prat to her brother. But Leila didn't have time to dwell on it as she watched her brother chase after the orb, headed straight for the same wall Longbottom had crashed into earlier. Again, Leila had to turn away, unable to watch her brother risk his life and potentially be flattened into a crepe. With her eyes closed and her head hidden behind Daphne's back, Leila waited for the gasps and screams to ripple through the crowd, but they never came.

Instead, cheers erupted from the Gryffindors. Leila quickly turned to see Harry descending toward them with the glass ball raised high in his hands. Slowly, her breathing began to steady itself. Harry was alive...he was okay. She watched him until his feet were firmly planted on the ground and the Gryffindors began to swarm around him.

The Slytherins formed their own circle around Draco, who was scowling. For a few moments, Leila didn't join either circle but then Daphne pulled her into the Slytherin circle. Malfoy was childishly kicking the ground. "He wasn't supposed to know how to fly," he hissed.

"It was just beginners luck, Drakie," Pansy consoled. "You're a better flier anyways."

Malfoy nodded his head in agreement before he looked up at Leila. His icy blue eyes flashed at Leila before he looked over his shoulder and a smirk began to set on his face. "Well, well, what do we have here? Maybe it was worth it after all."

Leila looked over her shoulder to see a stern-looking Professor McGonagall striding toward the cheering Gryffindors. Pansy cackled, "He's going to be expelled for sure."

The Potter girl's face blanched. Harry couldn't be expelled. He'd be sent back to the Dursleys and who knew if they would even take him back in. Then Leila's stomach dropped as the guilt began to set it. In a way, it was sort of her fault because she was the one who had told Malfoy to bother Harry. Granted, Harry should have had better control over himself, but still, Leila couldn't help but feel the weight of some of the blame.

Professor McGonagall called, "Harry Potter."

Leila shirked back behind Daphne to watch because she knew there was absolutely nothing she could do or say at this point. From the animated expressions on the Gryffindors faces, it was clear that they were trying to explain the situation to her...but McGonagall didn't appear to be having any of it. Instead, she motioned for Harry to follow her back to the castle. Leila could see the look on Harry's face drop. His confidence in triumph was replaced with a look of impending doom as he followed Professor McGonagall.

Struggling to hold back the tears, Leila watched her brother take what might be his last walk on the Hogwarts grounds. Daphne must have noticed a tear slip down Leila's cheek because she hugged the Potter girl. "I'm sure she won't actually expel him," Daphne whispered.

Malfoy scoffed. "It's McGonagall, Greengrass. She doesn't tolerate nonsense. Of course, he's going to be expelled."

"You're not helping," Daphne hissed through gritted teeth, purposely nodding her head slightly toward Leila.

Draco rolled his eyes before he reached to grab Leila. "Sure I am. C'mon, Potter, let's go…"

But Leila snapped. With tears stinging at her eyes, Leila untangled herself from Daphne's arms. Rage seemed to be controlling her emotions because with all the force she could muster she pushed Draco Malfoy into his two thugs for friends, Crabbe and Goyle. "You're nothing but a prat! An annoying, obnoxious, arrogant prat! And I hate you!" With Malfoy struggling to regain his footing, she swiftly kicked him in the shin causing him to howl before she walked away and marched toward the castle, crying.

Pansy Parkinson reached to pull Leila's hair or slap her, but Malfoy hissed for her to stop. She stopped midair as he had asked her, but it took everything in her to listen to him. Pansy wasn't sure whether to be angry that the Potter girl had laid a hand on her Draco...or be filled with glee that maybe now, Draco would want nothing to do with her.

Rubbing at his shin, Malfoy stood there watching Leila walk away from him with a hook of shock on his face. After a few moments, he stood upright once more and Blaise slapped Draco on the back. "Sorry, mate. Your charms must not be working on her."

"Don't be sorry, Blaise," Pansy scoffed. "She wasn't even good enough for him anyway."

"And what would you know about that?" Draco hissed as he narrowed his eyes at Pansy.

"Well, she's a…" Pansy began but Draco interrupted her before she could get the words half blood out.

"She'll come around. You'll see." Although, Draco said these words out loud more for his own comfort than those around him. "She can't say angry with me forever. She just can't."

It was then Daphne who interjected. "But I think you should stay away from her for a while, Draco. I mean it. Just give her some space. Now, I'm going to go check on her...and Draco if you ever want to think about talking with her again, I suggest you don't talk with her."

With that, Daphne flipped her blonde curls and ran after the Potter girl whose tears were now flowing freely. Daphne was nearly caught up to Leila when they reached the castle. The Greengrass girl called after her, but Leila simply kept walking further into the castle without even looking back. "Leila, wait up!"

Standing on the stairs, Leila turned around. "Why should I? Don't you just want to gloat about Harry too?"

"No. I came to check on you. While I couldn't care less about Harry, you're the one I'm worried about right now."

Leila choked back a sob. "Malfoy's a…"

"I think you made your feelings about him pretty clear outside." Daphne chuckled and Leila gave one of those awkward laughs one makes while crying.

The Potter girl then leaned against the stone wall as the tears continued to stream down her face. Leila ashamedly tried to cover her tear-stained face from Daphne, who stood there looking at her sympathetically. Leila hated making people feel sorry for her. She hated it...and she had already burdened Daphne enough with her Harry drama. Besides, it was Leila's own damn fault she was in this mess.

Daphne reached her hand out and touched Leila's shoulder, which made the dark-haired girl shudder. But Daphne still held onto her friend. "Leila," Daphne breathed.

"Harry can't be expelled. He just can't."

"Don't get your wand in a knot over this. You did try to stop him after all, but he made his choice."

"But Malfoy…"

"Malfoy's just used to getting his way," Daphne said cutting Leila off. "And that's exactly what happened out there. You even told your brother that exact thing. But he's the one who made the mental decision...not you."

"I guess, but…"

Leila never finished her sentence because the voices of the other students began echoing through the castle. The Slytherins walked by first. Leila could swear she saw Malfoy glance over at her, but he slowly looked away with a somewhat pained expression on his face.

"You think his own sister would have done more," a voice complained loudly as they walked into the castle. "I mean, I saw her talking to Malfoy just before the whole thing happened. She probably planned it all with him. Leila Potter's an evil git like the rest of her Slytherin kind."

The voice belonged to Ron Weasley, who narrowed his eyes at her as he walked by. He shook his head before muttering, "Slytherins. Always said they were evil."

But before Leila could think of anything to respond with, Daphne came to her rescue and verbally sparred with him on her behalf. "Because clearly the like of Gryffindors like you are any better! You have no right to blame her when you did absolutely nothing to stop him. At least Leila tried-can't say the same for you!"

"Well, I-" Ron's face turned bright pink before he walked away muttering to himself. The Gryffindors walked with him and most of them each took their turn to glare and Leila, which made her uncomfortable.

"Don't let them get to you, Leila," Daphne whispered to her. "That's exactly what they want...is to get to you. Don't let them."

Leila nodded her head and slowly walked back to the Slytherin dungeon with Daphne, unsure of what the future lay ahead for her and Harry.


	11. Year 1: The Midnight Duel

Still feeling quite mopey from the events earlier in the day, Leila reluctantly walked to the Great Hall for dinner with her fellow first year Slytherins. However, she wasn't listening to a word they were saying. No, she was stuck in thought. Leila agonized over entering the Great Hall. By now rumours were bound to be swirling through Hogwarts about flying lessons. Even more likely, that dolt, Ronald Weasley, might have already managed to convince most of the Gryffindors that everything was her fault. Most of the Gryffindors already hated her as it was, but now she would have to live with their intensified hatred if she was the reason "The Boy Who Lived" was expelled.

Too often these first weeks of school, Leila Potter had heard the whispers and hushed tones echoing through the corridors. She knew that beyond her House she wasn't as well-liked as her brother. For a brief second, part of her hoped that maybe if Harry was gone, the rumours would stop and she would no longer be considered the black sheep of the bunch. But guilt panged at her heart, realizing how terrible it was to think such a thing. She knew she loved her brother, even when he was an idiot.

The first year Slytherins rounded the corner as they entered the corridor that led to the Great Hall. Leila stopped just short of the door, remaining hidden from the sight of those inside. She clutched at her collar and closed her eyes, her breathing beginning to quicken. Pansy pushed by her and walked inside. Daphne stopped and pulled Leila aside, beside the stone wall. "Leila, you alright?" the blonde girl asked.

With her eyes still closed, Leila nodded her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Go on without me," the Potter girl barely choked out. "I-I'll just be a minute."

Daphne seemed to hesitate for a moment before walking inside. Leila was glad that Daphne had gone. Now she would feel far less guilty about bailing on her dinner plans. She had decided that it was far better to starve that evening than face the entire student body. While she would have to eat at some point, she hoped she would be able to convince her fellow Slytherins to sneak food out for her. This way she wouldn't have to show her face in front of the entire student body again.

Leila swiftly turned on her heel with her gaze on the floor, fully intending on escaping to the Slytherin dungeon, when she found her path blocked. She looked up timidly to find two somewhat lanky looking ginger-haired Gryffindor boys. It was Fred and George Weasley who had blocked her from her escape. When she realized it was them her eyes diverted back to the floor, not wanting to see how angry they were with her. "Excuse me," Leila muttered, trying to make a run for it.

"Where do you think you're going?" George Weasley asked.

"Not in there. Not after what happened earlier." Leila then turned to Fred. "You were right. I might just be evil after all. I-I...Harry...I…I can't go in there after it. I just...I just need to go. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Leila tried to push her way between the Weasley twins, but alas, to no avail.

The Weasley twins wouldn't allow her to leave. Instead, they quickly turned her around so that she was facing the direction of the Great Hall once again. They wrapped their arms around her shoulders, one from each side. "Why don't we go and have us a looksy who Gryffindor's newest Seeker is," Fred commented.

"No, I can't. I can't," Leila protested, but Fred and George's grip on her tightened.

"Just trust us on this, Leila," George added as Leila still tried to squirm away.

"Why?"

"Have we given you a reason not to trust us yet?" Fred asked looking down at her pointedly.

Several Hufflepuffs walked by with strange expressions on their faces at the sight of the Weasley twins holding tightly onto Leila Potter. There were pointed fingers and hushed whispers. Fred shouted, "Move along! Nothing to see here!" He then looked at Leila again. "Well, have we?"

Leila stopped fighting against them as she stood there, biting her bottom lip. Why was it that everyone wanted her to trust them? Trusting people wasn't the easiest thing for her to do. Although that was mostly because people quickly broke any sort of trust she gave them. Her life in the Muggle World proved that. But so far, in the Wizarding world, she hadn't exactly met many people who were untrustworthy...at least not yet. Give it time and she was bound to meet some. Leila then sighed and shook her head.

"As we were saying, Gryffindor's newest Seeker, may come as a bit of a shock," George said.

"Now, Wood said that we weren't supposed to tell anyone about him," Fred continued.

"But you can hardly keep the youngest House player in a century a secret."

"The entire school knows already."

"Not me," Leila sighed.

"Well, that's because you've been in the snake pit all afternoon feeling sorry for yourself. But I think you'll want to see this."

Slowly, Fred and George led Leila to the entrance of the Great Hall. As they stood there, Leila quickly closed her eyes, not wanting to see all the dirty looks she was receiving. "I did just say she'll want to see this, didn't I George?"

"Yes you did, Fred. She'll definitely want to see this," George reiterated.

Knowing what they were getting at, Leila slowly took a deep breath before she opened her eyes. Her eyes quickly scanned the Great Hall. She was shocked to see that one a few first year Hufflepuffs were they only ones watching her. But what shocked her more was that fact that the Gryffindors weren't trying to kill her. No, the Gryffindors were focused on talking amongst each other. Leila had to admit, she was baffled.

Fred then bent down so that his face was near her ear. "Now, if you'll direct your attention in that direction…" he began as he pointed a finger toward a spot about halfway down the Gryffindor table.

George then mirrored Fred's action before continuing, "You will see Gryffindor's Seeker."

Leila looked. For a moment, she was puzzled by what she was supposed to be seeing, but then it came to her. She gasped in surprised, throwing her hands over her mouth. It was her brother. He was sitting beside Ron Weasley and shovelling steak and kidney pie into his mouth. "Harry? I-I thought he was going to be expelled. McGonagall looked so…"

"She's the one that gave him the position," George said with a grin.

"Let's go say hi, shall we?" Fred suggested.

The Weasley twins still held onto Leila as they dragged her further into the Great Hall. They walked in aisle between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables until they came to a stop beside Harry and Ron. Ron looked over his shoulder at Leila and scowled at her before he returned his attention to his meal.

George tapped Harry on the shoulder and Harry turned around to see them. "Hiya, Harry," he grinned. "And might we say...well done. Wood's just told us."

"Well, he didn't just tell us...because we just told Leila…" Fred interrupted.

Fred's twin thought about it a moment before he nodded his head. "True. Wood just told us before we told your sister the news. Anyway, we're on the team too-Beaters."

"And I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch Cup for sure this year. Slytherin doesn't stand a chance," Fred turned to Leila. "No offence...well, yes offence, but not at you. Got it?" Leila simply stared up at him blankly, blinking slowly. "What I mean to say is that this year's Gryffindor team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry. Wood was almost skipping for joy when he told us the news."

"Now, on that note: the Potter twins are now reunited and we've got to go. Lee Jordan reckons he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Bet it's that one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we found in our first week. But you two have fun. No fighting. Be good. Don't do anything we wouldn't do. See you both later."

The Weasley twins quickly disappeared and Leila was left there, standing awkwardly beside her brother. She hadn't been prepared for this. The Potter twins stood there staring at each other for a moment. They were both waiting for the other to be the first to bend, but after a few moments, Harry knew his sister wasn't the kind of person to make the first move. So he shifted on the bench and said, "Hi."

"Hi," Leila responded back timidly as she tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear.

There was another awkward silence. Leila knew this was stupid. They had always been able to talk to each other, but somehow this seemed different. Ron nudged Harry with his elbow and Harry turned to talk to Ron. Leila's stomach just about dropped. Was this her cue to leave?

Without needing to be told, Leila turned on her heel to walk away from her brother. She was no more than a couple yards away when she found herself face to face with Malfoy. "Well, well, look who we have here," Draco said with a grin on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me," Leila groaned. "Not you."

He ignored Leila's comment. "I see you've come to see your brother off before his departure back to the Muggle world. Why don't we do this together?"

"No. Leave me out of this." Leila moved to leave, but Crabbe and Goyle were blocking her path. She turned to walk the other way, but Malfoy had managed to maneuver himself there. She was trapped. "Let me go."

But Malfoy just smirked as he grabbed Leila's arm. "Come along, Potter. Crabbe, Goyle, make sure she doesn't get away." Malfoy pulled Leila back toward her brother. Crabbe and Goyle stayed close behind to make sure that Leila couldn't possibly run away from this. But running away was exactly what Leila wanted to be doing right now.

Malfoy stopped directly behind Harry and snarled, "Oi, Potter, we just wanted to see what your last meal was going to be."

If looks could kill, Malfoy definitely would have keeled over from the scowl Harry was directing his way. "Leave my sister alone, Malfoy," Harry growled lowly.

"Someone's going to have to look after her now," Draco quickly retorted as he pulled Leila a bit closer toward him. Leila recoiled and tried to push away, but his grip on her was too tight.

Harry stood up and tugged at his sister's other arm, like she was the rope in a tug-o-war. "Well, it certainly isn't going to be you." Leila was jerked a little closer toward Harry.

"No? Say, Potter, what time does your train leave?"

"Directly after yours," Harry retorted cheekily.

Leila could have sworn she heard a snigger come from behind her...either Crabbe or Goyle. Malfoy quickly turned around and sneered at them before he turned to face the Potter boy once again. Draco's eyes narrowed at Harry and scowled. "Think you're being funny do you?"

Harry scoffed and shook his head. "You know, Malfoy, you're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and have got your little friends with you."

Malfoy's first response was to narrow his eyes at Harry, but then a smirk quickly played over his face. He released his grip on Leila's arm, but her relief was short lived when he then draped his arm around her so that his hand rested on her other arm. Leila looked to him in horror, but he was too busy smirking at Harry to notice her. "And your sister," Malfoy grinned.

Anger was easily read on Harry's face. "I said, stay away from her," he growled as he tried to pry Malfoy's hand from his sister's arm.

But Draco willingly removed his grip from Leila and took a small step behind her, so that Leila was now standing directly between Harry and Draco. "Tell you what, Potter. Why don't we have ourselves a Wizard's duel. You and me. Wands only-no contact. You win-and I will leave your sister alone."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And if you win?"

Malfoy smirked again before he looked to Leila and then back to Harry. "Well...I should think it pretty obvious."

Harry looked over his shoulder at Ron with a solemn expression on his face. Leila knew her brother wasn't one to back down from a challenge, but in this case, she knew her brother hadn't a clue what a Wizard's duel was-and his facial expression gave him away. Harry was waiting for Ron to explain to him exactly what a Wizard's duel was-but Malfoy quickly caught onto Harry's inexperience. "What's the matter, Potter? Never heard of a Wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

It was then that Ron Weasley jumped to his feet, completely shocking Leila. "He has too," Ron hissed. "Harry and I were just talking about it before you so rudely interrupted us. Weren't we Harry?"

"Y-Yeah," Harry responded, trying to sound better in front of Malfoy; but Leila knew that her brother was lying. However, she wisely chose not to comment on his lie. Instead, she tried to slowly back away from the situation, but Crabbe was directly behind her, making sure that she couldn't get away.

Ron then narrowed his eyes at Malfoy. "I'm his second, who's yours? Or haven't you got one?"

"Of course I have a second, you imbecile," Malfoy hissed at Ron while gesturing backward. He then looked back at them, sizing them up, before responding, "Crabbe." Ron snickered at his choice. It seemed that even the Gryffindors already knew just about how useless Crabbe and Goyle were. But Malfoy didn't find it funny. Instead, he narrowed his eyes and then turned toward Harry. "I suppose I could always pick Leila."

"No, no you couldn't," Leila responded for her brother. "She wouldn't do it...believe me, I would know."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Fine, Crabbe it is then. We'll meet at midnight in trophy room, that's always unlocked. See you then." Malfoy turned to go when he looked over his shoulder at Leila. "Potter, you coming?"

"No," Harry and Leila responded simultaneously, shocking them both. As they looked at each other, Malfoy walked away with Crabbe and Goyle muttering under his breath. Leila sighed and folded her arms across her chest as Harry leaned toward Ron. "What exactly is a Wizard's duel and what do you mean you're my second?"

"I knew it," Leila whispered to herself as Harry revealed his bluff.

"Well," Ron started as he narrowed his eyes at Leila. "A second's there to take over if you die. But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. Neither you nor Malfoy know enough magic to do any real damage."

"I disagree," Leila said. "I think Malfoy knows plenty more than Harry does as far as magic is concerned."

"Way to take your brother's side there, Potter," Ron scoffed.

Something surged through Leila's veins at Ron's comment. Normally, she would keep her mouth shut and bottle it all in, but she surprised herself when that wasn't what she did. "I'm being realistic, here. Draco's lived his entire life in the Wizarding world and in case you've forgotten, Weasley, Harry and I haven't. Draco has something up his sleeve, I just know it."

"So, it's Draco, is it?"

"Oh, shut it, will you? He's in my House. Besides, what do you call her?" Leila pointed down the table to Hermione Granger. Ron's mouth opened to argue, but instead he just spluttered because Leila had just made a point he couldn't exactly argue with. "Exactly my point," Leila responded rather stiffly. "Now, Harry, about this duel. You can't do it."

Harry looked affronted at what his sister had just suggested. "You don't think I can do it, do you?"

Leila groaned. "I didn't say that. I just mean that it's not a good idea. Malfoy's only looking to get you into more trouble. I suggest that you not show up, this way only he will get in trouble...not you. You already had a fairly close call today, why make it two?"

"Because it's a battle worth fighting. If I can keep him away from you…"

"Is that why you're doing this? Because of me?" Leila rolled her eyes. "You really think a stupid duel is going to keep him away from me? Because it's not...and what if you lose?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Well, it's a stupid one."

"I couldn't help overhearing and surprisingly, I think your sister has a point," a new voice entered the conversation. Ron, Harry, and Leila all turned to find Hermione Granger now tuned into their conversation. "You mustn't go wandering around the school at night. Think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught...and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"That's not the point I was trying to make. So shut it," Leila hissed with her eyes narrowed before she turned toward her brother. "I just think it's a stupid idea...one that is going to get you into trouble."

"Well, I think differently."

"Fine, be that way. Don't say I didn't warn you." Leila flipped her hair and stomped away from her brother. She headed for the Slytherin table. Just when she and Harry were about to figure things out, he had to go and be a prat. Typical Harry. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone?

Once at the Slytherin table, Leila slumped onto the bench beside Daphne. The blonde-haired girl was delicately nibbling on a biscuit when she asked, "What was that about?"

"Let's just say that Harry wasn't expelled...yet. And Malfoy's an arrogant, obnoxious toerag."

Daphne simply nodded her head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm starving." Leila reached toward the center of the table to help herself to a serving of steak and kidney pie. As Leila slowly ate her meal, she didn't miss the glaring looks Daphne was sending Draco's way. Leila was glad that Daphne was seeming to take her side in this issue, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder if a day would come when Daphne would take Draco's side over hers.

When dinner was over, the Slytherins headed back to their common room for the evening. Thankfully, Malfoy kept his distance from Leila as they walked back. Once they were inside the common room, Flora Carrow convinced her to finally learn how to play Exploding Snap. Knowing that she probably should be reading the Potions books she had checked out, Leila reluctantly gave into the request. She promised herself it would only be for a little while.

Theodore Nott, Duncan Pike, Callum Pritchard, Daphne Greengrass, and Flora and Hestia Carrow gathered in a corner on the floor to teach Leila how to play the game. The only thing she knew about the game, from having seen it played before, was that it involved cards and a wand.

"Now, we're going to play a little slower at first," Theo began. "Because Pike's bloody terrible at this game."

"Shut your trap, Nott," Duncan Pike scoffed, trying to throw an elbow at Theo. Theo chuckled and blocked Pike's hit.

"No, no, we've got to teach Leila how to play, you lot. But I'm sure she will catch on fast. Now, there are three variants of Exploding Snap. Tonight, we're going to play the classical version. It's quite simple, but it requires some quick reflexes. Rules are fairly simple: when you see two identical pictures just tap the cards with your wand and a point is yours. The tricky part is that the cards shuffle faster and faster...not to mention the exploding part. Got it, Leila?"

"You're sure this is the easiest one?" Leila asked somewhat hesitantly, fiddling her wand in her hands.

"Don't worry, you'll get it," Flora Carrow said with a soft smile.

"And if not, then more for me," Callum Pritchard said with a grin. The group groaned his last name, almost in unison. "What? It's true. I'm going to beat all your sorry arses."

Leila hung back at first, choosing to do a little more observing of the game. She wanted to be sure that she knew what she was doing. In the corner of her eye, she spotted Malfoy carrying a Wizard's chess box to a table where Zabini sat opposite of him. But Leila's attention quickly returned to the game at hand.

True to his word, Pritchard won the first game. When it was over he stood up and took a bow before they started their second match. It was during the second match that Leila was finally starting to get the hang of things. She came in third place at the conclusion of that game. Much to everyone's surprise, she won the third game...and the fourth...and the fifth. After the fifth game, Pritchard was somewhat annoyed that he wasn't winning any longer so he dragged Pike away to go watch Zabini and Malfoy's chess game.

Despite the fact that Leila was enjoying playing Exploding Snap with her Housemates, her eyes couldn't help but frequently gaze at the clock. The closer the hour hand inched toward the twelve, the more and more nervous Leila began to feel. At about ten o'clock, the Carrow twins excused themselves for bed. Leila yawned and Daphne suggested that they head to bed as well, but Leila shook her head. Malfoy was still in the common room and Leila wanted to stay up to find out what the outcome of the duel was going to be.

So, Theo and Daphne stayed with her and played several more half-hearted, exhausted games of Exploding Snap. Leila wasn't sure why they were sticking with her, but they were and deep down, she appreciated that. It was nice to feel like one had friends.

At quarter after eleven, Malfoy stood up and stretched before he announced that he was going to bed. Leila quickly turned her head and looked at him curiously. Bed? Wasn't he supposed to duel Harry? Then Leila did something she knew she was going to regret later: she talked to Draco Malfoy of her own accord. "What about your duel with Harry?"

"What about it?" he smirked. "You don't really think I'm that thick, do you? Of course I'm not going. Especially considering that the trophy room is on the…"

"Third floor." Leila mentally kicked herself. Malfoy was pulling the move, she had told her brother to pull on him. He was purposely not going to ensure that Harry was the one who got in trouble. What made it even worse was that Harry was headed to the third floor-the floor where Filch was surely bound to be since a section of it was strictly forbidden. Of course, it all made sense now. It was a trap.

Malfoy then continued. "Already told Filch to expect them. Potty and Weaselbee are going to surely be expelled this time. Well, that...or they're going to die that painful death Dumbledore was prattling on about when we got here. G'night."

Leila watched him dumbfounded as he winked at her and then walked toward the dormitories. Her stomach lurched. Despite however tense things were between Leila and her brother, she still didn't wish upon him the fate Malfoy was setting up for him. She stood from her game with Theo and Daphne and began to pace right in front of them, muttering to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Not good...not good…Malfoy's a prat..not good...not good...if only Harry would listen to me…"

Daphne stood up and walked over to Leila. She stopped the Potter girl from walking as Leila looked at her worriedly. "Perhaps, we should just go to bed and forget any of this ever happened," Daphne suggested. "There's really nothing we can do about it."

"But he's my brother. I-I can't just leave him like this. Harry needs me. Besides, this is all my fault."

"How is this your fault?" Theo asked, curious how Leila could possibly be internalizing this.

"Harry was going to duel Malfoy over me."

"Well, you're not responsible for either of their idiotic decisions," Daphne concluded. "From what I've gathered, you told your brother it was a stupid decision. You can't help it that he chose not to listen to you."

"But he doesn't know that Malfoy's setting him up to get caught."

"Well, he should. It actually makes sense," Theo added.

"Of course, we get that, but Harry isn't thinking clearly. I need to do something...but what?" All three Slytherins looked to each other. They knew the only thing that could be done, but none of them voiced it. The only thing to do was to go after Harry on her own. Leila then began to weigh the pros and cons in her head.

"Don't tell me that you're actually thinking about it," Daphne groaned.

Leila bit her bottom lip. "I-I honestly don't know. I-I...What if it was your sister in this position?"

"Astoria would never fall for something so stupid." Leila's face fell. Was it really worth it to risk her own neck for her brother's? Granted he had been a prat to her, but suddenly all the years of him standing by her, defending her, and taking care of her rushed through her head. Was it really that easy just to chalk it up to Harry's stupidity? Something didn't sit right about that. Daphne sighed, "But if she were. I would go after her."

"Even if she was being the world's biggest prat?"

Daphne sighed again, knowing exactly what Leila was asking.. "Even then."

Leila began to pace once more. "So, I should go after him. But I-I just don't know that I can. I mean, trying to find him on my own. I'll probably run into Filch, or freeze...or something terrible. This is something I need to do-but I don't know if I can."

Theo and Daphne looked at each other while Leila began to pace faster in front of them. "She's going to leave marks in the carpet," Theo whispered to Daphne.

Daphne nodded her head knowingly. She hated to see Leila like this...and there was only one way to solve this problem...even if she didn't particularly like it. Daphne grabbed hold of Leila by the shoulders, so that they stood facing each other. "You won't be going alone. Somebody's got to be there to tell FIlch that you were sleepwalking around the castle in the dead of night. And of course I would be able to verify such a thing because we share a dormitory. He shouldn't even think about getting me started on the night you walked-off toward Snape's office."

"But I didn't…" Leila started.

"He. Doesn't. Know. That," Daphne said through gritted teeth.

"You really think Filch will buy that?"

"He'd better if he knows what's good for him. I mean, I am a Greengrass after all." Daphne stood a little taller. "But let me be very clear, I'm doing this for you. Not for your brother, whom I still think is an idiot for letting Draco rattle him."

Leila nodded her head when Daphne grabbed her hand and the two girls headed for the exit. "Hey! Wait up!" Theo called before he jogged to catch up with them. "I can't say that I really care if Potter or Weasley get caught. But I know better than to let you two girls go off on your own, so I guess, count me in too."

"Just because we're girls doesn't mean…" Daphne started.

Theo stiffened a little. "My mother taught me better than to let…" His expression saddened as he couldn't manage to choke out the rest of his sentence. It just hung there as the looked at the girls with his blue eyes shining in the light. Daphne must have understood whatever it was that Theo was telling them because she simply nodded her head and reached out to pat his shoulder.

The clock in the Slytherin common room began to chime that it was quarter to midnight. Daphne looked between Theo and Leila as she stiffened her stance. "Well, I suppose if we're going to go save the Boy Who Lived, we should probably get going...although, after we save his arse, he needs to credit us for his bloody nickname."

The Slytherin trio carefully snuck out of the Slytherin common room and into the deserted corridor. They looked both directions to make sure no one was watching. "Which way will get us there quickest?" Leila asked.

"Just follow me," Theo said motioning for the girls to follow him and to keep close to the wall. "This isn't the first time I've snuck out."

"When did you sneak out?" Daphne whispered.

"Third night, fourth night, fifth night...and a couple more I think. But the third night was because Malfoy dared me to get all the way to seventh floor without being seen."

"Of course you did. Why? Why would you do such an idiotic thing?"

"Because he promised me the boxes of sweets his mother sent him a week. And for the record, it was worth it. I still have quite a stash of sweets and Malfoy's been quite sore about it because he didn't think I could do it.."

"For sweets? Are you mental, Theo?"

"There was more to it than just that." But neither Daphne nor Leila were quite sure what he meant by that.

"How did he know you actually managed to do it?" Leila asked.

"He sent Zabini to tail me. Now, will you two hush up? The Bloody Baron should be cropping up soon and I'd really love for him not to catch us." Theo turned around and looked at them both. Daphne and Leila nodded their heads in agreement before looking to each other with raised expressions.

The group continued to walk down the corridor until Theo came to an abrupt halt. The girls crashed into him and Leila nearly fell to the floor, but Theo managed to snag her arm before she hit the ground. He put a finger over his mouth with his other hand. "The Bloody Baron should be just around the corner. We need to distract him."

"How do we do that?" Leila asked curiously.

Theo pulled something out of his pocket. It looked almost like a marble. "Nicked this from the Gobstone Club. They're actually good for something."

"You mean, other than playing Gobstones?" Daphne asked.

"You know that no one plays Gobstones anymore."

"Then how did you manage to steal it?" Leila asked.

Theo shook his head. "Touche, Potter. Now, we need to go right. So I'm going to throw this gobstone to the left. The Bloody Baron should hear it and chase after it." Theo then pointed behind them. "We're going to hide in that alcove until he passes by and we'll make a run for it. Got it?" Leila and Daphne both nodded their heads. "Go to the alcove. I'll be there in a moment."

The Slytherin girls walked back to the alcove. They watched Theo nod in their direction before he tossed the gobstone down the corridor to the left. He then sprinted toward the girls in the alcove and together they waited for the Bloody Baron to pass by. "Who's there?" the ghost asked menacingly as he floated down the wrong corridor.

After waiting a couple of seconds, Theo grabbed the girls by an arm and they quietly ran down the corridor to the right until they came to a long set of stairs to the ground floor. They were sure to avoid any human or ghostly presence. As they climbed the stairs, Theo whispered "Oh, Potter, be sure to tell your brother he owes me a Gobstone...just be sure to tell him that it's not because I play with them though."

Leila nodded her head and together, they then ran through the castle until they came to the moving staircases. They began their ascent up the stairs when the school's bells began to chime midnight. Leila looked to Daphne worriedly and nearly stepped on the trick stair. Thankfully, Theo had been watching and yanked her by the arm so that she skipped over it. The Slytherins continued to climb the stairs until suddenly, a yelling noise resounded through the castle. All three Slytherins instinctively ducked down, hoping that they wouldn't be caught when they were so close to their destination.

The staircase to the third floor swung, but the three Slytherins were still ducked down as it moved. Theo shook his head and muttered, "I swear to Merlin that if we get in trouble for this, I am going to kill Malfoy."

"But I thought you were friends with him?" Leila asked.

"I am. But it doesn't mean that I can't kill him for being a royal git though, does it?"

Leila didn't respond. No, every ounce of bravery that had been in her had suddenly vanished. It was as if she were frozen in place. She started to shake, feeling that she shouldn't be there. "Leila?" Daphne whispered.

"May-maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Leila mumbled.

Daphne's eyes widened. "Are you serious? You have this bright idea now? We're almost there." The Greengrass girl pointed toward the corridor that the staircase was about to dock with.

"Perhaps we should just turn around…"

"What about saving your brother?" Theo questioned.

"I-I, well maybe he's…"

Footsteps echoed through castle from down below. Theo looked down before whispering, "We don't have time for this. Someone's coming from downstairs."

This time all three Slytherins looked down just as a shadowy figure stepped onto the first staircase. Thankfully, the staircase they were on, connected to the third floor. Theo and Daphne both had to push a still frozen Leila up the stairs. Once they were off the stairs, Leila's sense of self-preservation took over as she dashed down the corridor with Theo and Daphne.

Theo led the group as they hurtled down the dimly lit corridor. To be honest, Leila wasn't sure whether they were running to find Harry or to get away, but she assumed it was the latter. Leila felt out of breath as they rounded a corner when she quite literally had the wind knocked out of her as she crashed into a warm body and fell to the floor. Daphne and Theo each crashed into someone as well.

Six figures lay in heaps under their black cloaks on the stone floor. Theo was the first one to his feet when he spotted the crimson color of the badge on three of the other cloaks. "Gryffindors," Theo spat as he reached down to help Leila and Daphne to their feet. The Gryffindors scrambled to stand upright once again.

Harry's mouth hung open when he noticed his sister standing with two Slytherins. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Trying to warn you that Malfoy set you up to get you in trouble," Leila said breathing heavily.

"Well, I already told him that," Hermione Granger said in an exacerbated tone.

Leila rolled her eyes before retorting, "Fine, but did you tell him that Malfoy tattled to FIlch?"

"Figured that one out on our own," Ron commented as he stood doubled-over, trying to catch his breath. "I mean, why else would be running our bloody arses off in the corridor in the middle of the night?"

"Because you're a nutter?" Theo commented softly.

But Ron had overheard the comment and he scowled, "Slytherins."

"What are they doing here?" Harry asked his sister as he looked at Theo and Daphne with disdain. Theo and Daphne didn't appear any happier to see Harry, but there really wasn't much they could do to change the situation now.

Leila rolled her eyes. "Would you have prefered I drag Malfoy along?"

"How do we know that you lot aren't on some errand for him?" Ron questioned.

Daphne scoffed. "He can't be serious. We just told him it was all a set-up."

"Maybe you're doing it to distract us." Ron said standing a little straighter with his eyes narrowed at the Slytherins. "I've seen each of you talking with him. I know you're friends with him."

"Is that really going to be your argument, Weasley?" Leila retorted, folding her arms across her chest and narrowing her eyes at Ron. "I see you've brought Granger with you. Finally befriended her now, have you?"

"Bloody hell, no!"

"Then clearly, appearances can be deceiving," Theo spoke up as the voice of reason. No one said anything. Just a few head nods agreeing with him. "Now, then, we've done our due diligence...we've warned you that Malfoy was setting you up. Now, I think that you lot should return the bloody favor and…"

But Theo never finished his sentence because a doorknob began to rattle and something came shooting out of the classroom closest to them. There were four mutters of bloody hell as the small smattering of students realized who had just joined their little gathering. It was Peeves. When he caught sight of the six first years, he squealed in delight. All six first years tried something to get him to stop.

"Shut up, Peeves," Harry hissed. "Please-you'll get us thrown out."

Peeves cackled.

"You idiot, Potter, we need to give him something he wants" Theo grunted. "Peeves, we'll do anything. You name it."

Peeves drummed his fingers together, contemplating Theo's offer, but it wasn't quite solid enough.

"You are looking rather dastardly this evening," Daphne added trying to earn them point, but it only earned her a round of groans from the Gryffindors. The blonde-haired Slytherin put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at the Gryffindors. "What? I'd like to see you try any better."

"Anything is better than that," Ron scoffed.

Peeves narrowed his eyes and moved every so slightly. "Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please," Hermione Granger tried to rationalize with the poltergeist. "We could be of some use to you. Giving us up would only harm you in the long run…"

"Should tell Filch, I should," Peeves said in a saintly voice, looking heavenward when his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Wait!" Leila blurted out. Peeves turned toward Leila and she began to panic, but she had to make it through this. So, she took a something that had worked for everyone else and put it together, hoping that it would finally work. "Oh, you great, diabolical, despicable, and heinous Peeves, we-we'll let you prank us...whenever you like..for the next month. Imagine, six children to prank whenever, wherever...and we won't do a thing about it...all the chaos you want, as long as you let us go. You tell on us and the offer is void."

Leila's offer was the one Peeves contemplated the most and it probably would have worked too, if it weren't for that dolt, Ron Weasley. "Get out of the way," the ginger-haired boy snapped before he took a swipe at Peeves, which was probably the absolute worst thing to do.

"Dammit Weasley! You idiot!" Theo hissed before his voice was overpowered by the sound of Peeve's bellow.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

The six students looked to each other in shock for a moment. Harry was the first one to regain his senses as he took off in a sprint down the corridor in the direction from which the Slytherins had come. They were careful to avoid the rotten fruit and vegetables Peeves had stuffed in his clothes, which he was now tossing at them. "Deal's off," Leila muttered to herself as a piece of cabbage hit her in the face.

Remembering the person coming up the stairs, Theo yanked Harry by his cloak and dragged him down another corridor. They continued to run as Peeves laughter grew louder. But the corridor suddenly came to a stop. It was a dead end corridor with only a locked door at the end. Leila attempted to jiggle the doorknob as Harry pushed Theo off him.

"Now look what you've done," Harry hissed before he pushed Theo into the wall.

"I was saving your arse, Potter," Theo argued back before he pushed Harry. "We came from that direction and a teacher was headed our way...which is why we were running when we ran into you in the first place."

"Do this our way and we'll all make it out of this alive," Daphne added.

"Because clearly a locked door is going help us make it out of this!" Ron shouted as he reached for the doorknob and pulled on it several times. "We're done for! Filch! Peeves! This unknown teacher you claim is after us! This is the end!"

"Shut it!" the three Slytherins hissed simultaneously. Ron's face reddened at being told what to do by Slytherins. He was about to argue with them when the sounds of FIlch's footsteps and Peeves' shouts grew louder and louder.

The Slytherins strategically placed themselves behind the Gryffindors with their backs pressed up against the locked door Each of them was slightly cowering, waiting inevitably for Peeves to poke his head around the corner and spot them.

"Oh, move over," the Granger girl snarled before she pushed Daphne away from the doorknob. The crazy girl then plucked Harry's wand from him before she tapped the lock and whispered, "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked and the door swung open. The six first years piled through it and quickly shut the door behind them. They leaned against the door and attempted to steady their breathing, now that they had finally escaped Filch and Peeves. "Alohomora?" Ron gasped toward Granger. "Alohomora?"

"Standard Book of Spells, Chapter Seven," Granger retorted as if the answer were obvious.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors listened through the door to the conversation Peeves and Filch were having. Luckily for them, Peeves didn't listen any better to Filch than he did to them. "Guys…" Daphne whimpered.

Theo turned toward what Daphne was looking at and his eyes widened. He gulped before whispering, "Forget killing Draco. I'm killing Granger if we make it out of this."

"I'm pretty sure there's already a line out for her," Leila commented with her ear still pressed against the door as she looked to her brother, who was also listening to the conversation between Peeves and Filch.

"Guys, you really should..." Daphne repeated.

"Well, if it wasn't for Hermione we'd be done for since Nott led us to a dead-end corridor where we would have been caught," Ron said interrupting Daphne.

"That may very well be, Weasley, but Granger's the one who opened the door to our impending death," Daphne hissed, but the Gryffindors seemed to ignore her.

But Leila knew a hint when she was given one. She quickly whipped her head around and her eyes widened in horror. She could feel her breathing start to quicken and her chest beginning to constrict. If ever there was a time to panic: it was now. Leila, who was tightly pressed against her brother pulled at the sleeve of his robe. "Harry," she barely choked out.

"Not, now, Leils," Harry hissed as he pulled his sleeve away from her..

"But Harry, you really ought to see this."

"I'm trying to listen to see if…"

"Well, I'm trying not to panic and it isn't working!" she shouted.

With a roll of his eyes, Harry looked at his sister and saw how blanched her face was. He then saw she was pointing straight ahead of her. Granger turned on her own before looking to Harry in horror. But Ron was still oblivious. Daphne kicked him in the shin. "What's got your wand in a knot?" Ron scoffed. Greengrass physically took hold of Ron's chin and turned his face that he could see what they were seeing. "Oh-yes, panicking would be very appropriate now."

The six children looked to each before they all released blood-curdling screams because there were six eyes staring right back at them. The three-headed dog began to bark nastily and lunge toward them. Leila quickly reached for the doorknob before she flung the door open. The six children moved to get through the door at once, causing a bit of a jam in the doorway. Theo shoved Harry, which sent him sprawling to the floor, but it also made room for everyone to get out of the doorway.

It took all six of them to manage to close the door so that the three-headed beast wouldn't escape into the castle. When the door latch finally clicked, the six stopped for a moment to catch their breaths. The Gryffindors stared-down the Slytherin and the Slytherins stared-down the Gryffindors. But neither side spoke to the other. Both sides blamed the other for the predicament they had just been in, because clearly, eleven year olds couldn't share the blame.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins parted without a single word uttered between them. As the Slytherins walked away, Leila couldn't help but look over her shoulder at her brother. She found that he was looking over his shoulder back at her. He gave her a slight smile and nod of his head as he waved to her. Leila returned the gesture before she turned away and ran with Theo and Daphne back to the Slytherin dungeon.

Once they were safely back in the Slytherin dungeon, the Slytherin trio collapsed onto the sofas in the empty common room. "I can't believe we just did that," Daphne groaned.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm all for sneaking out, but that…" Theo started, but didn't finish his sentence.

Leila sat up rather uncomfortably. "I-I'm sorry that I dragged you both into this," she apologized. "I'm sure that Harry…"

"Leila, we told you that we weren't going for him."

"Then why?"

"Because Slytherins protect their own," Daphne answered lightly. "You're one of us, Leila. Honestly, we couldn't care less about your brother. I mean other than the fact that he's your brother."

Theo then sat up and leaned his elbows on his knees before looking at Leila, "Just please don't make us do something like that ever again," he groaned.

"Never, ever again."

Leila nodded her head before she leaned back against the armrest of the chair. Despite all the drama the beginning of the school year had brought, Leila felt like things might be beginning to look up again. She had friends, real friends, who were willing to stand by her. It was such a foreign concept to have someone actually want to be friends with her and then not be intimidated by Dudley. But maybe, just maybe, things were never quite as bad as they seemed.


	12. Year 1: Learning the Skills

The next morning, when Leila walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, she found Draco Malfoy confronting her brother. Leila groaned. This sort of scene seemed to be a regular occurrence these days and to be honest, she was getting quite tired of it. Why couldn't the annoying prat leave her prat alone? With a sigh, Leila looked over to Daphne, who stood beside her watching the same scene. Daphne gently shook her head, "Like I said last night, never again."

Leila nodded her head knowingly before glancing down the Gryffindor table. She spotted a rather suspicious looking package on the table in front of Harry and Ron. That package was likely the root of the problem, Leila assumed. The Potter girl debated getting involved on her own, something she really had no desire of doing. The only reason she would insert herself into that scenario would be because Harry was her brother.

As Daphne walked toward the Slytherin table, Leila stood there weighing the pros and cons of helping her brother...and there were definitely more cons in this situation. Thankfully, her decision seemed to be made for her as a disgruntled Draco walked toward the High Table to get Professor Flitwick involved in the situation...meaning that there was no reason for Leila to insert herself, especially if a teacher were involved. She breathed a sigh of relief as she took Daphne's lead and walked across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table.

The Slytherin, trio from the night before, reformed at the breakfast table with Leila sitting between Theo and Daphne. The Slytherin Potter poured herself a bowl of Pixie Puffs as Draco swaggered back over to their table, looking rather defeated. His cronies Crabbe and Goyle weren't far behind him. Draco pushed a space between Duncan Pike and Blaise Zabini before he roughly sat down on the bench, directly across from Leila.

Trying to avoid looking at Draco, Leila turned toward her right and spotted a disappointed Pansy Parkinson trying to reach across Zabini to get Draco's attention. Leila shook her head. Why would anyone ever want Malfoy's attention? The thought seemed absolutely ludicrous. So, Leila quickly diverted her attention back to her cereal.

"I can't believe Scarhead's still walking around here freely," Draco scoffed. "Last night, Filch should have sealed his fate."

"And if not Filch, then certainly the three-headed dog," Daphne muttered loud enough for Leila to hear.

"If not that, then certainly Peeves," Leila added, fake-coughing the word Peeves.

"Or Filch's stupid cat," Theo mumbled.

Leila looked at Theo with a puzzled expression. "Filch has a cat?"

Theo turned toward Leila with an expression that said the answer should be obvious. He took a bite of cereal and swallowed before softly responding. "Didn't you see her last night? She was chasing us down the dead-end corridor. I thought for sure she was going to give us away."

Leila thought for a moment and then shook her head. "No, I was too focused on our impending doom."

"I suppose impending doom is an acceptable excuse." Theo grinned at Leila and she smiled back knowing that he was joking around with her. Then a small giggle escaped her lips.

But there was someone watching across the table uneasily. "What are you two whispering on about?" Draco demanded with a scowl on his face.

"Nothing," Theo said innocently. Leila just nodded her head, agreeing with him.

Malfoy scoffed and rolled his eyes before he looked over his shoulder at the Gryffindor table. Leila had to admit, that she was curious what Harry did, this time, to get Draco's wand in a knot. It was then she remembered the package on the table. So, Leila shifted on the bench so that she could see Harry over Draco's shoulder. She saw Harry sitting with Ron, looking rather sheepishly at the package in front of him.

Leila felt a pang of something in her stomach. It wasn't a feeling she was used to feeling. Why was it that Harry got a package? Why didn't she get one? Ignore it, she told herself. Pretend that feeling isn't there. It isn't there. Leila slowly inhaled a breath, burying her feeling of jealousy and then looked back down to the table to grab her spoon, but it was missing. A voice cleared its throat. Leila looked up to see Draco twirling her spoon between his fingers.

"Can I please have that back," Leila grumbled as she stuck her hand out for Draco to give her the spoon back.

"It's a Nimbus Two Thousand, you know," Draco said hovering the spoon above Leila's hand. "That's what's in your brother's package."

"What's that?" Leila asked, pretending not to care as she clenched her hand around her spoon and pulled it free from his grasp.

"It's only the fastest broom in existence, Leila. Best broom on the market. I told Father I wanted one. I'll have one waiting for me when I go back home for Christmas holiday. Although, Father did say that a newer, faster Nimbus is already in the works."

A broom? Harry got a broom? That pang in her stomach returned. Granted, she knew that Harry had made his House's Quidditch team, but he wasn't the only Potter interested in learning about Quidditch. No, Leila just thought that she had time to learn about it, especially since…Leila's brow furrowed as she looked at Malfoy, "Hey, I thought you told me that first years weren't allowed brooms."

"Apparently, exceptions can be made for Scarhead."

"Who did Harry even get the broom from anyway?" Leila wasn't doing so well in her attempt of trying to ignore Malfoy or her attempt to pretend to be disinterested.

Malfoy smirked at her before he plucked a piece of parchment from the pocket in his robe. "McGonagall. So much for her not having favourites."

With her brow still furrowed, Leila reached across the table and snatched the note from Draco's hand. She refused to look up at the smug expression on his face while she examined the note Draco had snitched from Harry.

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE

Leila looked at Harry again. The package appeared to still be wrapped, but it was obvious that Harry and Ron had been picking at the packaging a bit to sneak a peek. Leila shook her head before she continued reading.

It contains a Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everyone knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.

Professor M. McGonagall

Jealousy began to plague her again. Everything Draco had told her was true. Leila looked up at the staff table. She saw Professor Dumbledore looking down at Harry with a smile on his face. Why was he so pleased with Harry? Just for getting a broom? Honestly, Leila knew that she was better than her brother at many things, but yet he seemed to be getting all the glory. Jealousy was such a complicated emotion. She hated the attention, but she also hated not getting any at all. Leila tried to push back the thoughts of jealousy, especially considering things with Harry weren't all that bad right now. Granted, they weren't exactly good...but they weren't bad.

Leila sat up straight before she tossed the note back across the table at Malfoy. "I suppose that there's nothing we can do about it now," she said rather diplomatically.

Draco pocketed the note and looked at Leila curiously. "You mean to tell me that you enjoy watching him like this?"

She swallowed hard before saying, "I didn't say that." A hint of jealousy flashed in her eyes, which Malfoy must have noticed because he smirked.

"You didn't have to. Green suits you, Leila." Looking quite pleased with himself, Leila rolled her eyes at his statement before she stood up and announced that she was headed to class.

With that, Leila grabbed her book bag and marched out of the Great Hall. Daphne reached across the table and smacked Draco's arm, for being such a prat before she followed after Leila. Leila had just exited the Great Hall when Daphne managed to catch up with her and to Leila's surprised Theo was trailing behind. Neither Theo nor Daphne said anything as Leila continued to walk them straight for the Grand Staircase.

Leila took a few steps up the stairs, when Theo wheezed, "Hold up. I need a moment to catch my breath." Theo was leaning against the stair railing as Leila turned back to look at him, flipping her braids. "Merlin, you can walk fast," he continued.

"Believe me, I've had plenty of practice at escaping self-centered prats," Leila stated, toying with one of the braids that went down her back.

"I'm guessing you had some trouble with them in the Muggle world?" Daphne questioned.

"Yes. I'm related to one." Daphne nodded her head in response, but Leila knew right away that she probably didn't understand what she actually meant. "I'm talking about my git of a cousin, Dudley."

"Huh, I thought you were talking about Harry."

"I assumed as much. Granted, Harry can sometimes be a royal git."

Leila grinned when an unexpected voice came from the top of the stairs, "Talking about me, are you?" The Potter girl's eyes flashed to the landing of the first staircase, where Harry stood leaning against the wall.

"Would I do something like that?" Leila asked innocently with a small smile toying against her lips.

"Dunno," Harry responded with a shrug. "You've never had anyone else but to talk to before."

Leila sighed, he did have a point there. She had never known any friends beyond Harry before. Now suddenly, she had friends and he had different friends. Then there was the fact that her friends didn't like his friends and his friends didn't like her friends. Not to even mention the fact that each Potter twins' friends didn't like the other Potter twin. It was all quite complicated.

Harry took a few steps down the staircase, scowling at Daphne and Theo. "I'd like to talk to my sister…alone."

"That's entirely up to her, Potter," Theo said.

Daphne folded her arms across her chest and retorted, "If it's what she wants, then we'll leave. We won't like it, but we'll leave. But if she wants us to stay here, then you're stuck with us, Potter."

An incredulous look spread across Harry's face as he looked at his sister and her friends. Leila sighed. She knew that Theo and Daphne were simply watching out for her, something she wasn't entirely used to...especially when the person they were trying to protect her from was her brother. Leila uneasily looked between her friends and her brother. Two things that were highly incompatible. While part of her wanted to stay with her friends, Leila also realized that moments with Harry were rare and far between...at least, when he wasn't upset with her. Besides, he was taking the first step. The least she could do was to meet him halfway.

"Go on," Leila said to Daphne and Theo. "He's my brother...I'll be fine."

Slowly, Theo and Daphne walked away from Leila. At the top of the stairs, Daphne looked over her shoulder at Leila to make sure she was alright. Leila simply nodded her head before Harry motioned with his hand for his sister to follow him. Together, they walked at a death march's pace toward their classroom. Every now and then, Theo or Daphne would turn to watch them. Harry shook his head, 'They don't like me much, do they?" he asked.

"No, not that they ever really did; but nearly getting them killed last night when they were trying to help me, help you, certainly didn't gain you any points," Leila responded.

"That whole thing was Malfoy's fault," Harry pointed out, waving his arm for emphasis.

"Oh, they know that he set you up. But they think you're rather thick for not figuring out what Malfoy was actually up to."

"How was I supposed to know that…"

Leila interrupted her brother, wagging her finger at him. "If I recall correctly, big brother, I told you not to do it. I told you to do exactly to him what he ended up doing to you." Harry looked at his sister and sighed. She certainly had told him...and he hadn't listened. Leila too sighed, before she changed the subject of the conversation. "Do you have any plans for this evening?"

"Nothing important," Harry responded with a shrug.

"You're sure?" Leila asked, trying to give him the benefit of the doubt of speaking before he really thought about what he was saying.

"I just said so, didn't I?"

The Potter girl looked at her brother with disbelief in her eyes. Having read the note, Malfoy had taken from Harry, she knew that Harry had Quidditch practice. He was lying to her. Why would he lie to her? They were family. They trusted each other with everything. Why wouldn't he tell her about his bloody quidditch practice? And when Leila looked at her brother, he didn't appear as if anything were wrong. He just stayed on focused on the corridor in front of them.

Something burned within Leila...and it wasn't indigestion. She stood a little taller and tugged her braids forward. She was going to get down to the bottom of this. "What was in your package this morning?" she asked, despite knowing full-well what the package contained.

"Wasn't mine-it was-erm-Ron's," Harry lied again. He looked to his sister and gave her a sheepish grin. Leila shook her head.

"So, Ron got a Nimbus Two Thousand then? Even though first years aren't supposed to have brooms? McGonagall sure must like him a lot."

Harry's eyes widened. He knew he had been caught, but he had a few questions of his own. "How do you know all that?"

"Really? You get caught in a lie and the first thing you wonder is how I found out? Honestly, Harry, I'm your sister. I thought that meant something to you."

"It does mean something, Leils. There are just some things I'm not supposed to tell people."

"Not even your own sister?"

"I dunno. I wasn't exactly given a rulebook on this. Besides, I'm sure there are things you're not supposed to tell me."

"The only thing I can think of is the password to my common room. Everything else I haven't told you because you've been a prat."

Leila moved to keep walking without Harry, but he reached out and grabbed her arm. He could tell that she was hurting as she looked at him, tightly biting down on her bottom lip. So tightly, that Harry thought her lip was going to bleed. Harry sighed, "I'm sorry, Leils. I really am. I was going to tell you, I promise."

"Only after you told Ron, of course," Leila spat.

"He was right there when I got it, Leila. It wasn't on purpose. Honest."

The Potter girl moved to walk away, still angry when she stopped herself. She looked down at the stone floor before she turned to look at her brother. "Harry, I don't want to fight with you anymore. We've never really done it before we got to Hogwarts and I hate it."

"Then, let's not fight," Harry suggested innocently. "I hate it too."

That was it? No explanation for the lies? Nothing else? Then again, that was more than she had gotten from him since they had arrived at Hogwarts. Leila sighed before she curtly nodded her head, letting him know that she agreed with him. No more fighting. She would certainly try, but she wasn't sure that it would be that simple to rid herself of the emotions that were toiling within her. But perhaps she was wrong. Maybe it was all simply happening in her head.

But throughout the day, the emotions proved to be harder to battle than she anticipated. During her classes, her thoughts kept turning back to the note she had taken from Draco...which he had taken from Harry. She didn't know why, but it bothered her and the jealousy ate through her. Why did Harry get to play Quidditch? Granted, she didn't know a thing about Quidditch, a situation she was determined to rectify.

When her classes were finished for the day, she left her fellow Slytherins and marched to the library to find some books on Quidditch. Theo mentioned the same book Daphne had earlier, Quidditch Through the Ages. Leila figured that if it was recommended to her twice, then it had to be a good place to start. She was much more confident on this trip to the library than she had been her first time. This time, she knew how the books were ordered and how to retrieve them. Now that she got the hang of things, it was a rather simple process.

Finding the right section, Leila scanned the shelves looking for the book, but when she came to the spot where she thought it should be located, the shelf was empty. Leila's brow furrowed. Perhaps she was wrong. It wasn't likely, but she sifted through the books near the one she wanted. But her navigational skills proved to be accurate. The book she wanted was gone. Leila groaned.

Suddenly, a somewhat familiar voice came from behind her, "Well, well, we meet again."

Leila turned around to find the Hufflepuff boy from her first visit to the library behind her. She blushed. "Hi," was all she managed to gasp before she tripped over her own feet. She caught herself on the shelf and groaned, "I was trying not to fall for you this time." Realizing how awkward that sounded, she face-palmed her forehead before she managed to get herself standing upright again.

Cedric chuckled as he took another step closer toward her, looking up at the empty spot on the shelf. Thankfully, avoiding any awkwardness. "You do appear to be looking for a book again. Do you require any assistance?"

The Potter girl rested her hands on her hips and looked up at him. "Not unless you can figure out where the missing book is, but Granger probably checked it out just to spite me. I was just trying to learn about Quidditch, that's all."

A small smile played over his face as he slowly walked around her, looking down at her watching Leila curiously look back up at him. "Maybe I can help."

"How?"

"Well, lucky for you, I just happen to be on Hufflepuff's Quidditch team. You're looking at their Seeker."

Leila's brow furrowed. "Seeker. I should probably know what that is, but I really try very hard to not pay attention when Malfoy speaks."

Cedric looked at her curiously as he leaned against the bookshelf. "So you do or you don't want my help."

"I do. I definitely do. Anything is better than suffering through listening to Malfoy."

"Alright then, anything to save you from that, I suppose." He shook his head with laughter. Clearly, he hadn't heard enough about how utterly annoying Draco Malfoy could be. Cedric then shoved his hands into his pockets and shuffled his feet. "So, when shall we start?"

"How about tonight?" Leila suggested innocently.

"So soon?"

The next step, she had learned from the Dursleys. If at first there was hesitancy, try to guilt them into doing it. "I mean, I understand if you can't because of homework…"

"No, it's not that."

"I'm very curious." Leila looked up at him sweetly with an innocent smile playing across her face and her hands folded below her chin, in a begging position. "Please?"

Cedric looked at her for a moment. Her charm was too much for him. He ran his fingers through his hair before he nodded and chuckled. "Fine, tonight will work. I haven't got that much more homework. How about…"

"Seven o'clock at the Quidditch pitch?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "That's oddly specific." But she just smiled and he shrugged it off. "But I suppose there's no better place to teach you about Quidditch than where the game is actually played. I'll meet you outside the Great Hall a little before then so we can walk down to the pitch together."

"Thank you," Leila grinned as she bounced away from him down the aisle. She didn't even notice the whir of platinum blonde hair from the other side of the bookshelf.

Knowing that she had plenty of homework that needed to be done for tomorrow, Leila sat down at a nearby table and took her things out of her book bag. She definitely would have preferred to procrastinate on her homework, but that wasn't an option until she and Granger were on level playing fields. Leila cracked open one of her textbooks and started to read about levitation charms, but her lack of sleep from the night before quickly caught up with her.

The last thing she remembered was reading about wrist movements and next thing she knew, she was asleep. Her face resting on her Charms textbook and drool slipping from her mouth. Leila wasn't sure how long she slept there, but she didn't awaken on her own. No, she awoke because someone pulled her textbook from underneath her face, causing it to slam against the hardwood table.

She quickly lifted her head up and groaned, bringing her hand to her face. Her book was still in front of her, but the culprit who had pulled the book out from beneath her was nowhere to be found. Leila couldn't help but wonder if it was Peeves, still trying to get his dues from the night before.

The clock began to toll. Leila listened carefully: one..two..three...four...five...six...seven. Seven chimes. Her eyes widened. She was supposed to meet Cedric a little before seven. She was late! Leila quickly crammed her books into her book bag and took off in a sprint out of the library, ignoring Madam Pince's yelling that there was no running in the library.

In her mad rush out the door, Leila managed to knock down fellow first year, Aubrey Williamson. Leila didn't stop running. Instead, she shouted her apologies behind her because she didn't have time to stop running if she were to catch-up with Cedric. She needed to learn about Quidditch. Granger already had a leg up on her in most areas and there was no way in hell that she was going to allow her brother to surpass her in something...not if there was anything she could do about it.

Leila was practically wheezing by the time she reached Cedric outside the Great Hall. Although her momentum almost got the better of her, but Cedric held out his arms to keep her from crashing into the stone wall. She breathed heavily as Cedric looked at her curiously. "I almost thought you weren't going to show. That Leila Potter was going to stand me up."

"No, nothing like that," Leila said, still trying to catch her breath. "I-I was still in the library and lost track of time." Granted, it was only partially the truth, Leila decided to leave off the part about falling asleep because she didn't want to explain why she had fallen asleep.

"Well, come on then." Cedric motioned for Leila to follow, so she did. Together, they walked out of the castle, albeit, there were whispers and stares. Leila wasn't sure whether it was because a Slytherin was with a Hufflepuff or the fact that Leila Potter was walking with Cedric Diggory. Perhaps, it was even both. But she tried to ignore them and focus on the questions Cedric was asking her as they walked along the path to the Quidditch pitch. "So, tell me, what do you know about Quidditch?"

"Well, it obviously involves a broom," Leila answered innocently. "And you said something about being a Seeker...so I'm assuming that's a position on the team. Erm-I can see hoops from here…" She pointed to the hoops high in the air inside the pitch. "So, you need to throw something through it. How was that?"

"Huh, that's just about everything you need to know. So, I suppose you don't need me after all."

"Really?" Her tone was full of surprise.

Cedric then chuckled. "No, not really. You gave it a good try, but honestly, there's a lot more to it than that."

Leila smiled up at him when some twigs snapped behind them in the forest. Feeling slightly paranoid, Leila turned to her right and looked directly into the forest. "Leila, what is it?" Cedric asked.

With dusk settling in, she could hardly see anything. Leila sighed and responded, "Nothing." So, she and Cedric continued to walk down the path.

As they approached the stadium, Leila couldn't help but be in awe. The place looked huge. Cedric couldn't help but chuckle at Leila's response. He knew the feeling. He had the same expression the first time he had approached it too. When they came to the entrance, Cedric stopped for a moment and motioned inside with his hands. "Ladies, first." Leila shook her head and blushed as she crossed the threshold with Cedric quickly behind her. He then took the lead again. "It's this way to the pitch itself, c'mon."

Leila suddenly stopped. There was a reason she had picked to come at seven o'clock. Harry was supposed to be on the pitch at seven. Leila nervously twisted her braid, "How about we start somewhere else?"

"I thought you wanted to learn about Quidditch."

Leila bit her bottom lip before she continued. "I do. I do. But I was just thinking…"

Suddenly, Cedric looked around curiously. There were voices. He quickly placed his hand over Leila's mouth and took a step closer toward her. "Did you hear that?" Cedric asked. Leila shook her head. Cedric's expression turned quizzical. "There it is again."

The Potter girl looked at him curiously. "I-fink-er-earring-fings," Leila mumbled with Cedric's hand still covering her mouth.

Finally realizing that his hand was still over her mouth, Cedric removed his hand and quickly apologized. He took a few steps away from her before saying, 'There's definitely someone on the pitch already."

"Maybe we can just watch?" Leila suggested.

Cedric sighed. "You'd think so, wouldn't you? But I'm not so sure."

"Please? Have I ever told you that I was raised by Muggles which is why I know nothing about Quidditch? I hate looking like a complete idiot about things. I really need to learn about Quidditch. You'd be helping me out...bit time...and I'd owe you." Leila gave Cedric her best puppy-eyed dog look accompanied by her bottom lip sticking out and quivering a bit.

He cracked. "Oh, come on then."

Cedric led her up the stairs to the stadium seating. Leila couldn't help but grin at her victory. Harry would never have given into her like that...not that easily. Then again, Harry had known her, her entire life. Cedric, on the other hand, had only known her a few weeks.

Leila sat down beside Cedric on one of the benches. He began explaining about who sat in which section of the stands. Right now, they were seated where the Ravenclaws usually sat. You could tell because of the blue and bronze colors surrounding them. "And that's where the Slytherins usually sit," Cedric started. "Unless, they're playing of course. Then you're down…"

His eyes squinted to see who was on the pitch...information Leila already knew. She pretended to be looking anywhere but down on the pitch until Cedric tapped her arm. "Isn't that...your brother?"

"I'm sorry. Please don't be angry," Leila pleaded. "I don't know a thing about Quidditch and I just really wanted to know about it. I didn't see any harm in watching my brother because, well, you know, he's my brother. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Cedric watched her carefully as Leila hung her head. "If you want to leave now, I'll understand."

She did feel bad that she had misled Cedric, but she couldn't possibly tell him everything. Especially when she herself didn't even fully understand all the emotions that went into this. Cedric looked Leila in the eyes, her emerald eyes that looked on the verge of tears. He must have seen something in her eyes that he needed to see because he simply nodded his head.

For a moment, Leila thought that Cedric was going to get up and leave, but he readjusted himself on the bench and then pointed down toward the pitch. "That's a bludger," he said as a black ball rose into the air. It zoomed right for Harry's face. Leila gasped and threw her hands over her mouth. "I think you can see their purpose," he softly chuckled.

"To kill the Quidditch players?" Leila asked.

"Not quite, but close. They're more meant to maim...or severely injure...but mostly to distract. You see, as long as your team has a pair of decent Beaters, they're the blokes who keep their team safe from the bludgers...and hit them at the other team...Well, anyway, if you have decent ones, then you don't have to worry about bludgers...much."

"That's not very comforting."

Cedric looked over at Leila, whose face was still a little white from having watched her brother almost get knocked out by a bludger. He just smiled. "Now, for the other three positions. There's one Seeker. It's their job to catch something called the Snitch. Catching the Snitch will end the game. It gives the team 150 points, which almost always wins them the game."

"That's what you are, right?"

"Yeah," Cedric said with a nod of his head and a slight beam of pride. "Then there's one Keeper. It's their job to defend the hoops. And…" his voice trailed off.

"And what?"

The Hufflepuff boy pointed down to the pitch and Leila's eyes followed. "I think Wood's just spotted us and he definitely doesn't look happy." He pointed at the boy who was teaching Harry. The boy was marching toward them and Harry just stood there.

"Spying on us, are you, Diggory?" the boy from the pitch called. "I would have thought such things were beneath you?"

Cedric quickly pointed to Leila, who waved and tried to innocently smile. The boy seemed caught off guard for a moment at the sight of Leila, but the unpleasant look didn't leave his face. Leila wasn't sure whether the boy was going to rush into the stands and chase them away or whether he was going to stand there and yell at them some more. Cedric leaned over and whispered to Leila, 'I'm going to go tell Wood that we weren't spying on him." Cedric paused for a moment. "Not that he'll actually believe that thought."

"I-I didn't mean any trouble," Leila apologized. "Honest."

"I know that, but I'm sure Wood sees things differently. I mean, I can see where he draws his assumption from and it isn't that far-fetched. I do play the same position as your brother, but I don't need to cheat to win. I'll be right back."

Cedric stood up and was a few feet away when Leila called his name. "Cedric."

"Yeah?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

"Thank you."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "For what?"

"For not making me go down there and talk to him."

Cedric chuckled as he looked down to the pitch. "Wood does look intimidating, doesn't he? Don't worry, though, his bark is usually bigger than his bite."

With that, Cedric walked down the stairs from the spectator stands and disappeared below. His footsteps seemed to grow fainter and fainter. But then there was a rather loud creak from the stairs...too loud to be Cedric. Leila hung against the railing and looked down the stairs, but she didn't see anything. So, she turned her attention back to the pitch. Wood was pacing the pitch, saying something to Harry. Whatever it was, it didn't sound happy.

Suddenly, a voice drawled from the shadows. "You know, I told you that I would have helped you."

Leila was too angry to be frightened by the surprise. Instead, she groaned and looked at the stairs which revealed her platinum-blonde haired Housemate. "I knew you were following me," Leila whispered to herself. She attempted to ignore the boy as he sat down beside her, on the exact spot Cedric had occupied only moments before.

Clearly annoyed by his presence, Leila moved up a bench. But Malfoy only followed her. She then walked to the other end of the bench. But again he followed her. "Will you stop it?" Leila hissed looking directly at him.

But he only took the acknowledgment of his presence as an opportunity to engage her in conversation. "What are you doing with him?"

"Learning about Quidditch," Leila retorted.

"But I offered to do it first."

"Yeah, well…" Leila paused for a moment to come up with a decent response. "Cedric isn't annoying, unlike you."

Draco scowled. "I'm not annoying."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes. You. Are."

"No. I'm Not," he said mimicking Leila's tone.

"You're doing such a wonderful job convincing me otherwise," Leila said in a clipped sarcastic tone. She then stood up from where she had been sitting and stomped down the benches to get away from him. But on the last bench, she lost her footing and went crashing to the floor, landing flat on her arse.

She screamed in shock and Malfoy couldn't help but laugh at her expense. She shot him an angry look of disgust, but this only made him laugh harder. It made Leila angry that he was enjoying himself...at her expense. But she was also angry that he didn't even offer to help her up from her awkward position on the floor. So with an annoyed expression on her face, Leila pushed herself into standing position before she began to walk away.

But footsteps quickly followed behind her. "Diggory's the wrong person to be asking," Draco blurted out as he stood leaning against the railing looking down at Leila on the stairs.

"So you've already said. Now please leave me alone!" Leila stomped her foot on the stair before she continued her descent.

"Wait!" Draco shouted, but Leila kept going. "I said wait! Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you perfectly fine. I just chose to ignore your request."

"But I know something Diggory doesn't know. Something about your family." Leila immediately halted. Draco knew he had her there. Slowly, she turned around and raised her eyebrows, as if ordering him to spit it out. "Quidditch is in your blood."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Leila asked as she folded her arms across her chest defensively.

Pink crept onto Draco's face. "Your father. He-erm-he played...a little."

Leila bit her lip. If her father played, she definitely wanted to know about it. But she had to ask Malfoy...as much as she hated the idea of it...she did want to know. "Fine, you have my attention. What do you know about it?"

The surprise was clearly written on Draco's face. He had been anticipating more of a fight with her. But he wanted to prove that he had control over the situation. "I-I'll show you...only if you come back with me to the castle now."

Leila stood there with one of her eyebrows cocked. Was this his idea of forcing her to comply? Because it certainly wasn't going to work. She scoffed under her breath and shook her head. Draco walked past her, but she stayed put. He descended a few stairs before he turned to her. "Are you coming or not?"

"I think I'll pass. Besides, it's probably just another one of your lame attempts to get my brother expelled."

"It wasn't. But fine, be that way then. I won't tell you." Leila narrowed her eyes at the annoying prat in front of her. He simply shrugged. "You know where to find me when you want to know more. After all, it's only a matter of time before you come to me."

"I wouldn't hold your breath," Leila muttered before looking back at him. "Actually, on second thought. Maybe you should."

"You'll be coming to me. You'll see." Draco swiftly turned on his heels and disappeared into the shadows once more.

Leila rolled her eyes before walking back up to the spectator's booth. "I most certainly will not," she muttered to herself. There was no way she would ever be going to him for help. Never. Ever. Back upstairs, she plopped herself on a bench and waited for Cedric to return.

While it seemed like forever until he returned, it was only a matter of minutes. Cedric looked rather vexed as he approached Leila. "That didn't go so well," he said. "Just as I thought, Wood accused us of cheating. He thinks you're spying for Slytherin. I tried to tell him that you didn't know anything, but he wasn't having it.

"I'm guessing we need to leave then?" Leila asked.

"That's probably for the best. I'm sure there will be other times when I can teach you. Just be sure next time that we won't be accidentally spying on your brother, alright?" Leila nodded her head. Not wanting to end on a harsh note, Cedric added, "Besides, you can't expect to learn everything in one lesson. It just isn't reasonable."

Leila smiled. She looked at Cedric. He seemed very knowledgeable about Quidditch. Maybe, he actually did know what Malfoy was trying to tell her...and Malfoy was trying to fool her, much like he had done to Harry the night before. "Cedric?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know that my father played Quidditch?" Leila asked hopefully.

Cedric's brow furrowed. "No. I can't say that I did. Do you know what position he played?"

"I-I don't know. That's all I knew and I was hoping you could tell me more."

"I'm sorry, Leila. I haven't a clue. But on the bright side, there must be someone at Hogwarts who can tell you more."

Leila nodded her head, but to herself, she muttered, "Just not someone I'm interested in asking." And so she continued back to the castle with Cedric. He walked her down to the corridor where he knew the Slytherin common room to be before they parted ways. Leila went inside and directly up to her dormitory where she worked on her studies until she fell asleep.


	13. Year 1: And the Halloween Banquet

The next few weeks seemed to fly by as Leila managed to get in some sort of routine at Hogwarts. Although, she didn't have any more Quidditch lessons with Cedric since the first one, she was slowly managing to become more competitive with Hermione Granger in class. The extra studying was paying off. And much to her chagrin, Draco Malfoy acted like the encounter at the Quidditch pitch never even happened. He remained his every-annoying self who managed to weasel his way into her business, while still antagonizing her brother. Leila wished that the prat would just learn to leave her alone.

On the morning of Halloween, Leila and Daphne raced through the corridors on their way to the Great Hall. The smell of baking pumpkin wafted through the air. It was a scent that Leila loved more than anything. For the first time in her life, she genuinely felt happy. Hogwarts had become more of a home that Privet Drive ever had been. She had friends and Leila and Harry were in a good place. She couldn't ask for more.

At the Slytherin table, Leila sat in her usual spot, between Theo and Daphne before she plucked a pumpkin muffin for breakfast. Leila had to admit that she felt rather uncomfortable eating her muffin because Daphne and Theo kept glancing her direction. "What is it?" Leila chuckled. "Is it my tie?" Leila looked down at her Slytherin tie which was still very loosely knotted from when Theo had done it for her last week.

"How are you doing, Leila?" Daphne asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

Leila laughed. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's Halloween. October 31st," Theo responded as if that date should mean something more to her.

The Potter girl's brow furrowed. She was usually pretty decent at reading between the lines, but she was miserably failing this time. "So?"

Daphne and Theo looked to each other. Leila watched as Theo shrugged his shoulders and Daphne simply shook her head. "Never mind, then," Daphne said. "We just wanted to check on you."

"You're both acting awfully odd. You see me every day and now you're suddenly acting all suspicious."

"Like Daphne said, never mind," Theo said. "Eat that muffin before I steal it from you."

Leila looked at him, pretending to be offended by his remark as she cradled her muffin closer toward her. "You wouldn't." Theo simply raised his eyebrows before he chuckled to himself and took a bite of his cereal. Leila snuck a bite of her muffin causing Theo to chuckle at her.

When breakfast was over, the Slytherins headed for Transfiguration together. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as they entered the classroom. It was probably too much to hope for that Professor McGonagall would get into the festive spirit. Although, Leila wasn't entirely sure what the festive spirit would be in the Wizarding world. She had only ever experienced Halloween from the Muggle perspective and it hadn't been that enjoyable. Leila only ever got the sweets Dudley didn't like and Dudley rarely met a sweet he didn't like.

So, it appeared it was going to be a normal day...or at least that was what Leila thought. She sat beside Daphne in a desk toward the back of the classroom while Theo sat behind them. They made sure to keep plenty of distance from that Granger girl, who was already in the classroom with her nose, once again stuck in a book. Leila had barely sat down when Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk and said, "Potter, see me after class."

Leila looked around to see if perhaps Harry had entered the room, but she was the only Potter in the classroom. Professor McGonagall must have noticed her shock, because she replied, "Yes, you, Potter."

The Potter girl slowly nodded her head. Theo leaned forward and said aloud the question going through her mind. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Haven't a clue," Leila whispered.

"Well, it can't be good if ol' McGonagall wants to see you after class. Are you sure there's nothing you can think of?"

"I'm with you and Daphne almost all the time. If I had done anything, you'd know."

"That's true. Maybe you failed a test. I bet that's it. You know how the old bag is on those bloody tests."

"You know, I can hear you, Mr Nott," Professor McGonagall said without even glancing up from the papers in front of her. Theo's eyes widened before he carefully slunk back into his seat. Leila and Daphne looked to each other, trying to hide the laughter that threatened to burst from them.

As usual, Harry and Ron were the last ones to enter the classroom. The boys hadn't even properly sat down before Professor McGonagall began to lecture them on something or another. Leila couldn't pay attention. No, she was too nervous about why Professor McGonagall wanted to see her. Sure, she tried to laugh it off with Daphne earlier, but it really bothered her. It bothered her to the point that she couldn't really focus on class...or beating Granger. Which was rather sad, because Transfiguration was probably the one class where Leila was more naturally gifted, once she had studied-up a bit.

Even Daphne noticed how distracted Leila was. But Leila missed Daphne's concerned looks. No, she was too focused. What could she have possibly done that would get her into trouble with Professor McGonagall? It could only be one of two things, she reasoned. Either Theo was right and it was McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor she was going to deal with or, it was something worse and it was McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress she was to deal with. Theo's option didn't really make sense because Leila had been receiving high marks and had been studying extra hard. The only way it would make sense, was if McGonagall suspected her of cheating...which she wasn't. But Leila had a feeling it wasn't anything to do with that.

So, she replayed everything she had done at Hogwarts in her mind. Once again, she came up with almost nothing. The only thing she could possibly come up with, was the night of the midnight duel. But if McGonagall had found out about that, it would only make sense for Daphne, Theo, Harry, Ron, and Granger to be there with her. Leila bit her lip in frustration, unable to rationalize why McGonagall could possibly want to see her after class.

She didn't realize class was over until Daphne nudged her. "You sure you're alright? You didn't answer a single question nor does it look like you took any notes."

Leila sighed. "I'm just nervous about why McGonagall wants to see me."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

Daphne didn't seem to believe her, which surprised Leila. But the blonde girl responded, "You can copy my notes later." Daphne held up her parchment and cringed. "There were quite a few of them."

Leila looked up to the board and shrugged. "I already read about this. It didn't seem too terribly difficult.."

"Then maybe you can explain my notes to me." Daphne gave a slight smile before she looked at Professor McGonagall. "You should probably talk to her. I'll wait for you in the corridor."

Daphne squeezed Leila's arm before she walked out of the classroom, leaving Leila alone with Professor McGonagall. Leila looked up to her professor, who appeared rather conflicted. She didn't appear angry or distraught, which was what Leila had expected to see...not this. So, she slowly approached her teacher's desk. Once she was in front of it, she sighed and looked to her professor, biting her bottom lip. Professor McGonagall shifted in her chair. "Potter, you seem distracted today."

"I'm fine, ma'am." Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow in her direction. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't concentrate during class. I was just so worried about why you wanted to talk to me after class. I kept going over everything trying to figure out what I possibly did wrong, but I couldn't come up with anything. So then I was worried that maybe I did something wrong without even knowing I did something wrong, which would be terribly dreadful because how can I stop doing something I don't even know I'm doing."

Professor McGonagall slowly blinked her eyes when Leila was finally silent and out of breath. "You aren't in trouble, Miss Potter. Not yet, anyway. I only wanted to see how you were doing today, given what today is.."

Leila's brow furrowed. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

The old woman's face blanched as she fought to keep her composure. Could the young girl really not know? How could she possibly not know the significance? The professor looked down at the young girl in front of her and she couldn't help but be reminded. Those eyes. The eyes of one of the brightest witches to walk through Hogwarts hallowed halls. And that smile. The smile of one of the most mischievous boys she had taught during her tenures. It almost made it more difficult this way.

"Professor?" Leila asked sweetly.

Minerva McGonagall hesitated, something she rarely did. She couldn't do it. She couldn't possibly break the girl's heart. Not now. The time would come. Besides, perhaps the young girl was already dealing with the burden of today and she didn't want to cause any further distress. The professor gave a troubled smile, " Oh, be on your way, Potter. But if you should ever need to speak to someone…" The old woman trailed off, never finishing her sentence. Instead, she sighed. "Potter?"

Leila chewed on her bottom lip. "You're sure I'm not in trouble."

"Quite sure, Miss Potter. Unless you have something that needs confessing." Leila Potter quickly shook her head and Professor McGonagall once again sighed. "Go on, then."

The Potter girl quickly nodded her head and practically fled from the classroom. Once in the corridor, she found Daphne and Theo waiting for her. They tried to ask her how it went, but Leila just made an excuse that they needed to get to Charms class. It wasn't that she wanted to hide from her friends what happened, it was the fact that she didn't completely understand what had happened and she didn't want to share until she was sure, which could be never.

Upon their arrival to Charms class, the Slytherins and Gryffindors were divided as usual. Each side was seated on the opposite side of the room, facing each other. Theo, Leila, and Daphne crossed the room and sat with their fellow Slytherins. Although, since they were the last Slytherins to arrive, they were forced to take seats on the lower platform, in the front. Leila tried to ignore the fact that Draco Malfoy was seated behind her, but when he gave one of her curls a tug, she turned around and narrowed her eyes at him. She said nothing, but shook her head and then turned her attention to Professor Flitwick, who was staring right at her. "Miss Potter, how are you doing today?"

"Fine, thank you," Leila responded. This was the second time a teacher had gone out of their way to ask her how she was doing. She was completely baffled by this. Why were the teachers all of a sudden so concerned with her? It didn't make sense.

"You're sure?" He pressed.

Leila nodded her head. "Yes, sir."

"Very well, then." He then cleared his throat and clapped his hands to get the attention of his students. "Good morning, first years," Professor Flitwick squeaked rather excitedly, causing a few of the books he was standing on to move. The whole class wondered if the stack of books was going to topple over, but it didn't. He simply continued. "One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, the ability to make objects fly. Today is the day you've been waiting for. Today, we will make feathers fly."

The class erupted in whispers, eager to finally manage a bit of magic. Professor Flitwick tapped his wand against his desk bringing the attention back to himself. "Now, we will need to divide into pairs. Now, there may need to be a group of three...oh, hang on. It appears that Mr Pike was unable to make it to class today. Pity. He's missing out on a favourite lesson of first years, but that means the class will divide evenly!"

The Slytherins and Gryffindors began to whisper amongst themselves. The only way the class would divide evenly now, was if a Gryffindor and Slytherin were paired together. "Any volunteers?" Flitwick asked. But no Gryffindor or Slytherin made a move. Flitwick looked around the class, somewhat nervously. He needed to pick a decent pair otherwise the lesson could be a failure. There was only one pair that made sense. "Mr Potter, Miss Potter, why don't you two work together today."

Harry motioned for Leila to come sit beside him. Leila groaned and motioned for him to sit beside her. Harry shook his head and pointed at the spot beside him. Leila shook her head and pointed at the empty spot on the other side of Theo. Harry shook his head. This would have gone on forever had Professor Flitwick not said, "Miss Potter, gather your things and find a seat beside your brother."

Rather begrudgingly, Leila pushed her books and parchment into her messenger bag. Daphne looked at her sympathetically. Leila groaned. It wasn't fair. Daphne had been paired with Theo. If only Pike hadn't been sick, then she wouldn't have to venture into the lion's den in the classroom. "It was nice knowing you," Daphne whispered jokingly, giving Leila a slight smile.

"If anything happens to me, I want you to take care of Roman," Leila responded sarcastically. Although, she said the comment so dryly, that Daphne wasn't sure that Leila didn't actually mean what she had said.

Slowly, Leila trudged over to the Gryffindor side of the room. It wasn't that she was angry about working with Harry, it was that she didn't trust the foreign feelings of jealousy and anger that crept into her where her brother was concerned. She masked her feelings, not wanting to let Harry in on that secret. So, with her head held high and her emotions in check, she stepped onto the platforms where the Gryffindors sat.

Harry had moved over so that the open seat was now between himself and Ron. Leila's only consolation was the fact that Ron Weasley had been partnered with Granger. The boy deserved what he got. To get to her seat, Leila had to sneak behind Hermione Granger, whom she accidentally whacked on the head with her book bag. "Hey!" Granger hissed as she grabbed the back of her head with her hand.

Leila smirked. "Oops, sorry." Granger shot her a disbelieving expression before she turned around. The Potter girl rolled her eyes before she muttered, "Not," and she continued toward her new spot. She was going to whack Ron with her bag too, but the boy had been watching her and he had anticipated the bag which came flying toward him. He batted it back at Leila before she stepped behind him and then slumped into her new seat.

To her surprise, Leila watched as Ron slowly scooted closer to her. She shook her head and scoffed under her breath. It appeared that despite how much Ron Weasley disliked Leila, he preferred her to Hermione Granger. Leila wasn't so sure that she liked that, so she moved a little closer toward her brother. On the other side of Harry sat Seamus Finnigan, who was partnered with Neville Longbottom. That pairing was a disaster just waiting to happen.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat before he caused large white feathers to fly in front of every pair. Harry moved to touch their feather, but Leila slapped his hand and he sheepishly pulled his hand back. "Now, don't forget the wand movements we've been practicing. Swish and flick.. Let's practice!" Every student held their wand in their hand and mimicked the motions their professor was showing them. Professor Flitwick beamed with pride. "Good! Good! Don't forget to enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa! Say it with me." The class repeated the words. Professor Flitwick clapped excitedly and then said, "Now then, a quick game of Giants, Wizards, Elves to see who goes first and off you go."

Thankfully, this was one of the Wizarding games that Theo had taught her. So, Leila knew what to do. Leila assumed Ron had taught Harry because he just responded with, "Ready?"

Leila nodded her head and put one fist on top of the palm of her other hand, much like she would do to play Rock, Paper, Scissors. "Giants. Wizards. Elves," the Potter twins whispered simultaneously. Both Harry and Lella put their pointer fingers out and waved them. They had both picked wizard. So, they repeated the process. "Giants. Wizards. Elves."

This time, Harry raised his arms in the air and Leila cupped her ears. "Giants beat elves," Harry said with a grin. "Giants crush elves. I go first." Harry then looked at his sister before quietly adding, "Unless you want to."

"No, you won. Go on. Let's see," Leila responded as she folded her arms on the top of the desk and rested her head on them. Harry smiled at his sister before he picked his wand up and aimed it at the feather in front of them. He gave it a try, but nothing happened. Harry looked at Leila and shrugged. "You need to try again, Harry," Leila said. "You can't just expect to get everything right the first time."

"You do."

Leila rolled her eyes, knowing he was right but that was beside the point. "Try again," she grumbled. As Harry continued to several more times unsuccessfully to get the feather to levitate, Leila looked around the room. So far, no one else in the class had managed to get their feather in the air either. She then turned back to Harry and examined his next attempt. "Watch your wrist movements," Leila told him.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm swishing and flicking," he argued.

So, Leila reached out and grabbed hold of his arm. "Weren't you paying attention when we practiced? It's like this." Holding onto Harry's arm, she swung his arm in a swishing motion before she reached and brought his wrist back and then released it, so it would flick forward. "See? Swish and flick."

"I know that much, Leila," Harry groaned.

Suddenly, Leila's face was backhanded by a hand to her left. It was Ron Weasley. She turned to yell at him, but he was too busy yelling at Granger. Apparently, things weren't going so well for them either. That thought made Leila rather pleased. Ron swung his arms again, but Leila pushed his arm away. He shot her an angry look for a moment before he returned his anger toward Granger. "You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

Granger sat up straight and pushed up her sleeves before she picked up her wand. Something inside Leila snapped. She didn't want Granger to be the first at something again. No. No. No. Leila quickly reached for her wand. She had to beat Granger. She just had to. She refused to be outshined again.

With her wand in hand, Leila swished and flicked as she said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" But nothing happened.. She was puzzled. She had studied this before. She had done all the required reading and practiced all the wrist movements. She had done everything short of actually performing the spell. Something should have happened. Refusing to give up on this, Leila concentrated on the feather and tried again.

Leila's feather began to lift from the table. Slowly, it began to rise into the air. She grinned and Professor Flitwick squeaked in excitement. "Look here, everyone!" the professor called. Leila practically beamed with pride. "Miss Granger's done it!" He clapped.

The Potter girl's heart immediately sank. Her eyes glanced to her left. Granger's feather was only a few mere inches higher than hers and Professor Flitwick was only watching Granger's. "But Professor!" Leila said rather impatiently, wanting her hard work to be noticed too.

Leila's feather floated higher in the air as she tried to get Professor Flitwick to notice her. "Professor Flitwick," the Potter girl hissed anxiously. The Charms professor slowly turned her when suddenly, there was a loud boom and an explosion. Leila's feather that had been airborne was disintegrated before her very eyes. Leila's eyes widened as she sat there in shock. All that hard work had been for absolutely nothing.

Anger burning within her, Leila turned to see Seamus Finnigan sitting there with his wand arm extended He was quite singed and his hair standing straight up. Beside him, Neville Longbottom was a bit charred as well. The feather in front of them was in ashes. She was too angry to feel sorry for them. She was angry at Granger for ruining a moment that should have been hers. Angry at Finnigan and Longbottom for being utterly pathetic at magic. She could probably have been angry at anybody if she tried.

The Potter girl practically ran out of the classroom when Professor Flitwick finally excused them. In the corridor, she walked up to the stone wall and kicked it in frustration. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. It was a good thing that Daphne was the first one to come out of the classroom behind her. Had it been Granger or Finnigan, Leila wasn't so sure she would have been able to control her temper.

Daphne said nothing at first. She simply looped her arm through Leila's and began to walk with her down the corridor, away from the classroom. They walked for a few moments in silence, until Leila hissed, "I hate her," with tears stinging her eyes.

"I certainly don't blame you. She's a nightmare,," Daphne said lightly. "Brilliant with the feather though."

Leila looked at her friend incredulously and began to pull away. "Even you're impressed by her?"

Daphne chuckled and pulled Leila back toward her. "I was talking about you, silly. Draco managed to get my attention to see it. He said that your feather was actually in the air before Granger's. Said that yours just didn't go as fast. He said that Flitwick must be an old biased codger to have missed that yours was up first. But then…"

"Finnigan happened, that's what. I swear, all Gryffindors are bloody annoying and out to ruin everything!"

"Took you long enough to catch on."

Leila rolled her eyes as Theo managed to catch-up with them, slightly out of breath. "Bloody hell, how did you two get so far? Flitwick practically just excused us."

"We walked," Daphne retorted, with a smirk on her face.

"Walked, my arse. You two practically flew, maybe even Disapparated. But I suppose if anyone had reason to get away, it was you Leila. Flitwick really should know better than to pair Gryffindors and Slytherins. It's common sense. You just don't do it."

The Slytherins then headed for Herbology, where they thankfully did not have to see the Gryffindors. Professor Sprout continued the new tradition of asking Leila how she was doing. Again, Leila told her that she was fine, which was true. The only thing bothering her was what had just happened in Charms class. That was it.

Rumours were running rampant as the Slytherins and Ravenclaws worked in groups. Leila was thankful that this time, the rumours weren't about her. This time, the rumours were about Hermione Granger. Apparently, the girl had overheard Ron Weasley in the corridors complaining about how awful she was and she had run off, too embarrassed to show her face. Leila was somewhat sorry she had missed the scene, but the Granger girl got what was coming to her.

That evening at the feast, Leila sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall with Theo and Daphne. The Great Hall was even decorated for the occasion. Pumpkin jack-o-lanterns floated in the ceiling. Bats fluttered overhead. It seemed so wonderful.

The Potter girl opened her mouth to say something when Professor Dumbledore stood up and called for them to be silent. The entire student body became silent and Leila shut her mouth. "Alas, we have found another Halloween upon us. I suppose that is as good a reason as any for a feast," Dumbledore said. He clapped his hands and the tables were instantly weighed down by all the food. Plates and goblets quickly appeared too.

The students immediately began to dig into the food. She immediately reached for a pumpkin pasty, her favourite thing on the table, before anything else. She knew dessert was supposed to be reserved for the end of the meal, but she couldn't help herself. As she ate, Leila was doing her best to ignore Draco's babbling when Madam Pomfrey, the healer from the Hogwarts hospital wing approached her.

The woman grabbed Leila's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Miss Potter, it's good to see you enjoying yourself on today of all days."

Leila simply nodded her head, unsure of what Madam Pomfrey was trying to express. The healer patted Leila's cheek gently before walking up to join the staff table at the front of the room. Leila looked up at the staff table, each one of them seemed to be casting her sympathetic side-glances. That was, all of them except Snape. His eyes never once found Leila. No, his gaze was at the table with his fists clenched.

She sighed. What was going on? It had been like this all day and she was going to get to the bottom of this. Leila then looked between Theo and Daphne. "Will one of you please tell me what is going on? Why does everyone keep asking about me?"

Theo and Daphne both stopped mid-bite and set their forks down on the table. They looked over Leila and to each other. It was obvious they were silently arguing who should be the one to tell her. "Will one of you just spit it out already?" Leila groaned.

"Alright," Daphne sighed. "Leila, have you read anything about Wizarding history?"

"Just Hogwarts, A History and whatever Binns assigns us to read. I haven't quite gotten ahead in that class yet. I'm planning on it though."

"No, this has nothing to do with that. Believe me, that would be much easier to tell you." Daphne looked to Theo, who nodded his head for Daphne to go on. "Leila, today is quite famous in Wizarding history. Specifically, Halloween 1981 in Godric's Hollow."

Leila waited for Daphne to go on, but she didn't. Daphne must have assumed that her words would trigger something, but they didn't. The Greengrass girl looked at Theo, who groaned. "What Daphne is trying to say Leila," Theo said. "Is that today is the anniversary of the day you and Harry survived. The day your mum and dad died all those years ago."

"Oh," was all Leila managed to say before she withdrew into her thoughts. She had always known her parents were dead. It had always been a simple fact. She didn't have parents anymore, which was why she lived with the Dursleys. The Dursleys hadn't told Lella or Harry practically anything concerning their parents. The only thing she had ever really been told was that they had died in a car crash, which had proved to be a complete lie. How had she made it this far in life without knowing what day her parents had died? Shouldn't she have questioned the date? Probably, but the date never really mattered before. It was just something that had happened. Now, here, the date seemed to mean something more. "I-I…"

But Leila never got to spit her words out because the doors of the Great Hall flung open. Professor Quirrell frantically ran down the center aisle with panic on his face and holding onto his turban which was quite askew. "Troll in the dungeon!" Quirrell screamed. "Troll in the dungeon. Thought you ought to know."

Quirrell then fainted and collapsed to the ground. For a moment, everything seemed to stop but quickly the Great Hall erupted into chaos and screaming. Most of the Slytherins in her year were already on their feet and beginning to run toward the door. Leila just sat there frozen, unsure of what she was supposed to do. Suddenly, purple sparks flew from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand and everyone in the Great Hall froze. "Everyone will please, not panic," the headmaster spoke. "Now, prefects, will lead their House back to the dormitories and teachers will follow me to the dungeon."

The Slytherin prefects began gathering the first years and herding them out of the Great Hall. Leila tried to get off the bench she was sitting on, but there was a sea of children in black robes passing by making it nearly impossible to join them. When she finally did manage to get up, she slipped on the dessert Malfoy had thrown earlier and landed on the stone floor. Not wanting to be trampled by students running for their lives, Leila rolled under the bench and hid under the table waiting.

As students continued screaming and running, Leila lay there under the Slytherin table frozen. She couldn't even move if she wanted to. Suddenly, a hand reached under the table for her to grab. She accepted the hand and the person pulled her to her feet. Leila was surprised to find that the hand belonged to Harry. Harry stood there with Ron as he quickly explained. "I saw Greengrass and Nott and all your other Slytherins running without you. I had to check on you. Good thing I did."

"Th-thank you," Leila stammered as she slowly stepped over the bench.

Harry then quickly grabbed hand and pulled her after him as they fled the Great Hall together. As Harry maneuvered them down the corridors, Leila quickly realized that he wasn't leading her to the Slytherin common room...and she was pretty certain that they weren't headed toward Gryffindor Tower either. "Harry, what's going on?" Leila asked as they continued to run.

"We need your help with something," Harry responded.

"Now? Really? It's not exactly a good time."

"But Leila, it's Hermione. She doesn't know about the troll."

Leila suddenly pulled back from Harry's grasp. She then jerked forward and fell into her brother, causing him to crash to the ground. Ron then tripped over them. The three of them lay in a pile of arms and legs on the floor as they scrambled to get back to their feet. "Leila, please?" Harry begged.

"I don't see what Hermione Granger not knowing about the troll has to do with me." Leila then narrowed her eyes and turned toward Ron. "If Hogwarts rumours are accurate, you're the reason for all this." She thrust her pointed finger into his chest twice before he pushed her hand away.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Good."

"Leila, we need you," Harry pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because you're a girl," Ron scoffed as if the answer were obvious.

Leila rolled her eyes. "Glad you finally noticed," she retorted sarcastically.

This time, it was Ron who rolled his eyes. "She's in the lavatory."

"So?"

"The girls lavatory." Ron then pointed between himself and Harry. "We aren't allowed."

"When has that stopped you two from doing something stupid?" Leila stood there with her arms folded across her chest and a disgruntled expression on her face. "Besides, why would I do something to help her after everything she's done?"

"Because I'm asking you to," Harry responded. "We're family. We're supposed to be there for each other." Leila chewed her bottom lip. He did have a point, but the family thing only seemed to apply when Harry was in need of her. It didn't really seem to work the other way around.

"And it's that or go back to your common room," Ron said rather smugly. "Don't forget, that's where Quirrell said the troll was."

Leila chewed on her bottom lip contemplating her dilemma. She could head toward the troll in the dungeon or she could save Hermione Granger. Honestly, she liked her chances better with the troll. But she wasn't even given a chance to decide. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. A large shadow played against the stone wall. A shadow much too large to belong to any human in the castle. Leila gasped in horror and froze in place as a horrible grunting sound echoed down the corridor. Harry grabbed Leila's arm and pulled her tightly against the wall with him and Ron.

"I think the troll found usl," Ron whined.

The Potter girl was too busy shaking uncontrollably to shoot Ron a look of disgust. His comments certainly weren't going to help in a situation as dire as this one. The troll took a few more steps, the sound of them growing louder meaning he was coming closer toward them. A terrible stench began to fill the corridors. Leila pressed her nose against her brother's robe to keep herself from vomiting from the smell.

The sniffed hard. The sound of his sniffs reverberated through the corridors. Leila hoped that the creature couldn't smell them. Because if he did, they were certainly doomed. She had read somewhere that trolls had a keen sense of smell...not that that was going to do her any good now. Leila began to breathe unevenly. Where were the teachers? Why weren't they taking care of this? It was then Leila remembered that the teachers had headed to the dungeon to take care of the creature. The mismatched trio was currently on the third floor with no teacher in sight.

The creature sniffed again and Leila held her breath. She was surprised when he diverted his path, but she breathed a sigh of relief nonetheless. "Where's he going?" Ron questioned.

Leila listened as the footsteps faded slightly and then came to a stop. The troll hadn't gotten very far. She pinched the bridge of her nose trying to calculate where exactly the troll had ended up. What was around the corner and down a ways in that corridor. Leila's eyes widened when she realized what it was. "He's going to the girls' lavatory."

Harry and Ron both looked to each other before they hissed, "Hermione!"

"Let's try not to jump to conclusions," Leila said. "Maybe he just has to use the loo and will be on his way.."

"Now isn't the time for jokes, Leila," Harry argued. "There's someone in there who needs saving. We have to go in there."

"Why?" Ron and Leila asked simultaneously. Both Leila and Ron were shocked to find that they agreed with each other and they looked at each other suspiciously before Harry answered.

"Because we can't just leave her in there. This is the right thing to do, Leila."

"But Harry, we haven't been properly trained to take care of a troll. You couldn't even muster a simple levitation charm," Leila argued back. She could understand what Harry was saying, but in no way, shape, or form did it make sense for a rag-tag band of first years to go chasing a troll...even if that troll was going to harm someone. "Harry we need to be reasonable."

"I am. There aren't any teachers nearby. The only reasonable conclusion is that it has to be us."

"No, it isn't reasonable at all. It's a death sentence!"

"Fine, then stay out here. Ron and I will go take care of this. Right, Ron?" Harry looked at Ron, who looked quite hesitant, but he did reluctantly nod his head in agreement. "C'mon, Ron. Leila, stand watch, please."

Harry and Ron sprinted into the girls lavatory. Leila shouted after them, "What about the part about it being a girls' lavatory?" It was the whole reason they had dragged Leila into this mess in the first place. But they ignored her and kept running, leaving her behind. "Sure, let's run to our deaths and get ourselves killed. Great idea, guys," Leila muttered to herself as she nervously stood at the entrance to the lavatory.

For a moment, Leila began to pace This was completely insane and idiotic, going after a troll. She had told them so, but they hadn't listened. Why didn't they ever listen to her? Sounds of wood smashing, water gushing, and screams echoed through the corridor. Leila stopped pacing for a moment and looked into the lavatory where she found Harry lying on the floor as the troll was about to smash him with his club.

Leila screamed. This was both good and bad. It was good because the troll froze and didn't hit Harry. It was bad because the troll then came bounding at her. It felt as if her feet were glued to the floor, she couldn't move. The troll easily plucked Leila from the ground by her robes. She screamed again as he held onto her. "Harry!" Leila cried. "Help!"

"Let her go!" Harry shouted from inside the lavatory where he and Ron were throwing shards of wood and smashed porcelain from the toilets at the troll. The troll growled low before turning around and walking back into the lavatory, holding onto Leila. Trolls were selfish creatures. Why only have one snack when he could have four?

The Potter girl continued to sob from the clutches of the troll. She was going to die. This was it. She just knew it. And it was all Hermione Granger's fault. "Ron! Distract him!" Harry shouted.

Ron looked around frantically until he spotted a pipe on the floor. The Weasley boy spotted a pipe on the floor. He bent down and picked it up before he ran at the troll. He whacked the troll across the knees with it. The troll froze and looked down at Ron. "I think I distracted him," Ron whimpered. The troll then looked at his hands, none of them were free for him to grab Ron. So, he dropped Leila to the floor.

Leila landed hard on the broken wood and shards of porcelain...but she was alive...for now. Slowly, she stood up with every intention of running away and finding someone else to help them. She wasn't paying any attention to what the troll was doing, so she missed the fact that the it had swung its club at Ron and missed. So, the troll's club was headed directly for her. Harry screamed her name. She turned around and looked at Harry only to be met with the club smashing into her body.

She screamed as she flew through the air. There was no way to stop herself. So, she crashed into the mirror. It shattered from the force of her body causing shards to rain down into the bathroom. Leila then landed hard against one of the porcelain sinks, causing it to break as well. Leila then fell in a heap on the floor. She lay there unconscious in a pile of shards of mirror, wood, porcelain, and now blood...her blood.

Harry yelled his sister's name again. He needed to get to her. He ran toward her, but the troll's club swung down. It smashed another sink, the one beside Leila. Harry didn't know what came over him. Maybe it was bravery...or perhaps anger, but he darted straight for the troll. He wasn't going to let that thing get near his sister for a third time. Not on his watch.

The Gryffindor Potter leapt toward the troll, managing to grab onto his arm. The same arm which was already holding the club, so he couldn't beat Harry with it. The troll lifted his arm high, trying to shake Harry off. The troll managed to succeed, but Harry tumbled onto the troll's shoulders. This did not please the already angry troll. The creature began to move madly in an attempt to rid himself of Harry. But Harry only held on tight. He only let go for a moment to reach for his wand which was in his robe pocket.

When Harry finally had his wand in hand, the troll moved sharply causing his wand to accidentally go up one of the troll's nostrils. Harry struggled to remove his wand from the troll's nose, but it appeared to be stuck. After a few more wild jerks, the troll managed to grab hold of Harry. Clutching him tight, the troll held Harry out in front of him. There was no way he was letting this one get away. For a moment, Harry looked at the sinks where Leila still lay unconscious and Hermione Granger trapped in the corner quivering uncontrollably. "Look out!" Ron shouted.

Harry looked to find the troll's club swinging toward him. Harry pulled his upper torso up, like a curl up, so that the club missed him. He then looked at Ron. "Do something!"

The troll swung at Harry again, barely missing him. "What?" Ron questioned.

"Anything!" The troll swung again. Harry dodged this attempt to. In the corner of his eye, he saw Ron pulling his wand out of his robes. "Hurry up!"

Ron extended his arm and pointed his wand at the troll. "Remember, swish and flick!" Granger called from beneath the sink. Ron rolled his shoulders back and the raised his wand higher so that it was aimed at the club which was now above the troll's head.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron shouted. The club hovered in the air as the troll continued with his swing. It wasn't until the club didn't strike Harry that the troll noticed that something was wrong. The creature looked confusedly at his hands before looking directly up. With a smirk on his face, Ron dropped the club on top of the troll's head.

With a loud thud, the club smashed against the troll's head before it fell to the ground. The blow was enough to knock the troll out. He dropped Harry, who quickly crawled away over the rubble and shards so that the troll didn't fall on top of him. In a matter of seconds, the troll collapsed to the ground so hard that the floor shook and a low rumbled echoed down the corridor. "Cool," Ron said.

But Harry didn't even thank Ron for what he had done. Instead, he quickly raced over to his sister. He tried to push her hair out of her face, but some of it had become matted to the gashes on her head. She was also very pale, but she was at least breathing. "What do we do?" Harry asked Hermione Granger who sat beside him on her knees, carefully examining Leila. "What do we do?" Harry repeated, but Hermione Granger only shook her head. She might have been one of the brightest witches for her age, but even this was beyond her knowledge.

Harry quickly turned when he head a gasp from the entrance to the lavatory. At the entrance stood, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Quirrell. "Leila!" McGonagall said softly as she rushed over to the young girl. Professor McGonagall listened for Leila's slow breathing before turning toward the entrance. "Severus."

With his face nearly as pale and pained as Leila's, Snape limped over to where the little girl lay. Harry didn't miss Snape's limp nor did he miss the tear in the leg of the man's pants along a bloody gash on his leg. Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry before he quickly covered his leg with his cloak. The Slytherin Head of House then bent down to examine Leila before he shoved Harry out of the way. The Potter boy fell backward onto his arse as Snape looked over his sister, muttering words he couldn't quite catch.

Snape couldn't help but see Lily as he looked down at Leila. He couldn't help but remember that night..the same date all those years ago. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It pained him to see Lily like this. He shook his head. Leila. He meant Leila.

He placed his cold hand on Leila's pale neck. This gesture caused Leila's eyes to flutter open and gasp for air. The small girl then began to cry hysterically. It was obvious she was in a lot of pain. The sight made Snape wince. "Hospital wing," were the only words Snape muttered before he scooped Leila into his arms and stood up.

Slowly, Snape limped out of the lavatory with the seemingly fragile girl in his arms while Professor McGonagall stayed in the lavatory for an explanation from her Gryffindors. The girl cried the entire trip to the hospital wing. She also must have been delirious because the thing clung to him for safety and comfort. Snape wasn't sure he liked it. It reminded him too much of painful memories. Merlin, if her mother were alive and knew what happened tonight...he would surely be a dead man.

With Leila in his arms, he didn't have a free hand to open the door to the hospital wing. So, he kicked at the door. Moments later, Poppy Pomfrey appeared at the door. When she spotted Leila her eyes went wide. "Severus, what happened to her?"

The only word word that passed Snape's lip was "troll."

Madam Pomfrey quickly ushered Snape inside. She showed him which bed to place Leila on. Gently, he set her down. Poppy was surprised just how gentle he was with the girl. But that moment vanished once he released her. "Dumbledore will want to know," he muttered. And with that, Snape quickly turned on his heel and left the hospital wing, his cloak billowing behind him.

The healer watched for a moment as he walked away. Odd. But she didn't have time to focus on Severus. No, she had a little girl in need of her help right in front of her. So, Madam Pomfrey quickly set to work on Leila. The first thing she did was give the girl a Calming Draught, so that she could properly look her over for any injuries.

Once Leila's cries had subsided, Madam Pomfrey looked for any injury Leila might have. She found a broken arm, a broken rib, a large gash on her hairline and many minor scratches covering her body. It wasn't anything that couldn't easily be fixed, but Madam Pomfrey only hoped that this wasn't a sign of things to come. After several more potions to mend Leila, the poor girl finally fell asleep.

Madam Pomfrey looked at the Potter girl sympathetically as she gently brushed her hair from her face. "You poor thing...and on today of all days."

Leila whimpered as she slept. The dreams that plagued her subconscious had a certain familiarity to them. A young woman's face was pressed against the bars of a crib. Her ginger hair fell in front of her face, hiding some of the tears that streamed down her face. She told them to be safe and strong and that she loved them. Then the face was gone. There was a scream and a blinding green flash of light filled the room. The green was overtaken by a swirl of darkness until it revealed a dark forest. None of the figures were recognizable. A muffled voice pierced the air. It's words were indiscernible, but they were enough to make one's blood curdle. It felt like she was flying when suddenly there was another flash of green and everything faded away.

The Potter girl gasped for air, as she woke up panting Her dreams had never taken that turn before. But she barely had a chance to recollect them before she quickly faded back to sleep, never realizing two figures had been watching her sleep, listening to the words she muttered in her sleep.


	14. Year 1: The Quidditch Match

Leila awoke rather stiffly as the sun gently poured into the room, something she wasn't accustomed to seeing much these days. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find that she was not in her own bed. No, she was in a bed covered in white sheets and blankets surrounded by a makeshift curtain divider. A groan escaped her lips when she realized where she was: the hospital wing. She shifted uncomfortably, trying to sit up in the bed. Her body was sore and her left arm was in a sling.

The Potter girl's brow furrowed. She had no recollection of how she got to the hospital wing. The last thing she remembered was being in the girls' lavatory with Harry, Ron, Granger, and that bloody mountain troll. The troll had come after her. She hadn't wanted to be there and if Hermione Granger hadn't run-off, none of this would have ever happened. If Hermione Granger wasn't such a know-it-all and could act appropriately, she wouldn't be in the hospital wing. It was all Granger's fault.

Spotting a glass of water on her bedside table, Leila rolled onto her side to reach it. The young girl immediately gasped as pain shot through her midsection before she quickly rolled again onto her back. She groaned and flopped back against the pillows. How badly had she gotten hurt?

"We would like to see Leila," a familiar voice demanded from the other side of the curtains.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Miss Potter is asleep at the moment," Madam Pomfrey stated firmly.

Leila cleared her throat before calling out, "No, I'm not."

The curtains quickly flung open as Madam Pomfrey stepped through the opening. Leila had hoped for a glimpse of who else was on the other side, but the Healer quickly shut the curtains behind her. The older woman started to examine the Potter girl with a solemn expression on her face. Madam Pomfrey pressed gently on Leila's temple, making the young girl squint in pain. "Broken arm, broken rib, and multiple lacerations," Madam Pomfrey began as she continued to examine Leila. "Of course, nothing I couldn't easily mend. Oh, but you'll be sore for the next day or two and you best keep your arm in that sling for at least a week."

A puzzled expression marred Leila's face. "That's all?" she questioned.

"Whatever do you mean, that's all?"

"Last time…" This wasn't the first time Leila Potter had broken her arm. A few years back, she had been running away from Dudley and his friends. She had tripped over the garden hose and fallen face first into a pile of dirt. The fall hadn't caused the break. No, Dudley couldn't stop his momentum in the awkward movement he claimed was running. Instead, he had stomped right on her arm, causing it to crack beneath his weight. Leila suspected the only reason Aunt Petunia actually took her to the Emergency Department was because Mrs Figg had mysteriously turned up only a few moments later and Aunt Petunia didn't want to look odd.

So, the last time she had broken her arm, she had worn a hard cast for over a month and now Madam Pomfrey was telling her that all she was recommending was a sling for the next week. It seemed mental. Madam Pomfrey watched her with a raised eyebrow. Leila swallowed hard. "Last time I broke my arm…"

"You were raised in the Muggle world, Miss Potter. Things are a little different here, in case you haven't noticed." Madam Pomfrey didn't seem to miss a beat as she continued to check-over Leila.

"Can we see her yet? We have classes we need to attend," that familiar voice from behind the curtain called again.

Leila's eyes widened. "Classes? I-" The Potter girl sat up a little too fast, causing her world to begin to spin in front of her.

But Madam Pomfrey held her hand out to stop Leila from getting up any farther. "You aren't going anywhere, Miss Potter," the older woman said before gently laying Leila back down. Leila opened her mouth to argue, but Madam Pomfrey must have realized what she was about to do. "You'll stay here until I discharge you, young lady. Now, be a good girl and I'll allow you your visitors for a few minutes."

Leila sighed, but did as she was told. Madam Pomfrey nodded her head at Leila's compliance before she opened the curtains. Immediately, Daphne pushed her way through quickly followed by Theo. "Thank, Merlin," Daphne breathed. "You're not nearly as bloodied up as they said you were."

"Who's they?" Leila asked.

"Only the entire school," Theo said with a grin on his face. "You're quite the talk of the school at the moment, Leila."

Leila groaned. "People are talking about me?"

"Of course they are," Daphne commented. "Only, no one knows what you're actually doing here or what happened last night. There's probably about fifty different rumours going around. "

"She's right. One of the rumours is that you were decapitated," Theo said with a chuckle.

Leila's brow furrowed. "That's utterly ridiculous. If I were decapitated, I wouldn't be here. I'd be dead."

Theo scoffed the word Hufflepuffs as Daphne sat down on the edge of Leila's bed. The blonde girl looked over her shoulder to make sure that Madam Pomfrey was out of earshot before she turned back toward Leila. "We were all worried about you when you didn't make it back last night. Then next thing we knew, you were in here. No one's saying a thing about it. What happened last night?"

"A long story," Leila groaned as she shifted, causing pain to ripple across her ribs. "One that involves my brother, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and a bloody mountain troll."

Daphne's eyes widened in shock, but it was Theo who spoke up first. "Sounds like a terrible story."

Leila shrugged. "I really wouldn't know. I was unconscious for most of it. I don't really remember much of what happened, to be honest. I was grabbed by the troll...twice, I think."

"And what about those Gryffindors? I don't see them here. It's so...Gryffindor to make a Slytherin take the brunt of everything. They're the idiotic ones and yet nothing ever happens to them. It's unfair if you ask me that you should be here and they get to wander about as if nothing happened."

"Have you seen Harry?" Leila asked sitting up. "Is he alright? Is he here?"

"Haven't seen him since the Great Hall at breakfast," Theo said, now leaning against the end of Leila's bed. "Madam Pomfrey said we were the first ones in this morning and…" Theo leaned outside the curtains before turning back toward Leila. "And he isn't out there now."

Leila's bottom lip jutted out. Where was her brother? It wasn't like Harry to not be there. When she had broken her arm the last time, he had insisted on going with her and Aunt Petunia to the Emergency Department. Aunt Petunia had told him no, so he had snuck into the car with them despite the fact that Aunt Petunia grounded him for two weeks after that stunt. And yet, he wasn't here. That bothered Leila.

Just then the door to the hospital wing creaked open and a slight smile played over Leila's face. She was just being stupid. Of course Harry would come. He was her brother! But much to her dismay, it wasn't her brother who crowded inside the curtains with her, Theo, and Daphne. No, it was the rest of the Slytherins: Draco, Vincent, Gregory, Callum, Duncan, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Tracey, Flora, and Hestia. Some of them came bearing sweets in their arms.

Daphne must have recognized the look of disappointment on Leila's face because she leaned toward her friend and whispered, "Your brother's a prat." Leila slowly nodded her head as Daphne turned toward the Slytherins. "Took you lot long enough. What happened, did you get lost?"

"No, someone insisted that we go back to the dormitories for gifts," Hestia Carrow responded as she held up a Chocolate Frog package in her hand before giving a pointed glance toward Draco. "Of course, we are more than happy to do anything for you, Leila."

"But why?" Leila questioned with her brow furrowed. "Why would all of you come here?"

"How many times do we have to tell you? We Slytherins stick together," Blaise drawled.

"That and we wanted to see what really happened," Callum added. "The Hufflepuffs were obviously wrong about the decapitation thing." Leila rolled her eyes and Theo mouthed the words told you to her.

There was a moment of silence before Millicent Bulstrode stepped forward and muttered, 'What do we do with these?" She held up a single package of liquorice wands.

Leila smiled. She knew that Millicent wasn't one of her biggest fans, but the fact that the girl had managed to still bring her something was touching. The Potter girl cleared her throat and then pointed to her bedside table. "There will be fine thanks," Leila said with a slight smile on her face.

Without another word, Bulstrode set the liquorice wand down beside the glass of water. The other Slytherins followed suit. Leila had quite a pile of plunder from her Housemates. Although, she couldn't help but roll her eyes when Draco set down his gifts. Clearly, he hadn't wanted to be out-done by anyone else. He set down three Chocolate Frog packages, a package of Droobles, and a pumpkin pasty which he made sure was the closest thing to her.

But he didn't say a single thing to her and that surprised her. If she wasn't mistaken, there was a slight flash of anger in his eyes. Was he upset with her? Was he upset that she had gone off with her brother last night? But Leila didn't want to dwell on why he might be upset. No, she was trying not to care. Thankfully, Flora drew her away from her thoughts with a question. "Does it hurt, Leila?" she asked.

"Not as much as last night," Leila commented before looking down at her arm in the sling. "And the arm isn't anywhere near as awful as the last time I broke it. The Muggle doctors can't do what Madam Pomfrey is able to do."

"Muggles," Draco muttered. "I wouldn't want their filthy hands anywhere near me."

"I think we're all agreed on that point, Drakie," Pansy cooed. Draco looked over his shoulder at Pansy and shot her a disgruntled glance, but the girl huffed slightly before she spoke to the group. "As fun as this has been, we really should get going to class."

The group seemed to hesitate for a moment, so it was Leila who chimed in first. "I wouldn't want you all losing House points on my account. But really, thank you for coming...all of you." Leila had meant those words more for Pansy, whom she was fairly certain was dragged along with the rest of the group. But it was Draco who seemed to smile and take her words to heart.

While most of the Slytherins seemed to start for the door, Daphne stood up and walked over to where Leila lay before she gently hugged her. For a moment, Leila sat there perfectly still. Hugging wasn't something she was used to...at least, not from anyone beside her brother. After a few moments, Leila returned the hug, despite the slight pain that spread through her body. She groaned from the pain and Daphne released her. "Sorry," the blonde-haired girl apologized. "Now, don't you worry a thing about your homework. We'll get it all covered."

Leila smiled as Daphne walked away with Theo, who had given her a slight wave. Thinking she was alone, Leila gently plopped back against her pillow only to find that Draco was still standing there watching her intently, debating what he should do next. "Yes?" she asked him.

"I'm glad you're not dead," he responded. "I-erm-we were all worried when you didn't come back to the common room with us last night." Leila simply nodded her head as he stood there, somewhat awkwardly. It was obvious he wanted to say more to her, but couldn't find the words he wanted to say. Thankfully, someone called his name. "Coming!" he called back. He took one last look at Leila before he ran away, disappearing behind the curtains.

Near the entrance to the hospital wing, Draco found the Slytherins waiting for him. They knew better than to leave without him...unless he told them to do so. Taking his place leading the group, Draco led them down the corridor, away from the hospital wing and toward their next class. They hadn't made it very far when a familiar face came into view. Draco stopped walking, causing the group of Slytherins behind him to stop. "What is it?" Pritchard asked.

"You lot go on," Draco said. "Crabbe, Goyle, and I need to speak with Scarhead for a moment."

The first year Slytherins did as Draco told them, except Pansy was hesitant to leave him behind. Draco motioned with his hand for her to leave, so she did. Knowing full-well where Harry was headed, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle backtracked a few steps back toward the hospital wing before standing there to wait for him.

When Harry approached them to go inside to see his sister, Draco roughly shoved him against the stone wall. An angered Harry pushed Draco back, but Draco had anticipated this. So, he motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to help him gain control of the situation. The two Slytherin thugs walked forward and each took hold of one of Harry's arms. They held onto him so tightly that the Potter boy couldn't get away. A smirk played over Draco's face seeing Potter stuck in his trap, but it was quickly replaced by a look of disgust. "Well, well, what are you doing here?" Draco scoffed.

"I could ask you the same question, Malfoy," Harry hissed as he struggled to get away from Crabbe and Goyle. "You know why I'm here-to see my sister."

"Oh, of course you are," Draco drawled as he paced in front of Harry with a scowl on his face. "The sister you let get hurt. Well, guess what Potter. She doesn't want to see you."

"You're lying."

"Am I now? We did just see her. Didn't we Crabbe, Goyle?" The two boys nodded their heads while still holding onto Harry. "Now what was it that she said again?" Draco stopped and pondered before continuing. "There was something about the last time she broke her arm with the Muggles. No, that's not it. Oh, that's right-she said that after last night, you're the last person she wants to see."

Harry tried once more to get away from Crabbe and Goyle, but he was unsuccessful. Draco chuckled at the Potter boy's expense, but not for long. The doors to the hospital wing flung open to reveal Madam Pomfrey. She stopped suddenly and stood in the doorway with a shocked expression on her face. "Explain yourselves," Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Crabbe and Goyle were just giving, Potter here, a hand. He tripped you see," Draco easily and smoothly lied to Madam Pomfrey. "Isn't that right?" Crabbe and Goyle both nodded vigorously as they quickly released Harry's arms.

But Madam Pomfrey didn't quite look convinced. She stood there with her hands on her hips and a disbelieving expression on her face. Thankfully, Professor Snape appeared in the corridor. The man narrowed his eyes when he spotted Harry. His distaste for the boy clearly evident. He stopped beside Madam Pomfrey and raised an eyebrow at the four boys in front of him. "What have we here?" the professor drawled.

"Professor Snape," Madam Pomfrey huffed. "These boys…"

"Are late for class." Snape pointed down the corridor for them to go. The Slytherin boys began to walk away, not wanting to lose House points. Harry, however, stayed put.

"But sir, I only wanted to see my sister," Harry said. "I haven't seen her yet."

"Professor McGonagall may have rewarded you for last night, Potter, but you caused injury to one of the students from my house and now this? Two points from Gryffindor."

"But sir…"

"Three points, Potter." Harry opened his mouth once more to speak, but Snape's voice was quicker. "Four points."Harry closed his mouth and hung his head dejectedly. "You've almost lost every point you earned last night, Potter. I suggest you go to class. Now."

Harry looked in the direction of the hospital wing before he sighed and walked away. Professor Snape watched as the young Potter boy walked away. When the young Gryffindor was out of sight, Professor Snape curled his fingers around the edge of his cloak and quickly turned on his heel, before bursting into the hospital wing.

His heels clicked against the stone floor as he walked to the bed which had been curtained-off since the last time he was there. He swiftly pulled the curtains open, startling the young girl. Her emerald eyes were wide as she backed against the headboard of the bed with her blanket clutched close to her. For a few moments, he stood there looking at her. He couldn't help but feel as if he had seen the face before, but he refused to let it cause further distraction. Snape clenched his fists and drawled, "How stupid are you?"

"Ex-excuse me, sir?" Leila stammered.

"You could have been killed. Gallivanting recklessly around the castle after a mountain troll, with a group of idiotic Gryffindors, no less. Something your blasted father would have done."

"It wasn't my idea, I swear it. I didn't even want to go. I tripped and fell and then Harry came to help me. I thought we were going to walk to Slytherin dungeon, honest. But then we didn't and...and the troll grabbed me and…" Snape held his hand out to silence her. Leila closed her mouth and looked up at him innocently.

"Don't. Do. It. Again." was all he said before he turned to leave.

Leila sat there, too shocked for words before she anxiously rubbed at her wrist in the sling. She certainly didn't plan on doing that ever again. The curtains opened once more, revealing Madam Pomfrey who looked at her pointedly. "Back to bed, Miss Potter."

"But-but I am in bed," Leila responded, before giving Madam Pomfrey a slight smile, causing a dimple in her cheek.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and chuckled under her breath. "Your father told me the same thing a time or two, you know. Now, get your rest, Miss Potter. I won't release you until you've gotten more sleep."

Leila nodded her head and lowered herself back onto her bed. Madam Pomfrey left and Leila stared up at the vaulted ceiling. That was the second time today someone had made mention of her father. People seemed keen on comparing her to him and yet, she knew nothing about him. She knew his name and that he was dead. That was about it. Well, and that he played some Quidditch, but the only person who would tell her about that...she certainly didn't want to hear from. Shifting in her bed, she tried to make herself comfortable enough to go back to sleep. It took a while, but she eventually did manage to fall back asleep.

A few hours later she was awoken by someone poking her upper arm. Leila slowly opened her eyes to find the Weasley twins nearly face to face with her. She opened her mouth to scream, but Fred quickly clasped his hand over her mouth. "Now, now, Leila. Screaming at your visitors wouldn't be very nice," Fred said.

"Especially when they skipped Defence to come and see you."

"But if anyone asks, we got lost and ended up here. Got it?" Leila slowly nodded her head and Fred removed his hand from her mouth. He then reached over and rifled through the pile of things on her bedside table which had grown considerably since she was last awake. "You sure made off, didn't you?"

"That wasn't all there when I went back to sleep," Leila said.

"Madam Pomfrey did say that we were the first non-Slytherins to see you today," George said as he sat himself down at the end of Leila's bed. He clapped his hands and Fred tossed him a sweet from the table. "I take it you're rather popular with your Housemates."

"Not particularly."

"They must like you enough though," Fred said as he bit into a liquorice wand. He then pointed to the wand hanging from his mouth. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, go ahead." Leila slowly sat up in bed once more. "I don't think I could eat it all anyway."

"Sure you could," George said. "You just stuff it in your trunk like we do and have a midnight snack...or two...or three."

"Or fifty," Leila giggled.

"No, this lot wouldn't last you nearly that long." George grinned.

"It's a good thing George and I didn't bring you sweets then," Fred said leaning against the table. "Go on, Georgie, give it to her." George reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small and well-worn book. He tossed it to Leila.

Leila opened it. It was a joke book. She flipped a few pages before looking up to the twins. "Why was the broom late?"

"Ah, that one," George said. "One of my favorites."

"Yes, mine too," Fred added. "Makes Ginny laugh every time."

The boys looked to each other and said in unison, "It over-swept."

Leila giggled and thanked the Weasley twins for the gift. After the twins left, Leila used the joke book to help occupy her time. Several more Slytherins came to visit her, but Leila wasn't entirely sure of their names nor did they talk much. It was the oddest thing. Leila couldn't possibly imagine why her Housemates cared so much, but they did. And apparently, they cared more than her brother did. Even Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory managed to drop by and see her, offering to help her catch-up in her classes, but still no Harry.

It was nearly dinner before Madam Pomfrey finally reluctantly agreed to release her from the hospital wing. Although, Leila suspected it was partly due to the fact that the healer was getting annoyed of Daphne asking after every class when she would be released. With a sling holding her arm close to her body, Leila left the hospital wing with Daphne, who carried a rucksack full of the gifts Leila had received. The girls were headed to the Slytherin common room to drop Leila's things off before dinner. Although, Leila had to admit that she was still rather full from the sweets she had eaten earlier.

The two Slytherin girls were headed down the moving staircase when they spotted a trio of Gryffindors at the base of the staircase. Leila's stomach tightened at the sight of Harry with Ron and to her surprise, Hermione Granger. The Gryffindors headed toward them. Leila looked to Daphne, who held her head high, pretending not to see them. Harry called his sister's name, but Leila kept her gaze downward, following her friend's lead to not see them. She was still quite bothered by the fact that her own brother never bothered to see her. So, she wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to see him.

Leila turned to head back up the stairs, but the staircase began to rumble, meaning it was about to move. Seconds later, the staircase began to move away from the top landing. They were stuck. Harry ran up the remaining stairs, Granger and Ron quickly trailing behind him. "Leila, how are you feeling?" Harry asked when he stopped a few steps below them. "Your arm, is it broken?" Leila breathed in, but didn't say a thing. Harry looked at his sister curiously. "We were just on our way to see you."

"Sure you were, Potter," Daphne scoffed.

"We were. And this is between me and my sister, Greengrass."

"Then why did you bring reinforcements?" Daphne nodded her head toward Ron and Hermione Granger who stood behind Harry. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Leila edged in first.

"Why didn't you come see me earlier?" Leila asked.

"I-I wanted to, but I thought you might not want to see me. And Snape…" Harry started, but Leila interrupted him before he could finish his last thought.

"Why on earth would you think that I wouldn't want to see my only brother?"

"I-I," Harry stammered as he tugged at his messy hair, looking sheepishly at his sister. He didn't want to admit that part of him had believed what Malfoy had told him. Leila raised an eyebrow at her brother, daring him to answer.

But it was Hermione Granger who spoke. "We really did want to make sure that you were alright."

"We?" Leila scoffed. "Since when have the three of you been a we?"

"Since last night," Harry said, finally managing to find his voice. Leila looked at her brother incredulously and shook her head. His new friend had almost managed to get her killed and now he was actually going to be friends with her? Harry must have known what she was thinking because he sighed, "Leila."

Hermione Granger then took a step up and placed herself between the Potter twins. "Leila, I think we got off on the wrong footing, you and I. I just wanted to say that I'm sor-"

"Save your breath, Granger," Leila snapped. "As far as I'm concerned, this…" Leila gestured to her injuries. "Is all your fault. It never would have happened if he hadn't had to go running after you."

"Leila, that wasn't Hermione's fault," Harry said. " I was the one that dragged you there. If you're going to blame someone, blame me."

Leila straightened her stance and bit her bottom lip contemplating her brother's words. She knew the course of action she should take, but sometimes, when dealing with her brother, her stubborn side won over...much like this time. "Fine," Leila retorted. "It looks like whomever you talked to was right. I don't want to talk to you."

Using her good arm, Leila shoved her brother to the side with her shoulder so she could move past him. Daphne followed closely behind Leila, looping her arm through Leila's when they were a few steps down. Leila refused to look back at the Gryffindor trio, who stood there watching them. Instead, she found Daphne grinning beside her. "What are you smiling about?" Leila asked.

"Standing up to your brother like that? I didn't know you had it in you," Daphne said.

"It actually felt sort of good," Leila admitted. "But I'm also starting to regret…"

"No, don't you dare go feeling guilty, Leila Potter. Your brother deserved every bit of that. You were far too kind in my opinion. If I had been thinking properly I would have smacked him with your rucksack of treasures." Daphne patted the bag.

Once back in the common room, Leila found her Housemates from her year scattered about the room. Malfoy stood looking over Goyle's shoulder, dictating a Transfiguration and pointing out the boy's poor spelling. For a moment, he looked over his shoulder at Leila. Leila almost thought he was going to come over, but something stopped him. Instead, he just nodded in her direction before criticizing Goyle's spelling again.

Theo stood up from the table where he was working and carried a piece of parchment in his hand. He handed it to Leila, who looked at him curiously. "We've divvied up your homework," Daphne explained. "Don't you worry though, we made sure that Malfoy is helping the dunderheads." Daphne nodded toward Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing my own work," Leila stated.

"We know that," Theo said. "But now you don't have to."

"I don't think the teachers are that stupid. They'll recognize it's not in my handwriting."

"Already thought of that. Which is why we got permission to write your assignments for you. Granted, you're supposed to be dictating them to us. But they'll never know the difference."

"I didn't even break my wand arm."

"Huh," Daphne mused. "Well, anyway, Blaise has your Potions assignment. Hestia and Flora are taking care of your Defence homework. Theo's already covered your Charms. I have your Herbology things and Draco's pulling double-duty. He's doing your Astronomy as well as keeping watch over Crabbe and Goyle."

"Which means he's basically doing their work too," Theo chuckled.

Leila couldn't help but chuckle at the thought too. "It looks like you've thought of everything," she said, somewhat in awe, before coming to her senses. "But only for today, understand?"

"If that's really what you want," Daphne said with a shrug.

"But I suppose you don't have to tell Malfoy," Leila whispered with a smirk. "He's been a prat. We'll see how long it takes him to figure things out on his own."

For the most part, things seemed to fall back into routine. Although, it took Malfoy nearly a week to figure out that he was the only one still doing Leila's homework. He wasn't too happy when he found out, but Leila had a suspicion he was more upset at the laugh the other Slytherins had at his expense than having done the work. Leila had to admit that it was a rather enjoyable experience watching him squirm.

Leila did take Cedric up on his offer to help her out. Granted, she wasn't actually behind from only missing one day of classes, but it gave her an excuse to make a new friend outside of her House. Something Malfoy didn't like, which made her want to do it all the more.

One afternoon following their classes for the day, Leila worked in the library with Cedric. She sat at the table with her elbows propped up and her fingers pressed against the temples, trying to memorize the directions and ingredients for an antidote. She muttered a few things to herself and then turned her book toward Cedric. "Quiz me please. Snape's threatened to poison us if we don't know this."

Cedric chuckled and listened as Leila rattled off the steps with the proper ingredients. When she was done, he turned the book back toward her again. "You should live," he said. "But this antidote may not help the person who fails the quiz."

"What do you mean?"

"That's the Antidote to Common Poisons. Knowing Snape, he wouldn't likely use a common poison, meaning you'd need this." Cedric grabbed his third year Potions textbook and flipped through it before turning it toward Leila. "Antidote to Uncommon Poisons."

"Obviously, we couldn't possibly keep things simple," Leila muttered to herself as she scanned the pages. "Fire seed, graphorn horn, billywig stings, and chizpurfle carapaces. Not nearly as many ingredients, but the directions are far more complicated."

"And the ingredients are a bit more temperamental. Hence why it's part of the third year curriculum."

"I should still probably memorise it. Just in case, you know."

It turned out that memorizing the second antidote did come in handy during Potions class. She knew something Granger didn't. Even Snape seemed somewhat taken aback at her knowledge of the Uncommon Poison Antidote. Seeing the look on Granger's face would have been satisfaction enough, but Snape even rewarded her three points for her answer. Leila couldn't help but feel good. Things were falling into place quite nicely.

The only thing that didn't fall back into place was her relationship with her brother. Although, Leila wasn't allowing that relationship to fall back into place. He certainly wasn't giving her any reason to fix it, now that he always seemed to be with Granger and Ron. He was choosing them over her.

By the morning of Harry's first Quidditch match, the Potter twins still hadn't reconciled. Leila had literally run into her brother as she entered the Great Hall. At first she had muttered an apology, but upon realizing it was her brother, she shut her mouth and tried to quickly move away. She moved to the right, but Harry moved the same direction. She groaned. She tried to move the other way, but Harry did too. They continued the awkward dance to get around each other for a few moments before Harry reached his hand out and grasped her shoulder. "Leila, this is just stupid."

"You didn't seem to think it was so stupid when you were the one doing the very same thing to me," Leila argued.

"And I've apologised for that."

Leila folded her arms across her chest and mulled that over for a moment before she continued. "And what about Granger? Are you done being friends with her?"

"You know I'm not."

"Then I'm not done being stupid." Leila held her head high and pushed past her brother. She was only a few feet away from him when she suddenly stopped. The compassionate side of her couldn't finish walking away. Groaning to herself, she slowly turned around to face her brother once more. Confusion flashed in Harry's eyes as he looked at his sister. "I want to tell you something, but I don't want you to think that I'm done being angry with you."

"Ok."

"Good luck today."

"Thanks. Are you coming today?"

"You do realise you're playing Slytherin, right? I think I'd lose House points if I wasn't there." Leila flipped her ponytail over her shoulder before she walked to the Slytherin table for some breakfast.

At the Slytherin table, almost everyone buzzed about the upcoming match against Gryffindor. Some conversations included mention of how to take down Harry. Then again, listening to Marcus Flint talk strategy, he wanted to take out the entire Gryffindor team. But from what Leila had learned about Quidditch, it was usually the Seeker that got bloodied up the most. This was because the Seeker was the one to end the match. They were the ones to make or break the match.

By eleven o'clock, Leila was in the Quidditch stands with the first year Slytherins. Despite her feelings of anger toward her brother, she couldn't help but feel nervous for him as she stood there between Theo and Daphne. Daphne had only come because her cousin made her and Leila had purposely weaseled her way between Theo and Daphne so that she wouldn't have to sit beside Malfoy, who sat on the other side of Theo. Although, that didn't stop Malfoy from pestering Theo to switch places with him. Thankfully, Theo didn't budge.

Leila nervously watched the pitch, waiting for the teams to make their appearances. Her eyes scanned the stands to find that the first year Gryffindors made a sign for Harry. Her stomach dropped for a moment. She felt somewhat guilty that she hadn't thought to do the same, but of course her stubbornness had won out. Not to mention that her fellow Slytherins might murder her if she cheered for her brother. So, she supposed she could cheer for him silently. This way neither Harry nor the Slytherins would know what was going on with her.

Soon, the teams zoomed out onto the pitch. "Which one's Terrence?" a voice shrieked from behind. Leila and Daphne turned around to see Daphne's cousin, Ursula Flint with a pair of binoculars practically glued to her face.

Daphne rolled her eyes and leant over to whisper in Leila's ear. "She fancies Terrence Higgs. But Marcus doesn't like that. He doesn't want her distracting Terrence during Quidditch season."

"You shut it, Daphne," Ursula said gently smacking her cousin's shoulder. "You don't need to go telling everyone about it."

"But I'm not telling everyone. I've only told Leila." Ursula rolled her eyes at her cousin's retort. But Daphne wasn't done. "Have you snogged him yet?"

Ursula blushed and shifted uncomfortably. "That's none of your concern. You're just a child." She then held her head high and nodded toward the pitch. "Watch the match."

"But your love life...or lack thereof is much more interesting than people chasing things on brooms on brooms."

Ursula cocked an eyebrow and looked between the two first year Slytherin girls. Leila's eyes widened and she raised her hands defensively. "To her. Not to me." There was an awkward pause. "I'm going to watch the match now." Ursula nodded her head and Leila quickly turned around, pulling Daphne to face the other direction as well.

The players had taken their positions. Harry hovered a few feet above the pitch on his Nimbus 2000, waiting for Madam Hooch to start the match. Leila's hands nervously clung to Daphne and Theo's robe sleeves until the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle pierced the air as she tossed the Quaffle in the air and the game began.

Gryffindor easily took the first possession of the Quaffle, but Slytherin's Adrian Pucey managed to steal it. The Slytherins pulled into formation and headed down the pitch. Leila wasn't entirely sure what was going on, so she was thankful that someone was commentating on the match...even if the commentator happened to be a Gryffindor.

Harry just kind of hovered, searching the skies as Slytherin moved into scoring position. Everyone out there seemed to fly effortlessly and Leila couldn't help but wish she were out there too. She wanted to be the one flying the Quaffle to the other end, but what position was that? She bit her bottom lip before she turned to Daphne. "What position does your cousin play?"

"Ask Theo," Daphne said, not looking up from her copy of Witch Weekly she had brought with her. Clearly, she didn't want to watch the match.

So, Leila reached over and tugged on Theo's sleeve. He turned toward her. "What position does Daphne's cousin play?"

"Marcus? He's a Chaser," Theo quickly commented before resuming watching the match.

Leila grinned. Chaser. She wanted to be a Chaser someday. She began watching the match again when suddenly, Gryffindor's Angelina Johnson scored. Gryffindor's deafening cheer made Daphne drop her magazine. Daphne muttered to herself, reaching for the magazine as the Slytherins booed. Leila looked at her brother, who managed to do a few loop-the-loops in the air, nearly falling from his broom.

Then Slytherin took possession of the Quaffle. Theo cheered beside her. Leila couldn't help but join in the cheering of the Slytherins. They were her team after all. She wasn't sure whether to be angry or delighted when Fred and George knocked Bludgers toward the Slytherins, but she excitedly watched as the players flew back and forth across the pitch. Score. Score. Score.

Suddenly, whispers of the Snitch rippled through the crowd. Both Harry and Terrence Higgs took off in the air, chasing after the glittering ball. For a moment, they were neck and neck until Harry pulled out in front of him. The Slytherins started cheering "Higgs! Higgs! Higgs!"

But Leila placed her hands over her mouth and muttered, "C'mon Harry. C'mon Harry."

Out of nowhere, Marcus Flint rammed into Harry, blocking him from continuing his chase of the Snitch. Harry's broom started to spin away. The Slytherin section burst into cheers, but much to their dismay the Gryffindors took possession of the Quaffle once more. There seemed to be a back and forth battle between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Things seemed to be moving quickly, when suddenly, a Bludger took aim at Harry. Leila's eyes widened, but Harry managed to move quickly enough so the Bludger didn't touch him. She was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Harry's broom gave a frightening lurch.

The broom then started to buck, Harry barely managing to keep his grasp on the broom. The Slytherins started to laugh as Harry started to do barrel rolls hundreds of feet high in the air, but Leila's eyes were glued to her brother. Her stomach lurched. She was so focused on her brother that she missed Marcus Flint score ten points for Slytherin. Leila's hand reached down and grasped Theo's, causing him to blush a bit, as she pointed frantically with her other hand. "What's going on with Harry's broom?" she asked.

"Looks like someone jinxed it," Theo responded with a shrug.

"Who would do something like that?"

"Take your pick," Theo scoffed. "There are plenty of people here today who would want to see him fall." He did have a point there.

"But who would be capable of such magic? It's got to be difficult, right?"

"It's got to be Dark Magic, which is rather difficult. It's just about the only thing that can interfere with a broom like that."

Leila bit her bottom lip, still carefully watching her brother. "You don't think Marcus could have done something when Harry ran into him, do you?"

"I think you're giving Marcus a little too much credit," Daphne said, standing up with her magazine rolled in her hands. "Marcus is many things: brutal and sadistic, but he's not the fastest broom in the shed, if you know what I mean. He just barely scrapes by in his exams every year. How we're related, I have no idea."

"Somebody's gotta do something," Leila cried. "That's my brother up there."

While everyone was busy watching Harry on his broomstick, Marcus Flint managed to score five times without anyone noticing. Even the Gryffindors on the pitch kept their eyes focused on Harry. Leila turned to Daphne, who was now rather focused on what was happening on the pitch. "He's not going to die, is he?" Leila asked with tears beginning to sting her eyes.

"No, I'm sure the teachers will do something," Daphne responded. "They have to, right?" Daphne wrapped her arms around her friend and Leila sadly rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

Suddenly, their was a loud yelp from the staff's cheering section. Leila lifted her head from Daphne's shoulder to see Snape jumping up and down frantically, stomping on his cloak. Smoke seemed to be rising from it. Had Leila not been so worried sick about Harry, she would have found the scene rather comical. Leila quickly diverted her attention back to her brother. He had managed to climb properly back onto his broom handle. She bit her lip in contemplation. She looked to the staff section and then back to Harry. Suspicious. Something happens over there and then suddenly Harry is fine? Quite suspicious.

But Leila didn't have time to mull it over because suddenly Harry nose-dived and went zooming toward the ground. Terrence Higgs followed suit, flying straight down. Leila thought for sure they were going to crash. "Don't die...don't die…" Leila muttered to herself over and over again, watching her brother through her fingers.

About halfway down, Higgs quickly pulled away...clearly he had enough sense to keep from heading to his untimely death, unlike Harry. Harry kept going. Leila closed her eyes for a moment, but like an impending trainwreck, she couldn't help but keep watching. Suddenly, Harry pulled up on his broomstick until he was parallel with the pitch once again, only mere feet from the bottom. Leila was about the breathe a sigh of relief when Harry moved into a standing position on his broomstick. "It's like you're trying to get yourself killed," Leila mumbled.

Back on the pitch, Harry continued his chase of the Snitch. Still standing, he thrust his hand forward to grab it, but his weight shifted and he fell face forward off his broom. The Slytherin section began cheering and Leila could only hold her breath, hoping he was alright. She released the breath she was holding when Harry sat up. He clutched his stomach and raised one hand toward him mouth.

"He's going to hurl," Theo groaned.

"That's disgusting," Daphne shuddered. "I'm not watching that."

Harry lurched forward, attempting to shield whatever was going to escape from his mouth with his hands. With his back to the Slytherins, Harry heaved and then examined its contents in his hands. "Don't look at it, you git," Leila groaned.

"Ugh," Daphne mumbled holding her own mouth, attempting not to toss her own cookies. "Your brother is disgusting." Leila nodded her head in agreement when Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Madam Hooch declared victory for the Gryffindors, causing the Gryffindor section to go wild.

"Wait, that means…" Leila pondered for a moment before looking to Theo. "He caught the Snitch?

"More like swallowed it," Theo scoffed rather crossly.

"Can he do that?"

"I guess. It looks like Madam Hooch is allowing it."

Theo looked rather glum, so Leila looked back down to the pitch once more. Harry punched his fist in the air, with the Snitch in hand. The Gryffindors section descended the stairs, about to storm the pitch. While she wasn't happy over Gryffindors win, she did want to check on her brother and make sure he was alright.

"Excuse me," she muttered toward Theo who managed to move out of her way just in time. Malfoy, however, didn't. Leila tripped over his foot and landed in his lap. It was a shock, to be sure. It was clear he was confused. Unsure of whether to me mourning Slytherin's loss or happy at Leila's close proximity. But she quickly pushed herself off him and headed for the stairs, following some of the Gryffindors down.

As she descended, she decided against going onto the pitch, lest it look like she was joining in a Gryffindor victory. Instead, she opted to wait for her brother outside the Gryffindor changing room. She sat down on the wooden floor and twisted her Slytherin scarf into knots while she waited. It was nearly an half-hour later when the Gryffindors began to trickle back. It was the Gryffindor girls that walked by first. They gave her odd looks, but didn't say a word to her. Oliver Wood came by next, muttering to himself and not even noticing her.

Finally, after much waiting, Harry, who was hoisted on Fred and George's shoulders, came toward the changing room. "Come to congratulate us, Leila?" Fred called.

"Not exactly," Leila said, slowly standing up.

"I don't think she's here for us, Freddie," George said.

"Disappointing," Fred commented. "But if she's not here for two dashing lads like us…"

"Then who?"

Harry jumped from their shoulders and folded his arms across his chest. "That'd probably be me."

Fred and George walked into the changing room leaving the Potter twins alone. Neither Harry nor Leila seemed to move or speak for several moments. It was Harry who broke the silence. "Well, spit it out then," Harry grunted.

Emotions washed over Leila. As she looked at her brother, her bottom lip began to quiver. She hadn't allowed herself to fully embrace how scared she had been for her brother until this moment. Unsure of what exactly she wanted to say to him, she simply ran toward him and flung her arms around his neck. Harry hadn't anticipated his sister's embrace, so for a moment, he stood there stiffly. But when his sister's tears strayed from her cheek to his neck, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. "Oh thank Merlin you're alright," Leila whispered, still clinging to her brother.

"I thought you were still angry with me."

Leila said nothing for a moment, simply holding onto her brother. Then, she pushed away. "Oh, I am." She sniffled once and wiped away any tears remaining on her face as she straightened her stance once again. "And I'm even angrier that you nearly got yourself killed out there." She began to pummel her brother's chest until he gave an awkward chuckle and backed away.

"Most of that wasn't even my fault," Harry argued as he caught Leila's hands in his. He slowly raised her hands so that they were above her head, looking her in the eyes. "You know that, right?" She nodded her head and he slowly released her hands, which she stuffed into the pockets of her robes. "But, I am sorry that I scared you out there."

"And?" Leila asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"And for nearly dying."

"And?"

"And?"

"And for being a complete arse."

Harry groaned and looked at her like she was being ridiculous, but Leila only raised her eyebrow at him again. He shook his head and sighed. "And for being a complete arse," Harry muttered back toward her.

"Took you long enough to admit it. Now, what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"You know...Quidditch...playing out there."

"It was great." Harry looked over his shoulder and then back to his sister. "You know, I'm supposed to go to Hagrid's for tea after I'm changed. Why don't you come with and I'll tell you all about it." He softly smiled at his sister.

He was trying, so she ought to try too. Leila nodded her and Harry reached over and ruffled his sister's hair before heading inside to change. Leila groaned and tried to fix her hair as she waited, but eventually she grew bored of just standing there. So she dangled her Slytherin scarf over the railing for fun. After a few minutes of dangling her scarf, Harry tapped his sister on the shoulder and smiled at her. "Let's go. They're waiting outside for me."

"They?" Leila questioned with her hands on her hips.

Harry winced a bit. "Well, Hagrid...obviously," Harry started. "And Ron…"

"And who else?"

"And...oh, you already know who else."

Leila threw her head back and groaned, "Harry. No."

Harry reached for his sister's arm. "Leila, please? I want to spend time with you. I do. Just do this for me. Please? Just give her a chance."

"You do realise what you're asking of me, right? You want me to willingly subject myself to Granger's company?" Leila paused for a moment, looking at her brother. His expression told her that it really was what he wanted...that he wasn't trying to torture her. She sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. But don't expect me to enjoy doing it."

"I never asked you to. But please, give her a chance."

Leila rolled her eyes and adjusted her scarf before she walked outside with her brother. True to his word, Hagrid, Ron, and Granger were waiting. Hagrid was the only one who seemed genuinely happy that Leila was joining them. Ron gave her a disapproving glance and Granger refused to make eye contact with her. Apparently, Granger was back to disliking her...which Leila was actually rather relieved by. It made it easier to hate her.

The group then set out for Hagrid's hut. Harry and Leila walked on one side of him, while Granger and Ron walked on the other. Ron boasted about Gryffindors win, but Leila refused to let him make her feel uncomfortable. However, she was rather glad when the conversation turned from Slytherin's loss to Harry's bucking broom.

"It was jinxed. That much is quite clear," Granger said.

"Theo said that only Dark Magic can mess with a broom like that," Leila added.

Hagrid nodded. "Theo's right about that."

"Well, Theo would know all about that," Ron scoffed, shaking his head and adjusting his scarf.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leila questioned, narrowing her eyes at Ron. She didn't like him insinuating something about someone she considered to be a friend.

"Now, now, none of that," Hagrid chided. When Hagrid wasn't looking, Ron sneered at Leila and Leila sneered right back at him.

"Well, Hermione and I figured out who was jinxing Harry's broom," Ron stated matter-of-factly. "It was Snape."

"Rubbish. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broomstick?"

"Hmmm...let me see here. Snape only likes one Potter and it certainly isn't Harry."

"That a ridiculous reason to jinx someone's broom and you know it," Leila shot back. "Besides, Snape might hate Harry but he's not exactly in my fan club either."

"Really? It seems like every Potions lesson he's awarding you House points."

"It's because I actually study. You might want to try it some time. I've seen the grades he gives you."

"Enough," Harry groaned. "Who knows why Snape does what he does. What I want to know is why he was trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?"

Hagrid blinked slowly, looking down at Harry. "Who toldjer about Fluffy?" he questioned rather sternly.

"Fluffy?" Ron scoffed.

"I'm with you there, Weasley," Leila retorted.

"That thing has a name?" Granger furthered.

"Well, o-course he's got a name," Hagrid said throwing his hands in the air. "He's mine. Bought 'im off an old Irish fella I met down at the pub las' year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…" Hagrid stopped suddenly, realising he had said far too much.

"Yeah?" Harry asked as he eagerly looked up at Hagrid. Leila couldn't help but be intrigued either. Even she had to admit she was curious. Sometimes, there was a thrill in knowing things you weren't supposed to know.

But Hagrid wouldn't budge. "No more questions," he said rather gruffly. "Don't ask me anymore. That's top secret that is."

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it."

"Hang on, why do you lot suspect Snape?" Leila questioned. "If I recall correctly, Snape's the one who brought me to the hospital wing after you three nearly got me killed!"

"And you just proved my point of Snape having a favourite Potter," Ron said, but Leila shot him a look, which sobered him a bit.

"Didn't you see the gash on his leg?" Granger questioned. "Or the fact that he was limping?"

"You know, I might have missed those details. I was sort of unconscious at the time," Leila said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"That and the fact that you haven't even talked to your brother since that night to figure out what happened."

Leila was appalled. She was done with being nice for her brother's sake. She wasn't going to stand for this...especially not being attacked the way she was. So, she shot back, "And whose fault is that?"

"If you're implying what I think you're implying…"

"Stop!" Harry groaned. "That's enough."

"Harry has a point. We should be a little more concerned about why Snape was trying to kill him than over who is implying what," Ron added.

Granger slowly nodded her head. "Right. Perspective," she said, holding her head high after a deep breath.

"Right. Perspective," Leila mimicked in a mocking tone, which Harry must have heard because he elbowed his sister in the rib. "Hey! Ouch! Broken rib here." Leila brought her hand to her side.

"It's not broken anymore, is it?" Harry asked. Leila rolled her eyes and rubbed at her side and Harry addressed the group. "So, Snape is trying to steal whatever it is that Fluffy is guarding."

"Codswallop," Hagrid said, stopping in his tracks. He held his hands out for the children to stop as well. All four first years looked up at him. "Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."

"Exactly," Leila said. "He's not going kill a student."

"You're just saying that because he's your Head of House," Ron argued.

"I am not!"

"Hogwarts teacher, Head of House, or not," Granger started before Ron and Leila could start bickering more. "I know a jinx when I see one. I read about them. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking."

Hagrid appeared to think about what was said, but after a moment, he shook his head completely disregarding the Gryffindors concern. "Now you listen here...all four of you."

"Hey!" Leila gasped. "Don't lump me in with them. I was on your side, remember?" But Hagrid ignored her.

"You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. I want you all to ferget about what that dog is guarding, you hear? It's strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Nicolas Flamel?" Harry questioned.

Hagrid closed his eyes and winced, realising his mistake. "I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that," he muttered to himself before walking away, leaving the four students standing there, behind.

"Well, that went well," Leila scoffed. "You've managed to scare off Hagrid. Quite the victory."

"Not now, Leila," Harry groaned. "We need to figure out who Nicolas Flamel is. Anyone know anything?"

Leila, Ron, and Granger all shook their heads no. "Now, I was promised we'd talk about Quidditch," Leila said with her hands on her hips. "Can we please talk about that now?"

Harry looked to Granger and Ron who started walking toward Hagrid's hut. He nodded his head and began to fill her in on what it was like to play during the match. Leila eagerly listened to Harry's every word, wanting to soak in as much information as she could. He told her that playing Quidditch seemed natural to him...which reminded her of what Malfoy had told her...about Quidditch being in their blood. She bit her bottom lip and looked to her brother. "Harry, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Leila?" Harry asked.

"Do you know anything about Dad playing Quidditch?"

"He played?"

Leila sighed. Apparently, her brother hadn't a clue either. "That's all I know. I was hoping you would be able to tell me more." She kicked at a rock on the ground as they approached Hagrid's hut before she followed the others inside.

After they sat down at a giant-sized table, Hagrid offered them some sort of cake to go along with their tea. Leila picked it up. It was rock hard. Harry grinned at her before leaning over and whispering, "Rock cakes," in her ear. Leila giggled and reached for her mug of tea, which seemed to be just fine.

When it was time to head back to the castle, Leila purposely hung behind the Gryffindors. Harry kept looking over his shoulder at her, motioning for her to walk with them, but she shook her head. She had dealt with enough Gryffindor for the day.

Once in the castle, Leila waved goodbye to her brother and headed down to the Slytherin dungeon. Her father playing Quidditch was still on her mind. She wanted to know about him. But there was only one viable option left. She knew that she was probably going to regret what she was about to do, but she couldn't foresee any other option. So, she might as well get it done and over with.

Leila muttered the password to enter the Slytherin dungeon. The entrance appeared and she walked down the stone staircase into the common room. At the first landing, Leila stopped and scanned the common room, mentally kicking herself for what she was about to do. She then crossed the room and stopped beside the table where Theo was playing a game of Wizard's Chess with Draco Malfoy. Malfoy glanced up at her for a moment before looking back down at the game. Leila cleared her throat, but he didn't move his eyes from the game. So, she cleared her throat again. Theo looked at her, but she shook her head and looked toward Draco. "Oi, Malfoy," Theo said.

"What?" Draco responded. Theo nodded toward Leila. Draco slowly looked at her. "Did you need something?"

"I need to talk to you," Leila mumbled. "About you know what."

"What?"

Leila narrowed her eyes at him. "You know what, Malfoy."

Draco smirked at her, moved one of his pieces, and then looked at her again. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you know what I'm talking about."

"Perhaps you ought to refresh my memory?"

Leila groaned. She could tell what he was trying to do. He was trying to get her to admit that she needed his help. That she needed his help...in front of Theo. For a moment, she mulled how important the information she wanted was and then decided to go forward. She leaned closer toward him and whispered. "You-you said that when I needed to talk about it, to talk to you about it."

"Hmm, I'm still not recalling." He snickered. This didn't impress Leila.

She swiftly kicked his leg underneath the table. He howled and Theo tried to hide his laughter as Leila spoke once more to Draco "You prat, I know you know. So, forget it. This was a big mistake." She balled her hands into fists and turned to walk away.

Leila was no more than a few feet away when Draco called to her, still rubbing his shin. "Leila, just let me flatten Nott and I'm yours!" He grinned at her, but Leila only glared. She knew his phrasing to have been intentional, but she chose to ignore it and sat down on the sofa.

While she waited for Theo and Draco to finish their game, she began to feel the pangs of regret. But Draco only took five more minutes to beat Theo, which wasn't nearly enough time to talk herself out of what she was about to do. So, when Draco tapped on her shoulder with a smirk on his face, she simply stood up and moved toward him, knowing full-well she was probably going to regret this. "Follow me," Draco said with a glance toward the stairs to the corridor.

"Where?" Leila questioned.

"You'll have to wait and see," Draco responded with a shrug of his shoulders. He then walked away from her and climbed the stairs. At the landing her turned around and looked at her with a raised eyebrow expression. "Are you coming or not?"

After a sigh, Leila chased after him with a look of reluctance on her face. The look of pure satisfaction on Malfoy's face, when he noticed her following behind him almost sickened her. Thankfully, he wisely chose to say nothing...at least, not until they had left the Slytherin dungeon and were wandering the corridors. "I told you that you'd come to me," Draco said rather smugly.

"Only because I needed information," Leila retorted as she folded her arms across her chest. "Information which you apparently have. And if you don't, I swear I'll get Fred and George Weasley to teach me some sort of hext to use on you."

Draco looked at her somewhat bewildered. "That wasn't part of the deal."

"Well, it looks like you're not the only one who knows how to get what they want, are you?" For a moment, Malfoy looked unsure of what to think. Eventually his expression looked more impressed than offended. So Leila added, "But maybe I should have them teach me something anyway."

Draco scowled, but to her surprise, he didn't say anything. Instead, they remained rather silent as they walked down the corridors together. Several times, he had to reach out and grab Leila's arm to make sure she rounded the corner with him, but she always immediately withdrew her arm from his grasp. They climbed staircases and walked down more corridors until he eventually led her into a room on the third floor.

The room was rather dark, but Draco pulled out his wand and suddenly light erupted from the wand, illuminating the room. Leila made a mental note to figure that spell out. It would probably come in handy at some point...but she certainly wasn't going to ask Draco. No, one favour was enough from him.

Leila looked around the room, amazed by the countless awards and trophies it boasted. She then turned toward Draco and whispered, "Are we allowed in here?"

"Please," Draco scoffed. "Father's a school governor. Not to mention that he's good friends with Snape. No one would be that mental."

"Why not?"

"Because, my family is well-respected in the wizarding world. I've told you that. No one provokes the Malfoy name and gets away with it." Leila looked at Draco and shook her head. He was quite full of himself. But Leila didn't have long to think about it, because he tugged at the sleeve of her robe. "Here it is."

Draco pointed toward the contents of the glass case in front of them. She looked at it briefly and then shrugged at him. He rolled his eyes and groaned and pressed his finger against the glass. "Your father, he was a Chaser for Gryffindor when he was in school."

Leila's brow furrowed as she looked at him. "How do you know that?" she asked.

He straightened his stance and somewhat puffed-out his chest. "I have my ways. Now, have a look at see for yourself."

Leila softly smiled before she leaned in closer toward the case. She looked where Draco's finger was pointing to find a plaque with the name James Potter engraved on it. She then looked to Draco curiously. "How did you know to come here?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and took a step back, leaning against another cabinet. "Just did."

She simply nodded her head, knowing that there was probably something he wasn't telling her. Standing up slightly, Leila looked over her shoulder at Draco. "When did he play?"

"You have eyes, don't you?" Draco scoffed before pointing toward the case. "Look for yourself."

Leila rolled her eyes before she turned to face the case again. It all seemed so overwhelming. She didn't know why, but it just did. It felt like she meeting her father for the first time, which seemed utterly ridiculous. She was so overwhelmed, she couldn't seem to find anything. She bit her bottom lip and looked back at Draco once more.

Draco groaned and shook his head before he closed the distance between them once again. He once again pressed his finger against the glass. "You're looking in the wrong spot. See?"

"Excuse me for not having the bloody plaques memorized," Leila retorted.

Draco rolled his eyes before he reached down and grabbed Leila's hand and pressed it against the glass. "James Potter is listed on these six." Draco moved her hand to each plaque. "'73 to '72, '73 to '74, '74 to '75, '75 to '76, '76 to '77, '77 to '78." He then dropped Leila's hand before folding his arms across his chest. "Since he's listed on six of them, he probably started playing for bloody Gryffindor his second year."

Leila nodded her head and then looked at him curiously. "I find it slight scary that you now so much about my family." Draco's eyes glanced toward the ground and a slight pink tinged his cheeks. Leila then looked back to the trophy case, examining the plaques with her father's name on them. "How is it you know so much about my family?" Leila asked carelessly.

"Father was in school for a few years with your parents."

"Both of them?" Leila asked turning to look at Draco once more. "Did he know them?"

Draco appeared to be choosing his words carefully before he responded, "How well do you know the older students?"

"Not very."

"Then there's your answer."

Leila nodded her head, accepting the answer he had given her. She examined the trophy case once more when something crawled into view. A blood curdling scream escaped her lips. Her scream caused Malfoy to jump away and cover his ears with his hands. Leila too, jumped away and unintentionally clung tightly to Draco's arm, burying her face against his robes.

He looked down at her with a playful smile on his face before he looked at the case to see what caused this reaction. It was a small spider crawling on the class. He looked down at Leila again, who was still clutching onto him, and chuckled. "Scared of a little spider?"

"Just kill the bloody thing! Kill it! Please!" Leila still refused to look or let go of his arm.

Using his free hand, Draco pointed his wand at the spider. He swished and flicked, causing the spider to suddenly hover mid-air. A smirk played over his face as he directed the spider off the glass...and closer toward Leila, who still had her face buried against Draco's arm. "He's off the glass," Draco said, unable to hide the smirk on his face. Slowly, Leila peeled her hands from Draco's arm and lifted her head, muttering her thanks. He then whispered, "Look up."

Thinking that he was going to show her something else about her father, Leila looked straight up. But no, it was that bloody spider. Leila screamed again and ran to ward another cabinet. Draco chuckled and standing where he was, directed the spider with his wand to follow her. When she rounded the corner, he took a few steps to follow after her with the spider.

"Malfoy!" Leila shrieked. "This isn't funny!" They rounded the cabinet once and started on a second lap around the trophy room. "Malfoy! Stop! Get it away from me! Malfoy!"

Draco could only laugh as Leial ran about the room screaming at him. If he was honest with himself, this was probably the most fun he'd had in weeks. "It's only a little spider," Draco called after her.

"Malfoy! Put it down!" He only chuckled. Leila groaned. She was about to start a third lap when she noticed that she wasn't far from the door. She took off in a sprint and ran out the door, slamming the wooden door shut behind her, barely escaping Malfoy and the spider.

Leila then quickly plucked her wand from her robe pocket and pointed it at the doorknob. She supposed this would be the perfect time to see if her extra studying with Cedric paid off in a real world situation. "Colloportus," Leila whispered.

At first, nothing happened. Leila scrunched her nose as Malfoy's steps drew nearer. She repeated the word again and this time she heard a faint clicking sound of the door locking. This made a grin spread across her face/

The doorknob jiggled, but didn't open. Leila giggled quietly. Malfoy tried once more to jiggle the doorknob but was unsuccessful. "Leila, let me out," Draco demanded from the other side of the door.

"You have a wand, don't you? Try it yourself," Leila said in a mocking tone, mimicking what he had told her earlier.

"Open it. Now."

Leila grinned. "If I were you, I'd give Standard Book of Spells, Chapter Seven, a try."

"I don't need a damn Charms lesson when I already know the bloody spell."

"Alright then, go ahead. Let's see." For nearly a minute, Leila heard muttering from the other side of the door. Malfoy's attempts to counteract the spell were unsuccessful, which made her smile. "I think you might actually need that Charms lesson after all."

But Malfoy didn't respond with words. Instead, there was a faint clicking sound unlocking the door. Without even waiting for Malfoy to show his face, Leila took off in a sprint down the corridor. She headed to the one place where she knew she would be safe from him, the girls' dormitory.


	15. Year 1: Christmas at Hogwarts

November soon turned into December and the snow began to cover the Hogwarts' landscape as Christmas drew closer. The castle seemed to take on a life of its own in the freshly fallen snow. It seemed like the snow had a special magic of its own. A magic that covered everything in a mantle of pure white, masking all the imperfections and troubles of the world, at least for a little while.

On winter day before the Christmas holiday, Leila sat on a window seat beside some of her fellow Slytherins after their lunch period. While her Housemates chatted about the upcoming holidays, Leila watched the Weasley twins plotting something or another outside, with a smile on her face, despite the fact that she would rather join whatever they were up to. But she chose to remain with her Slytherins and not raise any suspicions. Truth be told, she had spent a fair amount of time away from her Housemates the last few weeks. Studying with Cedric and researching with her brother and his Gryffindor friends had taken up quite a bit of time. Leila didn't want her Housemates to think she was ignoring them.

Leila watched as the mischievous Weasley twins bewitched snowballs to pelt Professor Quirrell on the back of the man's turban. She could help but break into a fit of giggles. Tugging on Daphne's sleeve and pointing out the window, even Daphne couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Professor Quirrell running around the courtyard trying to outrun the bewitched snowballs. Despite the professor's efforts, his action was in vain. In the corner of her eyes, Leila spotted Draco Malfoy's lips pressed tightly together, trying to keep a laugh from escaping. Clearly, he was entertained by the scene.

The Potter girl then nudged Theo to have a look at the scene outside. With a huge grin on his face, Theo pressed his face against the glass. His laughter caused the glass to fog, so he had to keep wiping it away with the sleeve of his robe. "Whose brilliant idea was that?" Theo said with a smirk on his face.

Daphne looked around outside and shook her head when she spotted the Weasley twins having a laugh at their own work. "I think it's pretty obvious," Daphne stated shaking her head. "Brilliant, but obvious."

"The Weasley twins. You know after this, I don't think those two are all that bad-I mean for being Gryffindors and…you know…" Theo let his voice trail off before he started laughing again as Professor Quirrell slipped and fell face first into a freshly fallen pile of snow. The snowballs still continued to pelt him, though. Leila was too entertained by fallen Quirrell to notice that Theo had trailed off.

"Don't encourage them," a voice scowled from beside them. "They are blood traitors after all."

Leila rolled her eyes, knowing full-well who the voice belonged to. The boy who just moments before was trying to hold in his delight. Leila simply shook her head and said, "I don't care what you think they are. Fred and George are my friends and I find them funny." And feeling a little braver than normal, she turned and looked back at Draco before continuing, "Can't say the same for you."

Draco's cheeks tinged pink, but he chose to ignore Leila's comment about him and decided to focus it back on the Weasley twins. "Oh, yes, they're hilarious," Draco scoffed in a mocking tone.

Leila raised an eyebrow at him. "But you do think that. I saw you trying not to laugh." A look of satisfaction spread over Leila's face as she watched Malfoy look to the floor and scowl. She then returned her attention to the snowball havoc outside.

But Malfoy wasn't done annoying her yet. He purposely knocked Theo's books from his arms so that they scattered over the stone floor. Theo groaned and gave Malfoy a little shove before he stood up to pick up his book. Malfoy took this as his opportunity to take Theo's spot on the bench beside Leila. He smirked at Leila whose smile turned into a frown.

"Unbelievable," Leila muttered as she scooted closer to Daphne, to put some space between her and Malfoy. But he took this as an opportunity to move even closer to her. "I don't think so," Leila hissed as she jumped from the bench and moved to stand behind Duncan Pike. "Save me," she whispered to him.

The Slytherins laughed. Draco rolled his eyes at Leila's dramatics, but even he couldn't help but smirk a little. Leila determined that she would need to have a talk with Fred and George about having snowballs follow Malfoy around all day...or at least teach her how to do it. The git deserved it for being annoying.

When Leila finally came out from her hiding spot, she found Malfoy looking out the window and she could swear that he was still trying to hide a smile. Theo also noticed the same thing. "C'mon, Malfoy," Theo said. "Even you have to admit that they're good for a laugh every now and again."

"I'll do no such thing," Draco sneered, but then contemplated his words for a moment. "Although, I do suppose that this will be the only decent laugh they'll get for a while, seeing as they'll be going back to their one bedroom shack with the rest of their bloody family for holiday."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Leila pressed.

For a moment, Draco looked at Leila with a look of superiority. "For being your friends, Leila, you don't seem to know a whole lot about them."

"I-I don't have to," Leila stammered a bit. She stopped for a moment and bit her bottom lip. "Besides, I'll have you know that the Weasleys are staying here for Christmas."

"Probably because there's not enough room for them all," Draco laughed which in turn made Blaise, Callum, and Duncan laugh too.

Leila's brow furrowed and she rested her hands on her hips. "Actually, it's because Mr and Mrs Weasley are going to Romania."

"You know, if I had that many children, I'd probably want to get away from them too!" Draco laughed at his own joke.

"Stop that," Leila said rather bravely. "They're good people...at least most of them are." But her moment of bravery was quickly over. When Draco stood, she quickly lowered her gaze to the floor. He slowly walked over to her and stood in front of her, using his height to his advantage.

"Hear this, Leila," Draco said rather softly. "I'm only telling you this for your own good. Stay away from them before you get hurt. Blood traitors are all the same and they turn their backs on even the most important of things, including family. Understand?"

Leila looked up at him curiously. She couldn't help but wonder if he was speaking from his own family's personal experience but she didn't say anything. Draco continued to stare at her and she nervously bit her bottom lip. He refused to release his gaze on her until she gave a slight nod of her head, acknowledging that she understood. He must have been satisfied with her response because he turned to walk to Potions with Blaise and Leila walked toward Fred and George.

Once Fred and George agreed to teach her the spell over Christmas holiday, Leila ran through the corridors until she reached the Potions classroom. Thankfully, she wasn't late and Daphne had save her a seat, but that didn't stop Malfoy from continuing to be annoying As Leila sat down between Theo and Daphne, Draco decided to change the conversation to the upcoming Christmas holiday. "I do feel so sorry," Malfoy drawled from directly behind them, clearly not very sorry at all, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

Leila turned around and narrowed her eyes at him while the other Slytherin joined in a peal of laughter. Even Daphne snickered, but the only other Slytherin besides Leila not to be amused was Theo. Theo's hand balled into a fist on the table top beside Leila. For reasons unknown to Leila, he was clearly bothered by what Malfoy had said. Although, at first, he chose to say nothing.

But Malfoy furthered his taunt. "I mean, can you imagine? They probably won't even get any decent gifts either…" That must have been Theo's breaking point because he swiftly turned around and slammed his fist down in front of Malfoy. The blonde haired boy was clearly startled by his Housemate's action. Leila couldn't help but snicker at the look on Malfoy's face, but her snicker brought a sneer to his face as he looked at Theo. "What's with you?" he hissed.

Theo raised an eyebrow at Malfoy. "You do realise that both Leila and I will be spending the holiday at Hogwarts, right?" There had only been a handful of Slytherin names on the sign-up sheet to stay that Professor Snape had posted to the notice board, Theo and Leila being the only first years.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat up a little straighter. "That's different," he scoffed at Theo. "Potty hasn't got anyone that actually wants him and Weasel's family is abandoning him."

Theo shook his head. "Sounds the bloody same to me."

"Settle down, Nott. Don't go getting your knickers in a twist over this when it has nothing to do with you."

"It sounds like it has everything to do with me. Leila's family is the exact same as Potter's. So if they don't want him...they don't want her. And in case you've forgotten my father is leaving the country without me, as well. It's the same damn bloody thing, Malfoy and you know it."

Theo was breathing heavily with a sneer on his face directed at Malfoy, who just sat there blinking trying to figure out what to say next. In the short time Leila had known Theo, she had never known him to get so worked up over something Malfoy said before. He had never once gotten angry at one of Malfoy's taunts before...and despite Theo's argument, even Leila knew Malfoy's remark was directed at Harry and Ron. No, something was off with Theo.

Draco adjusted himself and leaned forward, toward Theo and whispered, "Don't take this out on me, Nott. I know it's that time of year again, but there's no reason to be a prat about it."

"Is that so?" Theo scoffed toward Malfoy, looking about ready to pounce on him. But Leila quickly pulled him back toward their table as Professor Snape strode into the classroom with his long black cloak billowing behind him. Leila directed a sneer at Malfoy, before she turned toward the front, glancing at Theo. Her friend now sat, facing the front, doodling on a piece of parchment with his quill, but he still appeared rather tense.

Leila wasn't able to talk to Theo until after Snape was done lecturing and he gave them time to brew their potions. At first, Leila wasn't sure what to say to him. The only person she ever really helped before was Harry, but he was her brother, and this situation was different. Leila opened her mouth to say something but Theo muttered for her measure out one of the ingredients. So, she did. Beyond what was needed for the potion, Theo didn't say anything else.

The Potter girl sighed and looked at her friend. "Theo, are you alright?" she asked, knowing that something was bothering her friend and she didn't like it.

Theo pretended to ignore her while he pretended to read the instructions for the potion, but he noticed Leila staring at him. "I'm fine," he said through gritted teeth as he added a dash of Flobberworm mucus to their cauldron.

"I-I just wanted to say that I'm here…"

Theo put his hand up to stop her from saying any more. "Leila, just stir."

Had this been her brother...or even Malfoy, Leila would have retorted but I'm already stirring...and rather vigorously as the instructions call for, but instead, she opted to keep her mouth shut. She just kept stirring rather vigorously. In fact, she was so focused on stirring that she missed Theo reach for the pickled Shrake spines. Luckily, she noticed just before he dropped them in the cauldron, right in the knick of time.

Leila slapped his hand away and pickled Shrake spines scattered over the table, spilling onto the floor. Theo looked at Leila rather incredulously, but she simply motioned with her head to the instructions in the textbook. The next step was powdered ginger root, not pickled shrake spine. The last thing either of them needed was Professor Snape getting angry at them for being unable to follow simple directions.

When he realised his mistake, Theo sighed and rubbed at his face as he dropped onto his stool. Wisely, Leila chose to say nothing. She just wished she could help with whatever was bothering her friend. Theo started on a new patch of pickled Shrake spine. He scooped them and weighed them before setting the container down next to Leila. Leila gave her friend a weak smile, counting the number of stirs before she dropped the Shrake spine into the cauldron.

When class was finally over, Theo bolted from class, flattening Neville Longbottom and causing the poor Gryffindor to spill his poor attempt at the potion. The girls near Neville screamed while many other students quickly attempted to escape the classroom before Professor Snape cour berate them. Leila was included in that group. She had just barely escaped the classroom when she heard Snape yell, starting things off with taking points away from Gryffindor.

Leila leaned against the stone wall outside the classroom trying to catch her breath as others quickly scurried past. Daphne leaned against the wall opposite Leila, listening to what Snape was shouting at Neville with a slight smirk on her face. "Do you think Snape knows it wasn't Longbottom's fault?" Leila asked.

"Not sure that even matters," Daphne responded. "As terrifying as it would be to be in Longbottom's position, from the outside it's almost comical how frequently he gets in trouble."

The Potter girl walked toward the center of the corridor, trying to get a glimpse into the classroom. She made awkward eye contact with Snape as he walked toward her, so she squealed and ran toward Daphne. She only hoped Snape didn't yell at her. Leila waited for him to call her name, but he never did. She blew a sigh of relief before she yanked Daphne's arm so they could walk down the corridor.

The two Slytherin girls had taken a few steps when Leila got up the nerve to ask, "What's wrong with Theo?"

Daphne looked at Leila and sighed. "It's not really my story to share," she said. "Just know that it has nothing to do with you...and it has nothing to do with Draco for that matter, either."

"I would blame Malfoy if I were Theo. Malfoy's the one who got him all wound up...the annoying git."

"Theo and Draco are friends, Leila. You know that." Leila sighed in response and Daphne purposely gave the Potter girl a small shove. "Theo will come around. I promise you that. He always does."

Leila looked at Daphne curiously. "So, you're saying this has happened before?" But the Potter girl never got the response she wanted because as she and Daphne rounded the corner, their eyes widened in horror.

While neither girl heard what Malfoy did to provoke Ron, what they did see was Ron Weasley lunge right at Malfoy, tackling him to the ground. While Leila didn't necessarily like Ron, she did however approve of his actions. Tackling the annoying git was something Leila wished she could do, but with Ron being a Gryffindor, he was able to get away with it. Leila did a small fist pump at her side in approval-it was probably the only thing Ron would ever do that Leila would approve of.

Then the Christmas tree, that was blocking the other side of the corridor, began to speak. Leila shook her head. What? She looked at the tree once more to find that Hagrid was behind the tree, holding it. It was his muffled voice she had heard, not a magical Christmas tree-which would have been bloody awesome.

Leila watched as her brother attempted to push through Crabbe and Goyle to aid Ron in his fight against Malfoy. But Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Harry by his cloak and picked him off the floor. As Harry dangled there, Leila looked at Ron whose fist was raised, ready to go for another right hook directly at Malfoy's face when a voice thundered down the corridor. Snape's resounding WEASLEY! Echoed through the corridor, causing even Leila to shiver.

Ron's eyes widened in horror as he quickly pushed himself off Malfoy. The pale blonde lay on the floor with one of his cheeks flaming red. It appeared that Ron must have gotten at least one decent punch in there. Within seconds, Snape pulled Ron up by his Gryffindor cloak and then pinned him against the wall. Ron's face blanched white as Snape glared at him venomously. Malfoy got on his feet, his hand holding his cheek while Crabbe and Goyle released Harry without drawing any suspicion to themselves.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Snape hissed at Ron. Ron closed his eyes and winced at his words.

But it was Malfoy who answered. "Weasley attacked me. I was simply walking down the corridor, minding my own business, talking with my own friends…"

Harry took a step toward Malfoy. "That's not the whole story Malfoy and you know it," the Potter boy scoffed.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Harry, before wincing in pain from the cheek Ron had punched. "Then prove me wrong, Potter." Draco gestured to the Slytherins behind him, who would obviously vouch for him. Crabbe. Goyle. Zabini. Pritchard. Pike. Parkinson. Davis. Bulstrode. The Carrow twins. Greengrass. He even went so far as to gesture to Leila.

Harry seemed to back down a bit, knowing that would be a losing battle going against so many Slytherin. But the Christmas tree began to speak again. "Ron was provoked, Professor Snape. Honest to goodness he was!" Hagrid's hairy face now rested on top of the tree like an angel topper. Leila couldn't help but give a small snicker at the sight. "Malfoy was insultin' poor Ron's family!" Hagrid offered.

"How dare you," Draco hissed, still holding his cheek. "My father…"

"Be that as it may," Professor Snape drawled, interrupting Draco and resting his hand on the pale boy's shoulder to keep him from doing something stupid. Draco looked up at Snape who continued, "Fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid and the evidence against Mr Weasley is overwhelming." Snape gestured to Draco's cheek. Malfoy gave a little smirk, but it must have hurt because he winced again. Professor Snape turned toward Ron again. "FIve points will be deducted from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful that it isn't more. Now, move along, all of you."

The Slytherins didn't need to be told twice. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed their way past Hagrid and the Christmas tree with smirks on their faces. Although, Malfoy winced every time he tried to smirk. Pine needles scattered across the floor as the Slytherins pushed by and Snape turned on his heel and walked the other way down the corridor. Harry, Ron, Hagrid, Leila, Daphne, and the Carrow twins were the only ones left at the scene of the crime.

"Daphne, are you packed yet?" Flora Carrow asked.

"Almost," Daphne responded. "I have a few more things to squeeze into my trunk. I have no idea how I'll get it back here though with all my new gifts." Flora and Hestia giggled, easily relating to the sentiment.

Hestia Carrow then turned to Leila. "What about you, Leila? Are you all packed?"

Daphne shook her head and answered for Leila. "She's staying here, remember? Even though she is more than welcome to come home with me for holiday."

Leila gave a slight chuckle. "I'll be fine here, Daphne. Besides, it'll be better than staying with the Dursleys."

"I know." Daphne's lower lip jutted out in a pout. "I just wish you were there to save me from Astoria. She's going to have a million questions about Hogwarts." Daphne finished with an eye roll.

"Leila!" Harry called. Leila looked at her twin, who was waving her to come over. She nodded her head knowingly. She had promised to spend the afternoon with her brother looking for something on Nicolas Flamel, despite the fact they had already done that a million times since the day of the Quidditch match. Leila had even managed to get Cedric in on the hunt, without telling the others, but even he had come up with nothing.

"I promised Harry that I would spend some time with him," Leila said to her friends, not divulging the full truth. She shifted her stance. "Just come find me and say goodbye before you all leave."

"We will," Daphne answered for them before resting her hands on Leila's shoulders and looking the Potter girl straight in the eye. "Now, I know he's your brother and all, but try not to do anything stupid while we're away."

Leila couldn't help but give a small smile, "I'll try."

"And keep an eye on Theo, the best you can. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid either. How you both will manage to survive without us is beyond me."

The girls embraced each other in a group hug. They released when Harry called his sister's name again. Leila waved at her friends as she ran down the corridor toward her brother, Ron, and Hagrid while the Slytherin girls walked away. As Leila approached them, Ron didn't look pleased by her presence, but Ron's displeasure was something she could momentarily ignore-especially since he did just punch Malfoy.

Ron was the first one to speak to Leila. "Can't you control him?" he scowled.

Leila rolled her eyes. Clearly, he was talking about Malfoy. "If you're talking about Malfoy, how would you suggest I do that? I try to stay away from him." The momentary truce Leila had planned, faded from her memory.

But Ron wasn't done. "Is that why you're always around him then?"

Leila narrowed her eyes. Ron Weasley was a git. Nearly as bad as Malfoy. How he could be related to Fred and George, she couldn't be sure-but he had been nasty to her since she had been sorted into Slytherin. Leila came to her full height in front of Ron, which was still several inches shorter than him, but she wasn't going to be intimidated...not by him. "I can't help it that he follows me around. Maybe if you actually used your eyes and ears you'd know that. But you're too busy hating me because I'm in Slytherin. So of course you wrongly assume that I'm friends with him or that I'd actually want anything to do with him. Now, if you and Malfoy were the last people on the planet and I could only choose one of you-then yeah, I'd choose him. But not a second before then."

Leila was breathing rather hard and Ron simply stood there slowly blinking at her. Ron then hung his head and muttered to himself. "I'll get him. One of these days. I swear I'm going to…"

"You literally just had your chance," Leila told him. "You knew you were going to lose House points. You should have just smacked him a few more times while you had him down, but you hesitated."

Ron scowled. "I didn't ask for your opinion, now did I?"

"Are you two done?" Harry asked.

Leila flipped her hair and turned toward her brother. "He started it."

Harry shot her a glance before he shook his head and sighed. "I hate them both," Harry started. "Malfoy and Snape. Can't stand either of them."

"You and me both, mate," Ron added taking a few steps away from Leila. "You and me both."

"Now, enough of that," Hagrid said, still behind the Christmas tree with his head in the place of a star. Again, Leila couldn't help but smile at the sight. Her smile was contagious enough that when she glanced at her brother and then up again, he started to smile too. "Now that's the spirit!" Hagrid said with a grin. "Christmas is nearly here. Why don't you lot come up to the Great Hall with me an' see what a treat it looks like?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry agreed enthusiastically.

Leila elbowed her brother and then whispered, "Harry, I thought we were going to the library." While she didn't necessarily want to go to the library and search for anything on Nicolas Flamel, she also didn't want to have abandoned her friends for nothing.

Harry simply responded, "Well, we're going to the Great Hall with Hagrid now."

"But what about the…"

"Bloody hell!" Ron groaned, placing his hands over his ears in annoyance. "She sounds exactly like Hermione."

Leila scowled. "I do not! Take that back!"

Ron raised an eyebrow at Leila before he cleared his throat. "What about the library?" Ron mocked in a rather girly tone. Leila cringed. He did have a fair point there. But she would never admit it.

Not wanting to be anything like Granger, Leila announced, pumping a fist into the air, "To the Great Hall!"

With Hagrid's permission, the three first years jumped onto the Christmas tree for a ride to the Great Hall. Hagrid dragged the tree behind him while Harry, Leila, and Ron clung tightly to the tree...especially on the stairs. But their giggles echoed through the corridors at the fun while other students stared as they rode by. Leila stuck her tongue out and then giggled at a shocked Malfoy, who already had a bruise forming on his cheek, as they rode by him.

Once they were in the Great Hall, they rolled off the tree and onto the floor. Leila rolled too far and ended up underneath the Slytherin table. She gasped for air between giggles and Harry reached his hand down to help her. Leila accepted her brother's hand and he helped his sister back to her feet. Fallen pine needles marked their trail, but looking at the tree, which was upright once again, one couldn't even tell it had lost so many needles.

Pine needles also decorated the robes of the three first years. The boys didn't seem to mind them, but Leila shook the needles from her robes as Hagrid placed the tree in the corner Professor Flitwick had directed him so the Charms professor could decorate it. Leila brushed her robe for needles one last time and then took in her surroundings.

She was almost blown away by it all. Everything was so enchanting. Garland was strung. Bits of mistletoe were hung, which she would be careful to avoid. And here were no less than twelve Christmas trees scattered throughout the Great Hall. Each tree was decorated a bit differently, but that made it fun. Leila had to admit that the tree decorated in icicles was probably her favourite. She craned her neck upward to see the falling snow. She almost wished she was able to open her mouth, stick her tongue out and catch one.

Leila had always loved Christmas. Partly because it was the one time of the year when the Dursleys at least acknowledged their existence, but Christmas at Hogwarts seemed to have an entirely different meaning. Everyone else's excitement was contagious and she was pretty sure she had fallen in love with Christmas all over again. Granted, this year would be the first she would have to forego her Christmas tradition of waking Harry up early Christmas morning by jumping on him, but she could already tell that this was going to be the best Christmas she had ever experienced.

Ron tapped Harry's shoulder excitedly and practically shouted "Hey! Someone left a game of Wizard's Chess out!" He then ran over to the Ravenclaw table, snatched it, and excitedly walked it back to the Gryffindor table. Leila rolled her eyes as Ron motioned for Harry to have a seat across from him.

"I think I'm gonna go," Leila said turning on her heel to walk away, but Harry snagged a hold of her sleeve.

"Hermione said she wants to see us before she leaves," Harry responded.

Leila raised an eyebrow at her brother and questioned curiously, "All of us?"

"Yes. She said she needed to talk with all three of us."

The Potter girl slumped her shoulders and groaned. "Can't you just fill me in later? I'm sure it would be much more enjoyable for you that way. This way she and I can't argue over anything and you're not getting annoyed at me. Win-win-win situation."

"You're staying," Harry said with finality. "She shouldn't be long now. Just try and be nice."

Leila folded her arms across her chest and pouted, "I will if she will."

Harry rolled his eyes at his sister and then motioned the open spot on the bench beside him. "You can sit, you know."

"Only if I have a death wish. Which I don't." Harry shook his head and tugged his sister's sleeve until she seated on the bench beside him. Leila rested her elbows on the table, with her head on her hands, and a pout on her face. She just hoped that no one saw her sitting at the Gryffindor table. Especially not one of her Housemates. And especially not Malfoy. She was certain she would never hear the end of it if he found out. Although, on second thought-it could be the perfect way to annoy him too.

But the thought of being able to annoy Malfoy, did not calm her nerves. Leila looked around the Great Hall nervously to see if anyone noticed the Slytherin at the Gryffindor table, but the only one who seemed to notice her was Ron. He was looking at her like she was mental. Leila shot him a disgruntled look before she rested her head on the wooden table, trying to become one with the table so that no one would notice her.

Harry and Ron began their match. Leila had to admit that Ron was pretty good at the games. He had always had at least twice as many of Harry's pieces than Harry had of his. But honestly, she found Wizard's Chess rather boring to watch. It was however a little more interesting to play. But how Pansy Parkinson could spend hours watching Malfoy play was a mystery to her-especially considering that required putting up with Malfoy for an extended amount of time.

Leila spotted Hermione Granger walk into the Great Hall with her trunk in tow. She knew she had promised Harry that she would try to behave, but she couldn't help but roll her eyes as the know-it-all approached them. Thankfully, just as Granger approached, Ron chose that moment to decimate one of Harry's pieces. The know-it-all stopped in her tracks and blinked slowly in shock. "That's totally barbaric!" Granger gasped.

Ron only grinned. "That's Wizard's Chess."

While Granger looked at the board in disgust, Leila tugged at Harry's sleeve. "She's seen me, can I go now?" Leila begged.

Harry glared at her above the frames of his glasses. "Leila," he chided. "Hermione only…"

But Granger put up her hand to stop Harry from finishing his sentence. "I can handle this on my own, Harry." She then turned to look at Leila. "I only want a moment of your time."

To which Leila retorted, 'You've already had one and you're now going on two." Harry dug a knuckle into his sister's side which made her squeal and squirm. She knew he wanted her to behave. So she turned to Granger again and continued. "But go on…." and Leila couldn't help herself from finishing with "...if you must."

Harry dug another knuckle into his sister's side. "Ouch!" she squealed, not because it hurt but because she was ticklish. He kept his knuckle in her side until she finally squealed the word, "Please."

Knowing that was about all he was going to get out of his sister, he nodded his head but Leila whacked him in the chest for being a prat. Granger just stood there watching the Potter twins with a raised eyebrow. "Go on, Hermione," Harry said as he clamped both of his sister's hands to the table underneath his.

"I just wanted to make sure that we're all straight on the plan," Granger announced. "That you three will be spending your holiday scouring the library for information on Nicolas Flamel."

It was Ron who complained first. "But we've looked a hundred times," the Weasley boy groaned.

Granger looked over her shoulder before she leant on the table closer to them. Leila purposely scooted closer to Harry because she thought Granger was too close. The know-it-all simply rolled her eyes before she whispered, "Not in the Restricted Section."

Leila immediately retorted, "Yes, we have." Although, she was referring to her information hunts with Cedric. They had gone into the Restricted Section several times under the guise of his needs for other classes, but their searches had proven fruitless.

"No, we haven't," Granger corrected. "I expect you to send an owl my way if you stumble across anything." She stood up straight and cleared her throat. "Happy Christmas." With that, Hermione Granger turned to leave the Great Hall, dragging her trunk behind her.

Leila rolled her eyes and Ron across the table at Harry, blinking slowly. "I think we're a bad influence on her," he said.

"She's always been that bad," Leila commented. Harry jabbed his elbow into his sister's side and she accidentally screamed, causing the eyes of everyone in the Great Hall to turn toward her. Leila wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor right then and there...so that's what she did. She slid off the bench and hid under the Gryffindor table hoping that people would stop watching her.

Once the holidays started, she found herself with a reprieve from all the attention. Leila found herself bored with almost nothing to do, in contrast to the other Potter. Harry spent most of his time with Ron in Gryffindor Tower. But Harry wasn't the only one who had left her. Theo only left his dormitory when it was time to eat and even then, he just sat there, ate, and didn't say much before abruptly leaving. Leila wasn't sure how to help him. Sadly, even Roman seemed to tire of her and chose to wander the Slytherin Dungeon instead of cuddling with her.

Thankfully, Fred and George were nearly always willing to spend time with her. They were even willing to brave the snow and bitter wind to take her down to the Quidditch Pitch. Despite the weather, Quidditch with the Weasley twins was much more enjoyable this way because they didn't have Oliver Wood accusing her of stealing Gryffindor plays or Malfoy telling her that he should be the one helping her. Plus there was the fact that she didn't want to ask her brother. She had always been better at everything than Harry and for once, she found herself behind the learning curve.

Fred and George stood in front of her on the pitch, both of them with rather sorry looking brooms. But even Leila knew that the talent came from the one flying the broom-not the broom itself. Leila was just happy to be flying...at time other than flying lessons.

Although, to be fair, their last flying lesson had been almost as entertaining as their first. Millicent Bulstrode had crashed her broom trying to land, but the girl had gone face-first to the ground, causing her skirt to fly up. Thus, giving the entire class a view of her knickers. Leila couldn't help herself, she had laughed heartily at Bulstrode's expense. Then again, the only one not laughing was Millicent. Even Pansy had failed to cover up her laughter.

But Leila was determined to learn Quidditch. Her father had been a Chaser and she very much wanted to follow in his footsteps, wanting some way to be able to connect to him. Fred tossed the Quaffle in Leila's direction again. It slipped out of her hands again. Not wanting to make the same mistake twice, Leila tipped the broom downward and sped to catch the zooming Quaffle. She raced underneath it and barely caught it the second time. Leila held it tightly against her chest, breathing heavily as Fred flew beside her.

"You're actually a fair flier," Fred commented as he hovered on his broom beside Leila. "Could use a bit of work on the catching, though."

Leila groaned and then sighed. The Potter girl glanced at Fred before she accidentally dropped the Quaffle, but he flew down and caught it. He looked up at Leila and then looked over at his brother before looking back to Leila. "Something the matter?" Fred questioned.

The Potter girl refused to meet his gaze, but it was quite obvious that something was bothering her. "Nothing. I'm fine," Leila groaned.

Fred glanced over to his twin with a knowing glance. "I think she's lying Georgie."

George nodded his head and responded, "I know she is, Freddie."

"If she won't tell us willingly…" Fred flew a little closer toward Leila.

"Then we'll have to force it out of her." This time George flew a little closer to her.

"What should we do to her?" Fred pondered. "Throw her in a snowbank?"

Leila immediately looked up at the twins, with her eyes wide. She then sighed. "It's nothing," she muttered. "It's stupid, really."

"We're related to Ron," Fred chuckled. "I think we understand stupid."

"It's just that…" Leila paused for a second as Fred nodded for her to continue. "I-I need to learn this. I need to be able to do it. Harry was able to and everyone's always so concerned about Harry. So what Harry got his broomstick up first. I wasn't far behind him or Malfoy. Yet he's the one…"

"Oh, that type of stupid," George said interrupting Leila. He looked over to his twin and both boys nodded their heads.

"We're used to that kind of stupid too," Fred added.

"We felt the same way, coming on the team after Charlie."

"Always being compared to Charlie. Charlie this…"

"And Charlie that…Drove us bloody insane always being compared to him..well almost."

Leila bit her bottom lip and pondered the twins' words for a moment. She didn't like these feelings she had toward her brother. She didn't want them to be there, but they just were. Leila sighed again. There was one thing she needed to know. "Are you still…angry…with him about it?" Leila questioned.

"No," both twins responded simultaneously, shaking their heads.

The Potter girl's brow furrowed. "Why not?" she asked.

Fred shrugged his shoulders and answered. "Just showed 'em that what we did had nothing to do with Charlie."

"We worked hard and they came around eventually," George finished.

"You want to play, don't you?" Fred asked scrutinising the Potter girl. She could only nod her head. Fred looked to his twin and nodded his head toward his brother. "Then, let's play," Fred said with a grin.

The Weasley twins didn't say anything more on the subject. Instead, they took to the air and Leila followed after them, more determined than ever. Although, the boys decided it would be fun to aim Bludgers at her while she had to swerve through the air to miss them. Leila was pretty sure that they went easy on her because hardly any of the Bludgers actually came anywhere near her and the ones that did, the boys would immediately apologize profusely.

Despite how much she enjoyed doing this, Leila knew that she was never going to get on the team by having them take it easy on her. Besides, Slytherin Quidditch players weren't a bunch of sissies. Leila was going to have to prove herself if she expected on making the House team. Her uphill battle started now.

When Christmas Eve finally rolled around, it seemed like almost any other day...at least until after dinner. Leila watched as Harry walked out of the Great Hall with Ron, without even so much as a wave to her. But it was probably because the two Gryffindor boys were quick to avoid Professor Flitwick's Christmas caroling sing-along in the Great Hall. Leila chose to stay behind and join in the festivities. A scroll shot from Professor Flitwick's wand and hovered midair to display the words to the carols. He then bewitched a piece of mistletoe to hop from word to word as they sang.

Most of the students who remained behind for the carolling were members of the Hogwarts choir. Despite this, Leila found herself enjoying singing Christmas carols. Granted, most of the tunes weren't that familiar because she had grown up in the Muggle world, but she still tried to sing along.

Leila became quite embarrassed when Professor McGonagall took notice of her stumbling through the songs. The older professor then leant over and whispered something to Professor Flitwick. Then, the next song that appeared on the scroll was Jingle Bells. Thankfully, even those who had grown up in the Wizarding world knew that one. Carol of the Bells was the next familiar song they sang. It was one of Leila's favourites. She had learned it at her Muggle primary school, but for some reason, it sounded more magical here.

It was rather late when Professor Flitwick ordered them to return to their common rooms for the evening. Leila couldn't help but singing quietly as she walked through the corridors on her way back to the Slytherin dungeon. Her soft, clear soprano voice echoed, And I will hold you safe in my arms. So no evil can touch you. You can come to no harm…

She was almost to the entrance to the Slytherin dungeon when she saw a cloaked figure quickly exit. He looked toward her before swiftly turning and running the opposite direction. Leila bit her bottom lip. It was Theo. His eyes were red and his cheeks were tear-stained. She hadn't kept her word to Daphne to look after him too well. But he hadn't exactly made it easy for her to do so. But he was her friend. So, despite knowing there could be consequences for actions, Leila walked by the common room and followed in the direction Theo had gone.

Quietly, she manoeuvred her way through the corridors, following the sound of Theo's muffled sniffles. When Leila finally found him, Theo was sitting at the end of an empty corridor with his arms resting on his knees and his head buried. She sighed. Something was bothering him. Something Daphne and the others knew...and something she didn't. Leila slowly walked closer toward him, anxiously tugging at her cloak. "Hey," she hesitantly whispered.

Theo didn't respond. So, Leila took a few more steps until she was standing directly beside him. He didn't even glance at her, but she noticed that he was shaking. Leila leant against the wall, waiting for him to say something. Minutes passed and neither spoke a word. So, she slid down the wall so that she sat directly next to Theo. "I said, hey," Leila whispered again.

"You did. Twice." Theo responded as he roughly wiped at his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt. "Now, go away, Leila."

"I thought Slytherins were supposed to stick together. I'm pretty sure someone once told me that before." Theo glanced at Leila and rolled his eyes, knowing full-well that she was quoting him.

He just shook his head and shivered, "I just want to be left alone."

"You're freezing," Leila chided. She unfastened her cloak and swung one corner of it across Theo's shoulder that was farthest from her before she scooted a little closer toward him. "I'm just as stubborn as you are. So, either you come back to the common room with me or I'm staying. Besides, in my experience usually when I say I want to be alone...I really want someone to be there."

Theo didn't say anything. Instead, he just looked straight ahead at the wall across from them with a blank expression on his face. It looked like they weren't going anywhere. Leila adjusted her corner of the cloak before she leaned her head back against the wall and began to hum absently. Theo slowly turned his head toward her and glanced at her over his shoulder, with a pained expression. She immediately stopped humming. "Sorry," she muttered.

But he just shook his head as a tear cascaded down his cheek. "My mum used to sing me that song before bed," he whispered softly. "It was one of her favourites."

"I'll bet she really misses you." Leila reached out her hand and patted his. Theo just shook his head before she asked, "Is she with travelling abroad with your father?"

"No," Theo scoffed. His expression turned cold as he looked away from Leila. "She's doing the same thing she's done for the last three Christmases. She's rotting in the ground."

Leila's eyes widened in shock. That was certainly not the answer she had been expecting...although, suddenly a few things about Theo made more sense. She fumbled to find the right words to say to him. "Theo-I-I didn't know. I-I'm so sorry."

"How could you know? You've never asked." Theo wiped at his face again and Leila's heart sunk. She had never asked. She just always assumed… Theo hung his head dejectedly. "I'm sorry," he quickly apologised. "You're probably the one person I know who gets what it's like."

"A little," Leila responded. "But I never really knew my parents." There was a moment of awkward silence before Leila mused, "So this is why you snapped at Malfoy in Potions the other day?"

"He's always looking for a jab at your brother. I-I just took it personally when I shouldn't have. He didn't..."

Leila put her hand up to stop him from finishing. "Don't excuse him. Malfoy's a pompous git."

Theo gave a slight chuckle. "Yeah. Most of the time he is." He then sighed. "But he was also the first person our age to visit me after my mum died. I know his mum probably made him come, but he was there for me...on Christmas of all days. It was nice not to have to spend it alone."

Leila sighed. Theo's depiction of Malfoy wasn't something she could comprehend, so she just nodded her head attempting to accept it as fact. "So...your mum died around Christmas then?"

"Christmas Eve. Today's the anniversary." Theo sniffled. "Father's never told me the specifics, but I do know that she was out getting me a last minute present when some filthy Muggles accosted and killed her."

The Potter girl slowly released a breath, causing a stray tendril of hair to fly from her face. Well, that certainly explained Theo's disgust for Muggles. He did at least have a reason for his hatred, unlike most of her House. While Leila hadn't come into contact with too many pleasant Muggles thus far in her life, there was something else she could relate to with Theo: not knowing much about her parents' deaths either. She had only been told a few tidbits and everything else remained much a mystery. "I'm sorry, Theo," Leila whispered.

But Theo just shook his head. "And if that weren't bad enough, my father always abandons me the one time of the year when I need him most. Last year I had to spend Christmas with the Malfoys. I could see the way they looked at me. Like I was something to be pitied."

Leila knowingly nodded her head. "So that's why you stayed here."

Another tear slipped down Theo's cheek, choking up as he continued to speak. "I don't think my father can stand the sight of me anymore, Leila. He hates me because it's my fault. It's my fault she's dead." Theo's head rested against Leila's shoulder as he broke down into sobs once more.

Unsure of what to say, Leila simply wrapped her hand around the crook of his elbow and rested her head on top of his. Together, they sat there, even after Theo had finished. Leila knew that in this moment, her friend needed her, so she stayed...despite how chilly the corridors were. It wasn't until after the clock in the clock tower chimed midnight that they finally spoke again. "Happy Christmas, Leila," Theo whispered.

Leila glanced at Theo and whispered, "Happy Christmas, Theo."

The two Slytherins then quietly snuck back to the Slytherin dungeon. Leila hoped that no one was awake, especially not Professor Snape. Thankfully, they weren't caught by anyone upon their return to their common room. It was empty and the fireplace was gently dying. Leila hugged Theo before the pair parted heading for their respective dormitories.

Once in her dormitory, Leila quickly changed into her pyjamas before she flung herself onto her bed. She nearly landed on Roman, who managed a muffled meow from underneath the covers. Leila giggled in the near-empty room before she snuggled herself under her blankets. Roman was quick to seek her warmth and moved to snuggle with her. She wrapped her arms around him and sleep found her rather easily that night.

It seemed like she had just fallen asleep when she was awoken by an older Slytherin girl, third year Olivia Shardlow. "Potter, get up," Olivia said shaking Leila.

Leila looked at the girl with a puzzled expression before closing her eyes again. She snuggled closer to her pillow, having absolutely no desire to get up so early on Christmas. Christmas was the one morning every year in which Aunt Petunia didn't make them get up early. Aunt Petunia usually found herself too busy with the special holiday breakfast she undertook every year and she didn't wanted the twins underfoot to ruin it. So, they got an extra present of sorts, although Leila never voiced her thoughts on the matter out of fear of losing the gift.

But Olivia Shardlow was not to be trifled with. She ripped Leila's blankets from her and watched the young Potter girl curl into a ball for warmth. "Get up," the older Slytherin groaned.

"But why?" Leila questioned, looking at Olivia with squinted eyes.

Olivia rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Because Theodore Nott has been calling your name from the bottom of the stairs for the last ten minutes, which is bloody annoying."

Leila sat up and listened. Sure enough, she could faintly hear her name being called. Leila apologised to the older Slytherin, who just shrugged her shoulders. "Not to mention," Olivia continued. "That it's usually tradition for the Slytherins left here to open our presents together. Now, get up. I'm sure by this point everyone else is waiting on you."

"And you," Leila quipped before she realised that the words had just flown from her mouth. Olivia raised an eyebrow at her before Leila began to ramble, trying to explain herself. "Well, because you're up here with me...so they're waiting on you too...and…"

"Potter."

Leila cringed slightly. "Yeah?"

"Shut up already and let's go open our presents."

Leila just nodded her head and followed after Olivia. She knew that she wouldn't have any presents to open, except one from Harry...if he remembered. But it was a Slytherin tradition and she didn't want to be the reason it was broken. Roman padded along after her. It wasn't until she was finally downstairs that Leila bent over and picked up her little furball. Theo, a pair of sixth years, Olivia, and another third-year girl were already waiting for her. Presents were stacked beneath a Christmas tree Leila sat on the sofa beside Theo. He smiled at her, a stark contrast from the last time she had seen him. Then again, she realised he could be masking his emotions, something Leila had in common with her fellow Slytherins.

The pair of sixth years pulled their wands out and pointed at the presents beneath the tree. Suddenly, the packages began to hover mid-air before they whirled around the room, landing in stacks in front of everyone. Leila looked in confusion at the growing pile of presents in front of her. They couldn't possibly all be for her? Could they? But each Slytherin had a small stack in front of them. She glanced at Theo and he must have noticed her confusion because he whispered to her. "Go on. Open one."

"I have presents?" Leila whispered back.

Theo grinned. "Of course you do. It's Christmas."

"But, I never get presents. Not really."

"Well, it looks like this year you do." Theo reached over and grabbed a small box from Leila's pile of presents before handing it to her. "See? Has your name and everything."

Leila set Roman on her lap and accepted her gift that Theo was holding. It was from Hagrid. She unwrapped the poorly wrapped box to find a bracelet with painted wooden beads Each letter of her first name was etched into a bead. Given the size of the beads and the shape of each letter, she concluded that Hagrid had made it himself...for her. She felt a lump in her throat as she slipped the bracelet onto her wrist. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was hers.

The Potter girl then reached down to the pile in front of her and grabbed the present from Daphne. She took the bow off the present and placed it on Roman's head. He cocked his head at her amusingly and meowed, which made Leila giggle. Leila then unwrapped the gift. Underneath the wrapping, she found a frame with a moving photograph of two girls jumping into a pile of autumn leaves. Leila remembered the day Theo had taken the photograph of her and Daphne. The memory brought a smile to her face. A note also accompanied the gift. It stated that part two of the gift would be received upon Daphne's return to Hogwarts.

Much to Leila's chagrin, a present from Draco Malfoy was in her stack of gifts. Inside the package was a box of Pumpkin Pasties and a Quaffle. Leila sighed. While she didn't really want to accept his gifts, she did like them. But it made her curious if he knew she would like his gifts.

To her surprise, Leila also received a present from the Weasley family. She opened the attached note first. It read:

Dear Leila,

Ron mentioned in his letters that Harry likely wouldn't have any presents this year. Therefore, I concluded the same would be true for you, so I decided to send something along for you too. Fred and George have informed me that Ronald has been giving you a hard time over you being in Slytherin. I will have you know that I have written to him about his attitude and that he better buck up. Please, don't hesitate to write me should he continue to be insufferable toward you. He will meet his consequences upon his arrival home.

Happy Christmas,

Molly Weasley

Leila tapped Mrs Weasley's letter against the leg with a smirk on her face. The letter would come in quite handy against Ron. She then opened the package that accompanied the letter. Carefully, she tore into the wrappings to find a thick hand-knitted emerald green sweater with a silver letter L on the front. She also received a box of homemade fudge.

The Potter girl held the sweater out in front of her and grinned. "Who's that from?" Theo asked glancing at Leila's sweater.

She looked at Theo for a moment, unsure of what to tell him. Leila knew that most of her Housemates didn't care for her friendship with the Weasley twins, Theo had even made a comment a time or two. So, she looked at him and said, "Someone who cares."

Theo just shrugged and returned to his own pile of presents. Leila then opened her gifts from Harry, Theo, and Cedric. She was surprised to find a gift from the Dursleys, but she wasn't too surprised to find that it was just a pen.

But at the bottom of the stack of presents was one without a name who it was from. There was just a note attached to it that read: They were one of your mother's favourites at your age. Leila felt she should have recognised the handwriting, but she couldn't place it. So, she opened the small package. Inside was a box of Glacial Snow Flakes sweets. The box said that they were a melt-in-your-mouth treat.

Leila opened one package and placed one of the snowflakes on her tongue. The sweet melted almost instantly. They actually were tasty, but who could have given them to her? Who would have known her mother enjoyed them? But Leila became distracted by Roman, who was attacking the pile of wrappings...still with the bow attached to his head.

When everyone was done unwrapping their presents, Leila gathered her gifts in her arms and walked back to her dormitory. Roman scurried behind her. She tossed her new presents on her bed and then dressed for the day. She pulled the sweater Mrs Weasley made her over her head and she couldn't help but smile as she looked at herself in the mirror. Someone had actually made something for her. It was all hers and wasn't a hand-me-down from Harry, Dudley, or a random stranger. She spun around and squealed in excitement.

When it was time for Christmas dinner, Leila quickly pecked a kiss on Roman's nose before she headed to the Great Hall with her fellow Slytherins. Theo talked enthusiastically about the season tickets he had received for his favourite professional Quidditch team. A gift from his father. Either Theo's father didn't hate him as much as Theo thought...or he was trying to buy him off, but Leila chose not to say anything.

Once in the Great Hall, Leila parted from her Housemates and walked to the Gryffindor table where Harry sat with Ron, Fred, George, and Percy Weasley. They almost looked like one big happy family and Leila couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. But she pushed it down and smiled as she approached them. "Happy Christmas," Leila said before she reached and hugged her brother. She then stood there with her hands on her hips.

Ron groaned as the others wished her a happy Christmas too. Leila looked at Ron quizzically before he moaned, "She made one for you too? Merlin, it's so embarrassing." He then buried his head in his arms.

"What's he going on about?" Leila asked.

Harry, Fred, and George all responded simultaneously, "Your sweater."

Leila nodded her head before she patted her jeans pocket with a smirk on her face. "That's not the only thing your mother gave me."

Ron looked up slightly, with his head still down on the table. "Yeah? Let me guess. She got you a box of fudge too."

"Well, yes," Leila responded before she pulled the parchment slip from her pocket. She looked at the writing once more and smirked. "And this," Leila said as she placed the parchment in front of her. Ron read the note. His eyes widened before a scowl marred his face.

Leila chuckled. "Just keep that in mind." She snatched the parchment from his hands before anyone else could get a look at the letter. "Happy Christmas to me," Leila whispered in Ron's ear before she quickly spun on her heel to walk toward the Slytherin table.

She was a few yards away when George Weasley shouted, "Leila! Wait!"

The Potter girl stopped and turned toward the Gryffindor table. "Yes?" she asked curiously.

"We were planning a snowball fight after dinner," Fred said with a grin.

"And you're invited!" George quickly added.

Leila smiled and nodded her head. She turned once again, but as she turned, her curly hair smacked her in the face. She squealed in shock. The Gryffindor boys laughed at her expense as she spluttered to remove her hair from her mouth. Leila shot them a glare over her shoulder before she marched over to the Slytherin table to eat with her Housemates.

Theo had saved her a spot next to him. He smiled as she sat beside him before he reached toward the center of the table for a wizard cracker. "Watch this," he told Leila. He tugged at the end of it and stars shot into the air. But what goes up, must come down and stars rained down on them. Theo laughed as Leila covered her head with her hands. "Go on, you can grab something if you'd like," he told her. "They're for the taking."

Leila looked at the pile of party favours on the table. She hesitantly reached for a pile of Exploding Snap cards and pulled them toward her. It would be nice to finally have a game of her own instead of always having to borrow someone else's deck.

"You can take more than that," Olivia Shardlow said from across the table. "Here." Olivia pushed some of the stack in front of Leila. "There, that's better. Now, let's eat."

Christmas dinner was nothing short of amazing. Despite the fewer numbers of students at Hogwarts for the holidays, there was still enough food on the tables to feed an arm. The tables boasted roasted turkeys, roasted beef, boiled potatoes, chipolatas, buttered peas, boats of gravy, cranberry sauce, and even a few dishes Leila couldn't name.

As they ate their meal, blue smoke suddenly filled the Great Hall. And judging from the grins on Harry and Fred's faces, the Gryffindors had probably set off a wizard cracker. Leila shook her head and took another bite of food. Flaming Christmas pudding was for dessert. Each student found a silver Sickle embedded in their dish. It was theirs to keep.

When dinner was over, each student left the Great Hall with their arms full. Once she was back in her dormitory, Leila set her things on her bed beside her other gifts. She then bundled-up to head outside for the snowball fight. She pulled her Slytherin hat on her head, her mittens, and scarf. She fastened her Slytherin cloak over her clothes before she headed back to the common room.

Theo sat on one of the armchairs. "You want to come?" Leila asked him, pushing a curl from her face.

"Come where?" Theo asked.

"My brother and I are having a snowball fight with the Weasleys. You can come if you'd like."

The Slytherin boy looked at Leila hesitantly. "They said that?"

Leila shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. "No, they didn't. But I figure they owe me after all the times they make me spend with Granger. Besides, wouldn't you love to hit one of them...with a snowball...and not get in trouble."

It was Leila's grin that caused Theo to finally cave. He looked around the common room to make sure no one was watching him before he ran up to his dormitory and changed into warmer clothes. His only condition was that none of the other Slytherins could ever find out. Leila simply nodded her head to his condition. She certainly wouldn't tell anyone. She just hoped Harry and the Weasleys would do the same.

Theo and Leila beat the Gryffindor boys outside. They decided to toss snowballs at the snowmen that sat there. Leila knocked an arm off one of the snowmen, but Theo accidentally decapitated one. The Slytherins burst into a fit of giggles when a snowball smacked Leila on the back.

Leila turned to see that her brother was grinning sheepishly in the distance. "I'll be right back," she told Theo as she bent down and packed a snowball of her own. Hiding the snowball under her cloak, Leila took off in a sprint toward her brother. When she finally reached him, she flung herself at him and knocked him to the ground into a freshly powdered snowbank. Harry groaned as Leila sat on top of him. "

"Geroff," Harry groaned and Leila smirked. She shoved her premade snowball in her brother's face. He spluttered causing Leila to giggle.

Suddenly, she found herself being lifted off Harry by both of her arms. The Weasley twins had taken hold of her before they tossed her back into the snow pile, laughing as they did so. Leila went face first into the snow before quickly coming up gasping for air, the boys laughing at her. Leila wiped the snow from her face before waving Theo closer.

"What's he doing here?" Ron asked rather bluntly with a look of disgust on his face.

"He's my friend and after all the time you two have forced me to spend with Granger," Leila said eyeing Ron and Harry. "The least you can do is play nice with Theo for one afternoon."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to pelt the guy with a few snowballs to the head, might knock some sense into him."

"Play nice."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his sister. "I tell you the same thing with Hermione and you know how well that works."

Leila looked over her shoulder at Theo walking closer before whispering only for Harry and the Weasleys to hear. "Yesterday was the anniversary of his mum's death. Please?" Leila looked at them with pleading eyes. "And can you not tell anyone about this? I-I just didn't want him sitting in his room by himself."

It was Fred who spoke up first. "We'll do it, Leila. But we'll do it for you, not for him."

"And if he's a prat, then the deal's off," Ron added.

Thank you, Leila mouthed to them as Theo approached. The Slytherin boy stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. "So what are the teams?" he asked.

"Every wizard...and witch…" George said, winking at Leila. "For themselves. GO!

Leila was the first to manage to make a snowball. She tossed it at Ron, accidentally hitting him below the belt. He doubled over upon impact. But Theo managed to smack Leila in the arm with a snowball as she sat there giggling at Ron's expense. She then took off in a sprint to hide behind the decapitated snowman, so that she had something to protect her.

Leila sat there and watched as Fred tossed a snowball at Theo. She held her breath hoping he wouldn't respond negatively. But thankfully, Theo grinned as he packed a new snowball and threw it at Fred. But much to her surprise, whistled at her causing her to look up. He then dumped an armful of snow on top of her. Of course, she had to retaliate.

When the snowball fight finally concluded, Theo and Leila walked back to the Slytherin dungeon drenched, their clothes clinging tightly to them. "You almost looked like you were having fun out there," Leila commented as they rounded the corner of the corridor of the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

Theo grinned at her and responded, "Almost." Leila said the password and the door appeared before Theo picked the conversation back up. "The Weasley twins weren't so bad...for blood traitors of course. But don't expect us to be friends or anything."

Leila just simply nodded her head. She wasn't sure how she felt playing the middle ground, but she had a feeling she was going to be playing it for years to come.

After they had changed, Theo challenged Leila to a game of Exploding Snap before dinner. Theo refused to go easy on her and didn't show her any mercy, but she still ended up winning more games than he did. Thankfully, Theo was a good sport about it. "The student surpasses the master," he said with a grin.

The evening meal was delivered to the common rooms. A table appeared with turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake. Olivia Shardlow told Theo and Leila that it hadn't appeared out of thin air. The food had been already made and then appeared before them. Food can't come out of thin air. It was one of Gamp's Laws apparently.

Theo and Leila didn't care too much. Instead, they stuffed themselves silly with food as they continued to play Exploding Snap. They eventually settled down onto the sofas as one of the sixth years turned on the radio. Celestina Warbeck's A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love played as Leila felt her eyes growing heavy. This was the best Christmas she had ever had in her whole life. It wasn't one that would soon be forgotten. And without meaning too, she had fallen asleep on the sofa in the common room, perfectly content.


	16. Year 1: The Mirror of Erised

The morning after Christmas, Leila Potter awoke snugly in her bed. This thoroughly confused her. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the sofa beside Theo. How had she gotten to her dormitory? But her stomach growling distracted her from thinking on the matter any further. She glanced over at the clock and noted that breakfast was currently being served. So, the Potter girl quickly freshened up and got dressed before she headed upstairs to the Great Hall.

As Leila walked into the Great Hall, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she noticed that none of her Slytherin Housemates were in there. She bit her bottom lip as she stood at the entrance to the Great Hall staring at her table. In her time at Hogwarts, she hadn't yet sat at the Slytherin table by herself. She had always managed to have someone with her. Leila was almost hesitant to sit by herself, but thankfully Harry came plowing into her from the Gryffindor table.

Harry grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the Great Hall, "Come with me," he told her as she stumbled backwards.

"Harry," Leila groaned as she followed her brother away from the food her stomach desired. When they finally came to a stop at the stone wall across the corridor from the doors, Leila folded her arms across her chest. "What?" she asked quite crankily.

The older Potter twin raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." From years of living with Leila, he could tell when she was cranky in the morning. Today, was definitely one of those days. He knew he needed to tread carefully.

Leila stretched her arms in front of her like she had seen mummies do in the Muggle movies before she moaned, "Food. Me want food."

Harry chuckled at his sister's antics and shook his head. He then placed his hands on her shoulders and gave a slight grin. "Well, what I'm going to tell you is a little more exciting than food, Leils."

"Lies. What could possibly be more exciting than food?" Leila placed her hands on her hips and looked at her brother curiously.

"I saw Mum and Dad," Harry whispered to his sister. Leila stood there rigidly, slowing blinking at her brother. Harry must have recognised that she wasn't entirely sure he said what she thought he said. So, he repeated himself. "I saw Mum and Dad, Leils."

Leila bit her bottom lip, pondering how to respond. Her brow furrowed as she took a step back and leant against the wall. There were several conflicting emotions surging through her. One was hope. Hope that maybe they just might be alive. Another was jealousy. Why had Harry gotten to see them and not her?

She shifted uncomfortably before she looked her brother in the eyes, eyes that matched hers almost perfectly. "H-How?" she asked him.

"It's complicated," Harry said, obviously not wanting to reveal all the information.

Leila sighed and folded her arms across her chest. He couldn't just drop a bomb like that on her and then give her no information. So she pushed him further. "Then, where?"

"Again, it's hard to explain." Harry could tell that Leila wasn't happy with his coy answers, but he didn't want to just tell her. He didn't want her to tell him that he had made it all up. It would be better if he could just show her. "I-I'll can show you later…"

"How 'bout now?" Leila's stubbornness was beginning to show.

When her stubbornness reared its ugly head, she wasn't as rational as normal. So, Harry tried to come from that angle. "I thought you were hungry."

Leila rolled her eyes. "Fine then, after breakfast."

Harry looked at his sister somewhat hesitantly. "We can't go in the middle of the day. It's too dangerous. We might get caught."

The Potter girl raised an eyebrow at her brother. So far, she had deduced that wherever Harry had seen their parents, it was likely in a place that was forbidden to the students. While part of her just wanted to tell him to forget it, the desire to see her parents significantly outweighed any concern she had of getting caught. Leila swallowed hard. "Tonight then?" she asked.

Harry looked like he was about to say yes when he sighed and shook his head. "I-I already promised Ron that I'd take him tonight. I-I just saw him first, Leils. It's not that I don't want to take you. Honest."

It was obvious that Harry didn't mean to cause any hurt feelings, but Leila couldn't help but feel a paltry sting at her hear. Ron? He was taking Ron to see their parents before he was taking her? Leila bit her bottom lip so hard that blood began to trickle from her lip. Realising her mistake, Leila wiped at her lip. She then looked at her brother, who looked at Leila, worried she might explode. Instead, Leila feebly responded, "Oh. Alright."

"Leila, please don't be angry."

It was moments when people told her not to be angry that made her angry. Leila sighed. "I'm not angry. Just go with Ron. We can go another time, I guess." She was trying to be diplomatic about the situation-to find the compromise because she knew that usually worked best. But that didn't cause the pain of Harry choosing Ron over her to lessen any. So, she just masked the pain.

"You're sure?" Harry asked in confusion. She curtly nodded her head. Harry nodded his head. "How about tomorrow night then?"

"I-I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing tomorrow night. But I suppose that might work."

Despite Leila's words, Harry could tell that not everything was alright between them. He could sense Leila's hostility toward him, but he wasn't going to call her out on it. Whenever he did something that, things never went well. So, Harry just slowly exhaled and nodded his head. "Meet me outside your common room at nine."

Wanting to make sure that all her bases were covered before she went off and did something stupid with her brother, she asked, "Won't we get caught?"

Harry grinned at his sister. "Just leave that to me."

The Potter twins then walked into the Great Hall. Harry returned to his seat across from Ron, where they were playing Wizard Chess while they ate their breakfast. Leila trekked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Once she was seated, she glanced down the long table. She was still the only Slytherin there.

Leila stabbed her fork into her scrambled eggs and took a bite. She then reached for a slice of toast, which she accidentally dropped on the floor. Groaning, Leila bent down to pick it up. While most students would have left it there, for Leila it was a force of habit from living with the Dursleys. When Leila was upright once more, she found the Weasley twins sitting across from her. "Bloody hell!" she hissed. "Where did you two come from?"

Fred and George looked at each other seriously. They both shook their heads before George sullenly responded, 'We don't talk about that. Mental images that will scar you for life."

The Potter girl looked at the Weasley twins curiously as Fred's hands shot out and covered Leila's ears. "Watch it! We have little ears here, Georgie," Fred said to his twin.

"I can still hear you, you know," Leila said as she rolled her eyes and clasped her hands on Fred's trying to remove them from her head. After a few tugs, Fred removed his hands from her face and smiled. Leila then looked around the Great Hall before she leant across the table and whispered, "What are you two doing here? At the Slytherin table?"

"Talking with you," Fred responded. "We thought it pretty obvious." Leila rolled her eyes again and shook her head, which made the twins laugh. Fred then grinned. "We just thought you'd like some company."

"We can leave if you'd like," George offered.

"No. Stay. Please stay. I-I just don't want to see the two of you get in any trouble," Leila said as she rested her head in her hands, with her elbows resting on the table.

The Weasley twins both chuckled. "Have you met us?" Fred asked. "Us? Trouble?" Fred then looked at George before they both responded simultaneously, "Never!" Even Leila managed a smile.

George reached out and snatched a slice of toast. He mulled something over as he chewed. "You know, I thought it would taste more evil. Coming from the Slytherin table and all," he mused. "Freddie, you better try to be sure."

So then Fred reached out and took a slice of toast. He took a big bite and chewed. "Seems just the same to me," he responded with his mouth full. "We might as well stay."

The boys immediately dug into the plates of food that appeared before them. Leila smiled. Even Harry hadn't managed a meal at the Slytherin table with her. Granted, now probably would have been the perfect time to do so. Most of the nastier Slytherins were home for the holidays. Deep down, Leila couldn't help but wish that Fred and George were her brothers. Sometimes, it seemed like they cared more than her own brother.

Halfway through their meal, Leila noticed the other Houses watching them. But the twins just continued to eat, seemingly not noticing the eyes upon them. Fred swallowed a bite of sausage before he asked, "Hey Leila, George and I were going on a little adventure today. Care to join us?"

Leila asked, "Where are you going?"

"Can't really say," George said with a grin. "But I promise it would be worth your while."

"So are you in?" Fred asked.

The Potter girl looked at them incredulously. "You need me to decide now? Without knowing all the facts?"

Fred shook his head. "No. We need you to decide in an hour." Leila rolled her eyes. That was so much better. But Fred said, "If you decide to come along, meet us by the One-Eyed Witch Statue by the Defence room." He then stood up to leave and his twin brother followed suit.

They were about to walk away when George turned toward Leila and said. "If you have any wizarding currency, you might want to bring it along. The Sickle we got yesterday is already burning a hole in my pocket."

"It'll be fun, we promise," Fred said. "Or, you could always spend the day in the snake pit. Your choice." With that, the Weasley twins walked away, leaving Leila alone once more at the Slytherin table.

For reasons she wasn't quite sure of, an hour later, Leila found herself sprinting down the corridor of the One-Eyed Witch statue. She had been sure to wear her Slytherin cloak, hat, scarf, and mittens just in case they ventured outside. She was practically out of breath when she reached the Weasley twins, who leant against the wall casually. "Almost thought you weren't going to show," George said.

"I never doubted you," Fred responded as he pushed himself off the wall. He stopped in front of Leila and looked down at the small girl in front of him. "Now, before we journey forth, we need to swear you secrecy that you shall not divulge to anyone what we are about to do."

Leila's eyes widened. George chuckled, "Oh c'mon, Leila. We're not asking you to make an Unbreakable Vow, here."

"Think of it as an exchange," Fred said stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets. "You asked us to keep a secret for you and we're asking you to keep one for us. That's all."

Leila's mouth shaped an Oh before she nodded her head, her dark curls bouncing under her chin. Fred tapped Leila's shoulder before he gestured toward the One-Eyed Witch statue. George grinned and stepped forward. Leila watched as he edged around the walls surrounding the statue until he was standing behind him. Fred pushed Leila forward. She followed behind him and Fred behind her.

The Potter girl stood behind the statue with the Weasleys twins for a moment, looking at them. Was this it? Was this their grand adventure? "Now what?" she asked.

"Patience, young one," George whispered in her ear. He then pulled his wand from his robe pocket and tapped the statue. "Dissendium!" George whispered.

Suddenly, the statue's hump opened, revealing a small passage. Leila looked up at the Weasley twins curiously. They both were quite a bit taller than she was and she wasn't sure how they would fit in the small passage, but George quickly crawled inside. She then looked back to Fred who pushed her forward saying, "In you go."

Leila slid a considerable way down a stone slide. Her high-pitched squeal echoed through the passage until she came to a rough landing on the cold, damp ground. George stood there with his hand outstretched to help her out. She accepted his hand and managed to get off the ground right before Fred crashed to the ground. Leila was fairly certain that he was trying to crash on top of her, but his plan had failed.

The Weasley twins and Leila dusted themselves off. Fred then pulled out his wand. "Lumos!" he whispered, causing the tip of his wand to light up. George did the same. Not wanting to feel left out, Leila pulled out her wand. Fred quickly explained what she was supposed to do and after her third try, Leila too had managed to get the tip of her wand to light up. Had the three of them not had their wands lit, Leila's beam of satisfaction probably would have been enough to guide their path.

"Where are we going?" Leila asked as they walked down a narrow passage that twisted and turned frequently. She tripped over a tree root, but Fred's hand grabbed hold of her cloak and pulled her upright once more.

Fred chuckled behind her, "It's a surprise. You'll find out soon. Where's your sense of adventure, Leila?"

"I think I left it back at the One-Eyed Witch statue," Leila muttered, suspicious that they were no longer within the confines of Hogwarts barriers. She hadn't properly thought this through. She had just wanted to spend some time with the twins that she had likely rushed into a decision that was going to get her in trouble. It was all Harry's fault. If he hadn't flustered her this morning, she wouldn't be in this position. While there wasn't anything she could really do about it now, that didn't stop the worry from churning inside her.

Eventually, The Weasley twins and Leila came to some worn stone steps. The stairway looked never ending, but up they climbed. Almost missing the first step, Fred held onto Leila by her cloak as the ascended the stairs. Nearly two hundred steps later, George came to a sudden stop. It was a good thing Fred had a firm grip on Leila, otherwise, she would have stumbled backwards down the stairs.

George put a single finger up to his mouth, motioning them to be quiet. He then whispered, "Cloaks off," before he dropped his own cloak to the floor. Leila looked at him curiously, but he just pointed to her Slytherin emblem and shook his head.

Unfastening her cloak, she let it slide to the stone floor. When Leila turned to Fred, his cloak was also on the ground. George then pushed upward. A wooden trapdoor opened above them. Fred and George scrambled into the cellar before helping Leila out. She looked around the cellar curiously. Wooden crates and boxes lined the stone walls and were stacked throughout the room.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, right for them, echoed through the cellar. Leila went into panic mode. "Hide! Hide!" she hissed in a whisper. She ducked behind one of the crates but was surprised to find the twins just stood there. The shadow of the figure drew closer and hid, hoping that the twins could fend for themselves. Her heart was practically in her chest as she sat there, waiting.

"You're late," a man's voice said.

"Sorry, we were a bit held up," Fred said calmly. Leila slowly peeked from behind the crate to see a man dressed in wizarding garb. He didn't look at all surprised to see them there.

"You got them then?"

George dug in his pocket before handing a list and a pouch of money to the man. The man accepted the items. He dumped the money onto a crate in front of him and counted it. He then examined the list in his hands before he nodded his head. "Everything appears to be in order. Why don't we go upstairs and fill the order? The missus is out at the moment."

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. "We'll be right up, sir!" Fred said. "Just gotta coax our shy assistant to come up."

Mr Flume nodded his head before he tightened the strings on his money pouch and headed up the stairs. A few seconds later, Fred reached down and pulled Leila to her feet. Her eyes were wide as she gasped, "Who was that?"

"That's Ambrosius Flume. He's been sneaking sweets to paying Hogwarts customers for years," George scoffed. "You really didn't think he'd be able to support himself on Hogsmeade weekends alone, did you?"

Fred touched his chin and mused for a moment, "Well, he probably could, but it's much more profitable for him this way. Not a bad idea if we ever decide to branch out into something ourselves. Being middle men isn't as glamorous as it seems. We bring Ambrosius the Hogwarts orders. He fills them so we can bring them back and Georgie and I get compensated for our work. Just a few orders here and there because he also sends things out by owl. Although, prices are a bit cheaper for those doing business through George and me."

The pieces seemed to fall into place. And Leila looked at George incredulously. "Then why did I have to remove my cloak?" she questioned.

George chuckled before patting her cheek. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Had to pull your leg a bit. You looked far too serious back there. Had to lighten you up a bit." Leila folded her arms with an unamused expression on her face.

"Looks like you only made matters worse," Fred laughed. "C'mon, Leila. Let's go find you some sweets to make up for it." He wrapped an arm around Leila's shoulder and led her upstairs.

Once they were upstairs in the store, Leila's eyes widened in shock. There were shelves upon shelves of the most delicious looking sweets. There were creamy chunks of nougat, hundreds of kinds of chocolate, toffees, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, levitating sherbet balls. Leila turned round and round, her eyes getting lost in all the sweets in the shop.

"Easy now," Fred laughed. "Take a deep breath and go slow. We don't want you going back to Hogwarts with buyer's remorse."

"Her eyes are bigger than her stomach," George teased.

"They always are," Ambrosius said from behind the counter as he weighed toffees on a scale. "Now, how 'bout you tell me our newest associate's name?"

Fred and George both looked at each other with wide grins on their faces. "Leila Potter," they answered in unison.

Toffees spilt to the floor and Mr Flume stood there in shock staring at the small girl in his store. "Leila Potter, you say?" He set the scoop down on the counter and walked over to Leila, not even bothering to pick the toffees from the floor. He stopped in front of Leila. His hands went to her cheeks and he absently smushed her cheeks together.

The Potter girl stood there not saying a word as the older man's eyes got glossy. "I should have guessed you were James' girl, but you look more like your mother." Ambrosius released Leila's face from his grasp before he wiped his hands on his trousers. "Whatever you'd like, Potter. It's on the house. Your father and his friends used to run smuggle sweets into Hogwarts for me back in the day. Just like Fred and George do now."

Ambrosius slowly backed away from Leila as his misty eyes began to leak. He quickly turned away and began to pick up the spilt toffees from the floor by hand, despite the fact that he easily could have done it using magic.

The Weasley twins looked at Leila before each of them wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her through Honeydukes. "Like father, like daughter," Fred mused. "You taking up his old job and all."

"Wait, what?" Leila asked, looking wide-eyed at them.

"Fred and I were hoping you could do some advertising with the Slytherins and maybe some runs here and there. Some of the teachers are getting awfully suspicious of us. So there will be times when at least one of us needs to stay at Hogwarts," George explained. "We'd give you a fair cut of our profits too."

"But-but why me? Why not one of your own brothers?"

Fred and George both chuckled. "We'd have to be mental to include Ronniekins or Percy in this!" Fred said. "Besides, with your Slytherin contacts, we could make us quite a hefty sum. Win-win."

Leila looked at Mr Flume before she slowly nodded her head. It wasn't the profit she was interested in. It wasn't even spending time with Fred and George. No, the thing that intrigued her the most was the likelihood of being able to talk with Mr Flume about her father. Besides, it wasn't like she was being asked to take care of the entire operation. Just a time or two...with help. And all she needed was a time or two with Mr Flume to hopefully learn something.

"So what'll it be, Leila?" George asked. Leila looked at him wide-eyed, but he only chuckled. "You don't have to decide on that just yet. But you do need to decide what you're buying. Or rather...not buying, since he said whatever you wanted was on the house."

Leila grabbed a small basket and filled it with assorted chocolates, some liquorice wands, taffies, and a few other wizarding confections. She and the twins brought their purchases to the counter. The twins purchases broke even with what they were owed. So, they both got to keep their silver, Sickles. But Leila suspected they had never planned on spending them in the first place.

When Ambrosius chuckled at the pile of chocolates Leila had stacked on the counter. "Your father had a friend whom I also regularly paid in chocolate. What was his name again?" the man tapped his cheek before his eyes lit up. "Ah-ha! Remus, that's it. Remus! Nice kid. Rather quiet compared to the others, but Merlin did that boy love chocolate."

As Ambrosius packed Leila's chocolates into a box, she tried to push some coins toward him on the counter, but he reached down and stopped her. "I told you, today is on the house." He gently smiled down at her. "Now, is there anything else I can help you with, Miss Potter?"

It looked like her first opportunity for information was upon her. Leila cleared her throat before she timidly asked, "Mr Flume, I-I was hoping you could tell me about my father."

"Sweetheart, one day I would love to tell you about your father, but I can't today. I'm sorry," Ambrosius said sympathetically before he gently lifted the child's quivering chin. "But we'll have us a nice little chat the next time you come along."

Leila slowly nodded. Ambrosius then handed the Potter girl her bag of sweets before the three students slipped back into the cellar and made the trek back to Hogwarts.

The next day, Leila anxiously awaited her adventure with her brother. They were going to sneak off somewhere that night. She was being quite rebellious the last two days. Although, she knew the only reason she went along with either was because she had something to gain from it. If ever a situation arose, Leila wasn't sure she could adventure off on her own. She still needed a push in the right direction.

So, to occupy her time, Leila dragged Theo to the library. He didn't really seem to mind as much as she thought he would. In fact, since his revelation to Leila, Theo had been downright pleasant. Not that he was ever Draco Malfoy level of unbearable, but his recent attitude had challenged her opinion of him.

Theo had a new bounce in his step as they walked through the seemingly endless rows of bookshelves. "So, what exactly are we looking for?" he asked with a something chipper in his tone.

Leila bit her bottom lip, debating how much she should reveal to him. "I'm looking for anything on Nicolas Flamel. You wouldn't happen to like know him, would you?"

"Nope. Can't say that I know him," Theo responded. "In fact, all I know about him is that he's an old-codger."

The Potter girl rolled her eyes. "How helpful," she said sarcastically. "After over a month of searching, all I know is that he's old. Gah!" Leila pulled at her hair in frustration.

"Why the research? Did I miss an assignment on him?"

She looked at him hesitantly. "No, nothing like that. I-I just heard Granger trying to find out about him and I thought maybe I could find out about him first. You know, that kind of thing."

"Huh. Well, if I find anything I'll let you know. I would enjoy seeing Granger put in her rightful place too." Theo seemed very adamant. Leila wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing.

Theo and Leila's library search proved to be unsuccessful, but Leila had already anticipated that they wouldn't find anything. So, she wasn't too disappointed. She was more frustrated why they couldn't find a single thing about this Nicolas Flamel.

The two Slytherins parted ways before Leila continued to the owlery to send the letters in her robe pocket. Daphne, Draco, and Cedric had sent her letters to see how she was doing. Leila only had two letters to send back. One one guess was needed to figure out who she wasn't sending a letter to. If he asked, she would tell him that it must have gotten lost or something.

In the owlery, Leila walked up to Hedwig, Harry's owl. She held out her hand with the treat Theo had given her for Hedwig. Her brother's owl accepted the treat and then let Leila stroke the owl's head. The Potter girl smiled before she reached for the letters in her pocket. Leila held out the letter addressed to Cedric for Hedwig to take. The owl accepted her letter and then took to the sky. The Potter girl then used an owl that belonged to Hogwarts to send Daphne's letter. It was probably safer that way.

The remainder of the day seemed to pass by slowly. When nine o'clock finally rolled around, Leila quietly left the Slytherin common room nearly tripping over the rut she had created in the carpet from pacing for the previous ten minutes. Her heart beat fast as she stepped into the empty corridor. It was empty. Her brow furrowed. Perhaps Harry was standing her up...or maybe he had forgotten about his promise to her. It didn't really surprise her.

Out of nowhere, someone whispered, "Boo!" in her ear. Leila's screams reverberated through the corridor until something invisible muffled her screams. Then her mouth was free, but no sound came out. Leila stood there blinking slowly. "Leila, over here," a familiar voice taunted down the corridor.

Leila twirled around the corridor but saw nothing. The voice sounded exactly like her brother, but she couldn't see him anywhere. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head in confusion. She supposed she was probably just hearing things. "Over here," Harry's voice echoed again, but this time from the other side of the corridor.

So, Leila turned again. But once more she was disappointed because she couldn't find her brother. Leila sighed. "This isn't funny," she muttered to herself.

Harry giggled. "Sure it is," he finally responded once he had calmed himself.

"Harry, where are you?" Leila groaned, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm right in front of your face, Leils."

Leila huffed and took a step toward the entrance to her common room. "I'm not playing anymore games. I'm going back to my common room."

"Aw, c'mon, Leils. Don't be like that." Suddenly, only Harry's head was visible. It looked like he had pulled something off from over him.

Leila slowly backed away with her eyes wide as she processed the information rapidly racing through her mind. "Bloody hell…that's an…"

"Invisibility cloak," Harry said with a grin before removing the rest of the cloak from his body. "It was a Christmas present."

"From who?" Leila asked with her hands on her hips.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. There wasn't a name on the card. It just said Use it well."

Leila snatched the cloak from her brother. She examined it, looking over the material before she pulled it over her own body like she wore her Slytherin cloak. Leila then looked down her body to find that it had disappeared. The only thing she could see was the stone floor beneath her feet. While wearing it, she twirled a couple time as her brother watched her. "I take it you didn't get one?" Harry asked.

"No," Leila groaned. "It only got a box of sweets without a name on them while you get a bloody invisibility cloak. Clearly, someone has a favourite Potter twin. How fair is that?"

"Well, it was Dad's," Harry reasoned. "And I am the oldest."

Leila raised an eyebrow at her brother, still wearing the cloak. "But I'm the smarter twin, the prettier twin, and overall all-around better twin." While Leila would never voice her feelings in front of her brother, she had to admit that she was jealous. It wasn't that she needed an invisibility cloak. It just seemed like she always came up short where their parents were concerned. Harry always seemed to be one step ahead of her.

Harry just nodded his head. "Well, we should probably get going before Snape or Filch catches us." Without waiting for his sister to respond, Harry slipped under the Invisibility Cloak beside his sister. Surprisingly, there was still plenty of room to spare beneath the cloak, even with the two Potter twins beneath.

The Potter twins walked in silence until they reached the room with the moving staircases. It was then Leila finally got the courage to ask Harry, albeit rather bitterly, "So did Ron get to see Mum and Dad?"

"No," Harry sighed. The disappointment was evident in his voice. "But I got to see them again."

While Harry couldn't see his sister, she looked at him in confusion. "What? I-I don't understand."

Harry held his hand up for her to stop talking. "Just wait. You'll see when we get there."

The twins ascended the moving staircase and navigated through several corridors. Leila was pretty sure they were near the library when they came to a stop outside an old wooden door. Harry pushed the door open and the twins crossed the threshold under the cloak. Together, they back up to push the door shut behind them. Harry then ripped the cloak from them before sprinting toward a mirror in the middle of the empty classroom.

Leila took out her wand and made sure to lock the door so that Filch couldn't find them. Then, she took her time, examining the classroom. What was a mirror doing in the middle of an abandoned classroom? It didn't really make sense. So, Leila reasoned that the mirror was there for a reason and that there was probably something special about the mirror. "Leila!" Harry called from the centre of the room.

"Coming!" Leila called back to her brother. Slowly, she crossed the room, the sound of her footsteps echoing off the walls. Leila stopped beside her brother and looked at him.

For a moment, he just smiled at the mirror in front of him before he turned to look at his sister. Harry cleared his throat and then stepped behind his sister. He placed his hands on his shoulders. "Alright, what do you see?"

"Harry," Leila groaned. "I thought we were going to go see Mum and Dad."

"Just look," he insisted.

Leila rolled her eyes at her brother. She then turned and faced the mirror, examining herself in it as her brother suggested. But her mouth gaped open and her eyes widened at the sight of the reflection. She wasn't the only one in the reflection. Well, of course, she could see Harry standing behind her...but there were six other reflections in the mirror besides those of the Potter twins.

To her left, Leila saw a young woman with ginger hair smiling at her. The woman looked like an older version of Leila. Immediately, Leila recognised the woman as her mother. So, it was true. She really did look like her mother. Leila choked up as the woman placed a hand on her shoulder in the reflection. She looked down out at her shoulder, but there was no hand really there. It was only in the reflection.

The Potter girl then looked to her right with tears glistening in her eyes. In the reflection, there stood a man who looked like an older Harry. He ruffled Leila's hair in the reflection before resting his hand on her other shoulder. Leila absently reached to take hold of his hand, but there was no hand there for her to hold. She gasped.

"You see them, don't you?" Harry asked.

Leila wiped at the tears that threatened to stream down her cheek. "Mhmm. I see then," Leila said with a sniffle, trying to choke back any other emotions that dared to escape. She then looked at the other unfamiliar faces in the reflection. There were three younger boys on the floor. Judging from the hair and eye color, the boys were her brother. And there was also little girl with ginger hair, not much more than a toddler, that tugged at Leila's hand. A sister. They were the siblings that would never be.

She could no longer hold back the tears. They flowed steadily. But Harry's hand took hold of hers. He must have known that she needed to see something real. Leila then flung her arms at her brother and clung tightly to him. "We never got to know them," Leila whispered in his ear.

Harry held tightly onto his sister. "I know," he whispered back.

"It's not fair," she cried, while still managing to sound rather stubborn.

"I know," Harry repeated to her.

"That's all I've ever wanted. To have a real family that loved us. A family that wanted us and would care for us. I-I want them back." Leila buried her face in the crook of her brother's neck, her tears moistening his collar.

Harry whispered, "Me too." He then held onto his sister even tighter, not wanting to let her go. All the Potter twins really had was each other. And while things may get complicated between them from time to time, they would always be family. Always.

"I see you two, like so many before you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised," a voice spoke gently from behind them.

The Potter twins broke apart to find Professor Dumbledore standing in the back of the classroom. Leila's eyes widened. They hadn't even heard him unlock the door. Knowing she was going to be in trouble, Leila cowered behind her brother. Dumbledore chuckled at Leila, hiding behind her brother. "There's nothing to fear, Miss Potter. I'm not here to reprimand you. Just to talk."

Leila bit her bottom lip. She wasn't so sure that she trusted him, but she slowly moved out from behind Harry and stood beside him. "Why are you here, sir?" Harry asked.

"The same reason as you, I suppose," Dumbledore said pointing behind them. "The Mirror of Erised. I trust that you both know what it does, by now?"

Harry and Leila looked at each other and then shook their heads. They honestly weren't entirely sure what it did. They only knew that it showed them their family that wasn't. Dumbledore sighed and then walked across the classroom. He stood between the Potter twins, placing one hand on Harry's shoulder and another on Leila's. He gently smiled down at each of them. "Come, now," he said. "You two should really give yourselves more credit. I'm fairly certain you're not far off."

"Leila and I saw our parents, sir," Harry responded.

"And is that all?" Dumbledore asked knowingly.

Harry shook his head and motioned for Leila to continued. The Potter girl sighed before she said, "We had brothers and a sister too. It was our family."

Dumbledore nodded his head before he continued, "And if I'm not mistaken, your friend, Harry-Ron Weasley-he saw himself as Head Boy and Quidditch Captain."

Harry's mouth fell open before he stammered, "But-but how do you know about that?"

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," Dumbledore said with a slight grin on his face.

The Potter twins looked at each other with their eyes wide. But a second later, Leila's brow furrowed. How did he know about the Invisibility Cloak? It looked like any other cloak where it lay discarded on the door by the door. Leila then looked up at Professor Dumbledore somewhat cynically. Had he been the one that had given it to Harry? Was Dumbledore the one that liked Harry better than he liked her? Instinctively, Leila took a step away from their headmaster as other questions raced through her head. Something didn't' seem quite right. "How long were you watching us?" she asked.

"I was here waiting for you two to arrive. I had a feeling you'd be coming." He drew Leila closer once again, but Leila wasn't entirely sure what to make of the situation now. But Dumbledore returned the subject to the mirror once more. "Can neither of you think of what this mirror shows us all?"

Silence.

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Let me give you a clue," he said. Leila couldn't help but feel that the man was directing Harry more than he was her. Dumbledore then continued, "The happiest man in the world, would look into this mirror and see only himself, exactly as he was."

Harry looked at the mirror once again, cocking his head. "So...then...it shows us what we want. Whatever we want," he said.

"Yes...and no." After a few more moments of silence, Dumbledore added, "Why don't you take a look again. But this time, I suggest looking beyond what you see."

Leila watched her brother for a moment. He squinted his eyes at the Mirror of Erised. His eyesight was dread awful. Harry wasn't likely to figure it out either and judging from the look Dumbledore was giving her, he knew that. She sighed and looked into the mirror once more. Again, she saw the reflection of a happy Potter family.

Beyond what you see. Beyond what you see. Leila repeated those words over and over again in her head. What she saw was the reflection of her family, so she tore her gaze away from the happy sight. Beyond the mirror were the walls, but they were nothing but stone. Not to mention that it could likely be placed anywhere. No, it had something to do with the mirror.

Suddenly, a glint of gold caught the Potter girl's eyes. There were words scrolled around the mirror in gold lettering. The first thing that stuck out at her was the word Erised. Leila then tried to read the words, but the task proved more difficult than she thought. "This doesn't make any sense," Leila whispered to herself. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on whosi. It's nothing but gibberish."

Dumbledore must have heard her because he said, "Try again, Leila. But this time, start from the right."

Leila looked up at him hesitantly for a moment before she looked to the right side of the mirror. He knew she was closer to figuring it out than Harry was, so she mused a little louder. "Is-ish…"

"Start with I."

The Potter girl slowly exhaled before starting again. "I showno tyour…"

Harry interrupted his sister. "Leila, that doesn't make any sense."

"Give me a minute to think, Harry," Leila groaned at her brother, rolling her eyes-which he probably could see from her reflection in the mirror. She closed her eyes and then concentrated carefully on the words and the mirror. Then it clicked. The solution to her problem. Reading backwards was like looking in a mirror. And the Mirror of Erised was standing at an angle. Meaning, she should be able to read the scrolling in the mirror if she didn't let herself get distracted.

Leila walked closer toward the mirror, twisting her body so that she could read the words in the mirror. While the hands waving in the reflection threatened to distract her, she focused only on the words as they began to appear in a form that was much easier to read. Slowly, she began to whisper the words as she pieced them together. After several attempts, she had it. "I show not your face but your heart's desire."

"Correct, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said with a slight nod of his head.

But Harry was still confused. "Isn't that whatever we want?"

"It can be, but not always," Leila said looking at her brother. "It's not just whatever we want. I'm rather hungry, but there wasn't any food in the reflection. The reflection was Mum, Dad, and our family...the thing we both want most desperately. Sadly, you and I will never get the thing we both want."

Dumbledore nodded his head knowingly. "Remember this, this mirror gives us neither truth nor knowledge. Men have wasted away before it. They have even gone mad. That is why tomorrow, it will be moved to a new home. I must ask you two not to go looking for it. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

The Headmaster watched the Potter twins carefully until they both nodded their heads in agreement. "Now, why don't you both get back under that Invisibility Cloak and return to your Houses. You could both use a good night's rest."

Harry reached his hand out and grabbed his sister's hand. He pulled her across the room toward the crumpled Invisibility Cloak on the floor. Leila watched Dumbledore over her shoulder. He was gazing into the mirror. She could swear that his eyes looked glossier than they did a moment ago. The man sighed and then looked at his students. "Is there something on your mind, Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

Leila quickly shook her head no. There was nothing she wanted to share. At least not with him.

"Sir, can I ask you another question?" Harry asked, still holding onto his sister's hand.

"I believe you just have," Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "But for you, Harry, you may ask one more."

Harry glanced at his sister and then back to Professor Dumbledore. "Leila and I see our parents-what do you see in the mirror?"

Leila groaned, "Harry."

But Dumbledore just chuckled holding a hand up. "It's alright, Leila. I can answer that one. You'd like to know what I see, Harry? Well, I see myself holding a thick pair of woolen socks. One can never have enough socks..especially warm socks. But alas, another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't receive a single pair. For some reason, people insist on giving me books. Now, I must bid the two of you good night."

Harry bent down before he threw the Invisibility Cloak over himself and his sister. While under the cloak, Leila looked over her shoulder at Dumbledore. He must have known she was looking because he nodded his head and waved at her. She quickly turned around as Harry reached out open the door. The door was still locked. Harry elbowed his sister. "Hey," Leila groaned as she reached for her wand in her robe pocket. But before she could even draw her wand, the lock clicked and the door opened.

After descending several flights of stairs in silence, Harry whispered to his sister, "I don't think I believe him...about the socks."

"Well, I certainly don't believe him," Leila retorted. "I mean really, what grown wizard would nearly cry over a pair of socks? It's ridiculous."

"Hang on, he was crying?"

Even though Harry couldn't see her, Leila rolled her eyes at her brother. "I said nearly crying. You're not very observant, are you?"

"I was distracted," he muttered before the twins returned to their walk in silence. But Leila knew he was just making an excuse.

The Potter twins continued through the corridors under the Invisibility Cloak until they came to a stop outside the place where the entrance to the Slytherin Dungeon should appear. Feeling rather sentimental, Leila hugged her brother tightly under the cloak. He was the piece of reality she could physically hold onto, unlike the desperate desires of her heart.

Then, without saying another word to her brother, Leila slipped out from underneath the cloak and walked to the entrance of her common room. She whispered the password to the wall and the door appeared. Leila walked down the stairs to find that the common room was empty. So, she headed to her dormitory and changed into her pyjamas for bed. She plucked Roman from the end of her and snuggled him close...another piece of her reality. Because you can only love what you got while you got it.


	17. Year 1: A Change of Season

Leila paced up and down the corridor of the entrance to the castle, patiently waiting for the students who had left for the holiday to arrive. While, Theo, the Weasley twins, and sometimes her brother had kept her occupied during the holiday break, Leila had to admit that by the end of her holiday she found herself wishing everyone was back at school...even Malfoy. Although, she would never tell him that.

When the students began to trickle through the entrance doors, Leila leant against the door hoping to find someone, anyone she knew. The Potter girl grinned at the sight of the first familiar face and he grinned back. Cedric waved to her and headed in her direction. "Hello, Leila," he said smoothly as he approached her.

"Hello, Cedric," Leila responded back, practically beaming. "Have a nice train ride back?"

Cedric shrugged his shoulders. "Nice enough, I suppose." Leila nodded her head, not entirely sure how to carry on the conversation. Thankfully, Cedric did. "So, how was Hogwarts while we were gone? Did it miss us?"

Leila chuckled. "Oh, yeah. It missed you all load...except for a select few whose names I won't mention lest we make Hogwarts angry."

"Judging by your letter, it seemed like your holiday was enjoyable."

"Mostly, yeah. Although, from your letter, your holiday sounded better."

He shook his head and chuckled to himself. He then smiled at Leila before he explained, "I'm an only child. Mum and Dad go all out for me, even though the don't have to."

Leila was about to respond to him when she was interrupted. "Ced, are you coming?" a voice called a few yards away. It was a boy dressed with his Ravenclaw scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. She knew the boy to be Cedric's friend Elliot Williamson. The boy was also the older brother of Aubrey Williamson in Leila's class.

Cedric waved with a sheepish expression on his face. "Be right there El!" He called back before turning back to Leila. "El and I have to go over our essays for McGonagall. They're due tomorrow."

The Potter girl sighed. "Did she give everyone homework over break?"

"Probably," Cedric said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, though. Usual time and place?" Leila nodded her head, knowing that he meant in the library after classes tomorrow. With that, Cedric turned and walked away to where Elliot stood to wait for him.

Leila watched Cedric and Elliot walk down the corridor together until suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped over her eyes. Leila groaned as she stood there, perfectly still for a moment. "Malfoy, I swear to Merlin if that's you, you're going to wish you hadn't. Fred and George taught me some new hexes while you were gone."

"Good thing I'm not Malfoy then, huh?" Daphne's voice responded before her hands slipped from Leila's face. The Potter girl quickly turned to face her friend with a smile on her face before Daphne embraced her in a hug. "Merlin, I've missed you. Astoria was driving me mental. All she ever wanted to talk about was Hogwarts. I'm so glad to be away from her now."

Leila smirked. "I could ask you all about Hogwarts if you'd like."

"Don't you dare, Leila Potter. Don't you dare." Daphne looked at her seriously which made Leila laugh, but Daphne too cracked a grin. "Now, if you're really that keen on avoiding Malfoy, I suggest we head to our dormitory now. He shouldn't be too far behind now."

Without another word, Leila grabbed Daphne's arm and the two girls took off in a sprint down the corridor, giggling the entire jaunt to their dormitory. Once inside their dormitory, the two girls collapsed onto Leila's bed in a fit of giggles, which intrigued Roman. So he pounced onto Leila's bed and plopped himself on her stomach which made her laugh even harder. Daphne reached over and pet Roman before she looked at the end of her bed. "Looks like my trunk made it," the blonde commented.

The Potter girl's brow furrowed as Daphne hopped off her bed and walked over to her trunk. "But how did it get there?" Leila asked curiously.

"House Elves, most likely," Daphne mused. "They can Apparate, you know." The blonde-haired girl stacked multiple articles of clothing at the end of Leila's bed. "Those are for you," she said. "Astoria hates hand-me-downs and these don't really fit me anymore. I suppose they'd fit you just fine, though. As Slytherins, we have an image to uphold, you know. Besides, if I see you wearing another one of your overstuffed cousin's ragged hand-me-downs, I might vomit."

Leila examined the stack of clothing in front of her: jumpers, cardigans, shirts, jeans, and even a few pieces that would be more appropriate for the Muggle world. She noticed a few with the price tags still attached and looked at Daphne curiously. But she didn't say anything. She wasn't entirely sure how to respond to such a kind act. So, she just walked over to her friend and hugged her tightly. "Thank you," Leila said before pausing for a moment. "Let's just hope Aunt Petunia doesn't ruin them over the summer holiday."

"Well, if she does, just send an owl my way. I have plenty of more close I'd willingly give away so I can shop for new ones."

Once the two girls had finished putting their belongings away, they headed down to the common room, where Theo was lounging on the sofa. He saw them and rolled his eyes. "Oh thank Merlin, I've been waiting on you two forever."

Daphne and Leila looked at each other curiously. Neither of them knew they were meeting up with Theo, but Daphne responded calmly, "Sorry, Theo. What was it you wanted to do?"

Theo stood and folded his arms across his chest. "I thought we'd go for a romp across the grounds, but knowing how long you two will take to get your things, we'll probably be second years by the time you get back down. Maybe even third years."

Leila shook her head and smiled, "We'll just go get our things, Theo. We'll be back down in five minutes or your can copy Daphne's homework for the next week."

Daphne's jaw dropped and she rested her hands on her hips. "But you score higher marks than I do. Why not your homework?"

"Because if it were my homework, you'd take longer just so Theo could copy off my homework," Leila smirked at her friend before she raced back to her dormitory to grab her winter things. Daphne followed quickly behind her and followed suit. Both girls were back down in front of Theo, dressed to go outside, in less than five minutes. Theo just shook his head before she put a hand on each girl's shoulder and pushed them forward to exit the Slytherin Dungeon.

The Slytherin silver trio stomped across the Hogwarts grounds, the freshly fallen snow crunching beneath their feet. Remembering how much fun Theo had during their Christmas Day snowball fight, Leila fell a little bit behind Daphne and Theo to pack a snowball. Then, when Theo wasn't looking, she tossed it and it smacked in in the back of the head. The look of shock on Theo's face when he turned to face Leila was so amusing, that it caused the Potter girl to double-over in laughter and fall into the snow.

Theo then smirked before he shoved Daphne into the snow, who squealed as she fell. He then launched himself into the snow pile between Leila and Daphne. Leila lay back and made a snow angel before she dusted herself off and stood up. She was about to reach down to help Daphne up when she was tackled back to the ground. Both Theo and Daphne were in front of her. She sharply turned her head to find Draco Malfoy rolling in the snow beside her and the other Slytherin boys only a few feet away, dressed in their winter clothes. Malfoy had a mischievous grin on his face which Leila wanted to wipe off.

Malfoy winked at Leila before shouting, "Snow fight!" This resulted in an all-out war between the Slytherins. It was every snake for themselves. Leila's only plan of action was to aim all her snowballs at Malfoy while dodging as many snowballs as she could. The only flaw with her plan was one she didn't realise: Malfoy admired that she only retaliated against him.

When the Slytherin boys, Daphne, and Leila had finished their snowball fight, they headed back for the castle, sopping wet and freezing. Upon entrance to the castle, they were greeted by Filch, who stood there grumpily with a mop. He must have just mopped the entrance and here they were traipsing water back inside over his clean floor. Leila hid her chuckle when she walked past him as he pushed the mop around aimlessly. If he wasn't so rotten, she might have felt bad for him. Might.

A month had passed since term had resumed and things seemed to be falling back into routine. Nothing much out of the ordinary seemed to happen. Although, the workload in Transfiguration grew considerably. Professor McGonagall was already beginning to prepare them for their final exams, which were still months away. But the way McGonagall went on about those bloody exams, she made them seem like a life or death situation.

Granted, Leila wasn't really all that worried about her exams. She was doing well in her studies and she was even beginning to pull ahead thanks to her studies with Cedric. Leila could only hope that if she did well enough of her final exams that maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to beat Granger for the coveted top spot in their class. She knew her other competition would be Draco Malfoy, but Leila was more concerned about beating Hermione Granger.

Leila sat in Transfiguration with an empty seat in the desk beside her. Harry has promised her yesterday that he would sit with her. Daphne reached across the aisle from the desk she was sharing with Theo and tugged the Potter girl's sleeve. She motioned toward the back of the room with her head. Leila turned and sighed. Sure enough, Harry was already there, sitting two rows behind her with Ron at his side.

She bit her lip in frustration. Yes, she knew Harry was busy with Quidditch, homework, Housemates, and life in general; but Leila could feel him beginning to slip away again. She knew she shouldn't be jealous. After all, she did get so spend some of her Christmas break with him...although, he had spent most of it with Ron in Gryffindor Tower. But thinking back did nothing to stop the pain in her heart. It was as if Harry didn't need her anymore...if felt like Harry didn't even want her anymore. That she was nothing more than a chore to him.

Turning back around, Leila found that Draco had taken the seat next to her. He tried to engage her in conversation, but she didn't even try to argue with him. Instead, she just rested her head on her books while he talked to her. She certainly hoped that this wasn't the new normal.

It wasn't until Charms class that Harry realised his mistake. He quickly rushed into the room, nearly shoving Daphne to the floor so that he could get the seat beside his sister on the Slytherin side of the room. Leila was quite shocked to see him sitting beside her, as were all his Gryffindors on the opposite side of the room. "I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

But Leila clenched her jaw and didn't say anything. "Leila, c'mon," Harry groaned. "I really need to talk to you. I said I was sorry."

But sorry doesn't make it okay Leila thought, but she didn't say that. Instead, she sighed and turned to look at her brother. "What?" was all she said.

Harry wasn't sure how to respond, so he just continued with what he needed. "I-I was wondering, how did you get Snape to not hate you?"

Leila raised an eyebrow at her brother. That what was so bloody important? She was tempted to make an angry retort back at him, but she held it back. She held it in like she usually did. She took a deep breath before she said, "Who said he doesn't hate me too?"

The older Potter sibling looked at his sister pointedly and Leila rolled her eyes. "Well, about the only I can tell is that I don't antagonise him like you do."

She then returned her brother's expression at him, but he only groaned. "Leila, I really need your help. Snape's refereeing Gryffindor's Quidditch match on Saturday."

"Oh, in that case, you're doomed."

Harry groaned again. "Leila, c'mon. You've got to have some advice for me. Something? Anything?"

Leila pondered for a moment the thought of Harry getting kicked out of his Quidditch match. While she entertained the thought only for a moment, she knew that it wasn't the right thing to do. So, she cleared her throat before she responded, "Well, seeing as you make him angry whenever you're close to him, I'd suggest staying as far away from him on the pitch. That's about all you can do, I suppose."

"That's better than what Ron and Hermione suggested," Harry responded thoughtfully, but the words made Leila's stomach drop. Of course, he asked them first. He was only coming to her because he hadn't liked their response. Again, Leila bit back the words she wanted to lash out with as Harry prattled on that their idea was for Harry to not play, but that would cause Gryffindor to forfeit the match since they didn't have a Reserve Seeker.

Thankfully, Professor Flitwick called the class to order and Leila hated to admit that she was rather relieved when their professor broke them up into pairs. There was a moment of relief over not being paired with her brother, but the sense of dread immediately replaced it when she finally processed that Flitwick had partnered her with Malfoy.

Draco walked to the spot Harry had previously occupied, purposely ramming his shoulder into Harry as he walked past him. Leila attempted to ignore him, but it proved rather futile when it came time to practice theirs spells and charms. Surprisingly, Draco and Leila breezed through their work. They were the first pair to finish for which Professor Flitwick praised the for being so efficient by rewarding them with one House point. Draco beamed proudly while Leila tried to hide her face from her brother.

When Charms class was finally over, Leila tried to escape from Malfoy's side as quickly as she could. She beelined for the exit when Neville Longbottom clumsily crashed into her, causing her messenger bag to knock over the stack of books Professor Flitwick used to stand on. Neville stared at the ground blinking slowly, while Leila's hand raked through her hair in frustration as she groaned, "You've got to be kidding me."

After a quick eye roll, Leila bent down and began stacking the books in their proper place. She knew several of them had been specifically placed to create a set of stairs for Flitwick to read his podium, but she hadn't memorised it. Still, in shock, Neville bent down to help her, but only ended up knocking more books to the floor. "I-I'm sorry," he apologised timidly. "I-I can help if…"

"Just leave," Leila snapped. "You're just making things worse."

Her tone shocked Neville, causing him to elbow another stack of books. Leila's eyes seemed to glow angrily when she finally managed to make eye contact with Neville. Honestly, it wasn't that she was angry at him. She was frustrated in general, but she was taking it out on Neville and his clumsiness. She hadn't meant to take it all out on him, but she had and what was done, was done.

For a moment, Neville looked absolutely terrified at her before he practically ran from the room. Leila simply rolled her eyes and began restacking the books...again. It took her several minutes before she managed to get a stack of books that slightly resembled a set of stairs...although one step was rather steep, but Flitwick would just have to deal with that. Leila then ran from the Charms classroom hoping to make it to Herbology on time.

She rounded the corner and spotted a boy with blonde hair swaggering down the corridor, so she slowed her pace. If Malfoy wasn't racing off to class, then maybe she had more time than she thought. Leila walked a few more yards when the broom cupboard door swung open. She stopped for a moment to watch Neville Longbottom hop out of the cupboard and down the corridor. He spotted Leila and his eyes widened.

Leila sighed and reached for her wand in her pocket. She had a funny feeling that Malfoy was the reason for this. She took a step toward him with her wand drawn, figuring the least she could do after the scene in Charms was help him. But the action of drawing her wand must have startled him because he crashed to the floor before trying to inch like a worm to get away from her. "Longbottom, stop moving," Leila groaned.

Neville flinched for a second before he began to wriggle faster. "N-no. P-please don't hex me too. I-I p-promised M-Malfoy to n-never d-do anything to you ever again."

The Potter girl slowly lowered her wand and shook her head. She was right. Malfoy was behind this. He had hexed Longbottom because of her. She tried to take another step closer toward Neville when he screamed! "Please don't! Please leave me alone."

It was obvious that he thought that she was going to hex him too. While she knew the scene back in the Charms room probably led to this conclusion, she didn't like that he jumped to it. Since when had she proved herself to be mean and uncaring? That stung. So, if that's how he thought it was, then fine. Leila pocketed her wand. "You know? I was going to apologise and help you. But since you so kindly asked me to leave you alone, I'll do just that."

Angrily, Leila stepped over Neville before she continued on her way to Herbology. She was still quite miffed. Out of all the Slytherins, she had certainly been the kindest toward him. Sure, she laughed at his expense quite often, but then again, so did his fellow Gryffindor Housemates. He didn't even really know her and he had judged her. "Gryffindors," she spat.

After a rather dull Herbology lesson, it was finally time for lunch. Leila was absolutely famished. Her stomach grumbled the entire walk to the Great Hall. Her thoughts were so preoccupied with food that she didn't even recoil when Malfoy sat down beside her. Instead, she focused on the task at hand: the turkey sandwich. She was no more than a couple bites into her sandwich when Daphne elbowed her. "What's he want?" she asked.

She looked up to see Harry waving her over from the Gryffindor table. Leila groaned and set her sandwich back on her plate as Malfoy began making rude animal noises as commentary for Harry's waving. Leila smacked his arm, which only made him chuckle. She probably should have hit him harder, but the thought of Harry continuing to wave at her was rather embarrassing. So she grabbed her plate and slowly meandered toward the Gryffindor table.

When Leila reached the Gryffindor table, she stood behind her brother, eating her sandwich as she listened to the rather dull conversation they were engaged in. "What are the three crucial ingredients in a Forgetfulness Potion?" Granger pressed Ron.

Lethe River Water, Mistletoe berries, and Valarian sprigs, Leila mentally ticked off. Ron look to her for the answer, but she just took another bite of her sandwich and chewed it slowly. Ron shook his head and groaned. "I forgot," he responded.

Leila snickered, nearly causing her to choke on the bite of sandwich she had just swallowed. She snapped for Harry to hand her his goblet of Pumpkin juice. He handed it to her and chuckled as she downed the liquid, slightly coughing. Granger just rolled her eyes and continued on Ron in a holier-than-thou voice, "And what may I ask do you play to do if it comes up in the final exam?"

Ron sneered toward Granger, "Copy of you, of course."

Granger looked absolutely appalled by the thought. After a second to regain her composure, she narrowed her eyes at Ron and hissed, "No. You. Will. Not."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't have a comeback readily available. It was Leila's turn to strike. "He's more than welcome to copy of mine," Leila said with a smirk. While she didn't intend to allow Ron to cheat off her paper, seeing Granger all riled up made the comment more than worth it.

"Look at that, Hermione," Ron said directing his hand toward Leila. "She doesn't even like me, nor are we friends, and she'd even help me."

Granger raised an eyebrow at Leila. "No, she won't."

"And why exactly won't I?" Leila questioned before taking the last bite of her sandwich. Again, she was merely antagonising Granger by continuing the argument.

"Because it's cheating!" Granger slammed her fist against the table, causing the other students surrounding them to look over. Leila feigned a smile so that they would think everything was okay, while Granger continued with her rant. "Besides, according to Professor McGonagall, if anyone was actually listening, we're to be given special quills bewitched with an anti-cheating spell."

Leila smirked. "Yeah, I already knew that."

"Then why…" Granger stopped short, knowing full-well she had just been had by Leila. She shook her head while Leila just continued to smirk. Leila was rather proud of herself for ruffling Granger's feathers like that.

But Ron was still a step back on the anti-cheating spelt quills. "That's insulting!" He squeaked. "It's as if they don't trust us!" Ron then shook his head before he reached across the table for a Chocolate Frog package. He opened it and then quickly groaned, "Dumbledore again!"

Granger raised an eyebrow as Ron tossed his Dumbledore Chocolate Frog card in disappointment. Harry chuckled and reached for the card as Leila leant to whisper in his ear. "What exactly did you need me for?"

Harry pulled his sister to the bench so that she could better participate in their conversation. "I think we all agree that we need to come up with a new plan," Harry sighed as he picked up the card Ron had discarded. "We're getting nowhere right now."

"Well, I think…" Granger started.

"Hang on a second," Harry said slapping his hand against the table and holding the Chocolate Frog card up in the air with his other hand. "I think I've just found him."

"Mate, we've been over this," Ron groaned. "They disappear from the pictures. Remember?"

"No, not Dumbledore." Harry thrust the card back to Ron. He looked hesitant to pick it up, so Leila rolled her eyes and reached across the table to grab it. She looked at the picture, but Dumbledore was already gone. "The back. Look at the back," Harry said. "Go ahead, read it."

Leila sighed and began to recite from the back of the card, "Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945…" She paused to take a breath.

Harry tapped the table excitedly. "Go on, keep reading."

"Let a girl catch her breath," Leila retorted to her brother before she continued reading "...For his discovery of the twelve uses of dragon blood, and his on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel." Leila suddenly stopped reading and froze for a moment. Granger took the opportunity to snatch the card from Leila's hand. But Leila was lost in thought.

She needed to find Cedric, fast. They had been looking the wrong sections the entire time. They needed a book on alchemy and if she remembered correctly, yesterday, Cedric had checked out a book on alchemy from the library. She looked at the Hufflepuff table and noted that Cedric wasn't there...and Leila knew the other place Cedric opted to spend his lunch period. "I-I need to use the loo," Leila stammered before she took off in a sprint down the aisle of the Great Hall.

When she reached the entrance, she nearly ran into Neville Longbottom again, but he had somehow managed to hop out of her way. She just hoped that Neville could prove to be enough of a distraction for her to get a head start on Granger. She wanted to be the one to collect the piece to the puzzle they needed. She wasn't entirely sure why, but it was important to her.

Once she was in the library, she found Cedric sitting alone at their usual table. His books were spread across the table as he scrawled onto some parchment. Leila was nearly out of breath when she reached the table. She slammed her hands against the tabletop, leaning heavily against it as she gasped, "Cedric!"

Cedric's head immediately snapped up to look at Leila. His expression was one of shock, but after a moment, it turned to concern. "Leila, are you alright?" he asked.

Taking a breath between each word, Leila managed to wheeze, "I. Need. You. Help."

"Are you in trouble? I someone trying to hurt you?" He asked worriedly. "Should we get a teacher?"

Leila put her hand up to stop him. "No," she said, before she took a moment to finally catch her breath. "A book. I need your help with a book."

"Oh," Cedric responded slowly. He was still clearly puzzled, but he simply nodded his head and stood. "Well, let's go find it then. Shall we?"

The Potter girl shook her head and smiled. "I already know where the book is."

Cedric's brow furrowed as he slowly sat back down. "Then why exactly do you need my help?"

"Because it's in your bag." Leila grinned from ear to ear. "The alchemy book you checked out yesterday, I think there's going to be something about Nicolas Flamel in there. There's got to be."

He looked at Leila hesitantly before he pulled the library book from his bag. "Leila, we've looked a hundred times for him and we haven't found anything."

"I know. But please? Just check the index. If I'm wrong, I'll make sure to order you some sweets from Honeydukes just for your trouble."

"You don't have to do that. I don't need anything for helping you, we're friends." Cedric opened the book. "I just don't want you getting your hopes up for nothing, that's all." He sighed before flipping several pages until he came to the proper page of the index. His finger ran down the large page of the book before it came to a sudden stop in the middle of the page. "I-I don't believe it. He's in here. Nicolas Flamel is actually in here. " Cedric then looked to Leila. "This whole time I've been wondering if you made him up as an excuse to study with me, which I thought was rather sweet."

Leila blushed. "Well, I clearly wasn't making him up."

Cedric brushed his fingers through his hair sheepishly. "I'm sorry," he apologised.

"It's fine." Leila shrugged her shoulders. "Now, let's find out what it says about him."

The Potter girl looked at Cedric who nodded his head before he flipped back hundreds of pages until he found the right one. Leila and Cedric both leant in close and examined the page for information on Flamel. "There, he's right there," Cedric said pointing the information out to Leila, who read the information for herself. She grinned knowing that she was going to actually be able to contribute something.

"Do you mind if I borrow this?" Leila asked innocently. "I'll give it back when I'm done, I promise."

Cedric nodded his head before he placed his red bookmark between the proper pages. He then handed the book over to Leila, which was almost too big for her little arms to carry. He chuckled at the sight of the big book in her arms as she quickly thanked him. She had to find Harry and his friends in the Great Hall. She had to show them what she had found.

But much to her surprise, she found Harry waving her down from the table closest to the exit where he sat with Ron and Granger. "Leila, over here!" Harry called. Leila winced as Madam Pince shot Harry a look of disgust and threatened to kick him out of the library if he wasn't quiet. Once Madam Pince went back to her book, Leila walked over and practically dropped the heavy book on the table.

Granger quickly yanked the book from Leila's hands. "I was looking for that," she hissed. "I had checked it out weeks ago for a bit of light reading…"

Ron's expression was priceless. He looked at the book in shock. "You call this light?" he squeaked, but his comment fell on deaf ears.

Leila wasn't going to be outdone. She pulled the book back toward herself. "That's nice and all, but I am the one who has the book now."

"You didn't check it out." Granger pulled the book back.

"No, but Cedric did. He's my friend and he's helping me." Leila yanked the book back and narrowed her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Oh, give it here." Granger tried to pull it back toward herself, but Leila kept a tight grip on it. Granger shook her head in annoyance. "You don't even know what page it's on!"

"I do too! Cedric marked it for me!"

The book was now hovering between the girls being used in a game of tug-o-war. Ron and Harry did nothing and watched as the book went back and forth between Leila and Hermione. Finally, when he could take it no more, Harry intervened. "Stop it! Both of you! Just give it here!" Harry hissed as he managed to pull the book away from both of them.

Leila huffed and folded her arms across her chest looking coldly at Granger, who was mimicking the Potter girl. The Slytherin girl rolled her eyes as Harry opened the book to the pages the red bookmark was between. Harry ran his finger across the book, but he was taking his sweet him.

Finally, Granger could stand it anymore. She gently pushed Harry aside and got down close to the book. She held one arm out in front of her, to keep Leila from grabbing the book and with her other hand, she scanned the page. "Of course! Here it is!" Granger gasped in excitement. "Listen to this. Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of…"

"THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!" Leila blurted out, interrupting the know-it-all. Immediately covered her mouth before Madam Pince realised that it was her. But she hadn't wanted Granger to beat her to the information. It just didn't seem fair and Granger's appalled expression made it worth it.

But the boys were both confused, having not read the text. Simultaneously, they responded, "The what?" For a moment, the girls both ignored the boys. Leila stood there with a rather smug expression on her face and Granger looked quite annoyed.

Granger rolled her eyes and said, "I was getting there...before I was so rudely interrupted."

"You were taking too long," Leila retorted with a shrug of her shoulder. "Sorry. Not sorry."

But Hermione wasn't going to be outdone by Leila. Not again. "Well, clearly I didn't take enough time given the fact that they're both confused." She gestured to Harry and Ron.

"I'd agree with you there," Leila restored. "You really didn't explain things to them."

Granger raised an eyebrow. "If I wouldn't have been interrupted…"

Leila shot back before Granger could finish her sentence. "Maybe if I hadn't had the bloody book taken from me…"

"Oh, I was only trying to find the information faster," Granger argued.

"I was doing just fine. But then again, you don't let anybody do anything. You always take over. Things always have to be done by you and on your bloody time and to your own bloody specifications!" By this point, Leila's jaw quivered in anger as she stared at Hermione, seething from head-to-toe.

"She has a point there," Ron muttered as he leant over to Harry, who didn't look too pleased by the situation at hand.

"Shut it, Ron!" Hermione and Leila snapped at the same time. Both girls looked at each other in shock for a moment and Harry took this time to intervene...once again. "Leila! Hermione! Knock it off!" Harry hissed angrily.

But Leila wasn't going to allow Harry to tell her what to do, not when she felt that Granger was far more in the wrong than she was. She had just been defending herself. "She started it," Leila quipped.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his sister. "Oh, grow up, Leila. Who started it has nothing to with us figuring out about this Philosopher's Stone thing. I'm getting annoyed with this. If you're not going to help, then maybe you should just leave."

Leila slowly blinked at her brother in shock as her stomach dropped. He always defended her. Always. But now...Leila gulped in a breath, trying to keep the tears at bay. "So you're taking her side then?"

He didn't respond. The hurt was evident in her eyes as she looked at her brother. The tears were beginning to slip from her eyes. Why couldn't she be more like her Housemates and not always wear her emotions on her sleeve? But that was something to ponder later. Right now, she could see that she clearly wasn't wanted and her anger took control. She slammed the book shut and pulled the bookmark from the marked pages. She knew it was petty, but yet she did it anyway.

"I can see when I'm not wanted," Leila sniffled. Then, with her emotions clouding her senses once again, Leila gave the push a proper shove, sending it flying off the table. She then ran from the library, down the empty corridor.

Stupid Hermione Granger. Why did that girl have to take the one person who was most important to her? Why couldn't she have just left him alone? Why did that girl have to stick her nose into situations where it wasn't needed?

Leila found the closest broom cupboard and closed herself inside. Then she broke down into tears that didn't seem to subside. Despite this, oddly enough, she felt safe in the small, dark space. She wiped her snotty nose against the sleeve of her arm. She knew it hadn't been the situation in the library that had caused her to explode. It had been everything. Harry forgetting to sit with her. Draco Malfoy being annoying. Neville Longbottom judging her. Granger being a know-it-all. Not to mention everything that had been buried inside her. She was like a volcano just waiting to erupt.

The Potter girl took a deep breath and for a moment, in that small dark cupboard that felt safe, she wondered what things would have been like if she and Harry had never learned of Hogwarts. She knew they would probably still be miserable with the Dursleys, but she wouldn't have lost her brother to stupid Hermione Granger. They would probably still battle Dudley...but together. They would get the chores done...together. They would get through their new school..together. But that wasn't the case now.

No, now she wondered why her brother hadn't chased after her. They always did in the Muggle movies. Why hadn't Harry tried to stop her from leaving? Why did he have to be so thick about these things? Why was it that she would drop everything to do something for him, but he couldn't do the same for her in return? Why couldn't things just go back to normal?

When Leila finally left the broom cupboard, she knew she was going to be late for her next class. So, instead of going to class, she headed back to the Slytherin dungeon. She marched straight up to her dormitory and flung herself on her bed. There she lay, cuddled with Roman, crying off and on. The Potter girl was so heartbroken and angry that she skipped her remaining classes and didn't even bother to make an appearance at dinner.

After dinner, Daphne crept into their dormitory and slowly approached Leila. "Are you feeling alright? No one's seen you since lunch."

"I'm not sick if that's what you're asking," Leila said staring at the bed hangings above her as she stroked the fur on Roman's head.

"Is there a reason for...this?"

Leila sniffled. "My idiot, dunderheaded brother."

"That honestly doesn't surprise me,' Daphne sighed as she folded her arms across her chest. "But I didn't come here to complain about him. Theo and I wanted to be sure you ate something." The blonde-haired girl placed two dinner rolls and an apple on the nightstand beside Leila's bed. She sighed. "I'll just leave you to your thoughts then," Daphne said. "But we'll be downstairs if you want to talk about it."

By Saturday, Leila was still angry with her brother. She was so bitter that she stuck mostly to her Slytherins. She had even made up an excuse to not go with Fred or George on their Honeydukes run the night before because she was certain they knew about the situation and she didn't want to hear it. Even if it meant giving up her chance to learn something about her father.

Leila also refused to attend his Quidditch match. If Theo and Daphne were surprised by her choice, they didn't say anything. Instead, they simply opted to remain in the castle with her while Gryffindor took on Hufflepuff. She did feel a little guilty for not going to the match to support Cedric, but thankfully, he had told her yesterday that he would understand if she didn't come. So, she didn't.

Since Christmas, Exploding Snap was becoming a little mundane for the Slytherin trio, which was hard to believe given the nature of the game. So while everyone else was at the match, Daphne thought it would be the perfect time to teach Leila how to play Wizard Skittles.

When Leila first heard Daphne mention it, she thought it was likely the wizarding equivalent of the fruity Muggle sweet, but she quickly found out that she was wrong. It was actually a game. The point of the game was to knock as many skittles as possible with a spinning top. You tapped the top with your wand, which would cause it to spin. It didn't seem too complicated, but Leila found out that it actually was rather complicated. Depending on how one tapped the top, it would spin a differently and one had to know where and how they wanted the top to go, to knock the Skittles. Leila's heart wasn't too into the game, so she found it rather difficult.

Daphne easily won the first game. Apparently, she played this game with her sister, Astoria, quite often. Theo won the second and third games. By that point, Leila, who was busy sulking got up from the game and moved to an armchair to watch Theo and Daphne play. After a few more games, even Theo and Daphne got bored of the game and they both collapsed onto the furniture in the common room.

"I hope Hufflepuff is kicking Gryffindor's ass," Theo commented from his spot on the sofa.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Theo," she groaned.

He sat up a little and looked at Daphne. "What? I do. Leila's brother was a prat and I think he rightfully deserves to get knocked down a peg. Do you disagree?"

"No," Daphne sighed. "He's definitely a prat."

A lull overcame the three of them. They just lay there without speaking until the Slytherins slowly began to trickle back inside following the match. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Pansy Parkinson walked in shrieking, "I can't believe they're letting Weasley get away with what he did to Drakie!" Pansy then dramatically flung herself at Daphne.

Daphne blinked several times as Pansy sat on her lap before she responded, "Is Draco alright?"

"He better be! But it's hard to tell especially after what her brother's bloody friend did to him." Pansy narrowed her eyes and pointed at Leila. Leila looked at Daphne for help.

"Leila didn't do anything, Pans. She's been here with Theo and I the entire time."

"I know that. But still, I've seen her around with him. He's a blood traitor, it's just not right. That's all I'm saying." Pansy folded her arms across her chest. "But what's worse is that daft woman, who claims to be a healer won't let me see him. Idiotic, I tell you."

Theo sat up and slowly stretched. "So, what exactly did Weasley do? And just to clarify, which one was it?"

"Does it really matter which one? I don't think so, they're all equally as bad, but it was the one in our class. Anyway, he punched Draco square in the face. Just wait 'til I get my hands on him. I'll teach him to mess with us."

Theo just shook his head. "Malfoy had to have known one of them would retaliate sooner of later."

Pansy glared at Theo for a moment before she shook her head and held it high. "I just hope the ordeal doesn't leave Drakie scarred for life. It would be such a shame, especially for a face as handsome as his."

Leila began to scoff a chuckled until she realised that Pansy was being serious and Daphne was shaking her head for Leila to stop. With Pansy's eyes practically glaring daggers at her, Leila faked a cough to cover her laughter. Pansy just rolled her eyes before she hopped off Daphne's lap and walked away with Millicent and Tracey.

Twenty minutes later, Malfoy finally made his entrance. He held a hand over his left eye as he moaned and groaned across the common room. Taking notice of Leila, he walked toward her before scooting himself into the same armchair as her. Her posture stiffened as he wiggled farther back in the seat, sitting so close that they were touching. He removed his hand from his eye and leant back.

Leila then took the opportunity to examine his eye and she couldn't even tell that Ron had done anything. There wasn't a single mark. "I don't see anything wrong with you," Leila retorted.

Draco looked at her and seemed rather pleased with himself, that she had thought to look. "That's thanks to Madam Pomfrey and her bruise removal paste," he responded before leaning a little closer toward her. "If you look closely, you can still see some of it."

"No thank you," she responded before pushing him away from her. He just smirked before making himself comfortable beside her once more.

The other Slytherin boys: Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, Duncan, and Callum joined Theo and Daphne on the other sofas and armchairs. There was an awkward lull for a moment until Theo broke it. "So, dumb question. Who won?"

"The bloody Gryffindors and Saint Potter," Draco spat like he had a disgusting taste in his mouth.

"I thought Snape was going to be harder on them," Blaise commented.

"Like McGonagall should have been after Weasley's scene," Duncan added.

Draco nodded his head. "Right you are, Pike," he mused. "The blood menace should be expelled. First, he attacks me right before Christmas and then again today. All he does is lose some bloody House points. It's ridiculous. Sometimes, I must wonder for my safety at this school. Probably would have been safer at Durmstrang and that's saying something. I suppose I'm just going to have to tell Father about this."

Leila rolled her eyes. "Like you didn't deserve it," she scoffed.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her but immediately regretted his decision and winced in pain. "What's that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"It means that you provoke Ron just as often as you do my brother. It's pretty obvious that you're just waiting for one of them to finally snap." Leila looked at Draco to argue her, but he didn't. He seemed rather amused that she had figured him out. But she wasn't done yet. "Not to mention that you're bloody annoying."

He smirked at her. "One of my finer qualities, I'm told."

Leila rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in disgust. Thankfully, the boys changed the conversation back to the Quidditch match. She took this as her cue to exit the conversation and headed to her dormitory to cuddle with her cat. She lay there hoping things would return to normal soon, but she had a feeling that things wouldn't be so simple this time.


	18. Year 1: The Norwegian Ridgeback

The days turned into weeks and once again, Harry and Leila still hadn't reconciled. In fact, both Potter twins were careful to avoid each other as much as possible. They hardly passed a glance at each other. The once seemingly indestructible bond between the Potter twins was severely frayed. They didn't even speak to each other unless it were absolutely essential, like when they were paired for a class. Even then, it was strictly homework. Nothing more. Nothing less. So, Harry stuck tightly to his Gryffindors and Leila stuck to her close-knit group of friends, Fred, George, Cedric, and her Slytherins.

While Leila wasn't particularly fond of the awkwardness between the two of them, she was stubborn enough to recognize that it was Harry who had to fix this. Leila was tired of always being the one to bend to her brother's will. Bending to others was a role Leila accepted far too often and she knew it. So, she held her ground-whether it was actually justified or not. She did it simply on principle.

Homework loads seemed to grow exponentially. Thankfully, all the extra studying Leila had done in the beginning of the year made the homework load much more bearable. Although, while it was much more bearable it wasn't any more enjoyable. Leila was rather grateful the Weasley twins needed her help with a Honeydukes run one night. It gave her a much needed break from the monotonous routine of homework and being annoyed by Draco Malfoy.

Fred Weasley leaned against the wall next to the doors of the Great Hall waiting for Leila. They were going to be late if Leila didn't hurry up. He impatiently tapped his foot until she practically came flying from the Great Hall. "What took you?" he asked.

"Malfoy," Leila mumbled, rolling her eyes before throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "He's so bloody annoying."

The Weasley boy just chuckled and shook his head. "Any Slytherin orders?"

"A few," she responded with a shrug. She pulled the order forms from her robe pocket and then listed them off. "Theo, Callum Pritchard, Duncan Pike, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode, Hestia Carrow…"

"A few? Bloody hell," Fred muttered in wonderment before he snatched the Slytherin order forms from Leila. He looked through the dozen orders Leila had picked up. "Would've made a Slytherin contact years ago if I'd have known we'd have this much business." He then looked up at Leila and smiled. "Nice job."

"Thank you." Leila grinned for a moment before she slightly frowned. "Now, for the more pressing matter, how are we going to carry all this back?"

"Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours." Fred tapped Leila's head with the stack of order forms twice. "Ambrosius will figure it all out. He always does. Now let's go. We're going to be late." Fred gave Leila a knowing glance.

The Potter girl groaned. "I already told you it wasn't my fault. It was…"

"Malfoy's, yeah, I heard. But we still need to get a move on." Fred then walked behind Leila and rested his hands on her shoulders. He then pushed her forward and guided her down the corridor. He grinned as Leila giggled, a sound he hadn't heard too often since her ordeal with her brother, something she really didn't talk about.

Fred quickly steered Leila down a corridor to the right to avoid running into Filch. The two then took off in a sprint down the corridors until they reached the stairs. They slipped up the stairs until they came to the third floor corridor. From there they found the One Eyed Witch Statue. Fred carefully looked around to make sure they weren't followed before he jabbed his wand at the statue's back. "Dissendium," he whispered. It opened to reveal the passage. "Ladies first," Fred said with a grin.

Leila stood there for a moment, completely frozen. She was having second thoughts about breaking the rules and sneaking down to Honeydukes. If Professor Snape caught her, she'd definitely be dead. But she did want to go visit Mr Flume to learn more about her father, but she wasn't sure the risk was worth it. She was torn. Leila looked at Fred. "I'm sorry, Leila."

Her brow furrowed. "For what?"

"This." Fred gave her a proper shove sending her through the opening in the One Eyed Witch Statue. She slid down the tunnel until she tumbled onto the cold, hard ground. Seconds later, Fred tumbled beside her. Leila just sat there watching him. He looked at her and shook his head. "What? I said I was sorry." Fred stood up and dusted the dirt from his robe. " Now, c'mon. No cold feet now. The damage is already done. Besides, Filch is likely to be making his third floor corridor round any time now."

Fred held his hand out for Leila to take. She accepted it and he pulled her to her feet. "You planned that on purpose, didn't you?" Leila asked as she dusted herself off.

"You mean planning to leave at about the same time Filch always strolls down the third floor corridor every day like clockwork, so this way you had no choice but to come with me? Never."

Leila and Fred then continued down the tunnel which once again, seemed to have no ending. It was probably the looming sense of guilt and dread that made Leila anxious and the trip seem to go on forever. But there really wasn't anything she could do about it now. So, she just walked anxiously beside Fred.

Eventually, the pair stumbled up the steps that ascended to the cellar in Honeydukes. Ambrosius Flume was already waiting in the cellar for them. He was calculating inventory when Fred and Leila's heads poked through the trapdoor. "Merlin's beard, I was wondering if you lot were ever going to show."

Fred elbowed Leila. "Someone was getting cold feet." Leila turned toward him and slightly narrowed her eyes at Fred, but he just chuckled. Apparently, he didn't find her the least bit threatening.

"Ah, well then, we'd best hurry before the missus gets back." He then looked at Fred before he added. "You know how Branwyn can be." Ambrosius chuckled and shook his head before he motioned for Leila and Fred to follow.

Leila looked at Fred for an explanation. "Mrs Flume isn't keen on the whole system with us sneaking down from Hogwarts," Fred said. "She puts up with it and doesn't snitch to Hogwarts about it, but she asks that she not take part in such tomfoolery." Fred paused for a moment to think before he said. "I think it's just an act though. Secretly, I think she just uses it as an excuse to sneak away for a bit."

Fred then leaned down and wove his fingers together to give Leila a boost. "Up you go," he said. Leila nodded her head before she placed one foot onto Fred's hand and he helped lift her up. She slowly crawled onto the stone floor as Fred pulled himself up. Leila used a crate to help herself stand before she dusted herself once more. "You have the money?" Fred asked.

Leila nodded her head and patted her zipped jacket pocket. The coins jingled in her pocket, which was good enough for Fred. The pair then followed Ambrosius upstairs into the store. Ambrosius immediately set to work before Leila and Fred even placed the money on the counter. Leila watched as he weighed and counted the different sweets while Fred wandered about the shop.

Ambrosius caught Leila watching him and he smiled when she quickly turned away to pretend that she hadn't been watching. This happened several more times before Ambrosius realised what the young girl wanted. With a flick of his wand, the stool from the back room flew beside her. "Well, have a seat Miss Potter," he said. "I do believe I owe you a story or two about your father, now don't I?"

The young girl quickly climbed onto the stool and sat there, perched like an owl, waiting for the older man to speak. "Anything specific you'd like to know?" he asked. Leila just shrugged her shoulders. Knowing virtually nothing about her father, it was rather overwhelming to narrow down exactly what she wanted to know, especially when she wanted to know everything. Ambrosius chuckled. "James wasn't anywhere near as shy as you. If he had an opinion on something, he'd let you know it. In fact, James and his friends were the ones to start this venture with me."

Leila's eyes widened and she blinked several times. "Really?"

"Really. James could be quite the handful at times, but he was a good egg. Loved a good joke, he did. Why, I remember this one time…" Crack. Ambrosius quickly stopped talking as a woman suddenly appeared in the middle of the store. He cleared his throat. "Back so soon, sweetheart? he asked.

Fred ducked behind one of the barrels of taffy, but Mrs Flume just shook her head and tutted. "I can see you there, Mr Weasley." With a flick of her wand, the taffy barrel moved about a foot to the left. Fred grinned sheepishly before he stood and gave the woman an awkward wave. "I would have thought your business would have been complete by now, Ambrosius. You know how I feel about…"

Mrs Flume suddenly became very quiet when she noticed Leila sitting on the stool by the counter. She raised an eyebrow curiously. "You're new. And who might you be?"

Having lost any confidence she had gained since leaving the castle, Leila sat there quite flummoxed and unable to speak. She just sat there with her mouth hanging open. The poor girl was quite intimidated by Mrs Flume. Thankfully, Ambrosius answered for her. "This is Leila Potter, Branwyn."

Branwyn Flume blinked twice. "Potter did you say? Leila? As in James' little girl?"

Both Ambrosius and Leila nodded their heads. Without saying so much as another word, Mrs Flume quickly walked past them and into the back. Her footsteps echoed from the back as she marched up the wooden stairs to the flat above the shop. Ambrosius stood there for a few moments listening curiously before he shook his head and went back to weighing sweets. "She's not normally like that," he apologised.

"I heard that!" Mrs Flume called from upstairs. Ambrosius looked rather sheepish for a moment before he simply chuckled. A few moments later, the sound of Mrs Flume's footsteps descending the stairs echoed from the back room. She reentered the room carrying a small piece of parchment or something similar in her hand. "I can't believe we still have this," Mrs Flume said.

The woman handed her husband what she had been carrying. Ambrosius' face lit up. "Well, I'll be," he said softly. He then looked at his wife, who nodded her head. Ambrosius turned it around to reveal a moving photograph. He set it down on the counter and pushed it toward Leila.

Hesitantly, she picked it up and examined it, but her brow furrowed in confusion. "I-I don't understand," Leila said curiously eyeing the photograph. In the photograph, was a young man holding a small child. He looked so happy as he gently swung the laughing baby from side to side.

"It's you, dear," Mrs Flume chuckled. "It's you with your father, James."

Leila's eyes widened as she looked at the photograph more closely. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from being so full. She felt an arm gently brush against her. Leila turned to see that Fred now stood behind her looking at the picture over her shoulder. She flashed it toward him so that he could get a better look and he just smiled. Leila then turned back toward the Flumes and smiled.

Ambrosius wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her close before speaking to Leila. "James sent that to us many years ago. He was right proud of you. I don't know that your father was ever prouder than when you were in his arms. He loved you and your brother very much. Always said you two were one of the few things he did right."

TImidly, Leila set the photograph back and the counter and pushed it back toward the Flumes, but Mrs Flume shook her head. "Keep it. Please. It's only right that you have something to remember him by." Leila gave a small smile before she pulled the picture back toward her and pocketed it in her robes.

Mr Flume nodded. "Now, let's see what we can do about getting this order back up to the castle. I must confess it's one of the largest orders I've ever had come through this way."

Fred leant against the counter and said, "Leila swindled the Slytherins."

"I did not!" Leila said looking at Fred incredulously. "They came to me."

The Weasley boy shook his head and chuckled. "I was only joking, Leils. Only joking."

Leila mouthed the word oh as Ambrosius placed two crates on the counter. He then held up an order form toward Fred and Leila. "Who's delivering this one?" Fred raised his hand. Lee Jordan's order went in Fred's crate. Theodore Nott's order went in Leila's crate. They went back and forth like this until all the orders were in the proper crates. Ambrosius wiped his hands and reached under the counter for something.

"A temporary shrinking solution ought to do the trick," he said before he used a dropper and dropped two drops on the crate. The crate shrank before their very eyes. The crate was small enough to fit in one's pocket. Ambrosius then placed two drops to the other crate and it shrank. He looked at Fred and Leila as they each placed their crate in their own pocket. "You have two hours before this wears off. So you'd both best get going. Pleasure doing business with you."

Fred and Leila returned to Hogwarts the way they had come. They parted ways at the One Eyed Witch Statue. Fred continued on to Gryffindor Tower and Leila made her way to the Slytherin Dungeon. Both of them ready to deliver the sweets stowed in the pockets. And while Leila had been uneasy about going along in the first place, it had been nice to escape the drama in the castle.

The days continued to pass by. Harry and Leila's rift and unwillingness to reconcile made the animosity between the 1st Year Slytherins and Gryffindors worse. Sides had been taken and each House fully supported their Potter. The Slytherins would go out of their way to antagonise the Gryffindors, while the Gryffindors did the same to the Slytherins. The poor Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws weren't quite sure what to make of the situation nor did they know what side to take.

One day as the First Years walked into the Potions, Seamus Finnigan stuck his foot in the aisle and purposely tripped Leila. Her books and parchment flew everywhere as she landed with a hard thud on the cold stone floor. She accidentally bit her lip in the fall and it bled as she turned to look at a smug Seamus. "What was that for?" Leila asked as she brought her sleeve to her bleeding lip.

"Like the Wicked Potter of the Slytherins doesn't already know," Seamus scoffed and Dean Thomas chuckled. The name calling stung. Leila knew exactly the Muggle reference he was alluding to and she didn't like it. Her bottom lip slightly quivered, but she didn't want to look weak. But Seamus wasn't done. "I would be just as embarrassed as Harry if I had you for a sister."

Leila's eyes widened at his words. "Take it back, Finnigan," Theo said coming to Leila's defence as Daphne helped her to her feet. "Take it back right now."

"Why? It's the truth."

"Because otherwise, I'm going to kick your arse, Finnigan." Theo's hand balled into a fist as he lifted the sleeve of his robe with his other hand.

"Just stop," Leila groaned, still holding her lip. "He's not worth it."

Theo looked at Leila incredulously. "I'm not going to let him get away with it."

"Well, Snape is going to be here any minute. I don't want you losing any House points for kicking Finnigan's arse because he can't come up with something more original. Besides, give him some time to squirm while his retribution is plotted." Leila turned swiftly on her heel and walked to her seat.

The truth was, Leila did want Theo to kick Seamus' arse...or for her brother to step up. But she didn't want to show just how vulnerable she was. Instead, she masked her emotions with a facade that didn't match what was inside. Once she was seated Leila looked over her shoulder to see Daphne and Theo talking about something, she wasn't quite sure what. But when they split, Daphne sat down beside Leila while Theo met up with Malfoy in the back of the room.

"What's that about?" Leila asked Daphne. The blonde-haired girl just shrugged her shoulders. "You know, don't you?"

Daphne sighed. "Something's got to be done. This has been going on for weeks now. Now, there's supposed to be a healthy bit of animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor, but this is ridiculous. Swift retribution is deserved."

Leila watched as Theo and Malfoy sat down at a table in the back of the classroom. Theo pointed at the Gryffindors and Malfoy just nodded his head. Leila rolled her eyes. "So you get him involved?"

Daphne looked over her shoulder at the boys before she turned back toward Leila with a pointed expression. "It was either that or convince you to reconcile with your brother. Pretty sure this way is easier and will be more successful."

The Potter girl sighed as she watched her brother walk into Potions with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Daphne was probably right. So, she folded her arms on the table in front of her and rested her head on them, waiting for Snape to make his appearance and teach them something.

When Snape finally made his appearance, he was in a rather foul mood. His mood was only made worse by Hermione Granger incessant babbling. By the end of class, he had assigned them two readings and a twelve inch essay due on his desk tomorrow...despite the fact that they didn't even have class tomorrow. All the first years blamed Granger for their insurmountable homework load, which was about the only thing the Slytherins and Gryffindors could manage to agree on.

That night, Leila sat in library with the other first year Slytherins working on their Potions' essay. They had decided to make it a rather collective effort, especially since Snape never said that they couldn't. Although, Crabbe and Goyle weren't helpful at all to the process. They just sat there and wrote whatever Malfoy directed them to write. The group was about to move onto the next paragraph of their essays when Blaise and Pansy began arguing over the minor details they should include. Leila tried to tune them out as she started aimlessly at her parchment when fingers snapped twice in front of her face.

Leila's head flung upward to find that Malfoy, who was sitting across the table from her, had been the culprit. "What?" the Potter girl groaned. Malfoy nodded his head toward the window they were sitting next beside. Leila rolled her eyes and then looked outside. In the distance, she saw three small bodies, with black cloaks billowing behind them, scurrying down the path to Hagrid's hut in the light of the setting sun. The Potter girl looked at Malfoy and responded, "What?"

"That's your brother," he whispered.

"Thanks for reminding me. I almost forgot what he looks like," Leila retorted sarcastically before she picked up her Potions' book and attempted to focus on it.

But Malfoy wasn't to be deterred. He pulled Leila's book back down to the table and she shot him a disgruntled glance. "Where is he going?"

Leila rolled her eyes again. "How would I know? Sadly, I talk to you more than I talk to him."

"Aren't you the least bit curious what he's up to?"

"No," Leila lied. "As long as he's not bothering me, I couldn't care less what my prat of a brother does with his time. If he wants to fail Potions then that's his choice. A stupid one, but his."

Leila wasn't so sure Draco believed her lie, but he nodded his head. Malfoy was right, she was curious what he was up to. Mostly because she had a feeling that the Gryffindor trio was headed to Hagrid's because of something related to the Philosopher's Stone. She didn't want the hours she spent pouring over books to be for naught. Leila wanted just as badly as they did to know how the Philosopher's Stone played into things.

She tried to push the Philosopher's Stone from her thoughts and focus on her essay, but her effort was fruitless. She groaned in frustration and noticed Malfoy smirking at her. No. She wasn't going to let him get to her that easily. She tried once again to concentrate on her essay. It was no use. Leila slammed her quill onto the table and stood up. "I'll be right back," she said to no one specifically.

"Where are you going?" Theo asked.

"The loo," Leila lied. "Would you like to come with me?"

Theo's face contorted. "No," he scoffed. Leila raised her eyebrows at him before she walked out of the library.

Trying to calculate how much time she could reasonably be gone without them looking for her, Leila rationionalised that she had a fair amount of time to follow Harry. If they asked, she could tell them she went to Moaning Myrtle's lavatory, because it was the closest, and Myrtle had done something or another that caused an ridiculous amount of time. Or she could tell them that she wanted to avoid Myrtle's lavatory, she she went to a lavatory on another floor, but she got stuck on the stairs. Either story was plenty believable, but she would decide which story to use later.

As she walked down the corridor, Leila swore she heard footsteps following behind her. She stopped and turned around only to find a pair of sixth year Ravenclaws entering the library. That must have been what she heard. So, she shrugged her shoulders and continued toward the moving staircases. Managing the stairs proved to be a bit more challenging than usual, so once she made it to the ground floor, Leila took off in a sprint until she reached the front doors of the castle. Much to her surprise, she found Malfoy leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face and his arms folded across his chest. He was waiting for her.

"I don't believe it," Leila groaned. He had set her up. It had all been a ruse to get her to spy on the Gryffindors with him.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist," Malfoy smirked. "Now, c'mon. Let's go see what trouble the Gryffindors are brewing."

Leila was torn. She certainly didn't want to sneak off to Hagrid's with Malfoy, but she really did want to know what Harry was up to. She groaned. "On one condition," she said. "Don't talk to me."

Malfoy opened the door and motioned for her to cross the threshold. She did. For a while, Leila thought that Malfoy was actually going to listen to her. But once they had left the courtyard, he couldn't help himself and he opened his mouth. Not wanting to talk with him, Leila took off running. He chased after her, but Leila was the faster runner. All those years running from Dudley and his gang had paid off for something.

Leila was nearly out of breath when she reached Hagrid's hut first. Much to her dismay, all the shutters were closed. Light barely escaped from the cracks and those inside talked in hushed tones. Thankfully, Ron's complaining was a loud enough for Leila to know they were inside. "Bloody hell! Why is is so bloody hot in here?"

After some more muttering Hagrid clearly responded, "I suppose it can't hurt ter open a back window."

The Potter girl slowly began to inch her way around the hut toward the back. By that point, Malfoy had caught up to her. She placed a finger to her mouth warning him to be quiet as they slowly walked around the hut to find the open window. But if there was one thing Leila Potter knew about Draco Malfoy was that he wasn't very good at listening to anyone but himself.

"I can't believe this oaf gets his own place on the grounds," Malfoy whispered to Leila.

She rolled her eyes at him before she whispered back. "Well, he is groundskeeper, now isn't he? Now do as I say and shut it or else they'll hear us." The last thing Leila wanted was for anyone to know that she was sneaking around with Malfoy. Surprisingly, Malfoy nodded his head. Leila was quite shocked that he listened to her, but she wisely chose not to comment on the fact. She didn't want to ruin it.

Eventually, they came to the open back window. It was just their luck that Hagrid kept barrels stowed beneath that window. Malfoy gave Leila a little boost to help her climb onto one of the barrels before he followed her lead and climbed onto a second barrel. Once again, Leila placed a finger over her mouth as the pair of Slytherins stayed low for a moment. Slowly, they both moved so that they could peer inside.

Inside, they found Hagrid, Harry, Ron, and Granger all seated around the large table. But there was something odd about the situation. They were staring at something oblong and black. Malfoy's eyes widened beside her as he muttered, "What the…"

Leila threw herself on top of Draco, knocking them both lower than the window. She stayed on top of him for a moment hoping that Harry hadn't seen them or that no one had come to the window to check. The Potter girl then slid off Malfoy's back. She turned her head to find him looking at her curiously. "It's a dragon egg," Leila whispered more to change the subject than because she wanted a conversation on what they had seen.

"I know that," Draco scoffed. "The question is, how do you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Just because I was raised by Muggles doesn't make me incompetent. I have a brain, you know. I can also read. I read about dragon eggs in one of Cedric's books. He lets me do that while he studies sometimes."

Draco's face contorted in disgust. "You seem to be spending a fair amount of time with Diggory."

"Would you rather I spend time with my brother?" Leila looked at him rather pointedly and he just scoffed. Score one for Leila. But their conversation ceased altogether when Granger squealed that the egg was beginning to hatch.

Draco and Leila slowly raised themselves to peer inside once more. Their eyes focused on the center of the table where a young dragon slowly broke free of its shell. The baby dragon then flopped onto the table. Leila's face scrunched at the ugly creature, but she she looked at Draco he was actually smiling. "Cool," he whispered. This only made Leila's face scrunch more.

The baby dragon sneezed, causing sparks to fly from its snout. The sparks flew into Hagrid's beard and he quickly began snuff them out. Leila chuckled under her breath, which Harry noticed. He quickly turned around to see Leila's eyes widen and a whir of blonde hair to duck beneath the windowsill.

Draco quickly tugged Leila's arm to get her down, but the damage was already done. Harry had seen them. The blonde-haired boy tried to pull Leila down from the barrels, but she fell in a heap to the ground. He looked at her down there on the ground for a split second before he left her there and took off in a mad dash for the castle. Leila wanted to yell at him but it would only draw attention to them. So, she picked herself up but by the time she got to her feet Harry was approaching her.

Harry stopped a few feet away from her with his arms folded across his chest. He meant business. "What were you doing with him?" Harry hissed.

Leila rolled her eyes. "Really? You're more concerned over who I brought and not over what we saw?" Harry was one of the few people Leila wasn't terrified to speak her mind to, although, she knew she was going to feel guilty about it later.

"Fine," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Why did you bring him here?"

Now it was Leila who folded her arms across her chest defensively. "He followed me. Like he always does. Like I've been telling you all year."

"He's going to get Hagrid into trouble. Is that what you want?"

Leila's jaw jutted in anger. "You know that it isn't."

"It's hard to tell these days with you, Leila. It's like I don't even know you anymore."

She bit her lip in frustration internally debating whether to hold back or not. But before she could come to a decision, the words vomited from her mouth. "Yeah? Well it's not like I know you anymore either. It's rather pathetic that you have to send your Gryffindor friends to trip me, shove me, run into me, call me names, make fun of me, and everything else. Maybe it's you who has changed. I've always kept to myself. But you, you don't tell me anything anymore. And maybe if you'd have told me what was going on I wouldn't have had to sneak around with Malfoy to figure things out." By this point, Leila was seething, breathing hard.

Harry shook his head in disbelief and raked his fingers through his hair. "You're the one who said that you didn't want anything to do with this anymore!"

"Because you forced me to!" Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere with her brother, Leila turned her back on him and stomped back toward the castle. She was furious with him. How dare he accuse her when the problem was actually him. At this rate, Leila wasn't sure she and her brother were going to make up this time.

The Potter twins continued to avoid each other at all costs. By this point, it was routine for them. If it wasn't Harry glaring at her, then it was Ron and Granger. Leila received daily hate from the Gryffindors, despite not having actively done anything toward them. The Slytherins were quick to defend her, but the swift retribution they promised had yet to come and she was beginning to worry. She just didn't know that it was coming.

A week after the incident at Hagrid's, Draco swaggered into the common room to find Leila curled up on the sofa with Roman and a Transfiguration book. Draco motioned for Leila to come to him, but she gave him an odd look and shook her head. While he didn't particularly like Leila's stubbornness, he took it as her playing hard to get. So, he walked across the room until he was behind the sofa. He leaned close and whispered in her ear. "We need to talk."

Again, Leila shook her head. He groaned and cupped his hand over her ear before he whispered, "It's about the dragon."

Leila's eyes widened. She was beginning to wonder why he hadn't yet breathed a word about the dragon. It wasn't like him to just sit on information. Her curiosity got the best of her. She turned to look at him and he knew he had her hooked. He smirked as he walked away from her. Reluctantly, Leila followed after him to an unoccupied corner of the common room at a table set with a game of Wizard's Chess.

Draco sat down and nodded for Leila to take the seat across from him. While everything inside her told her not to, she sat down anyway. Right now, Draco Malfoy was her only resource in this whole dragon fiasco and as much as it pained her to admit, she knew he would make it worth her while. But she also knew he was going to be an arse about things first. "I just returned from a visit to the Hospital Wing."

"Good for you," Leila responded.

"Did you notice Ron Weasley absent from classes today?" Leila nodded her head before Draco continued. "He's in the Hospital Wing. Has a nasty bite on his hand, which he claims was a dog. But I think you and I both know better. He was bitten by a…"

"Dragon," Leila finished.

Draco nodded his head. "Your brother and his friends have been sneaking down to that oaf's house every night. I've been watching them, waiting for the right opportunity to strike."

"And?"

He pulled a piece of parchment from his robes and handed it to Leila. "Nicked this from Weasley's things when I was in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey actually believed I was there to borrow a book." He scoffed as Leila took the paper from him.

Leila read the note. It was from Ron's brother, Charlie who worked in Romania with dragons. From what the note said, it sounded like Charlie had some friends who were going to swing by Hogwarts on their way to Romania. They were going to bring the dragon to the sanctuary there. "Seems fine to me," Leila said with a shrug.

Draco looked at her in disbelief. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think the sanctuary is a much better place for a dragon than Hogwarts, that's what."

The blonde-haired boy pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Don't you see it? It's perfect timing."

"I see what you want to do. Believe me I do. It's just that…"

"Do you want to see the Gryffindors get what they deserve or not? I'm offering you a front row seat here." Draco looked at Leila sternly. His icy eyes met Leila's emerald ones. Once again, she was torn. She always had a hard time committing to things and she knew it. Draco must have guessed she was wavering because he responded, "Unless you're fine to let the Gryffindors keep doing what they're doing. Or do you not remember Charms class today?"

Leila bit her bottom lip in frustration. He had a point. She couldn't just keep letting them do this to her. After a long sigh she responded, "I have two conditions. One, we let that dragon get safely away. We have nothing against it or the people transporting it." Draco reluctantly nodded his head. The dragon was a sure-fire way to see them expelled, but if he wanted Leila to come alone, he needed to play by her rules. "And two, if I don't like the way something is going, we stop right away. Got it?"

After several moments, Draco finally sighed and nodded his head. He extended his hand to her. Despite knowing that it was a mistake, her stubbornness won out and she accepted his hand and shook it. He then stood and smirked. "I'll see you Saturday night at midnight."

Five minutes before midnight, Saturday night Leila tiptoed from her dormitory downstairs to the common room. Malfoy was waiting for her in one of the armchairs. But Leila didn't see him at first and she walked right past the armchair. He cleared his throat which startled her half to death. Her hands flew over her mouth to keep her from screaming. He chuckled at her before he whispered, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

Leila pointed to the clock on the wall. "I still had five minutes," she whispered. "Now, let's get this over with before I change my mind."

Draco turned toward Leila and pointed at her. "Remember, swift retribution."

She nodded her head and repeated, "Swift retribution." For all the pain and misery the Gryffindors had put her through the last few weeks, whatever they were about to do had to serve some justice. Besides, he had already agreed that if she didn't like something they were going to back out...or at least he had said he would.

Leila followed Draco out of the common room and into the cool corridors. She wished they had Harry's Invisibility Cloak so that they wouldn't get caught. Then again, she wasn't so sure she wanted Malfoy knowing it existed. Damn her and her indecisiveness. They climbed out of the dungeon and maneuvered the main floor of the castle until they came to the moving staircases. Together, they ascended the moving staircases. Leila simply followed Draco until he took a turn that wasn't on their way to the highest tower. "Where are we going?" Leila hissed.

But he simply shushed her and led her down the corridor. Reluctantly, Leila continued to follow him. She was just naive enough to think that he was taking a short cut, but he wasn't. They came to a stop outside Professor McGonagall's quarters. "What are we doing here? No, oh no. You said nothing about involving teachers. Out. I'm out."

He must have anticipated this response because with one hand he grabbed Leila's arms and with his other, he knocked on the door. "Oops," he whispered, clearly not sorry about knocking on Professor McGonagall's door at midnight.

"You lying liar," Leila hissed trying to tug her arm away from him, but his grip on her was tight.

Draco shrugged. "I've been called worse."

Leila narrowed her eyes at him. "You said.."

"What I needed to, to get you to come along," Draco interrupted her. "Besides, swift retribution, remember? I'm trying to help you."

She tried once more to pull away from him, but just when she managed to break free from his grasp Professor McGonagall opened the door. It was clear she wasn't happy as she stood there in her bathrobe and hair net. Leila froze at the sight of her.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow as she looked at the two Slytherins rather sternly. "What do you need at this hour, Mr Malfoy and Miss Potter? What could you possibly need that you couldn't take up with you own Head of House?"

"It's urgent, Professor!" Draco exclaimed. "We promise."

It was obvious she didn't believe him. But she still responded, "And what may I ask is so urgent that requires the two of you to be out of your beds and wandering the corridors at this time of night?"

"We need to catch them before it's too late!"

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes at Draco and began to impatiently tap her foot. "Catch who? Before what? What in good heavens are you talking about, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco looked at Leila and then at Professor McGonagall. A second later, he took off in a sprint down the corridor waving for them to follow after. "Mr Malfoy, you get back here right now!" Professor McGonagall shouted down the corridor, but Draco continued to run. The professor then looked down at Leila. "What on earth is this about, Miss Potter?"

"Dunno," was all Leila managed to squeak out, despite the fact that she was pretty sure she did know.

Professor McGonagall grabbed Leila by the arm and began briskly walking down the corridor. "Mr Malfoy, I demand that you come back here at once! Mr Malfoy!"

"Potter and his friends are trying to smuggle a dragon out of the castle!" he shouted back. Draco continued to run and Leila knew exactly where he was leading them. She had been played and she didn't like it one bit.

"What rubbish," Professor muttered to herself. But Leila wasn't about to tell her just how wrong she was and that Draco was telling the truth. No, her lips were sealed. Even if she wanted to get even with her brother and the Gryffindors, this was not the way she wanted to do it.

Draco finally came to a stop at the end of the corridor that led to the Astronomy Tower, the highest tower at Hogwarts. A smirk was plastered on his face when Harry, Ron, and Granger emerged into the corridor just as Professor McGonagall approached him with Leila. They froze in shock. Professor McGonagall looked just as surprised as the Gryffindors, but before long her familiar stern expression replaced her shock.

"This is bad," Ron Weasley said loud enough for them to hear.

"Good evening," Professor McGonagall said evenly. Her tone sounded calm. Too calm. "Follow me. All of you." The only sound in the corridor was the sound of her slippers shuffling against the floor as she led them to the first available classroom.

Leila looked at her brother over his shoulder. The look on his face was one of betrayal with a hint of anger. She sighed. This was partly her fault. Although, it could have been much worse had she left Draco to deal with this on his own. Professor McGonagall ushered them to the front of the classroom where she sat down at the teacher's desk. She ordered the Slytherins to line up on one side and the Gryffindors to do the same on the other.

For what felt like an eternity, Professor McGonagall sat there in silence slowly drumming her fingers against the desk. Part of Leila wished she would just yell at them already. From past experience, Leila knew the longer it took to get to the yelling the worse things usually got. "Nothing, I repeat nothing gives a student the right to walk about the castle at night," Professor McGonagall started. "Therefore as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor House."

Ron's eyes widened in horror. "50?" he gasped.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow and responded. "Each."

The Gryffindor trio and Leila looked shocked, but not Malfoy. No, he just smirked his stupid smirk. But Professor McGonagall wasn't done with them yet. "And to impress upon all of you the seriousness of your actions, all five of you will receive detention."

Leila groaned. If only Harry hadn't been an arse which led her to accept Malfoy's help, none of this would have happened. It wasn't fair. But the Gryffindors and Leila weren't surprised by the consequence of detention. But Draco was. "Excuse me, Professor, perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the five of us."

"You heard me correctly, Mr Malfoy," Professor McGonagall responded. "As honourable as yours and Miss Potter's intentions might have been, you both were out of bed after hours. You both will join your classmates in detention."

Leila narrowed her eyes at him. She couldn't help what happened next. She stomped on his foot and folded her arms across her chest. Thankfully, McGonagall hadn't been looking, so she looked utterly confused as Draco howled. The older woman shook her head. "All of you find a seat. We're going to be here until Professor Snape arrives to escort Mr Malfoy and Miss Potter back to the Slytherin dungeon."

The five first years sat down. Leila tried to stay as far away from Draco as possible, but just when he sat down in a seat and she would move farther away, he'd get up and follow her. She hoped that Harry was watching what Draco was doing so that he could see it wasn't her fault. Finally, she gave up and just sat down, making sure her back was turned to Draco. He tried several times to strike up a conversation with her, but she was too furious with him to even respond. Leave it to Draco Malfoy to get her a detention. Then again, maybe she deserved it for even listening to that prat in the first place.

Snape was absolutely furious when he walked into the classroom. Clearly, he didn't like being awakened in the middle of the night either. Especially not to escort two of his students back to the Slytherin Dungeon where they should be sleeping. Without speaking a single word, he motioned for Draco and Leila to stand. They did. He then pushed them toward the door. Leila nearly tripped over one of the desks, but she managed to catch her balance and she continued out into the corridor.

Snape stayed close behind them as they descended further and further into the castle. One again, Draco tried to talk to Leila, but she continued to ignore him. This in turn annoyed Draco, so it made him try harder to get Leila to talk to him, which in turn annoyed Snape to the point that he shouted, "Enough! No talking!" This was perfectly fine with Leila.

When they were just outside the entrance to the Slytherin dungeon, Snape stopped walking and pushed both Draco and Leila up against a wall. "What is the meaning of all this?" he hissed.

"Potter and his friends were trying to smuggle a dragon out of the castle!" Draco said squirming slightly. He then dug into his pocket and pulled out Charlie's letter to Ron. "I have proof!"

Professor Snape snatched the parchment from Draco's hands and read it. He narrowed his eyes at the contents before he pocketed the letter. "You should have come to me," Snape hissed once more.

"I-I thought Professor McGonagall would want to know what her students were up to."

"You still should have come to me."

"The Gryffindors have been antagonising Leila for weeks, now. I just thought they deserved some retribution."

Snape then turned and looked at Leila. "Is this true?" She looked so small and innocent standing there. Her lip quivered for a moment before she slowly nodded her head. For a moment, he felt like he should have seen what was happening. But if there was one thing he knew, it was how easily Gryffindors could get away with things like that. But instead of telling her that he just curtly nodded his head. "You should have come to me," he repeated for the third time that evening.

He released them from his hold but continued to watch them. "Both of you get to your dormitories immediately. If I hear a single word about you two wandering the corridors again, without my permission, you'll wish that it was Professor McGonagall who dealt with you." Snape quickly turned on his heel and walked back down the corridor.

Draco and Leila looked at each other before they sprinted the few yards back to the Slytherin dungeon. Draco quickly said the password, but Leila pushed past him, knocking him to the ground. She then ran as fast as she could to girls' staircase, where she knew she would finally be free of Malfoy for the night. Slowly, she trudged up the steps recounting how stupid she had been to trust Draco. She just really hoped that tomorrow, the entire school wouldn't know she had been wandering the corridors with Malfoy during the middle of the night. But somehow, she knew that was something that wouldn't stay hidden for long.


	19. Year 1: The Forbidden Forest

Still half-asleep from the night before, Leila sat in the Great Hall eating her morning bowl of porridge. She sat between Theo and Daphne and quite thankfully, down the table a ways from Malfoy. Leila still was quite angry with him for the stunt he had pulled getting her brother in trouble. However, just because she actively avoided him, didn't mean he actively avoided her. The opposite in fact. So, Leila was quite grateful for a reprieve.

The Slytherin trio sat with their backs to the other tables. Leila knew they were watching her, but it was usually more bearable if she couldn't see them staring at her. Gryffindor of course continued to hate her. Even the other classes were beginning to join in on the fun...at least, behind her back. Although, surprisingly, if Harry was in the same room as her, it all came to a stop. Beside the Gryffindors, the other person to be quite miffed at Leila was Pansy Parkinson. Leila wasn't sure why, but Daphne claimed that it was fairly obvious. She had just left it at that.

Leila looked over her Herbology textbook as she spooned a bite of porridge into her mouth. Herbology was probably her weakest subject at this point. She certainly wasn't blessed with a natural green thumb ability. So, she recognized that she had to work a little harder in that subject. She was quite focused on the text in front of her until someone tapped her shoulder. While her first instinct was to freeze and then to get defensive, she slowly turned to find Professor McGonagall standing behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't some Gryffindor there to pester her.

"Your detention summons," Professor McGonagall said handing Leila a rolled-up parchment.

Leila groaned. She was hoping that maybe Professor McGonagall had just forgotten about her and her involvement. Apparently, she hadn't. "Thank you," Leila said rather timidly before feeling rather stupid for thanking McGonagall for a detention summons. Thankfully, McGonagall just curtly nodded her head and walked down the table toward Malfoy.

The Potter girl grimaced as she opened the summons. "What's it say?" Daphne asked attempting to look at the notice.

"Miss Leila Potter shall report to the Entrance Hall at eleven o'clock tonight with Mr Draco Malfoy, Mr Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr Ronald Weasley to fulfill a detention obligation with Mr Filch for considerable rule breaking, including, but not limited to, being out of bed after hours." Leila read aloud before she sighed.

Theo shook his head before he snatched the summons from Leila "That sounds cheerful," he scoffed before he turned toward her. "If those bloody Gryffindors pull anything, you tell me. Got it?"

Leila rolled her eyes. "Believe it or not, those three aren't my biggest Gryffindor problem."

"True as that may be, but you have to admit that since you told Snape, he's taking pretty good care of Finnigan. I wouldn't be surprised if the dolt fails Potions."

Leila slightly smiled. Theo had a point. These days it seemed like Snape almost purposely went out of his way to humiliate Finnigan. Finnigan received the brunt of Snape's hatred, so much so, that Harry and Neville Longbottom could get through most of a class period unscathed. Besides, Snape took a point from Gryffindor on Finnigan's behalf every day. Finnigan had lost so many points that the Gryffindors were as angry with him as they were Harry, Ron, and Granger. Although, some Gryffindors still found a way to pin that on Leila.

The Potter girl looked over her back to see that her brother and his friends also held detention summons in their hands. She also didn't miss the frigid look from Finnigan. Leila turned back and shoved her Herbology book in her bag. "I think I'm going to class early to study in peace," Leila said gesturing back toward the Gryffindor table.

"We'll come with you," Daphne responded, pushing her bowl of porridge away from her. "Strength in numbers, right?" Leila nodded her head as Theo and Daphne walked with her from the Great Hall to their first class for the day.

Time seemed to have slowed down as the day dragged on. It seemed like the longest day of her life. Even longer than the day the whole school had nothing to talk about other than her and Malfoy sneaking out in the middle of the night. On top of it all, teachers seemed to be piling up on the homework to prepare them for exams. She was glad when that final bell tolled because she was able to head to the library to study with Cedric.

The sun streamed in through the paned glass windows in the library. Leila sat at a table attempting to complete her Transfiguration assignment. But Leila had a hard time concentrating as she stared out the window. Across the table, Cedric cleared his throat, trying to get her attention. Slowly, she turned toward him with her emerald eyes glittering in the sunlight. "Hm?" she said, slowing blinking her eyes.

"You seem a bit distracted," Cedric said rather hesitantly. "You've been on the same page for nearly fifteen minutes."

Leila sighed, "I have detention tonight." She folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them. "Just kill me now."

"I'd rather not go to Azkaban, thanks," he said with a joking tone before turning a little more serious. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

She arched an eyebrow. "Have you ever had a detention before?"

He looked almost reluctant to tell her the truth but just then, Elliot Williamson swaggered toward their table from where he had been standing behind one of the book shelves. He lowered himself into the chair beside Cedric and then grinned at the Potter girl. "He hasn't. Cedric's too good for the likes of us. But I ought to welcome you to the club, Potter." The boy ran his fingers through his dark hair and looked at Leila with her grey eyes before he held out his hand. Leila looked at him hesitantly which made him chuckle. He withdrew his hand. "Oi, I'm only pulling your leg, Potter. There is no club...yet."

"You've had detention?" Leila asked Cedric's Ravenclaw friend.

Elliot nodded his head. "I'd say probably the third most in our class, right, Ced?" Cedric slightly smiled and shook his head before he nodded it in agreement. Elliot looked at Leila and shrugged. "Sadly, I don't think I'll ever manage to outpace the Weasley twins."

Leila didn't know much about Elliot Williamson. He had joined her and Cedric a couple times in the library, but he never really talked to her much. Elliot's sister, Aubrey, was a Ravenclaw in Leila's year, but the girl kept mostly to herself. It was almost as if they were hiding something. "You nervous, Potter?" Elliot asked her and she nodded her head. "Don't worry, the worst part of detention is Filch droning-on about how he misses the old punishments. He's mostly harmless. Well, unless you threaten Mrs Norris' well-being. Then he gets rather ornery. Not that I would know, of course."

"Did you need something, El?" Cedric asked his friend.

Elliot nodded his head. "I was hoping to borrow your Divination notes. I only took the class because Mother told me not to and I have no idea what the old bat was droning-on about today. Kinda stopped paying attention after she told me I had the Grim in my tea leaves."

Cedric rolled his eyes before he dug through his book bag. It was then that Leila noticed a thin metallic chain around Cedric's neck. Her brow furrowed as Cedric handed Elliot his Divination notes. The Williamson boy gave Cedric's shoulder a solid pat before he gave Leila a slight salute and then walked away. Cedric must have noticed her confusion because he said, "What? Is there a hippogriff behind me?"

"What's that around your neck?" she asked.

He absently reached for the chain before he rested his hand on his chest where the necklace seemingly ended. "Family heirloom," he muttered before quickly changing the subject. "Have the Gryffindors been any better?"

Leila shrugged her shoulders. "Kinda. At least to my face, they haven't really been any worse. Although, behind my back, I'm sure they blame me for Harry and his friends losing Gryffindor 150 points, but it really wasn't my fault. If anything they should blame Malfoy. But no. Of course, they've got to blame the other Potter."

"Not that it really matters, but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are rather pleased with you. They think that because of you, they might actually have a shot at the House Cup this year." Cedric smiled as Leila groaned. She had told him the truth of the matter the day after it had happened, but it was obvious he was trying to cheer her up. And she was disappointed that it was actually working.

Dinner that night was a somber affair. Leila couldn't bring herself to eat more than a few bites from her plate. Despite what Elliot Williamson had told her, she couldn't help but be nervous. Daphne urged her to eat a bit more because she was going to need her strength for detention. So she did, but what bothered Leila was Malfoy. He was a few feet away recounting the night they had gotten in trouble, but he was making it sound like Leila had been a willing participant in the entire thing. He conveniently left out the detail of her wanting to back out of things. She rolled her eyes and ate another stab of food.

At quarter to eleven, Leila walked down the stairs from her dormitory to the common room where Draco Malfoy was waiting for her, much to her annoyance. He had sent Pansy Parkinson up to fetch her, which Pansy seemed rather miffed about. Leila made eye contact with Draco and narrowed her eyes. "You didn't have to send Pansy after me," she hissed. "I'm more than capable of getting to a detention without your help."

Draco shook his head. "Are you quite done?" he asked.

"No," Leila muttered before she pushed past him. He smiled and followed after her. She tried to stay a few steps ahead of him as they walked down the corridor, but Draco was very insistent on walking beside her. So, she would attempt to walk faster, but he would quickly match her pace. "Stop it!" she hissed at him.

"Stop what?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Leila narrowed her eyes at him. "You know what."

"I'm simply walking to the Entrance Hall, that's all."

The Potter girl rolled her eyes. "Just stop talking."

Draco chuckled, knowing full-well that he was ruffling her feathers. But sometimes, she just made it too easy for him to do so. He continued to talk at Leila as they continued their ascent through the castle, but the Potter girl didn't speak another word to him. Although her facial expressions told him that she was listening to him.

Eventually, they stumbled upon Filch in the Entrance Hall. Draco and Leila were the first ones there. The Gryffindors hadn't yet showed up. Leila groaned. Alone with Filch and Malfoy? That could very well be the start to a Muggle horror movie. Thankfully, the Gryffindor trio wasn't far behind. In a matter of minutes, Harry, Ron, and Granger made their appearances. Filch eyed the five children suspiciously, but their tired and sleepy faces were the only thing he noticed. Filch walked to the door and opened it. "Follow me and keep up. You fall behind and that'll be another detention."

"Where are we going?" Draco demanded.

Filch narrowed his eyes before he responded, "Looks like you'll have to wait and find out, now won't you?" With that, the caretaker stepped outside and the five first years followed behind him. As they walked down the path, Granger stayed right at Filch's heels, nearly tripping the man several times. Harry and Ron followed behind Granger and Leila once again was forced into a chase game with Malfoy. Although, Leila never got very far because she couldn't pass Harry and Ron since they blocked most of the path.

Elliot Williamson had been right about Filch. The caretaker talked aloud to them as he walked. "I bet you lot will think twice about trying to break a school rule again, eh?" Filch said looking over his shoulder at the first years.

Leila glanced over at Draco and narrowed her eyes. She wouldn't be in detention right now if he had only listened to her. Because she was too busy glaring at Malfoy, she didn't see Harry come to a sudden stop. Leila ran right into her brother. Falling forward, she clung to him her brother Malfoy reached over and tried to pull her off Harry. Harry immediately turned around and gave Malfoy a firm shove, to keep him away from his sister. But this sent Leila crashing to the ground. Ron snickered which made Filch stop rambling to himself and turn around. "What do we have going on here?" Filch questioned.

Neither boy said a word. Filch looked between the first years suspiciously. "It's a pity they let the old punishments die. Otherwise you lot would be hanging by your wrists from the ceiling for a few year I petition Dumbledore to go back to the good ol' ways, but no..." The caretaker sighed. "God, I miss the screaming."

The first years looked between each other at Filch's words, each of them looking a little terrified. But the caretaker urged them forward, although, his next words did nothing to calm them. "Still keep the chains oiled in my office in case we need them again. Now, off we go."

The group was almost to Hagrid's hut when Filch suddenly came to a stop. He slowly turned and looked at each of them. "You lot will be serving detention with Hagrid tonight," he said. "He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest."

"I-I thought it was the Forbidden Forest," Leila slightly stammered.

Filch cackled. "Doesn't really matter what it's called. It's all the same on the inside." He cackled again and then continued walking on the path, the first years trembling as they followed behind him.

As they drew closer to Hagrid's, they could see his large frame standing outside holding a lantern beside a gently roaring fire. Inside, Leila was panicking. She was terrified to go into the Forbidden Forest. Even if she was with Hagrid and the others. It was forbidden for a reason, right?

"A right sorry lot they are, Hagrid," Filch said as they approached Hagrid. "If they know what's good for them, they'll get their wits about them before they go into the Forest."

Draco's eyes widened. "The Forest? The Forest? I thought that was a joke," he snapped. "We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed."

Filch smirked at him. "Should've thought about that before you got yourselves a detention, eh?"

"But there are...werewolves in there," the Slytherin boy added.

Leila's eyes widened in horror. "Werewolves?" she gasped before absently reaching for her brother's arm, clinging to his robe. If Harry noticed, he didn't react.

Filch glanced toward the forest before he smirked at the children. "There's more than werewolves in there," he said with a delighted expression before he cackled. "You can be sure of that. In fact, werewolves are probably the least of your worries."

While still rather unsure, Draco stood a little taller and began, "My father…"

"May never hear from you again," Filch interrupted. He then grinned his crooked smile and said, "I'll be back for what's left of them at dawn. Nighty night." With that, Filch turned on his heel and walked away from them, leaving the first years with Hagrid.

Still clinging to Harry's arm, Leila began to tremble. Were they really going to the Forbidden Forest to meet their untimely deaths? Surely Dumbledore wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. Right?

Despite whatever tension there might been between them, Harry could see that Leila was terrified. This was one of those moments he had to put everything aside and be there for her. He looked at her and tried to give her a reassuring smile even though he wasn't too sure about the situation either. "Leils, you trust Hagrid, right?" Harry whispered to his sister. Leila looked at her brother and nodded her head. "He'll take care of us. I know he will." Harry was trying to reassure both himself and his sister.

"Alright, you lot," Hagrid said before motioning for the first years to follow him. "Yeh need to follow me fer a ways."

Draco tried to argue once more. "You can't be serious." Hagrid simply arched an eyebrow at him, but Draco continued. "I am not going in there." There was a moment's pause before he added, "And neither is Leila." His final statement made Harry roll his eyes, but before he could say anything, Hagrid responded.

"Yeh will if yeh want to stay at Hogwarts," Hagrid responded rather sternly. Sterner than Leila had ever heard him before. "Yeh've done yer wrong and now yeh gotter pay fer it."

Malfoy stopped walking and stared ahead at the forest rather uneasily. Harry took notice of the Slytherin boy's action and shook his head. "You scared, Malfoy?" Harry scoffed coming off more confident than he actually felt.

The Slytherin boy scoffed. "Scared? You wish, Potter," Draco retorted, also sounding more confident than he actually was. It was obvious they were trying to one-up the other. Draco paused for a moment and then went in for the attack. "I'm only looking out for your sister. I mean, one of us has to do it especially with the piss poor job you've been doing lately."

Harry pulled his arm away and shifted his stance so that he shielded Leila from Draco. "You don't know anything about it. Leave my sister alone."

"Or what?" Draco taunted.

Hagrid then stepped between the two boys. He placed a hand on each boy's shoulder. "Knock it off yeh two," Hagrid said. "We got er job ter do and Dumbledore'd have my head if yeh didn't come back alive."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Is that right? Then why's he sending us into the bloody forest then?"

Hagrid ignored Draco's comment and instead responded, "Stay alert, yeh lot. No distractions now." His last words were directed specifically toward Draco and Harry. He then walked into the Forbidden Forest. Leila glanced over at her brother and then at Draco. She knew who was going to keep her safe in the forest. This was about saving her own neck, rather than choosing sides. That was why she ran past Granger and Ron and grabbed onto the sleeve of Hagrid's coat. Hagrid was her best bet at staying alive. Her hand trembled as she struggled to hold onto the fabric. Hagrid must have noticed because he glanced down at the terrified Slytherin girl and gave her a reassuring smile. "Yer fine, Leila," he said.

Leila didn't believe him, but she didn't say anything to contradict him. They just continued to walk. Leila wasn't sure how long they walked, but it seemed like forever. Hagrid kept the lantern held high as he led them down a narrow and winding path. Further and further they went into the Forbidden Forest. Shivers crawled up Leila's spine as the forest seemed to get darker. The only small comfort the darkness brought was that if she were to die, she wouldn't see it coming. But then again, maybe that was worse. Her thoughts were so focused that she didn't hear Hagrid tell her to look out for the fallen tree branch in front of her.

Instead, Leila tripped over the branch and tumbled over it, releasing her death-grip on Hagrid's sleeve. As she fell, Leila emitted a blood-curdling scream. She screamed again when her hands landed on something wet and slimy to the touch. Hagrid quickly came to the young girl's rescue. The first thing he did was wrap his large hand around her mouth to muffle her screams. He didn't want her screams to attract unwanted attention. With his lantern still held out in front of him, Hagrid discovered what Leila had fallen into. She had fallen into a large pile of metallic goop.

"I'm gonna let go," Hagrid whispered to Leila, still holding onto her mouth. "Don't yeh scream. And whatever yeh do, don't put yer hands anywhere near yer mouth. Do yeh understand?"

Leila gave a small nod of her head.

That was good enough for Hagrid. He released her mouth as Leila looked down at her metallic goop covered hands in front of her. They were shaking. She then looked over her shoulder to find Harry leaning against the tree branch she had tripped over trying to get a better view of the situation. "Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked curiously.

Hagrid dipped one of his fingers into the goop and brought it close to his face to examine it. He nodded his head and sighed. "It's what we're here for." Hagrid rubbed his fingers against the earth and then against his coat pocket. "That's unicorn blood, that is." He then adjusted the lantern so that the light shone on Leila. "Wipe yer hands in the dirt, Leila."

The Potter girl did as she was told. Leaves and dirt clung to the unicorn blood on her hands. The thought of her hands being covered in blood made her want to vomit, but somehow she held it together. "Now, hold yer hands out," Hagrid told her. Again she did as she was told. She held her hands out in front of her while Hagrid pulled a flask from his coat pocket. She looked up at him curiously, but he only winked at her. "It's jest water," he chuckled before he poured the water over Leila's hands. The dirt, leaves, and blood mixture dripped off her hands.

Once her hands were clean, she wiped them against her robe to dry them. Leila felt rather uncomfortable knowing that Ron, Granger, Harry, and Malfoy had just witnessed the entire scene. Although, she was rather shocked that none of them had really spoken. It was probably because they were just as terrified of being in the forest as she was and oddly enough she found a small comfort in that.

"We'll start here then," Hagrid said as he helped Leila to her feet. "It's what we're here for. Found a unicorn dead a few weeks ago. This one's been badly injured." Hagrid gestured down at the metallic goop again, which Leila took a step away from. "We're gonna try and find the poor thing an' put it out of its misery."

For a moment, the children were quiet, but Draco voiced what they were all thinking. "And what if whatever hurt the unicorn gets to us first?" His voice cracked a little at the end, revealing his fear under the confident composure he tried to use as a mask.

Hagrid shifted his stance. "There's nothing in here that'll hurt yeh as long as yer with me or Fang," he stated.

Although, Leila wasn't too sure she believed him. The place just gave her an eerie feeling, as if this place was going to someday bring about her downfall-her very death. But that seemed a ridiculous thought for an eleven-year-old.

"Now then-we're gonna split into two parties," Hagrid announced. "Harry you go with-erm…" Hagrid's brow furrowed as he paused for a moment. "Actually, Leila-go with-erm…" He stopped again as he looked at the rag-tag lot in front of him, struggling to find a decent way to split them. In all honesty, there wasn't a good way to split the group.

While splitting them by House might make sense, Hagrid knew this would only result in more tension between Harry and Leila, something he had been hoping would resolve itself. Hagrid also knew that Hermione and Leila would not be a good pairing, neither would Hermione and Draco...or really, pairing Draco with anyone except Leila could prove detrimental. Sometimes, being an adult in charge wasn't always enjoyable. With all five children staring up at him, waiting for what was next, Hagrid reluctantly made his decision. "Ron an' Hermione, yeh two'll come with me. Harry an' Leila, yeh two'll go with Malfoy." The look on Leila's face made Hagrid want to change his decision, but it was the most reasonable split in his mind.

"Can't I go with you and...them?" Leila pleaded, pointing to Granger and Ron. She would rather put up with them if it meant staying safe with Hagrid, but Hagrid shook his head.

"I've got my reasons, Leila," Hagrid said, not explaining that his reason was more because he lacked any good choices. There was no use in explaining that to an eleven year old. They'd only argue. Hagrid turned toward Harry and then toward Draco. "An' no fightin' from the two of yeh. Leila'll tell me if there's any arguin' and yeh both'll have another detention. Yeh hear?"

Harry nodded his head reluctantly while Draco muttered, "This is ridiculous. My father will hear about this" Hagrid arched an eyebrow at him until the pale boy finally rolled his eyes and gave a rather curt nod before he announced, "But we get Fang."

"Yeh were gonna get 'im anyway," Hagrid almost scoffed with a shake of his head. "Just so yeh know, he's a bloody coward. Now, make sure yeh stick together. Stick to the path. If yeh find the unicorn send up green sparks with yer wands. Let's make sure yeh know how to do it." So, Hagrid had them practice shooting green sparks with their wands. "An' if yer in trouble send red sparks. Let's see those too."

After each of them had successfully sent red sparks from their wands, it was time to split up. At the fork, Hagrid went to the left with Granger and Ron. Leila, Harry, and Draco went right. Draco held the lantern as the three of them slowly inched forward with Fang at their side. The trio stayed rather close together, with Leila wedged between Harry and Malfoy. As awkward and uncomfortable as it was between them, Leila actually felt safer between them. Not because she thought Harry or Draco would be able to defend her, but because if something came after them, it would get one of them first. A rather morbid thought for an eleven-year-old.

"Just wait 'til my father hears of this," Malfoy muttered, bumping into Leila. "This is servants stuff."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were scared, Malfoy," Harry taunted from the other side of Leila.

"I've already told you I'm not scared, Potter," the pale Slytherin boy scoffed. "You're the one who keeps bringing it up. Perhaps you're the one who's scared, Potter."

Suddenly, a shrill sound pierced the air, but only Leila seemed to hear it. Leila buried her face against her brother's arm and clung tightly to him. Harry looked down at his sister before he stopped walking. "What is it, Leils?" Harry asked his sister.

"Didn't you hear that?" Leila whispered back to her brother.

Draco looked over his shoulder and then the other. "Hear what?" he asked still examining their surroundings, the fear clearly evident in his question.

Harry shook his head and scoffed, "Yeah, you're not scared."

"I'm not," Draco hissed, trying to mask his fear with reason. "I just don't happen to have a death wish, like you."

The Potter boy rolled his eyes as he reached for his sister's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. If they hadn't been in the middle of the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night, Harry might have gloated over the fact that despite everything, Leila was clearly choosing him over Malfoy. But now wasn't the time for that. "We should keep going," Harry said.

"And walk into Merlin knows what?" Draco argued.

Harry shot back. "It's better than standing here and waiting for whatever it is to find us."

Both boys glared at each other over the top of Leila's head. She wanted nothing to do with this, but she should have known that she wouldn't be able to stay out of things. "Let's let Leila decide then," Malfoy suggested and surprisingly Harry nodded his head.

"No," Leila groaned. But there was no getting out of this. All eyes were on her. So despite the fact that she was beyond terrified, now she had to make a decision. Leila hated being pressured into these kinds of situations. She felt that either way she chose wrong and that someone was going to be angry. Her mind quickly raced through their options as she tried to process from which direction the sound had come. Fairly certain that it had come from behind them, moving away from it was in their best interest. She rubbed her face against the cloth of Harry's sleeve before she responded. "I-I agree with...Harry."

"You do?" Draco questioned, his voice cracking.

"She does. Now, let's keep going," Harry said. "Unless of course, you're scared and would like to stay here on your own."

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'm not scared." He then took a few steps forward down the path. Harry, with Leila still attached to him, followed beside. Despite the situation, Harry couldn't help but softly smile. He had won this one against Malfoy. Not that Harry particularly enjoyed using his sister as a pawn in their game, but for the moment Malfoy was being held in check.

As they continued down the narrow path, Malfoy had to urge Fang to continue following them. With one hand holding the lantern and the other attached to Fang, the blonde Slytherin dragged the poor dog along with them. Hagrid was right. The dog was a bloody coward and Leila wasn't sure how that was supposed to keep them safe. "Come on you stupid dog," Draco hissed as he struggled with Fang.

For a moment, Fang stopped struggling and his ears perked up a little. He then pulled away from Draco and trotted out in front of them. The three first years looked at each other in confusion for a moment before Harry said, "What is it, Fang?"

The unlikely trio slowly inched forward after Fang. Leila still clung to her brother and Draco had a loose grip on Leila's sleeve. While the boys would never admit it in front of each other, they were all terrified. Fang came to a sudden stop in the middle of a clearing in the forest, a dim light softly shining through the trees. As the first years approached Fang, they could hear his low growling. The children looked at each other, unsure of how to proceed because clearly, Fang was growling at something or someone.

"Shine the lantern over there," Harry said pointing in the direction Fang was facing. Draco did as Harry asked without a complaint, surprising both the Potters. Without moving his feet, he held the lantern out as far as he could reach.

The Potter girl laced her fingers through her brothers. It took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust but Leila gasped when she spotted a hooded figure bending low over something. Draco pressed himself against Leila, pushing her into her brother. "I don't care what either of you says," Leila whispered, her voice trembling. "But I am bloody terrified."

For a moment, neither boy responded. It was as if they were all frozen as they were huddled together, no one made move for their wand to send up sparks. Draco leaned a little too heavily into Leila causing her foot to slip, which made a twig snap. To the first years, the sound of that twig snapping seemed to reverberate through the entire forest. The hooded figure quickly turned and looked directly at them. Not good.

Leila's instinct was to release a blood-curdling scream, but she swallowed wrong and instead started choking on her own air supply. But Malfoy screamed plenty loud enough for the both of them. Then everything seemed to happen so fast. Draco's hands reached out to grab hold of Leila, but she still held tightly onto her brother. He yanked on the hood of her cloak, pulling so hard that he pulled her off her brother. Harry didn't move to grab her back. Instead, he doubled over in pain, clutching at his forehead...his scar. Something wasn't right. "Harry!" Leila screamed as Draco pulled her away.

Despite his pain, Harry reached forward and grabbed hold of Leila's arm. The sudden jerk caused Draco's grip on her to loosen. Leila felt like a tug-o-war rope when a team lost as she flung toward her brother. She landed on top of him, causing them both to fall to the ground. Draco swung the lantern for a split second at them, debating whether to help or save his own skin. He chose to save himself, running away with their light source and Fang chasing behind him.

All the while, the dark hooded figure moved closer and closer toward them. Frozen against her brother, Leila whimpered, "Harry."

"Leila, run. We need to run," Harry said through gritted teeth.

But she couldn't bring herself to move. Fear paralyzed her. She gave a slight shake of her head before she started to cry, "I can't. I can't." With his sister on top of him, Harry tried to bring them both to their feet. He struggled beneath her weight as his scar throbbed in pain. But the pain became too great. He once again collapsed to the ground and Leila fell on top of him again.

With Harry doubled-over in pain, Leila knew that death was imminent. Not wanting to see what was about to happen, she closed her eyes and continued to cry. This was it. They were going to die. Together, the Potter twins were going to die in the Forbidden Forest, a fate that seemed to have been written in the stars for them. Moments passed and the excruciatingly painful death never came. Instead, only the sound of pounding in the distance came closer. Yet still she waited. A hand reached out and touched her shoulder. Leila screamed.

"Leila, it's okay," Harry whispered in his sister's ear. "Leila, look."

The Potter girl's bright emerald eyes flashed open to see her brother sitting upright in front of her. Harry pointed behind her. If there was only one person in the world she trusted, it was her brother. Despite her head screaming at her not to look, she did. Slowly, she turned her head to see the hooded figure scurry into the darkness. And standing between the retreating figure and the Potter twins was a centaur. Leila gasped and began to panic all over again.

Centaurs weren't known for taking too kindly to humans. Especially not humans that wandered into centaur territory. At least, that was what her History of Magic book had taught her. Leila had a habit of reading ahead in the book when Professor Binns' lectures were particularly boring, which happened more often than not. That was the easiest class to get ahead in because one could literally do it during class. But Leila's mind circled back to what she knew about centaurs once again and her body began to tremble.

"Leila, I don't think he's going to hurt us," Harry said. "He saved us from whatever that was." Harry, who wasn't terrified of the centaur, like Leila, stood up. Probably because he hadn't read ahead like she had, but Leila stayed on the ground, curled up in a ball slowly rocking herself, hoping the centaur hadn't signaled his pack.

"Leila," Harry groaned, kneeling beside his sister. "We should probably thank him for saving us."

Harry tilted his sister's chin so that their eyes met. But Leila shook her head. "I don't think so, Harry. We should just leave him alone and hope that he doesn't…"

Before Leila could finish, the centaur slowly approached them and said, "I bring you no harm, Leila Potter." Leila's eyes widened at the fact that he knew her name. And at the fact that in the Muggle movies, people who said they didn't want to hurt you...usually wanted to hurt you. But the centaur just continued. "My name is Firenze. Are you both alright?"

Harry stood on his feet and took a few steps toward the centaur. "Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks to you," the Potter boy said acknowledging the fact that the centaur had just saved them.

Firenze just nodded his head toward Harry before he turned toward Leila. "And you lass?" he asked.

Leila felt conflicted. Everything she had learned about centaurs told her that she shouldn't trust him, but yet she felt inclined to. She just wasn't sure what to think of him. She wasn't as blindly trusting as her brother, especially not when one put history in perspective. Instead, she just slowly stood to her feet and gave the centaur a slight nod, not trusting the words that might come from her mouth. Firenze nodded back.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked rather curiously, referring to the creature that had nearly killed them.

But Firenze remained silent on that matter. Instead, the centaur stared for a moment at Harry's scar and then he looked at Leila. "It wasn't yet time," he muttered. "The planets hadn't yet aligned as prophesied."

This only piqued Harry's curiosity. Leila's piqued a bit too, but she dared not question the centaur, unlike her brother. "Aligned for what?" the Potter boy asked.

Firenze shook his head, refusing to answer Harry's question. Instead, he changed the subject. "Harry and Leila Potter," the centaur started. "You must leave the Forest. You two are known to many creatures here. Creatures who wish you harm. The Forest is not safe at this time-especially for the two of you."

"What did I do?" Leila groaned, finally allowing herself to speak. Although her comment wasn't directed at anyone in particular, but Firenze picked up on her words.

"The very fact that you exist is reason enough, Leila," Firenze spoke rather softly. He glanced over his shoulder. "Creatures in here who wish to alter destiny itself." Leila's eyes widened at his words, but the centaur didn't seem to dwell on them. Instead, he asked, "Can you both ride?" he motioned toward his backside. "It would probably be safer this way to get you both out."

Before Leila could say anything, Harry agreed for the both of them. Harry quickly mounted Firenze and then the centaur took a few steps closer to Leila, who stood a small distance away. Leila looked hesitant. While history was on her side in the matter the fact that she needed to get out of the forest to save her life won over history. She grabbed Harry's outstretched hand and her brother pulled her up. Once she was seated on Firenze, Leila wrapped her arms tightly around her brother so that she wouldn't fall off. Firenze then began to trot down the forest path.

The breeze rippled through Leila's hair as they trotted through the forest. She closed her eyes and inhaled. It felt almost like flying. Maybe if she pretended hard enough, she could imagine that she was in the sky rather than in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. But her illusion was shattered when Firenze came to a sudden halt. Leila opened her eyes to find a herd of centaurs blocking their path. Their expressions looked exactly like those of the angry centaurs in the history books. This made Leila's heart beat quicken.

"Firenze!" A new centaur shouted in disgust. "Have you no shame? To allow humans to treat you as a common mule is a sin against our kind."

Firenze shook his head. "Don't you realise who they are, Bane?" he furthered, rather hotly with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "On my back are the Potter twins. The sooner they are out of the forest, the better."

Bane took a few steps closer toward Firenze and the twins. He held his head high and narrowed his eyes, scrutinising them. He glanced at Leila, who quickly ducked her head and buried it against her brother's back. He then stamped a hoof against the ground. "You haven't revealed anything to them, have you Firenze?"

Firenze flinched slightly, but he said nothing.

The centaur Bane shook his head and looked at Firenze with discontentment. "Remember Firenze, we are sworn to not set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movement of the planets?"

"Aye, but the planets are not yet aligned for such," Firenze argued. "To have left them there would have been a sin against the very heavens we are sworn to."

The third centaur, Ronan, finally spoke up in Firenze's defence. "I'm sure Firenze was acting in the best interest of us all." Ronan put a special emphasis on the word all. And despite the fact that Leila wasn't watching what was going on, her eyes could hear just fine and she was fairly certain the emphasis was intentional.

Bane scoffed. "To hell with that!" he hissed. "How is it in our best interest to be treated as jackasses for stray humans in our forest? What we should be concerning ourselves with are matters of what has been foretold...not assisting them."

Bane's words made Firenze's blood boil Firenze became so angry that he bucked his hind legs into the air. This caused Harry and Leila to slide down his back, Harry squished between Leila and Firenze's neck. "Did you not see that unicorn back there?" Firenze bellowed in anger. "Or have the planets not let you in on that little secret yet?"

"But the humans…" Bane began, but Firenze wasn't going to put up with his words any longer.

Firenze stomped his hoof and stood a little taller. "I will stand alongside humans if I must. And I think you already know that it is in our best interest to do so, especially given the destiny of our guests" With that, Firenze stomped his left foot in a rhythmic pattern which the other centaurs must have interpreted because they cleared the path.

With Harry and Leila atop his back, Firenze seemed to fly through the forest with increasing speed. There were moments when Leila thought she was going to fall off at any moment, but Firenze must have sensed this because, after each time she worried, he significantly slowed his pace. Eventually, they found themselves in a rather dense area of the forest. It was almost pitch black there, one could barely see their own hand in front of them. "Keep low for any low-hanging branches," Firenze said. Both Harry and Leila did as they were told.

After a few moments of walking in silence, Harry finally asked, "Why are the other centaurs so angry?"

Leila groaned. "Have you ever even opened your History of Magic textbook?" she asked.

"You sound like Hermione."

Taking that as an insult, Leila hissed, "I. Do. Not."

Harry quickly retorted back, "Do too." But Leila could tell from the tone of his voice that his words were said in jest or teasing, a tone it had been a long time since she had heard from him. She missed it.

After a few moments of silence from the children, Firenze finally spoke. "Your history books are biased. Remember that they only tell events from your people's perspective."

Leila's brow furrowed as she pondered the matter. "So you're saying the books are wrong then?"

"I didn't say that. But just as there are two sides to a coin, there are also two sides to every story."

His words struck her. Textbooks had always been black and white for her. There never was a grey area. But the more Leila thought about it, the more Firenze was right. How often had she been too quick to judge? Her fatal flaw, perhaps? Especially when she was quick to misjudge. That and her stubbornness to admit defeat. Although, there were countless times where her assessment of situations weren't too far off from the truth either. Leila's brow furrowed. How was one supposed to know when it was the right thing to do? Needless to say, it was a judgment call many adults didn't always get right and to have the same expectations for an eleven year old was utterly ridiculous.

Firenze came to a sudden stop and looked up at the moon. The twins sat there silently for a moment before Harry asked, "What are you doing?"

"Harry," Leila groaned. "You interrupted him. Now he's going to have to start all over."

"Sorry, I didn't know," Harry quickly apologized, which made Firenze chuckle. For the moment, the balance between the twins seemed to be back in harmony. But the stars and planets told him that they still had plenty of big struggles left in their lifetimes.

Harry and Leila then glanced upward, like Firenze. Even through the branches that twisted overhead, they could still see the stars shining brightly. Leila softly smiled. Stars always made her feel safer for some reason. They reminded her that she wasn't alone in this world. Leila sighed and rested her chin against her brother's back, still glancing upward.

"So...what exactly are you doing?" Harry asked again.

Leila groaned her brother's name again.

"I'm looking to see if there has been any change in the planets and their foreknowledge of events to come," Firenze commented. "The ability to read them can be both a gift...and a curse." The centaur sighed as he tore his gaze away from the night's sky. He had been hoping for a change, but he couldn't find one. The future...their future...still seemed to be intact.

Firenze then began to slowly walk forward. He wrestled with his thoughts for a moment and then he stopped. He glanced over his shoulder at the Potter twins. He watched as the young boy looked directly at him with hungry eyes, but the young girl clung tightly to her brother and refused to hold eye contact with him. The centaur cleared his throat and then both sets of eyes were on him. "Do either of you know what unicorn blood is used for?" Both twins shook their heads.

"In Potions class we've used…" Harry started but trailed off. His brow furrowed before he glanced back at his sister.

"The horn and tail hair," she responded for her brother. "But the tail hair is also used as a core in some wands. At least, that's what Mr Ollivander said."

"Your Mr Ollivander would be correct," Firenze said with a nod. "Hair and horn pieces are easy enough to obtain." The centaur then paused for a moment, almost as if he were still debating whether or not to tell the children what he wished to. The pros must have outweighed the cons because he continued. "Only a monster would dare slay a unicorn...a monster with nothing to lose. Drinking its blood will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death."

Leila gasped and then Firenze continued. "But there is a terrible price. For you have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life."

The Potter girl looked down at her hand and blinked slowly. "Is that why Hagrid was so adamant about me washing my hands?"

Firenze nodded his head.

"But she didn't kill it," Harry responded.

"Would you rather have left your sister's fate to something such as chance?" Firenze asked Harry. Harry sheepishly shook his head.

"Why-why are you telling us this?" Leila asked.

Firenze sighed. "I probably shouldn't be. But can neither of you think of no one who would choose such a life? Someone both of you have reason to fear. Someone with whom there is already a connection and another connection yet to be created?"

To Leila, it felt like her heart stopped beating for a moment. The Potter twins glanced at each other and Leila shuddered. He couldn't possible be talking about...Voldemort, could he? He was dead. He was stopped years ago. Right? But the way Firenze spoke, it seemed like he could only be speaking of him. "No," Leila whispered as fear once again began to set in.

But Harry needed clarification. "Do you mean, the thing that killed the unicorn…" he started.

"No," Leila repeated. "No. I know where you're going with this, but it can't be true."

"Leila, if I know then you have to know that he's talking about Vol.." But before Harry could finish the name, Leila's hand covered his mouth.

Leila then whispered, "Don't. Say. It. Especially not here. Especially not if it's true." Harry sighed and slowly nodded his head. She then removed her hand from his mouth.

"Do either of you know what is in the school at this very moment?" Firenze questioned.

Harry gasped, "The Philosopher's Stone."

Leila's brow furrowed. "Wait, have you figured that out for sure?" Harry nodded his head. She hadn't been a part of the conversation in the library after she had stormed off. She face-palmed her forehead. How could she have been so stupid to have overlooked that? She should have known better. But she had been so involved in her own life and self-pity to think rationally. Her stubbornness had once again gotten the better of her. Leila sighed. "From what I remember, that's probably not the best thing to have locked up in a school."

In the distance, figures came running down the path toward them. But these figures were easily recognisable. There was Hagrid, who took up the width of the trail, Malfoy helming the lantern, Ron, and Granger. They were calling Harry and Leila's names over and over again. Well, there were quite a few more calls of Harry, than Leila...not that it really mattered.

Seeing their friends coming toward them, Firenze stopped. He bowed low so that Harry and Leila could dismount from his back. Once the twins were off, Firenze turned toward them and nodded. "Potter twins, this is where I leave you. You are safe now. Good luck."

"E-excuse me," Leila stammered. "You-you answered Harry's questions. Can I ask you one?"

"I believe you just did." His tone was rather flat and it was too dark for Leila to see the soft smile on his face. "Go ahead, Leila. Ask me what is on your mind, child."

"The planets. You were looking at them back there, I could tell. What did they tell you?"

Firenze sighed. "Centaurs have read the planets wrong before. I just hope that now is one of those times." Leila wasn't sure how to feel about his response. He hadn't exactly told her what he read-she almost regretted asking. Firenze then bowed toward the twins. "This is goodbye, Harry and Leila Potter," he said. "We shall meet again one day. The planets tell me that our paths will cross again."

With that, Harry pulled Leila back a bit to give Firenze some room. The centaur nodded his head toward Hagrid and then trotted-off back into the Forest. Hagrid walked up to the twins and rested one hand on each of their shoulders. "Yeh two alright?" Hagrid asked.

Harry and Leila looked at each other. "We will be," Harry said nodding his head, which his sister responded to with a nod of her own.

"After all thet excitement, why don't we wait for Filch near my place. Yeh got 'bout another hour yet. So maybe we'll get yer summat ter drink." None of the children objected to the idea. They silently followed Hagrid back to his hut. Draco attempted to talk to Leila, but she ignored him. Him leaving her to die didn't sit very well with her. And Harry was rather pleased to see Leila purposely ignoring Malfoy.

Once they arrived near Hagrid's, the rag-tag group remained outside near the forest's edge doing menial tasks while Hagrid brought some tin cups of water out for them as well as some rock cakes. Although, no one touched the rock cakes. They were exhausted from the lack of sleep and the traumatic events they had just experienced. Even Malfoy refrained from antagonizing the Gryffindors due to his fatigue.

It was nearly thirty minutes after dawn when Filch finally came back for them. The old codger had probably figured that they hadn't made it out of the Forbidden Forest alive and that going to check on them was simply a mere technicality. Rather reluctantly, Filch led the group of children back to the castle. He saw them as far as the entrance hall. "Go on now," Filch said rather grumpily. "If I see any of you wandering where you shouldn't me again that'll be another detention." Filch eyed them all carefully before he limped away, muttering to himself.

Leila sighed and made to walk toward the Slytherin dungeon when her brother called after her. "Hey, Leila, wait up a minute."

She stopped and turned toward her brother. Malfoy too stopped walking. It was as if he were debating waiting for her, but after a frigid glance from Leila, he decided better and walked away. The Potter girl glanced over her shoulder to see Malfoy skulking away before she joined her brother and his Gryffindors. "What?" she groaned. Harry pulled her closer into their huddle and she awkwardly stood between her brother and Ron Weasley.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort," Harry said rather plainly.

Ron Weasley shuddered several times in a row before he hissed, "Don't say that name."

Leila folded her arms across her chest. "Told you," she said with an eyeroll. "Hang on, you lot still suspect Snape?"

"Hmmm, let's see here-who else would be evil enough to try and do something like this?" Ron scoffed. "It just makes sense. I mean, he is a Slytherin after all."

The Potter girl rolled her eyes. "Being a Slytherin doesn't equate with being evil," she retorted.

But before Ron could get another jab in, Granger spoke up. "Perhaps we should continue this somewhere else before Filch comes back." She glanced at Leila and paused for a moment before she suggested, "Like the common room."

"Because I can't go there?" Leila questioned before she shook her head. While things might be getting better with Harry, she should have known better than to expect miracles with his friends. Leila and Granger made eye contact. Exactly, was what Granger's expression read, but that wasn't what she said.

"Well…" Granger started. "It's just not safe to talk about this in the open and the only place any of us are allowed to be right now is our dormitories. You heard Filch, he said he'd give us another detention. Something none of us need more of after tonight."

Leila narrowed her eyes. Granger sure knew how to make a point, she had to give her that. So, she wasn't surprised when Harry agreed with her. "Hermione's right," Harry sighed looking directly at his sister. Not wanting to cause another rift, he immediately continued. "Why don't we meet at the fountain after lunch, Leils? We'll go for a walk and catch up on things and I'll explain what's going on. Just you and me. I promise."

"Why can't you just go get your Cloak?" Leila asked.

Harry looked at his sister rather sheepishly. "I kinda lost it."

Leila arched an eyebrow at her brother. "You lost it? You lost a family heirloom? You see, this is why you don't get nice things Harry."

Harry softly smiled at his sister, recognizing her teasing tone. "Shut it, Leila," he teased right back, which made Leila smile. Harry sighed and glanced at his sister. "So...tomorrow then?"

"I suppose," she said with a slight nod, still sounding rather disappointed. With a sigh, she turned around to walk away but a hand reached out and grabbed her. Leila turned and was surprised to find that the hand belonged to Ron Weasley. "Hand, off," Leila said rather calmly.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Ron said removing his hand from Leila's arm. "She's a Slytherin."

"We've already been over this. Multiple times," Leila groaned as she folded her arms across her chest.

Ron rolled his eyes. "She's going back to the Slytherin Dungeon. Do we really trust that she's not going to say anything to them?"

"She won't say anything," Harry said coming to his sister's defence. "Right Leila?" She was shocked to see how quick her brother was to come to her aid, that she was speechless.

"I want to hear it for myself," Ron said before turning toward Leila. "You can't breathe a word of this to your snake friends...especially not Snape."

Leila rolled her eyes. "First of all, I'm not friends with Snape," she retorted. "But if you're interested, I'll be sure to let him know you're up for some tea and crumpets."

This time it was Ron who rolled his eyes. "C'mon, you know what I mean. You could easily let something slip to one of them."

"Why would I say anything?" Leila questioned. "Contrary to what you might think, I'm not an idiot."

Ron shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "We're doomed."

Leila smirked. "I can keep my mouth shut, Weasley. If Snape does find out, it will be because of one of you three." The Potter girl then pointed to the three Gryffindors. She then shrugged. "Besides, it's not like I actually know anything anyway, right?"

With that, Leial quickly turned on her heel and walked back to the Slytherin dungeon. Despite it being early morning, Leila was beyond tired. If missing out on a good night's sleep was punishment for being out of bed after hours, then she had learned her lesson. But she was going to bed with a slight sense of contentment. Things seemed to be on the mend with her brother and that was more than she could have dared to hope.


	20. Year 1: Blood Ritual

It was nearly time for lunch when Daphne shook Leila awake. The Potter girl groaned and slowly opened her eyes to find her blonde friend's face inches from hers. Leila gently pushed Daphne away from her before she flopped onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. "Leila," Daphne groaned.

"I nearly died last night. I think I'm entitled to a little sleep," Leila muttered into her pillow. While her words were truthful they were laced with a tone of sarcasm, but Daphne couldn't understand what Leila was muttering.

Daphne hopped onto Leila's bed and began jumping on the mattress at the end of the bed. "C'mon, Leila. It's nearly time for lunch."

Leila groaned and looked over her shoulder at her bouncing friend with a furrowed expression. Lunch. There was something about lunch that seemed important. Aside from the obvious sustenance, of course. After a few moments, she finally remembered. Harry said that they were going to go for a walk. She smiled before she practically flew from her bed and raced to her clothes. Daphne fell forward in a flop onto Leila's bed and giggled before she rolled off.

The Potter girl dressed in a jumper Daphne had given her after Christmas and a pair of jeans. She dragged a brush through her hair and left it hanging down her back in gentle waves before she ran over to her desk to grab the picture Mr Flume had given her. With all the tension between Leila and her brother, she had never gotten a chance to show him the photograph. She was very excited to show him a piece of their puzzled past. Even though Harry wasn't in the photograph, Leila knew he would love it just as much as she did. Especially since he had an uncanny resemblance to their father.

Together the two Slytherin girls ascended from the dungeon to the Great Hall. When they arrived, most of the Hogwarts student body was already there eating and conversing with their Housemates. Theo stood up and waved them over to the spot where he sat with the other first year Slytherin boys. Leila could help but roll her eyes when she spotted Draco Malfoy among them. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with him especially after last night. He had left her for dead. Not that she had actually expected him to save her or anything, but still what he did seemed unforgivable.

As they approached the table, Malfoy shoved Crabbe away to make room for Leila and Daphne. Daphne, not knowing Leila's current reservations about Malfoy accepted the spot. Leila tried to walk away to go around to the other side, but Malfoy managed to grab hold of her sleeve and pulled her down between him and Malfoy. Leila narrowed her eyes and glared at him for a moment before she swung her legs around to sit properly, purposely kicking Malfoy with her feet. He grunted from the unexpected surprise and Leila took this as her opportunity to slip underneath the table. She crawled under the table and forced herself between Theo and Duncan Pike. She was rather squished but she much preferred that than sitting by Malfoy.

Daphne looked across the table at Leila curiously and the Potter girl mouthed later to her friend. She was too hungry to explain her righteous anger. So, she reached out and grabbed a turkey sandwich from the plate in front of her before grabbing a handful of potato crisps from the bowl in front of Theo. She happily munched on her potato crisps, because she couldn't hear Malfoy talking while she crunched on them. But when she stopped chewing, she heard him recounting his version of the night before.

"So, we get to the Forbidden Forest and that oaf wanted me to go into the forest with the Mudblood and the Blood-Traitor. I refused. I told him my father would hear about the situation and…"

"That's not quite the way I remember it," Leila interjected before she took a bite of her sandwich.

Draco looked at Leila rather incredulously, but she made no other move to correct him. So, he continued. Every now and then Leila would mutter to herself, that's not how I remember it and occasionally roll her eyes, but she never made any other move to correct any of his story of events. Although, Daphne was quite curious to hear Leila's story of events, especially given how frequently she muttered to herself.

Draco had just finished recounting the night before's harrowing adventure and had begun discussing summer plans when Leila spotted her brother stand up from the Gryffindor table. He looked in her direction and nodded. Leila glanced down at her plate. She was about halfway through her meal and was still quite hungry, but apparently Harry was ready to meet. So, opting to ignore everything else that came out of Draco's mouth, she quickly wolfed down the rest of her sandwich and crisps before downing them with a glass of pumpkin juice.

Leila then practically ran from the Slytherin table and out of the Great Hall. Daphne called after her, but she didn't stop to explain things to her friend. She was really trying to make an effort with her brother and she didn't want him to think that she was standing him up. She ran through the corridors until she arrived at the courtyard where they had promised to meet. Leila was nearly out of breath as she approached the fountain, looking for her brother. She was surprised to find that he wasn't there. Pausing for a moment, she looked around the courtyard to see if maybe he was waiting elsewhere in the courtyard, but he wasn't there.

Her brow furrowed. She had seen Harry, right? It had to have been him. He nodded at her. She would know when her own brother nodded at her. So then where was he? Leila bit her bottom lip. Well, he had said after lunch and there was still nearly fifteen minutes left until the lunch period was over according to the clock on high above on the clock tower. Perhaps he had gone to his common room for a few minutes before meeting her. So, Leila climbed up onto one of the ledges surrounding the courtyard and waited for Harry.

Leila tried to stay positive, but every time a Hogwarts student passed by her heart would sink a little more each time. None of the people that passed by her were her brother. She lost track of how many students had walked by, but when the clock tolled for the second time since she had been waiting her emotions were getting the better of her. They ranged from hurt to anger. But what was worse was that she couldn't understand why Harry hadn't shown. Had she been wrong to assume that since last night everything could go back to the way it was, when it was just the two of them against the world?

Just then, Harry walked by with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley flanked at his sides. Leila's face contorted in rage and her heart hurt. He had promised her that he wanted to spend time with her...and here he was...with them. What made it worse was that Harry didn't even seem to notice her as he continued to walk with Granger and Weasley. Leila wanted to explode with anger. He already spent the majority of his time with the bloody Gryffindors. She was understanding enough that they were his Housemates, but a promise is a promise….and she was his sister...his family.

She hated how strained their relationship had been the last few months. She knew that she was stubborn and every bit as responsible for the rift between them, but she was here to try and get things back to normal. But yet, Harry decided that his friends were more important to him than her...and that stung. While she would never admit it aloud to anyone, Leila was jealous of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. She was jealous that they got to spend more time with her brother than she did. She was jealous that he seemed to like them better. And Leila didn't sport jealousy well.

Tears began to sting at Leila's eyes. All she wanted was to spend some time with her brother. Was that too much to ask for? She was a fool to think that after last night things would suddenly change with him. Yet, she always fell for it. Every. Bloody. Time.

Something inside Leila snapped. Normally, she would just go find Daphne and vent to her about what a git her brother was being, but not this time. No, Leila's pettiness got the better of her. Her hurt and anger toward Harry only added fuel to the fire. She wanted Harry to hurt just as much as she hurt. She wanted to to feel what she felt. She wanted him to know that he was being a prat and that she wasn't going to let him treat her like this anymore, that she wasn't just going to stand idly by any longer.

Leila jumped from the spot where she had been perched on the ledge and marched toward the Gryffindor trio, attempting to formulate a plan for revenge as she walked. The only problem being, that she had stood idly by too many time that she wasn't really quite sure what to do. By the time she reached the Gryffindor trio, she didn't have a plan of action-which was very unlike Leila. So, she acted on impulse. Leila pushed herself between Harry and Granger, making sure to give Granger a bit of a shove sending the know-it-all Gryffindor tumbling to the ground. She then pushed Harry which sent him crashing into Ron. Unsure of what to do next, Leila just kept walking.

Harry called her name. But almost immediately feeling the shame of regret, Leila refused to look back at him. So she began running down the path, away from the castle and her brother. Harry called Leila's name again. Once again she refused to look back as tears slowly escaped from her eyes and the guilt pierced her heart. While her actions had been prompted by Harry's decision of his friends over her, she knew they were wrong. But the guilt didn't stop the sting of her brother's betrayal. He probably just wanted her to apologise to his friend and she wasn't going to do that.

Leila hiccoughed from her erratic breathing. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath when to her surprise, Harry caught up with her. His hand firmly grasped Leila's arm and he turned her toward him so that she was looking straight at him with a tear-stained face. He didn't even look angry, in fact he looked rather sympathetic, but that wasn't what Leila wanted to see right now. So, she wriggled about, attempting to remove her arm from her brother's grasp. "Let. Me. Go." Leila hissed.

"Just tell me what's wrong, Leils," Harry said.

She looked at her brother incredulously. "What's wrong? What's wrong?" Leila screeched. "Why do you even care?"

Harry bit his bottom lip. "I saw Malfoy annoying you at lunch. Did he do something to you?"

"You're always so quick to blame Malfoy," Leila sneered. "But what about you, Harry? What about what you did?"

Harry looked at his sister rather taken aback. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Harry. You promised you'd meet me after lunch. I waited for you for over an hour."

"I-I forgot," Harry stammered. "But you can come with me, Ron, and Hermione down to Hagrid's if you want."

His words were like a blow to the face. He wanted to spend time with her only if she was with his friends. Leila folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. "Because that's exactly what I want," she scoffed sarcastically. Tears freely flowed from her eyes as she shook her head at her brother, who apparently cared nothing for her. She then gave him another firm shove, this time causing him to stumble to the ground as she sprinted away again. Running. She was good at running away from her problems. Years with the Dursleys had taught her that.

But right now she wanted to be as far away from Harry as possible. Everything that concerned her brother made her blood boil. Things with him were either hot or cold...never any in between...and always his way. Why was he so bloody special? Everything that she had allowed to fester within her this last year was beginning to rear its ugly head. Everything she had refused to deal with that she had just pushed down was beginning to rise. This entire year, Leila had just kept putting plasters on the situations and never resolved them. But right now, she couldn't care less. She just wanted her space and time to think and sort things out.

But apparently, Harry didn't have the same thing in mind. "Leila! Where are you going?" he shouted as he trailed behind her, running.

"Leave me alone!" Leila shouted, sounding her age of eleven, before she sobbed to herself. "Don't act act like you care." And so, the Potter girl continued to run away. Running away from her brother and her problems. But then she came to a fork in the road, literally.

The path to the left led to the Quidditch Pitch. The path to the right led to the Black Lake. While the lake terrified her, the path also led to a nook she, Daphne, and Theo had found about a month ago. Harry probably didn't know it existed, so she would be safe to hide from him there. So, she stomped down the path to the right as Harry still called after her. Leial rolled her eyes and shook her head. Why did he care? Why hadn't he given up yet? Couldn't he tell that she wanted nothing to do with him?

Knowing that she needed to put more distance between herself and her brother, Leila stopped for a moment and viewed the wooded area looking for a shortcut to her hideout. There had to be one. She sighed. The quickest way between two points was a straight line. A straight line to the hideout would mean venturing off the beaten path...off the safe path. Remembering that most of the dangerous creatures were in the Forbidden Forest and not the wooded area, she managed to muster up some bravery as she veered off the path and into the trees.

Leila climbed over tree roots and greenery. She ducked for rather low-hanging branches. All in all, this adventure proved to be much more demanding than she had anticipated. Her pace soon slowed down drastically due to all the obstacles and much to her dismay, she had allowed Harry ample time to catch up to her. The sounds of twigs snapping behind her grew louder and louder. She turned to find that Harry was much closer to her than she had hoped he would be. "Go away Harry!" Leila shouted after her brother.

"Not until we talk about whatever it is that's bothering you!" Harry called.

"That's not going to happen!"

Harry groaned. "Leila, just stop acting stupid before you get hurt!"

For a moment Leila stopped and glared at her brother with an intense anger. "I'm not stupid, Harry," she hissed.

"I didn't mean it like that," Harry groaned, knowing full-well how his sister had interpreted his words. "Just c'mon, Leils. Stop. We both know you're bound to get hurt."

"Oh, so you suddenly care about me getting hurt now?" Leila scoffed stubbornly. "I don't seem to recall you caring...especially at Halloween...when I ended up in the bloody hospital wing!" She was still angry that he had never bothered to show up to visit her.

"Leila just stop this madness. Stop and talk to me. I know this year hasn't been really good for that, but we've always been able to talk to each other. Leila, just stop."

The Potter girl turned toward her brother once more to yell at him."NO! Leave me alone! What don't you understand about that?"

Then, without looking where she was going, she took another step forward. Harry called for her to stop, but she was too stubborn to listen to him. So, she tripped over a rather large tree root. This caused her to stumble forward. On the other side of the root was a rather steep and rocky decline. Leila screamed as her body plunged forward. She willed herself to stop, but her body only rolled faster...and faster.

Harry shouted his sister's name and his eyes widened as he watched his sister disappear from view. Despite his sister's pleas for him to leave her alone, this was definitely not the time to listen to her. So, carefully he climbed over the root she had stumbled over and maneuvered himself through the trees after her, careful to not fall. He knew Leila was going to be hurt and he needed to be able to help her. Harry followed the sounds of his sister's screams and hysterical sobs. She had rolled quite a ways. He just hoped that she wasn't hurt to the point where he couldn't help her back to the castle.

When Harry finally found Leila, she was lying on her stomach against a rather jagged looking rock, crying. Harry bent down before he gently pulled his sister onto his lap so that she was on her back. Her shirt was torn a bit and he could see small scratches covering her body, but there were no protruding bones or pools of blood. He was silent for a few moments as he gently pushed her long hair out of her face, revealing the hurt and pain she showed there as she continued to sob. "Leils, you alright?" Harry whispered to her.

"I told you to leave me alone, Harry James Potter," Leila stated rather stubbornly between sobs.

"Hey, if I wasn't here…" Harry began to retort, before immediately stopping. He knew that wasn't going to win him any favours with his stubborn sister. So instead he sighed. "Was running from me really necessary?" he asked.

"Yes," Leila said flatly. "You made me a promise. Then you broke that promise. And when you realised you broke your promise you just wanted me to come along with your friends like it wasn't a big deal. But it was...it is."

"Leila, I really am sorry. I honestly forgot we were supposed to meet. I swear. It's not like we've exactly been on meeting terms the last few weeks."

"But you're always forgetting about me," Leila sniffled. "This isn't the first time it's happened, Harry. It seems like you'd rather be with them than me."

Harry was quiet for a moment before he sighed his sister's name.

"But it's true. Just think about it. You know I'm right."

He pondered his sister's words for a minute. He had spent considerably more time with Hermione and Ron than he had his own sister. But part of that wasn't his fault. They were in different Houses and some of the separation couldn't be helped. Harry brushed the hair from Leila's face again. "It's not like that. It's just different than how it used to be," Harry offered. "Besides, you have your own friends whom you see more than me, too."

"But when I make you a promise, I keep it. I don't make you spend time with my friends because I know you won't want to."

"But if you only got to know them…"

"Don't you think the same is true for my friends? Besides, you knew what Finnigan was doing to me. You knew, Harry and yet you did nothing."

"Nothing? I told him to stop."

"Right away?"

"Well, no, but after I did, I never saw him do it again."

" That's because he did it when you weren't there!"

"I tried, Leila! I really did!

"Well, maybe you didn't try hard enough."

She had him there, if he was being honest with himself. Harry was silent for a moment before he groaned. "What do you want me to say Leila? You want me to say that I'm the worst brother in the world? Is that what you want?"

"Yes," Leila responded rather darkly, not meaning what she said; but wanting her brother to think that she did. She then rolled onto her side and forced herself into a sitting position a few feet from her brother. She made her that her back was to him as she examined her injuries. It hurt to breath. She might have cracked a rib. But the most visible injury was her left hand. Her pinky finger was bent in a way it shouldn't be and blood gushed from a long jagged wound on her index finger. Both fingers hurt like hell and the bleeding one would likely scar, but she was glad that there didn't appear to be any other major injuries. Just a bunch of scratches.

Leila set her hand down on the ground and watched the blood trickle from her hand to the ground. "Does it hurt?" Harry asked his sister as he crawled beside her. Leila nodded her head. But she couldn't help but roll her eyes as Harry took her hand to look at it. "I don't think your little finger is supposed to look like that," Harry said. But after glancing at him, she could tell that he was joking and trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn't really working.

"I'm just gonna have to visit Madam Pomfrey...again," Leila sighed to herself. She glanced at her brother and sneered. None of this would have happened if he hadn't chased after her, but when she caught Harry's look she was surprised to see how sympathetic he looked toward her. Something about his expression started to break down all the defences she had worked so hard to put up to keep herself safe. Her bottom lip began to quiver.

"I'm sorry for being a bad brother," Harry said rather solemnly.

"You're not a bad brother, Harry," Leila said, as her defences completely crumbled. "You're just a git sometimes, but I think all brothers are like that. At least that's what Fred tells me. But I-I just thought you were forgetting me. I don't know what I'd do if you forgot me."

"I could never forget you, Leila," Harry said giving his sister a reassuring smile. "Besides, who else is gonna help me with Dudley this summer?"

That made Leila smile for a moment. "Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

Leila bit her bottom lip, unsure of how to proceed; but she already had his attention, so she asked, "Do you ever miss the way things were? When it was just you and me?"

Harry sighed, slowly releasing a breath. "Yeah, sometimes. Why?"

"I-I just miss you sometimes, that's all," Leila sighed. "I miss us."

Harry smirked. "Only sometimes?" he asked.

Leila rolled her eyes. "Don't push it, mister." That made Harry smile.

"Well then, I miss you too, sometimes."

"I think you're lying. You always miss me," Leila said sarcastically wiping at her tear-stained cheek. Harry chuckled and squeezed his sister's uninjured hand, his eyes once again catching her hurt one. He then looked up at her and grinned. Leila looked at her brother quizzically. "I know that look," she said. "You're up to something. You're going to do something stupid, aren't you?"

Harry smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see. But I'll give you a clue-I got the idea I from a Muggle book I read when we were grounded last summer."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," Leila said, but Harry winked at her. He then looked around for a rock with a jagged edge. He found a rock with an edge that should do the trick. Harry inhaled deeply before he thrashed the index finger of his left hand against a sharp stone. Immediately, blood began to gush from the wound. Leila looked at her brother in disgust. "How exactly is that supposed to help?" she asked.

But he didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed her injured hand with his good one. He brought his bleeding index finger to her her bleeding index finger and rubbed them together. Leila crinkled her nose in disgust and attempted to figure out what book he had got the idea from before she pulled her finger away. "Disgusting," she muttered under her breath.

"But now I'll always be with you," Harry said matter-of-factly with a grin on his face. "And you'll always be with me. Blood brothers...well, more siblings I guess."

"It's still disgusting," Leila retorted, wiping the blood on her already ruined shirt. Not realising the significance the disgusting event would have on the course of history.

"But we'll have cool matching scars. That's gotta count for something, right?"

Leila just shook her head. She opened her mouth to respond, but she heard a twig snap behind her. Quickly, both Potter twins turned to look, but there was nothing there. Odd. It almost felt as if they were being watched, but Leila didn't say anything because Harry quickly changed the subject. "So, I promised to tell you what we know about the Philosopher's Stone. You still want to know?" Harry asked.

The Potter girl nodded her head.

"So, the stone turns any metal into pure gold…" Harry started.

"And produces the Elixer of Life," Leila added. "I have read the book before."

Harry nodded his head. "Well, Snape wants it and he's bullying Quirrell into helping him. I heard Snape tell Quirrell that he needs help getting past the hocus-pocus to get to the Philosopher's Stone. So there's more than just Fluffy guarding the stone."

"Are you sure that's what Snape said?" Leila asked. Harry nodded his head. "Well, then if it's up to Quirrell to defend the stone, we're doomed."

"That's basically what Ron said," Harry chuckled.

"Hang on though, maybe we're not giving Quirrell enough credit. I'm guessing, at least as of last night, Snape hasn't gotten the stone yet. After we saw last night…"

"You mean Vol-" Harry started but Leila quickly covered up his mouth to stop him from finishing.

"Yes, that. If he still needs unicorn blood then, he couldn't have used the Philosopher's Stone yet." Leila then released her hand from Harry's mouth. She slowly exhaled. "So, Snape is working for You-Know-Who."

"It makes sense though."

Leila rolled her eyes. "You only say that because you hate him."

Harry looked at his sister pointedly. "And you're only saying that because he doesn't hate you."

The Potter girl rolled her eyes again. "He might not hate me, but that doesn't mean he likes me."

This time it was Harry who rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure not hating someone is Snape for liking someone."

Leila sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to win that argument with her brother. But the more Leila thought about it, the more Harry's words made sense...at least concerning Snape working for You-Know-Who. She hadn't wanted to believe it, but she was resigned to giving her brother the benefit of the doubt on this one. "Now what? she asked.

"Well, we can't tell the teachers, they trust Snape," Harry offered.

"I kinda figured that," Leila responded. "But I'm guessing there's something you want me to do." Harry nodded his head rather sheepishly. "Keep an eye on Snape, right? You want me to keep an eye on him?" He nodded his head again. "I'll do my best, but I'm not going too far out of my way to stalk him. He'll get suspicious, assuming he already isn't." Leila paused for a moment. "Oh, I almost forgot." She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a now somewhat crinkled photograph and handed it to Harry. "That's Dad," she said, handing him the picture. "That's me of course. Unless Mum decided to put you in a fuzzy purple onesie."

Harry smiled. "No, it's you. Definitely you. Where did you get this?"

"Let's just say I got it from a friend."

Harry looked at his sister quizzically. "In the castle?"

"I didn't say that." But Leila never got a chance to fully explain.

The twigs snapped again. Harry and Leila both quickly turned around to see Hagrid stomping down the steep hill toward them. "There you two are," Hagrid groaned. "Ron 'n Hermione came and said yeh two took off, but they couldn't find yeh anywhere. Thought yeh two might've wandered off. Left Ron 'n Hermione back at the path. Are either of yeh hurt?"

"Leila is," Harry offered.

"I'm fine," Leila said, trying not to show any weakness as Hagrid approached the twins.

Harry shook his head. "No, she's not. Her finger shouldn't look like that."

Hagrid looked at Leila's hand and shook his head before he looked up the incline. He then looked to the side. "It'll probably be easier to walk toward the lake and then take the path back up," he said.

Harry stood up and held his hand out to help his sister up. She accepted his hand, but she cringed in pain the moment she was on her feet. Leila muttered that she was fine but Harry looked up at Hagrid and shook his head. Without warning, Hagrid scooped Leila up into his arms and carried her like she weighed no more than a sack of flour.

Hagrid carried Leila all the way to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey wasn't entirely surprised to see her. But she quickly fixed Leila's broken finger and bandaged the gashed finger. The healer wasn't quite sure why the Potter girl wouldn't let her use a salve to keep the gashed wound from scarring, but since the little girl was quite adamant, she didn't. There were no other broken bones, but there were plenty of scratches that would heal and bruises that Madam Pomfrey put bruise healing paste on.

"I would love not to see you in here again, this year, Miss Potter," Madam Pomfrey responded just before she excused Leila.

"Me too," Leila responded.

"Well, as long as we're in agreement, then you're free to return to your common room."

Leila nodded her head and pulled back the curtain with her good hand to reveal Harry sitting in a chair waiting for her. She hadn't actually expected her brother to sit there and wait for her. But he did. And that made her smile. Harry stood as Leila approached and without saying anything, she enveloped her brother in a hug. "What's this for?" Harry asked as he hugged her back.

"No particular reason," Leila whispered. Although, she was pretty sure Harry knew why she was hugging him, despite his asking. She then pulled away and the twins exited the hospital wing. They were surprised to find Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger running down the corridor toward them.

"Harry, we've been worried about you," Granger gasped, panting for breath. "Hagrid said you were in the hospital wing and we came as soon as we heard."

"I'm fine, Hermione," Harry said. "Leila broke her finger though. But I think she'll be fine."

"Well you look a right mess mate," Ron commented looking at Harry before turning and looking at Leila. "You both do."

"Thanks," Leila said sarcastically before she turned to her brother. "I think this is my cue to leave."

Harry's brow furrowed. "You don't have to. We can go do something just the two of us."

But surprisingly, Leila shook her head. "I probably should study. We have exams coming up you know. Really, it's fine."

"You're sure?" Harry asked.

"Positive." With that, Leila hugged her brother once more and headed to the Slytherin dungeon where she really did plan on studying. It was the best way for her to best Hermione Granger.

And study, she did. Leila spent any spare time she could find studying. She studied in the common room with Theo and Daphne. She studied in the library with Cedric and sometimes Elliot Williamson. Fred and George quizzed her on things while they played Quidditch. Sometimes, she studied by herself at the breakfast table and other times, Roman would help her study from the comforts of her bed. Although, Roman was much better at cuddling than telling her if she had the answer right or wrong. But by the time the first day of exams rolled around, Leila felt confident that she would pass. The only thing she questioned was whether or not she could beat Hermione Granger.

Unlike the Gryffindor she was trying to beat, she didn't particularly enjoy exams. She just thought of them as means to an end and couldn't help but feel some relief as she ticked each exam off her mental checklist. Exams for each class had two parts: written and practical. Neither part was hard...as long as one paid attention during the school year.

The written exams took place in a large room Leila had never seen before. The room had a desk for every first year and they were spread out enough so that they couldn't see each other's papers. This led Leila to conclude that Hogwarts had rooms specifically designed for exams. They sat alphabetically by last name. So, Leila sat behind Harry and no one sat behind Leila because she was at the end of the row. Just as Granger had warned Ron, they were given anti-cheating quills. But Leila didn't really mind, she had no reason to cheat. She had paid attention throughout the school year and had probably even overstudied a bit because Leila could answer almost every question on the exam.

The practical exams were a little more nerve-wracking than the written exams. Not that the practicals were by any means hard, there just seemed to be more pressure because one had to actually perform magic in front of a professor. Theoretical knowledge was all good and well, but when it came down to it, they were here to learn how to do magic, not just spout off facts about it. Leila hoped she would gain back the few points she knew she missed on the exam with the practical exam, because after talking with Daphne she realised that she misread a question. So, she needed to make up for it. Besides, while Granger was usually better with the theoretical knowledge, Leila had become quite competent and able in the practical knowledge of magic, often times getting things before Granger.

One by one, alphabetically, Professor Flitwick called them into his classroom. Leila sat with Theo and Daphne as they waited to be called in. The three Slytherins rolled their eyes when Hermione Granger went in. But they were rather disappointed when Granger walked out of the room beaming. When Daphne came out she looked somewhat disappointed and gave Theo and Leila a half-smile before she walked away. Honestly, the only other person to come out of the room smiling before Leila was Malfoy. Then again, Malfoy always looked rather chuffed.

Leila took a deep breath when Professor Flitwick called her into the classroom. When she got inside, she found that all she had to do was make a pineapple dance across his desk. To be fair, Fred and George had told her to expect as much. So she was more than prepared, having made a pineapple tap dance at least a hundred times by this point. Knowing that she needed to make up for the points she missed in the written portion, Leila gave the tap-dancing pineapple a little extra flair. She had the pineapple lift its green crown from its top as it gracefully moved across the desk, something Fred had suggested to her. This made Professor Flitwick squeal with laughter. She passed that one with perfect marks and even told her she was the only one to do so. This made Leila grin. She knew for sure she had bested Granger and Malfoy in the Charms practical. It probably shouldn't make her so happy, but it did.

Other examinations included turning a mouse into a snuffbox in Transfiguration. There had been a slight issue with that one. She had turned the mouse into a Slytherin coloured snuffbox perfectly, but when she tried to show-off to McGonagall and turn it Gryffindor colours, a whisker had appeared. Whiskers docked points, so Leila hoped that McGonagall stopped grading after the first attempt.

In Potions, they brewed a Forgetfulness Potion. Every other person she had talked to said that Snape practically breathed down their necks the entire time they brewed the potion, but he didn't do that for her. In fact, he watched from the other side of the table. In fact, he seemed almost distracted as she brewed her potion which came out practically perfect.

For the Herbology practical, you were given three leaves that all looked the same. You had to perform tests to find out which was the poisonous one. Of all the practicals, this one took Leila the longest. She passed, but she didn't earn any specific praise from Professor Sprout when she finished.

At least she got to go to Hogsmeade with Fred and George to blow off some steam after how poorly that exam went. Ambrosius Flume even gave her extra sweets and told her not to worry about the exam. He said he was still trying to figure out why taking Herbology was important...it was knowledge he never used in his daily life. She knew that he was just trying to make her feel better, but it did make her smile.

When the exams finished, Leila finally felt like she could relax. At least, as far as studying and such was concerned. Of course, Leila couldn't help but second-guess how well she had done. She had concluded that she had passed, but was it enough to beat Granger? That was where doubt crept into her mind. But thankfully, her Slytherin friends kept her distracted.

In the afternoon following their last exam, the Slytherins opted to play outside down by the lake...as did the majority of the student body. For the most part, Leila stayed away from the water, but Daphne did manage to get Leila to sit on the pier with her and stick her feet in the water. It wasn't so bad, but in the distance Leila saw the Weasley twins and their friend Lee Jordan tickling the tentacles of a giant squid. That was one of many reasons Leila refused to go all the way in.

As they sat on the pier, Daphne, Flora, and Hestia discussed the most recent article in Witch Weekly while Theo and Leila talked Quidditch. Theo tried to explain the Porskoff Ploy to her. It was a Chaser move. Basically, the Chaser carries the Quaffle upwards, leading the Chasers to believe that they are going to try to escape to score, but then they throw the Quaffle downwards to a fellow Chaser waiting to catch it.

Leila soaked in all the information about Quidditch that she possibly could and she wanted more than anything to be a Chaser like her dad. She wanted to make him proud. But her conversation with Theo was soon interrupted as Harry came running across the sand toward her with Granger and Ron trailing behind. The Gryffindor trio stopped at the edge of the pier as the Slytherins all glared at them, daring them to come any farther.

"What do you want, Potter?" Theo sneered. "Can't you see your sister's busy?"

"Sod off, Nott," Harry immediately retorted. "Leila it's about the you-know-what. It's urgent." For a moment, Leila's eyes widened in shock. But she needed to play things cool for the Slytherins.

"Settle down, boys," Leila sighed as she stood up and looked at her brother. "Why don't we take care of this somewhere else," she suggested to her brother as she slipped her shoes on without her socks. She then turned toward her Slytherins. "I'll be right back. Family emergency."

They didn't say anything as she walked away with her brother and his Gryffindor friends. Leila looked over her shoulder to see that Malfoy was watching as she walked away. That made her roll her eyes, but when they were well out of earshot of the Slytherins, Leila asked. "What's going on? What's so urgent?"

"We're going to see Professor Dumbledore," Harry responded. "Someone's going to try and steal the you-know-what." His last words he said barely above a whisper.

"They can't hear you, you know," Leila retorted before she continued. "And I hate to break it to you, but we already knew someone was going to try and steal it. Snape, you're fairly certain. Which quite honestly, I haven't seen him do anything out of the ordinary."

"You probably wouldn't," Ron muttered.

"I heard that," Leila shot back. "He hasn't been around much, which I suppose could be evidence of your theory. But what I want to know is why now?"

"Because we just discovered that the man Hagrid got the dragon from wanted to know about Fluffy and how to calm him," Granger said matter-of-factly. "I told Harry we should go straight to Professor McGonagall, but he was insistent on getting you first."

"Thank you, Harry," Leila said, gloating a little as they approached the castle.

Harry eventually led the small group into the Transfiguration classroom where Professor McGonagall appeared to be busy grading written exams. Leial had to admit that she wasn't completely sure why they were visiting Professor McGonagall. She wasn't sure if it was because their professor was also Deputy Headmistress or because she was the Gryffindor trio's Head of House. But she went along with it. The quartet stopped in front of McGonagall's desk and the professor looked at them curiously. "We need to see Professor Dumbledore immediately!" Harry announced.

Professor McGonagall scrutinised the first years in front of her for a moment before she answered, "I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London."

"You're kidding, right?" Ron asked.

"Why on earth would I be kidding, Mr Weasley?" Professor McGonagall said, looking over the brim of her spectacles at Ron who sheepishly shied away.

"He's gone? Now? But this is important!" Harry groaned. "This is about the Philosopher's Stone!"

Leila cringed and groaned her brother's name. No one knew they knew about the stone...except for maybe Hagrid. The fact that they knew was news to Professor McGonagall. She sat up a little straighter and started, "How do you know…?"

But Harry interjected before she could finish. "Someone's going to try to steal it!"

"They obviously know that Harry," Leila muttered to herself. "Otherwise they wouldn't be protecting it."

"Professor McGonagall, I agree with Harry that someone going to try to…" Hermione Granger started but was interrupted when Professor McGonagall put her hand up to stop the girl from continuing. Leila was surprised when Hermione Granger did stop talking. So there was someone who could shut Hermione Granger up. Good to know.

Professor McGonagall slowly stood to her feet and walked to the front of her desk. She glanced at each of the first years in front of her rather sternly. "Now, I don't know how you four found out about the Stone, but I assure you, as Miss Potter suggested, it is perfectly well protected. It's a nice day outside and I suggest you enjoy it or arrangements for detention can be made."

"I think we'll be going. One detention was more than enough this year," Leila said to Professor McGonagall before she yanked Harry by the arm and pulled him away before he said something stupid. Ron and Granger walked behind them.

The four first years walked into the near-empty corridor with their heads hanging slightly. They came to a stop and Leila pushed herself onto one of the ledges as Harry, Granger, and Ron stood huddled in front of her. "Well, I'll just say what we're all thinking," Leila said. "This isn't good."

"I thought for sure you'd agree with Professor McGonagall since it's protected," Harry said.

But Leila shook her head. "Dumbledore leaving is no accident."

"I hate to say it, but she's right," Granger sighed. "Snape probably purposely sent that message to the Ministry or even Dumbledore himself. He knows that Dumbledore is the only one that could stop him."

Harry then added, "And that was no stranger Hagrid met in the village. It was Snape. Which means he knows how to get past Fluffy."

"Well, this just keeps getting better and better," Ron groaned sarcastically.

"And with Dumbledore gone…" Granger began before stopping suddenly.

"I can finish that one, Granger" Leila interrupted. "We're doomed. Doomed. Doomed. Doomed."

Ron groaned. "We're more than doomed. We're…"

"Good afternoon," Snape drawled from behind the trio of Gryffindors. Leila mentally kicked herself for not noticing him sooner and judging from the looks on the Gryffindors faces, they did too. Leila quickly spun around on her bottom so that she was no longer facing them….hoping that maybe Snape hadn't noticed her. But he had. "Now, what are three young Gryffindors and a Slytherin, such as yourselves doing inside on a day like this?"

"Well, we were-uh-just-uh…" Granger stuttered and Harry and Ron looked at Leila to save them. So she did….after a much-deserved eye roll.

Leila glanced at Snape over her shoulder. "Funny enough, we were just discussing the same thing. Great minds, huh?" She gave him an innocent smile and the professor looked at her curiously before he glanced down at Granger who was still stumbling over her words.

"You ought to be careful," Snape drawled. 'People will think you're...up to something." Snape arched an eyebrow at them. Then without another word, his expression changed to a scowl and he quickly turned on his heel to walk away.

The quartet breathed sighs of relief when Snape rounded a corner and was no longer visible. Leila jumped off the ledge and walked closer to her brother, leaning against him. "Phew! That was closed," Ron breathed, holding his chest where his heart was wildly beating. "I thought we were goners."

"We would have if it were to Granger to save our arses. Who, might I add, for once in her life had nothing to regurgitate from her brain," Leila retorted.

"Okay, we get it," Harry groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "But that's not really important right now."

Hermione Granger slowly nodded her head and folded her arms across her chest. "Harry's right. What's important right now is what are we going to do to stop Snape," Granger said.

"We? As in the four of us?" Leila asked incredulously looking between the three Gryffindors.

They all remained silent for a moment, but then Harry nodded his head before he responded solemnly, "There's only one thing we can do. We go down the trapdoor. Tonight."


	21. Year 1: The Face of Voldemort

Leila was as white as a ghost as she walked into the Slytherin dungeon. Her plan with the Gryffindors terrified her. Purposely going through the trapdoor into unforeseeable danger didn't sit very well with her. No, in fact it made her anxious. But the worst part of all, she couldn't tell her friends about it. She knew what would happen if she told the Slytherins about the plan. Someone would go running to Snape and it would all be for naught. This was one secret she had to keep to herself. Which seemed strange. This last year she had kept more secrets from Harry than her Slytherin Housemates, but now she had a secret to keep from them.

So, as she walked down the steps into the common room, she attempted to calm herself enough so that her friends wouldn't realise that something was up. One of the advantages of being a Slytherin was that facades didn't come with too much difficulty. She closed her eyes and slowly took a deep breath before she approached her friends who were lounging on the sofas and arm chairs.

"What did the bloody Gryffindors want?" Theo asked.

"You know, I'm still not really sure," Leila scoffed. "Although, I'm fairly certain whatever it was, was just a cover up for Granger to suss-out how my exams went. Thankfully, I'm not stupid enough to fall for that."

"Unbelievable," Daphne said rolling her eyes before patting the seat beside her. "And of course your brother just went along with it."

Leila sat down beside Daphne. "I don't think Harry knew what she wanted."

Daphne scoffed. "Well, he should have. She is his friend after all."

The Potter girl leant her head back against the sofa and folded her arms across her chest. She shifted somewhat uncomfortably before she said, "I think I'm gonna give him the benefit of the doubt on this one. Harry and I are in a pretty good spot right now, at least compared to most of the year, and I wanna keep it that way going into summer. I mean, we're going to be stuck together all summer...probably in the same room."

No one argued her on that point. So, Leila was glad when Theo changed the topic of conversation back to the History of Magic exam they had taken earlier that day. Leila remained rather silent on the topic though. Her thoughts once again wandered back to the plan. While her insides screamed for her to forget the plan, the stubborn part of her refused to give Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger the satisfaction.

While dinner was a rather glorious affair for most, Leila was rather sombre and lost in thought as she picked at the meal in front of her. And Draco took notice. From across the Slytherin table, he poked her with the butt-end of his fork and called her name. "Leila. Leila. Leeiillaa."

Reluctantly, Leila glanced his way. "What?" she groaned.

"You're awfully quiet this evening," Draco pointed out.

Leila looked at him in annoyance. While she was still angry at him about the whole running away and leaving her to die in detention incident, she didn't have the energy to argue with him right now. No, she needed to conserve her energy for the untimely death she was likely to endure later. So, just nodded her head.

"Tired?" he asked, his tone changing, almost sounding sympathetic. Leila just nodded her head again. Draco then nodded his too. "Me too. I'm glad exams are over." He offered her a rare soft smile before Blaise Zabini elbowed him. Then he went back to his usual annoying self, which Leila proceeded to ignore.

By the time dinner was over, Leila practically had talked herself out of going with the Gryffindors. She looked for her brother to tell him as much, but he wasn't there. He must've already left with Ron and Granger, probably trying to formulate a plan. For a moment, her heartbeat quickened. Her only other option to backout was to not show up. And as good as that sounded, she couldn't do that to Harry. Not again. Not after everything they'd been through and finally gotten sorted it.

Well, sorted out enough for eleven-year-olds. One must remember that eleven-year-olds don't always fully deal with situations and sometimes just choose to move on with life far more frequently than most grown adults. This is neither to their credit nor their fault. It just is.

Not wanting to raise too many suspicions, Leila went to bed a little early, claiming exhaustion. No one argued with her on the matter, so she crawled into bed still fully clothed and cuddled with Roman. She never did fall asleep, but when the other girls finally came in, she pretended to be asleep. Leila was too uneasy to actually sleep as thoughts and doubts swirled through her mind. But petting a purring Roman kept her calm.

When the time finally came for her to leave, Leila's legs felt like jelly as she walked toward the door. Roman followed after her meowing for attention. She tried to shoo him away, but he wasn't having any of it. Leila bit her bottom lip examining her dormitory before looking down at her cat. She knew that he would only keep meowing, which would wake her roommates, which would lead them finding her out of bed. So, she opened the door a crack and allowed the little black fuzzball to escape. Besides, he wouldn't go any farther than the common room.

Leila's heartbeat began to quicken as she exited the Slytherin dungeon and walked out into the dimly lit corridor. She glanced around the corridor for her brother, but she couldn't see him. He had promised to meet her. Immediately her thoughts jumped to the worst conclusion: he was standing her up again. He was standing her up to sneak through the trapdoor with Granger and Ron...and without her. She was in disbelief that he was doing this again. She really should have known better.

But Leila jumped to her conclusion too soon because a familiar voice whispered her name. "Leila." It was Harry's voice, that she was certain of. She quickly turned around, causing the end of her ponytail to slap her in the face. For a moment she spluttered, removing the hair from her mouth. This gave Harry enough time to run down the corridor toward her, panting for breath.

"Sorry," Harry wheezed when he approached his sister. "We ran into a little issue. Neville actually decided to stand up for himself and the bloody wrong time."

Leila folded her arms across her chest. "I thought you forgot about me again."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Harry asked rather pointedly. His sister's bottom lip jutted out a bit, but she said nothing. But they had to get moving, so Harry grabbed his sister's hand and together they headed toward their rendezvous point with Ron and Hermione on the third floor.

The Potter twins were careful to stay tight to the wall as they ascended the castle stairs. The last thing they needed was to get caught on tonight of all nights. Not with the Philosopher's Stone in such peril. The higher they ascended the more Leila's stomach seemed to flip and knot in anxiousness. It got to the point, where she felt like she could feel her stomach in her throat. She felt like she was going to vomit.

Leila let go of her brother's hand and came to a sudden stop. She closed her eyes to stop her world from spinning. Perhaps, she shouldn't have agreed to this. Without even opening her eyes, Leila knew that her brother was watching her. Slowly, she exhaled and then opened her eyes to meet his. Harry looked at her sympathetically. Leila opened her mouth to say something, but instead, vomit crept into her mouth. She turned and heaved the contents of her stomach onto the floor. Harry held onto her ponytail with one hand and rested his other gently on her shoulder.

When she was done retching, she slowly stood up and wiped her mouth. "Filch is gonna love me," Leila whispered rather sarcastically.

"You don't have to come, Leils," Harry told his sister. "You can go back to your dormitory if you want. I won't think any less of you."

"Yes you will," Leila groaned before trying to swish her mouth out with spit. "Besides, even if you won't, Granger and Weasley will. I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of knowing that I'm not there. I'm not about to let Granger..."

Harry cupped his hand over Leila's mouth. "I get it," he groaned. "But don't stay just because you want to get back at Hermione. If for any reason you can't handle it, you have my permission to go. Got it?"

Leila nodded her head. While she understood that Harry's words were meant to soothe her conscience, they just fanned the flames of her feelings of inadequacy. Which made her want to stay all the more, just out of spite. Her emotions were terribly contradicting at times. She took a deep breath and then grabbed her brother's hand again. They then continued their ascent to the third floor.

When they arrived at the third-floor corridor, Leila scanned the area for Weasley and Granger, but she couldn't spot them. Suddenly, Ron Weasley's head appeared out of nowhere and Leila had to cover her mouth with her hands to keep from screaming. After a few seconds, when she was a little calmer, she glanced at her brother. "You never told me you got the Cloak back," she whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's because I found it on my bed this afternoon when I got back after talking to you. There really hasn't been a good time to tell you since I found it, now has there?" This time it was Leila who rolled her eyes.

Ron quickly motioned for them both to get under the Cloak. So, Harry and Leila did as they were told. Good thing too, because seconds later, Peeves rounded the corner. He must have heard their feet move from trying to situate themselves because he called, "Who goes there?"

The four first years, under the Invisibility Cloak, froze. They had come so close only to be thwarted by a pest like Peeves. Leila clung to Harry's arm as she tried to focus on how to get past Peeves. "Should call Filch, I should," Peeves taunted. "'Specially if there's somethin' a-creepin' unseen."

Leila closed her eyes to focus better, to block the outside world from her thoughts. She remembered overhearing the older Slytherins in the common room talking about Peeves. There was only one person who was able to set Peeves straight. But who was it?

"We're doomed!" Ron whimpered in Leila's ear, because of the way they were situated under the Cloak.

But Leila shook her head and whispered, "The Bloody Baron."

"He's the last thing we need right now," Ron groaned.

Leila rolled her eyes. "No, he happens to be the only one whom Peeves listens to."

"Well, we don't exactly have time to find him, now do we?" Granger retorted.

Really? Leila thought as she turned back and looked at Granger rather incredulously. She shook her head. Did none of them see their way out? She slowly exhaled and prepared to save their arses. Leila cleared her throat. "Peeves!" she said in a hoarse, low voice.

A hand reached out to cover her mouth, but she quickly slapped it away. Clearly, no one was catching onto her plan. "Peeves! You will answer when the Bloody Baron calls you!" Leila called a little louder this time in the same deep, hoarse voice. It was then that the three Gryffindors figured out what Leila was doing.

"So-so sorry your bloodiness," Peeves stammered, turning around in circles with his face hidden behind his hands. It was clear he was looking for the Bloody Baron while trying not to see him at the exact same time. "My mistake-my mistake. Please forgives old Peevesies for this little joke." Leila remained quiet with her eyes on Peeves for a moment. It was almost enjoyable watching the poltergeist squirm. Ron nudged Leila in the arm after she had been quiet a little too long.

"Now, Peeves, I have business in this part of the castle tonight," Leila pretending to be the Bloody Baron continued. "I don't want you interfering...again. So, stay away. I think we both remember the last time…"

Peeves squealed and his face with his hands. "Yes-very well, your bloodiness. Peevesies remembers a little too well," he said as he rubbed at his bottom. "Peevesies will leave now, your bloodiness. Peeves hope-hopes your business goes well. Peeves will not bother. No, he will not." The poltergeist quickly zoomed away in the opposite direction of the first year quartet.

The group stood there frozen for a moment until they were sure that Peeves couldn't hear them. Then Leila bent over and started to cough. She grasped at her throat, which was quite sore from talking so low. Harry gently patted his sister's back. But it was Ron that shocked her. "That...was...brilliant!" Ron gasped in shock.

Leila shook her head. "Glad someone approves," she said, her voice still sounding rather hoarse. "I just don't know that I'm going to be able to talk for the next week though."

"Good thing practicals are done then, huh?"

Leila glanced back at Ron quizzically before she slowly gave a nod of her head. He was acting quite odd, but she was sure that when this was over everything would go back to normal once again.

"C'mon," Harry whispered. "We don't know how much time we have left."

The quartet looked at each other. Harry was right. So, they walked silently under the Invisibility Cloak until they reached the door they had accidentally gone through months ago. As they came to a stop, Ron accidentally trampled on both Leila's and Granger's feet. Both girls shared an annoyed groan when Granger pulled out her wand to unlock the door. "It's right in front of me," Leila whispered pulling out her wand. "I got it."

"I don't care which one of you does it, just someone open the bloody thing," Ron mumbled.

The Potter girl held up a hand for Granger to give her a moment. Leila then whispered "Alohamora!" There was a small click and the door unlocked. She reached for the door handle when Harry reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"If any of you want to go back now, I won't blame you...any of you," Harry whispered glancing specifically at his sister. "You're more than welcome to take the Invisibility Cloak and go return to your dormitory." For a moment, Leila seriously considered taking Harry up on his offer, but before she could say anything Ron immediately reacted.

"Don't be stupid mate," Ron responded. "We've made it this far, haven't we?"

"Ron's right, Harry," Granger piped in. "We're coming."

Harry then glanced at his sister. "Leila?" he asked.

For a moment, Leila panicked. She really wished that one of the others would have wanted to go back because then she would have conveniently volunteered to go back with them...so that they didn't lose the Cloak or some lame excuse like that. But no, she couldn't back out now. Not without looking completely mental in front of the two people she refused to look weak in front of.

"Leila?" Harry whispered repeating his sister's name.

"What they said, I guess," Leila responded barely loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry arched an eyebrow at her. "You're sure?" he asked.

Leila gave her brother a curt nod but refused to make eye contact with him, lest he discover her true feelings and thoughts on the situation.

Not questioning her any further, Harry reached out and twisted the doorknob, opening the door. It slowly creaked open and the three Gryffindors and one Slytherin pushed themselves inside. They were sure to quickly shut the door behind them. For a moment, they remained pressed against the door, remembering their last welcome to the room, but all four of them were shocked to find Fluffy laying down on the floor and not madly barking. Instead, there was an oddly calming tune being strummed.

Ron moved to take a step forward, but Leila and Harry held him back. "Hang on, he's-he's snoring," the Weasley boy observed as low rumbled emitted from the large creature in front of them.

Granger poked her head out from behind Harry's shoulders. She then pointed to the corner of the room where a harp stood, the strings magically being plucked. "Hagrid said that music calms Fluffy to sleep, remember?" Granger said.

"If the harp's playing, then that means Snape's already been here and put a spell on it," Harry groaned.

"You probably also could have guessed that from the open trapdoor too," Leila said pointing at the ground, several inches from one of Fluffy's paws.

Harry groaned again before he ripped the Invisibility Cloak off the quartet. He muttered to himself as he quickly rolled the tight and then stuffed it in his back jeans' pocket. Harry then motioned for Hermione, Leila, and Ron to follow him. The four first years drew closer to the trapdoor...and Fluffy. They all stopped and gathered around the trapdoor and looked down inside. They couldn't see anything except darkness. Whatever was down there was going to remain a secret until they went down there.

While Leila wasn't thrilled about plunging into the unknown darkness, at least darkness wasn't one of her irrational fears. She knew she had plenty of those, but darkness wasn't one of them. Years of living in the cupboard under the stairs made that a non-issue. But plenty of her other fears could be lurking below.

Fluffy snored and then exhaled warm air onto the children. "Ugh, doggy breath," Ron groaned. Just then drool dripped from Fluffy's mouth and onto Ron's jumper. "Ugh...and he drooled on me. Disgusting." Ron attempted to wipe the huge glob of drool from his shoulder, but the goop only seemed to stick to his sweater. While Leila thought it was disgusting, at least Ron's faces were humorous.

"Alright, listen up," Harry said glancing between Hermione, Leila, and Ron. Ron stopped picking at the slobber and wiped his hand against his jeans before he made eye contact with Harry. "I'll go first," Harry told them. "Don't follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens or I don't give you a sign, you get yourselves out. Got it?"

Leila, Hermione, and Ron all nodded their heads. Harry nodded his in return before he looked around the room rather curiously. "Hang on. Does it seem a bit quiet to you?" he asked.

The four listened carefully for a moment when Granger gasped and pointed at the harp in the corner. "It stopped playing!" the know-it-all Gryffindor stated, her arm quivering slightly.

Another glob of drool fell on Ron. This one fell on his head and ran down his face. He spluttered as he wiped the goop from his face so that he could breathe properly. And before anyone could tell Ron otherwise, he complained rather loudly, "Ugh! Yuck! He did it again!"

Fluffy then opened one eye and looked directly at Leila. Her eyes widened as a low snarl escaped Fluffy's mouth as one of his paws covered the trapdoor, blocking it. She slowly backed up toward her brother. "What now?" Leila asked.

"The harp!" Hermione said pointing at the object. "One of us has got to play it."

"No one will make it there before becoming puppy chow," Ron groaned backing into the group, still covered in drool as Fluffy stood and began to bark.

"Granger, you know the spell to make it play?" Leila asked.

Granger paused for a moment, unsure of whether or not to admit the truth to Leila. But she eventually spluttered, after Harry's insistence, "No. You?"

Leila shook her head. "Nope!"

"We're doomed!' Ron squeaked.

For a moment, Leila thought Ron was right. She grabbed hold of her brother's arm and buried her face against his sleeve. If she was going to die by being attacked by a vicious three-headed dog, there wasn't anyone she'd rather die with. But then Harry whispered in her ear. "Leila, sing. Sing. You know I can't, but you can."

She slowly raised her head. Harry was right. She could sing. Singing was music, right? So Leila began to hum the first song that popped into her head: Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush. She had learned it at Muggle primary school. Fluffy immediately stopped barking and started listening to Leila's humming. Harry gave her a nudge and nodded for her to go for it.

"Here we go round the mulberry bush. The mulberry bush, the mulberry bush. Here we go round the mulberry bush. So early in the morning," Leila sang somewhat timidly as Fluffy slowly circled three times before he lay down. But her tone was clear and the notes were right on pitch. Leila then started on verse two about baling hay, her voice gaining a little more confidence.

"What's she doing?" Ron asked curiously.

Granger rolled her eyes. "She's singing, Ron," she said rather knowingly.

"I can hear that Hermione," Ron retorted.

"She's saving our arses, that's what," Harry grunted as he pushed Fluffy's paw off the trapdoor while Leila started on the third verse about feeding the chicks. After a few shoves, Fluffy's paw was off the entrance. "Alright, I'll go first. Hermione, you'll go next…"

Hermione shook her head. "No. No way," the know-it-all stammered.

As Leila started the next verse about sweeping the porch, she couldn't help but glance at Granger curiously. From the looks of it, Granger was just as scared as she was and for some reason, that made Leila feel better. But Leila just continued to sing as Fluffy's eyelids drooped shut.

"Fine," Harry groaned. "First me, then Ron, then Hermione, and last Leila."

Leila stopped singing. "Hang on. What? Why do I have to go last?" she questioned Harry with her hands planted on her hips. Fluffy's left eye opened and he began to growl.

"That's what!" Harry shouted pointing at Fluffy. "Leila! Sing!"

With her eyes wide, Leila quickly started in on the verse about painting the fence. 'This is the way we paint the fence. Paint the fence, paint the fence. This is the way we paint the fence. So early Thursday morning."

While Leila had been distracted with singing, Harry had jumped through the trapdoor. Seconds after he disappeared into the darkness, he called that it was safe for them to come down. Ron nodded toward Hermione and Leila before he jumped down the hole and plunged into the darkness.

Leila moved onto the next verse about grooming the horse as Granger stood frozen near the trap door. Even with Harry and Ron's encouragements that it was safe for her to jump, the know-it-all remained frozen. Leila had never seen the girl lacking such confidence before, so she slowly crept beside the girl as she continued to sing. Then without warning, Leila gave Granger a proper shove knowing full-well that it was one of the few times where it was necessary and proper to do so.

Granger squealed as she plummeted into the darkness. That left only Leila there, still singing Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush. She transitioned to the verse about milking the cows when she heard Harry calling her name, but Leila's eyes caught sight of the door back to the third-floor corridor. If she kept singing, she could easily make it back to safety. They didn't really need her down there, did they? Granger and Weasley were already down there with him and Harry had said that she could back-out when she needed to. And in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to save herself from the unknown.

"Harry," Leila called down the hole. "I think I'm gonna go…" With that Leila turned but tripped over her own feet. She lost her balance and sent herself accidentally tumbling into the darkness. Screaming the entire way down.

FLUMP.

When Leila finally caught her breath, she found that she had landed on something rather strange. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't exactly soft either. As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she noticed roots and leaves, maybe branches. Whatever it was, was definitely plant-like and Harry, Ron, and Granger were covered in the stuff. Leila moved to crawl to them when the plant wrapped itself around her legs, trapping her so that she now lay facedown in the stuff. She squealed for a moment, before she forced herself to focus on her breathing to calm herself. Although, it really wasn't working because she tried to tug her foot away, but the plant's grip on her only tightened. "Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic," Leila whispered to herself.

Granger looked at Harry who looked worriedly at his sister, but could do nothing to help her. The know-it-all Gryffindor rolled her eyes, knowing that she was going to regret what she was about to do. "Leila, look at the leaves. They're from the Herbology practical. It's Devil's Snare."

Leila took one of the leaves in her hand and looked at it before she looked back at Granger and nodded her head.

"You know what that means, right?" Granger questioned. "You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster."

Ron looked at Hermione in disbelief. "Kill us faster?" he groaned. "Oh, now I can relax." But his words were spoken in sarcasm. Instead, Ron began to struggle more and more against the plant wrapped around him.

But Leila, knowing that Herbology was her weakest subject, trusted Hermione...just this once. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She didn't move The was a rustling sound and then both Harry and Ron shouted, "Hermione!"

Leila opened her eyes to see that Granger had disappeared and she began to tremble and fight the plant. And for a brief moment, despite however much, she loathed the girl, she actually felt slightly worried about her. But thankfully that didn't last long because Granger called up to them from down below. "I said to relax!" the Gryffindor girl groaned. "Clearly none of you were listening!"

"My hearing's just fine, Hermione," Ron growled as he struggled against the plants. "But in case you haven't noticed, we're being strangled to death by a plant!"

"Just do as I say!" Granger ordered.

"Hermione, where are you?" Harry hollered.

"Just trust me!"

The Potter twins looked at each other. Harry nodded his head and then Leila nodded hers. They both closed their eyes. Seconds later, Harry disappeared and Leila felt herself beginning to sink lower and lower. The Potter girl held her breath as her heart beat faster and faster, which made it rather difficult to relax. Ron's screams weren't helping matters either.

But suddenly, she didn't feel anything beneath her anymore. Instead, she felt herself go into a freefall through the air. She opened her eyes just in time to see that she was going to belly-flop onto the hard stone floor. Seconds before impact, she covered her face with her arms and then smashed into the floor. Leila groaned from the hard landing as Harry walked over and helped his sister onto her feet. "You couldn't have warned me about that?" Leila moaned.

Granger shrugged her shoulders. "You couldn't have warned me before you pushed me down the trapdoor?" the Gryffindor girl retorted.

"You pushed her?" Harry asked, looking at his sister rather disappointedly.

But Leila just rolled her eyes and ignored her brother's glances as Ron's screams echoed through the chamber. Leila covered her ears before she groaned, "We've got to do something about Weasley."

"But what? He's not relaxing, is he? If anything I thought you'd be the one to fight me." Granger gestured to Leila before she shook her head.

Leila rolled her eyes again. "Well, I'm full of surprises. Like this...SHUT UP RON OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Surprisingly, that worked. Leila looked rather pleased with herself as Ron's screams had stopped, but he must still be fighting the plant because he hadn't fallen through yet.

Granger began to pace the floor and after a few seconds, Ron's screams started up again. So much for that, thought Leila. They were in need of a new solution...and quick. Before the Devil's Snare killed Ron. Leila knew Herbology was her weak subject and so she was already psyching herself out. Just like Granger had helped her...she would help Granger...and then they'd be even. "Okay, pretend this is a quiz," Leila said looking at Granger. "What are the weaknesses of Devil's Snare?"

Granger slowly exhaled as she looked at Leila. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare. Deadly fun...but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" Granger pulled her wand out of her robes and pointed it at the Devil's Snare. Using the incantation Lumos Solem, a light perforated the darkness and caused the Devil's Snare to shrivel.

Seconds later, Ron was screaming once again, but not because he was being eaten by a giant plant, but because he free-falling through the air. Ron landed much like Leila did on the ground which made him groan in pain. Leila sighed and walked over to him and reached out a hand to help him up. He looked at her rather hesitantly with his hand hovering over hers. "You're not really gonna kill me, are you?"

Leila rolled her eyes and gripped her hand on his before she helped pull him up. "Looks like you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" she retorted one the boy was firmly on his feet. He just looked at her for a moment before he walked toward Harry. Leila rolled her eyes, not even a thank you for helping him up. Harry must have noticed her reaction because he looked at his sister and mouthed thank you to her.

Ron stretched his arms out and then brushed the dirt from his jumper. "Phew! Lucky we didn't panic!" he announced.

"Really?" Leila scoffed. "We?" But Harry nudged Leila's side with his elbow, which was her cue to stop. Leila rolled her eyes before she glanced up. There was nowhere for her to go but to continue with the rest of them. She'd never be able to get out of this mess on her own.

So, Harry led them down a corridor. The further they walked down it, the louder a strange sound seemed to grow. Terrified of what else could possibly be down there with them, Leila made sure she stayed between the wall and her brother as they walked. She didn't want to chance it. Sadly, staying with the Gryffindors was her best option at staying alive right now.

The quartet came to a stop outside an old wooden door. "Do you hear something?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Only the entire walk down here," Leila commented rather sarcastically which earned her a glare from her brother. "Sorry," the Potter girl muttered.

"Maybe it's a ghost," Harry suggested.

But Ron shook his head before he cupped his hands around his ear and pressed against the door. "I don't think so, mate," Ron started. He bit his bottom lip for a moment and squinted his eyes, listening carefully to whatever was on the other side of the door. "It sounds like wings."

"If Hagrid put another bloody creature..." Leila started. But before Leila could finish her statement, Ron opened the door. They paused for a moment, but when nothing attempted to attack them they walked into the room, with Ron leading the way.

Inside, were brightly coloured jewelled birds flying about freely. Leila reached up to touch one, but if flew a little beyond her reach. Thankfully, Harry managed to get his hands around it. He brought it down for Leila to see, but when he opened his hand it flew back above their reach.

"Curious," Granger stated attempting to touch one, but it flew higher before she could touch it. "I've never seen birds like this before."

"That's because they're not birds," Harry responded.

"They're keys," Leila said in amazement. "It's a charm. Probably Flitwick, I'm guessing."

"Meaning I have to be sure to thank Professor Sprout for nearly dying back there," Ron muttered sarcastically.

"And let's not forget about Hagrid and Fluffy,' Leila added.

"How could anyone possibly forget about them?" Ron groaned which made Leila softly smile. If she wasn't in grave peril, she almost would say that she was enjoying herself.

Granger huffed as she folded her arms across her chest. "Who cares which professor did what. I want to know, what are the keys for?"

Harry was the one with the answer. "I'll be that one of them fits that door over there." Harry pointed across the room at another old wooden door, that most of them had missed.

Ron was the first to run over to the door, nearly running into an old broom that hovered midair. The Weasley boy jiggled the handle of the door. "It's locked!" he called to them before he pulled his wand out and shouted, "Alohamora!" But nothing happened. Ron jiggled the handle again. "Damn. It's still locked. It was worth a shot though."

Leila shook her head as she approached the door. "Why didn't they use that spell on the first door?" she groaned referring to the lock which Alohamora wasn't effective. "But no, they had to use a spell that all first years learn. They were just asking for someone to find Fluffy that way."

"Never mind their methods," Granger stated. "We've got to figure out which key will open that door." She glanced upwards and shook her head. "There's got to be thousands of them flying around up there."

Ron got down on his knee and examined the lock. "I think we're looking for a big old fashioned one," Ron said. "Probably about this big and rusty like this handle."

Each member of the quartet glanced upward toward the vaulted ceiling and the shimmering keys overhead. Leila could hardly keep track of the ones she attempted to rule out. They always seemed to come back into her viewpoint and then she was never sure if she had already ruled them out or not. Thankfully, Harry, with his Seeker-like reflexes and eyesight spotted it. They key hobbled about a bit as it flew due to its broken wing.

Ron motioned for Harry to walk to the broom. He did, but he shook his head. "It's too simple," Harry offered. "None of the other ones were this simple to figure out."

"Well, technically the Devil's Snare was," Granger retorted knowingly before throwing a somewhat shady glance toward Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes and ignored Hermione. "Oh, go on, Harry," he groaned. "If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest Seeker in a century!"

While Ron's words didn't sit well with Leila, she simply folded her arms across her chest defensively as Harry mounted the broom. He was barely atop the broom when the keys began to scatter much faster throughout the room. For a brief moment, Leila had been jealous that Harry was the one to ride the broom, but with the keys moving so quickly, she realised that he was the one for the job.

Harry zoomed through the air, weaving his way through keys that seemed like they were trying to attack him. His Seeker skills were definitely to his benefit as it made it easier for him to focus on getting the one key they needed. Without meaning to, Leila found herself grasping onto Ron's arm as they both watched overhead. He glanced at her and then she glanced at him before she quickly removed her hands. They watched as Harry pushed himself into a standing position on the broom, just like he had done at the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. Leila knew how close he had been to getting hurt last time, so she covered her face with her hands not wanting to look.

Seconds later, Ron shouted, "He got it! He got it!"

Leila opened her eyes to see Harry flying toward her. He nodded at her and then tossed her the key. Quickly, she put the key in the lock and twisted it. There was a faint clicking sound and then they were able to push the door open. Ron, Granger, and Leila quickly ran inside and ducked as Harry flew into the room before Granger shut the door behind them. Harry crash landed to the ground with a grin on his face. Leila helped her brother to his feet and then gave him a playful smack for nearly scaring her to death...again.

The new room was dark. But once they walked further into it, the torches lit and spilled a dim light into the cavernous room. Only, it wasn't a normal looking room. It was actually quite strange and unwelcoming. Broken shards were scattered along the perimeter of the room and giant figures loomed across the room. Leila was sure to stay close to Harry's side. "I don't like the look of this. I don't like this at all," Granger muttered as they drew closer to the statues.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with her," Leila whispered to her brother.

Harry looked at his sister and shook his head before they came to a stop. He scrutinised their surroundings. "So, where are we?" he asked. "A graveyard?"

Ron glanced around the room quizzically, with squinted eyes for a moment before he gasped. "This is no graveyard, mate. It's a chessboard!"

Keeping that that in mind, Leila looked around the room. Suddenly, the room made more sense. They were going to have to play their way across the room where the other stood. "McGonagall," Leila muttered to herself before she looked at Ron. He likely had the most Wizards' Chess experience out of all the of them combined. So he took charge.

"Harry, you take the empty bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the queen-side castle. Leila, you and I will be knights," Ron ordered.

Leila looked at the pieces rather quizzically before she said, 'That's one of the horsey things, right?"

Ron groaned as he face-palmed his forehead. "Horsey things? You've got to be kidding me."

"Just point me where you want me," Leila said rather timidly. After a long and drawn-out sigh, Ron pointed Leila to the potion where he wanted her. He and Harry walked over and helped Leila on her horsey thing. She was somewhat proud that she was right about which piece she was playing...even if she had used the wrong terminology. The one time she had played Malfoy, she had called her horsey thing Dwight, just to annoy him.

Ron jumped onto his horsey thing. The four first years then stood there waiting for what was going to happen next. White always made their move first, so the opposing side's piece moved up the board toward them. "You don't suppose this is quite like real Wizard's Chess, do you?" Granger asked.

The quartet looked to each other, unsure. "There's one way to find out," Leila offered.

Ron sighed, "She's right." He then pondered for a moment which piece was least valuable to him before he shouted, "You there! D-5!"

The chess piece, whose name Leila couldn't remember so she mentally called it Titus, moved to the spot where Ron had commanded it to go. It stopped in its square. Seconds later, an opposing chess piece moved and completely decimated their piece. Leila hid behind her horsey thing as the shards of their former team member exploded everywhere. When the dust settled, the four first years looked at each other with widened eyes and grim expressions on their faces.

"Yes Hermione," Ron said with a gulp. "I think this is gonna be...exactly like Wizard's Chess."

Leila shook her head. "We're doomed," she muttered to herself.

Thankfully, Ron had been thinking ahead when he sacrificed one of their pieces, because now Granger was open to take one of the opposing pieces which Ron called a bishop. Granger walked toward the bishop and it toppled over. She stepped over some of the shards before stepping into its square. She then looked back at Ron and nodded.

The game continued turn after turn. They lost several more pieces and the white pieces showed them absolutely no mercy, which completely made sense given that McGonagall had designed this task. Ron was quite impressive when it came to chess, he always seemed to be a step ahead, which was good for them, but Leila couldn't always keep up with the plan. But Ron always seemed steady and ready for whatever came next.

The game suddenly slowed down until it came to a standstill. The white queen turned to face Ron with her blank face. Ron looked back at them before he turned back and around and muttered to himself. "What's going on?" Granger asked.

Ron shook his head. "It's the only way," he said with a gulp. Ron then looked over his shoulder back at Harry. "You understand, right Harry?" Ron asked. "Once I make my move, the queen will take me. Then you'll be free to check the king."

Harry shook his head. "No!" he shouted. "Ron, no!"

"What is it, Harry?" Leila asked her brother, shouting from across the board.

"Ron's going to sacrifice himself."

Simultaneously, both Granger and Leila shouted, "NO!" They both immediately stopped when they realised the other was shouting the same thing before looking at each other in shock. After a moment of awkward eye contact, they both quickly looked away from each other. "Ron, we need you!" Granger added.

Ron shook his head. "Do you want to stop Snape from stealing the Stone or not?" he growled.

"There's got to be another way!" Leila offered, not understanding his willingness to sacrifice himself. But Ron just shook his head and turned forward on his knight. Leila buried her face against the neck of her knight. She couldn't watched what Ron was about to do. What he was willing to sacrifice for her brother. It was then that she realised that Ron had been a good friend to Harry all along. A complete prat to her, but a good friend to her brother.

"Check!" Ron's voice reverberated through the room.

Seconds later, his screams filled the air along with the sound of an explosion. Without looking, Leila knew the queen had taken him. Granger's screams echoed through the room, but Harry yelled for her to stay put. "We're still playing," he reminded Granger. "You'll waste a move and then she'll take Leila next."

At the mention of her name Leila whimpered, but refused to look up. She couldn't bring herself to look up and see whether or not Granger had moved. Instead, she lay there frozen against her chess piece expecting the inevitable. But it never came. Instead Harry confidently said, "Checkmate." Leila slowly raised her head to watch the king drop his crown at Harry's feet. He then looked back and called her name. "Leils?"

The Potter girl jumped off her piece and ran toward her brother. Without even asking, she quickly enveloped him in a hug. For a moment, Harry stood there breathing, taking it all in, hugging his sister back before he turned toward Ron. Granger knelt beside him where he lay on the floor unconscious. "Now what?" Harry asked.

Granger roughly wiped at her eyes. "Go on. I'll stay here with Ron and call for help. It's gotta be you two. That's the way it's supposed to be. I just know it."

"What about you?" Harry asked. "You're loads smarter than me."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Granger started glancing at Leila. "You've got a sister who's pretty clever. Besides, there are more important things than books and being smart...like friendship...or family." Hermione looked between Harry and Leila and nodded. "But Harry, please do be careful….and...and you too Leila." She then chuckled to herself and gave the Potter girl a soft smile. " I don't think I could keep a clear conscience knowing that I only won top marks because my competition is dead."

"Then let's hope I survive this, huh?" Leila said. "You-uh-you be careful too." Granger nodded her head. For a moment, Leila felt like this could be a moment, but she didn't want that. So, she said, "And Granger, none of this changes anything."

Granger chuckled to herself and shook her head. "Never thought it would."

Harry then grabbed his sister's hand and they raced toward the door. Leila wasn't sure about any of this. She really wasn't convinced that it should be her going deeper into the maze. She was terrified. Maybe she should have stayed back with Ron...after all, she was better on a broomstick than Granger. She could have easily ran and gotten some help. But Harry pushed her forward. There was no going back.

The Potter twins spotted another door at the end of a long corridor. A terrible odour intensified as they got closer and closer to the door. Once they were at the door, Harry stopped and listened through it. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and glanced at Leila. "I don't hear anything," he said. "You?" Leila pressed her ear against the door and then shook her head. Harry shrugged and opened the door.

The stench nearly knocked them off their feet. They pulled their shirts over their noses to help block out the pungent odor. In the middle of the floor lay a troll, even larger than the one from Halloween, but it was knocked-out cold with a giant lump on his head. Slowly, he had to drag Leila through the room. They had to climb over one of the troll's legs. Harry climbed up first and then helped Leila across. "I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry said matter-of-factly and Leila just numbly nodded her head.

That had been the easiest trial thus far, but only because someone had done it before them. Harry then opened the door to the next room. He attempted to pull Leila into the room after him, but she wouldn't budge. So, they remained on the outside of the door and Harry looked at his sister quizzically. "What?" he asked.

"Harry, I'm scared," Leila whimpered. "We've got to be almost there and I'm terrified."

"Me too," Harry offered.

Tears began to roll down her cheek. "No, I don't think you get it. I'm really scared. I'm terrified. I'm terrified that I can't do this. I can't do this. I mean, I want to...but I'm not brave like you, Harry. I'm just, I'm just me."

Harry rested his hands on his sister's shoulders. "I don't want to put pressure on you, but I'm pretty sure we've still got Snape's trial to get through. I can't do that without you."

"I want to help you. I do. But…"

Harry slid his hands down his back until his fingers found the Invisibility Cloak in his back pocket. He looked at his sister and softly smiled before he pulled it from his pocket. "If Snape finds us, he'll never see you coming...literally." He draped the Cloak around Leila's shoulders so that only her head was visible. "Now, c'mon." He reached his hand out which his sister accepted. Together they crossed the threshold into the next chamber.

Once they were both inside, purple flames shot up blocking the doorway behind them and black flames shot up blocking the doorway before them. Leila stopped in a panic and for a moment, she had trouble breathing. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. "Leila, come here, please!" Harry called to his sister.

Slowly, she walked toward the table with the Cloak dragging on the floor behind her as it draped over her shoulders. There were seven bottles lined up on a table as well as a scroll of paper lying next to them. Harry handed the scroll to his sister. "This is why I needed you."

Leila accepted the scroll. She unrolled it and read aloud.:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

Leila's hand began to shake uncontrollably as the Cloak around her fell to the ground. Harry took his sister by the shoulders once again and looked into her eyes. "You need to tell me what it means, Leila. Can you figure that out for me?" She started at him blankly. "Leila, just look at me. Can you figure it out?" She exhaled a breath she had been holding before she weakly nodded her head.

"Seven bottles. One to go forward, one to go back, two nettle wines, and three poisons." she started rather weakly.

"Good, Leila. That's good." Harry then turned his sister so that she faced the table.

"The first clue says that the poison is always to the left of the nettle wine. The last clue says that the second left and second right are twins. The only liquid that has a twin is the nettle one. So...the first bottle is poison, the second bottle is wine, the fifth bottle is poison, and sixth bottle is wine."

Harry smiled at his sister. "Look at you. You're doing it. You got this, Leils. Keep going."

Leila slowly breathed again. "Alright, the second clue says that the bottles on the ends are different. We already know that one of them is poison. We've accounted for both of the wines. Meaning that the last bottle is one of the potions we're looking for. The clue also says that it won't help us going forward...meaning that the last bottle will help you get back."

"Good. Two left. You're almost there," Harry encouraged his sister.

"So, one of these is a poison and the other will help you for forward. Now for the third clue: neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides. Well, vial number three is the smallest of them all, meaning it can't hold poison and we've already figured out the backward potion and the nettle wines. Number three. It's number three Harry."

Harry quickly hugged his trembling sister. "You did great, Leils. I would never have figured that out without you." He grabbed potion number three and looked at the liquid inside. His brow furrowed. "There's barely enough left for one."

"You, Harry. It's gotta be you," Leila offered with a weak smile. "I'm not brave enough, but you are."

Harry sighed and reached for last potion to give to Leila so that she could head back the other direction. But just as he lifted it, the vial slipped from his sweaty hand and crashed to the floor., the liquid immediately disappearing. Leila's eyes widened as she saw her only hope of getting out smash in front of her. Harry opened his mouth to say something to her when the black flames suddenly disappeared. The Potter twins looked at each other in terror as a voice neither recognized hissed, "I know you're there, Harry Potter! Come here! Now!"

Leila opened her mouth to scream, but Harry quickly covered it with his hand. He shook his head and motioned her to be quiet with one finger. Leila gulped and then nodded her head. Harry then pointed at the Invisibility Cloak on the floor. "He knows I'm here. He didn't say anything about you," Harry whispered to her. "It's quite brilliant really. If he's still here, then he hasn't found the Stone yet. Snape won't know you're there. So, you can look for the Stone and I-I'll distract him."

Leila quickly shook her head. "Harry, no," she whispered. "I can't. You know I can't."

"Leila, it's the only way," Harry said bending up and picking up the Cloak. He gently placed it around his sister so that she was completely covered. "You can do this. You're braver than you think you are." Even though he could no longer see his sister, he knew that her eyes were tearing up beneath the Cloak. "Besides," he reassured her. "If for some reason you do freeze, he won't be able to see you. But I need you on this Leils. You and me. Remember? You and me against the world."

Harry then nodded his head and hoped beneath the Cloak that Leila was nodding hers. He then turned on his heel and headed for the door. Leila stood there for a moment. Clearly, Harry had more faith in her than she did and the last thing she wanted to do was let her brother down when he needed her most. So, she followed close behind him, trembling with every step she took.

As they entered the chamber, she heard her brother gasp. Poking her head out from behind the safety of her brother's back, she could see why he gasped. It wasn't Snape standing in front of them. No, it was Professor Quirrell. Leila quickly ran behind Harry again. Even though she knew she couldn't be seen, she still much preferred a barrier.

"You?" Harry scoffed. "N-no. It can't be. Snape-he-he was the one…"

Quirrell threw his head back and laughed. "He does seem to be the type, doesn't he?" Quirrell spoke, his tone clear and no hint of stutter in his voice. "Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-st-stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

Leila leaned against the wall and listened as Quirrell answered Harry's questions. The man admitted to jinxing Harry's broom on the Quidditch pitch...and that Snape had been trying to save him. Which was also why Snape wasn't to referee the next Gryffindor Quidditch match. It all made sense. Leila regretted letting Harry's judgment about Snape sway her. She should have stayed firm...then maybe, just maybe they wouldn't have been in their current situation.

Harry then changed the topic to the troll at Halloween. Quirrell admitted to setting it loose in the castle. Anger burned within her. She almost died because of that. Apparently it had been meant as a distraction, but Snape figured that out and beat Quirrell to the third floor. He had tried to get the Stone that night and since then, he had been biding his time. But the larger unknown was why. Why was Quirrell doing all of this?

Leila watched as Harry leaned forward pressing his hand against his scar. But she still stood against the wall underneath the Invisibility Cloak. She felt like her feet were made of lead...like she couldn't move even if she wanted to. Quirrell then ran his finger against the Mirror of Erised. "Now...what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the Stone and presenting it to my master. But how do I get it?" the man pondered. A hissing sound came from nowhere. Quirrell then cracked his neck and looked at Harry. "Come here, Potter."

Slowly, Harry walked toward Quirrell. Leila wanted to scream for him to stop, but she couldn't find her voice. Not to mention that she would give herself away. Quirrell directed Harry to look at the mirror. "Tell me, what do you see?"

For a moment, Harry glanced over his shoulder before he looked back at the mirror. He looked up at Quirrell and then back at the mirror. His unwillingness to answer right away angered Quirrell. "What is is? What do you see?" the man hissed.

Harry slid his hands into his pockets. "I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the House Cup."

"He lies!" an unfamiliar and cold voice hissed. From beneath the Cloak, Leila's brow furrowed. Another voice? But to whom did the voice belong? She slowly moved her neck to look around the room, but she couldn't spot a fourth person. While she didn't recognize the voice, Quirrell did, but he demanded that Harry tell him the truth.

"Let me speak to him!" the voice hissed again. The timbre of the voice sent chills up Leila's spine. Something wasn't quite right about it. In fact there was something very, very wrong about it.

"Master, you are not strong enough," Quirrell begged. Leila attempted to look around the room again. Still, she could not find the person.

"I have strength enough for this," the voice stated. Leila then watched as Quirrell carefully unwrapped the turban atop his head. She found that a rather curious thing to do at a time such as this, but once the turban was removed she understood immediately.

Leila wanted to tear her eyes from the back of Professor Quirrell's head, but her eyes were drawn there. Drawn to the face where the back of Quirrell's head should be. The face was pale white, with red glaring eyes, and snake-like slits for nostrils. Both Potter twins knew exactly whom they were looking at, but only Harry breathed the cursed name; Voldemort.

The Potter girl placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming and giving away her position in the room. She wasn't going to be any help to Harry putting herself and him in danger. Especially now that she knew they were going up against one of the Darkest Wizards of all time...who was supposed to be dead.

Voldemort opened his mouth and stretched his face, a rather uncomfortable sight to behold. "Yes, Potter," he hissed coldly glaring at Harry. "See what I've become? See what I must do to survive? I must live off another...as a mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it can not give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. "Something that conveniently lies in her pocket."

Leila, still frozen beneath the Invisibility Cloak reached her hands into her jeans pockets. Sure enough, Voldemort was right. There was a stone, which hadn't been there before, in her right pocket. She had no clue how she had gotten the Philosopher's Stone, yet there it was. In her pocket.

"I know you're here, Leila Potter," Voldemort taunted. "You cannot hide from Lord Voldemort. Not even underneath an Invisibility Cloak."

He knew? How did he know?

"Of course I know," Voldemort chuckled. "Your deepest thoughts and your beating heart betray you. Now, Leila, you seem to be a sensible type. You are after all in my Hogwarts House. Slytherins look out for their own, do they not? Bring me the Stone and you will not suffer, I promise you."

"Don't listen to him, Leila!" Harry shouted. "He's lying!"

Leila breathed slowly. As tempting as the offer was to save her own skin, Harry was right. She knew better than to trust the very being that killed her parent. The very being that had nearly succeeded in killing her brother...and maybe even her.

"You could see them again, you know," Voldemort said rather gently. "Your parents. Together we can bring them back, Leila. You just need to give me the Stone. That is all I ask for in return...for reuniting your family once again."

"Leave her alone!" Harry shouted. "Leila's not stupid! She'll never do it! Never!"

Voldemort chuckled darkly. "Then maybe she needs to be persuaded." Quirrell stuck out his hand and without even touching Harry, Leila's brother flew backward and landed hard on the stairs. "Bring me the Stone or your brother dies!"

The next moments seemed to happen so quickly that they were almost like a blur whenever Leila tried to remember them. She watched as Quirrell lunged for her brother and pinned him against the stairs. Harry struggled beneath the grown man. Then something surged within Leila. She wasn't sure what it was, but whatever it was, was quite foreign and it caused her to fling the Invisibility Cloak from her body. She ran toward her brother screaming at the top of her lungs. Quirrell looked up just in time to see Leila's hands make contact with his face. Beneath her hands, painful blisters began to form on Quirrell's face.

The man swatted the Potter girl away from him, knocking Leila to the ground. She landed hard as she watched Quirrell back away from them screaming in pain. "What is this magic?" he hissed before he screamed in pain. Harry then started to clutch his scar and Leila froze again, unsure of what was happening, terrified by what her very hands had caused to happen.

Why had her hands caused that to happen to him? Was there some Dark Magic within her that she didn't know existed that had caused such a terrible thing to happen? Was there something wrong with her? Leila looked to her brother for some small amount of comfort, but when she glanced at him, he was no longer sitting there in pain. Rather, he was hurtling toward Quirrell with his hands stretched-out in front of him. Harry's hands connected with Quirrell. The longer Harry kept his hands on the man with two faces the more the man disintegrated and turned to dust. After a few moment, Quirrell was no more. He was nothing but a pile of clothing and dust.

For a moment, Leila looked at Harry in terror. She no longer wondered if there was something wrong with her...but if there was something wrong with them. But Harry looked at her reassuringly. "Leila," he said, gently called her.

Sensing that the worst of it was over, she ran over to her brother and hugged him tightly around the middle as she started to softly cry. This whole night had been a nightmare. All the tasks. Being wrong about Snape. You-Know-Who coming back and trying to kill them both. With each passing though, Leila sobbed harder into her brother's shirt and clung to him tighter and tighter until he had to gently push her away because the object in her pocket dug into his leg.

Having forgotten about it for a moment, Leila pulled the Philosopher's Stone from her pocket. The ruby stone felt large in her small hand. Harry grinned at the object and then at his sister. "It all worked out," he said and Leila hugged him again.

Neither Potter twin heard the rustling noise coming from behind them, they were too focused on having survived to pay much attention to the formation of dust in the air. But when Leila finally caught a glimpse of it in her eye, a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips. The dust formation was shaped exactly like the face on the back of Quirrell's head. Apparently, Voldemort wasn't quite finished with the Potter twins quite yet.

While he was no longer in his parasite form, he still had one final go at them. He shouted and hurtled his dust formation toward them, hoping to latch onto the stone, but Leila quickly hid the Stone beneath her shirt just before Voldemort's dust rushed toward them. While he was unsuccessful in latching onto the Stone he did manage to knock both the Potter twins unconscious as they fell hard against the stone steps, their worlds faded into darkness...down...down...down.


	22. Year 1: Leaving Hogwarts

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Leila awoke rather groggily to the sound of something crunching. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see Quirrell with You-Know-Who on the back of his head, but she was surprised to find that she was in the hospital wing and that Harry was lying in the bed beside her. She was thoroughly confused. How had she gotten to the hospital wing? She tried to remember what happened, but the crunching of wrappers beside her was too distracting. So, she turned to face the culprit: Ron Weasley. He was rifling through the massive pile of sweets on the table beside her. He was too preoccupied with the sweets to notice Leila staring directly at him. She cleared her throat. "What exactly do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

Ron quickly dropped most of the sweets in his hands and glanced at Leila with a pale face. He swallowed hard before he hoarsely said, "Bloody hell, you scared me." He held the place where his heart should be with his hand.

Leila rolled her eyes. "Serves you right," she scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. "For trying to steal my sweets."

Ron nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't think you'd mind," he started. "I mean, you were asleep and you have so many of them..." He put the lone package of Droobles he held onto, back on the table before he took a step back.

The Potter girl sighed and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position as Ron slowly retreated. She glanced at him and groaned. He did make a fair point. She had a fair amount of sweets on the table. "Weasley, wait," Leila called to him. He hesitantly glanced up at her. "Go on," she said nodding toward her table of sweets. "Help yourself."

The Weasley boy didn't move. He just stared blankly at Leila, unsure of whether or not to do as she said. Leila rolled her eyes. She had given him permission, what more did he need? So shifted her weight and leaned forward to rifle through the pile of candy. She immediately spotted a large package full of Chocolate Frogs. It was from Malfoy. Leila wasn't interested in anything having to do with that prat. Not after the incident in the forest. Besides, if her memory served her correctly, Ron liked to collect the cards.

"Weasley, catch," Leila said. He glanced at her wide-eyed as she tossed the whole box of Chocolate Frogs at him. He fumbled with it a bit, but he managed to catch it. Ron then looked at Leila hesitantly. Leila shook her head and giggled. "Go on," she repeated. "They're yours now."

Ron softly smiled and nodded his head before he ripped the box open. Inside the box were tinier packages of individually wrapped Chocolate Frogs. He tore one of the sweets from its packaging and proceeded to shove the entire thing in his mouth before it could jump. Leila saw the Chocolate Frog try to escape Ron's mouth, which made her giggle. But Ron chomped down on the sweet and that was the end of its escape. Although, Leila still continued to giggle.

"What?" Ron asked with his mouth full, nearly spewing chocolate all over Leila.

"Nothing," Leila giggled shaking her head, holding her hands out in front of her face in an attempt to shield her face from any projectile chocolate. Ron just shrugged his shoulders. Leila pulled her hair behind her ear, accidentally brushing her fingers against a bump on the back of her head. She cringed slightly before she looked around the room and then back at Ron. "How long have I been here?"

"Two days now," Ron said nonchalantly.

"Two days?" Leila repeated in disbelief. "Bloody hell." The Potter girl then collapsed back against her pillows. Her hand flew to the bump on the back of her head. She closed her eyes for a moment until the pain had subsided. When she opened her eyes again, she found Ron staring at her. "Yes, Weasley?" Leila asked with an arched eyebrow.

Ron shifted uncomfortably and ran his fingers through his hair. "I-erm-I-uh-I just wanted to say that-erm-I-uh-I don't think you're evil."

Leila folded her arms across her chest. "Took you long enough," she scoffed. "What gave me away?"

He refused to make eye contact with her. Instead, he stared down at the shoe twisting on the stone floor as he spoke. "Well-uh-most Slytherins wouldn't have done what you did down there."

"And exactly what are you referring to?"

Ron groaned and looked up at her. 'You know….go after You-Know-Who." He made eye contact with Leila. His expression was apologetic and he seemed sincere. For the first time since Leila was sorted into Slytherin, he wasn't looking at her like she had some sort of plague. Not that his glance was anything special, but it was nice to not see hatred there.

Leila sighed. "I didn't want to though," she said looking up at Ron rather sadly. "I almost ran away...but I fell down the trapdoor."

Ron pondered Leila's words for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders. "But you were still there and you helped us."

The Potter girl raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she questioned.

Ron groaned and folded his arms across his chest. "I told you already." He briefly rolled his eyes. "It's because I don't think you're evil anymore." Ron glanced over at Harry, whose bed was beside Leila's, but the Potter boy still lay there unconscious. He then looked at Leila hesitantly. "Are we supposed to become friends now?"

"Probably," Leila said with a shrug of her shoulders. "But I don't think either of us is ready for that quite yet."

"Phew!" Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

Leila rolled her eyes and shook her head before she glanced over at her brother. She then looked back at Ron. "How about we just agree not to hate each other?" Leila said rather diplomatically. "Then we'll go from there."

Ron nodded his head. Leila then extended her hand for Ron to shake. He glanced at her for a moment before he accepted her hand and shook it. But the pair quickly released hands when the hospital wing door swung open to reveal a group of Slytherins headed their way. Leila couldn't help but chuckle when she noticed Ron's eyes grow wide and slight blush creep onto his cheeks. He stiffly turned on his heel and practically ran past the Slytherins out of the hospital wing, not even visiting Harry.

Malfoy sneered at Ron as the boy ran by him and Daphne couldn't help but roll her eyes. "What was he doing here?" Daphne scoffed as she finally approached Leila.

"Just woke up. He probably came to see my brother," Leila said shrugging her shoulders.

Malfoy eyed her curiously. "But he was with you," he stated.

"Like I said-just woke up. I was probably a little out of it."

"She'd have to be out of it to be talking with Weasley," Theo added folding his arms across his chest before glancing at Leila with a shrug. He looked at Draco who slowly nodded his head, accepting the explanation.

Daphne sat down beside Leila and the Potter girl rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. Theo cleared his throat before he pulled a Quality Quidditch magazine from his back pocket and handed it to Leila. "You'll likely need this, knowing how long Madam Pomfrey usually keeps you in here."

Leila chuckled. "Thanks, Theo," she responded before she set the magazine on her lap. The Potter girl sighed before looking at each of the Slytherins surrounding her bed: Daphne, Theo, Draco, Flora, Hestia, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Duncan, and Callum. She noted the absence of Pansy, Millicent, and Tracey. Leila wasn't certain why they were missing, but she was honestly too tired to care.

Duncan ran his fingers through his hair before he said. "I know we agreed that we wouldn't, but, can we address the hippogriff in the room?" he asked. His statement made everyone but Crabbe and Goyle groan. "What? We're all curious," Duncan said.

"She just woke up, Duncan," Daphne retorted, rolling her eyes. "Leave her alone."

"I just wanna know which rumours are true," he groaned. "Like...did our Leila really vanquish Quirrell?" He then turned toward Leila. "Because if you did, my nostrils thank you. No more bloody garlic." The Slytherins, beside Leila, groaned.

Leila's brow furrowed as she thought back to what happened to Quirrell. Her heart began to feel heavy and she felt like she was about to vomit as tears stung her eyes. She had taken part in that. What was wrong with her that she was able to do something like that? Leila opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey was making her rounds and noticed that the Potter girl was finally awake. So, she shooed the Slytherins from the hospital wing so she could further examine Leila.

After some poking and prodding, Madam Pomfrey declared that because of the ordeal Leila had suffered, she was going to be kept in the hospital wing for at least another night and that if she was well enough tomorrow, she should be able to return to her daily routine. That was, if she cooperated...otherwise it would be longer.

But the more Leila thought about, the more she wasn't sure she could go back to her daily routine...to normal. Instead, she kept replaying that night in her head and she couldn't help but conclude that there was something wrong with her. She glanced down at her hands as tears streamed down her cheeks. She had cause so much suffering to her professor simply with the touch of her hands. No one was safe around her anymore.

Leila was so much convinced of this, that she asked the Weasley twins and Cedric to leave when they came to visit her. She didn't want to hurt them too. It was best that she kept to herself until she could figure out what she could possibly do with her life. Being eleven, nearly twelve didn't leave her many options, but she would do what she needed to do to protect her friends.

When Leila awoke after lunch the next day, she was alarmed to find Professor Dumbledore sitting on a chair between her bed and Harry's. She quickly shut her eyes and pretended to still be asleep, but he must have known she was awake because he softly chuckled. Leila's eyes fluttered open again to find him staring directly at her. "How about a little chat, Miss Potter?" the professor said.

The Potter girl looked at him rather hesitantly before she gave a slight nod. Dumbledore was the headmaster of the school, she had no right to not talk to him if he requested it. Or so she thought anyway. But this wasn't a conversation she was looking forward to. She would no doubt be dealt punishments for her actions, one which would be far worse than being simply expelled.

"Madam Pomfrey tells me that you are well enough to be released," Dumbledore said.

Leila's brow furrowed. "Released to where, sir?" she asked reluctantly before she glanced down at her hands. She swallowed hard before looked up at Professor Dumbledore with watery eyes. "Azkaban, sir?" The thought of being sent to the Wizarding prison at the tender age of eleven terrified her. She knew Azkaban housed the most terrible criminals in the wizarding world because she had overheard a conversation between Blaise and Malfoy. She would never survive being sent there. But it was what she deserved-after what she did to Professor Quirrell.

Dumbledore remained silent as he watched Leila for a moment with an arched eyebrow. Tears spilt from Leila's eyes and down her cheeks when he finally asked, "And what crime have you committed?"

"Murder," Leila barely squeaked out. "I-I murdered Professor Quirrell. He's dead because of me because I touched him."

The headmaster chuckled and shook his head, "Miss Potter, he's not dead because of some terrible deed you performed. Quite the opposite actually."

The Potter girl's brow furrowed in confusion. "I-I don't understand."

Dumbledore nodded his head knowingly. "Voldemort…" he began, but stopped when he noticed the Potter girl flinch. He glanced at her for a moment and slightly shook his head. "There's no reason to fear his name, Miss Potter. After all, that's all it is, only a name."

Leila glanced up at the headmaster hesitantly, biting her bottom lip. She wasn't so sure that she agreed with him. A name was more than enough to incite fear in people. Dumbledore glanced at Leila over his spectacles. His expression almost made her wonder if he knew what she was thinking because he softly said, "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

The Potter girl blinked slowly at the headmaster. "I-I don't think I'll ever be able to say that name." She then glanced down at her hands again and sighed. "I suppose there are a lot of things I'll never be able to do."

"You aren't a killer, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said glancing over his spectacles. "It wasn't your fault that Professor Quirrell died. It was the power of love that killed him." Leila's emerald eyes quickly flashed at her headmaster. "The night your mother gave her life for you and your brother, she marked you with her love. It runs through your veins and seeps through your very skin. You see, Voldemort can't understand love and so to be touched by a person with love in its purest form was more than what was left of him could handle."

Leila took a moment to process his words before she glanced down at her hands again. Dumbledore pushed his sleeve up and held his arm out in front of Leila. "Go on, Miss Potter." But the young girl shook her head no. So, Dumbledore reached over and grabbed her hand. Leila's eyes widened in horror at first, but when nothing happened, her expression turned to confusion. Professor Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at the young girl. "What happened to Professor Quirrell only happened because he fused his soul with Voldemort's and neither of them took into account the oldest kind of magic. Love."

"I-Is he gone for good?" Leila asked rather hopefully.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid that there are ways he can still come back."

She didn't like the sound of that because if he could come back, he might be angry over what Leila had done to him. He might target her, not that she had known what she was doing. She was just trying to help her brother.

"Miss Potter," Dumbledore said making eye contact with Leila. "Do not worry about tomorrow for tomorrow will bring its own worries." Leila gave a slight nod, but she was positive that Dumbledore knew she wouldn't follow his advice. He glanced at Harry and then back to Leila. "Now, why don't you head to your dormitory. I see your brother is awake and there is a conversation I need to have with him."

Leila quickly glanced over at her brother to see him stretching on the bed beside her. He slowly turned toward her and flashed her a smile with squinted eyes before he reached for his glasses. Leila then turned toward Dumbledore. "But sir, can't I stay with my brother?" she asked innocently.

"Miss Potter, perhaps you can come back and visit your brother later," Dumbledore suggested. His suggestion made Leila's heart sink. Did he not trust her? Had she actually done something wrong in order for her to be asked to leave? Dumbledore gave Leila a soft smile, but she didn't return in.

Instead, she slowly stood up and gathered the pile of sweets, cards, flowers, and gifts she had amassed, but items kept falling from her arms. Knowing that she wasn't wanted, Leila felt her heartbeat quicken and tears sting her eyes. She glanced around to find something to carry her belongings. She pulled the pillowcase off the pillow and dumped her items in there before she walked to Madam Pomfrey's office, only looking back once at Dumbledore and Harry softly chatting.

Leila made sure to hold the pillowcase behind her as she came into Madam Pomfrey's view. Madam Pomfrey simply looked at her and then nodded her head, excusing her. So, the Potter girl left the hospital wing and made her way downstairs toward the Slytherin dungeon. As she walked past other students, they were quick to stare and whisper to each other. It was something she had grown rather accustomed to, but that didn't make it any easier.

When Leila reached the Slytherin common room, the wild rumours didn't stop. She kept her eyes on the floor as she tried to walk through the common room. A hand wrapped around her arm and Leila looked up to see that it was Daphne. Daphne then wrapped her arm around Leila and looked over her shoulder before sneering at their Housemates. "Shut it and get back to your knitting everyone."

Daphne snapped her fingers and then ushered Leila upstairs to their dormitory. Leila sighed and Daphne gave her friend a squeeze. "They'll get over it...eventually," Daphne stated before looking at her friend rather pointedly. "It's just hard for them to wrap their minds around the fact that a Slytherin went off on a rogue adventure with three Gryffindors."

"I didn't go for all of them. Just one of them...and I didn't even really want to go. It's just that my brother…"

"Leila….Leila," Daphne interrupted her friend. "I might not be the biggest fan of what happened, but I get it. In fact, most of us Slytherins get it. Family-there's a loyalty there. Once the shock wears off, the rest of them will remember that and things will go back to normal."

The Potter girl sighed, "I'm not even sure I know what normal is anymore."

Once inside the dormitory, she crossed the room and found Roman snuggled on her bed. He instantly perked up when she softly said his name. He meowed before he walked over to Leila and stretched, using her as a stretching post. "Miss me?" Leila giggled as she reached and petted her fluffy black cat. He meowed again, so she picked him up. Leila placed a gentle kiss on Roman's nose before she crawled onto her bed and placed the cat in her lap. She then leaned back against her pillow and Roman snuggled close to her as she accidentally fell asleep.

Daphne woke Leila up just before the feast. Frantically, Leila flew out of bed. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She had planned on visiting Harry. So, Leila sprinted from her dormitory down to the common room, Daphne trailing behind her. She quickly bypassed her Housemates in the common room, but Theo joined the trail behind Leila with Daphne.

As the Potter girl approached the staircase, she stopped and doubled-over, trying to catch her breath. "What the bloody hell..." Theo wheezed as he and Daphne reached Leila. "...is going on?"

"I-I was supposed to see my brother. But I-I fell asleep," Leila said, with her hands resting on her knees. "I-I need to see my brother."

Theo and Daphne looked at each other, then without saying anything to each other they both walked up to Lelia. Daphne looped her arm through Leila's. "Then we'll go see your brother," Daphne sighed.

"We?" But I thought…" Leila stammered.

"We're going for moral support," Theo said. "Besides, we should be there in case your brother gives you any grief. Daph will hold him down and I'll get a couple of good hits in." Leila looked up at Theo rather worriedly, which made him chuckle. "Fine," he said with a smirk on his face. "I suppose you can get a couple of good hits in too if you'd like."

Leila rolled her eyes and shook her head before she continued ascending the stairs with her Slytherin friends. When they reached the hospital wing, Leila opened the door and looked at the bed where Harry had been...it was empty. She immediately felt her heart sink. This wasn't how she had wanted things to go now that they were on good terms again. But her guilt was short lived when Harry passed through a door that adjoined the room. Harry stopped and watched Leila come barrelling toward him. Leila flung her arms around her brother and hugged him tight.

"What's this for?" Harry groaned.

"I thought you left," Leila answered, hugging him a little tighter.

"I had to use the loo before heading down to the feast."

Leila pulled back a little and tilted her head toward him, biting her bottom lip. "I didn't want you to be upset that I didn't come to see you. I fell asleep. Honest. You can ask Daphne." The Potter girl pointed back toward her Slytherin Housemates who stood solemnly at the entrance to the hospital wing.

"She's telling the truth, Potter," Daphne said rather sternly as she folded her arms across her chest. "And after everything you've both been through you better not fault her for that."

Harry glanced down at Leila, but before he could say anything, Theo jumped into the conversation. "And before you go getting pissy about Leila saying anything to, just know that she hasn't. It isn't exactly a secret what happened, especially with your lot spreading the information. Weasley can't keep his mouth shut." Theo eyed Harry, who eyed him right back. The boys held a staring contest for a few moments before Leila cleared her throat.

"That's quite enough of that," Leila said before directing her next statement at Theo and Daphne. "I think I can handle it from here."

"You sure?" Theo asked. "My offer still stands."

Leila shook her head and chuckled. "Go on. I'll meet you at the feast."

Rather reluctantly, Theo and Daphne started to walk away. Harry raised an eyebrow at his sister and asked, "What was that about? What offer?"

She smirked. "He offered to hold you down while I got in a few punches." Harry rolled his eyes at her words, but she was quick to keep going. "I know you don't like them," Leila said. "But they've been good friends to me."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I know. That's why I don't hate them as much as I probably should."

Leila smiled at her brother and reached over to wrap an arm around him. For a moment, she rested her head against his shoulder. Maybe everything was going to be all right. "We really should get to the feast," she told her brother. "Otherwise, I'm sure Snape will take points away for tardiness."

"From Gryffindor," Harry responded with an eyeroll. "You would probably earn Slytherin House Points." His sarcasm was noted, but Leila couldn't help but agree with her brother. Snape certainly seemed to favour his own House, not that that would matter much come summer holiday. Leila nodded her head before she looped her arm through her brother's and practically dragged him down to the Great Hall for the feast.

Once the Potter twins reached the Great Hall, they each headed to their respective table. Harry to the Gryffindor table and Leila to the Slytherin table. Leila sat down by her Slytherin friends and a sense of contentment came over her. She glanced between her smiling friends at her table before she glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Harry grinned at her, Ron Weasley gave an awkward wave of his hand, and even Hermione Granger gave her a stiff nod. Leila sighed and gave a slight wave in return. Everything seemed all right. Well, almost.

Glancing upward, one couldn't help but notice the Slytherin decorations that adorned the Great Hall and Leila's Housemates were overjoyed by the fact. Almost to the point that they seemed smug. But despite the joy and contentedness, Leila couldn't help but feel a little sad. All of it was about to end for the summer and she was headed back to the number four Privet Drive. Even after everything that had happened, she wished it wouldn't end. Overall, it had probably been the best year of her life.

Professor Snape approached the first year Slytherins. For a moment, he stopped and watched Leila rather curiously. The young girl glanced at him with an uneasy smile. That smile didn't quite match her, but nonetheless it still brought back a flood of memories looking at young Leila. Snape cleared his throat and extended an envelope toward Leila. "Examination results were distributed while you were unconscious," he stated. "Here are yours."

Leila hesitantly accepted the envelope. "Thank you, sir," she stated rather timidly.

Snape stood there for a moment. Leila wondered if he wanted to say something more to her. Perhaps yell at her for being an idiot and following the Gryffindors...or telling her that he's glad she didn't die. But he didn't say anything. Instead, he curtly nodded and headed to the staff table.

"That was..odd," Leila commented, nervously tapping her enveloped against the wooden table.

"It was Snape, what else do you expect?" Theo chuckled which made Leila give a small smile. He glanced at Leila still tapping her envelope. "Are you going to open it or not?" he questioned.

Leila bit her bottom lip. "Do you lot already know how you did?"

Theo nodded his head. "I placed fifth. Not too bad, I guess. Could be loads worse. Like Crabbe and Goyle, I think they tied for dead last."

"Dunderheads," Daphne whispered under her breath as she rolled her eyes. "I came in twelfth and you did loads better than me all year."

"Do you know what place anyone else got?" Leila asked hesitantly.

"Draco finished second," Daphne whispered glancing at him for a moment across the table. "His father won't be too pleased, but he still did very well, as expected."

Leila took a deep breath. "And Granger?"

Theo shrugged his shoulders. "With all the talk of your Gryffindor escapade, we haven't heard placements outside of our own House. Not that it will stay that way for long."

"Go on, Leila," Daphne said nudging Leila's arm. "Open it."

The Potter girl slowly exhaled before she tore into the envelope. She had trouble with the seal, so she tore the paper, which ripped the parchment inside. Opening envelopes had never been one of her gifts. She pulled the torn parchment out of the mangled envelope and unfolded it. Her eyes immediately went to the words at the bottom of the page:Leila Mae Potter Class Rank: 3rd.

Immediately, Leila's heart sank. If she was third and Draco came in second...that meant Hermione Granger came in first. It wasn't that third place was bad. She was just disappointed in herself. She had spent most of the year working to outrank Granger and she wasn't able to pull it off.

"How'd you do?" Daphne asked. With a sigh, Leila handed her results over to Daphne. The blonde girl read them over and grinned. "Congratulations, Leila."

"I came in third," Leila groaned a little too loud as she rested her head on her arms, refusing to glance at her boy across the table from her.

"Hey now, I came in third my first year," a familiar voice said from behind. Leila quickly turned around to see that the voice belonged to Cedric Diggory. He was seated at the Hufflepuff table directly behind her. She hadn't even noticed him there. Cedric grinned at her. "I've been first the last two years though" He paused for a moment before he asked,. "Am I allowed to talk to you now?"

Leila rolled her eyes briefly before she nodded her head.

"If it makes you feel any better, I overheard Professor McGonagall talking earlier. She said the top three rankings in your class were the closest a class has been in the history of Hogwarts She also said that fourth place was loads behind the top three too."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Leila said.

Cedric chuckled. "She really did say that."

"Sure she did."

"She did." He smiled, knowing full-well that they were just going to go in circles. Leila couldn't help but smile back at him. "See? It's not so bad."

"Did you really come in third your first year too?"

Cedric nodded his head. He was about to open his mouth to say something, when Professor McGonagall announced that the top three ranks from each class should head to the front of the Great Hall for photographs. "That's us," Cedric said. He stood up from his table and waited for Leila to do the same.

Slowly, Leila stood to her feet. She could hear Malfoy calling her name from the other side of the table. But she ignored him and walked up to the front with Cedric, knowing full-well that she would hear about her indiscretion later. The only years not represented up front were fifth and seventh years, but that was because they had taken their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s and they wouldn't find their scores out until the summer holiday. Leila, Malfoy, and Granger took their photograph first. Granger beamed proudly. Malfoy looked somewhat perturbed and Leila only smiled because she saw Cedric giving her a thumbs-up. The first years were then sent back to their respective tables because the sooner the photographs were taken, the sooner they could start eating.

Leila began making the trek back to her spot at the Slytherin table, but she was annoyed to find Malfoy walking directly beside her. "Why did you ignore me?" he asked rather frustratedly.

"Because I can," Leila retorted. Malfoy stopped walking and just stared at Leila with a slight smirk on his face, like he knew something that she didn't. Leila simply rolled her eyes and walked away from him until she was safely between Theo and Daphne once more.

She was hardly seated when the food appeared on the tables. Leila immediately reached out to put her favourites on her plate. She wasn't quite as timid and scared as she had been her first feast at Hogwarts. She had grown...a little. As she ate, Leila couldn't help but notice Draco's glances from across the table, but she continued to ignore him and focused on her time with Theo and Daphne...one of the last times they would have until next school year.

When Professor Dumbledore stood, the Great Hall immediately grew quiet. Leila glanced up at the headmaster and sighed. She felt like he was keeping something from her, something important; but there really wasn't much she could do about it.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Another year has come and gone…" he started. "I hope those brains of yours are a little fuller than they were when you arrived. But fear not, you have a whole summer holiday ahead of you to empty them before next year."

His joke elicited quite a few chuckles from the student body.

"Now, as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. The points stand as follows: Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points, Hufflepuff with three hundred fifty-two, Ravenclaw with three hundred ninety-eight, and Slytherin with four hundred twenty-two points."

After the announcement that they Slytherins had placed first, the entire House erupted into cheers and shouts of joy. They stood up and hugged each other, celebrating their accomplishment. Even Leila joined in the fun, clapping her hands excitedly. For a moment, Leila felt like this was her moment, but Dumbledore wasn't quite done.

"Yes, well done Slytherin. Well done Slytherin," Dumbledore shouted above the Slytherin cheers. "However, recent accounts must be taken into even and I have a few last minute points to award."

The Slytherins' cheers were replaced by stunned expressions. Leila anxiously tucked her hair behind her ear as she could feel the eyes of her Housemates beginning to turn toward her. She swallowed hard, knowing that her shenanigans with the Gryffindors could very well cost them points and maybe even the House Cup. She nervously sat down, wringing her hands, hoping that she was wrong. That this was in no way, shape, or form related to that incident.

"First, to Mr Ronald Weasley…" Dumbledore began.

Leila's heart sank. It was most definitely related to that night. Daphne must have noticed Leila's anxiousness, because the blonde-haired girl gently rested her hand on Leila's arm without saying a word. The Potter girl then glanced over her shoulder back at Ron. His face was completely pink and he looked rather embarrassed to have everyone looking at him.

The Potter girl turned back around when Dumbledore awarded Ron fifty points for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts had ever seen. She watched as her Housemates scoffed at the ridiculous amount of points he was awarded...for a mere game of chess, but Leila knew better. She knew how strategically Ron had played the game, especially to keep them out of harm's way-even going so far as to sacrifice himself. While Leila valued Ron's performance, she did think fifty points was a bit excessive.

Dumbledore then continued, "Second, to Miss Hermione Granger…"

For a moment Leila glanced back at Granger, who had buried her face in her robes as she started to cry when Dumbledore awarded her fifty points for her cool use of intellect and ability to stay collected under pressure. Leila rolled her eyes as she turned to face the rest of her Slytherins. Her Housemates were just as disappointed in the outcome because now the Gryffindors were tied with them. When the Gryffindors realised the tie, their table erupted into cheers.

While Leila knew she should be happy for her brother, the Weasley twins, and even her sort-of friend Ron, she couldn't help but wish Dumbledore would stop awarding points. She wanted to come out on top of something this year. But in her heart, she knew that if anyone deserved recognition for their heroics that night, it was Harry. Dumbledore agreed.

"Third, to Mr Harry Potter…"

Leila watched Harry with mixed emotions as he was awarded sixty points for pure nerve and outstanding courage. She was happy for him, she was; but she couldn't help but feel the sting of disappointment when her House's lead had been take away. Many of her Housemates began to complain, most of those were on their feet in outrage. Leila looked at Daphne, who appeared to be on the verge of tears, but she kept herself mostly composed. The Slytherins began shouting at the Gryffindors and the Gryffindors began shouting back.

But Dumbledore calmly commanded them to be silent. The Slytherins and Gryffindors sat down at their respective tables and said nothing more, but that didn't stop them glaring at each other. The poor Hufflepuffs were caught in the crossfire between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands twice so that all eyes were on him. Leila sighed as she looked up at her headmaster.

"Fourth, I would like to award points to…" Dumbledore paused for what seemed like an eternity before he finished with, "Miss Leila Potter, for the cunning and clever use of her voice and her determination even against the gravest odds. I award Slytherin House: sixty points."

They were tied again. The Slytherins looked at Leila in shock, but no one was more shocked than Leila. A few seconds after their initial shock, they were on their feet cheering. Apparently what she had done must not have been too bad, if they were cheering. But Leila stayed seated with her brow furrowed.

The way Dumbledore had phrased what she had done, made it seem like she had actually been useful. But she had panicked multiple times, hid beneath the Invisibility Cloak, and she only ended up doing all those things because she fell down the trapdoor while she was trying to run away. He had twisted her Slytherin traits to sound better than she actually had been. Truth be told, she was mostly in self-preservation mode most of the time. Not the most ideal Slytherin quality.

But Leila's point victory was short lived as Professor Dumbledore awarded Gryffindor Neville Longbottom ten points for the courage to stand up to his friends. Gryffindor won the House Cup.

Leila watched uncomfortably as Dumbledore changed the decorations from Slytherin colors to Gryffindor. Her Housemates were rightfully angry. They had worked hard all year only to be ousted at the last second by some first year Gryffindors earning almost more points in a single swoop than their House had all year. Leila glanced back at her brother who was enthusiastically cheering with his Housemates. She wanted to feel happy for him, she did. But this stung. It seemed like everything she had done this year, she was never good enough. Leila tried to remind herself that Harry hadn't asked for this. That she really had come out of the year with something, but the sting hurt too much for her to come up with anything more positive.

The Potter girl closed her eyes and focused on her breathing as the sounds of some of her Housemates bursting into tears. It wasn't fair, but she couldn't take this out on Harry. It wouldn't be fair to him nor would it be fair to her to get wound-up before heading back to Privet Drive for the summer. She needed Harry on her side for that. She tried to let go of the feelings she harbored and she convinced herself that she had, but the truth was that she only buried them deep within. Much deeper than one should bury such feelings.

The walk to the Slytherin dungeon was a rather sombre one. Her Housemates either walked silently or they complained the entire walk down. Leila was almost to the entrance to the Slytherin common room when she heard whispers of her name. She stopped suddenly and listened. "Did you hear that?" Leila asked Daphne.

Daphne listened for a moment before she glanced over her shoulder. "I believe that would be the Weasley twins beckoning you," she commented before looking back at Leila.

Leila glanced back at the Weasley twins, both of whom were waving maniacally for her to come with them. She then looked at Daphne, anxiously biting her bottom lip. Daphne sighed. "Oh, go on," she groaned.

"You're sure?" Leila asked.

"No, but they're your friends too, I guess. But tomorrow's train ride, you're not leaving my sight,. Got it?" Daphne said with her arms folded across her chest. Leila gave a slight smile and nodded her head. Daphne then gave Leila a stiff nod. "If anyone asks where you are, I'll just tell them they had a few more questions about what happened." With that, Daphne gave Leila a slight push toward the Weasley twins before she disappeared inside the Slytherin common room.

Leila glanced once over her shoulder before she walked toward the Weasley twins, who were now standing in the middle of the corridor. "Are you two mental?" Leila questioned. "I'm pretty sure my Housemates want to kill you."

"Nah, they want to kill our brother, your brother, Granger, and Longbottom," Fred said with a grin. "We're just innocent bystanders."

Leila rolled her eyes before she folded her arms across her chest. "What do you two want?"

"We're a little understocked for the evening's celebrations," George said with a lopsided grin. "No one thought we were gonna win the House Cup. Sorry, but not sorry about that."

"So, we're headed down to Hogsmeade on a supply run," Fred explained. "Wanna tag along? Unless of course, you'd rather spend time with sulking Slytherins."

Leila bit her bottom lip for a moment. "I suppose tagging along does beat hanging around sulking Slytherins," she reasoned before following the Weasley twins through the corridors to the One-Eyed Witch passage.

The Weasley twins and Leila made their way through the passage down to Hogsmeade. Much to Leila's surprise, Ambrosius was waiting for them in the cellar. She looked at the twins curiously. Fred just shrugged and told her that they had owled him before they went to get her. It appeared the Ambrosius had everything mostly ready to go for them, but he still ushered them upstairs. "Come on up. The missus and I have a little something for you lot as a token of our appreciation."

Leila was surprised when he led them upstairs to his flat above the shop. Ambrosius opened the door to his flat and motioned for them to go inside. The Weasley twins and Leila walked inside to find Mrs Flume pointing them toward a table. "You've likely stuffed yourselves silly at the feast, no doubt," she began. "Eat what you can. I'll wrap the rest up for you to take back. Something for the long train ride back."

She sat down at the small table between the Weasley twins. Both of whom immediately reached for the drink in front of them. Leila watched curiously as they both took sips before they looked at her with foam moustaches. "Butterbeer," Fred said with a grin.

Leila picked up her mug of Butterbeer and was surprised to find that the liquid tasted incredible. She probably even liked it more than pumpkin juice. The trio wasn't there long. Long enough to down their Butterbeers. Mrs Flume wrapped their food and Mr Flume charmed the goods for them to carry back. They were about to head back downstairs when Mrs Flume embraced Leila in a hug. "You take care now, you hear?" the older woman whispered. Leila looked up and slowly nodded her head. "And should you need anything, Ambrosius and I are just an owl away." Again, Leila just nodded her head. Mrs Flume patted Leila on the cheek and motioned for her to follow the Weasley twins.

Ambrosius shook each of their hands and told them it was a pleasure doing business with them before they escaped back down the passage to Hogwarts. They quickly returned back to Hogwarts, so the twins could celebrate in Gryffindor tower.

Once they returned inside the castle, they parted ways and Leila headed back to the Slytherin dungeon. She was thankful that she was able to quietly slip by unnoticed up to her dormitory where some of her roommates were packing. Something she still had to do since she had been in the hospital wing the last few days, but she was glad that Daphne, Flora, and Hestia were there to help her.

The next morning, Leila awoke rather early and sat in her alcove with Roman on her lap. It was strange to see everything so empty. Their wardrobes had been packed and their trunks were crammed full. The room looked bare, except for a suspicious pile of clothing in the corner of the room that had once belonged to Dudley Dursley.

Leila could hardly believe that an entire school year had passed. So much had happened, some good and some bad. But if given the option she would do it all over again. It had been by far the best year of her life...or at least what she could remember.

As promised, Leila stuck close to Daphne. They finished packing a few odds and ends before they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast with Theo. Breakfast was rather a quiet affair. No one wanted to broach the topic of summer holiday, especially not Leila. Instead, they occasionally talked of next school year, which made Leila feel a little better.

When it was time, the student body filed their way to the carriages which would take them to Hogsmeade station. Once in the carriage, Leila seated herself between Theo and Daphne. She was going to miss them. She was going to miss the fact that she actually had friends. They had already promised to write her...as did Malfoy, but she would obviously ignore any letters from him...not that she told him that of course.

Leila rested her head against Daphne's shoulder and Daphne rested her head on Leila's head. Yes, she was certainly going to miss this. The summer months ahead seemed never-ending...or at least, another summer with the Dursleys did. But hopefully spending time with her brother and letters from her friends would make things somewhat tolerable.

They arrived at Hogsmeade station to find Hagrid rushing children onto the platform. The quickly gathered the things they needed for the long ride before they headed for the train. Leila tried to sneak onto the train with her Slytherins, but Hagrid's voice called, "Leila, over 'ere!" She stopped and glanced to see Hagrid standing there with Harry, Ron, and Granger. Everyone in that group but Granger was waving her over.

"What do they want?" Theo questioned.

Leila shrugged. "Haven't a clue," she responded standing at the entrance to the train, staring down at Hagrid and the Gryffindors. She then looked to her friends before looking back at her brother. "I-I'll be right back."

"I'll save you a seat," Daphne said lightly, trying to mask the distaste in her voice.

Theo smirked, "Make sure to wipe their Gryffindor germs off before you find us though."

Leila shook her head and smiled before she jogged down the platform to meet Hagrid and the Gryffindors. As she approached them, Hagrid handed some sort of book to Harry. Leila stopped beside her brother as he began to page through it. Her heart sank when she realised that Hagrid had given Harry a photograph album with pictures of their parents. Leila bit her bottom lip in frustration. Why was it that Harry always got these sorts of things? What about her? He got the bloody Invisibility Cloak and she got nothing.

She breathed in and out slowly, trying to hide her obvious jealousy as tears began to sting her eyes. Hagrid then tapped her on the shoulder and smiled. "Yeh didn't think I'd ferget yeh too, did yeh?" he asked before he pulled a second photograph album from his coat. "Fer yeh, Miss Leila."

A giant grin spread across Leila's face as Hagrid placed the photograph album in her hands. She eagerly flipped through the pages, still smiling, as she looked at the photographs of her parents. But she stopped and paused for a moment at a picture of her a woman, presumably her mother, holding onto two babies. Her father and two other unknown men stood behind them smiling. Well, one man's face was torn from the picture, but his arm was visible. But from what Leila could see, they all looked happy. Leila stifled a throaty chuckle as she Lily Potter laughed as she blew a raspberry against one baby's cheek. It wasn't hard to tell the baby was Leila.

"Thank you," Leila said with a sniffle, glancing up at Hagrid with tears stinging her eyes.

"Don't yeh go cryin' on me," Hagrid said clearing his throat. "Otherwise I'll be a hot mess too."

"Sorry," Leila chuckled as a tear of happiness fell down her cheek.

Hagrid fanned his face for a moment before he motioned for them to move along. "Oh, go on. On with yeh. On with yeh." The four soon-to-be second years turned to walk away, but Hagrid reached out and placed a hand on each Potter twin's shoulder. Harry and Leila stopped and turned. "Before I ferget...Harry 'n Leila…"

Hagrid looked over his shoulder and grinned as the Potter twins took a step toward him. "Now, if that dolt-o-a-cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief...you can always...ugh...threaten 'im with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail o' his," Hagrid said with a wink toward Leila, which made her giggle.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "But Hagrid, we're not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts," Harry stated rather innocently.

Leila chuckled, "Oh, Harry." She looked at Hagrid with a smile and shook her head. "Hagrid knows that."

The Potter boy's brow furrowed. "Then why…"

"Because Dudley doesn't know we're not allowed to." A few more giggles escaped Leila's lips before she said, "I think a snout would suit him much better though."

Hagrid through his head back in laughter. "I think yer right, Leila. I think yer right." The train whistled and Hagrid stopped laughing and looked at the twins rather seriously. The Hogwarts Express was about to leave any second. "Can't have the train leavin' without yeh." Hagrid picked up both the Potter twins, one with each hand, and placed them on the train. He then folded his arms across his chest and smiled. "Behave, yeh two."

"What? Us?" Leila giggled, remembering when she and Harry tried to pull one over on him in Flourish and Blotts. Apparently, he remembered too.

"Have yeh fergotten the first day we met?" Hagrid asked with an eyebrow arched. This caused both of the twins to giggle. "See yeh next year." Hagrid waved at the twins and they waved back as the train began to move. The Potter twins stood there for a few moments before they headed further into the train.

Without saying anything, the Potter twins parted ways. Leila walked away to find the compartment with her Housemates. As she walked down the train's corridor, she passed the compartment that she had shared with Harry and Ron on their way to Hogwarts. Leila paused for a moment to reminisce. She remembered how nervous she had been about going to Hogwarts. Terrified that she wouldn't fit in and that she would be separated from her brother. While one of those things actually had happened, she had somehow managed to survive. She just hoped things wouldn't be like that next year.

When Leila found the right compartment, it was completely filled with all the first year Slytherins. She slid the door open, but she wasn't sure where to sit. After standing there awkwardly for a moment, Daphne pulled her inside and onto her lap. Theo took this as his cue to slide from the bench to the floor to make room for Leila. Leila shook her head. "Why is everyone in the same compartment?" she asked.

"This will be our last time all together until next year," Daphne said. "Don't question it, just enjoy it."

Leila glanced at Malfoy before she whispered in Daphne's ear, "I would enjoy it more if he wasn't here."

"Oh shush," Daphne whispered back. She poked Leila in the side which made her squeal because she was ticklish. Leila slid off Daphne's lap and onto the bench beside her. Daphne smirked and Leila rolled her eyes. The joys of friendship.

The topic of conversation in the compartment soon turned to their summer holidays. Leila listened as her classmates spoke animatedly. Some of them were vacationing in France. Others were attending professional Quidditch matches. Leila purposely remained mum on her summer plans because they were in no way nearly as impressive.

Leila enjoyed her last few hours with her Housemates. But sadly, their time together came to an end as the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross Station. When the train came to a stop, the first years began to flood the corridor. Leila moved to leave, but she was surprised to see Theo and Daphne just standing there beside the window. The Potter girl glanced at them curiously and Daphne responded, "We should probably say our goodbyes now. Unless, you want to come stay with me for the summer."

This wasn't the first time Daphne had offered, but Leila shook her head. "My brother needs me," Leila responded.

Daphne folded her arms across her chest. "Well, if he's being a dolt just owl me and I'll have Father drag the Ministry over if I have to."

Leila chuckled before she asked rather seriously. "You'll both write this summer, right?"

"You know I will," Daphne said. "And if Theo doesn't just tell me and I'll send him a few Howlers until he does."

"I'll write. I'll write," Theo groaned. "Can't say my letters will be that interesting, but I'll do it so that Daph doesn't send me any Howlers."

Leila choked-up a bit before she said, "Oh, I really am going to miss you both."

Then, much to Theo's surprise, Leila threw her arms around him and hugged him. He obviously hadn't anticipated her hugging him, so he stood there awkwardly for a moment before he relaxed and hugged her back for the briefest moment. Leila then released him and looked at Daphne, the very first person to want to be friends with her at Hogwarts...her first real friend. Before Leila could say anything, Daphne enveloped her friend in a bone-crushing hug.

"Air!" Leila gasped jokingly, which made Daphne giggle. After a few moments, the two girls released their embrace. The trio said their goodbyes and Leila remained the compartment alone for a moment, trying to regain some composure. She couldn't see the Dursleys like this. Then again, that was if they even bothered to show.

Leila slowly inhaled before she took a step out of the compartment. She was surprised when a hand snaked out and grabbed her arm. Immediately, Leila turned to see Draco Malfoy was the one holding onto her arm. Of course he was. Leila groaned and rolled her eyes at the sight of him. Why was it that he could never leave her alone? She roughly managed to pull her arm from his grasp. "What do you want now?" she hissed.

Draco just smirked. "You know you're going to miss me this summer, Leila."

"No, actually, I don't think I will," Leila quickly retorted.

"You say that now," he said rather smugly. "But you'll see. You will see…"

Leila arched an eyebrow. "And what exactly am I supposed to be seeing?" she scoffed.

"Looks like you'll just have to wait and find out." He winked at her.

This frustrated her, so she stuck her tongue out at him, but he just smirked his stupid smirk and walked away from her. Why was he so bloody annoying? Why did he have to be such a prat? Why couldn't he just be...normal? Or better yet, why couldn't he just leave her alone?

Leila groaned before she marched off the train to find her brother on the platform. She found him standing in a line of people waiting to cross the barrier into the Muggle world. Apparently, there was someone making sure they didn't all leave at once and scare the Muggles, so the Ministry official timed them in intervals. Leila stopped her trolley beside her brother.

"What took you so long?" Harry questioned.

"Malfoy," Leila groaned. "The prat won't take a hint."

"I can probably still catch him and punch him, if you'd like," Harry stated. "Really, I wouldn't mind."

Leila laughed. "I know you wouldn't. But leave him be. I'm already enjoying my time away from him." Both Potter twins chuckled at that, but Leila was interrupted when someone tapped her shoulder. Expecting it to be Malfoy, Leila quickly turned around with a look of disgust on her face, but her expression quickly changed when she saw that it was Cedric standing there.

"We didn't get a chance to say goodbye," he said.

"We didn't," Leila said, blushing as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I hope you have a good summer, Leila."

She blushed again. "You too."

"I'll write you." Cedric stopped for a moment as the calls of c'mon Ced came from behind them. "I'd best be off then." He quickly hugged Leila before he ran back in the crowd toward his father.

Leila stood there, her mouth agape, completely flabbergasted. But she was knocked back to reality by Harry's groans, "Yuck." Leila rolled her eyes at her brother and gave him a playful shove. He shoved her right back. She reached to shove him again but stopped short when she noticed that someone had joined them.

"Erm-don't mean to interrupt," Ron said glancing curiously between the twins.

"Yes, you did," Leila said with a grin, which Ron acknowledged with a small shake of his head.

"I-uh-I just wanted to say that you must come and stay this summer," Ron said to Harry before glancing at Leila. "Both of you."

Leila folded her arms across her chest and arched an eyebrow. "Do you mean it or are you just saying it because Fred and George threatened you if you didn't?"

"Both," Ron said with a grin, which made Leila smile.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said gently resting a hand on his sister's shoulder. "We could use something to look forward to this summer." Leila nodded her head in agreement.

The Ministry official gave Leila, Harry, and Ron permission to go through the barrier. Leila was barely through the barrier when she was smothered by a pair of arms. Leila gasped for air and looked up to see a flash of ginger hair before one arm released Leila and enveloped Harry into the embrace.

"I see how it is," Ron said sarcastically. "She hugs you two before she hugs her own son."

"Oh," Mrs Weasley grumbled, hugging the Potter twins a little tighter. "I have all summer to hug you, Ronald Weasley."

Leila heard a giggle come from behind Mrs Weasley. She poked her head out to see that it was Ron's little sister, Ginny. Leila didn't know much about Ginny other than she was the youngest Weasley, but she waved at the girl nevertheless. Ginny waved back and even managed a smile before she turned bright red at the sight of Harry looking at her.

Mrs Weasley released the Potter twins and then gently patted their cheeks. Harry and Leila wished they could stay longer, but they spotted the Dursleys waiting none-too-happily. So, with that, the Potter twins said their goodbyes and started a slow gait toward the Dursleys.

"Together?" Harry asked his sister.

"Together," Leila agreed with a nod of her head.

With that, their first year in the wizarding world came to an end. Neither Harry nor Leila were glad to see it end, but there wasn't much they could do to stop it. So, they simply pushed their trolleys toward Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and a petrified-looking Dudley. It was going to be another normal, horrible summer with the Dursleys.


	23. Year 2: We Have Visitors

The noises. The bloody noises The bloody owl noises. The bloody own noises were going to drive her to the brink of insanity. It was no wonder why owls were kept in the owlrey at Hogwarts, safe from sleeping students' ears. Even cats at their worst weren't this bad. Eleven, soon to be twelve, year old Leila Potter groaned as she attempted to pull her pillow tighter around her ears to block out the noises Hedwig was making. She wished her brother, Harry, would tell his owl to shut it. But it wasn't like this was the first night of this. No, they had spent almost every night all summer like this. Leila couldn't take it anymore and she had no idea how much more of it Uncle Vernon would put with before murdering them.

"Harry," Leila groaned, but he didn't immediately respond. Somehow Harry managed to fall asleep every night with Hedwig's screeching. She had no idea how. So, she hissed her brother's name again. "Harry."

After a few seconds, Harry responded rather groggily, "What?" It was likely he had just fallen asleep despite all the ruckus, but now he was awake because of her. Leila felt a little bad about waking him up, but she couldn't keep doing this every blasted night until they escaped the Dursleys.

"Make it stop. Please for the love of Merlin, make it stop, Harry." Leila slammed her head against her pillow in frustration. This had become routine since returning to number four Privet Drive. A rather annoying routine.

Hedwig continued to screech and Leila groaned again. After a moment Harry grumbled, "She's bored, Leila. You know that."

"There has to be something you can do." Leila leaned over the edge of her bed and looked down at her brother, whose silhouette she could barely make out from the light of the moon. "Maybe you should give her a treat."

Harry sighed. "I'm running low on her treats."

"Well, maybe you should have bought extra treats before term ended." Leila looked at her brother pointedly, despite knowing that he couldn't see her facial expression.

He sighed again. "Because obviously I could have predicted that Uncle Vernon would lock all our stuff in the cupboard under the stairs and padlock Hedwig in her cage."

Leila sighed. "I'm just saying we should have predicted that he'd do something." "

"Well, at least we know for next summer," Harry said rather matter-of-factly, which was usually Leila's role. But being sleep deprived and paranoid about Uncle Vernon had her all out-of-sorts. Her attitude was rather pessimistic as of late, at least more so than usual.

The Potter girl groaned before she heaved herself back onto her pillow. She mumbled, "I'm not sure I'm going to survive that long. If Hedwig doesn't shut up, Uncle Vernon is likely to murder us any day now." She rolled onto her back and sighed as she looked up at the ceiling and the shadows played against it from the trees outside.

A lull came over the Potter twins and Hedwig too, thankfully. In the near silence, all Leila could hear was Roman scratching his claws against the desk and Dudley snoring from the other room. She probably should have scolded her cat, but he had nothing better to scratch his claws against. Roman must have pushed something to the ground because Leila heard a small crash. A few moments later, Roman pounded from the desk and onto Leila's stomach. She groaned in surprise before she reached down to stroke her cat. At least Roman hadn't been locked away too. He was normal enough for the Dursleys to be confined to the Potter twins' bedroom.

Leila had just closed her eyes when Harry bloody watch began to beep. She groaned. They were definitely doomed in the morning when they came in contact with Uncle Vernon. First Hedwig's screeching and now Harry's bloody watch. In fact, doomed seemed too pleasant of a term to describe what would be facing them in the morning. "Harry, shut that blasted thing off," Leila hissed at her brother.

"Leils, it's midnight," Harry responded.

"Exactly what does that have to do with Uncle Vernon murdering two eleven year olds in the morning?"

"Twelve, actually." Leila's brow furrowed in confusion as Harry went silent for a moment, silencing his watch, before he continued.. "Uncle Vernon will be murdering two twelve year olds."

The Potter girl blinked slowly taking in her brother's words. It was midnight...on July 31st. It was her birthday...and Harry's birthday. It was their birthday and they were now twelve years old. So much had changed in the last year. Why at this exact time last year, Hagrid pounded the door down on that little shack in the middle of the sea and told them of their magical heritage.

Leila quietly squealed for a moment before she carefully attempted to lower herself from the top bunk in the darkness. But Leila still hadn't mastered the art of climbing out of her bed in the darkness and she went falling to the floor. Cunch. She had landed on something. As she stood up, she brushed whatever it was off her before she fumbled to find the switch to the lamp in the darkness. After she nearly knocked the lamp off the desk, she did manage to turn it on.

"Gah! Leila!" Harry groaned shielding himself beneath his blanket. "What are you trying to do, blind me?"

She rolled her eyes at her brother before she glanced down at the floor and grimaced. She had landed on her brother's glasses, which lay on the floor snapped in half and one of the lenses had cracked. "Harry, I'm so sorry," Leila apologised.

"Sorry for what?" Harry asked pulling his head out from the blankets, squinting terribly at her. Harry was quite blind without his glasses.

Leila chewed her bottom lip for a moment. "I-I broke your glasses."

"Again?" Harry groaned, throwing his head back.

"Again," Leila sighed as she began to scour the room for something to fix Harry's glasses with, but their room was quite empty. The only things Uncle Vernon had allowed in the bedroom were the twins, their normal Muggle clothing, and their animals. Although, Leila had managed to sneak the photograph album from Hagrid in one of her dresses. It now resided beneath her pillow. But back to the matter at hand...fixing Harry's glasses.

Leila ran her fingers through her hair and tried to think of what to do. She then remember seeing a roll of duct tape in Dudley's room on her last trip to the loo. Leila had her suspicions that Dudley and his gang had died some poor defenceless youngster to a tree with it. The Potter girl groaned as she walked over to the door, weighing the pros and cons of sneaking into Dudley's room. While the cons were quite significant, Leila felt terrible about breaking her brother's glasses again. They were already taped in three different spots.

In and out. If she could be in and out without waking Dudley up, there would be no consequences. While she had a brief moment of doubt, she remembered facing You-Know-Who last month and despite his best intentions, Dudley wasn't anywhere near as terrifying as him. Slowly, Leila exhaled a breath.

If she was being honest with herself, she was quite paranoid that You-Know-Who had managed to find another host to parasite from and that he was already out there looking for her and Harry. While it seemed rather unlikely, especially given how long it took him to find his last host, it still worried her. In comparison, Dudley didn't terrify her nearly as much as he once had, but that didn't mean she could go about being careless now. Not when she still had to survive another month with the Dursleys.

Slowly, Leila opened the door just wide enough for her to sneak through so that it wouldn't creak. She then stood in the hall for a moment, listening to the snores echoing through the upstairs halls. The Dursleys were all asleep. That made her feel a little better about her mission, but navigating Dudley's messy bedroom was going to be it's own challenge. She had her slight photographic memory in her favour, but she was going to need a quick peek at the room first. Slowly, she brought her hand to the light switch and prayed a silent prayer that Dudley wouldn't wake. Quickly, she flipped the light on for a moment and took a mental snapshot of the room before she turned it off.

Leila then pressed herself against the hall wall, listening to make sure that Dudley hadn't woken. When his snores still continued, Leila pressed onward and tiptoed through her cousin's bedroom, careful to step over the objects she remembered on the way to his desk. When she reached the desk without tripping over anything, Leila breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed the duct tape before she tiptoed her way back. Thankfully, she was in and out just as she had planned.

When Leila returned to her bedroom, Hedwig once again began to hoot. Not wanting to take any chances with Uncle Vernon, Leila pulled up the floorboard where Harry kept Hedwig's treats and tossed one into the owl's cage. While she could tell that Harry wasn't too pleased about her wasting a treat, it did shut Hedwig up. Besides, it wasn't like there was really anything he could anyway as he sat on his bed practically blind.

Reaching for her brother's glasses, Leila repaired them the best she could. If only she had her wand, she could fix them. After last year, it was a spell Leila had been sure to learn, not wanting to be outdone by know-it-all Hermione Granger again. But given the way their summer was shaping-up, Granger was likely to get another shot at fixing Harry's glasses before Leila could even make an attempt. It wasn't fair.

Hermione Granger was one of her brother's best friends and one of Leila's arch enemies...or so the Potter girl like to think. Truthfully, it was just that Leila couldn't stand the Granger girl. She wasn't sure whether it was the girl's know-it-all attitude, the fact that she had bested her on nearly ever exam last term, or the fact that the girl had somewhat stolen Harry from her. Whatever the biggest reason was, Leila figured she had plenty of reasons to hate Hermione Granger. The feeling was quite mutual between the two girls, even after what happened last year, which was perfectly fine by the both of them.

Leila hastily wrapped some duct tape around the centre of Harry's glasses before she held them out for her brother to grab. 'This will have to do," Leila sighed, wishing she could do more, but knowing that she couldn't.

Harry reached for his glasses, but since he was seeing two pairs of glasses, he reached for the wrong pair. Leila slightly chuckled at her brother before she simply placed the bent-out-of-shape glasses on her brother's face for him. "You can hardly tell anything happened," Leila lied to her brother. But he knew she was lying because he shook his head and carefully ran his finger over the cracked lense.

Suddenly, Leila lunged at her brother and landed directly on top of him, causing the wind to get knocked out of him for a moment. Harry groaned as Leila sat on his stomach, her hair falling on her face. "Geroff, Leila," Harry groaned, reaching to push his sister off him.

Leila grinned and shook her head. "Not until you say it," Leila responded.

Harry arched an eyebrow and grinned back. "Say what exactly?" he teased his sister.

"Don't play dumb with me, Harry James Potter." Leila poked her brother's chest after each of his names. "You may be quite dreadful in the art of Potions making, but I know you happen to know exactly what to say to end your torment."

The Potter boy's brow furrowed. "You kinda sounded like Snape there."

Leila arched an eyebrow. "Wrong answer." She slightly picked herself up, removing her body weight from her brother's stomach before she plopped back down onto him, causing him to groan once more. Leila then smirked. "You were saying?"

"Happy birthday, Leila," Harry muttered before his sombre expression cracked into a smile.

"Harry birthday, Harry." Leila rolled so that she was beside her brother, between him and the wall. She snuggled close beside him, making herself quite comfortable. Almost like old times. While she had planned on staying awake and talking to her brother, her eyelids grew droopy before they closed altogether and she was soon asleep.

When Harry noticed his sister was asleep, he chuckled and pushed a stray hair from Leila's face. It was uncanny how much she resembled their mother. At least, what he had seen of their mother from his photography album. Harry smiled at her before he placed a kiss on his sleeping sister's forehead and then turned off the light. "Happy birthday, little sister," Harry whispered in the darkness before soon falling asleep himself.

In the morning, the Potter twins went downstairs for breakfast with the Dursleys. The look Uncle Vernon shot them as they made their appearance confirmed Leila's suspicions that he had been kept up most of the night, thanks to Hedwig. Leila cringed in fear as Aunt Petunia shoved her in the direction of the food, reminding herself not to say anything to upset them even more. She was sure the only reason they weren't dead yet was because Uncle Vernon was too tired from a night of restless sleep to do so. He sat at the table with his head in his hands as Leila accidentally burnt the bacon and toast. She was surprised they still hadn't learnt not to trust her in the kitchen.

When Leila brought the food over, Hedwig began to hoot again and it was then that she knew they were doomed. But being sleep-deprived didn't stop Uncle Vernon from yelling at Harry. "That's the fifth time this week! If you can't control that bloody bird, it'll have to go!" Uncle Vernon's face was quite red as he glared at Harry. Leila hoped her brother wouldn't make things worse. But she knew better.

"She's bored!" Harry argued as Leila nibbled on a piece of burnt toast. "She's used to flying around. If I could only let her out at night…"

"Do I look stupid?" Uncle Vernon snarled with a clump of scrambled egg attached to his mustache. While Leila answered yes in her head, she knew better than to say so out loud and she kicked Harry's shin to make sure he didn't say anything either. Thankfully, Harry's groan was masked by Uncle Vernon continuing. "I know what'll happen if that owl is let out." Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia exchanged glances. They knew sending owls was how witches and wizards sent their letters.

While the Dursleys were likely pleased about the situation, the Potter twins hadn't received a scrap of mail all summer. Neither of them, which Leila found quite suspicious. Leila's friends had promised to write her and she was sure Harry's had as well. And yet, nothing ever arrived for them. Leila couldn't help but wonder if maybe everything that had happened last year had been a dream. Sometimes, it almost seemed like it.

Dudley belched and announced that he wanted more bacon. Aunt Petunia smiled at her son and told him that there was more in the frying pan. She then went on to tell of her worries of how she worried Dudley wasn't being fed properly at Smeltings, despite the fact that Dudley so large that his bottom couldn't fit on the chair. Harry snickered and while Leila wanted to do the same, she delivered another kick to Harry's shins. She then glared at Harry knowingly and he rolled his eyes. While she didn't like the situation any better than Harry did, Leila at least attempted to keep the peace between them. Mostly because Leila knew they could make their lives even more miserable without even trying.

Leila nibbled on a burnt piece of bacon as Dudley looked between the two twins, deciding which one he wanted to torment today. While Leila knew it was a horrible thought, deep down, she hoped that he would pick Harry. But she didn't breathe much of a sigh of relief when he did. "Pass me the frying pan," Dudley commanded looking straight at Harry.

Without even thinking, Harry responded, "You forgot the magic word."

For a moment, everything seemed to stop. The disastrous effect one word could have on a group of people was mental. Dudley fell out of his chair, Aunt Petunia screamed, and Uncle Vernon immediately jumped to his feet. Harry hadn't even meant magic in that context. While with most Muggle families, the phrase was seemingly normal. But with the Dursleys, magic was the foulest of curse words one could mutter.

While Leila wanted to jump in and make the correction for Harry. She couldn't bring herself to do so. She already knew the consequences would be severe and she wouldn't be able to come out unscathed. So, she kept her mouth shut as Uncle Vernon began to verbally berate her brother.

Thankfully, as Uncle Vernon barked angrily at Harry, Harry sullenly backed down. Although, it took several kicks to the shins from Leila before he finally started to do so. With both of them quick to their tempers, one of them had to back down and Harry was the more rational of the two of them. Harry hung his head in defeat and Uncle Vernon appeared rather chuffed as he sat back down to his breakfast.

A few bites later, Uncle Vernon announced, "Now as we all know, today is a very important day…"

Harry and Leila exchanged glances. They knew better than to ever think that Uncle Vernon was talking about their birthday. No, the Potter twins' birthday never had any significance in the Dursley household. But it meant something to them and that was all that mattered.

"This could very well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career," Uncle Vernon said rather proudly before he narrowed his eyes and glanced between the Potter twins. "And you two will not mess it up."

Neither Potter twin said a word in response. Harry glanced down at his burnt toast and Leila bit her tongue. She once again was suppressing the urge to say something back. The last year had taught her to speak up a bit more, but she knew that it wouldn't do her any good as far as the Dursleys were concerned. So, she needed to keep her mouth shut. She needed to keep the peace for one more month. One more month until they were headed back to Hogwarts.

Uncle Vernon cleared his throat, "Is that understood?" The Potter twins knew it was directed at them. Harry and Leila glanced at each other before they looked at Uncle Vernon and slowly nodded their heads. "Good. Now, I think we should go over our schedules once again. At eight o'clock, everyone must be in position." Vernon glanced around with menacing eyes despite having heard no objections. He nodded his head stiffly. "Petunia, you will be-"

"In the lounge," Aunt Petunia said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes as she gestured toward the room where she would be. "Waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."

"Good. Good. " Uncle Vernon nodded his head and glanced at Aunt Petunia approvingly. He then glanced at his son. "And Dudley?"

Dudley straightened his posture at the table and forced an innocent smile on his face before he said, "I'll be waiting to open the door. May I take your coats Mr and Mrs Mason?" He pretended to take their coats and offered a nasty smile.

Leila couldn't contain herself. She rolled her eyes. Dudley noticed, but he was quickly distracted by his mother's praise and kisses. According to Aunt Petunia, the Masons were going to love Dudley and just eat him up. But Leila made sure to not allow another slip-up despite her contrary thoughts.

Uncle Vernon then focused on the Potter twins. "And you two?" he said rather threateningly as he sternly switched eye contact between the two of them.

Harry was quick to respond, "We'll be in our bedroom, making no noise and pretending that we don't exist."

"Things normal people do," Leila added, not sure if she meant her word in conjunction with Harry's or as an answer to Uncle Vernon's question. If she was honest with herself, probably both.

Uncle Vernon slowly nodded his head. "Exactly. I will not have you two messing this up." It was obvious that Uncle Vernon thought his biggest obstacle for the evening was the Potter twins. The Masons hadn't a clue that the Potter twins existed nor the fact that the Dursleys housed them. But that was perfectly fine with Leila. She had no intentions of meeting some stuff person whom Uncle Vernon did business with because any person who was interested in business with Uncle Vernon, in her book, was just as awful of a person. Not that she would ever say that...at least not to them.

With that, Uncle Vernon stood and announced that he needed to pick up his and Dudley's suit coats from the cleaners. Aunt Petunia stepped over and kissed his cheek before he left the house. Dudley moved to the lounge to watch television while Aunt Petunia shooed the Potter twins out of the house and to the back garden. "Stay out until I tell you," she said, slamming the door shut behind her.

"I'm surprised she's not putting us to work," Harry scoffed as he wandered toward a bench in the garden.

Leila shook her head. "She probably doesn't want us making more of a mess for her."

Harry smirked. "Like you did with breakfast this morning."

Looking rather affronted, Leila defensively shot back, "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"I know that." Harry ruffled his sister's hair as he laughed at her. She tried to push away from him, but he had his arm looped around her shoulder holding onto her tight. "Besides, it's her own fault for making you cook this morning anyway. She knows you can't."

"Thanks...I think."

Harry grinned and quickly quipped, "You're welcome."

Leila groaned and playfully pushed her brother away from her. She stumbled onto the grass causing her brother to chuckle at her as he walked away and sat down on the bench. Leila picked herself up and brushed off any stray blades of grass before she sat down beside her brother.

Harry glanced up at the sky and began to hum Happy Birthday not quite in tune, but Leila didn't tell him. She sighed and scooted closer to her brother, resting her head on his shoulder. "Definitely not as good as last year's birthday," she whispered to him, remembering Hagrid's appearance and their wonderful day in Diagon Alley.

"Definitely not," Harry agreed.

"You don't think Hagrid will gate crash this year to, do you?" She glanced at Harry. He chuckled and shook his head. Leila grinned. "No, I didn't think so either. But imagine the Dursleys trying to explain that to the Masons."

With her head still on Harry's shoulder, Leila looked at the garden hedges. A moment later, her brow furrowed when she thought she saw a pair of bright green eyes staring back at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but Harry's stomach growled and distracted her. When she glanced back where the eyes had been, they weren't there. Leila shook her head. Was she that desperate to return to the wizarding world that she was beginning to see things?

Harry's stomach growled again and Leila glanced at her brother sympathetically. "Sorry," she apologised. "If it's any consolation, I'm sure Dudley's still hungry too."

He chuckled. "Dudley's always hungry."

That made Leila laugh. But her laughter was short-lived as their cousin waddled toward them from the patio. "I know what day it is," Dudley sang, clearly taunting them.

"Did you hear that, Harry? Dudley knows what day it is," Leila said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Dudley was the only Dursley Leila dared get sassy in front of and even then she didn't do it nearly as often as she would have liked. But with Aunt Petunia busy elsewhere and Uncle Vernon gone, she felt much braver than usual. Although in her defence it was far easier to direct her responses at Harry that were intended for Dudley...just in case she were ever caught.

"It's about time," Harry scoffed. "Only took him twelve years to learn the days of the week."

Leila smirked at Dudley before she turned toward her brother. "Now, now, Harry. Aunt Petunia has always said that Dudley's special." Leila then made sure to keep her back to Dudley, just in case Aunt Petunia glanced outside from the kitchen.

"Laugh all you want, but at least no one forgot my birthday," Dudley sneered as he stopped directly in front of the Potter twins with his arms folded, resting on his bulging stomach. "Unless of course you don't have friends at your freak school to forget you."

"You might not want to let your mum over hear you talking about our school," Harry retorted. That shut Dudley up for a moment, which made both Potter twins smile for a moment while Dudley recovered.

After a moment, Dudley hiked his trousers up and turned Leila around to face. "What's so bloody interesting about the hedges?" he hissed at Leila, who rolled her eyes and glanced at her brother.

It was Harry who responded, "If you had a brain, you might understand."

"Or an imagination," Leila added, somewhat slowly making a gesture of a rainbow with her hands before she looked at her cousin somewhat seriously. "Too bad you have neither, Dudders."

Dudley stammered to find the right words. All he could come up with was, "I-erm-don't call me that."

Pretty pathetic comeback in Leila's opinion, but Harry jumped in on the fun. "Don't worry, Duddykins," Harry grinned. "Leila and I can come up with some sort of spell to help you find your brain."

Dudley's eyes widened in shock at Harry's words. He slowly backed away from the Potter twins, clutching his rear end. His actions made Leila smile, remembering the tail given to him by Hagrid. Dudley began to shake. "You-you two c-can't. D-Dad said you're not to use m-magic," Dudley stammered. "D-Dad said he'll chuck both of you out of the house if you use m-magic."

"Harry!" Leila gasped, covering her mouth and feigning surprise. "Dudley just swore! Twice!"

"He really does need our help. It's time to find that brain," Harry responded, standing up and holding his arms out in front of him. "Leils, what was that spell again?"

Leila stood and folded her arms across her chest and smirked. "Was it Jiggery Pokery?"

"Might be. I'll try it." Harry wiggled his fingers in front of him and said, "Jiggery Pokery!"

The Potter girl giggled and took a few steps closer. "Hmmm, I don't think it worked, Harry. Maybe you should try another! Try Hocus Pocus! Try Hocus Pocus! "

Harry grinned at his sister and nodded before he took another step closer to Dudley, wiggling his fingers out in front of him. "Hocus Pocus! Squiggly Wiggly!"

Dudley screamed like a little girl as Harry's fingers grazed over his forehead, which made Leila double over in laughter. Even Harry couldn't contain his laughter when Dudley tripped trying to run away. Their cousin landed face first in a puddle of mud, still screaming. After a few unsuccessful attempts to get himself to his feet, Dudley ran into the house with mud dripping down his face. A few seconds later, Aunt Petunia's shrill screams came from the kitchen. A muddy Dudley was probably doing wonders for her near immaculate house.

There was a moment of silence before a seething Aunt Petunia emerged from the house with a soapy frying pan in her hand. "This can't be good," Leila whispered to Harry.

"She looks really angry," Harry whispered back to his sister.

Really angry was almost an understatement. Aunt Petunia came barrelling toward them, swinging her soapy frying pan as she shouted at them while the twins ducked her swings. Their aunt had to know they hadn't actually been doing magic, but that didn't seem to matter. Instead she forced both of them into doing chores with the threat of not eating again until they were finished.

Aunt Petunia purposely separated them, dragging Leila into the house with her while Harry was to do chores outside under Dudley's supervision. Dudley complained a little about having to watch Harry, but his only consolation was that Aunt Petunia gave him permission to give Harry a proper shove or two if he wasn't working fast enough. That seemed to satisfy him and there was no doubt in Leila's mind that Dudley was going to shove Harry anyway.

Leila's chores were all indoors. Her first task was to vacuum the stairs, which Aunt Petunia made her do twice. Then, she had to scrub the already clean floors, clean the toilets, dust Dudley's pictures, and many other menial chores. Her last chore was to set the table, but when she didn't set it properly, Aunt Petunia removed everything from the table and made Leila do it all over again because the bloody salad forks were in the wrong place. How was she supposed to know where the salad fork was supposed to go? It wasn't like she ever used one.

It was half past seven when Aunt Petunia finally relented and allowed the Potter twins to stop working. Their aunt allowed them to eat dinner on newspapers on the floor in the kitchen. Their meal consisted of a meagre cheese sandwich which both twins devoured after a hard day of chores. Although it hardly seemed fair compared to the meal Aunt Petunia had cooking. There was a pork roast sizzling in the oven, sides carefully simmering on the stove, and pudding with whipped cream and sugar violets on top the refrigerator. Leila felt quite envious, but she didn't say anything lest Aunt Petunia take away the pathetic cheese sandwich.

When Aunt Petunia shooed them out of the kitchen, Leila wished she could sneak the pudding upstairs with her. Leila Potter certainly had a soft spot for sweets. She wished for some sweets. It was then she remembered the contraband sweets she had snuck into their bedroom in her clothes. Sure, they were all the sweets given to her at the end of last term, but even if they were stale, they had to be better than that crummy cheese sandwich.

Leila then grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the stairs behind her. She wanted to give him the sweets she had been planning to give him as a birthday present. Harry released his sister's hand when they approached the stairs. He smirked at her and then raced her up the stairs and to their bedroom. Harry managed to twist the doorknob open but Leila pushed beneath him and beat him inside. Although, Harry tripped over her and landed on top of her causing both of them to crash to the floor.

Neither twin stood up. They lay there frozen watching a little creature with large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes swinging from their bunkbed. The creature was giggling.

The Potter girl blinked slowly, "Harry. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" she whispered.

"I think so,' Harry whispered back.

The creature grinned at the Potter twins and swung down from the bed, landing on the floor before it bowed low. It opened its mouth to speak, but the doorbell rang and Dudley's voice echoed down the hall. Harry closed their bedroom door with his foot before he stood and helped Leila to her feet. Once both the twins were on their feet they glanced down at the creature which was still bowing.

It was bowing so low that its long, thin nose was pressed against the hardwood floor. "Harry and Leila Potter, such an honour it is!" the creature squeaked. Leila noticed it was dressed in what resembled an old pillowcase with rips for arms and legs.

"What are you? " Harry bluntly questioned.

Leila elbowed her brother in the ribs and rolled her eyes. 'I think he means to say who are you?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I's Dobby, miss," the creature said bowing toward Leila. "And sir." It then bowed toward Harry. He then stood with a toothy grin. "I's Dobby the house elf."

"What's a house elf?" Harry whispered toward his sister.

"I think they're creatures that work for wizarding families," Leila whispered to her brother. "Or so I gathered from what Daphne told me. They also work in the Hogwarts kitchens."

Harry's brow furrowed. "How do you know they work at Hogwarts?"

Leila rolled her eyes. "Did you even read Hogwarts: A History?" Her brow furrowed for a moment at how much she sounded like Hermione Granger at that moment. It almost scared her.

Harry groaned. "Now's not the time to discuss my reading habits. In fact it's not the best time to have a house elf in our bedroom!" Harry glanced at Dobby.

"Not to be rude or anything," Leila added, elbowing Harry in the ribs again. Harry retaliated by elbowing Leila back. She elbowed him again and he elbowed her again. This continued for nearly a minute.

Dobby's eyes went back and forth with each jab, until he finally interrupted. "Scusey! The creature squeaked, stopping both the Potter twins from their childish act. "Dobby understands...Dobby has come to tell you…" The creature stopped and hung his head for a moment. "It is very difficult, sir...and miss. Dobby wonders where to begin."

Leila made eye contact with her brother and nodded toward the chair. Harry nodded his head and then suggested, "Why don't you sit?" as he motioned toward the desk chair.

Dobby's eyes widened. "S-s-sit down?" Dobby squealed. Then in a move, neither Potter twin was anticipating, the house elf in the smallest bedroom at number four Privet Drive burst into tears. The house elf wailed and threw himself onto Harry's bed, causing the floorboards to creak.

Leila winced, knowing that they could likely hear what was happening downstairs. Harry tried his best to do some damage control, attempting to quiet Dobby, but it wasn't working. It also sounded like he could use a tissue, but they didn't have any. So Leila plucked one of Harry's dirty socks from the floor and handed it to Dobby for him to blow his nose. That made the house elf grow silent for a moment. Leila was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when Dobby began to wail even harder than before, clutching the sock close to his heart.

"What now?" Harry mouthed to Leila. Leila shrugged. She didn't have a clue what they were supposed to do, but she knew that if Uncle Vernon or the Mason's heard this...the Potter twins were doomed.

"Shhhh!" Leila said, attempting to calm their unwelcome visitor as she got down on her knees in front of him.

Harry followed Leila's cue and did the same, kneeling in front of Dobby. "We're sorry if we offended you or anything-" Harry started when Dobby stopped his sobbing and looked at the twins.

"Offend Dobby?" Dobby squeaked. "Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir...and yours too, Miss Leila. Well, more so Miss Leila. Lots about Miss Leila...but never has Dobby been asked to sit down by a wizard, like an equal...or given a gift from a witch, like a friend…"

Leila smiled softly at Dobby before she reached out and patted his arm. She then glanced at her brother. It was obvious he felt for the house elf just as she did. "You can't have met many decent wizards then?" Harry said lightly.

"No. I haven't," Dobby blurted out. His eyes grew wide like he realized he had made a mistake. "That was an awful thing to say!" Dobby then began to mutter to himself as he frantically paced the room. After a few paces, he started to bang his head against the floor. This was certainly not going to help matters with Uncle Vernon.

"Harry, do something," Leila hissed. Harry looked at his sister before he reached out and plucked Dobby from the floor. While hanging from Harry's hand, Dobby looked around the room with his eyes spinning, almost like they did in the Muggle cartoons.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked gently setting Dobby down on the floor.

Dobby glanced at Harry and hung his head a little, with his eyes still spinning. "Dobby had to punish himself. Dobby almost spoke ill of his family."

Harry's brow furrowed as he looked at Dobby. "Your family?"

"Harry," Leila groaned. "House elves are bound to serve one family forever. Right, Dobby?"

Dobby nodded his head. "That is correct, Miss Leila. And if Dobby's family ever knew he was here…" At that moment, Roman took the opportunity to pounce onto Dobby from Leila's bed. Dobby released another wail and began to run in circles. Leila chased after him trying to get Roman off Dobby's back, but her had dug his claws into Dobby's pillowcase.

"Just hold still," Leila commanded and immediately Dobby froze. She grabbed Roman by the scruff of his neck and pulled him from Dobby. "Bad kitty," Leila scolded. "You know you're only allowed to do that to Malfoy." Neither twin saw Dobby cringe at that name. Still holding Roman in her arms, Leila turned toward Dobby and apologised. "I'm sorry about that. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Dobby is used to worse at home, Miss Leila." His eyes went wide once again and this time Dobby lunged for the bunk beds. He began smashing his head against the post of the bed, muttering to himself. Harry quickly walked over and peeled Dobby from their bed before setting him on his feet.

"Can you please tell us what you're doing here?" Harry asked as he released Dobby's pillowcase.

Dobby looked at both of the twins and sighed. "Dobby had to come. Dobby has to protect Harry and Leila Potter. To warn them. Potter twins must not go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year."

Leila shook her head. "And stay here with the Dursleys? I don't think so," the Potter girl scoffed.

"We have to go back to Hogwarts, you don't understand," Harry added.

"There is a plot," Dobby began. "A plot to make most terrible things happen. If Harry or Leila Potter goes back to school they will be in great danger."

Leila's eyes widened as she slowly backed away from Dobby. His words scared her. What if Dobby was referring to You-Know-Who? What if You-Know-Who had found another person's head to leech from? Facing You-Know-Who had been her most frightening experience to date and the thought of facing him again was beyond terrifying. She wasn't sure she could handle another go with him. Leila was so lost in her own terrors, that she didn't hear what Harry said to make Dobby go berserk once more. Leila only heard his cries of, 'Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" She watched as he reached for an object on the Potter twins' desk.

"No! Not the lamp!" Leila groaned. But it was too late. Dobby tightly gripped the lamp and smashed it against his head. Harry lunged to grab the lamp, but he found that Dobby's grip was tighter than he expected. So the house elf and the lamp dangled from Harry's hand in front of the window.

Leila quickly ran over and closed the curtains shut. It was bad enough that the Masons were downstairs, but if one of the neighbours saw what was going on they would be sure to telephone Aunt Petunia which would only make things worse. But judging by Uncle Vernon's footsteps booming up the stairs, it appeared that they had already been caught. Uncle Vernon made some excuse about Dudley leaving his television on, but it was clearly a lie. Leila knew he was coming for them...and the house elf in their bedroom.

This was not good. Not good at all. What was Uncle Vernon going to think when he saw the house elf in their bedroom? The pace of Leila's heartbeat began to quicken. What to do? What to do? Thankfully, Harry had managed to think quickly as he plucked Dobby from the ground and shoved him in their wardrobe, just before Uncle Vernon made his entrance-the bedroom door bursting open to reveal an angry Uncle Vernon. "What the devil are you two doing up here?" he hissed, looking between the two Potter twins.

Harry and Leila glanced at each other hesitantly. "I-It's my fault, Uncle Vernon," Harry started. "I-I…" Harry stopped suddenly and glanced at Leila.

"He was tickling me and…" Leila started before glancing back at her brother.

"And she fell off her bed and…" The wardrobe door began to open. Harry stopped talking and lunged toward the door.

"Then you know me and my clumsiness. Oops?" Leila finished glancing up at Uncle Vernon innocently before she apologised, not because she was sorry but to try and appease her uncle's temper. "We're sorry, Uncle Vernon."

Uncle Vernon mulled her words over for a moment before he shook his head. "You two ruined the punchline of my Japanese golfer joke. One more sound out of either of you and you'll both wish you'd never been born."

Leila slowly nodded her head, glancing at the wardrobe which was slowly opening again, but Harry pounded it shut. "It-it won't happen again," she said with a fake smile plastered on her face. It was all part of her act. To make the Dursleys think she was actually sorry for the burden she placed on them...but they didn't have to know that.

"It had better not," Uncle Vernon said narrowing his eyes at Leila. With that, Uncle Vernon turned and waddled from their bedroom. Leila closed the door behind him just in time too, because Dobby escaped from the wardrobe. He bounced onto Harry's bed.

"See why I've got to go back? I don't belong here," Harry argued as he faced Dobby.

"He means we," Leila added, folding her arms across her chest as she took a few steps closer toward Dobby.

"We," Harry groaned, rolling his eyes. "We belong in your world-at Hogwarts. It's the only place in the world where either of us have friends." Leila sighed at the word friends. Merlin, she missed them.

Dobby looked at the Potter twins sheepishly as he jumped to the floor. "Friends who don't even write to Harry or Leila Potter?" the house elf questioned.

Harry's brow furrowed as Leila looked at Dobby curiously. "Well, I expect they've been…"

"Hang on a minute," Leila said interrupting her brother as she continued to look at Dobby. "How do you know that our friends haven't been writing? The only person whom I've told is Harry."

Harry must've caught on because he responded, "And Leila's the only one I've told."

Leila slowly circled around Dobby. She felt like she was interrogating him like in one of those Muggle crime show procedurals. "Granted, Dudley knows, but I highly doubt you're having tea to discuss our mail matters with Dudley. Which can only mean that…" Leila made eye contact with her brother and he shook his head. He did understand.

Dobby's eyes nearly doubled in size as he looked between the Potter twins before he slowly backed away from them. "You mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby hoped that if the Potter twins thought they'd been forgotten that they might not want to go back to school." With a rather guilty expression on his face, Dobby pulled two bundles of letters from his pillowcase dress. Dobby clutched them close to his body as Harry and Leila looked at each other with slightly angered expressions.

Harry approached the house elf first. "Give me those. Now," the Potter boy commanded.

"Yeah, hand 'em over," Leila added with her hand outstretched. Dobby shook his head. So, Leila tried a different approach. "Please?" she asked sweetly.

Dobby shook his head again. "Never!" he squealed as both twins reached for him. He quickly dodged them and jumped onto their desk. Harry and Leila chased after him, coming at the desk from opposite angles. They lunged to grab Dobby, but Dobby leapt into the air and onto Leila's bed as the Potter twins bonked heads.

The Potter twins groaned and rubbed their heads as Dobby attempted to shove their bundles of letters back into his pillowcase. Leila managed to scramble onto her bed but Dobby quickly leapt from her bed and landed Harry's back before he tumbled to the floor. Harry was too surprised by Dobby's actions that he didn't manage to catch Dobby before the house elf bolted out the door.

"Not good," Leila muttered to herself as she watched Roman escape the bedroom after Dobby. Harry followed after the house elf and the cat and Leila climbed down from her bed and followed after all of them into the hall. "Harry," Leila hissed when she saw him escape down the stairs. "Bloody hell."

For a moment, Leila paced in the hall. This was the last thing that they needed: a scene in front of the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon was going to kill them. But she wasn't going to stop anything up here pacing. No, she needed to go downstairs. Somehow, she managed to push herself to the stairs before she slowly crept down them, hoping Harry wasn't going to do anything stupid.

Leila heard Uncle Vernon tell the Masons that it was the cat making the ruckus upstairs. She heard Aunt Petunia ask if they were allergic, but from the sound of things, the Masons seemed rather fond of Roman. The fact almost calmed her. Until she remembered that there was a house elf running rampant somewhere downstairs. So, she took a deep breath and continued downstairs.

The Potter girl was about halfway down the stairs when she froze in fear with her eyes wide. "He did something stupid," Leila mumbled as she saw Aunt Petunia's pudding hovering midair above Mrs Mason's head. If only she had her wand she could have done something. But before Leila could make another move, the pudding fell onto Mrs Mason's head. The woman screamed which caused Roman to dig his claws into her.

Harry stood directly behind Mrs Mason with his hands in the air. At least he had been smart enough to give the appearance that he had done it and that the Muggles shouldn't suspect magic. Uncle Vernon began to spout of his apologies to the Masons, saying that his nephew was deranged and that meeting strangers upset him, which was why they kept him locked away. The Masons stared at Uncle Vernon blankly but they didn't run away, so maybe, just maybe Uncle Vernon could salvage the deal.

Aunt Petunia walked over and ushered Mrs Mason into the dining room to help her clean the pudding off. Uncle Vernon put Harry to work cleaning up the spilled pudding in the lounge. And just when Leila thought she was going to escape the situation unscathed, Uncle Vernon barked, "Girl, get down here and get your ruddy cat!"

Quickly, Leila ran the rest of the way downstairs and scouted for Roman. She found him licking pudding off Mrs Mason. Leila bent down and took her cat in her arms. "I'm sorry for Roman's behavior, Mrs Mason," Leila apologised sweetly. Mrs Mason looked down at Leila and smiled softly, which surprised her. But the moment didn't last long because Aunt Petunia barked for Leila to get back upstairs with Roman.

Leila looked at Mrs Mason again, who looked at the Potter girl rather sympathetically. Leila then stood up with Roman in her arms and was about to walk away when a huge barn owl swooped inside using the back door, which Uncle Vernon had left open.

Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion as the barn owl flew right over Mrs Mason's head and dropped a letter on top of the woman's pudding-filled hair. Mrs Mason began screaming like a bloody banshee as she tore the letter from her hair and flung it across the kitchen. Leila stood there with her eyes wide as the older woman came hurtling toward her. She barely had enough time to move out of Mrs Mason's way as the woman beelined straight for the door.

Mr Mason, who until this point had remained quite calm and understanding of the situation, began to spout off a string of words that should never be repeated. Leila deciphered that somewhere in that string of expletives that Mrs Mason was mortally afraid of birds. The man then followed his wife out of number four Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon followed after him, trying to convince him to come back inside. That it had all been a big misunderstanding. But when he came back inside the house alone, Leila knew his efforts had been fruitless.

Without saying anything, Uncle Vernon stormed past her and into the kitchen. He picked the letter up that was on the floor before he gruffly walked over to Harry and shoved it at him. "Read it, boy," Uncle Vernon hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes before he slowly opened the letter. He began to read the letter to himself, which only seemed to make Uncle Vernon angrier. "Aloud! Now!" Leila gulped before made eye contact with her brother and slowly nodded her head as she stroked Roman. That letter was going to get read one way or another. It was better not to make Uncle Vernon even angrier, if that was even possible.

Harry read:

Dear Mr H Potter and Miss L Potter

We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine.

As you both know, underage wizards and witches are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to explusion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcerty, 1875, Paragraph C).

We would ask you both to remember that any magical activity risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offence under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.

Enjoy your holidays!

Yours sincerely,

Mafalda Hopkirk

IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE

Ministry of Magic

Leila bit her bottom lip as she tried to take in the contents of the letter. Clearly, the Ministry didn't know who had performed the charm because it was addressed to them both. They just knew that magic had been performed at number four Privet Drive, a Muggle residence. But Leila's thoughts didn't get to dwell long on the subject of underage magic, because Uncle Vernon exploded.

"WHY DIDN'T EITHER OF YOU TELL US YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC AT HOME? SLIPPED YOUR MINDS DID IT?"

Not wanting Harry to say something that would get them into even more trouble, Leila tried to calmly explain, "We assumed you already knew. The decree was established in 1875 which means my mum wouldn't have been able to use magic when she went to school. Aunt Petunia…"

Leila didn't get to finish her words a balled fist struck her across the ear. She screamed and collapsed to the floor holding tightly to her ear as tears began to stream down her cheeks and her ear throbbed in pain. With tears blinding her vision, Leila looked to see Aunt Petunia standing behind her with balled fists.

"You ungrateful girl," Aunt Petunia hissed, shaking in anger. "After everything we've done for you…" Aunt Petunia brought her hand back to go in for another swing when Harry stepped between Leila and their aunt, armed with the mop in his hands.

"Leave her alone," Harry threatened, holding the mop up defensively, protecting Leila who still was doubled-over on the floor crying.

"Are you threatening your aunt, boy?" Uncle Vernon snarled.

"No, I'm protecting my sister," Harry hissed. "None of this was her fault. If you need someone to blame, then blame me. But I swear to God if you touch her again…"

Leila choked back a sob and said, "Harry, don't."

"Or you'll what, boy?" Uncle Vernon sneered. "Well, I've got news for both of you. I'm locking you both up and if either of you so much as think of magicking yourselves out, then they'll expel you for sure. Neither of you will ever see that school for freaks again! Never!"

Uncle Vernon yanked the mop from Harry's hands and tossed it to the floor, cracking the handle. Harry slowly backed toward Leila to protect her, but their uncle grabbed Harry by his collar before reaching down and yanking Leila by hers. He then dragged the Potter twins upstairs. Harry tried to put up a fight, but Leila simply cried and accepted her fate because she was in pain.

Once they were upstairs, Uncle Vernon shoved the Potter twins into their room. He sneered one last sneer and then slammed the door shut. Leila collapsed to the floor and curled-up into a ball, crying. Harry rushed to his sister and held her tightly as she attempted to stop her tears. He gently rocked her, noticing a slight cut on Leila's hairline where Aunt Petunia's nail had caught her. Not to mention that her ear was bright red and a little swollen. Harry knew that Leila had just been trying to diffuse the situation, but it should have been him.

When Leila had managed to calm herself, the Potter twins crawled onto the bottom bunk together. Leila wasn't ready to leave her brother just yet. Admittedly, she was scared that one of the Dursleys would come back in the night and she wanted Harry there to protect her. Harry let his sister curl up beside him and he forced himself to stay awake until Leila finally fell asleep.

True to his word, the next day Uncle Vernon paid a man to put bars over Harry and Leila's window. The Potter twins watched sullenly from inside as the man installed them. When he saw the Potter twins, the man didn't seem to care. He was doing it for the money. He couldn't be bothered to care about the two children inside.

Uncle Vernon installed a mail flap on their bedroom door and a lock that locked the door from the outside. It was almost like being back in the cupboard under the stairs only this time the room might have been bigger but a restless owl and cat made it seem even smaller. They were only allowed to use the loo once in the morning and once in the evening. They weren't even allowed out for meals. That was the purpose of the mail flap. It was just big enough to slip tiny meals through. Things had certainly gone from bad to worse.

Three days into their confinement, Leila wasn't sure how much longer she could go on living like this. Internally, she kept beating herself up over opening her mouth in front of Uncle Vernon. If she had never opened her mouth, then perhaps they would never have been in this situation. The one time she had actually attempted to stand up for herself and now they were living like this. It felt like it was entirely her fault. While she knew that she shouldn't bear the entire burden, that didn't stop her from doing so.

Of course, Leila didn't confide any of this to her brother. She already felt like he blamed her. He never spoke a single word of the incident, but Leila couldn't help but feel that he did blame her. Although, had she asked him she would have found that he blamed himself as well.

The third night of their prison sentence, Leila returned to her own bed. But she had a hard time falling asleep. At first, it was her thoughts that kept her awake. She wanted to see her friends again. She wanted to go back to Hogwarts. She wanted to see Daphne and Theo again, Fred and George, Cedric...hell, she would even put up with Malfoy for a time if she could just be free once more. Tears silently slipped down her cheek at her thoughts. She didn't want to wake Harry over them.

But then, a blinding light filled the room. Leila didn't think anything of it for a moment, but then she quickly sat up when she realised that a blinding light in the middle of the night wasn't normal. She pulled her hair behind her ear as she looked out the window curiously. Her eyes widened when she realised that the bright lights were coming closer...toward them. "Harry. Harry, wake up," Leila gasped.

"Just go to sleep, Leila," Harry groaned from below.

"Harry, I mean it. Wake up. There's something flying directly at us."

"I think being locked-up has gone to your head," Harry mumbled against his pillow.

"I'm not mental, Harry James Potter," Leila hissed. "Just look!"

Rather reluctantly, Harry rolled over and lifted his head from his pillow. He must have seen the bright light coming at them because he quickly reached for his glasses and pushed them on his face. He then crawled onto the desk and pressed his face against the glass. "It looks like a…" Harry started.

"Car," Leila whispered, half wondering if maybe she was going mental. But then she remembered that just about anything was possible in the wizarding world. It was at that moment she began to slightly tremble, her mind jumping to conclusions. Each one worse than the next. The worse being You-Know-Who was back to get them. Leila closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst.


	24. Escape from the Dursleys

Leila's heart beat nervously as the lights from the bloody flying car drew closer and closer. Her insides told to run, but there was nowhere to go. Knowing that she was safer behind Harry, Leila shimmied to the bottom bunk and continued to watch the lights draw closer from her spot behind her brother. Harry leaned forward and pressed his face against the glass, his breath fogging up their view but that didn't stop the lights from shining through.

"You're fogging up the glass," Leila groaned as she hesitantly reached across her brother's shoulder and wiped the glass with her hand. But seconds later, Harry's breath fogged it up all over again. She groaned again and Harry reached to open the window, but Leila swatted at his hand. "We're not giving them an open invitation to kill us. No thank you."

"We don't even know who they are."

"Because you're the one fogging up the glass."

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes at his sister. Sometimes, she was rather insufferable, but she had a fair point. So, he backed up a little to keep the glass from fogging up. Leila grabbed one of his hands and held onto it tightly. The scene unfolding in front of her was like a train wreck-she couldn't help but watch it. Her curiosity as to why a bloody car was flying their way was insatiable.

The turquoise car seemed to slow down as it approached their window. Odd. But the even odder thing was that it seemed as if people were waving from inside the car. "Are they waving at us?" Leila asked Harry.

"Seem to be," Harry then leaned forward, squinting his eyes to see better. "Hang on a minute. That can't be...Ron?"

"Ron?" Leila questioned, squinting her eyes as well. "As in Ron Weasley?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Do we know another Ron?"

"Back in Muggle primary school…"

"Do you really think Ron from primary school would be in a flying car?" Harry asked flatly.

This time Leila rolled her eyes. "No, but you asked if we knew another Ron. You didn't ask if we knew another Ron that would be in a flying car."

Ignoring his sister, Harry quickly pushed the window open allowing the cool summer breeze to fill the room. Leila inhaled deeply. Oh, how she had missed being outside. But now wasn't the time for such thoughts. No, now she needed to figure out why a turquoise car's engine gently purred outside her bedroom window.

Sure enough, it was Ron Weasley in the flying car outside their bedroom. And he wasn't alone. His older twin brother, Fred, and George accompanied him. Fred was in the driver's seat while George sat beside him in the front while poor Ron had been relegated to the back. Leila couldn't help but grin and wave back at Fred and George who were waving at her. The Weasley twins had been very good to her last year. She would never forget their kindness.

Ron furiously rolled his window down, his ginger hair flopping in his face with each crank of the handle. He was practically out of breath by the time he finally had the window rolled down. "Hiya Harry," Ron greeted brightly before adding as somewhat of an afterthought. "And...erm...Leila."

Leila couldn't really say that she minded. After nearly a year of Ron hating her simply because she was a Slytherin, she would take what she could get. "What in the world are you three doing here?" Leila questioned as Fred began to roll his window down.

"Good to see you too, Leila," Fred grinned.

"Well, yes, it is good to see you, but that still doesn't tell me what you're doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course," Ron said as if the answer should be obvious. Leila arched an eyebrow at Ron. Ron then amended his statement, "That is if you want to be rescued of course." His tone had a hint of sarcasm to it, which made Leila roll her eyes. Despite their new beginning as friends, it looked like some things would never change.

Harry elbowed his sister before he asked, "How did you lot know to come?"

"Lucky guess," Ron said with a shrug of his shoulders.

George reached back and gave his brother a shove. "Lucky guess, my arse, Ronniekins."

"He was bloody annoying about it, that's what he was," Fred said. "He was almost as annoying as Percy was last summer about making prefect. Wouldn't stop talking about the hundred letters Harry never responded to."

Ron folded his arms across his chest. "It was only twelve," Ron responded rather bitterly.

The Weasley twins rolled their eyes and responded in unison, "Exactly."

"He wouldn't shut up about it," George groaned. "Just kept going on and on. It's all he would talk about."

"Rather annoying, really," Fred added.

Still rather defensive about the attack from his brothers, Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I may have mentioned it once or twice." The Weasley twins rolled their eyes again. Clearly, Ron was understating things.

"However many times doesn't really matter," Leila said, glancing at Ron, offering him a small smile. He gave her a small smile back before she continued. "You still haven't answered my question. How did you know to come here?"

"We came because Dad mentioned that Harry had gotten an official notice from the Ministry about using magic in front of Muggles…" Ron started.

"I didn't do it!" Harry argued. "I…"

Leila covered Harry's hand with her mouth. "It's a long story," Leila said. "Now, while we appreciate your visit, as you can see, the Dursleys have locked us up and the post is out of the question. Will you please send word to Hogwarts for us?"

"No," Ron scoffed, shaking his head.

Leila's eyes widened and her face turned into a sneer. "So much for trying to be friends, Weasley. Excuse me for thinking things had changed between us. I smiled at you, you toerag. I SMILED!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to contact Hogwarts for you because you'll be able to do it for yourself."

"Oh really? And how exactly?" Leila placed her hands on her hips.

"Quit having a go at her. Just tell her already, Ron," Fred groaned.

Ron swatted at Fred's head before he said, "We're breaking you out. And for the record, I smiled back."

Leila blushed. She felt a little sheepish that she immediately assumed the worst of Ron. She was so used to assuming the worst in him, that she never even thought that he'd do something to help her. She would have to work on that. Especially for Harry's sake.

To avoid further embarrassment, Leila went about and began to pack her meager belongings while Harry, Fred, Ron, and George worked out the specifics to the breakout. As Leila pulled the tatty blanket from her bed to make a makeshift rucksack, the boys tied a rope around the bars bolted to the house. Fred revved the engine. Leila froze for a moment, hoping that the Dursleys wouldn't wake. But Harry hissed for her to hurry up. They would never make it out of there if Leila stopped at every noise they made. Harry was right. Leila exhaled and continued to pack her belongings.

Leila spread the blanket on the floor and began to pile her things in the centre of it: the few articles of clothing that belonged to her, some sweets she had managed to hide from Harry, and the photograph album Hagrid had given her last year. All in all, her belongings looked rather pathetic in her pile. But the majority of her belongings were magical items which were locked up in the cupboard under the stairs, her former bedroom.

Harry began to pack his things as Leila tied her blanket rucksack shut using a hair tie that was lying on the floor. Fred called for them to stand back. Leila jumped onto Harry's bed as Fred revved the engine and began to drive away. The bars seemed to easily come unbolted, but that didn't stop the noise from echoing through number four. Both Harry and Leila froze in place and glanced at their bedroom door in silence. They listened to hear is any of the Dursleys awoke from the sound, but the only sound their heard were of Dudley's obnoxious snores.

Leila breathed a sigh of relief as she got up from Harry's bed and walked to the window holding her things in her arms. She watched as Ron dropped the rope that held onto the bars which were dangling from the car. The bars fell a few feet from the ground, so the thud wasn't that loud.

Ron reached out the grab Leila's things, but his brow furrowed. "Is that all you have? I thought girls were supposed to pack more?"

"And you wonder why girls find you annoying," Leila commented.

"They do?" Ron asked.

Leila stared at him pointedly for a few seconds before she rolled her eyes. "If you must know, most of mine and Harry's Hogwarts things-wands, broom, trunks, everything we'd need is locked in our old bedroom."

"The cupboard under the stairs?" Fred asked. Leila nodded her head. Fred responded, "Shouldn't be a problem."

By this point, Harry was at the at the window holding his clothes in his arms. "But we're locked in here and our things are locked in the cupboard." Leila rolled her eyes at her brother's tendency to restate the obvious, but before she could say anything George chimed in.

"Never underestimate the power of...well...I'm not sure exactly what this is," George said holding up an ordinary hairpin, which he bent back and forth. Neither Leila nor Harry seemed very convinced by the object George held in his hand.

"It's an ordinary hairpin, not a wand," Leila stated. "How is that supposed to help us?"

"Of course it's not a wand. The Ministry would be here before we even grabbed your things if we used magic," Fred said. "The Muggle tricks work just as well, probably better in your situation. Unless you'd prefer a Ministry drop in."

Leila and Harry shook their head.

"That's what we thought," George said. "Now, the Muggle way is a bit more time-consuming…"

"So, we need to stop the chit chat and grab their bloody trunks before the Muggles catch on," Fred added.

"Or worse," Ron added solemnly. "Mum."

The Weasley twins blanched but they quickly got over that and crawled through the window of the car and into the Potter twins' prison. One of the twins nearly tripped over Roman, but thankfully he caught himself. She almost scolded her cat, but he didn't really know any better. Instead, she watched as the Weasley twins picked the lock on their door. After a click, the door opened. Fred and George quietly high-fived before Harry warned them that the bottom stair creaked. The Weasley nodded their heads in understanding before they disappeared into the darkened corridor.

Leila tossed her small bundle to Ron, who still sat in the car. He easily caught her light load before he caught Harry's. Leila then reached up on her bed and grabbed Roman who had perched himself there since being tripped over. Roman was not too happy about having his territory invaded by visitors. When he saw Leila's face, he backed himself into a corner. Leila groaned.

"Roman, this is for your own good," she whispered. "Unless you'd rather stay locked away in this room for the rest of your life." That seemed to coax Roman out far enough for Leila to manage to drag him to the edge of the bed so that she could grab him. Holding onto her cat tightly, Leila walked over to the window.

"Ron, catch," Leila said as she began to hoist Roman out the window, but her cat began to squirm and hiss.

"I don't think so," Ron scoffed. "He's going to try to kill me."

"No, he won't," Leila groaned.

Ron didn't look convinced. "Just give him to Harry and you crawl over here so you can grab him."

"You can't seriously tell me that you're scared of a cat."

"Just give him here, Leils," Harry sighed before he reached for Roman and pulled him close. But Roman continued to hiss and squirm in her brother's arms. "Ouch," Harry hissed. "I think he bit me."

Leila gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes in the dark. She then pressed her index finger on Roman's wet nose. "Behave," she told him. Roman immediately seemed to stop squirming. Harry looked at his sister in disbelief as she flipped her hair and crawled onto the desk in front of the window.

She poked her head out the window and looked down at the shrubbery below. It was a good thing that heights weren't one of her irrational fears. Leila then looked at Ron who held his hands out for her to grab. There was a half-smile on his innocent face.

"If you let go, I swear I am going to kill you," Leila threatened.

Ron responded by taking hold of her hands with his sweaty ones On the count of three, he pulled her as Leila pushed off from the desk. Ron fell backward onto the seat and Leila crashed on top of him. From her position on top of Ron, Leila gave him an awkward smile.

"Can you get off now?" Ron groaned.

Leila tried to get off him, but she sat up too quickly. She ended up hitting her head on the ceiling of the car which sent her crashing back onto Ron. As Leila's head collided with Ron's face there was a crunching sound. Ron was about to scream, but Leila quickly covered his mouth her hands, her face scrunched in pain. When Leila removed her hands, Ron groaned and muttered a few obscenities. Leila rubbed at her face when she heard a disgruntled meow from Roman. She looked back to see Harry holding Roman out the window. Her cat looked angry.

"Hurry up!" Harry called.

"Hold on!" Ron and Leila shouted in unison as they tried to situate themselves in the car. After a few accidental kicks, shoves, and bloody hells, Leila managed to make her way to the car window to grab Roman from Harry. She held her cat close and tried to offer him comforting reassurances.

After an excuse me, Fred pushed Harry out of the way so that he could crawl into the car. He crawled through the back window, over Leila and Ron before he ended up in the driver's seat. As he revved the engine, he explained that he needed to swing the car around so that they could get the trunks in the boot of the car. Leila assumed that meant Fred and George had managed to get their things from the cupboard under the stairs.

Fred then did as he said. Although, he didn't offer a warning to either Leila or Ron. So, Ron went crashing into Leila, his head connecting with hers again. Leila groaned. If she had known that getting to a car with Ron Weasley would have been this dangerous, she would have almost preferred that he and his sweaty hands have dropped her in the shrubbery.

George and Harry then began to load their trunks in the boot. After Leila had made sure that her trunk was safely in the boot, she tossed Roman into the front seat and began to crawl over the seat herself, accidentally kicking Ron in the stomach.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ron hissed, clutching his stomach.

"I'm going up front before you maim me...again," Leila retorted.

"Good, this way your bloody cat won't maim me."

Leila rolled her eyes and Ron gave her a firm shove, which sent her tumbling in the front seat. She crashed into Fred, but his body was like a stone when she landed on him. He was focused on the task at hand.

"Sorry, Fred," Leila apologised sweetly. Fred glanced at Leila. He smiled and shrugged his shoulder.

"Hey, you didn't apologise to me," Ron accused her.

Leila looked over her shoulder. "You were being a prat," she responded. Ron narrowed his eyes at her and Leila rolled her eyes. "But if it will make you feel better, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it."

Ron seemed satisfied with her response. He shrugged his shoulder. Leila rolled her eyes. Was that the Weasley response to an apology? George closed the boot and gave it two pats before Fred turned the car once again.

George crawled in first so that he could help Harry inside. Harry wrapped his hand around George's arm when Roman pressed himself against the driver's side window and began to meow. It was like he knew they were missing something. That's when it hit her. "Harry," Leila called. "Hedwig!"

Harry immediately let go of George and crawled back inside. Of course, the moment Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage, she began to hoot and holler. Leila could hear Harry telling Hedwig to quiet down, but she didn't. Realising it was a battle he wasn't going to win, Harry handed Hedwig's cage over with the poor bird in a full-blown panic. George had just taken hold of Hedwig when the door to the Potter twins' room seemed to fly off its hinges. From inside the car, Leila's eyes widened in horror at the sight of a seething Uncle Vernon.

"Potter!" Uncle Vernon shouted

Leila and Harry's eyes locked on each other, terror striking them both. Instinctively, Leila scooted closer to Fred until she was practically sitting on top of him. She wanted as much space between her and Uncle Vernon as possible in case he tried to reach through the window to grab her out of the car, focusing more on saving her own neck than Harry's.

Harry tried to jump into the car, but Uncle Vernon had moved surprisingly fast and caught his leg, midair while Ron and George each held onto one of his arms. It appeared they were in a game of tug-o-war using Harry as the rope. The anxiety of the situation made Leila's heart beat faster. She couldn't take it anymore. Leila covered her eyes.

"You and your blood pigeon aren't going anywhere!" Uncle Vernon shouted. With her hands over her eyes, Roman was no longer in her arms. Roman pounced onto Harry and crawled down his back and swiped at Uncle Vernon's hand. Uncle Vernon screamed and released Harry's leg for a second. Roman jumped back inside the car, but Uncle Vernon somehow managed to grab hold of Harry again. "Get back here! Both of you!"

"Fred drive!" Ron shouted.

He didn't need to be told twice. Fred shifted the car into drive and pressed his foot on the gas pedal. The car began to lurch forward when it suddenly stalled. It was as if something were holding them back. Leila removed her hands from her face and looked at Fred in horror. She then looked at her brother. His expression easily read that he was worried. "Fred!" Leila squealed.

Fred put his foot on the gas once more, but the car refused to move forward. "Merlin's sagging left…" Fred started, but George and Ron's grunts cut him off.

Ron and George were straining to hold onto Harry, which confused Leila. Harry wasn't that heavy. Leila slowly scooted over to the other side of the seat and looked out the window. She saw Uncle Vernon, with his feet barely touching the window, only he was still holding onto Harry's legs.

"Stop!" Leila told Fred. Fred did as he was told and slammed his foot on the break. She knew she sounded mental, but a plan was slowly forming. It was a good thing she had paid attention in Muggle primary school science class when they discussed forces and motion. If they were to lose the extra weight they needed to make a quick break for it. It needed to be a surprise.

Fred watched Leila, who was holding up three fingers. She counted down without using her voice. Three fingers. Two fingers. One finger. Fred must have understood her plan because he slammed his foot onto the gas. Thankfully, the heavy acceleration was enough to shake Uncle Vernon from Harry. Instead, he fell from the second story window and right into the very shrubbery Leila had been admiring earlier.

But Harry wasn't there. Leila almost began to panic, but thankfully she saw both George and Ron straining. They were still holding onto something. Harry. They kept their grips tight as they slowly pulled him inside the car. It wasn't until Harry was seated in the back with Ron and Hedwig's cage that Leila finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"I almost thought we were goners," Leila said, exhaling the breath she had been holding onto.

"For a minute there, so did I," Harry admitted. "But we made it, Leils. We made it." Harry reached toward the front and grabbed his sister's hand. Leila squeezed him back.

Escaping your aunt and uncle's in a flying car? Check that off a list Leila could check that off a list she didn't know she needed. Leila's eyes glanced back once more to number four Privet Drive. She could see the silhouettes of Dudley and Aunt Petunia standing in the window. She could hear Uncle Vernon shouting for them to come back. Unless he wanted to be considered abnormal by the neighbours, Uncle Vernon had better stop shouting before he woke them all.

The very thought of the neighbours thinking something other than normal about the Dursleys made her smile. Her smile widened when it finally sank in that they were free. They were free from the Dursleys. With a sigh of contentment, Leila relaxed and leaned her head back against the seat. She chuckled to herself when Harry shouted out the car window that the Dursleys would see them next summer. In fact, everyone in the car laughed.

When the laughter had subsided, they just sat there for a few moments in silence taking in what they had done. Ron was the first to break the silence, "I know it's a bit belated, but happy birthday, Harry."

"And Leila," Fred added.

"I was getting there," Ron groaned, which made his brothers laugh. "You didn't let me finish."

"Well, don't let us stop you," George continued. He nudged Leila with his elbow and offered her a wink. Leila then turned back and looked at Ron with sad puppy-dog eyes.

"And Leila too," Ron muttered.

"I'm proud of you," Leila retorted. "I know how hard that was for you." Ron rolled his eyes which made Leila start to laugh. Fred and George joined in the laughter...which made Ron groan.

Ron folded his arms across his chest and pouted. "I hate you three, you're the worst trio ever."

"I don't know about that, mate," Harry said with a grin. "I think I'd rather take these three than Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle."

"Here, here!" Leila offered, raising her hand in the air. Those three might be in the same House as her, but one of the was downright the most annoying person she had ever met. The other two did whatever he said.

Ron quickly changed the subject, suggesting that Hedwig fly behind them, especially since she had been cooped-up all summer. Harry was all-too-eager to agree, which made Hedwig very happy. Roman seemed to have settled down because he crawled into her lap and fell asleep.

Leila sighed contentedly. Despite the fact that she was in a flying car heading Merlin knew where this was probably the happiest she had been since she was last at Hogwarts. Living with the Dursleys made life miserable.

As she gently stroked Roman, Leila listened as Ron began his interrogation process of Harry. From the way Ron was going on about things, he apparently had been quite concerned about them...both of them. Leila was surprised to hear mention of her name-especially since the context wasn't negative. Maybe this whole not hating each other thing was going alright so far.

Harry then began to explain to Ron about how the Dursleys had kept them shut inside for most of the summer term, even before the whole house elf incident. He then continued to go into further detail about the bloody house elf in their bedroom which had caused so much chaos-not only with the Dursleys but with the Ministry of Magic. Harry was practically out of breath when he finished explaining things. There was a moment of silence where Fred and George exchanged a glance over Leila's head.

Leila arched an eyebrow as she looked between the two of them. "You two know something, don't you?"

Fred chewed his lip. "It's just that house elves have their own powerful magic."

"Only, they can't just do whatever it pleases," George added. "They need their master's permission."

Harry leaned forward from the back seat and rested his arms on the back of the front seat. "Meaning what exactly?" he asked.

"Meaning that old Dobby was likely sent to stop you as some sort of deranged joke," Fred responded.

George glanced over his shoulder at Harry. "Know anyone at school with a grudge?"

"Yes," Ron and Harry answered simultaneously.

Leila rolled her eyes. She knew where this conversation was headed without needing to be told. Leila mouthed the words Draco Malfoy as Harry said them aloud with evident disgust in the voice.

"He hates me," Harry added.

After another eye roll, Leila turned around to face her brother. Their faces were mere inches apart. "That may be very true, but last time I checked, he doesn't hate me," Leila said.

"Only because you're far too friendly with him for my liking," Harry scoffed, slightly narrowing his eyes at his sister.

"Friendly? You think that's friendly? I've done everything I can do get rid of him. I've yelled at him. I've slapped him. He's like some sort of lost puppy whose latched onto me, I can't help it."

"Sure you can," Ron interjected. "You just need to find him a new owner."

Ron beamed quite proudly at his response which made Leila roll her eyes. She wanted to argue with him on the matter, but if this whole not hating each other thing was to work, she had to choose her battles with him. So, she shook her head and turned to sit properly. A lull overcame them and Leila yawned. George must have seen her yawn because he too released a yawn. But George quickly rolled down his window and stuck his head out it for a rush of fresh air.

Leila closed her eyes and snuggled a bit closer to Fred who looked down at her with an odd expression on his face. He then shook his head and looked back at the sky in front of them. The upside was that traffic was certainly lighter up here.

After a few minutes, George brought the conversation back around. "So, this Draco Malfoy kid. Is he by any chance related to Lucius Malfoy? The nasty guy Dad's always going on about from his work at the Ministry?"

"Dunno," Harry said with a shrug. "Probably has to be. I mean, Malfoy can't be a very common name, right?"

A silence came over the car and Leila could practically feel all eyes on her, because of course as a Slytherin she should be a Malfoy expert. She groaned. "As far as I know, Draco's father does work at the Ministry of Magic, but I've never actually met the man. And the Malfoy name isn't very common, but it is an old pureblood Wizarding name," Leila muttered, still snuggled beside Fred.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "And how is it you know all this?"

Leila rolled her eyes. "In case you've forgotten, I happen to be in the same House as him."

"How could we forget?" Ron muttered.

Leila quickly shot back up and turned around to narrow her eyes at Ron. "As much as I would love to forget everything Malfoy says, I haven't perfected the art of in one ear and out the other like you two." Ron's face went pink and Harry just shook his head, but neither of them voiced a response. Seemingly satisfied with their response, or lack thereof, Leila turned back around and cuddled Roman closer to her. He purred with contentment. Leila then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next thing Leila knew, she was being poked on the cheek by Fred whose lap her head lay on as she looked upward. He didn't look angry that she had fallen asleep on him. In fact, just the opposite. He looked rather amused.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Fred chuckled.

Leila groaned. "Why? Where are we?"

Fred grinned. "Home. We're home."

"Home," Leila whispered back, a smile slowly spreading across her face. She liked that word. She just hoped that the Weasleys home was everything she hoped a home would be.

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while. Sorry about that. Last year was hell for me and Leila's muse just wasn't there. But a lot in my life recently changed for the better. I'm a million times happier, except for the cold I caught yesterday...haha. I hoping to be able to get more of this story written, but give me some time to figure out a new routine with the school I'm teaching at. I will try my hardest not to be gone for over a year again.**

**I know this chapter wasn't quite as long as usual. I wanted to get something up for** y'all **, especially after having been made to wait so long. Would you prefer shorter chapters or did you prefer the longer one? Just curious. The shorter ones can obviously be written quicker, but like I said, I'm curious.**

**Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited this story in the last year. While I probably never said anything, getting those notifications were the bright spots during a miserable year.**

**Also, if you're on Tumblr and you like reading stories with OCs, you should check out** ocappreciation **. I'm an admin there and we have a lot of stories you might not know about. Or if you write your own OC stories, we can help promote them there too! :)**

**Much love,**

**Cassandra (a.k.a. January Lily)**


End file.
